


Yavanna's champion

by Bryn_Delgado



Series: Champion's live [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Scars, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 175,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Delgado/pseuds/Bryn_Delgado
Summary: Some hobbits are not so simple. Iribella Baggins is one of them. What is she hiding and why?Mad Baggins was in and out of the Shire all the time, only staying just for a few weeks before disappearing for months. The nerve of this girl! Why can't she find a nice respectable hobbit and settle down with him? And all those weird visitors in the middle of the night!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Series: Champion's live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761121
Comments: 59
Kudos: 187





	1. One: In which Iribella is not amused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742561) by [Artemisdesari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/pseuds/Artemisdesari). 
  * Inspired by [A Secret Gate, Book 1: Home's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743654) by [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/pseuds/NovusArs). 



> I didn't want to study for my Philosophy Exam, so I was reading a lot of fics and totally fell in love with some of them. "Of Dwobbits, Dragons and Dwarves" By ISeeFire, "A Secret Gate, Book 1: Home's Heart" by NovusArs, "The Blessing" by Artemisdesari are my favourite. Also I was rewatching some cartoons and well... Things got out of hand and this was born. My Bilbo is badass. And needs a hug. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is a reflection of what might happen. I do not own any rights on Tolkien's characters (only my own ocs), the universe, names, and so on and I'm not trying to make money. 
> 
> The story follows the events from movies' and book's verse and my own imagination. This work is written for fans. So, enjoy)

It was a pleasant day – the sun was shining, light breeze carried a pleasant smell of fresh pastries through the streets. Not a single cloud on the sky. Iribella Baggins was sitting on the bench near the steps leading to her smial. She was smoking her pipe and enjoying the sun on her skin when a shadow fell on her face. Iribella opened her eyes and saw the most unexpected visitor outside her fence – Gandalf the Grey, whom she had not seen for 36 years.

Tilting her head to see him better, she tried to find at least some differences. But he looked just the same as he always did – gray robes, pointy hat and wooden staff.

“Good morning.” She said. If she remembered her mother’s tales correctly, then Gandalf had a peculiar sense of humor and the habit of seeming mysterious. Bell was very curious what he would say. She was not disappointed.

‘‘What do you mean?’’ He asked. ‘‘Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?’’ He questioned with a mischievous spark in his eye. 

Amused, Iribella shook her head. “Well, it is an interesting question but as I am not in the mood for such discussions, why don’t you answer my question instead? What are you doing here, Gandalf?”

“Ah, so you remember me.” He looked rather pleased with this fact. Iribella decided to take him down a peg.

“Of course, I remember. Your fireworks are quite famous in the Shire.” His face fell a little. She bit back a smirk and continued. “But the summer festival is still far away. So, I repeat. What are you doing here? Decided to cause some trouble for poor Shire-folk?” She finished with a smile.

He huffed. “Well, at least you remember something. Even if it’s just fireworks.’’ He did not glare at her, but it was a close thing. ‘‘I’m looking for someone to share an adventure.” He said in a solemn voice.

‘‘In these parts?” She raised an eyebrow. “Gandalf, you know that no one on this side of the river would agree. Hobbits prefer simple and peaceful lifes. It will be impossible to find someone here.” Iribella blew out a ring of smoke. “You should try Bree. This time of year, there are plenty of wanderers.” She put out her pipe and stood up. “Good morning.” She turned to go and started the countdown in her head… and as she expected, only a moment later:

“I can’t believe it! The daughter of Belladonna Took is trying to get rid of me with ‘Good morning!’” Iribella turned back. “Not very polite.” Gandalf grumbled. He looked offended. He was leaning heavily on his staff and frowning at her.

“It is as impolite as trying to trick me into going on this adventure.” She looked him dead in the eye. He had enough dignity to look ashamed. Good. She pointed a finger at him. “I’m not stupid, Gandalf. You were not just passing by. I was your goal all along and I’m telling you ‘No’. So, if you want some tea you are welcome, but aside from that I won’t help.”

Again, she turned to go and started to make a list of what she would need to be bought in the market. There was a chance Jor or someone else from their company would drop by this week, she should take this into account. Or not. They were unpredictable. ‘Better be ready,’ she mused, ‘you never know what kind of trouble they can find.’ Bell shuddered, remembering the last time and her shoulder tingled in answer.

“I’m so sorry my dear.” Gandalf's voice stopped her. Iribella pulled out of her thoughts and concentrated on him. “But do you not want to see the world? I remember a girl who spent all her time in the forest and come back late at night with bright sparking eyes and fireflies in her hair. She used to dream about finding elves or an ancient treasure. She was so full of energy and life, Iribella Baggins. What happened to this girl?” The wizard asked, looking down at Bell. He had a sad smile on his face.

Bell chuckled. He raised one bushy eyebrow. “I’m the same as I always was. Just with more responsibility than before.” She unconsciously reached for the locket on her neck. When shook her head lightly. “I just can’t go with you right now. I am sorry.” With that, she turned and went into the smial, closing the door behind her.

Almost immediately after that, a flash of pain passed through her leg. Iribella reached for the nearest wall to steady herself and took a deep breath. She was recovering well from her injury but it was far from being healed. It was also the reason why she was still in Shire. She promised Jor to wait for the wound to heal and hit the road only after that. Iribella scolded at the thought. She can take care of herself, injured or not. But it would be a little hypocritical of her, given that she always insisted they should heal first if the circumstances allowed, and then go on a trip. Bell had a couple of weeks to spare, so Jor insisted that she stay safe. In Shire. In the Bag End. All alone.

She heaved a sigh. ‘Now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself.’ Iribella carefully straightened up, trying to keep her weight from her injured leg. She went to grab the basket headed for the market. Iribella was sure Gandalf did not know anything about her travels or companions. She made sure of that. Always using an alias and disguising herself as a male. They kept their distance from densely populated places and if they had to go into one of them, they put on their masks. Her true identity was known to those few whom she trusted. Thus, Gandalf did not know.

From what she knew about him, Gandalf was not one to give up easily. Surely, he would come again. Iribella greeted a couple of passing hobbits with a polite nod. ‘Old clot won’t leave me be!’ She sighed. ‘So much for resting and healing.’ But she was capable of telling him off. Putting thoughts about Gandalf aside, Iribella decided to focus on Jor.

So here she was, in the middle of the market, choosing between fish and venison. He had no preferences, so it was up to her. Bell bought both. She nodded politely at some passing hobbits who immediately pretended not to notice her. Iribella heard them whispering behind her back. “Look, it’s Mad Baggins! I heard from Daisy that she traveled with a group of Men.” Said one.

“No, I heard it was elves.” Interrupted another.

“Hush now, you two! Don’t come closer, who knows if she lost her mind along with her respectability.” Muttered the third.

Iribella sighed. ‘Why did I decide to stay in Shire, again? It’s so much easier in Iron Hills. No useless gossip or whispering behind one’s back, just a reasonable amount of suspicions.’ Iribella plastered a polite smile and pretended not to notice how mothers urged their children home at the sight of her.

After purchasing everything she needed, Iribella gave a sweet to the delivery boy and asked him to take the purchases to her home. There was no need to overload the wound if it could be avoided. She turned in the direction of Bag End and slowly began to walk. Enjoying the weather, Iribella tried to remember what else she knew about the old wizard. It was a common knowledge that Gandalf loved to meddle and take those he had chosen with him. That’s how her mother met him, after all. Iribella smiled at the memory of the story of how her mom first went on an adventure.

So, it was likely Gandalf would try to drag her along on that adventure of his. It didn’t matter if she wanted to go or not. ‘Dratted wizard!’ She cursed internaly. ‘Can’t keep his nose to himself. Always gets into other people’s business.’ Iribella shook her head and her hair bounced slightly. She should write to Jor. Or to Hgrodrom. Surely, they were not far. One of them was supposed to pick her up in two weeks, after all. And they made a habit of dropping by unexpected, through all those years.

She needed to pack everything now, in order not to waste time. Iribella mentally pictured her weapons and tried to figure out what might be in need of some fixing. She carried her throwing knives and darts with her all the time, so she didn’t even need to look at them to know that they were in perfect condition. Her axe needed to be sharpened along with daggers. Lyramein has her bow for now, so she would have to do without it.

She got home and began to sort the food. Bell put the meat to stew and started to cut the fish. ‘Even if they won’t come this week, it will not hurt to have more food.’ She mused. ‘Valar know how hard it is to feed a bunch of hungry warriors.’ Iribella finished the meat pie and put it in the oven.

**********************************************

Bell was tying her hair into a knot when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned. No one was supposed to come. Of course it could be Lobelia, that hobbit loved to make a scene a little too much. Another knock. “Coming!” She called and hurried to the door. It was not her company, Iribella was sure. They never knock, just barge into the smial, bantering and joking. And Bell loved every moment. Finally, she reached the door and opened it.

There was a dwarf. Pretty tall, bald and with many tattoos on his head, dressed in iron armor and a dark-green hood. Two axes were hanging on both his sides and a warhammer was peaking from behind him. Their eyes met. The dwarf bowed, keeping eye contact throughout it.

“Dwalin, son of Fundin, son of Farin. At your service.” He straightened up and glared at her. Bell narrowed her eyes. He was distrustful. A trait that she understood and respected. Still…

“Iribella Baggins, at yours and your family.” She bowed just like him, keeping eye contact. He squared his shoulders. Bell straightened up. So, this was Gandalf’s plan. There was no other explanation why this dwarf was on her doorstep.

‘Well, I might at least find out what kind of Adventure it is.’ She decided and said: “You can hang your cloak on the right, weapons on the stand on the left.” Iribella turned to go into the smial. He was still standing on the doorstep watching her like a hawk. “Well,” she prompted: “Are you coming?” Dwalin finally shook off his cloak and took off his weapons. Bell took him to the kitchen.

“I wasn’t expecting you so early. Please sit down, I’m going to bring food. There are tankards on the shelf and a jug of ale. Feel free to use it.” She decided to play along with Gandalf’s plan. If he thought she was a proper hobbit lass who fainted at the mention of violence and needed to shake off some respectability, well, a big surprise awaited him. Iribella smiled wickedly, took a pot of stew from her pantry and came back to Dwalin.

He had his hand in a cookie jar. Bell put down the pot and cleared her throat. Instantly, she found herself at the end of the killing gaze. She served him a bowl and went to fetch the rest of the food. She knew very well how much food one hungry dwarf could eat.

By the time she brought the last plates, the table was full. There were pies stuffed with poultry meat with herbs, cabbage leaves, pork, plums, apples and lingonberries. As decoration she used figures of birds; they were made of sugar or dough. A plate with scones and a big pot with stewed venison near it. Bowls with potatoes of various preparation. Three types of cheese, five different types of fish and meat with and without mushrooms. Four kinds of rolls with ham and bacon and everything she could think about. Boiled and scrambled eggs. Pancakes with different additives. In the center of the table was a huge roasted pig with apples. There was fried and boiled chicken with herbs. Three barrels with the best ale stood near. It was a feast that can feed at least eight adult hobbits not to mention the dwarrow. She still kept a couple of pots with food in the back pantry, just in case.

Dwalin was still. He had been like that for the last ten minutes since she brought the pig. Iribella smiled and put down a jar of lemon cookies. He shook himself out of stupor and continued eating.

Bell cleared her throat. “Master Dwalin, are you the only one or should I be expecting more guests?” She asked, tilting her head a little. Dwalin grunted something illegible. Just as she opened her mouth to ask again, she heard a thud.

“That would be the door.” Dwalin grumbled.

“Of course,” She noted absently and went to open it.

Well, she’s got a matching set now. Another dwarf. This one was shorter but had a longer beard. His hair was white and also long. He was dressed in red robe, deep-Green cloak and carried a sword. He smiled at her.

“Good evening. Balin, son of Fundin, son of Farin, at your service.” He bowed, but unlike his brother (they had the same father, they definitely were brothers) he wasn’t looking at her. Despite herself Bell smiled.

“Iribella Baggins, at yours and your family. Please, come in. Cloak on the right, weapons on the left. Your brother is in the kitchen, but if you want, I can show you to the bathroom first.” Balin hung his cloak next to Dwalin’s and stripped off his sword.

“No, thank you lass, I would like to see my brother now.” Bell nodded and showed him the way to the kitchen.

Dwalin had his hand in the cookie jar again and it looked like it was stuck. Balin smiled at his brother’s antics and shook his head lightly. “Brother! It is so good to see you!” He exclaimed.

“By my beard, you became wider and shorter, brother!” Answered Dwalin, put down the jar and grabbed Balin by his forearms. Balin chuckled.

“Wider, but not shorter.” And they banged their foreheads together. Bell winced. No matter how many times she saw this, she always shuddered.

Brothers let go of each other and Balin finally looked around and frowned. “We won’t all fit here.” He checked the living room. “We’ll need to move the tables, when the rest get there”

“Excuse me, but how many is _the rest_?”

“Oh, twelve if you count with the wizard.”

Twelve!? That insufferable old clot had decided that inviting thirteen strangers to her house without even consulting her was normal? Ooh, she was going to crush him. Slowly and painfully. At least she had the food, so they wouldn’t be hungry. Good thing she saved some too.

Some time has passed since the last time she cooked for the dwarrow, but she still remembered the amount of food they can eat.

Bell moved into the hall near the door, leaving the brothers alone. ‘It could have been worse,’ she decided, ‘he could have invited Lobelia. My, it would have been a sight!’ She laughed softly to herself.

She was torn from her daydream by the series of rapid knocks. With a smile still on her face she opened the door.

This time, two dwarrow stood on the threshold. They were clearly younger than the previous ones. The one on the right was a brunette with long hair and did not wear any braids, which was rather unusual for a dwarf, also he did not have a beard. He was smiling broadly. A quiver and a bow hung on his shoulder.

The dwarf on the left made her take a closer look. He was a blond with a golden hue. His eyes were bright blue like the sky. He had several braids, a neatly braided mustache and a short beard. He carried two swords, but she also noticed a large number of hidden knives and daggers on his person.

“Kili,” said the right one, “and Fili,” continued the left one, “at your service.” They finished in unison and bowed.

“You must be Miss Boggins. Are we late?” Asked Kili. “I hope there is still food left.” He shoved past her, throwing his cloak in her hands. Fili stripped off his swords and put them on Kili’s cloak. He started pulling out the knives and dropping them on his swords.

“Careful,” He said with a smile. “I just sharpened them recently.”

“In that case, it would be better to put them on a stand, would not it?” Bell replied with a smile and damped all his weapons back into his arms. He squeaked, surprised and struggled to maintain his balance. Not turning around she called in an even tone: “And if you, Master Kili, wipe your feet on my mother’s glory box, I will make you lick it clean.” She turned around to see Kili, who had his foot frozen inches away from the said box and gave him a sweet smile. “Am I clear?” He nodded and swallowed thickly, lowering his foot on the floor hastly. 

“Lads! Come help us move these tables! The others should be here soon.” Barked Dwalin. Fili quickly put his weapons on the stand and hanged both cloaks. He and Kili hurried after Dwalin into the smial. Bell rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later there was another knock. She opened the door and instantly jumped back. A group of dwarrow fell on her floor. Iribella was not sure how many, she was focused on the different figure. Gandalf the Grey was standing behind them with an amused look.

“Gandalf! I have been wondering when will you decide to appear.” She helped the small dwarf with mittens on his hands to stand up.

“My dear Iribella, the wizard always comes exactly when he is needed. Neither sooner nor later.” Gandalf said in a serious manner, even though he had a spark of amusement in his eye. “Now, this is Nori, Dori and Ori.” He pointed at the dwarf with silver hair, who was fussing over two other dwarves.

“Bifur.” He pointed at the dwarf with an axe in his forehead. “His cousins Bofur and Bombur.” Another pair of dwarves: one was wearing a funny hat and the other one had an impressive weight even for a hobbit.

“Gloin and Oin.” A dwarf with wild red hair was helping another dwarf on his feet. They all were talking loudly, demanding something and complaining.

Bell cleared her throat. No one paid her any attention. She did it again, louder. Nothing. The next moment, a deafening whistle pierced the air. Silence followed and all heads snapped in her direction. She smiled. “Good evening, my name is Iribella Baggins, I’m your host. Please put your weapons on the stand and hang your cloaks. Kitchen is down the hall.” They grumbled between themselves but still went to the kitchen.

“Now, you.” She stopped Gandalf before he could be gone. “What part of ‘I can’t go with you’ was so hard to understand?"

“Bella, my dea-” He started, but Bell cut him off.

“Do. Not. Call. Me. Bella. Ever.” Every word was accompanied with a jab in his stomach. She took a deep breath. No good would come from killing him. At least right now.

“You and I will be heaving words later. But now you’ll go into the kitchen, sit down on the damn chair and you will silently drink your tea, otherwise you will regret it. Greatly.” Gandalf looked startled. “Now!” She snapped.

The dwarrow were having the time of their lives. Iribella could hear them singing and laughing. She straightened up. Time to face the music. Literally. 

Bofur was throwing food at his brother. Dwalin and Gloin were drinking. Nori and Kili were juggling her mother’s china. How did they even get it?

“Excuse me.” Said the voice on her left. Iribella turned her head to the sound. It was Ori and he seemed a little out of his comfort zone, so Bell smiled at him.

“Yes, Ori? Can I help you?” He looked surprised that she remembered his name.

“Where should I put my plate?” He asked, gesturing at the plate in his hand. 

“Oi! Ori, give it here.” Fili tore the plate from his hands and tossed it to Kili. Nori and Bofur tapped the rhythm with her knives.

“Stop it! You’ll blunt them!” She was not amused. It was her property even if she did not really care about it.

“Yer hear her, lads? She says we’ll blunt her knives!” Cheered Nori.

Fili jumped on the table:

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That’s what Mistress Baggins hates!”

Her china and cutlery were flying around her in all directions. Bell tried to suppress her laughter.

“Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door!”

Fili and Kili stomped their boots on the table. Turned around each other in some complicated dance move. She didn’t have time to learn all dwarrow’s dances but this one looked like it was based on mining moves.

“Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you’re finished if they are whole Send them down the hall to roll!

That’s what Mistress Baggins hates!”

They finished and Bell could not hold herself any longer. She burst out laughing. All dwarrow were puzzled by her reaction, which only made her laugh harder.

There was a thunderous knock on the door. The dwarrow suddenly became very serious.

“He is here.” Gandalf said. ‘We were missing someone? I didn’t even notice. That’s bad.’ Bell hurried after Gandalf, squeezing between dwarrow. She was greeted with a sight of yet another dwarf. He was tall, but still a little shorter than Dwalin. He had dark hair like Kili and blue eyes like Fili. He was dressed in a fur coat.

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way **twice** and I would not have found it at all if it wasn’t for that mark on that door.” He said, coming into the smial.

“Seriously Gandalf? A mark? Couldn’t you just hang a sign like a normal person? Was it necessary to damage my property?” Bell scolded him.

“Iribella Baggins.” Gandalf said, without paying attention to her words: “Allow me to introduce our company leader – Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf finished proudly.

Bell bowed slightly. Thorin pierced her with a glare. She stared right back, not even blinking, waiting for him to make the first move.

“So, this is the hobbit. She looks more like a barmaid than a burglar.” The company laughed and Thorin smirked, clearly pleased with his jest. 

“Oh, I’m _so_ terribly sorry!” Bell replied. “You see, I thought the point was to _not_ let people know that one was a burglar. I should have known better and put on my best burgling outfit. Please forgive me, it was never my intention to mislead you about my occupation!” She deadpaned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thorin stared at her, stunned. It seemed like no one even dared to take a breath.

“Iribella Baggins! This is not how a proper hobbit greets their guest!” Gandalf thundered.

“A proper hobbit would have fainted at the sight of Master Dwalin on their doorstep." Bell countered and looked sharply at him. “Or screamed bloody murder and bolted. And considering that you lot are uninvited guests, it was within my rights not to let anyone in at all. Especially if they insult me. You’re lucky I’m used to hosting big groups of unexpected visitors.” She glared at Thorin. “Just because you are a king does not mean that you can forget about manners.” Iribella took a step back. “But if I’m not proper enough for you, I can always fetch my broom and chase you lot out with it. Would that satisfy you?” She raised an eyebrow, inching her head.

No one said anything.

“Cloak on the right, weapons on the left. Kitchen is down the hall.” She smiled wickedly and walked away.


	2. Two: In which Fili is confused

Fili stared at the halfling’s back until she disappeared around the corner. With great difficulty he tore his eyes away from the corner and looked at Kili. His eyes were wide and mouth half open. They have never heard anyone talk to their uncle like that. Not even their mother.

“Unexpected? And uninvited? But she had a feast! Gandalf, you said you warned her!” It was Dori, Fili noted absently. He was clearly appalled by Gandalf’s rudeness.

Said wizard cleared his throat loudly, clearly also surprised by the outburst and mildly uncomfortable. “Well, we should follow her. And after dinner we’ll talk.” He decided and went after their host.

The company hesitantly entered the kitchen, but the girl wasn’t here. She appeared a moment later, seemingly out of nowhere, startling Ori and even Nori so hard, they jumped. She put a bowl of stew and a pie on the table, then she filled a tankard with ale.

Thorin sat down and started eating. The company sat down as well, talking quietly. Dwalin lost his patience first. “Well? What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they come?”

“Yes. All of them. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.” Replied Thorin

“So, are they coming? Will they send help?” Bofur intervened.

Thorin sighed. He put down his spoon and raised his head. “They will not come. They said the quest is ours and ours alone.” This caused a ripple of disappointed murmurs around the table.

“Bel-” Gandalf stopped mid-sentence, noticing an angry glare the hobbit lass was sending his way. “Fetch a candle please?” The girl nodded and did as asked.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak: The Lonely Mountain.”

“Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” Gloin said, stroking his beard. 

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will End!” Oin exclaimed, excited. He went on about birds or something, Fili tuned him down. He watched their burglar.

She was strange. Not just because she was a hobbit, no. All halflings they met were polite, nodding to them in greeting but cautious, watching them with suspicion. But this one... Not only she let them in without a fuss, but she fed them, let them use her bathroom and even was friendly! No, she obviously was different.

She even looked unlike other hobbit lasses. First, she wore pants. And the color of her hair was unusual. All other hobbits they had seen had dark hair, while her’s was almost golden. Second, her hair was not loose, but gathered in a bun. And finally, she had scars. Not very noticeable, but still. One was a faint line near her left eye. ‘Her eyes are green, like emeralds.’ He noted, but shook his head to get rid of the thought. Another scar was peeking from the collar of her shirt.

Also, the way she behaved. It seemed that she was completely relaxed, but her eyes were sharp and vigilantly watching what was happening, while she was drinking tea in a chair. ‘It is going to be an interesting quest.’ Fili eyed her for a moment longer before abruptly realizing she was starting right back at him with a stern expression. He gulped nervously and jumped at the sudden commotion.

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!” Cheered Kili. The wizard’s discomfort was clear and funny, in Fili’s opinion.

“Oh, well, now, uh, I wouldn’t say that.” Gandalf shifted, uncomfortable.

“How many, then?” Demanded Kili, not willing to let the matter go. 

“Uh, what?” Gandalf asked innocently.

“Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!”

The others were busy yelling at each other.

“Shazara!” Bellowed Thorin. He looked around the table. “If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!” The company cheered loudly, Fili and Kili the loudest.

“You forget,” Balin reminded, “the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf pulled a sparkling key from his pocket. Fili heard Thorin take a sharp breath.

“How came you by this?” He looked at the key as if it was a ghost.

“It was given to me by your father. By Thráin. For safekeeping. And now it is yours...” Gandalf gave the key to Thorin, who took it with a shaky hand.

Fili could relate. His father was also dead and he would have been unsettled too, if someone gave him something important from his belongings.

“These runes speak of a secret passage into the lower tier.” Gandalf continued.

“There is another way in.” Kili whispered in awe. Fili rolled his eyes, mostly fond, but a little annoyed by his brother’s love to state obvious things.

“So that’s what was up the stairs. I knew that wall was too smooth.” Muttered someone.

The following silence was appropriate on the battlefield, not in a cozy hobbit house. The girl didn’t even notice their stares, too lost in her own thoughts.

“What did you say?” Thorin’s voice was hoarse, like he hasn’t been speaking for some time.

That snapped the burglar out and she blinked, confused.

“There is a ladder in a statue. It leads to a small ledge. And the wall at this ledge is very smooth. Too smooth to be natural.” She searched their faces for some sign but apparently found none.

“But how do you know it?” This time it was Balin.

“I was in the area and I was curious.” The burglar huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair. 

“It seems our burglar has already done part of her work.” Gandalf solemnly announced.

“Now, that is all this nonsense about burglar? Gandalf, I told you I won’t come with you!” The girl argued, glaring at the wizard.

Thorin ignored her. “Give her the contract.” Balin handed it over. Their not-burglar took it.

“It’s just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.”

She scanned it quickly. Fili heard her mumbling: “Terms, cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth total profit if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of including but not limited to laceration, evisceration…” She hummed.

“Incineration?” The girl raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yes, you won’t have time to blink as he burns you alive!” Bofur explained, almost glowing. ‘He is trying to scare her.’ Fili caught his train of thought.

“Imagine a stove with wings.” Bofur suggested. The girl snorted. Bofur grinned. “A flash of light, burning pain and puff... you’re nothing but a handful of ashes!” He finished with a bright smile. 

“I assure you, Master Bofur, I can imagine perfectly well what a dragon is and how dangerous it can be.” She told him calmly. Fili frowned. This was absolutely not the kind of reaction he expected. She should have run away with a scream or fainted. Not looking as if she was discussing the weather and not a dangerous creature.

“You said a part of the job. What does the other part include?"

“We will tell you when we arrive.” Thorin bit out. Fili winced. Uncle was furious. This was obvious from the way he tried to look intimidating and menacing. But the girl was unperturbed.

“Correct me if I make a mistake. You expect me to sign this contract without knowing what is required of me and go with you to the other side of the world without any objections?” Her voice was pierced with sarcasm.

“We will not tell our secrets to the outsider!” Gloin raged suddenly. He pointed a finger at her: “Who knows what’s on your mind. Mayhap, you are a spy!” The dam broke. Everyone argued among themselves. Dwalin, Nori, Dori and Gloin were against taking her with them. Bofur, Kili and unexpectedly Bifur were in favour. Balin shook his head and Ori tried to make himself as small as possible. Bombur was chewing something and Thorin… Well, if a glance could kill... Fili shuddered.

“Enough!” Gandalf thundered. “If I said that Iribella Baggins is the one you need, then it is. The hobbits move surprisingly silently. They can slip under anyone’s nose. If the dragon already knows how dwarrow smell, then the smell of the hobbit is completely unfamiliar to him, which will give us a clear advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth participant in the campaign, and I chose Mrs. Baggins. She is not as simple as she seems at first glance. You have no idea what hidden opportunities she has. And she does not. You have to trust me.” It was an impressive speech. Shadows gathered around Gandalf making him look inhuman as he stood up.

“I would not recommend doing that.” Iribella warned and took a step back, taking cover behind the chair. ‘Doing what?’ Fili thought, not understanding.

A moment later he got his answer. Something glowed up, crunched and flashed. The company shouted, all clutching their weapons that were not there. The light dissapeared. It took a couple of second to understand thet happened.

Gandalf’s hat was covered in soot, as was his face. A dazed expression frozen on his face.

“You know, I’ve been wondering what those runes do for a long time. Hgrodrom never told me.” Iribella peeked out of her hideout. Her gaze landed at wizard and she snorted.

“You attacked us!” Roared Dwalin, fisting his hands. He took a menacing step in her direction.

“I did no such thing, Master Dwalin!” The girl objected, a hint of amusement lacing her voice. “I merely took some precautions after an... accident a couple of years ago.” She wrinkled up her nose. “Well, not really me personally, but that doesn’t matter.” The corners of her mouth quirked up. “Am I not allowed to put on some defense mechanisms in my own home?” She asked in a teasing tone. 

Dwalin stopped dead in his track. “Makes sense.” He gritted through clenched teeth. But still eyed her suspiciously.

Gandalf finally snapped out of his stupor. “Iribella, my girl. What was that?”

“As I said - protective wards.” She shrugged, nonchalant. “My friend made them, but refused to tell me more about it. That old rascal.” The last part she mattered under her breath and Fili had to strain his ears to hear it.

“Ah, lassie, you see, last part of your job is a bit tricky.” Balin stepped in quickly, before the argument started again. “We dwarrow value our secrets and we don’t share them lightly.” He heaved a sigh. “But I can tell you this - you’ll have to steal something from the dragon’s hoard.”

The burglar looked at him for a moment. Then nodded and stated simply “Aye. I’ll go with you. Who can I discuss contract amendments with?” She gazed at them expectantly.

Fili was, yet again, stunned. That’s ALL?! Just like that?! She must be insane! Any normal person would have blanched and dropped dead. But this girl, oh, this girl, looked collected, as if it was a daily routine to steal from a dragon.

Balin recovered from shock faster than others. ‘Must be from his experience at court.’ Fili concluded.

“Amendments? I’m not sure I understand. The contract is standard.”

“It is. For a dwarf, I’m sure you noticed, Master Balin, that I’m not, in fact a dwarf.” Iribella gestured at herself and continued: “Some clauses are just not suitable for the hobbit.”

“Uh, we can discuss them, but could we go to a place more suitable for this?” Balin proposed.

“We can use my office. This way.” The burglar led Balin deeper into the house.

“Well, at least now we have a burglar!” Kili smiled brightly. Dwalin snorted and whacked him on the back of his head. “Oi!” He yelped. “That was that for?” Kili pouted like a twenty-year-old dwarfling. Fili chuckled and threw a hand around his shoulders.

“That, my dear brother, was for the stupid expression on your ugly face.” Fili sang.

“Hey! My face is not ugly! It is a piece of art! Your face is ugly!”

“Enough!” Thorin barked.

He stared into the fireplace. Someone started humming. The rest picked up the motive. And soon the whole room was filled with a sound of a song:

“Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.” 

It was a powerful song. Fili could almost see it...

“The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gloaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.”

Ancient halls decorated with the finest gems. Dwarrow singing, while smithing or mining. 

“On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim our long-forgotten gold.”

Uncle always told them about the treasury filled with the best products of the dwarrow masters. 

“Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches biased with light,

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.”

He never spoke about that day. It was too painful.

“The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying -fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him.”

But he made sure to tell them about the Mirkwood’s King betrayal. His hatred burned deep and it was unlikely he will forget. 

Iribella, ‘When did she even come back?’ Fili thought, gently touched his shoulder, tearing him out of reverie.

“I have prepared rooms for you, if something is needed, my room is on the far left.” She nodded toward one of the halls.

He thanked her quietly. Iribella smiled. It was a small, genuine smile that seemed to light up her whole face and transform it into something even more beautiful. ‘Wait, more beautiful? Where did this thought come from?’

“You can choose a room before others do,” she whispered, “mayhaps, you won’t even have to share it with anyone.” Iribella winked conspiratorially. 

Fili couldn’t help himself and snorted.

Later, lying in bed, he thought of bewitching green eyes and golden curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Shazara - Silence  
> Du Bekâr! - To arms! 
> 
> I like Gandalf, but he is not flawless. So, he'll get what he deserved. And please, tell me if you noticed any mistakes. English is not my native language and I sometimes forget that I write by foreign rules.


	3. Three: In which the adventure begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, they are getting longer. The chapters, I mean. Enjoy)

Bell got up before dawn. She checked her pack again. Several sets of clothes, a whetstone, a first aid kit, a small journal, a pen, a flask, a sewing kit, a rope, chest dressings, light blanket and fishing line with a hook lay there. A skillet was strapped to the right side of her pack. A sleeping bag lay near. Bell checked her weapons and was satisfied with the result.

Iribella critically examined herself. She wore a tight green tunic and brown pants below her knees. Six throwing knives hung on a belt (three more were hidden on her person), along with a small dart bag. Bell took the blowpipe from its place on the weapon stand and strapped it on her belt. Her dagger was also hidden, sheathed. Fingerless gloves she tucked under her belt. The vambraces, which Jor had made for her, lay on the bed, she will put it on later. Her cloak was also on the bed. It was elvish and had a trixelion pin. She pondered and decided to take covers for her legs as well.

Now, hobbits didn’t usually wear shoes, but if it got very cold, they put on some kind of boots, but without a sole. Oddly enough it helped.

Bell blew a stray lock of hair from her face. ‘I should braid it.’ She noted absently, but for now she let it stay loose, curl bouncing a little as she walked.

Iribella went to make breakfast. She peered carefully into the rooms. All the dwarves were still sleeping. Snoring was heard all over the house. It sounded like they were competing who's louder. Bell grinned. She missed it. Bag End was too quiet and lifeless these days.

With practiced ease Iribella made rolls with ham, cheese, eggs, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and bacon in various combinations. Fili walked into the room, yawning, just as she removed the boiling kettle from the fire.

Fili stared. “What are you doing up so early?” Bell gave him her best _were-you-an-idiot_ look and raised the kettle higher.

“Breakfast?” She inched her head. He nodded dumbly, not fully awake yet.

While he was eating, Fili noticed one detail that he had missed yesterday. Her hair was loose, which allowed him to see a braid by her right ear. A green ribbon was woven into it and it was secured with a small wooden bead. Some kind of symbols were carved on it, but Fili was too far away to see them. He was curious about it, but decided to ask later.

“So, Miss Baggins, tell me, is it your first quest?” Fili quizzed.

“In a way, it is.” She hummed affirmative. “I definitely never got hired to steal from a dragon!”

“It is my first quest too! Uncle was reluctant to let Kili and me go, but we are of age, so, there was nothing he could do.” He grinned. As he opened his mouth to say something else, she shoved a roll in it, effectively shutting him up.

“Eat now, you can interrogate me later.” She smirked at Fili’s glare. Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur came in next. Nori was arguing with Bofur about some bet and Bifur was gesturing widely, muttering something angrily. Bombur’s eyes lit up as he noticed the food and he happily sat down showing everything he saw in his mouth.

Ori hesitantly came near Iribella. He blushed and shyly asked. “Mistress Baggins? Can you lend me some paper? I’m afraid I’m out.” He mumbled.

“Of course, Master Ori. Are you a scholar? I noticed how delighted you looked when you saw my books yesterday.” Ori went even redder than Fili thought was possible. He stuttered.

“Well, um, yes, I, um, I’m a scholar. Master Balin’s apprentice actually.” He stated proudly, puffing his chest a little.

“Oh, how wonderful! Finally I found someone who appreciates a good book!” Iribella was smiling and Fili felt a pang in his chest. He frowned. Why was he feeling like this?

“You absolutely have to have a look at the map of Eregion, it was preserved just perfectly.” She told Ori, excited.

Ori’s eyes were wide. “You have a map of Eregion? I thought they were all lost.” He whispered in awe. Iribella grabbed his hand and tugged him after her, rumbling about maps, ignoring Ori’s squeaks.

Fili stared mournfully after them. He considered coming after them, but decided to not intervene. The company members slowly gathered in the kitchen, chatting and joking. Thorin walked in with Dwalin. Both had sour expressions. Fili wanted to ask about it, but Kili stumbled into the room, yawning and unsuccessfully brushing his hair, which was sticking out in all directions, from his face. Fili chuckled and went to help him get it back under control. He had a lot of practice, after all.

After the breakfast they collected their things and left the house. Fili caught Ori talking agitatedly about maps and books. But their burglar wasn’t here.

“Damn that halfling!” Cursed Thorin. “Where is she?”

“Patience, she is just writing a letter.” Gandalf replied, lightning up his pipe calmly. 

“She should have done it earlier.” Thorin muttered darkly, crossing his arms on his chest.

“And when exactly should I have done it? I didn’t even know you were coming, until Master Balin told me.” Iribella retorted, appearing suddenly at his left and startling poor Ori. Thorin just glared at her.

“What? But, Gandalf, you told us she agreed to come a month ago!” Kili cried out. Everyone glared at wizard.

He cleared his throat, uneasy. “Now is not the time for this!”

“Not the time!” Dori exploded. He was still angry at Gandalf for his trick yesterday. “You insulted the poor girl by inviting strangers in her house and didn’t even warn her!” Dori was red and looked ready to lecture Gandalf about manners until the next week.

“It is not that bad, Master Dori.” Iribella assured the distressed dwarf. “And I’m sure Gandalf is sorry. Right?” Her tone was steel as she glared at wizard. He stiffened. Then nodded.

“Mistress Baggins!” Called an unfamiliar voice. “Are you going somewhere?” It was a hobbit, he was leaning on a fence and looked at them with concern.

“In fact, I am.” Iribella nodded. “Would you be so kind and watch after my smial and garden again?”

“Why, of course I will! You don’t even need to ask. But surely you can stay a little longer? You said you have time until next month. You came back only three weeks ago!” The hobbit cried out, wringing his hands.

‘She just came back? But she said it’s her first quest. Where did she go?’ Fili was even more curious about their burglar now. From that Balin told them, hobbits didn’t like to travel at all. 

“Hamfast, my dear, I can’t stay any longer.” Iribella took his hands in hers and squeezed. “I’ll try to write you, but I can’t promise anything.” The hobbit looked ready to burst into tears.

“I’ll miss you, Miss Iribella.” Choked out Hamfast.

“Oh, Hamfast!” Iribella threw her arms around the hobbit and hugged him tightly. She gave him a letter and a key. ‘From her house, probably.’ Fili speculated. Iribella took a step back, smiling.

“You know there everything is, so, until we meet again.” She came back to the company.

“Be safe, young Mistress!” Hamfast waved after her. And disappeared in the bushes. Weird. And creepy. Just a bit. 

“Who was that?” Inquired Kili. “Your relative?”

“Who, Hamfast? No, he is my gardener and one of a few friends I have here.” Iribella responded.

“Scratch that, what are you wearing?” Fili was dying to ask this question since she came out of the house. She had a deep-green cloak on, secured with a weird looking pin. Her hair was once again in a bun at the base of her neck, covering it slightly. The same tunic and pants he had seen earlier, but only now he noticed she had knives and a weird tube strapped on her belt.

“It is my travelling outfit, you must know it, as you are wearing one yourself.” She told him sarcastically. “What? You thought I’ll wear a dress?” She teased. The tips of Fili’s ears turned red and he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

“No, well, yes, but it’s not what I meant!” Iribella looked amused. “Obviously this is elvish work, where did you get it?”

Her smile dropped a little and she sighed, closing her eyes. Fili noticed others gathering closer to listen. “A friend gave it to me.” Iribella huffed.

“And your knives?” Ori chimed in. “And does that symbol mean anything?” He pointed at her pin. She laughed softly.

“I’ll tell you everything once we are on the road, deal?” She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Ori nodded, satisfied.

It was not unusual for Ori to ask questions. He was a scribe for a reason, after all. No, unusual was the fact that he didn’t even get mortified! He was comfortable in Iribella’s presence it wasn’t like him and Fili didn’t like it. He wasn’t sure why, but still…

They walked towards the tavern to pick up the ponies. Thorin and Balin were at the head of the procession and Kili, Fili, Ori and Iribella taking up the end. It was pretty early, but there were hobbits on the street. They were giving the company a wide breath and were casting hostile glances in their direction. Fili shifted, uncomfortable. “Don’t worry about them. They are glaring at me. Well, mostly at me.” He turned to look at Iribella.

“And why would they glare at you, Miss Boggins?” Joked Kili.

“You see, I’m considered rather odd among Hobbits. I don’t dress like a proper hobbit should and enjoy adventures instead of elevenses.” She explained. “I was declared a troublemaker and a disturber of peace.” She started saying something else, but was interrupted by a high-pitched wail:

“Iribella Baggins! What is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind completely?” Bell sighed, put on the most polite smile she could master and turned to the speaker.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was standing there with hands on her hips and disgust on her face. “Lobelia! How nice of you to come to say goodbye!” Bell faked a pleased smile.

“So, it’s true. You are leaving. Again. And with a company of dwarves, no less!” Lobelia all but snarled, eyes alight. The company stiffened, subtly reaching for their weapons. But Bell was nonplussed. She smiled widely and clapped her hands.

“Oh, yes! Isn’t it wonderful? I got a letter from Jor, you remember Jor, right?” A small flinch indicated she did. Bell had to bite back a smirk. “So, he is getting married! And he invited me. But I couldn’t possibly go alone, it _is_ dangerous after all, and Gandalf suggested to ask Master Thorin here.” She gestured over her shoulder. “And they agreed to escort me to the mountains! In exchange, I will be helping with cooking, but I think it’s worth it!” She tried really hard to keep the smile on her face.

By the end of her monologue a small crowd formed around them. ‘Nosy busy-bodies.’ Bell thought. Lobelia looked like someone suggested she should put on trousers. “And what will happen, if you don’t come back?” She inquired.

Gloin and Dwalin looked ready to bite Lobelia’s head off. Bell knew it wasn’t personal but her heart still warmed a little. “Lobelia, by this point you saw my will so many times, I’m sure you can quote it asleep.” Bell dropped all pretense and looked her straight in the eye. “All my property will be inherited by Drogo. And there is nothing you can do about it. Have a good day.”

She turned around, grabbed Fili and Kili by their elbows and continued toward the tavern, leaving a gaping Lobelia behind.

“Drogo is not even an adult yet! Wait until Thain hears about that!” Lobelia yelled.

“Tell him I said ‘Hi’ then!” Bell retorted cheerfully.

“What was that?” Whispered Kili as they entered the stables. Bell didn’t get to answer, as one of stable boys noticed them.

“Mistress Baggins! Came to check on Thunderbolt? He had surely missed you.” He greeted her with a smile.

Bell smiled back, waved the boys off, ignoring their protest completely and went to her pony. He neighed happily when she neared. Thunderbolt was without a doubt, beautiful. He was black as raven, his mane carefully trimmed and braided. Bell smiled and petted him. He snorted and gently bumped her with his snout. “Sorry, boy,” She apologized, “But this time I’ll have to leave you here.” He huffed. Bell hugged his neck, hiding her face in it.

She was torn from her farewell by the question. “You’ve got a pony? I haven’t seen one this fine in ages! Where did you get him?” It was Gloin. He was still a little suspicious of her, but his curiosity, apparently, won.

“I got him in Rohan. He was presented to me by one of the locals. As a ‘Thank you’ of sorts.” She stroked his mane one last time and stepped aside.

“Well? Are we ready to go?”

Gloin looked puzzled. “You don’t want to take him with us? I swear, he is unconditionally better than all our ponies combined.” He admitted. Bell shook her head.

“I saw the route. One way or another, we will have to leave them and I’d better leave him here, where I know for sure he will be taken care of.” She rolled her eyes at Thunderbolt’s huff and gave him an apple.

Gloin’s eyes softened. He patted her shoulder. “You have a good heart, lassie. Aye, just like my Gimli. He wanted to come too, but Thorin forbade him. Too young and too stubborn. Takes after his ma.” Gloin sighed dreamily. Bell held back a chuckle.

“Gimli is your son, I take it?” She wondered, bringing him back from his musings.

Gloin practically lit up. “Aye, my lad.” He fished out a beautifully made locket and opened it, revealing two pictures inside. He pointed at one. “My wife Thâris. She is the most magnificent dwarrowdam I’ve even met. Bashed me right over the head when we first met. Then I realized that I fell in love.” His smile was soft and loving.

He pointed at the second picture. “My lad – Gimli. He is forty-seven here. Now he is sixty-four, just a year until majority. He was so furious when he wasn’t allowed to come with us! He is one of the best warriors, you should see him with his axe!” Gloin told her proudly.

“Gloin! You can bother our burglar later! Come!” Thorin ordered. Ugh. His royal Grumpiness was in the mood. Wonderful. Bell rolled her eyes. ‘Royals.’ She huffed. ‘At least Estel is nice.’

**********************************************

They were riding for a few hours and Fili couldn’t wait any longer. The burglar strapped her pack on her pony with practiced ease and mounted just the same. It was unsettling. He had so many questions.

Apparently, Kili was tired as well, because he moved closer to her. “So, Miss Boggins,” He started, grinning, “I believe we were promised some answers.” He made a serious, ‘court’ face. (They called it that because Thorin made it every time he had to present at court. It was hilarious.)

She rolled her eyes fondly. “It’s Baggins, Master Kili. What do you want to know?” Ori moved closer and opened a small journal, looking at her eagerly.

“What was that about that hobbit lady? If you can call her that, is it normal for hobbits to be so rude?” None of the hobbits Fili have met said anything to him, so he was curious.

“No, usually hobbits are polite and hate to be a cause of a scandal. But this one… It’s Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. A dragon in a hobbit body. She’s been trying to steal my silverware for ages now!” Iribella huffed. “She is also after my smial.”

“Yer what now?” Nori asked. Fili suppressed a flinch. He didn’t notice him nearing. How Thorin can be so calm when Nori does it, was beyond Fili’s understanding. He focused on Iribella.

“Smial. It’s how hobbits call their houses. She believes that an improper and unmarried hobbit like me who in addition travels all the time shouldn’t be allowed to live in such a good smial.” Bell retorted, obviously annoyed by this other hobbit.

“Wait, wait, wait! This harpy is after your house? And only because she thinks you are improper?” Kili was shocked.

Fili saw Iribella smile sadly and felt a familiar pang in his chest. “Hobbits are simple creatures. They enjoy simple things – food, comfort and peace. They love to gossip and are wary of Big Folk. In Hobbiton, anyone whose behavior is different from the behavior of a proper hobbit is considered odd and they avoid them.”

“But! It’s not… How?” Kili couldn’t find words and any other time Fili would have loved to tease him, but he was no better. It sounded rather cruel.

“They are not all that...” Bell trailed off, trying to find the right word.

“Harsh? Terrible? Cold-hearted?” Prompted Bofur. By this point, most members of the company gathered closer to listen to Iribella. Said lass winced.

“I was going to say close minded.” She countered. “Tooks are also considered quite, odd for their love to roam around. Tookland was my favorite place to visit then I was a faunt.” Her gaze became pensive.

“And who is that Thain? And why would Lobelia tell him about your travels?” Ori prompted.

“Thain is our leader, in some sense. You see, for nearly four hundred years after its foundation, the Shire had been part of the lands of Arthedain, and under the rule of that land’s King. Ultimately, Arthedain fell to the forces of Angmar, and its last King, Arvedui, was lost, leaving the hobbits without a ruler. They remedied this by choosing a new leader from among themselves, Bucca of the Marish, who was given the title Thain.” Ori was writing furiously and Fili was afraid he would break his pen. Or his fingers.

“Thainship is passed strictly through the male line. After some time, Bucca’s descendant – Gorhendad Oldbuck, left the Shire. With his departure, the Thainship passed to a new line, the Tooks, and specifically to Isumbras Took I; thenceforth, the thain would be sometimes called simply “The Took.” Thain is a master of Shire-moot and the captain of the Shire-muster and Hobbitry-in-arms. He is also in charge of all negotiations.” Bell continued.

“So, he is like your king?” Kili interrupted her.

“No, he is not. Hobbits do not have royalty. He is more like the steward of Gondor, I think.” Bell argued with a frown. ‘She is cute when she is angry.’ Fili shook himself. ‘Focus, Fili! Daydream later, if you fall off this pony Kili wouldn’t let you forget it.’ He thought furiously.

“But that doesn’t explain why this harpy was threating to go and tell him about you. Why would it matter?” Bofur pointed out.

“Oh, right, I forgot about this part. He is my uncle.” She replied absently and was almost stunned by the followed shocked screams of: “YOUR WHAT NOW?!”

Iribella winced and rubbed her ear. “My uncle, from my mother’s side. But he knows it’s useless to try to stop me by now. Lobelia was just trying to have the last word in the argument. It doesn’t matter.” She waved their concerns off.

That calmed most of the company, except Kili. “Does that mean you are a princess?” He teased the burglar.

“Yes,” She deadpanned. “And you have to bow in greeting and call me ‘Your Majesty’ and nothing else. I’m the royalty, after all.” After a moment of silence, they all burst out laughing.

“I’m totally stricken by your wit, Your Majesty.” Fili managed to say between bouts of laughter. “Any other requests?”

She showed him, shaking and still laughing. “Quit it, before your uncle notices and decides that my head would be perfect for breakfast.” Fili was just about to retort when Thorin barked:

“I’m sure our burglar can entertain you with stories later, now move. Fili! Kili! Come here.” Fili winced. Uncle’s mood only worsened and his dislike of Bell with it. He was glaring daggers at her and this foolish creature was glaring back.

“I want you to stay away from the burglar.” He stated.

“But uncle-“ Kili started.

“This is an order! I will not tolerate distractions on this quest! This is too important. Understood?” He asked in icy tone.

“Yes, Uncle.” They answered in unison.

Fili glanced at Iribella briefly. She was speaking with Ori, who gestured around widely. He longed to be near, but Thorin was clear. Although, how could she be a distraction? Fili shut down that thought and straightened up. ‘It doesn’t matter.’ He told himself firmly. ‘Uncle will see the reason, sooner or later.’ He just hoped it would be sooner.

**********************************************

Thorin’s attitude toward Iribella didn’t change and influenced the treatment she received from the rest of the company. For two days the only one she could talk to was Gandalf and he often rode ahead, leaving her alone. Others didn’t want to anger Thorin, so every time she tried to start a conservation, they ended it as quickly as possible.

Dori was watching Ori like a hawk and the scribe was too afraid to speak to her. Even Gloin didn’t want to tell her about his family.

Despite everything she didn’t appear upset. Fili watched how she took in the sights. Or how she hummed to herself. Iribella had a beautiful voice, he was certain, despite the fact that he was yet to hear her sing. It was obvious.

It seemed like it didn’t matter to her, that she was an outsider, all alone. ‘She is probably used to it by now.’ Fili thought, remembering hostile glances and angry whispers. He was not a stranger to cruelty, but it was usually coming from other races. He couldn’t even imagine receiving such treatment back home. ‘No more.’ He decided and nudged his pony toward Iribella. Uncle’s order be damned.

She watched him approach with curious eyes. “I’ve been thinking.” He started.

“I hope you didn’t hurt yourself? It can be rather overwhelming for the first time.” She quipped. Fili gasped, mock offended, pressing a hand over his heart.

“Hurt myself? Who do you take me for, Miss Baggins? Kili?” He heard his brother’s outraged squeak, but ignored him, instead listening to Iribella’s laughter. It was a musical sound and he wanted her to laugh more.

“Anyway, I was thinking and realized that we’ve been a horrible company for you, ignoring and leaving you all alone.” He continued.

“And you decided to save me from my loneliness? My knight in shining armor!” She swooned dramatically. “But really, don’t worry. I understand. It’s fine.”

“But it’s not.” Fili insisted. “You are a part of our company and it’s unfair of us to avoid you like that.” Iribella eyed him for a moment. Then nodded. Fili beamed, and she showed him playfully.

“What about your uncle? You think His Royal Grumpiness has the same opinion?”

Fili jerked his shoulder a little. “It’s complicated.” He sighed. “Thorin didn’t have an easy life and it affected his behavior. Life was not kind to the dwarrow.” He whispered sadly.

“Life is rarely kind to anyone.” Iribella replied. She reached unconsciously to the locket on her neck and squeezed it. “Not only to dwarrow.” Her smile fell and gaze turned wistful. Fili franticly searched for a more cheerful topic, then it hit him.

“Miss Baggins, how do you know that Thorin is our King?” She hummed inquiringly.

“Oh, that. As you already know, I like to travel. And I’m curious enough to find an equal lot of information and trouble. I’m pretty sure I know more about dwarrow than an average Man.” She grinned. Fili spotted Ori, who tried to subtly move away from his brothers. Iribella must have seen him too because her next sentence was louder. “Though how you lot can wear those dreadful boots of yours is still beyond my understanding.” She scrunched up her nose. ‘Cute.’ Fili mused.

“What, not fancy enough for our mighty burglar?” Kili jested, flanking Iribella’s right side. Now she was sandwiched between two brothers. “If you are telling the story of your life, then how about you tell us about that cloak? You promised to tell me!” He whined. Iribella rolled her eyes at his antics.

“It was a gift. From a dear friend of mine.”

“And this friend of yours is definitely not a hobbit.” Kili pressed. Ori was writing in an alarming speed. What exactly, remained a mystery for Fili.

“No, he is not.” She agreed readily.

“Well?” Kili asked impatiently after a beat of silence. “Who is he when?”

“Hgrodrom.” She replied simply.

“And who is he?” Asked Fili. ‘Can he be a dwarf? His name definitely sounds like it. But what dwarf will gift elven things?’ He will figure it out.

Fili attempted to ask but Kili interrupted him and cried out: “But back in Shire you were talking about someone named Jor!”

Iribella gave him an unreadable look. “You do realize that I can have more than one friend?” She inquired in a tone that suggested he had been dropped on his head far too many times as a dwarfling. Kili flushed bright red and started sulking.

“You said we are to escort you to the mountains, so he obviously lives there. I was just wondering if he was a dwarf.” He complained, looking up at the hobbit. 

Fili tried really hard not to laugh. His brother’s puppy eyes often worked on the old ladies back home but clearly weren’t working on Iribella.

Then, something clicked. “The same Jor who’s getting married?” Fili clarified.

“Yes, the same. But he is not getting married. At least for now. He’d better wait for me.” She muttered the last part to herself. The brothers shared a glance, perplexed.

“Why did you say so then?” Questioned Fili. Iribella gave them her best _you-are-idiots-I-can’t-believe-we-are-talking_ glare.

“We needed an excuse. And I assumed your uncle wouldn’t apricate me telling the whole truth. So, I told them as much truth as I could.” She shrugged.

“You lied.” Kili pointed out.

“No, I didn’t.” She replied.

“How so?”

“I really got a letter from Jor and you are actually escorting me to the mountains. I just didn’t clarify which ones.” She shrugged.

“Clever. Now back to your outfit. What is this symbol?” Fili shook his head. His brother had no manners at all.

“It is a trixelion. In our culture the symmetry in a symbol means self-sufficiency and independence. It is used as a powerful amulet or as an ornament because it’s pretty." She grinned. “It also means natural balance, vital energy. Sometimes, it’s called ‘the spiral of life’ because it denoted either the sacred elements of the universe, or the cycle of life.” Bell pondered for a bit and decided to tell them a little more.

“My mother told me, that in the Wandering Days it had some kind of power. Our shamans used it in their rituals. For them it meant the ring system of the sign, which contained an element of interweaving of the three elements: Fire, Water, Air. It helped them to get energy, protection, calmness, and also to establish a connection with nature.” She stage-whispered, keeping her voice mysterious, as if revealing a big secret.

“Oh! So, hobbits have magic? Can you turn Fili into a toad?” Kili requested, eyes sparkling with childish glee. Iribella laughed.

“No, no, no. They don’t have magic. At least not like that. They have green touch. It helps pants to grow and keeps the Land fertile. No turning people into toads.” She frowned, mock disapproving and Kili looked so disappointed that Fili almost fell off his pony from laughter. Bell was laughing too and Kili from disappointed became offended.

“Hey! That’s not funny! You just barely avoided the life as a toad until the end of your days!” He cried out, trying to defend himself. It wasn’t working.

“Which will not be so many, considering that you are a toad.” Bell taunted him. Fili doubled over, laughing. Kili gave him a betrayed look and went to ride with Bofur, muttering about traitorous brothers. After they were able to bring their breath back to normal, Fili asked.

“Why do you wear it?”

Bell thought for a moment then shrugged. “Sentiment, I guess… It belonged to my mother. She said it was our family heirloom for generations.” She trailed off.

“Miss Baggins- ” Fili started but she interrupted him.

“Just Iribella or Bell.” Fili’s heart skipped a bit at the sight of her smile.

“Then you can call me Fili.” He was rewarded with another smile. “I couldn’t help but notice - you refer to the hobbits as ‘they’ or ‘them’ when you talk about your people, not ‘we’. Don’t you consider yourself a hobbit?” He wondered. Her gaze became bitter.

“Sometimes it feels like I’m not… I never fit in Shire; you know? Always stood out, as being different. All hobbits in Hobbiton have dark hair, even my parents. I was often teased as a child because of my appearance. Other faunts called me a changeling, refusing to consider me a hobbit.” She shook her head. “My behavior was too adventurous and unrespectable. Adults considered me a bad influence and taught their children to avoid me. So, I had few friends then and even fewer now… Can you blame for forgetting that I’m one of them?” Bell raised her eyes. There was something in them, he couldn’t quite figure out what.

Fili was lost. He didn’t know what to say or how to make all hurt go away. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go, chasing off everything what was trying to hurt her. And he did that. It was a little uncomfortable, considering they were riding, but it was worth it when he felt Bell’s arms wound around his waist and squeezed him hard.

“You’ve got us now. You are not alone anymore.” Fili whispered in her hair.

“Yes! You are ours now! And we are not going to let you go any time soon!” Kili yelled cheerfully, ruining their moment completely. Fili glared at him. Kili just grinned back. Bell laughed at their antics.

“Thank you, boys. But don’t make promises that you cannot keep.” She smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Who knows, mayhaps, some nasty creature will eat you two!” Bell ignored their outcries, smiling, pleased with herself. She patted her pockets, trying to find something. Then gasped: “Oh, Master Nori!”

Nori pretended he wasn’t eavesdropping just a moment ago. Fili almost believed him. Almost.

“Aye, lassie?” Iribella took something out of her pocket and threw at him. It was a purse.

“I assumed that you dropped it in a commotion when you first arrived. I totally forgot about it until now!” She said with an honest smile. Nori stared at her with unreadable face, then nodded slowly and turned to his brother.

“Well? Where were we?” Bell asked, facing them.

“Your knives.” Fili prompted. “And that… What is it, anyway?” He pointed at the strange looking tube hanging from her belt. It was wooden, approximately fifteen inches long and had a hole.

Bell took it out of the sheath and held Infront his face. “It’s called a blowpipe. It’s a simple ranged weapon for shooting light projectiles such as darts. It operates by having the projectile placed inside the pipe and using the force created by one's forced exhalation to propel the projectile. The propulsive power is limited by the user’s strength of muscles and the vital capacity of the lungs.” She explained.

“I have never seen anything like this… is it one of hobbits weapons?” Ori questioned. He craned his neck to have a better look at the pipe.

“No, I found the scheme in an ancient crypt, during one of my travels. And then decided to make it and see what it’s capable of.” She shrugged, like it was nothing.

“A crypt?”

“You made it yourself?”

“How many times have you traveled?” They were all talking at the same time, demanding answers. Bell just glared. It helped to shut them up. 

She cleared her throat. “As a matter of fact – yes, in a crypt. Yes, I made it myself. Spend a month on the damn thing… it was worth it. How many times, well, it’s tricky question. Sometimes I travel for years, not coming back to Shire. I can’t tell you exactly, you shall ask Lyramein, she might know.” She trailed off, lost in thought.

“Who is Lyramein? No, you can’t just tell me she is a friend!” Kili cried out, noticing a sly smirk on her face.

“You just watch me.” She grinned, completely ignoring his groan.

“And the crypt? Will you tell us about it?” Asked Ori, eyes hopeful. A good part of his journal was already covered in runes and little sketches. No wonder he was Balin’s apprentice.

“Hmm…” Iribella pretended to be consider that suggestion for a moment. “Aye, I’ll tell you. But later.” She faked a tone which suggested she didn’t want to do it, but decided to do them a huge favor. Fili barely suppressed a laugh. But when she flashed a mischievous smile, he lost it.

“Knives, Bell.” Reminded Fili, after he stopped choking with laughter.

“What about them? It’s just a set of throwing knives, nothing special about it.” She yelped when Fili pulled out one from the sheath while Kili distracted her. He rode ahead a little and gazed critically at the knife. It was light, ideally balanced, with a comfortable handle. Several strange runes were engraved on the blade.

“Absolutely nothing!” She exclaimed angrily, snatching the knife back and sheathing it.

“Oi, come on, Bell! Nothing special? What about those runes, then?” Fili countered.

“Confusticate and bebother the curiosity of dwarrow!” Bell cursed. “You lot are too demanding. My knives are my own business and only mine! Go bother someone else.” She grumbled.

Yikes. He hit a sore spot. Fili reflected for a couple of minutes, then approached the burglar again. “What does ‘faunt’ mean?” He noted with pleasure that some of the tension eased out from her, when she realized he wasn’t asking about her weapons.

They continued to interrogate her, until the supper and a little after that. She told them a lot about hobbits in general, their customs and even about her feud with Lobelia. But she skillfully avoided further questions about Jor and others, her travels or herself, redirecting questions to Ori or brothers, asking about their family and lifes in the Blue Mountains. Or gave a hazy answer without any details.

Fili realized it only after she left for her shift. Another weird thing. When Dwalin distributed shifts for the first time, he did not include her in any group. She argued with him until both of their voices were hoarse, but in the end, Bell got herself a shift. “Trust me, I can stay awake for long period of time and yell loud enough if something happens to be heard back in Shire!” She insisted.

Iribella Baggins was not an ordinary hobbit. She slipped sometimes and used dwarven words, or behaved like a dwarf. It was not the company influence, no, she was doing it since the day they met. Bell was clearly hiding something and Fili was determined to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eregion, later known as Hollin, was a realm of the Ñoldorin elves during the Second Age, located near the West-gate of Moria. It was a rare elven kingdom, for the relations with the dwarves were cordial and both sides traded freely.
> 
> Lobelia is evil, I tell you. And she can hit you with an umbrella, so be careful.
> 
> Eregion is a place in Middle-earth located in the east of Eriador, which became the kingdom of the House of Feanor. Rather beautiful if you ask me.
> 
> Bell's story about Thain is from Tolkien Gateway. (And some information in the next chapters would be from that source)


	4. Four: In which where are flowers. And trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this happened but this chapter is almost longer than three previous combined. Yay? Thank you for the kudos and comments) Check out the notes at the end of the chapter. There would be some interesting information)

They have been travelling for nine weeks now. After Fili disobeyed his uncle’s order, the company started to warm up to Bell. Slowly, but surely Bell developed an easy friendship with Fili, Kili and Ori. It was a common sight – Bell, riding flanked by the brothers from both sides, or sitting huddled together around the camp fire, while Ori interrogated her about Shire. She also talked with Bofur pretty often, the dwarf was so merry and easy going, it was impossible not to like him.

Bell, true to her word, helped Bombur with cooking. After the first few times, he trusted her enough to let her cook without his supervision. They talked and swapped recipes. Bombur was shy and quiet, but if you asked him about food, he could give even a hobbit some trouble following his train of thoughts.

But the most surprising (for the dwarrow) friend she made was Bifur. After Fili and Kili told the company that Iribella made her blow pipe herself, Bifur figured out that she was quite talented with wood. They spent a lot of time together, carving toys in silence or with Bell telling him softly about her previous works or favorite carving tools. Or the time she carved a very live looking mouse and put it into her nosy neighbor’s pantry. “I swear, she screamed so loud, the glass on the windows shattered!” She recalled, laughing.

Bifur laughed too. He was an interesting person. He couldn’t speak Westeron but still understood everything. He was a little odd, even before his injury, if Bell understood Bofur correctly. He enjoyed green food and nature, just like she did. They quickly mastered the art of understanding each other without any words. One evening, she made him a flower crown, from cornflowers with oak leaves. When Bell explained what exactly it meant in her culture, Bifur stared at her for a minute, unblinking, then squeezed the life out of her with a force of his hug, lifting her in the air and spinning around, while Iribella laughed, relieved.

When Kili and Fili noticed his crown, they demanded two for themselves. She made one for Kili from honeysuckle and irises, one for Ori from clover and lily of the valley, one for Bofur from peppermint and dandelions. Fili was a little harder. She had mixed feelings for him and could not understand why. It was also very hard to find all those plants for others, (and it’s not considering that not all of them even bloomed right now) as it was unfamiliar territory and Thorin refused to stop for longer than ten minutes. Still, she managed. Fili’s crown was from lavender and ivy. Kili and Fili immediately started arguing whose was prettier, while Ori studied his in fascination. Bifur told Bofur something in Khudzul and it made the hatted dwarf grin widely and hug Bell hard.

It was a week ago. Right now, it was raining. For the third day in a row. All her dwarrow looked miserable and even Kili’s cheerful mood fell a little. Iribella was having none of that. She took off her cloak and gave it to Ori some time ago, enjoying the feeling of raindrops on her skin.

“Listen, Mr. Gandalf. Can’t you do something about this flood?” Exploded Dori. He looked ridiculous, his silver hair plastered on his face and his clothes clinging uncomfortably.

“It’s raining, Mr. Dwarf. And it will rain until it ends. If you want to change the weather in the world, look for another wizard.” Gandalf looked amused. His hat kept most of the water from his face, and he was relatively dry.

“Is there more? Other wizards?” Bell wondered.

“There are five of us. The eldest in our order is Saruman the White. Then there are two blue wizards, although, I have forgotten their names.” Gandalf replied.

“And the last one?”

“The fifth wizard… Radagast the Brown.” He trailed off. For the dramatic effect, no doubt. Bell rolled her eyes.

“Is he a great wizard too? Or is he like you?” She sassed. Gandalf threw her a disapproving look, while the brothers snickered. Bell gave him her most innocent smile.

“I believe he is an outstanding wizard, but in his own way. He is a good soul. He prefers a company of trees and animals. He looks after the vast forest far in the east. Which is very good for us, because evil is trying to penetrate this world everywhere.” He finished his speech and left them with their thoughts.

**********************************************

They camped under some trees. It was a quiet and peaceful evening. Bell was enjoying the last rays of the setting sun when Kili flopped down onto a stone next to her. “Why did you give your cloak to Ori? Weren’t you cold? Or do hobbits enjoy wandering around wet to the bone?” He nagged her, squeezing water from his hair. It stopped raining a couple of hours ago, but it wasn’t enough time for them to dry.

Bell snorted. “No, Kili, hobbits do not like to be wet. In fact, they don’t mix with water well. A lot of hobbits do not know how to swim, so getting wet is out of question.” She replied, wringing her tunic.

“Why? It’s not that hard.” Kili was confused. 

“Their bones are too heavy, thus they sink in. You need to have a lot of strength to hold yourself above the waterline, not to mention actual swimming.” She shook her head and sighed, resigned. Her hair was wet. She forgot about that part. Great. She tugged at the ribbon, which was holding her hair in a bun. It fell in waves around her head, blocking her sight.

“Can you swim?”

Iribella jerked a little. She forgot about Kili, who tilted his head and resembled a curious puppy. “I can. I’m lighter than most hobbits. It’s easier for me.” She fished out her brush and started untangling her hair.

“Shame. I wouldn’t have minded teaching you.” He wriggled his eyebrows and winked suggestively. Bell shoved him off the stone, both laughing hard, Kili holding his stomach.

“Now what’s going on here?” Fili intervened, coming closer.

“Nothing, brother. Just our burglar crushing all my hopes and dreams for our happy future together!” Kili bemoaned dramatically, clutching his chest. “You broke my heart with your cruel laugh and wicked glances. How can I live after that?” He fell on the floor and threw a hand across his face. “I will never love again!”

“Sorry, but you’re not my type, dear. You have to be between two and four feet in height, your ears supposed to be slightly pointed, your feet covered in nicely groomed hair and you must have leathery soles.” All that was said in high lecturing tone, as she parodied one of her conservative aunts. “All those muscles and long hair?” Bell scoffed. “Not proper! And you are declaring your undying love for a respectable hobbit lass looking like that? Where are your manners?” She scolded Kili, who looked dazed a bit. “And you didn’t even bring me flowers! No, no, no!” Bell crossed her arms across her chest and sent him a mock glare. “Come back when you look less like a savage and more like a proper hobbit and mayhaps, we’ll discuss it again.” She finished with a pompous look on her face. 

That sent them into a long fit of laughter. “So,” Said Fili after calming down a bit, “Kili doesn’t fit your image of a perfect husband?” He teased and felt a pang at the thought. What was happening? Why Bell’s imaginary husband bothered him? 

He didn’t have time to develop this thought, as she shook her head mournfully and brushed off a non-existing tear. “It is so hard to find a worthy husband.” She shared dramatically. “I’m starting to think that I’ll die all alone!” Bell hid her face in her arms and wailed a little, complaining loudly about her cruel fate.

Kili was still on the ground, giggling. Bell heard the company snicker around them. Thorin was brooding, so he probably didn’t even hear them and Gandalf had an amused spark in his eye.

Ori sat down next to her and opened his journal. He frowned at the page and wrote something angrily. “What got you so worked up, Ori?” Kili rolled on his stomach and was watching him with clear interest. The scribe blushed a little at the attention. ‘Huh,’ Bell mused, ‘we’ll need to work on that.’ She grinned and focused back on the pair.

Ori smiled sheepishly. “I just realized that water damaged a couple of pages and I’ll have to rewrite then. Nothing to be worried about.” He hurried to assure them. Bell smiled kindly and squeezed his hand.

“Don’t worry, can we help you somehow?” She questioned gently.

“No, no, no! I have it under control. Though I heard your words earlier and couldn’t help but wonder – do hobbits court with flowers?” He held his breath, waiting for the answer. Bofur and Nori moved closer and Bifur sat down on the ground next to Bell’s knees, leaning at her. She rolled her eyes fondly, looking at eager dwarrow around her. They reminded her about the times her mother told her and her brothers tales about her adventures. She squeezed her locket, completely missing the concerned look Fili gave her at the motion.

“Hobbits are simple creatures and their traditions are simple as well.” Bell started. “The courting consists of walks together, dances, exchange of food and meeting with family. Although, the last point is optional, given that in Shire everyone knows each other.” At some point she started untangling knots on Bifur’s hair, too distracted by memories to realize what she was doing. “If one hobbit wants to state their wish to court another, they should gift their chosen one with a bouquet of flowers.”

“Just any flowers?” Bofur said, disbelieving. Bell shook her head.

“No, the type of flower depends on what the giver wants to say.” She explained patiently.

“You can say something with flowers?” Kili questioned. Bell nodded, braiding Bifur’s hair out of his face absently.

“Every flower has its own meaning. Hobbits learn them all. My father had an old book with all known plants and their meanings. It was huge, heavy and so fragile I was afraid it will fall to pieces while I read it! Dai had dropped it on his foot once, he was limping for a week after that!” She recalled with a chuckle.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Kili yelled suddenly, startling Oin from his doze. Kili ignored the dwarf’s curses and focused on Bell. “Those crowns you made us, they were made of flowers, right?” Bell stared at him, wondering how many times he was dropped on his head as a dwarfling. Distantly she heard Fili sigh in exasperation. ‘Well, at least I’m not alone.’ She guessed.

“Yes, Kili, flower crowns are usually made from flowers.”

Kili flushed but continued stubbornly: “What did they mean?” He asked.

Bell tried to recall which plants she used for each crown. “Well, honeysuckle in yours meant ‘You make the world a better place’. It also means generosity. Iris has a lot of meanings – ‘friendship’, ‘trust’, ‘faith’, ‘hope’ and ‘fearlessness’. So, your crown meant that I think you are a trustworthy friend, who makes my life better.” Kili’s eyes was suspiciously glassy as he turned his face away. Bell continued. “Clover in Ori’s means ‘happiness’ and lily of the valley ‘reliability’. It meant that I consider him a reliable friend and wish him happiness.” Ori furtively wiped his eyes. 

“Tell about mine! Tell about mine!” Bofur requested childishly. A smile quirked up her lips.

“Peppermint means ‘warm feelings’ and dandelions ‘happiness’, ‘devotion’ and ‘loyalty’.” Bell fulfilled his request, finishing the biggest braid in Bifur’s hair and starting a smaller one. “Your crown meant that I’m comfortable in your presence, consider you as a dear friend and think you are a loyal person, devoted to your family and friends.” Bofur eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, dumbstruck.

“Bifur’s cornflowers mean ‘grace’, joy’, ‘loyalty’ and ‘ingenuousness’. Oak leaves mean ‘friendship’, ‘mental and physical strength’ and ‘valor’. By giving him cornflowers, I asked for his friendship and combined with oak I said that he is strong and good warrior.” Bell felt him hug her legs and with a jolt realized what she was doing.

“Oh, Bifur, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I was braiding your hair! Please forgive me!” She apologized. Dwarf hair was their pride and rather private thing. Only family and close friends were allowed to touch it. Bifur touched the braids and grinned in delight. He grumbled something smiling.

“He says you do not need to apologize. He considers you a dear friend as well and likes how you braided his hair.” Bofur translated.

Iribella was stunned for a moment then squeezed Bifur in a tight hug which he returned with equal strength. He bumped their foreheads carefully avoiding an axe. “Thank you, Bifur. That means a lot to me.” She whispered. They let go of each other.

“Hey, what about Fili?” Bofur asked out of blue.

“What?” The hatted dwarf sighed.

“Fili’s crown.” He reminded her.

“Oh, right! Well, it had ivy, which means ‘friendship’, ‘affection’ and ‘fidelity’. Lavender means ‘happiness’, ‘peace of mind’, ‘admiration’ and ‘sophistication’. It also represents purification and freshness. His crown meant that I consider him a friend and will not betray his trust. That he gives me happiness and peace of mind.” When Bell finished the tips of her ears were red. “Its scent is nice as well. It has calming effect.”

Fili grinned and declared: “Mine was better!”

Kili jumped on his feet, swaying a little. “What? You probably shook all your brain out of your head while you were riding. Obviously, mine was better!” He argued.

They bantered until Thorin barked at them to shut up. They continued to bicker in whispers. Iribella rolled her eyes. “Bell? Could you please continue talking about courtship?” Ori asked.

“Of course. After the giver gave their chosen one flowers, they have to wait for an answer. If the receiver wants to court, they give the appropriate flowers. The same goes for rejection. Though, you can also give dry flowers as a sigh of rejection, but that considered rather rude.” She grinned. “Or you can give a bouquet of lobelias or basil as a sign of disgust or hate.” Bell heard Ori and Kili giggle. 

“Hobbits do not exchange gifts?” Fili wondered.

“Not usually. It is not requested. For example, my father had built Bag End as a courting gift for my mother, but no one else have ever done something like that.” Bell chuckled.

“He gifted her a house?” Kili repeated in disbelieve. Bell nodded, smiling.

“Aye, he did. Their courtship caused the biggest scandal in ages! A respectable Baggins and an adventurous Took. Incredible! The whole Shire was in uproar. But they loved each and ignored everyone else…”

“That sounds like they love each other greatly.” Ori said.

“Aye, they did.” Bell squeezed her locket again.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Ori stuttered. Bell hurried to reassure him. 

“It’s fine. They died a long time ago. Do not worry. While I’m sad they are gone, I know our Maker will take care of them.”

That calmed Ori a bit. To change the subject Bell asked. “What about your courting traditions?” Ori brightened a little, but Fili answered first.

“We state our wish to court another with a gift. Traditionally it is a bead, crafted by our own hands. It must be engraved with runes and symbols, which represent our intended somehow. Their deeds, personality or achievements. If the recipient wishes to court, they should engrave their own bead and give it as a first gift.” He explained.

“First gift? Where are more than one?” Bell questioned.

“Aye, the number of gifts depends on the social status of the couple. Miners can exchange only two gifts and royalty from five to ten. If the recipient rejects the offer, then the giver will leave them alone. Some dwarrow dedicate themselves to their craft completely and refuse to court.” Bell considered pretending to be unaware further, as she knew the part about gifts, but the pert about craft caught her unguard.

“Why would they do something like that?” She wondered.

Fili glanced at Thorin, but he was arguing with Balin and Gandalf about something and was not paying attention. He moved closer to Bell and lowered his voice “When our Maker first made us, he split our souls in two and put in two different bodies. Since then, almost all dwarrow have someone perfect for them. We call them Ones. Each dwarrow has a deep knowledge about their One. Some recognize each over at a glance; others need time. And some dwarrow do not have One. That’s why they are dedicated to their craft.”

Bell thought it over. “And how often does a dwarf find their One?” She asked no one in particular.

And let out a tired sigh then a voice answered behind her: “That, Master Burglar, is in no way your business. Fili, Kili! Your shift is first. Now!” Thorin thundered. Bell stood up and faced him. He glared at her. “A word.” He said and went into the night not even bothering to check if she is following him.

Iribella considered staying back, just to see how much time he would need to realize she is not there. But sill went after their royal leader. They still need him and it will be counterproductive to spent time trying to find him, if he gets lost. 

Thorin was waiting for her near the ponies. Bell calmly stood in front of him, waiting.

“You need to stop it.” He demanded.

Bell raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon. Stop what exactly?” She inched her head.

“You are distracting them! You know nothing about the dangers of the wild. And your merry stories only reduce their alertness, implanting them with a false sense of security.” Thorin growled. “And when something happens and they will not be fast enough to defend themselves?” He hissed.

Iribella waited for a moment. Suddenly she let out a high-pitched scream, startling Thorin so hard he jumped. Two moments later most of the company was around them with weapons out. 

“What happened?”

“Bell, are you alright?”

“Lassie, was that you or Thorin?”

Bell turned back to Thorin who was dumbstruck. “Fast enough?” She didn’t wait for an answer and turned to calm the company. “Sorry, just a test of attention.” She gave the angry dwarrow her most apologetic smile. Grumbling and cursing they went back toward the camp. Bifur came near her, threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her demands to put her down and went back to the camp, leaving Thorin with Gandalf and Dwalin.

“I told you – hobbits are remarkable creatures. They never cease to amaze me.” Gandalf chuckled and left. Thorin was still staring at the ground. Dwalin rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back, successfully earning himself a glare.

**********************************************

For the next few days Thorin was even more unbearable than ever. He was hurrying them every moment, barked at the slightest misconduct and stopped only after poor Ori fainted from exhaustion.

That evening they set up the camp at some crag. The atmosphere was depressing. Dori was angry at Thorin and wouldn’t let Ori out of his sight even for a moment. Ori wasn’t happy with such development. Fili watched Bell as she gave her pony an apple and murmured something, glaring at Myrtle then she neighed and shoved her. He noticed how she tensed at the sound of howling.

“Please, let it be wolves.” He heard her mutter. She looked in the direction of the sound’s source, like she was hoping to see something. 

“Those are not wolves. Wargs and orcs.” Fili stated absently.

“Yes! There are dozens of them here.” Kili exclaimed theatrically. Fili felt something shift uneasy inside him then Bell whipped her head around to stare at him. Her face resembled a marble statue but her eyes were blazing. 

Kili didn’t seem to notice this. He continued to escalate the atmosphere, trying to scare the burglar. “Murderers. The whole valley is teeming with them.” Kili lowered his voice ignoring the kick Fili gave him. “They attack in the early morning when everyone is still sleeping. Fast and quiet – only rivers of blood.”

“And which part of that do you find the most amusing?” Bell asked in dull, monotone voice. She was gripping her locket so hard her knuckles were white. “You think night orc raids are joke? Let me tell you this – they are never quiet. Someone in the caravan always notices and warns others and then, then the massacre begins.” With each word she stepped closer looking Kili straight in the eye. “All you hear is frightened screams and deafening roar of battle. It is terrifying and it will never leave your dreams.” She whispered, casting her eyes aside.

The company was staring at her in stunned silence. All fight drained out of her body and she just looked very tired. Fili’s heart raced. ‘How does she know it? Please, Mahal, let it be from the story she heard or something!’ He pleaded. Gandalf coughed and attempted to change the subject into something more pleasant.

“Iribella, my dear, tell me please, where have your brothers been when we visited? I wanted to talk to them as well. Last time I visited Celyn was almost of age. Surely he has a lot of news to share?” He questioned good-naturedly. Bell, if it was even possible, became even more tired.

“You can always ask him yourself. His asphodelus is the third if you count from the right.” She replied, tone deprived of any emotions. Gandalf’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I was hoping for the best…” Bell shook her head.

“No, you deliberately did not want to see the truth. You saw very well that the Bag End did not look like four hobbits live in it. It was a fool’s hope, Gandalf. But I understand your wish to remain ignorant for a little longer. Believe me, I do.” Gandalf had tears in his eyes.

“How many are there?” The company was confused. ‘What are they talking about?’ Fili wondered.

Bell sighed, closed her eyes and sat down heavily. “Eight.” She stated. Gandalf gasped but she ignored him. “My parents had triplets, a year after your last visit. All boys. Father was so proud.” She whispered softly, staring into the fire. The company broke into whispers at the word ‘triplets’ but she didn’t react.

“What happened?” Gandalf prompted gently. A bitter smile appeared on her face and she let out a broken chuckle.

“Orcs' night raid.” Gandalf gaped in disbelief.

“How did you escape?” She torn her gaze from the fire and stared at him.

“Who said I did?” Gandalf blanched. Bell grabbed her waterskin and muttered something about river.

When she disappeared in the dark Bofur voiced a question that tormented everyone: “What was that?”

Gandalf suddenly looked older. He lighted up his pipe and took a deep breath. “Iribella’s parents – Belladonna nee Took and Bungo Baggins were my old friends. They died twenty-tree years ago, I’m not sure how, but I do hope it was a peaceful death. Last time I saw them, they had four faunts – Celyn, Ciar and twins – Dai and our Iribella. And apparently, they had three more kids later…” 

“But what happened to them? And what does the orc raid have to do with it?” Ori asked. Gandalf closed his eyes, but not before Fili noticed deep grief reflected in them. He felt a chill run down his back. 

“Then a hobbit dies, their relatives plant an asphodelus as a sign of sorrow and mourning.” He told them. Fili felt sick.

“And she has eight. Mahal, her whole family!” He grabbed his head. Ori moved closer to his brothers. Bifur was crying. Gloin squeezed Oin’s arm. Kili was white.

“And they died in an orc raid.” He said in devastated voice. Gandalf nodded, confirming his guess.

Fili jumped to his feet. “And where do you think you are going?” Thorin spoke for the first time since they stopped.

“I’m going after Bell.” Thorin crossed his arms.

“You have done enough,” Kili cringed at his tone. “Mayhap, it will teach you something. Now, leave the burglar alone.”

“She’s been alone since her family died. I think it’s enough.” Fili countered. He left the camp and tried to remember the way to the river. He found Bell on the shore. She was sitting on the ground hugging her knees. She was stargazing. At some point she let loose her hair and now it fluttered in the wind around her. Fili was startled by how small and vulnerable she looked. He sat down next to her. The only sign that she noticed him was a slight nod. They sat in silence for some time. Fili didn’t know that to say, so he just decided to be here for her. 

“We were on our way to Rivendell when the orcs attacked us. My mother’s health did not return to normal, after she gave birth to triplets. We decided to ask Lord Elrond for help. He was my mother’s old friend.” Fili listened with bated breath. “They came at dawn. Wargs, orcs… we didn’t stand a chance. Our delegation consisted of mothers with children and several rangers. It was not enough. The rangers fought hard, trying to give us a chance to run, to escape. Wargs killed anyone who tried. My father and Ciar died first. Wargs ripped them apart. Celyn tried to lead Mom, Dálthí and Lonán away, but an orc gutted him and laughed when mom pleaded him to let kids go. I didn’t see what he did, the only thing I know is what she was decapitated along with the boys. I was hiding with Dai and Pryderi when a rider found us. An orc ripped Pryderi from my hands, warg pounced on Dai, I could not stop him! They killed my parents, brothers and everyone else in the caravan. I survived only because their leader found it amusing that I killed a warg with a skillet.” She shared quietly.

Fili was paralyzed from shock. Mahal’s beard! He could not even imagine how someone could go through something like that. To watch your family being teared apart and not be able to do anything! It was horrible. He can almost feel his hatred of the orcs increasing.

Then a thought occurred to him. He prayed he was wrong. “Bell, how old were you?” He held his breath, not wanting to miss her answer.

“Seventeen.” It seemed to Fili that he had been doused with cold water. His ears rang, her answer was repeated in his head. 

“SEVENTEEN?” He roared, furious. He wanted to break the neck of every living orc with his bare hands. He jerked then Bell touched his forearm. She tugged him back on the ground.

“Calm down. Despite the fact that I’m rather fluttered with your indignation, it is useless now.” She told him softly.

“How can you be so calm?” She shrugged and laid down on the grass. She patted the spot beside her, urging him to join. He flopped down with a sigh.

“I’m not calm. I still hate orcs and sometimes I break. Remind me to apologize to Kili. I shouldn’t have snapped at him.” She shook her head a little, to clear it. “I think that you should not dwell on things you cannot change. It will only bring pain and will not allow you to heal. You need to learn from the past, not live in it, forgetting about the real world around you. Yes, it’s difficult and often incredibly painful, but it’s life. It must to be done.” She tilted her head to look him in the eye.

“I can’t bring my family back to life. But I can remember them and everything we shared. I will miss them forever, but I won’t allow this pain to consume and break me.” Bell removed the locket from her neck and opened it.

There were two pictures inside. Thanks to his dwarven night-vision, Fili was able to see them. There were four hobbits on the left picture. One was clearly older than the others. He had dark brown hair, friendly gray eyes and plump body structure. He was dressed in white shirt, yellow waistcoat and brown trousers. He was sitting in the armchair with two of his sons at either side and one on the floor in front him. ‘It must be her father. Bell has his nose.’ Fili mused.

“This is my father – Bungo.” Bell confirmed hiss guess. “These are Celyn, Ciar and Dai. My older brothers.” Celyn took after Bungo. Same dark hair, rounded face, grey eyes and a chin dimple. He even dressed similar, only his waistcoat was red. Ciar had curly hair, also dark, earthy-brown eyes, slightly pointed nose and had a crescent-shaped mole on his left cheek. He wore green tunic and brown pants. A strange amulet was on his neck. Fili tried to remember where he saw it before, but came up with nothing. He refocused on the last one – Dai. He was suddenly struck by the resemblance between him and Iribella. ‘They were twins.’ He recalled Gandalf’s words. Fili studied him closely. He was a copy of Bell – same head tilt, bright amber eyes, button-nose, broad smile and thick curly hair. Yet, his hair was dark. He wore blue tunic and suspender pants.

Bell pointed at the second picture: “My mom – Belladonna.” Now Fili saw that Bell had her curls and eyes from her mother. Belladonna had long dark curly hair. Her face was round and plump, smile kind and affectionate. She wore light pink dress and purple waistcoat. She had three small children in her arms. They looked no older than ten years old! “Those imps are Dálthí, Lonán and Pryderi. They were two.” Fili struggled to swallow a lump in his throat. Their clothes were identical. White tunics and brown pants. Short dark hair, big gray eyes, chubby cheeks and so much life.

Aiming for distraction he quizzed. “What is this amulet? I feel like I’ve seen it before.” Bell put the locket back on and sat up. Fili followed suit. She fished a braid out from her hair. Fili caught a glimpse of second braid behind her ear but was unable to make it out. He focused on visible one. It was the braid he had seen back in Bag End. Now he grasped why the amulet seemed familiar. They had similar engravings.

Bell untied her bead and held it out. "This is a pointer, in a sense. In our language it is called ' _Treoir chroí_ ' - heart guide. Every hobbit gets one at birth. It grows up on a special plant in every family’s garden. It can take any form. My father had a hair clip, and my mother had cufflinks. It is assumed that _Treoir chroí_ represents one's soulmate. Their qualities, features or deeds. It helps us to find them."

"What, it starts to glow in your soulmate presence?" Fili joked. Bell slapped his shoulder affectionally.

"No, silly, it doesn't. See these runes? Each one tells me about a certain character trait of my soulmate. I know that they are honest, faithful, kind, loving, clever and brave. That they will always be there for me and will never leave me all alone. And there is also an ‘ _amhrán_ ’. Song in Westeron." Fili blinked in confusion.

“What song? You sing to each other and decide if you will be together?” Bell heaved an exasperated sigh and she flicked him on his nose slightly.

“Just like you dwarrow have a deep knowledge about your One, hobbits have a deep knowledge about their _amhrán_. Each one is different, but soulmates share their song. If the _amhráin_ match, then you can be certain this person is your soulmate.”

Her face acquired a painful expression when she admitted: "However, it does glow when you give it to your soulmate." She hurried to tell him, noticing his spreading grin. "But not for long!" Bell glared at him. Fili laughed and pointed out.

"I see hobbits have a secret language as well." He inched his head in question.

"It is not secret. Other folk just do not know about it. They barely even know what a hobbit is! I bet you didn't know either, before you met me!" Fili held up his hands in surrender, gesturing for her to continue.

She huffed, irritated. "This glow is called ' _Solas Soulmate_ ' - soulmate light. The color of the glow is unique for each pair. Color indicates what kind of abilities a couple will gain. My parents had deep-purple. Not very common, but also not rare. They were able to read each other's thoughts and talk to each other if they were in an eighty feet radius." Iribella snorted. "They told us about their ability only after my ten birthday. Before, we assumed they were wizards." Fili giggled.

"What other color a glow can be?"

"Red, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink." Bell listed. "There may also be various shades indicating the strength of the ability. The most common colors among hobbits are yellow, blue and pink. Their abilities are pretty similar. Yellow - you can feel each other emotions, blue - know if your soulmate is approaching or moving away and pink - you know if they are hurt. Their range is not very big, only from twenty to forty feet.” She shivered. Fili took off his jacket and gave it to her. Bell took it with grateful smile wrapping herself in it like a blanket. Fili snorted and earned himself a kick in the shin. 

“Anyway, red, green and purple are more, hm, advanced and unusual. One out of hundred. As I already said purple indicates your ability to communicate telepathically, green – soulmates can share dreams sometimes and red – the ability to share memories. Additionally, they include all abilities of yellow, blue and pink glow combined. I’m not sure what their range is, it varied, but the most powerful work across the entire Shire.” Bell quieted after she finished. 

“So, six colors in total?” Fili concluded. Bell looked pensive for a moment. She inched her head and began in half-whispered voice.

“Father told me about another one, a legend among our people, just a myth. This glow is not monochrome like others, but more like a transition of one color to another. No one knows for sure which colors. They say that such a glow only happened once. It shimmered with brightest violet and silver colors. This glow doesn't have a name, since so few believe in its existence. Nevertheless, it is said that the pair’s abilities included all powers the other colors indicate in a reinforced version and with larger range. In conjunction with the ability to ‘grow’ tattoos on each over skin.”

Fili’s eyebrows were raised high. “To grow tattoos? But what does that mean?” Bell leaned on his right side, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Not literally grow. It’s like soulmates are telling their feelings and they are expressed through pictures in the form of tattoo. For example, if one is feeling happy the other can find a sun tattoo on their wrist or a butterfly near their elbow. Of course, it’s not always possible to understand what a tattoo means, but sometimes it’s pretty obvious." Iribella smiled sleepily. "Flower tattoos are my favorite. Father said you can watch them grow and bloom. It must be truly fascinating and beautiful thing to observe. Most of the tattoos disappear with time, but if the emotion behind one is really strong, when it will stay permanently.”

Fili turned all this data in his head and tugged Bell closer, feeling her shiver again. “You know, your soulmates are awfully similar to our Ones. What a weird coincidence.” Bell mumbled something and Fili had to strain his ears to make it out.

“Not a coincidence, silly, our Makers are spouses, after all.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked feeling very much like an idiot. Apparently, Bell thought so too as she sighed.

“The Green Lady – Yavanna. Aulë’s wife?” Fili still could not understand what she driving at. “She is our Maker.” Iribella mumbled sleepily, her exhaustion finally catching up. While Fili was 'processing' all new information (he was blinking dumbly and staring into the night) she quickly fell asleep on his shoulder. 

Fili noticed it only after a few minutes. His heart was ready to burst from a feeling he couldn't identify as he realized how much Bell trusted him. Not only she told him about her family, she also fell asleep near him, trusting him to protect her. Fili carefully eased her up into his hands. She immediately curled into him seeking warmth. He hurried back in the camp, nodding to Dwalin in greeting. Kili bolted toward Fili as soon as he saw him coming. He opened his mouth to say something but Fili shushed him, nodding at Bell's sleeping form. 

Bifur was already laying out her sleeping bag next to his own. Fili put her in it and covered Bell with a blanket. She sighed in her sleep and burrowed herself in the blanket. It was adorable. Bifur chased him away with one not really polite gesture. Fili went toward his own pack to get ready for sleep. He tried to ignore all Thorin's dissatisfied glances he sent his way. Kili plopped down next to him. 

"How much does she hate me?" He asked without preamble. He was tapping his foot nervously and looked quite anxious. Fili stilled his movements with a hand on his knee.

"She doesn't hate you, Kee. Bell is actually sorry she snapped at you. It was an unfortunate coincidence." He reassured his brother. 

"But I said all those things trying to scare her! I didn't think that it will cause her so much pain, but I still did it!" Kili argued. He looked absolutely wretched. Fili tugged him into a tight hug.

"Their death is not your fault. You did not know about it and did not want to hurt her. Kee, try to get some rest and in the morning you can apologize. Alright?" Kili nodded into his shoulder. They settled down to sleep. 

Fili couldn't fall asleep, though. Bell's story was repeating itself in his head. All this talk about magical glow, abilities and disappearing tattoos reminded him of something, he just wasn't able to grasp what, where and when. With a frustrated sigh he rolled on his back and glared at the sky. 'I can ask Ori. Mayhap, he will help.' 

The last thing Fili registered before falling asleep was his brother's hard grip on his hand.

**********************************************

Next day was interesting. It started with Kili begging for Bell's forgiveness with sincere remorse in his voice and a tight hug. Bell squeaked, surprised with the sheer strength of it. It took her twenty minutes to assure Kili what no, she wasn't mad, no, she doesn't hate him, yes, he will accept her apology as well or she will never make him pies. After that the matter was settled. 

During the breakfast, Bell shared her story with the rest of the company. Fili was on her side quietly offering his support as the story came to the end. Ori and Dori cried and she noticed that Balin was also stealthily wiping his eyes. Others were shocked as well and expressed their sincere condolences, only Thorin remained silent. But there was a sympathetic glint in his eye as he watched her.

Bifur refused to let Bell go further than five feet. He glared darkly at anyone who came too close to her. He even growled at Dwalin! Bell just let him do as he pleased. She was touched by his care and strike of protectiveness. It was nice to know you have someone who cares about you. Well, of course she had Jor, Hgrodrom and Lyramein, but they couldn't always be there for her, no matter how much they wished to. They had their own lives too. She wasn't left alone per se, but where were some moments. 

They reached the outskirts of the woods by mid-day. In a clearing, they noticed a house burnt to the ground. Bell exhaled sharply and pressed both hands to her mouth, which made Fili and Kili turn to look at her. "Oh, Jasper…" She murmured devastated.

"You knew people who lived here?" Fili asked surprised. She nodded.

"An old farmer Jasper and his wife Amareil. I passed through this area just a couple of months ago and everything was alright. They were so happy…" Iribella closed her eyes and dismounted. 

Thorin looked around and announced: "We will spend the night here. Fili, Kili - look after the ponies, feed them." He nodded to himself. "Oin, Gloin, make a fire." Oin shouted "Will be done." Successfully stunning a nearby Gloin. He winced and glared at his brother, grumbling and rubbing his ear. 

"I think it’s better for us to continue on our way." Gandalf argued.

"And where will we go?" Thorin asked sarcastically. 

"We can get to Rivendell." The wizard replied. Thorin looked very displeased at the topic.

"I already told you. I will not come close to this place." He firmly planted himself to the spot and crossed his arms on his chest. His glare could burn a hole in the wizard.

Gandalf sighed, clearly annoyed. "Why? Elves will help us. They will give us shelter, food, wise advice." He argued. Thorin glared harder.

"I do not need their advice." But Gandalf was not going to give up so easily.

"We have a map that we cannot read." He pointed out. "Elrond will help us." 

Thorin exploded. "He will help? The dragon attacked Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs robbed Moriah. Corrupted the sacred halls. Elves watched and did nothing. You offer to seek help from those who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father!" By the end of his monologue Thorin was yelling. 

"But you are not them. I didn’t give you the map and the key for you to live in the past." Gandalf continued angrily. "Why have you kept them for so many years?" Thorin demanded. The wizard threw his hands in the air, cursed under his breath and stormed out past the company. 

"Gandalf! Where are you going?" Bell shouted after him. 

"I'm going to make up a company for the only one who still has the remnants of the mind!" He yelled back. 

"And who what might be?" Bell wondered tartly. 

"Myself, Mrs. Baggins. Enough dwarves for me today!" He replied. 

"Gandalf the Grey! Come back here that very instant! You are an adult and should not throw a tantrum like a faunt! You know just as well as I do what it is a bad place and you know better than to leave us here alone!" She scolded him loudly. Her hands were on her hips, scrunched nose and mouth in a scowl - the exact image of a mother scolding her naughty children. Gandalf waved her off. 

"What do you mean by 'bad place'?" Kili distracted her from trying to set the wizard on fire with a glare. She huffed in displease.

"Tell me, what do you hear?" Kili listened for a few moments, shrugged and said indifferently.

"Nothing but silence, why?" Bell hit him on the forehead. "Ow!" He rubbed a bruised spot and casted a betrayed look at her.

"Exactly! No birds' singing, animals do not scour, nothing! If everything was fine, they would not be hiding. Something is clearly wrong here." She stared around, suppressing a chill. "We should not stay here." Turning to Thorin she tried to convince him. "Just ten more miles. Away from this place. You don’t want to go to the elves, fine, but we need to leave." Thorin stared at her.

"We. Will. Camp. Here." He turned around and left. Bell struggled not to reach out for her dagger. Curse that stubborn dwarf! 

Evening came fast. "Hurry up, Bombur! We are hungry!" Thorin said. Bell rolled her eyes. This dwarf cannot be polite, even if his life will depend on it! She gave Bombur a comforting pat on his shoulder. Bifur grumbled something to her and gestured at the forest.

"Aye, I don't like it either. And that dratted wizard! Left us all alone in the middle of nowhere!" She rumbled. 

"Hey, don't worry, he is a wizard. He does what he wants. Hold this. Be so kind, take it to the lads." Bofur handed her two bowls with stew. Bell took it and went toward the ponies, with a nod of her head she let Bifur understand that she could handle it alone. "Hey, that's enough for you!" She heard Bofur yell at Bombur. With a chuckle Bell continued her way. 

She reached the clearing where the boys watched the ponies. They stood motionless, staring at the ponies. "Here." Bell handed them the bowls. They didn't react at all. Something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, knowing that she would certainly regret it, Bell asked: "What's the matter?" 

"Thorin told us to guard the ponies." Kili whispered. 

"And we have one problem." Fili continued. 

Bell's eye twitched. She is going to strangle them in their sleep! 

"What problem?" She wondered feigning disinterest. 

"There were sixteen." Kili stated. 

No, forget strangling. She will kill them slowly. Very slowly. Mayhap she should drown them. 

"Yes." Bell replied. Or she could bane their food. She tried to recall what poisons she had with her. 

"And now there are fourteen." Fili finished in depressed tone. 

They checked the remaining ponies. "Daisy and Bungo are gone." Kili said in a panicking voice. Bell listened to her instinct and feelings. She subtly reached and connected to the ground. It responded easily. Bell frowned. She did not like the response she received.

"We should tell Thorin." She told the brothers.

"No, do not disturb him. You are a master of thieves; you’ll deal with this." Kili begged her. Bell sighed. Yes, their uncle was scary, but this was ridiculous! 

She looked around for some kind of clue. The earth tingled in warning, but it was quite vague. It could not speak, after all. Several trees laid on the ground, uprooted. The branches of others were broken almost at the crown. Bell reached to her senses again. Nearby, the earth shook under someone’s footsteps. Someone big and heavy. And it was coming their way! 

Bell pulled the boys by the elbows to hide under the trees, ignoring their protests and shushing them. The ground was shaking closer. Even the brothers noticed it and finally shuted up. 

A troll passed them, taking two ponies with him. A troll! Scratch the brothers, she will murder Thorin! But first, she needs to deal with a troll. They silently followed him. The troll slowly walked into the clearing, to the fire, near which two more trolls sat. He put the ponies into the fenced corral. Three trolls. 'Great! Just wonderful!' Bell was cursing Thorin, Gandalf and this very quest in all the languages she knew. 

"He grabbed Myrtle and Minty! They will eat them; something needs to be done." Bell whispered. 

"Yes. Hurry up. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. And you are so small, they won’t notice you. It is completely safe. We will cover you." Kili told her, disappearing in the bushes. 

"If you get into trouble, shout twice like a horned owl and once like an eagle owl." Fili nodded and disappeared right after his brother. 

Bell stared after them, wondering absently what Dwalin will do to her if she will murder the entire royal family. Probably something very unpleasant. She easily climbed the nearest tree to gather more information. She hopped from branch to branch without any sound. Bell got as close as she dared. Now she could hear them talking. To make it easier Bell gave them nicknames. Mayhap not very creative but well, you can't really blame her for that.

"Mutton yesterday. Mutton today. Apparently, tomorrow we'll have to eat this nasty mutton." Complained the Ugly number one. 

"Stop grumbling already. This is not a sheep for you. These are fresh horses." Scolded the Ugly number two. 

"I do not like horses. Such muck, little fat." Whined the Little-ugly one. 

"Everything is better than an old skinny farmer. Only skin and bones. I'm still picking him out of my teeth." The Ugly number one intervened. The Little-ugly one suddenly sneezed into the cauldron. The first troll scoffed. "Great roast. With snot." 

"Oh, maybe it will be tastier." The Ugly number two said eagerly. Bell banged her head on a tree trunk and groaned quietly. They are so stupid. And they ate poor Jasper and Amareil! 

"Oh! I have more!" Little-ugly one stood up, leaned over the cauldron and winced then the Ugly number one twisted his ear. 

"Well no, that's enough. Sit down already." He told him. But the Little-ugly one did not calm down. He turned toward the corral with hungry eyes. 

"We ought to gut these mares. I don't like all those guts." He reached an arm to one of the ponies. The Ugly number one roughly showed him back on his place. 

"I told you to sit down!" He roared. 

"I'm starving. Will we eat horse meat today, or what?" The Ugly number two groaned.

Bell was done listening. This conversation was giving her a headache. Well, let's see what can be done. If she remembered correctly, the cave trolls have a weak spot is the base of their neck. It is worth checking if this is the case with these trolls. Bell switched her hiding place to the one right behind the Ugly number one. She took out her blow pipe, darts and a bottle of poison. Deftly, she poisoned three darts, hiding everything else back. 

She shot a dart toward the first troll. He didn't even notice it. Good. Bell quickly changed her position and shot the second one. And the last one after him. This poison began to work after a couple of minutes, but from the troll it was not possible to say whether it worked at all. Thus, Bell proceeded to the second part of her plan. She loosened her hair and wove leaves and several branches into it. Her clothes were green, so it will work. Iribella started waiting for the right moment. 

The trolls, meanwhile, continued their conversation. "Why is he always cooking? All food tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." The Ugly number two argued, throwing his arms in the air. 

"Except for the chicken itself." Picked up the Little-ugly one. 

"Which tastes like fish." Continued the Ugly number two. 

"Among other things, you could say thank you to me: “Thank you very much, Bert; delicious stew, Bert; what? Is it so difficult? ... One pinch of squirrel droppings." He yelled at the Little-ugly one when he stole his mug. "Hey, this is mine!"

"Sorr- Oi!" He yelped as the Ugly number one banged him at his head. He tasted the stew and a smile appeared on his face. 

"Ooooh... today the stew turned out amazing. Try it, huh? Tasty, huh? He-he-he that's why I cook." The Ugly number one boasted proudly. He let the Little-ugly one to taste the stew. 

"My stomach is rumbling. I need to grind something, now. Meat. I want raw meat." The Ugly number two started toward the corral. 

Well, what's her cue to go. Bell plastered a smile and went out into the clearing. 

**********************************************

Fili watched with horror in the very fiber of his soul how Bell appeared in the clearing. She had loosened her hair and had leaves in it. That foolish creature went right toward the trolls! 

She cleared her throat. Loudly. Fili and Kili exchanged terrified glances. 

"Good evening, gentlemen. How was your day?" She asked conversationally. The trolls stared at her in confusion. 

"Wha-? What is it?" Questioned the little troll. 

"I'm a tree spirit." Bell told them calmly. She swirled around and the leaves in her hair rustled. Her face turned grim. "I used to be a cave troll. I ate travelers and warriors who came to kill me." A moony smile and a dreamy sigh. "Oh, it was such a good life. But then an evil wizard Gandalf the Gray defeated me and turned me into a spirit! Now I can only eat stones. Stones! I could not just pass by when I heard that you were talking about cooking." 

Bell went to their cauldron. Sniffing loudly, she scrunched her nose. "No. That will not work. Who cooks like that?" She turned to the ponies. "You wanted to eat them raw?" Shaking her head, she glared at the second troll. He stiffened and casted his eyes down.

"Err, yes?" He admitted, scratching his head. 

"When, you obviously do not know." She lowered her voice to a stage whisper. The trolls leaned closer to hear her better. "They have parasites! You will be sick or worse, you will die!" She gasped dramatically.

"What?!" The trolls flinched from the collar. "And what now? Just let them go?" One of them wondered. Bell scoffed again.

"Of course not! Don't even think about it! You have an amazing opportunity to eat whatever you want; it would be a mistake to miss it." She critically looked at the cauldron, then back at the trolls. She turned to the cook. "It smells wonderful, what did you put in it, Bert?"

"Finally, someone who cares about cooking!" The troll was very pleased. He rambled about various spices and Fili tuned him off. His heart was pounding with fear. Everything was alright. For now. Something can always go wrong. 

He bumped his shoulder to Kili's to catch his attention. His brother didn't expect it and almost jumped into the clearing. Fili managed to grab him in time. With a huff, he let Kili go and sighed: _"Go back to the others. Warn them. We need backup."_ Kili stayed on his place. _"Now!"_ Fili gestured angrily. Kili bolted. 

Fili glanced back at the clearing. Bell was still listening to the troll with a clear interest on her face. She even nodded in the right places. How she did it, he couldn't understand. Suddenly, the small troll clutched his stomach and groaned. He fell down to his knees. "Oh! Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" Bell asked him in a concerned voice. When another troll groaned and fell on his side. "Oh my! Are you sure you did not eat any ponies recently?" 

The last troll fell down as well. They moaned, trashed on the ground and struggled for breath. After a couple of moments, they quieted. Concern immediately disappeared from Bell's face. "Fili? Could you fetch your uncle and the rest of the company, please? If you get into trouble, shout twice like a horned owl and once like an eagle owl. Now, I need to collect my property." She smirked and went to the nearest troll.

Fili stood shock still, mouth hanging open. He watched how Bell climbed onto the troll’s back and pulled something from his neck. She did the same with the other two corpses. The company rushed into the clearing, weapons out, with a battle cry, ready for the fight only to stop dead on the track.

"What happened?" Demanded Thorin. "Kili came in yelling about trolls and crazy hobbits. Fili!" He barked when Fili just continued to stare.

"Bell killed the trolls." He croaked out finally with a slight hysterical undertone. Their little burglar killed three huge trolls all by herself and she didn’t even blink an eye! He laughed, fully hysterical now. 

"Burglar! What did you do?" Thorin asked. Iribella jumped from the last troll on which she had previously sat, swinging her legs.

"I, Master Thorin, had rescued our ponies, neutralized the threat and avenged an innocent family." She jabbed her finger at his chest. Thorin seemed ready to murder her right at the spot.

"And how exactly, tell me, did you neutralize them?" He growled and hovered over Bell with a clear desire to intimidate her.

But Bell wasn’t one of those who can be scared easily. She straightened up and met Thorin's glare with one of her own. "For your information, I am not a helpless little girl who has no idea how to stand up for herself." Bell hissed. They stared at each other for a long moment, both refusing to be the first to look away. 

Nori coughed, drawing the pair's attention to himself. "Not that I want ta interrupt ya, but, lass, how did ya do it? Their skin is ta thick and impenetrable." All eyes turned to Bell. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and calmly held out three darts.

"Don't. They are poisoned." Nori, who reached his hand to take them quickly snatched it back.

"But how? Thes' thing' ar' too fragile." He wondered out loud carefully taking one dart. 

"Trust me, they are quite durable. You just need to know the right place to shoot the dart." Bell explained pointing at the base of her neck. 

"And how do you know this place?" Oin shouted. Dwarves standing nearby winced. Bell chuckled.

"Frankly, I had no idea if it was the right one. For the cave trolls, the weakest place is at the base of the neck. I decided to check if it was true for these three. It worked." She shrugged, nonchalant. 

"WHAT?" Fili thundered out of blue, startling the rest of the company. He stomped closer to Bell and took hold of her tunic and used it to pull her closer. "You did not know if your darts worked and still went into the clearing TO CHAT ABOUT COOKING WITH THREE HUGE MOUNTAIN TROLLS!?" He stomped closer to Bell and took hold of her tunic to pull her closer. Iribella grabbed his hands and wrenched her clothes out of them. The company was yelling and arguing around them. 

"Ya did wha'?" Nori asked in awe. 

"YOU JUST WALKED INTO THE CLEARING?" Gloin roared, astonished.

"Talked about the cooking? With a troll?" Ori whispered in awe, horrified in the same time. 

"SHAZARA!" Thorin boomed. "Quiet now! Miss Baggins have already killed the trolls. Nothing to talk about."

When a voice behind them said: "Nothing to talk about? Thorin, you must be joking. It is quite admirable feat even for a dwarf, not to mention a hobbit." Gandalf smiled warmly then they turned to stare at him. 

"Where did you go, let me ask?" Thorin glared at the wizard. 

"To find out what's ahead." Gandalf replied with a calm smile. 

"Why come back then?" 

"To see what's behind. Terrible business. More importantly, everyone is safe." 

"Safe?" Kili exploded. "Bell went to talk to them completely unprotected!" 

"But it turned out alright, Master Kili. Now, these three. Apparently, they came down from Ettenmurs." 

Thorin crossed his arms. "Since when did mountain trolls go so far south?" He wondered. 

"They have not been seen here for a very long time - since the reign of dark power. But they couldn’t move during the day." The wizard frowned, looking around. 

Thorin nodded and announced: "Somewhere nearby should be their cave. Look for it! Ori, Kili, take care of the ponies."

The company split up to cover more territory. Fili stayed near Bell, still glaring at her. She refused to acknowledge his presence, gazing calmly at the forest. "Bell. Bell. Bell, look at me." The burglar rolled her head to glance at him sarcastically. How a glance can be sarcastic, was a mystery. "Do not do something like that ever again. Ever." He said quietly. Bell was surprised by his quiet tone. His fists were clenched so hard, they were white. He stared at the ground and refused to meet her gaze.

"Hey," she called softly, gently prying his fist open, “It’s alright, I'm fine and alive. Nothing happened." 

"But something could have happened. You could have died there, Bell. And I don't know if I would have forgiven myself." He squeezed her hand hard.

Bell squeezed it back. "Fili, you don't have to forgive yourself. Nothing happened." She repeated struggling to find word to make him understand. 

"But we just sent you there. By yourself!" Fili argued. He torn himself from Bell and started pacing. She stood in front Fili and caught him in a hug. He stiffened at first, but was clinging like a leech after a moment. He was trembling lightly and mumbled softly in her hair. 

"Please, please, Bell, do not do that again." He pleaded. His voice sounded broken and absolutely wrecked. Bell hugged him even tighter.

She answered in his shoulder: "I do not make promises that I cannot keep. But I can promise you this - I will always be careful." Fili shook his head in denial. Bell let him go and took his head between her hands. "Fili, Fili look at me." He finally met her gaze. "I'm alive. And unhurt. Just like you. And the rest of the company. Your uncle. Kili. I know how to take care of myself and I think I proved it today. Please, do not worry so." Bell pleaded him. 

After a long pause, Fili nodded and pressed their foreheads together. He exhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "Alright. Alright. I trust you on that." 

"Found it!" Someone yelled. 

Reluctantly, Fili let Bell go. She smiled reassuringly at him. He took her hand and tugged Bell after him in the direction of the voice. The cave was dark and the smell was horrible and was felt even 35 feet from the entrance to the cave. Bell stopped, covering her nose with her hands. Shaking her head, she insisted: "No, I'm not going into this cave. No. Absolutely no way. You dwarrow with your insensitive noses can go everywhere you want. But this hobbit refuses to do so. If you need me - yell." With those words she swirled on her heel and walked away. 

Fili chuckled but felt the dread sinking heavy in his stomach as Bell was leaving his line of sight. He struggled to keep himself from bolting after her. He heard Nori shouting for someone to bring him a shovel. Fili idly wondered why he needed it. Thorin, Gandalf and Dwalin came out of the cave. Thorin and Gandalf were holding swords. They didn't have them before. 'Trolls had swords? Well, considering they ate everyone alive who passed by, surely they must have eaten some warriors.' Fili mused, inching his head. 

Gandalf strode over toward Bell. He held out a dagger for her to take. Her eyes shifted briefly on it, when back at Gandalf. They argued for a few minutes, Fili couldn't hear them, though, Bell's words halting when Gandalf shoved the dagger in her hands, said something with a soft expression on his face and left. Bell gawked after him. She looked back at the dagger and pulled it out of the scabbard. Fili could see it was obviously just a dagger by standard of elves, it made a perfect short-sword for a hobbit, although it was still rather small. Coming closer, Fili was able to make out what it appeared vaguely leaf-shaped, with a spiral design and gently curving edges. Not sturdy like dwarven weapons and surely not as heavy, but well, he supposed, nothing is perfect. 

"At least now you are perfectly outfitted for the quest." Fili quipped grinning. Bell gave him one of her famous warning stares that signaled everyone around her to shut up that very instant. "Oi, do not be like that! You can't possibly believe that you can just dangle around here with only your knives and darts?" Fili asked gesturing at the said items. Bell stared harder sheathing her sword back.

Crossing her arms, she wondered, smirking and raising an eyebrow: "And what gave you an expression that these are my only weapons?" She rocked back and forth on her heels grinning. Fili examined her with a critical, clearly disbelieving look, staring her up and down.

"Something I did not notice. Or are you an expert not only in theft, but also in hiding weapons?" Bell tapped her nose with a finger, winked at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." 

Their dialogue was interrupted by the piercing yell: "Chaos, fire, homicides!" In a flash Fili stood in front of Bell, shielding her, swords drawn and battle-ready. A semi-insane looking man standing in a sleigh drawn by rabbits burst into a clearing ... Wait, rabbits?

"Radagast!? It's Radagast the Brown! What are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned him. Bell shoved Fili in annoyance and stepped closer to the sleigh to have a better look. Fili sheepishly sheathed his blades and gave Bell his most charming smile. She huffed and waved for him to follow her. Kili joined them and together they went closer to eavesdrop on a conversation between two wizards. 

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something is wrong. Something terrible is happening!" Insisted Radagast with crazy eyes. 

"Yes?" Gandalf prompted. 

"Give me a minute... I... I had a thought. It flew out of my head. It spun in my tongue. Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's an insect, a stick." He took a little insect out from his mouth and held it high. Gently, he put it on his shoulder, a soft look on his face. In a moment he was back in the panic mode. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. The darkness has settled in it. Nothing grows anymore. Nothing good. The air smells of rot, but the worst are the cobwebs." Radagast shuddered violently.

Gandalf looked worried. "Cobwebs? What are you talking about?" He demanded loudly. He gripped his staff tight. 

"Spiders, Gandalf! Giant spiders. Most likely the offspring of Ungolianta, if I were not a magician. I followed in their wake. They came from... Dol-Guldur." Radagast whispered in horrified low voice. 

Fili felt Bell became more tense near him with each Wizard's word. He bumped his shoulder lightly at hers and mouthed: 'Are you alright?' She waved him off concentrating back on the duo.

"Hm. Dol-Guldur. But the ancient fortress has long been abandoned." Gandalf mumbled, stroking his beard. 

Radagast shook his head in denial. "No, Gandalf. Not anymore." He stated sadly. "Dark power dwells there, the equal of which I have never met. The shadow of an ancient nightmare. One who can invoke the souls of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf, one who appeared from darkness. The Necromancer has returned." He said, sounding grim. 

Bell bite back a curse, completely ignoring boys' questioning glances. She stumbled back and suddenly halted, eyes wide, ears twitching. "Wargs." She whispered so quietly; Fili almost didn't hear her.

"What? Where are no war-" Kili was interrupted by a howl. Bell whirled around, flicked her wrists and two knives appeared in her hands. She took a defensive stance and crouched a little, bending her knees. A warg leaped into the clearing, growling and immediately was met with a knife in each eye. It wailed clawing at them, struggling to get them out. Bell rushed forward, pulling out another knife and with a quick movement cut its throat efficiently silencing it. 

Fili stared wide eyed at the little burglar. She tore her knives out of the warg's head and quickly cleaned them from blood, hiding them again with twin-flicks of her wrists. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for threat. She was back in defensive stance, but did not pull out her weapons. 

Gandalf turned to Thorin in alarm. "Who did you tell about this quest except your clan?" The wizard boomed. 

"No one." Thorin yelled back. 

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled louder. 

"No one, I swear! What in the name of Durin, is happening?" Thorin asked looking around, waiting for another attack. 

"They are hunting you." Gandalf replied.

"We need to get out of here." Loudly insisted Dwalin. The company nodded, agreed. 

"It won't work. We are without ponies. They bolted." Ori wrung his hands in silent panic. The company started shouting and arguing. 

"I will lead them away from you." Radagast announced. Gandalf glanced at him, frowning.

"These are the Gundabad wargs, they will catch you." He argued.

"And these are the Rosgobel rabbits. I would like to see them try." Radagast grinned like a maniac, spurred the rabbits and disappeared into the bushes with a battle-cry.

"Hurry up! Grab your packs and run!" Thorin ordered. The company hurried to comply throwing the packs to each other to quicken the process. Gandalf was leading their company. Fili heard howls in the distance as they ran from one boulder to the other. The howls neared and they plastered themselves to the stone. Radagast flew above their heads with wargs on his tail. The company rushed forward again. 

Fili struggled to contain the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him completely and willed his racing heart to slow down. He glanced at his side. Kili was there, as always and Bell was on his other side. Fili was a little surprised that she was able to keep up with them, given her shorter legs but Bell did not even break a sweat. Her breathing was calm, movements calculated to save as much energy as was possible. "This way." Gandalf directioned them. 

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin hissed. Gandalf ignored him, throwing his hand up in warning.

"Let's go, one at a time. Quickly, hurry. Come on!" The company cautiously ran from one stone to the next.

"Gandalf! Answer me!" Thorin demanded as they ran. Fili out of the corner of his eye noticed Radagast's sleigh and a flock of wargs behind him. The wizard taunted them, rode in a zigzag and simply shouted. Fili shuddered. 

They halted by another stone and Thorin had to pull Ori by his shirt into a safe space behind the boulder, hidden from the eyes of the wargs and their riders. He put a finger on his lips, signaling them to be quiet. A warg jumped on their boulder. Fili held his breath. Bell touched Kili on the shoulder to gain his attention and gestured that she would take care of the rider, and he should kill the warg. Kili nodded in agreement and readied his bow.

At the same time, they broke away from the wall. Bell threw a knife into the throat of an orc sitting on a warg, successfully murdering him and Kili shot the creature into the eye. The orc slid down on the ground from the warg's back with a thud. Warg roared, it echoed across the valley. Kili shot again. It fell on the ground and Dwalin decapitated it. Fili looked around; breath caught somewhere painfully in his lungs. There were wargs, closing on them. 

"We are surrounded!" He shouted in despair. 

"They are approaching. Cover the flanks. Where is Gandalf?" Someone asked. 

"He left us." Dwalin groused, gripping his axes and getting ready for the battle. 

Thorin pulled out his new sword. "Do not retreat!" He ordered, killing a warg. 

"Stay together. Get back!"

Suddenly appearing on the boulder, Gandalf waved his staff and shouted. "This way, you fools!" And disappeared behind it. 

The company hastily made their way toward him. Bell and Kili covered them, shooting arrows, darts and knives alike. Everyone had already gone down behind Gandalf, leaving only the two of them against the pack.

"Kili! Burglar! Run, now!" Thorin yelled, thought there was something extra, some timbre of the dwarf’s voice, that meant something but Bell didn’t have time for questions right now. She saw a glimpse of orc's arrow flying toward Kili's neck. She shoved him in the tunnel, ignoring his yelp. All her knives and darts were buried in the wargs' skulls. That will not go. _"Tar ar ais."_ She whispered and all her weapons flied back to her. He deftly caught it, sheathed and jumped after Kili. 

Bell was enveloped in a hug the moment she got to her feet. "Stupid, stupid hobbit! Don't do anything so foolish ever again!" Kili all but ordered her. Bell froze with her hands half raised. She carefully hugged him back, comfortingly patting his back. Her eyes met Fili's, noticing his desire to come closer as well and she beckoned him to them. In the next instant she was hugged by two desperate dwarrow. Now she had to calm down them both. 

"Ten, eleven…" Gandalf muttered on the background. 

"I don’t see where this tunnel leads. Are we going or what?" Asked Dwalin. 

"We go, of course." Bofur said cheerfully. 

"Move, move come on." Gloin shoved the trio toward the exit. 

"This is a wise decision." Gandalf told them smugly.

"What are you planning, wizard?" Thorin asked. As usual, he was ignored. 

They approached the exit from the tunnel and were blinded by the bright light. Bell sighed, relaxing at the sight. 

"Rivendell." She breathed out with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now, now... Where should I start? The flowers meanings are pretty accurate, but there are too many, so I used only the ones that fit the plot. Bifur is rather odd dwarf, so it's not surprising he declared Bell a close friend - almost family. The names of Bell's brothers are of Celtic descent. Their meanings are matching my idea of their character. Here they are:
> 
> 1) Celyn - "holly" in Welsh  
> 2) Ciar - "black" In Irish  
> 3) Dai - "to shine" in Welsh  
> 4) Dálthí - "swift" in Irish  
> 5) Lonán - "little blackbird" in Irish  
> 6) Pryderi - "care" in Welsh  
> Translations:  
> For Hobbitish I used a mix of Irish, Welsh and Icelandic.  
> Treoir chroí - Heart guide  
> Amhrán - song  
> Amhráin - songs  
> Tar ar ais - return  
> Khudzul  
> Shazara - silence  
> I will explain her flying weapons and everything else later. Still, if you have any questions or want to clarify something or just because you fell like it, just ask)


	5. Five: In which some secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I've been writing about Rivendell and realized that it will be too large, so I split it in two. I love pranksters-twins, so I added them here.

Thorin turned sharply to glare at Gandalf. “You tricked me! You planned it from the very beginning! To seek aid from our enemy!” He accused, voice low and dangerous. Gandalf just smiled.

“My dear Thorin, believe me, you do not have enemies here. Lord Elrond is quite generous and hospitable. He will help us. Come along now!” The wizard began to walk towards the buildings briskly. The company grumbled, but followed.

Bell felt herself relax as they came closer to the gates. She had visited Rivendell only four months ago and still missed it, as if it were three years and not months. The Last Homely House East of the Sea had an interesting calming effect on everyone. ‘Well, almost everyone.’ Bell mused, chucking at the sight of the dwarrow’s sour expressions. The company walked through the gates and was met by a lonely elf, standing there. Bell decided to stay quiet and unseen for a while, curious to see the dwarrow interact with the elves.

Gandalf walked right to the elf with a broad smile. “Mae govannen, Lindir.”

“Le nathlam hi, Mithrandir. Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen.” Lindir replied with a small bow. 

“I must speak with Lord Elrond. We need his advice.” Gandalf announced.

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” The elf answered, shaking his head slowly. 

“Not here? Where is he then?” Gandalf asked.

A horn sounded behind the company. They turned to the sound and saw them. Armored horsemen rode in pairs along the road leading to Rivendell. Banners fluttered in the wind and the sun sparkled, reflecting off their helmets. They rode swiftly, with grace. 

“Close the ranks!” Thorin’s order sounded. Bell was quickly and rather rudely pushed into the center of the group. The dwarrow formed a protective circle around her and Ori, raising their weapons forward. The riders spun around them, causing the company to snuggle closer together, which did not help Ball and her injured leg. All this fuss and running around had a bad effect on it and Bell felt blood flow from a newly reopened wound. And the pain that used to be quite bearable because of Bell’s focus on the fight and adrenaline, rushed with renewed vigor. And these obnoxious elves and dwarrow were behaving like little children! It was the time to put them in their place.

Muttering curses under her breath, Bell made her way through the dwarrow, not so gently shoving them away from her path. Not paying any attention to the hand that someone put on her shoulder in a silent order to stay back, she shrugged it off and went to stand in front of the company, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face, as she turned her attention to the two riders in front her. 

“Elladan! Elrohir! This is totally unacceptable, to welcome your guests in such a way! Do I need to talk to your father about your manners or will you finally start to behave with at least some dignity?” She finished her scolding, once again ignoring confused mutterings behind her, as she glared at the pair.

Two elves winced at the same time. They took off their helmets, letting her see their faces better. Bell knew these brats for fifteen years already, so she was not surprised to see two identical mischievous smirks. The brothers were tall, dark-haired and grey-eyed, and so much alike, that only those that knew them well could tell them apart.

“Miss Iribella,” Started Elladan.

“–we were not expecting you–” Continued Elrohir.

“–to come back so soon.” Finished Elladan.

Bell was used to their speaking manner, even if it never failed to sent a painful pang through her heart. She glared at them, daring the twins to say something else.

“And in the company–” Elrohir started again, unaware what his hair was in a serious danger of getting shorter this very instant.

“–of dwarves. We thought you–”

“–will come with Jor, but when he–”

“–came back three months ago alone–”

“–and told us that you decided to stay in Shire–”

“–we did not think you will visit–”

“–until the summer’s end.” The twins said in unison, giving her their most apologetic smiles. Bell knew better. She narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and glared harder.

“And this is your excuse for trying to intimidate a group of travelers, who came to you in peace? No, I do not want to hear about all this ‘but they are dwarves’ nonsense. I’m definitely having words with your father, young men! And no lemon cookies for the pair of you!” Bell sent the twins into a sulking fit. She huffed and asked: “Speaking of which, where is Lord Elrond?”

“Ada was–” Elrohir stated.

“–right behind us.” Elladan finished. They both dismounted and tugged their horses off the road to let a smaller group of riders pass through. Bell noticed Lord Elrond almost immediately. He rode toward Gandalf and Lindir.

“Mellon-nîn! Mo evínedh?” Gandalf greeted the elf with a worried smile. Bell saw her dwarrow shift uneasy, muttering something about pointy-eared bastards. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax a little and not box someone’s ears. Insufferable folk!

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond dismounted and greeted Gandalf with a smile of his own. “Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.” He looked around, missing Bell behind the company. “Welcome. It is strange that the orcs came so close to our border. Something or someone brought them here.” He mused with a pointed look.

“Most likely they were looking for us.” Gandalf admitted sheepishly.

Lord Elrond nodded, his eyes landed on Thorin and he inched his head. “I see. Greetings, Thorin, son of Thráin.” Said dwarf narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I do not believe we’ve met before.” He answered curtly.

‘At least he didn’t throw a knife at him.’ Bell mused, watching their conversation with interest. This could easily end in a fight, but who was she to get involved? No, let’s see how Thorin would handle it. 

“You have the manner of your grandfather. I knew Thrór when he reigned under the mountain.”

“Did you? He never mentioned you.” Thorin replied. To his credit, Lord Elrond didn’t seem offended, especially for someone who was not used to Thorin’s habit of placing his royal boot in his royal mouth. Bell sighed yet again. Her leg was tingling uncomfortably.

Lord Elrond’s eyes sparkled, much like his sons’ when they planned a new trick and Bell suppressed a wicked grin. “Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin.” He said to Lindir, who nodded and glided away silently.

“What is he saying? Does he offer us an insult?” Gloin bristled furiously.

“He offers us food, Master Gloin.” Bell snapped, her patience and acceptance of old grudges between two races all but disappearing. “And given that our exchange of courtesies is over, I would recommend to accept his offer.” She finished, infusing as much irritation and displease in her voice as she could. From the corner of her eye Bell caught Gandalf chuckle, as he ducked his head to hide mirth in his eyes.

The sound of her voice startled the company as they swirled around to stare at her. Elrond finally noticed her, a small gentle smile appeared on his face. “Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Mistress Baggins.” He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed a little in a formal greeting.

Bell returned the gesture, replying: “Ai mellon-nîn! Sílo in elin erin bâd gîn.” She smiled at her friend, then shifted her gaze at the subdued company. Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head in question. “Well,” She prompted, “Are you coming?” Bell asked, as she casually started walking in the direction of her room. She wasn’t stupid, thank you very much and knew better than leaving her wound unattended. 

“Bell!” Kili suddenly cried in alarm, drawing everyone’s attention. “Your leg is bleeding!” Bell groaned internally, as all eyes snapped at her bloodied pants.

‘Well, so much for tending it in peace.’ She pondered, irritated.

“Really? No way, how could I have missed something so annoying?” Bell deadpanned, letting him understand what exactly her tone implied. Kili was smarter than he looked, because he winced a little. But apparently still not smart enough to let it go because he went to her side, eyes searching for the injury and finding none.

Frowning, he asked: “How did you even get hurt? I didn’t see anything and you didn’t tell me you were wounded.” He accused, pain and panic flashing in his eyes. “Was it because of me?” He whispered.

Bell softened a little and let herself lean on Kili. “It is not your fault, _fitheach beag._ You did not see me getting injured because I was not.” She explained gently.

“But the blood!” Kili exclaimed. Bell interrupted him.

“From an old wound. Tis a mere scratch, really.” She assured him and Fili, who creeped closer while they were talking, hovering worriedly over her.

“A scratch? But Ivor,–” Elladan said with a smirk on his lips.

“–you had your leg almost–” Caught up Elrohir, not paying any attention to the gestures she gave them to made them shut up.

“–cut in half, not to–”

“–mention that the–”

“–artery was cut. Ada said–”

“–you should stay in bad–”

“–until you are fully recovered.” Elladan stated, looking very smug and pleased with himself. Elrohir was no better. ‘Traitors.’ Bell thought accusingly, glaring at them, disregarding Fili’s agitated exclamation. ‘I’ll wipe these smirks from your faces.’ She swore to herself.

“How long ago have you been injured?” Fili finally managed to gain her attention back.

Bell shrugged. “Four months ago, I think. It’s healed well enough and does not usually bother me.” She said. Fili’s lips thinned.

“Usually?” He prompted in a stern voice. Bell just rolled her eyes. She’s been doing it a lot lately. Dwarven influence, no doubt.

“Well, obviously it bothers me right now. So, would you be so kind to get out of my way so I could continue toward my room?” She drawled, irritated at her still tingling leg. Fili stared at her for a long moment, then he turned to Lord Elrond.

“Will you please give us a guide to escort us to the healing halls?” He asked politely overlooking Bell’s agitated sigh and Oin’s offended calls. The elf nodded and gave his sons a pointed look. The twins grinned and turned to lead the way.

“While Master Fili and Mistress Baggins are busy, please, follow me, I show you to your rooms.” Lord Elrond told Thorin. The dwarf in question looked at the disappearing figure of his nephew and slowly nodded, signaling the company to lower their weapons.

Meanwhile, Bell obediently followed the twins on the familiar path to the Halls of Healing. “I could have shown you the way myself, you know. I’ve been there before. Numerous times.” Bell rambled, more because she wanted to fill the silence than because of resentment.

“And I didn’t know that. And anyway, I can’t be certain you won’t lead me to the wrong place.” Fili calmly replied.

Bell considered it for a bit, then shrugged one shoulder. “Fair enough.”

The reached the Halls of Healing and the twins left the pair at the door. With a familiar move, Bell opened it and smiled at the sight of the eleth, reading inside. “A mae g’ovannen, Arwen! Gwannas lû and.” The eleth looked away from her book at the sound of her voice, eyes quickly landing on the couple. She smiled and stood up coming to greet them.

“Bell, Aldol!” She reached down and hugged the hobbit tightly. Bell returned the gesture with an equal force, grinning like a loon. She missed her friend. They pulled away from each other, allowing Fili to get a closer look at the eleth’s face.

The eleth was beautiful, and so much like Lord Elrond that Fili had no trouble guessing that she was his daughter. She looked like a beautiful princess from a fairy tale that Dis read Fili and Kili at night. She seemed young, but once you look closer, it became clear that the eleth was much older. Her eyes gave her away. Fili suppressed a shiver, which climbed up his spine under her gaze. This was exactly why he didn’t like elves. They may seem young, but in reality be older than several millennia. Elves did not care about the fate of mortals – their life a mere moment in their immortal existence.

Bell, unaware of Fili’s sudden inner turmoil, introduced them with a smile. “Arwen, this is Fili, son of Vili. He is a member of a company I’m travelling with.” Fili bowed, muttering ‘At your service’, wondering how Bell learned his father’s name. Probably from Kili. Bell continued. “And this young lady is Arwen Undómiel, Elron’s daughter and my cherished friend.” Arwen chuckled.

“You flatter me, mellon-nîn.” She shifted her gaze at Fili, warm and friendly. It eased a little amount of tension from his shoulders. “Welcome, Fili. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, feel free to come and ask, if you need something or have questions. My home is your home.” Arwen smiled affectionally at him and then turned back to Bell. “And I do not suppose you made all this way to the Halls just to introduce us. Tell me, what is wrong, mellon-nîn?” She asked in a gentle tone.

Bell huffed a laugh. “You know me too well. The wound has reopened during our journey, and they did not consider me skilled enough to treat it, so, here we are.” She finished with a grin. 

Arwen shook her head lightly, laughing quietly at the hobbit’s antics. “Then I shall have a look.” She gestured to the nearest bed and Bell climbed on it easily. Then she looked at Fili, she raised an eyebrow.

“Fili?” She prompted.

“Yes?” He replied, inching his head.

“Get out! Lobelia can say that I have no shame left and it will not be far from the truth, but I still have limits and you seeing me half naked do not fit into them.” Fili flashed bright red and stumbled out of the room; mumbling apologizes. The sound of their laughter followed him, until he closed the door and leaned on it, banging his head.

‘Idiot.’ He scolded himself. ‘Now she certainly thinks you hit your head far too many times and damaged your brain.’ Fili ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. He tore himself away from the door and started waiting for Bell to come out.

She walked out of the Healing Halls ten minutes later, chatting with Arwen. The eleth took her hands squeezed them lightly. “Sadly, I must leave you and return to my duties. And you should rest a little. Please, come find me later, I've missed talking to you. N' abarad.” She smiled one last time and glided away down the hall. Bell waved at her, eyes shining with happiness. She took Fili’s hand in her own and tugged him lightly in the opposite direction after her.

“Come, we should fresh up a bit before dinner. The company is in the guest rooms, this way.” Fili went without any protest.

“How is your wound?” He asked, needing to assure himself she is alright.

“Only a scratch, like I said. It is not healed enough to turn into a scar yet, and still bleeds sometimes. No big deal, it should be cured in two days.” Bell shrugged, leading them through the corridor.

“Two days? But how? If it still bleeds then it must be deep. It cannot heal in mere two days.” Fili frowned.

They were passing the garden. He noticed Bell’s lingering gaze and made a mental note to take her there later. “It’s Rivendell. The place filled with ancient elven magic. It speeds up the recovery time. And both Elrond and Arwen are wonderful healers, believe me.” Bell explained readily, climbing the stairs.

“For how long have you known Lord Elrond and his family?” Fili wondered.

“Fifteen years, give or take a few months. They were very kind and welcoming when we first met. Although, the twins are menaces. Those dratted elves put worms into my bed last time I visited! Told me I remind them so much of a bird that they decided to check if I was one! Twin terrors!” The lass fumed, while Fili snickered.

“How did you meet?” Fili inquired, intrigued. Their little burglar never ceased to amaze. It seemed that her life story was the most complicated, mysterious and surprising thing Fili have ever heard. He needed to ask Ori to write it down.

“Oh, we were wandering around the valley and stumbled upon twins’ hunting party. Elrohir broke his leg and was stuck. Elladan refused to leave his brother alone in the wild, so they were waiting for someone to find them. I was scouting ahead and well, stumbled upon them.” Bell chuckled. “Elladan almost shot me when I asked if they needed any help. Anyway, Lyramein straightened the bone and bandaged Elrohir’s leg. We put him on one of our horses and escorted them to Imladris. There we met the rest of the family. That’s all.”

She let out a triumphant ‘Aha!’ and led them toward big wooden doors. “Here we are.” She grinned.

“Are you sure it is the right place?” Fili looked around the hall, doubtful. Bell rolled her eyes, let go of his hand, and pushed the door.

Their arrival was met with a chorus of voices, questions, demands and even threats from all sides. The company crowded them and tugged deeper into the room. Thorin pushed through them and quickly scanned Fili for any sight of injury. Finding none, he relaxed a bit and shifted his gaze to Bell, scowling immediately.

“You did not tell us you knew these elves.” He accused the lass.

Iribella did not seem bothered by his tone. She returned Thorin’s glare steadily and told him calmly: “You did not ask. And for all I knew we had no intentions to stay in Rivendell, so I did not think this piece of information would be important, Master Thorin.”

“And that else have you deemed ‘not important’ and decided to hide from us?” Thorin gritted through clenched teeth. 

Bell had a nerve to smile cheekily. “Oh, a lot of things, as a matter of fact.” Thorin looked ready to rip her head from her neck.

“And you are not going to share with us?” Thorin drawled, voice low. Bell clasped her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth a little on her heels.

“Nay, I won’t tell you. Some things – maybe, but not everything. It is my personal business and only mine.” Bell looked each dwarf in the eye. “It’s not like you lot are the ones to talk about sharing secrets.” She pointed out, making several members of the company cringe. Pleased, she nodded to herself, then turned toward the door. “See you at dinner.”

“Not so fast, lassie! You are not going anywhere until I check that leg of yours.” Oin told her sternly.

“But Arwen has checked it already. Surely there is no need to do it twice?” Bell reasoned, knowing full well that it was a fruitless struggle.

Old healer scowled and bristled: “No need? Don’t even start, lass. I won’t trust an elf even with a simple cold, not to mention a battle wound. So, quit arguing and show me!” Oin glared, daring her to continue. With a sigh she followed him into the corner of the room, for some privacy. 

Thorin waited until she was out of the earshot and turned to Fili. “Better be on your guard. I do not trust her. She’s definitely hiding something.” Fili had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his uncle’s distrust.

“Of course she is. We all do. But uncle, you hired Bell to steal from the dragon, not to be our source of information. She had already shared one of her most painful memories with us. We do not tell her everything, so why should she?” Thorin shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest.

“She must tell us, if it affects the quest. And we do not know her. She could be a spy, for all we know. All those unusual acquaintances, knowledge of elvish, strange travels, her dissimilarity to other halflings, her willingness to just help a group of strangers. What, none of these sound suspicious for you?” Thorin inquired. 

Fili stared at him, incredulous. While he was right about some of it being a little leery, he knew they could trust Bell. He saw it every time he looked into her eyes, caught her smiling or laughing with the company. Fili was not sure if he would be able to explain it to Thorin, but he would be damned if he wouldn’t at least try.

He took a deep breath and put all his faith in his voice: “You are right in being doubtful about her, but Thorin, you haven’t spoken to her even once, apart from some yelling and ordering. You do not know her, but I do. As well as Kili, Ori, Bofur and Bifur. Ask any of them and they will tell you that she is trustworthy. Talk to her yourself and you will see.” Fili pleaded. Thorin appeared pensive, considering his heir’s words. He nodded slowly.

“Aye, I shall speak with our burglar myself. Mayhaps you are right.” Then he smiled warmly and gripped Fili’s shoulder. “You are going to be a good king.” He walked toward Dwalin, leaving a stunned Fili behind.

‘Did he just praise me?’ Fili could not believe it. He knew, of course, that Thorin loved him and Kili, but he rarely told them so, preferring actions to words. And to tell he was going to be a good king!

Fili was torn from his musings by the sound of a loud arguing. He glanced at the corner and, yes, Bell was quarrelling with Oin once again.

“I’m not injured anywhere else, Master Oin! And I am not going to prove it to you. If I said so, then so it is. End of discussion.” She crossed her arms and glared at the old healer.

Oin glared right back. “Fine, lass. But next time you hide an injury from me, I’ll examine you from head to toe and make you drink the most disgusting medicine. Without complains!” He pointed a finger at her. Bell raised her hands in surrender.

“Agreed. Now, can I go?” Oin nodded and allowed her to pass him. She was mumbling something, too quiet for Fili to hear and was already near the door, when a voice stopped her.

“Bell, where are you going? I thought you were supposed to stay with us?” Kili asked, resembling a puppy who was going to be abandoned by its master. Fili snorted.

Iribella sighed and said over her shoulder: “I’m going to bathe and change before dinner. And my room is down the hall, it’s not like I’m in any danger here.” She continued her way and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Thorin gestured Oin to come closer. “Is she capable of continuing our quest? Won’t she slow us down?”

The healer raised his trumped and asked: “What?” Thorin sighed and repeated his question. Oin shook his head. “Nay, the lass is fine, her wound is healing nicely and won’t cause any trouble. And from what I saw she had much worse and survived, so it would not be a problem anyway.” He shrugged and Thorin frowned.

“What do you mean ‘much worse’?” He demanded.

“Well, she’s got a lot of nasty scars on her legs and by the look of it they are mostly from battles – scars from swords, daggers, knives, arrows, burns, some deeper than others. The one I tended was obviously from claws.” Oin expounded.

“So, not only she is a burglar, she is a warrior as well.” Dwalin concluded.

“It should not surprise you so, brother. She had killed three mountain trolls alone, after all. And you saw her fighting. She is clearly experienced.” Balin scolded his brother lightly. Dwalin grimaced.

“I will decide if she experienced or not after I see her sparring.” He announced. Balin frowned.

“Although, it is rather surprising, considering she is a hobbit. They are peaceful folk, wary of strangers and with a strong dislike for travels. One would think after what happened to her family she would not be so inched to leave Shire ever again. I wonder why...” Balin stroke his beard, lost in thoughts. 

“Well, Bell told us she has been different from the other hobbits all her life.” Kili chimed in, shrugging. “I don’t see why it matters. She is who she is. Maybe that’s why Gandalf insisted on her being our burglar?” He asked hopefully, looking around for someone to agree.

“Something tells me that even Gandalf himself does not know everything about her. But enough. Get ready for dinner.” Thorin ordered. Grumbling, the company went to get dressed.

**********************************************

Dinner hall was weird, Fili decided. He and the company were sitting at a low table, on a platform in the middle of an open space. Thorin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond sat at a high table nearby. Servants appeared with goblets and bottles of wine and the musician played some long, boring melody. Oin pushed a napkin into his trumped in protest, causing the dwarrow to snicker.

Bell was nowhere to be seen. Fili calmed himself that she was just late, not hurt. Servants glided into and delivered food. The company broke into a disappointed rumble, when they saw what exactly was on the plates. Fruits, vegetables and other green things whose names Fili didn’t even know. There was also cheese and bread, but it was not enough.

Dwalin loudly dropped the plate back on the table and asked: “Where is meat? Do they expect us to eat rabbit food?” He was supported by Gloin’s grumbles.

On the other side of the table Dori was trying to persuade Ori to eat. “At least try it.”

But the scribe pushed the plate away and pouted. “I do not like green food.”

The only ones who were enjoying the feast were Bombur and Bifur. Bombur was happily munching a piece of bread and Bifur… Fili frowned, but no, he was not mistaken – Bifur was eating flowers from the vase standing on the table. ‘Mayhaps, they are tastier than this.’ Fili mused. He caught Lord Elrond talking and turned to listen.

The elven lord was examining the swords they found in the troll’s hoard. “These are old swords, and old Runes, rarely used anymore, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin.” He turned Thorin’s sword around, running his hand over its engravings. “They were made in Gondolin for the Goblin-wars. They must have come from a dragon’s hoard or goblin plunder, for dragons and goblins destroyed that city many ages ago. This, Thorin, the runes name Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver in the ancient tongue of Gondolin; it was a famous blade.” He passed it back, and Thorin took it, seemingly lost in thoughts. Lord Elrond turned his attention to the second sword. “This is Glamdring, Foe-hammer that the king of Gondolin once wore. How did they get to you?” He wondered. 

“We found them in a troll cave on the great eastern tract before being ambushed by orcs.” Thorin told him.

“And what were you doing on the eastern tract?” Lord Elrond questioned.

Thorin stiffened. “Pardon me?” He gritted out. Lord Elron tilted his head and glanced at the company.

“Thirteen Dwarfs and a Hobbit. And as much as I love Iribella it is still a strange company to travel with, Gandalf.” He raised an eyebrow at wizard. Fili was surprised. Thorin said elves rarely showed emotions and yet, Lord Elrond was quite open and at the same time closeted with his feelings.

Gandalf huffed. He gestured at the company: “You see the descendants of the house of Durin. They are noble and decent dwarves. And they are surprisingly well-mannered. They have a deep craving for art.” He informed Lord Elrond with a solemn face.

As if hearing the wizard’s words Nori asked the musicians: “Play somethin’ more lively, will ya? It feels like we are at a funeral.” Oin glanced at him.

“What? Did someone die?” He questioned. Bofur groaned and stood up.

“This is not a tune for dinner. I shall show you how it’s done, aye?” His eyes sparked mischievously and he climbed the table. He cleared his throat and began:

“There’s an inn, there’s an inn, 

there’s a merry old inn,

Beneath an old grey hill;

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill.”

The rest of the company started pounding to the beat and singing along.

“The ostler has a tipsy cat

That plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saw his bow

Now squeaking high,

Now purring low.”

Kili, offended by something Nori told him, threw a tomato at him, but missed as he ducked and hit Gloin instead. The red-headed dwarf threw something back and hit Dwalin. The food started flying in all directions, hitting servants, dwarrow, walls and those fancy statues. Bofur continued singing and even dancing a little.

“Now sawing in the middle

So, the cat on the fiddle played a hey-diddle-diddle

A jig that would wake the dead;

He squeaked and he sawed and he quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

‘It’s after three!’, he said.” Bofur finished and burst out laughing, bowing theatrically.

Lord Elrond pointedly looked at Gandalf. “Some of them.” The wizard said. 

A laughing voice called from the direction of the entrance: “I see you do not waste time in vain?” Fili turned and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Bell was walking toward the table with a soft smile on her face. Her hair was loose with fresh white flowers woven into them. The front locks were removed back and secured in a small bun. But the thing that astonished Fili the most was her outfit. She was wearing a dress. A DRESS! It was silk in a deep green color, with a long skirt, only a few inches higher than the floor. Along the edge was floral embroidery, giving the impression that flowers really grew on the skirt. Long sleeves reaching to her waist but with a cut from the shoulder, allowing to see the whole arm. Embroidery came out along their edges as well as on the bodice of the dress. She was absolutely striking.

“Please, forgive me, my Lord Elrond.” Bell appealed to the elf. “It seems like someone decided that it would be funny to hide all my clothes. Fortunately, Arwen had this dress and insisted that I needed a hairstyle and we’ve lost track of time.” She apologized with a smile.

Lord Elrond retuned it and said softly: “You are forgiven, mellon-nîn, please, take a seat, enjoy the food.” He turned back to his conversation with Thorin and Gandalf as Bell sat down next to Bifur, accepting the flower he held out to her and tucking it behind her ear. Fili ignored the pang in his chest when she didn’t sit next to him. Bell looked around the table with amused eyes, turned and whispered something in elvish to the servant, who nodded gracefully and disappeared.

“My, Bofur, you have such a lovely voice!” She complemented the hatted dwarf, who smiled cheekily and winked at her. “You should come with me to The Hall of Fire tomorrow! Twin Terrors made me promise that I’ll go, so why don’t you come as well?” Kili sulked.

“Why are you only inviting Bofur? Are the rest of us not good enough?” He complained. “And what is The Hall of Fire anyway?” Bell snorted, reaching for a bun.

“Only you would want to go somewhere you know nothing about. The Hall of Fire is used during the day only for solitary contemplation, while at night it is a gathering spot for all in Rivendell. Within its walls, many songs were sung and stories told, through the years. And you all can come if you want.” She told the dwarrow.

The servants reappeared, carrying more plaits with them. Only this time it were not greens, but fish, venison, bird meat and potatoes. “Finally, some decent food.” Grumbled Gloin passing a bowl further to his right. The dwarrow started their usual ritual of passing the plates between themselves, chatting loudly. Bell was unsettlingly well–practiced in throwing and passing food. She was telling Bifur and Bofur about her latest carving project, gesturing wildly, when Fili caught a sight of something on her upper arm that halted his mind completely.

“Bell,” He croaked in a hoarse voice, throat suddenly dry, “What is this?” He pointed at the angry-red round mark on her right upper arm. Even from his seat it was clearly visible and he could see it was scorched on her skin. She startled a bit, blinking dazedly at his unexpected question. 

Then she followed his gaze and let out a small: “Oh.”

In a flash, all members of the company locked their gazes on the mark, waiting for an explanation. Bell shifted and recoiled a bit under their stares. “I forgot about it. Sorry?” She offered them an apologizing smile.

“Sorry? Lass, how could you forget about something like that? It must have been pure agony to get it.” Dwalin said in bewilderment. He was a seasoned warrior and gained a lot of battle-wounds, he knew what he was talking about.

Bell gave an almost casual shoulder shrug. “I’m used to it and barely notice it now. I did not mean to hide it, I told you about that orc, after all, I just forgot you did not know about its existence.”

Ori frowned. “What are you talking about, Bell? What does an orc have to do with your mark?”

Bell was looking at him like he had just asked the dumbest question ever, before asking: “You don’t know about orc slave camps?” She wondered.

Kili scoffed. “Of course we do. We just don’t see the connection.” Now Bell looked confused as well. A soft noise from Balin made them all stare at him. His eyes were sympathizing as he grasped her implication.

“Those orcs, who killed your family,” He started, confusing everyone with the abrupt change of the topic, “You told Gandalf you did not escape. You meant that they kidnapped you and took you into one of their slave camps?” Balin concluded gently, getting an affirming nod from Bell. He closed his eyes in defeat. Bofur and Bifur crashed Bell in a hug between them. Ori was holding onto Dori’s hand so hard, his knuckles were white. Gloin was retelling everything to Oin. Dwalin accidently broke the tankard he was holding – by gripping it a little too hard. Kili was staring, mouth hanging open. Bombur was wiping his tears with a napkin. 

Fili’s mind was racing. How could he be so stupid to assume that after the attack the orcs left her alone? He should have known, but he was so engrossed in her soulmate tale, he did not think. And now he saw them – the scars on her arms, neck and chest. Some bigger than others but still horrible. Then he glanced at her right arm again he noticed something else. “You have a tattoo?” Fili asked dumbly. How could he have missed it? Aye, she always wore long sleeved tunics and vambraces, but this dress showed her whole arm! And the tattoo was big and bright, though he was not sure what it was. 

“What?” Squeaked Kili, eyes wide. “And you did not tell me?” He accused, crossing his arms, pouting. 

This time Bell smirked. “You did not ask. And in fact, I have three.” She shocked them again, her smirk getting wider.

“You absolutely have to tell me all about them!” Kili demanded. Bell shook her head and refocused on her food.

“We’ll talk later, aye?” Kili reluctantly nodded.

“And about that mark too. Deal?” Fili asked, not breaking their eye contact. Bell nodded.

When they finished their dinner, Fili wanted to snatch Bell, find some secured corner and demand answers, but was stopped when Thorin beckoned her after himself. “Come, Master Burglar. You too, Balin.” They left with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Fili heaved a sigh, sending a mournful look after them.

“Someone fell in looove.” Kili suddenly singsoned in his ear causing him to flinch violently.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Fili told his brother, rubbing his ringing ear.

Kili gave him a disbelieving look. “Oh, really? In that case you will not mind if I take her for a stroll in the garden? The moon is shining, stargazing is sooo romantic.” Kili continued, noting with satisfaction that Fili’s hands twitched, as if he had to restrain himself from clenching them into fists.

“Come on, Fee.” He drawled, tagging at his arm, as their guide led them to their rooms. “Admit it – you liiike her.” He singsoned again, dragging attention to himself, but he paid the stares no mind.

Fili silently walked into their assigned room. Thorin said they will sleep together in the hall, but for now he needed some privacy to beat some sense in his stupid brother. He swirled around, facing Kili, causing him to halt and squeak. He ignored the glare and asked him: “And why, all of the sudden, are you so interested in whatever I like her or not?” Fili narrowed his eyes.

Kili huffed, shoved Fili out of his way and plopped down on his bedroll. He glanced up at his brother and patted the space near him, grinning like a loon. Fili rolled his eyes and sat down, raising an eyebrow indicating that he was waiting for answer.

Kili rolled onto his back at stared at the ceiling. “It’s just… you look so happy with her.” Fili was taken aback by the declaration. Kili continued, not noticing his brother’s surprise. “I’m not stupid, Fee, you know it. I see how all those responsibilities as Thorin’s heir affect you as well as this quest. You are more serious and stressed, you relax less and tire faster then usual. I can’t help feeling like I failed you somehow.” Kili silenced Fili’s protests with a wave of his hand and smiled.

“But with Bell it seems like you forget about everything. You can just be yourself and enjoy your life. And I promise you that I will always protect her. I want you to be happy, after all, nadad.” He whispered and grinned up at stunned Fili, yelping then he hugged him, laughing.

“Thank you, nadadith.” Fili whispered.

“Any time.” Kili replied. He stood up, pulling Fili with him and tagged him toward the door. “Come on, I overheard Bombur talking about sausages, let’s check!” He bounced out of the room with giggling Fili not far behind.

**********************************************

Thorin was acting like an idiot again. They were on Lord Elrond’s private balcony. From here, there was a stunning view of the night sky and the city beneath. Overgrown heather plateaus hid it from prying eyes. Rivendell stood on the edge of the narrow gorge of the Bruinen River. A steep and winding path led into the valley. High on the slopes grew spruce, and below - beeches and oaks. Two mountain streams from those that merged into the Bruinen River flowed west along the valley. A narrow stone bridge connected the banks of the river, and on the north bank was the Last Home Shelter, where Lord Elrond lived. The house was surrounded by extensive gardens, the terraces were huge and mostly facing the river. In the east there is a pass through the Misty Mountains, known as the Dimrill Steps. There are no human settlements for many leagues from Rivendell. The sky was clear and the stars were easily seen. And she could not enjoy it because she had to deal with a stubborn overgrown dwarfling.

Thorin had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at Lord Elrond.

"Our affairs do not concern elves.” He hissed.

Gandalf sighed and told him, agitated: “For Valar's sake, Thorin, show him the map." Thorin raised his chin and straightened up.

“This is the legacy of my people. My duty is to protect it and its secrets." Gandalf huffed angrily, while Balin nodded in agreement.

“Valar save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will destroy you. Before you - is one of the few in Middle-earth who can read the map. Show it to Lord Elrond." For a few moments Thorin did nothing, then slowly took the map out of his pocket and laid it on the table, ignoring Balin’s protests.

Lord Elrond curiously examined it. “Erebor?” He frowned and glanced at Thorin. “What is your interest in this map?" 

“Merely a scientific interest.” Gandalf hurried to assure him. “As you know, such artifacts contain hidden messages. Have you not forgotten the ancient language of the Dwarves yet?”

Lord Elrond focused on the map once again. After a minute he nodded. “Ah, Certhas Ithil.”

Gandalf made a surprised noise. “Moon runes? Well, of course. They are easy to miss."

Lord Elrond nodded. "In this case, it is true. They can be read only by moonlight and in the same phase and at the same time of the year when they were written."

Thorin tilted his head. Bell was reminded of Kili and wondered how Thorin became so grim. "And will you read them?" He asked.

Lord Elrond looked at the runes and declared: “I will, but we have to wait. These runes can only be read by a crescent moon.”

“And we have no choice but to linger here until Midsummer’s Eve.” Thorin concluded, gripping his sword's handle.

“It is a good thing then, that we are in no hurry, aye?” Bell said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. She was not sure why she even was here, considering she was not needed. Thorin was throwing daggers with his eyes at her for commenting, but Bell just grinned cheekily in response.

Lord Elrond’s face was solemn, but his eyes laughing. “Well, I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night.” He glided away deeper into the building. Gandalf, muttering under his breath, followed him, disappearing in the dark. 

Bell was considering climbing up the rails and jumping down, when Thorin’s voice torn her from her daydream. “Miss Baggins, would you come with me? We need to talk.” He dismissed Balin with a hand gesture and started strolling toward the garden. Bell followed, curios. They found a bench under the trees and settled there.

Thorin took out his pipe and lit it up. Bell shrugged, following suit, taking her own out of the hidden pocket. Why not all dresses were made with pockets remained a mystery for her. They sat in silence, smoking, Bell let Thorin collect his thoughts and figure out what he wanted to say.

After ten minutes or so, he sighed and shifted his gaze at her. “My attention was drawn to the fact that I do not know you at all. And therefore, I judge unfairly. So, answer the question that tormented me from the very beginning - why did you agree to help us?” His gaze was heavy, burdened and guarded.

Bell blew a smoke ring into the night and quietly began. “I understand your distrust, believe me, I do. Your people were mistreated for centuries and it’s hard to believe that someone might want to help. I heard a lot about the sufferings of your family, especially about the Battle of Azanulbizar-“

Thorin perked up and interrupted her, growling: “How do you now this word?” Bell blinked, trying to understand what he was talking about. “Others call it the Battle of Moria.” Thorin continued. “Only dwarrow call it Azanulbizar. I ask again and you’d better answer honestly – how do you know this word?”

Bell had to stop herself from rolling her eyes or sighing. Dwarrow and their paranoia! She locked her gaze with his and stated simply: “I spent three years in the slave camp with the dwarves captured in that battle. They talked when they could.” She chuckled humorously at Thorin’s stunned look. “Ah, so you did not hear Fili’s question about my mark.” He made a confirming sound, gaze now shifting to the said mark. He frowned.

“What does it mean? Some word?” Bell blew another smoke ring.

“Aye,” she commented distractedly, lost in memories, “it’s the name of the camp leader – Azog the Defiler.” She felt Thorin become completely still and inched her head to look at him. He looked absolutely devastated.

“What?” He said hoarsely. “No, it cannot be. I killed him.” He shook his head in denial and stood up suddenly, swaying a bit. Bell hurried after him and put her hand on his shoulder. In a flash, Thorin was facing her, gripping her shoulders tightly. “Tell me about that orc, now!” He barked; eyes alight.

‘He did not know Azog survived.’ Bell realized suddenly. She needed to be gentle here.

Bell calmly put her hands on his and squeezed lightly, trying to comfort him, at least a little. “He is tall, taller than all other orcs, except his son; he is pale and his eyes are icy blue.” This each new word Thorin trembled harder. Bell decided to finish her description. “And he’s got a metal prosthesis in place of the left forearm.” Thorin dropped on his knees, shaking. Bell carefully kneeled in front of him and waited for him to calm down. After two minutes she reached for his hands and squeezed them, drawing his attention on her. Not waiting for him to snap or yell at her, Bell started talking. “Now, Master Oakenshield, tis is horrible news indeed. Forgive me for telling you about him this way. I didn’t realize you didn’t know.” Thorin stood up, tearing his hands from her grasp.

“It does not matter, what you did or did not realize!” He hissed, hands clenching into fists. “What matters is the fact that the scum, who killed my grandfather and swore to wipe my entry bloodline out is still alive!” He started pacing, a litany of curses on Westeron and Khudzul spilling from his lips.

Bell watched him for a while. Nothing she could say would reassure him. He needed to let off the steam and get used to the fact that his enemy was still breathing. Finally, she had enough. 

Bell stood up, tied her hair back and marched toward Thorin, blocking his path. 

“Move, Halfling.” He growled. Bell merely raised one eyebrow and tilted her head.

“Follow me.” She turned heading to the garden’s exit. She heard the sound of heavy boots following her and smirked. They reached the training ground in a few minutes. Bell went into its middle and swirled around, took a defensive stance, looking at Thorin expectantly. He stared at her.

“What are you doing?” Bell flicked her wrists and two knives appeared in her hands.

“What does it look like? Waiting for you to get ready for sparring, what else?” She smirked at his disbelieving expression.

“And what makes you think I would spar with you? I’m an experienced warrior, burglar. I might easily kill you.” He threatened.

Bell huffed and grinned. “Or you are just afraid I’ll beat your hide into the next week.” She spread her arms and mock curtsied. “Do not worry about the dress, Your Majesty. It won’t stop me in any way.” Thorin gaze become sharp, obviously no one dared to talk to him like that. Except maybe Dwalin.

Thorin narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword. Bell momentary rushed forward, aiming for his side, making him block the blow with his sword and take a step back. She smirked. Bell attacked again, but this time she tried to hit Thorin's foot, causing him to lose his balance as he stepped back again. He was also getting angrier. Good. He lunged at her and she easily dodged, bending down. She spun around him, he was slower to turn around and Bell managed to hit him in the face with her fist. He swung his sword at her head, forcing her to hit it aside, losing one of her knives in the process. This time it was Thorin’s turn to smirk. “What? Not so skilled, Master Burglar?” He taunted, charging forward. Bell sidestepped him and with a practiced move unleashed her haladie from its hidden place on her thigh. She gripped it in her left arm, and beckoned him closer. He did not even blink, just attacked.

Bell jumped back, away from his reach and used the fence around the sparring zone as a fulcrum to jump over his head, landing behind him and stabbing him in the knee. He grunted but twisted around and overpowered her at the next move. On the next parry Thorin tried to unbalance her but she met his sword with her haladie, throwing her knife aside and holding the dagger with both hands, countering Thorin’s movements. He was slower than her and not so flexible, thus unable to stop her next blow which landed on his abdomen. They continued on.

She was not sure for how long they were fighting. Her muscles tingled pleasantly and she was sweaty, breathing hard. Thorin was no better. They both were dirty and tired, but they did not stop. 

Thorin lost his footing a bit and Bell used it to dodge under his arm and get closer. She got her dagger pressed into his throat in the next moment. They stared at each over, struggling to get their breath under control. Bell lowered her weapon and took a step back. “Better?” She asked.

Thorin was startled by the question. “What?” Bell huffed and went to collect her knives.

“Jor always said that the best way to calm down or to clear one’s mind is to spar. So, feeling better, Master Oakenshield?” Thorin narrowed his eyes, but then closed them and sighed, rolling his shoulders, wincing a bit. (Bell hit him in the right one rather hard.)

Then he raised his gaze to meet hers. “This Jor is a wise one. Thank you, Miss Baggins. I needed it.” Bell waived his words off.

“Anytime, just ask me, and I’ll kick you into oblivion.” She grinned and for her surprise, Thorin chuckled.

He looked at her with something in his gaze, she could not understand. “You are something else, Miss Baggins.” He murmured.

Bell grinned cheekily. “So I’ve been told. Now, that we’ve met our quota of personal growth for the day, shall we start to get moving back to the company before they send out a search party? It is pretty late, after all.” Thorin snorted, then nodded and looked at the elven buildings, some of his enervation disappearing, replaced with tension. Bell gripped his shoulder; he tilted his head in question. “Do not worry about Lord Elrond. He might not approve, but he will not stop us.” She let go of him and started moving back to the rooms.

**********************************************

Fili was not worried. Not at all. Why should he? 

It was past midnight when Balin came back from their meeting with Lord Elrond. But he was alone. When Dwalin asked about Thorin, he said their leader wanted to talk to Bell alone. Fili was concerned a bit, but at the same time happy that his uncle listened to his advice. So, he settled down to wait for them to come back, while playing cards with Kili, Ori, Bofur and Nori, who was clearly cheating, but no one was able to catch him on it. 

It was three hours ago. They still have not come back. The company was getting restless. Fili was at a loss about what could have delayed them like that. Each new guess was worse than previous one. Knowing his uncle’s short temper and Bell’s stupid habit to not back down… Fili shuddered and resumed his pacing. Kili was watching him with worried eyes. He tried to lure him into an easy banter but only got a couple of grunts in response. Dwalin was glaring at the doors, like he was trying to set then on fire with his stare.

Suddenly the doors opened and Thorin finally walked in. Fili rushed at his side but halted and took a closer look. Thorin was a mess – his hair was in disarray and dirty, his face and clothes covered in mud and he had a huge bruise on his left cheek. He was limping slightly and clearly favored his left side. But he had a calm expression and did not seem alarmed. Fili shifted his gaze at Bell, who walked on Thorin’s right. She looked similar – mud and dirt all over her clothes and face, but no visible injuries. Some tension eased out of Fili’s shoulders.

“What by Mahal’s beard happened to you two?” Bellowed Dwalin, practically flying to Thorin’s side and checking him for injures. Thorin waved him off like a noisy fly and continued inside the room.

“Calm down, Dwalin. All is fine.” Dwalin followed him. “Then why do you look like you have just fought off an orc battalion?” Oin managed to sat Thorin down and started examining his face, while Thorin grimaced. Fili heard Bell snort behind him and tilted his head back to see her leaning on the doorway with a smirk on her face.

“Why, thank you, Master Dwalin. I’ve been compared to an orc once but I hope you do not mean that I am its descendant? I would rather not make poor servants wash out the blood from the carpet.” Bell scowled. “Nasty business.” 

Everyone except Thorin and Oin were staring at her. At last, Dwalin shook out his stupor and wheezed: “You did that to him?” Thorin chuckled, startling everyone in the room and making the company stare at him in horror.

“Apparently, Miss Baggins’ friend has an interesting mind clearing method.” He shared. Fili wondered how many times Bell had hit him in the head.

Said lass snorted again and walked to Thorin. “It’s not my fault you are too slow. Must be due to your age, Your Majesty.” Fili held his breath. Was she insane? Only five people ever dared to tease Thorin – Dwalin, Balin, his sister Dis (their mother), Kili and Fili, of course. He was ready to throw Bell over his shoulder and run, but Thorin just snorted. Snorted!

“Are you calling me old, burglar?” Thorin taunted back. Bell plopped down next to him, watching Oin work.

“Aye, and slow. You need to work on your stance.” She declared, shocking the dwarrow even further. “When you are angry, it is very easy to trip you.” Thorin glared at her.

“I’ll take this into account.” He replied drily, but his words held no heat. He was not angry!

Dwalin was staring at the pair in astonishment. “So, you are telling me, that Thorin has worked himself up to the frenzy and you decided that the best way to calm him down is to beat his hide into a bloody mess?” He asked, eyebrows high.

Bell shrugged and replied: “Jor is the same. And it always works on him, thus I decided that it would not hurt to try.” It was comical, how Dwalin’s eyebrow tried to climb even higher.

“And you did not think he could have killed you?” Thorin snorted again, causing Dwalin to frown at his friend.

“I asked her the same question.” Then he gestured at his face. “And, as you see, this is that happened.”

Dwalin looked back at Bell. “Lass,” he started, “how many times have you hit his head?” Bell snorted and they ignored Thorin’s protests, as she showed Dwalin four fingers over Thorin's head.

“Now, will ya sit still?” Oin glared at Thorin. “Tis not my fault you decided to stop a blow with your face! And you!” He glared at Bell. “I told ya not to stress your wound! And what did you do only a couple of hours later? Got mud all over yourself!” He bristled. “Ugrh... Remind me to never assume that any of you imbeciles have at least a bit of common sense.” The healer grumbled and stared at Thorin until he gave up and took off his tunic. He had three large yellow-blue bruises. One on his abdomen, one on his side and one on his right shoulder blade.

Dwalin whistled. “Impressive, lass.” Bell nodded her thanks and leaned on Kili. Oin stared at the bruises like they had personally offended his mother.

He glanced at Bell and asked: “And what did that dunderhead do, for ya to beat him like that?”

Bell sighed and straightened up, ignoring Kili’s protesting noises. “We were talking and something very unpleasant came up.” She locked her gaze with Thorin’s, inching her head. He nodded. Bell took a deep breath and started her tale. “As you know, I was captured after my family’s slaughter. The name of the raid leader and, as I learned later the leader of the slave camp as well, is Azog the Defiler.”

The following uproar was deafening. Bifur was angrily yelling in Khudzul and signing something at the same time. Dwalin and Balin were shouting, eyes glowing with fury. Bofur struggled to calm his cousin down.

“Shazara!” Thorin roared. He tiredly rubbed his forehead and without looking up said: “Let Miss Baggins continue her tale.” Dwalin grumbled but took back his spot behind Thorin.

Bell sighed and continued. “He brought me to an old abandoned dilapidated fortress – Dol-Guldur.“ The name tugged at something at the back of Fili’s mind, a barely there tingle of familiarity. ‘Dol-Guldur… how do I know this name?’ Fili frowned, then realization came.

“That’s why you were so surprised, when we heard Radagast talking about it.” He said, earning himself a dozen confused stares and two understanding.

“Aye.” Bell confirmed, stretching tiredly. “I did not think that after our little escapade they will come back there.” She silenced their questions, raising her hand. “I’ll start from the beginning. Dol Guldur was orcs’ transshipment point back then. Only Azog, Bolg and a small group of riders with wargs remained there constantly. So, I was serving them – cleaned, delivered food, helped to mend their armor, things like that. Besides me, there was a group of dwarrow captured in the Battle of Azanulbizar. This is how I met Jor, actually.”

She said softly and Kili threw his fist in the air and shouted: “I knew he is a dwarf!”

Bell snorted, swatted him and leaned on Fili. “As I was saying, I met Jor. We became friends rather quickly, helped each other to hold on, continue to fight for live and managed to escape together three years later.” 

“You spent three years there?” Balin asked, stunned. “But, lassie, how did you survive? I cannot imagine any way for you to stay alive, especially considering you were a mere pebble. A lot of mighty warriors have broken down under the orc's tortures.” Bell shrugged.

“I won’t lie – it was horrible. And painful. Have you ever tried to kill a warg with a fork? I did. Not my favorite memory.” Fili glanced at the lass, laying on his shoulder in terror. ‘With a FORK?’ He could not believe his ears.

“Why were you fighting with a warg?” Bell jerked from her daze a little. “Oh, Azog has a rather sadistic side, so his punishments for disobedience and omissions are very... creative.” She frowned.

“I think I called him an idiot to earn that fight.” The company stared.

“Ya called Azog an idiot? Did I he’r ya right, lassie?” Nori clarified, astonished.

Bell smiled sheepishly. “Well, yes? Through I cannot remember why. That warg managed to hit me rather hard, I had a concussion, so a couple of weeks are nothing but blur.”

She squeaked when Kili enveloped her in a hug and muttered in her hair: “We need to tie you down and lock somewhere safe so you will not be able to do something that foolish ever again.” There were murmurs of agreement from the company and even Dwalin nodded. Bell glared at them.

Balin shook his head. “Please, continue lassie.” Bell managed to get away from Kili’s grasp, muttering about heavy dwarves and broken ribs.

“I am not going to tell you all about these years – it would be too long. By the end of the second year, only Jor and five other dwarrow were still alive. We’ve been trying to find the way to escape and finally succeeded. I learned that one of the walls was unstable. I only had to break it further, somehow.” She quieted. “Every free moment, then the orcs were distracted I would sneak away and slowly dismantle the base part of the wall. I was constantly exhausted and terrified out of my mind that someone would notice and kill me, leaving Jor without any hope.” Bell shuddered at the memory and squeezed her eyes shut.

“At the end of the third year, when Azog and most of the orcs left, I stole the keys from the guard, freed all the captives and we finally destroyed the wall. We walked for days, before by sheer luck stumbling upon the caravan heading to the Iron Hills. They took us in, helped with our wounds and let us travel with them. When we reached our destination, it turned out two of our company had relatives there. I’m sure you can imagine their joy of reunion.” She smiled softly, snorting suddenly. “I remembered Dain thanking me – he slapped me on the back and declared that I’m going to grow into a fine lad.” She explained to confused dwarrow.

“You know Dain Ironfoot? Lass, is there anyone you do not know?” Gloin asked in astonishment. At her confused gaze he started listing: “You know elves, the leader of the Iron Hills; you said people from Rohan gifted you that pony as a ‘Thank you’ so I assume you know a lot of them. Mayhap you know Thranduil as well?” He inquired teasingly, but drooped his jaw at her wince.

“Only his son – Legolas.” Bell said.

“WHAT?”

She cringed and rubbed her ear, cursing these loud dwarrow quietly. “He visited Lord Elrond about two years ago and I was also here. He is a fine young lad, much better than Twin Terrors, that’s for sure.” Bell grumbled.

“But where is Jor now? From that I gathered – you two traveled together at least this year. So why were you alone in Shire?” Ori interrupted their quarrel, his brows furrowed. Bell crossed her arms and pouted.

“Because we’ve got a raven from Hgrodrom and Lyramein, saying they were in trouble and needed our help. But three weeks before we ran into a warg pack. I got injured and we decided it would be better if I stay back in Shire to recover and he will go alone.” She groused.

Oin scowled at her. “And you made a damn right decision! That cut of your must have been a hell to deal with. Ya could have easily died on the road, ya lalkhûna.” 

“Oin!” Gasped Gloin. The healer glared at him.

“Don’t ya ‘Oin’ me here, brother! She deserved it for being an idiot.” Bell snorted.

“You are probably right. But that does not mean I have to like it.” She yawned and shook her head to clear it. “You know? I’ll tell you the rest in the morn. Good night!” She stood up, swayed a little and headed to the doors.

Bell was stopped than a voice asked: “Were there any talks about Thráin among the captives? No one knew about his fate?” Thorin asked steadily, through it was clear he waited for the answer like for the death sentence. Bell shook her head and he deflated slightly.

“Sorry, but he was not among the captured ones. At least not among those who were held in my outbuilding.” Thorin nodded tiredly and dismissed her. Bell walked out of the room.

Suddenly, Oin perked up. “Oh, the nerve of this lass! Lulukh naith!” He cursed, stomping to the door. When halted, turned around, pointed a finger at dumbfounded Thorin. “You, sit here and wait ‘til I get back.” He pointed at Kili, startling him. “You! Apply the ointment on the bruises and bondage him. You idiots have to be able to do at least that without me hovering around.” He went out and banged the doors shut after himself.

“Gloin,” said Kili in faint voice, “where did he go?” Gloin looked at the doors, took out his pipe and shrugged.

“To terrorize our hobbit lass, likely.” And yes – they heard the yelling match between the two not even three minutes later. The walls were too thick to hear the exact words, but Fili grasped the main idea. He shuddered and went to help Kili with Thorin.

“So, you and Bell finally decided that hating each other is counterproductive?” He jested with a grin. Thorin tiredly huffed.

“Something like that. She certainly is a curios creature. And her story…” Fili swallowed.

“You think Azog is the one who hunts us?” Thorin’s gaze become stern.

“It is possible, and we should be even more careful now. Understand?” Fili nodded, finishing his work. Thorin looked tiren and even more burdened as usual. It was understandable, considering he just learned the scum that killed his family was still alive. Fili just wanted to spare his uncle all this pain and sorrow. 

Oin returned half an our later, suspiciously quiet with a aghast look. “Brother? What is it?” Gloin frowned. “Thorin broke her rib?” 

“What? Oh, nay… The lass is right as rain apart from a couple of bruises. I'm merely concerned about her back.” Oin replied.

“And that made you look like someone has eaten the last of your favorite cookie?” Teased Gloin.

“Those scars would have made you look like that too, ya oaf!” Snapped Oin. His hands shook with fury.

“What scars?” Kili chimed in.

“As it seems, that Abrafu ‘urm enjoyed flogging his slaves. The lass’ back is a mess of scars! And they were clearly not tended properly, I have to tell ya!” Oin fumed, marched to Thorin and began checking the bandages. “I’ve got no idea how she even survived with those wounds. This lass must have a mithril spine!”

Fili tuned healer’s mutterings down, as they became about what he wanted to do with those orc-scum. Fili had quite a few ideas himself, mind you! Every time he learned something new from Bell’s past, he wanted to wrap her in a blanket, hide her in their house back in the Blue Mountains and never let her go.

That night he had nightmares about Bell being kidnapped and tortured, while he was powerless to stop it. He gasped as he woke up from yet another nightmare and with a groan plopped back down onto his bedroll. This is going to be a looong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Sindarin (f - formal, I - informal)  
> Mae govannen - Greetings  
> Le nathlam hi, Mithrandir.(f) Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen - We welcome you here, Gandalf. We were told you've crossed the Vruinen (the name of river)  
> Ada - Father  
> Mellon-nîn! Mo evínedh? - My friend! Where have you been? (I)  
> Farannem ‘lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui - We chased a group of orcs that infiltrated from the South. We destroyed many near the Last Bridge.  
> Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin - Light the fire, bring mirovir.  
> We must give food to our guests.  
> Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Miss Baggins (I) - À star shines of the hour of our meeting, Miss Baggins.  
> Ai mellon-nîn! Sílo in elin erin bâd gîn (I) - Háil, my friend! May stars shine on your path  
> Ivor - crystal (twins tease Bell for her close friendship with Jor. But they like him. They are just lil' shits)  
> A mae g’ovannen, Arwen!(I) Gwannas lû and - Hail and well met, Arwen! A long time had passed  
> Bell, Aldol! - Bell, welcome!  
> Undómiel - Evenstar  
> Mellon-nîn - My friend  
> N' abarad - Until tomorrow  
> Certhas Ithil - Moon runes  
> Hobbitish  
> Fitheach beag - little raven  
> Khudzul  
> Shazara - silence  
> Nadad - brother  
> Nadadith - little brother  
> lalkhûna - fool lady  
> Lulukh naith! - idiotic girl!  
> Abrafu ‘urm - descendante of worm  
> It was so hard to find the right translation! Did you know khudzul has a dozen words for fool, depending on gender, number and time? And sindarin dialects - Exilic and Woodelven... Nothing normal can happen here, can it? But then normal went out the window a few limbs ago, so I'll just keep going.  
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready, I do not really have a schedule but I'll try to post it on the weekend.


	6. Six: In which the sun is shining, birds are singing and the twins are… purple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin is done, Bell and Nori have backstory and everyone is singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm late. But I did it. Thorin is not as grim as he pictured in the movie and you cannot change my mind. Well, he is grumpy but who's not? Also some of the company members have accent.

Bell was staring at the ceiling. She sighed and got out of the bed. Fishing a tunic, pants and waistcoat out of her hidden chest, she got dressed and went to find some breakfast.

It was pretty early; thus, the majority of inhabitants were still asleep. Bell peeked into the dwarrow’s room. They were snoring with the exception of Bombur, who apparently was on watch. ‘Ridiculous. The most dangerous thing that can attack them here are Twin Terrors, not a cave troll.’ She sighed internally, then remembered all twins' pranks and decided to leave that thought. Walking into the room she sat down next to Bombur.

“Good morning.” She greeted him cheerfully. “How did you sleep? I hope nothing disturbed you?”

Bombur blushed a little. “Everything was fine, Miss Baggins.”

Bell stood up, clapped her hands and tugged him on his feet. “In that case we can go to the kitchen and have a look on that they have there. See if we can cook something filling for breakfast.” She noticed Bifur tossing and turning in his bedroll. ‘Nightmare, probably.’ Bell deducted. She walked toward him, waiving off Bombur’s concerned words, kneeled and shook him a little. He woke up immediately, swinging his fist at her head. Bell dodged, and caught it. “Bifur, it’s me, Bell. You had a bad dream. All is fine.” She gently squeezed his hand between hers. Bifur stared, blinking the sleep remnants away. “Better?” He nodded. “Good. We are going to the kitchen. We’ll be back in half an hour, probably.” Another nod. Bell smiled at him and hugged the dwarf. He clung to her with all his strength, almost crashing her. She laughed, patted him on the shoulder and stood up. Taking Bombur by his elbow she grinned and asked: “Well, shall we?” And headed to the kitchen.

Bell led them toward her private kitchen. When Arwen found out that she liked to cook, she asked her father to made a kitchen specially for Bell – reasonably sized and spacious. Bombur’s eyes lit up and he visibly cheered up. Bell opened the pantry and saw rows of groceries. She grinned, threw an apple over her shoulder at Bombur, swirled around and asked cheekily: “So, would you like to hear my aunt Mirabella’s walnut bread recipe?”

Bombur was a wonderful listener. He was a quiet soul and found his calling in food… in every sense. He could talk about different types of spice for hours and Bell enjoyed every minute. Not that she liked spice so much, no, she just loved how the spark appeared in someone’s eye when they talked about something they loved. That’s why she listened to Ori’s rumblings about yarn and Gloin’s praises to his wife. She was genuinely interested in their words and learned a lot about them at the same time.

Like right now she found out that Bombur was married to a nice dwarrowdam named Ingrún and had three dwarflings; two girls – Bergún and Bjalla, and a boy – Bombin. His eyes sparkled when he told Bell about Bjalla’s first attempt to make a bead; how Bofur taught the kids one rather vulgar pub song and was chased by a very angry Ingrún with a broom, laughing like a drank bumpkin; how Bifur was delighted when kids thanked him for new toys and dragged him to play with them. Bombur managed to tell a lot of stories in that short period of time. And Bell told him how she, Celyn and Dai were stealing pies from Camellia Sackville and eating them in the forest; how Ciar accidently fell in some kind of berry bush and was pink for three days; how she and Dai used to talk in unison to annoy their numerous relatives who said nasty things about their family.

“We often finished each other sentences by the accident. I always knew what he was thinking about… you know, people say that there is a special kind of connection between twins? It was true for us. And even now, I sometimes wait for him to finish my thought, only to remember that he is not here.” Bell told him with a soft sad smile. Bombur patted her shoulder soothingly and offered a kind smile.

“I’m sure he was a remarkable young lad if he was anything like you, Miss Baggins.”

“Call me Bell, please.” Bombur flushed, then smiled and nodded.

“Only if you call me Bombur, lass.” Bell grinned.

“It’s a deal then.” And she went to get the cookies out of the oven. She noticed how Dwalin and Kili liked them back in the Bag End. She has yet to hear about the company’s favorite desserts, so the cookies will have to suffice.

Then they finished, Bell caught a passing servant in the hall and asked her to deliver the food to the company’s rooms. She promised to do so and went away to call another servant to help her. Meanwhile, Bell took Bombur and showed him the main kitchens. He was delighted to learn about foreign dishes, so Bell introduced him to the Chief Cook – Amras. He was curious about dwarven food as well and the pair quickly found a common ground. Bell chuckled, watching them argue about the best use of mint.

Amras let them go only after Bombur promised him to come back later and tell him more about rosemary. Bell teased him friendly about running away, all three of them together and opening a tavern with best food in all Arda. “Just imagine – we will hire a few servants, barmaid and maybe a bard, why not? I have connections in Rohan and Iron Hills, we will have any foodstuff we want.” She told him enthusiastically. “You will be arguing with Amras about what would taste better in a stew, I will be yelling at the servants for being lazy and then break up a drunken fight. And later, then the tavern is closed, we will be sitting around the fireplace and complain that everything used to be better - the young people were more polite and respected their elders, the old people were more friendly and did not scold everyone around them; the grass were greener and the sky bluer. Ah, sweet dreams…” Bell sighed dramatically, painted this picture in her head and could not help laughing. Bombur was laughing too. This is how they entered the rooms – wheezing for breath and wiping the tears of mirth from their faces.

“What took you so long? The food was delivered ages ago!” Kili exclaimed, waving a cookie at them. Bell snorted and nodded in greetings at the rest of eating dwarrow. Ri brothers were here, Balin and Dwalin, Kili was sitting next to Oin. They put a couple of boxes together in a makeshift table and settled around them. Bell shoock her head at this childish behavior.

“Made a new friend and lost track of time.” She replied, flopping down next to Bifur.

“What friend? An elf?” Dwalin asked, pausing his movements to glare at her. If he wanted to threaten her, he should have put that cookie down first.

Bell reached for an egg and responded sarcastically: “No, he was a warg-mutant with three horns. Who wouldn’t want to befriend such a cute thing?” She leaned forward and whispered: “You should have seen him playing fetch! Almost looked like he wanted to kill me!” Kili and Ori snickered, Bofur chocked on his ale and Nori had to pat him on the back.

Dwalin stared at her. “Are you making fun of me, lass?” He hissed. Bell shrugged.

“I clearly am. It’s your own fault, you dwarrow like to ask and state obvious things too much. It is too easy to tease you.” She smiled sweetly at him, not bothered by his growl.

“There is Fili?” She bumped Kili in the shoulder, attracting his attention. He broke away from food and gestured vaguely in the direction of the balcony.

“He is talking to Thorin. Not sure about what.” Kili seemed a little worried but when perked up, a sly grin on his face. “And you promised to tell us the rest today, so you’d better start talking.” He demanded, getting comfortable. Bell raised an amused eyebrow.

“I’m not sure what to tell.” She admitted.

“Did you learn about our culture from Jor?” Ori asked, blushing then half of the company gave him a confused stare and hurried to explain his question: “I just noticed that you only dropped 'mister' before my name when I permitted you. And sometimes you slipped and used our words. You were apologizing to Bifur when you braided his hair, like you knew the meaning of the act…” Ori trailed off as the stares from confused become understanding. Bell put her roll down and considered telling the truth.

She decided to tell it, but without much details. “Yes, he taught me.”

“But when? I do not think an orc camp is an inspiring place.” A sharp slap upside his head stopped Kili’s sentence. Dori glared at the prince and inched his head at Bell. Kili stuttered, apologizing, but Bell waived him off.

“You’ll be surprised, but it was a rather good place to learn. It gave us hope we so desperately needed. He told me about dwarrow, I told him about hobbits. And after we escaped and healed, we continued to swap facts about our culture on the road.” Bell recalled one particular memory, when Jor was telling her about beads. He was so engrossed in his story that he did not notice a tree and walked straight into it, earning himself a bump on the head. She snorted.

“Where were you going?” Ori tore her from the memory with his question.

“Oh, to Rohan, I think… we did not have an exact destination in mind, so we stopped in small villages, slept in forests or caves, just enjoyed our freedom. We reached Rohan, hmm, eight months after we left Iron Hills, I believe.” Yes, sounds about right.

Balin coughed and took a sip from his tankard. “You just wandered around Arda all by yourself?” He clarified in disbelief. Bell nodded and returned to her breakfast, leaving dwarrow to their thoughts.

“But Bell,” Bofur said, brows furrowed, “weren’t you, like, twenty? A little too young ta dandle around, don’t ya think?” Bell tilted her head and made a soft noise.

“I was. But all my family was killed, most relatives back in Hobbiton didn’t like me and the only person whom I felt safe being with was Jor.” She told the hatted dwarf. “And I simply did not want to sit still. I wanted to see the world since I was a mere faunt. And Jor is the same – he is a wanderer deep in his soul, always needs to be moving or doing something. Tumbleweed envies our inconstance.” Bell chuckled and pondered for a bit, remembering. “We met Hgrodrom in an inn not far from Rohan, actually. And Lyramein on the road near Gondor, two years later. We've been traveling together since.” Bell smiled.

“And where are they now?" Balin asked.

Bell slowly tilted her head. “I'm not sure. Last time we talked, Jor was going to find Lyramein and Hgrodrom in Minas Tirith as we were separated from them a month before. It was almost four months ago. Right now, they can be anywhere. I left a letter with Hamfast, if any of them show up. I just hope Jor managed to stay relatively uninjured. He gets in trouble far too easy.” Bell huffed.

“Sounds like you love that guy, don’t ya?” Bofur teased her. Kili unexpectedly stilled, waiting for her answer. Bell snorted.

“Of course I do. He practically raised me.” Bell waved a piece of bread at Bofur, glaring. “He did not abandon me, as was expected of him; no, instead he gave an opportunity to find a new family. I love him like a big, overprotective brother he is to me. And he loves me like an annoying little sister.” Bell finished her little speech, missing how Kili relaxed after the word ‘brother’. He grinned and leaned forward.

“And when are we going to meet this ‘brother’ and friends of yours? And you still haven’t told us about Lyramein or Hgrodrom.” Kili pouted, Bell rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know. Never, hopefully. I don’t want them to be scarred for life at the sight of your face, after all.” Bell jested, ducking to avoid being hit with a cup, which an offended Kili threw at her, then crossed his arms and sulked. "Look, we have to stay here for two weeks, we have a lot of time to share all embarrassing stories from our childhood.” Bell took pity on him. Kili perked up a bit. After what there were no questions and the company continued their meal at peace.

Bell waited for Bifur to finish his meal, grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room. “Where are you going?” Ori called after them.

“Nowhere in particular, see you later, have a good day!” Bell yelled over her shoulder, tugging a confused Bifur out of the room. Ori shared a glance with Kili, just as Fili entered the room, Thorin following after. He looked at the company, took in their perplexed expressions and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. What did we miss?”

**********************************************

Fili tried to comprehend that Kili and Ori told them, while he and Thorin were having breakfast. Bell was raised by a dwarf. His name is Jor. They visited many different places and obviously traveled a lot. She has friends named Lyramein and Hgrodrom, to which Jor went to help. ‘Alright, this is easy.’ Fili glanced at Thorin trying to read his opinion. But he appeared lost in thoughts, frowning. And Fili couldn't help but recall their conversation on the balcony.

He got up early, his nightmares deprived him of rest, so with a first light he was on his feet. Fili went to the balcony, to let the others sleep. He watched the sunrise and struggled to banish the image of bloody Bell from his head. He was not really successful. Fili stared at the distance and had to admit - the scenery was beautiful. Slopes covered with old tall spruces, beech and oak trees. Enormous gardens and when Fili turned his head to the right, he saw that he assumed was training area. ‘I wonder, how Bell managed to beat uncle? Even Dwalin has trouble with it.’ He was torn from his musings by the sound of footsteps behind him. Inching his head, Fili saw Thorin walking toward him. He nodded his greetings and received a nod in answer. Thorin stopped next to him and leaned on the railings. He sighed, ran his hand over his face. Fili watched his uncle with worry. The news of Azog’s survival hit him hard and he was concerned Thorin will do something stupid. He looked older, more troubled and so tired with big bags under his eyes.

“Have you slept at all? You look terrible.” Fili teased slightly. Thorin gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. His self-preservation instinct was working fine, so he did just that. Thorin chuckled and shook his head.

“Nay, I didn’t. Just thinking about that Rukhzul’s survival…” He trailed off, clenching his hands into fists. “He brought too many sufferings to our family. But the next time I see him I'll take his head.” He swore, eyes blazing with dark fury.

“But what about you, my sister-son?” Thorin asked, startling Fili. “What kept you up all night? What visions plagued your sleep?” Fili flushed and lowered his gaze, to avoid eye contact. But Thorin took his chin in one hand and lifted his head. “There is no shame in having battle dreams. Even the most experienced warriors suffer from them.” He assured Fili.

Tis not that, uncle. Fili confessed, his hands shaking. “I just can’t stop seeing her being tortured. I can’t.” He flinched, when Thorin gripped his shoulder. He looked him in the eye, not saying anything for a while.

“I assume ‘her’ is our burglar?” Fili silently nodded, listening to Thorin sigh. “I told you to stay away from her, because I didn’t trust her, because I saw her as a distraction.” Fili swallowed around a lump in his throat, waiting for Thorin to continue. “I still do not trust her fully, but we need her. And you two getting closer is going to affect the quest. Your nightmares are a proof of it.” He gripped Fili’s shoulder harder. “You care about her, that much is clear. But it could lead to your downfall. Do not forget about our goal.”

“I’m not going to forget about it just because I care about Bell!” Fili argued hotly, wrenching out of Thorin's grip and taking a step back. “How can you still doubt her? Bell proved herself over and over again. First, she provided provision, after that she hid our real goal from her people, killed the trolls and I do not know how many wargs, giving us time to escape. She pushed Kili into that tunnel, saving his life. She valued his life over her own! Bell is more than anyone else deserves your trust.” By the end of his rant Fili was breathing hard, staring at Thorin, daring him to object. Then he didn't say anything, Fili whirled around and marched toward the rooms.

“I simply do not want you to get hurt.” Thorin’s soft voice stopped him. Fili turned to look at him. Noticing his heir attention, Thorin continued: “She is a hobbit. They have other life values, different culture. Who knows, how easy it is for her to betray? To leave in the most crucial moment?” Thorin walked closer. “Be careful, Fili. We can’t know what she has in her heart.” Fili shook his head.

“You are wrong about her. I know it.” He turned around and walked into the room just in time to catch the sight of closing doors and the confused looks on the company’s faces.

Now, the fact that Bell was raised by a dwarf explains a lot. Her alertness when they met, her knowledge of travelling and fighting, though, knives are an unusual choice for a dwarf, but considering her small stature not surprising. ‘I wonder, her stubbornness is her own or Jor’s influence?” Fili mused and watched as the grumbling Gloin joined them. He had a watch guard before Bombur and was catching on some sleep.

“Sooo,” Fili heard Kili drawl, on his right, “What are we going to do now?” He had that twinkle in his eye that only appears then Kili is about to do something utterly ridiculous. Usually it did not bode well.

Fili grinned and asked, feigning innocence: “I do not know. Do you have any ideas?” The smirk he received was very promising.

**********************************************

Bell stopped only after they reached the oldest part of the Gardens. She could feel the air buzz with energy and ancient magic. Exactly what she needs right now. She faced Bifur, who for the first time in a few weeks appeared completely relaxed. Bell smiled, but then she remembered what she’s about to do, all humor fled. She inhaled deeply and called: “Bifur?” When she was sure she had his attention; she raised her hands and signed: _“I’m going to tell you something and I want you to keep it to yourself for a while. I’ll tell the others, but later. Its rather hard to explain.”_ Bifur stared at her; eyes wide.

He raised his own hands: _“You know iglishmêk?”_ Bell nodded, holding her breath as she waited for his reaction. She will never admit it, but she jerked, when he barked a happy laugh and smiled affectionally. _“You should have told me sooner.”_ He signed. _“It would have made our communication easier.”_

Bell snorted, rubbing her locket. “Yeah, sorry. I was worried about your reaction. It is forbidden, after all.” Bifur nodded, understanding her reason.

 _“_ _Do not fear, I’ll keep it in secret.”_ He promised. _“Jor taught you?”_ Bell smiled softly.

“Aye, when we were in Dol Guldur. The orcs got angry when they heard us talking, so Jor taught me iglishmêk and we were able to speak.”

“Now, it is not the reason why we are here.” Bifur raised an eyebrow at her. Bell sat down on her knees and gestured Bifur to do the same. He sat down as well, facing her. Bell caught his gaze. “I can take the axe out.” She said and stopped, seeing clear disbelieve on Bifur’s face. “I can.” She repeated. “Though, I can’t promise that you will regain your ability to speak and the scar would be horrible, but at least you won’t be having those headaches and it won’t come out in some wrong moment and kill you.” She took his hand in hers and pleaded: “Please believe me. I can help. But I won’t do anything without your permission.” Bifur simply stared at her. Bell was silent as well, she said all she wanted to say, now it was up to him, to make a decision. After five or so minutes Bifur nodded.

 _“I trust you, little flower.”_ He signed with a smile. _“What do you need me to do?”_ Bell smiled, relieved he accepted her offer.

“Nothing, just relax and don’t run off screaming.” She joked, getting comfortable. She took his head between her hands and reached with her senses to the earth and plants around her. They happily shared their energy with her. Bell heard Bifur gasp and knew he saw her hands and eyes glow a light green. But she needed to focus so she blocked every other sound and sensation, except the axe in Bifur’s head. She felt it and started slowly pulling it out with her power, not moving her hands from there they were cupping Bifur’s face.

It was a slow process. She needed to get the axe out without damaging anything around it and at the same time healing the space, that the axe had left. Bell was not sure how long they spent in the Gardens, but she only opened her eyes after she heard an axe fall to the ground. She stared at Bifur. His mouth hanging open as he looked at the axe, then with a trembling hand touched his forehead in denial. A moment later he was spinning Bell in the air, laughing and crying at the same time, exclaiming something in Khudzul. Bell laughed as well, happy she did not kill him, when a fatigue hit her. Bifur put her on her feet, but she could not stand and swayed, knees buckling. Bifur caught her before she fell on the ground, looking worriedly at her. Bell smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’m alright. Merely tired. It takes a lot, to heal a life threatening injury or a wound like yours. I simply need some rest.” It was all she managed to tell him before the darkness swallowed her.

**********************************************

Bell was gone for a few hours and Fili could not find her. No one knew where she was. He even asked one of the passing servants but he (or she?) only told him: “Miss Baggins is impossible to find, when she has no wish to be found.” Very helpful. Given that he did not know this place, he decided to wait for her in front of the doors, leading in her room. He heard footsteps, turned to look who it was and had to bite his lip to not let himself burst into hysterical laugh. Two long, indistinguishable purple figures were storming into his direction. Fili recognized in them the sons of Lord Elrond. They looked absolutely hilarious! Their skin, clothes, hair – everything was purple! The twins stopped in front of him, two identical furious expressions on their faces.

“Where –“ started the left one.

“- is she?” finished the right one.

Fili gave them a fake look of utter confusion. “Who?”

“IRIBELLA!” They yelled. So, not in the mood for teasing. Shame.

“Why do you need her?” Fili questioned, struggling not to giggle. At the sound of the twins’ scream, Bofur, Nori, Ori, Kili and Gloin run into the hall and now were laughing hard. Kili was leaning on Ori, to keep himself upright. Bofur and Gloin roared with laughter and Nori muttered something resembling ‘Not bad, lass’ under his breath.

The twins narrowed their eyes, clenching their fists. “We woke up –“ the left one hissed.

“- and saw that we -“

“- and all our clothes –“

“- and even our weapons –“

“- are purple!” they screamed.

“Wait, lads, ya said ALL you’ clothes?” Nori clarified. The twins nodded. He whistled. Fili was in agreement with him – these two had a lot of clothes for sure. “Must h've been a pain not ta wake ya two.” Twins glared at him.

“Where is she?” They asked again. Nori raised one braided eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Why da ya think it was he’?” The brothers huffed in irritation.

“Because no –“

“- one else would –“

“- have been able –“

“- to do it!”

Nori pretended to think for a moment. “And why would she da somfhing like that?” He questioned the twins with an innocent smile. Fili recalled Bell’s story about the twins’ prank and her words yesterday at the dinner.

“Do you happen to know,” he started insinuatingly, dragging their attention away from Nori, “who stole all Bell’s clothes yesterday?” Their expressions momentary changed from angry to carefully blank.

“Really? Someone –“

“- has stolen her clothes?”

“How unfortunate –“

“- what we do –“

“- not know –“

“ – anything –“

“- about it.”

Fili hummed, not believing them even for a moment. He was about to retort, then a servant came into the hall, looking unsure. He (or she? Why it was so hard to tell female from male apart?) turned to Ori. “Master dwarf? One of your friends was found in the Gardens with an unconscious Miss Baggins. He was clearly distressed by her condition, but we can’t understand him. Will one of you be willing to come with me and translate?”

Bofur nodded, worry clear on his face. “I’ll go. Lead the way, mate.”

Fili stopped him with a hand gesture, and ordered Kili: “Go fetch Oin, tell him it’s urgent.” Kili bolted into the rooms and a minute later Oin appeared in the doorway, his trumpet and medical kit in his hands. Fili nodded to him and turned to the servant.

“Now we can go.” The servant swirled around and glided away. Vaguely, Fili recalled that this was the way to the Halls of Healing, but was distracted by his worry. What happened? Bell said it is safe here, so why was she unconscious? What were they doing in the Gardens?

They reached the familiar doors and Fili yanked them open. He quickly scanned the room and saw Bifur sitting in the chair next to one of the beds. Arwen was here too, speaking softly with him. “Alright there is she? I’m going to slap her over the head!” Oin threatened, heading to the occupied bed. Fili followed him, trying to see Bell. Her bed was shorter than the others, which made it easier. He did not see any wound but noticed that she was paler than usual.

“She is alright, only asleep.” Arwen tried to calm them.

“No offence, milady, but I’m going ta decide that.” Arwen nodded.

“Call me if you need anything.” She said with a smile and disappeared in the small room down the hall.

Oin was about to start examination then Bofur gasped in shock: “Bifur! Are ya alright? What happened to your axe?” He bombarded his cousin with questions, almost running to his side, checking him franticly. Only now Fili saw that Bifur indeed did not have an axe in his forehead. Instead there was a deep angry red scar. Bifur patted Bofur’s shoulder reassuringly and showed him the axe he was holding. Bofur stared at it dumbly, then shifted his gaze at Bifur and back at the axe. Suddenly he threw his arms around Bifur’s neck, causing him to drop the axe and sobbed. “I was always worried that if it comes out it will kill you.” He said between sniffs. “But you are alive! Alive!” He laughed.

Oin shoved him away from dumbfounded Bifur, took his head between his hands, muttering darkly: “Do not shake him, ya oaf. That dratted thing might have come out but that does not mean he is healthy!” The old healer carefully looked Bifur over, his frown deepening. “I do not understand.” He mumbled, taking a step back from Bifur. “It looks completely healed.”

“But it’s impossible.” Bofur said.

“Ya think I don’t know?” Oin snapped at him, glaring. “But I tell you – it is healed and I have no idea how!” He turned to Bifur, pointing his finger at him. “Now, tell me what happened to ya both.”

Bifur sneaked a glance at Bell and signed: _“We were in the Gardens. Bell fainted and the axe came out.”_ Oin looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the Arda.

“I need details, dumbass!” Bifur crossed his arms and turned away from Oin. The healer's eye twitched and he threw his hands up in agitation. “Stubborn idiot!” He returned to Bell’s side and quickly checked her. “'Nothing serious, merely asleep' my ass!” He frowned. “What were ya doing? Not sparring I hope?” Oin growled threateningly, narrowed his eyes. Bifur still refused to look at him. The healer sighed and barked at Fili: “Do not just stand there, fetch me a chair! No respect for elders at all.” He muttered, while Fili dragged a small chair toward him.

Bell woke up half an hour later. She blinked blearily and groaned, clutching her head. “Bell? How are you feeling?” Fili hovered worriedly over her. She looked up at him, blinking slowly. “Sore, but it was expected.” Bell sat up in the bed, scanning the room, smiling at Bifur. “What happened?” Fili questioned. Bell threw the blanked away and slid down from the bad.

“I was showing the Gardens to Bifur. We got to the oldest part and a branch fell on me.” She shrugged. “It happens sometimes.” Fili blinked. A branch?

“And what about Bifur’s axe? Why does it look like it healed a long time ago?” Bell shrugged again.

“Rivendell is a special place. It has been absorbing magic from the moment of its foundation. The Gardens probably released that magic and healed his wound.” Fili sensed that she was not telling them the whole truth and decided to ask her later.

When they got back, Kili clung to Bell, locking her in the hug, muttering about clumsy hobbits. Bifur was swamped with questions, demands and hugs, Oin had to yell at the company to shut them up. He repeated Bell’s story and they looked satisfied with the answer. Ori pestered Bell with questions about the Gardens and healing magic to which she responded with an offer to show him the library. Ori squeaked in delight. Fili managed to lead Bell away only fifteen minutes later. “We need to talk.” He whispered in her ear, noting that it flushed a little red. Bell nodded, took his hand, intertwining their fingers (Fili blushed, hoping she would not notice) and lead him out of the company’s rooms.

She opened her own rooms and Fili looked around with interest. It was big and light, huge terrace on which many plants grew, lace curtains were flattering in the wind. The ceiling was high flat, with dark beams decorated with elaborate patterned carvings. Bell walked to the terrace and sat down into the armchair, gesturing at the second one wordlessly. Fili took it. “You did not tell us the whole truth.” He started. Bell inched her head, not looking guilty or concerned about being caught.

“I wondered if anyone noticed.” She said softly. Fili raised an eyebrow.

“Care to explain?” Bell twisted a knife in her hand. ‘Damn, she is fast. When did she even took it out? Wait a moment…’ Fili narrowed his eyes. She threw it in the air, caught it with a different hand and with a flick of her wrist it was gone.

“I was going to tell you lot later. It’s a little hard to explain and I haven’t had time to tell Bifur yet, and he had already saw.” She groused, confusing Fili further.

“Saw what? I hope you understand that you are not making any sense.” Bell rolled her eyes and held out her hands, palms up. Fili took them in his and yelped then he saw a glowing symbol appear on each her palm. He looked up to her, and saw her eyes glow the same green light.

Bell smiled at him and started explaining: “These crosses symbolize the unity of earth and air, sun and water, so it is often called the ‘solar cross’. They appear only then I use my powers to heal someone.” She blinked, the glow disappearing and Fili noticed that his headache disappeared as well.

"You healed Bifur. Not those gardens.” Fili said, struggling to fathom it all. Bell wrinkled her hose and shook her head.

“Yes and no. I was the one who healed Bifur, but I told you the truth – the gardens are magical and it shared its energy with me to help me heal him.” Bell relaxed in her armchair, glancing at Fili.

“But why did you faint?” He questioned.

“It was a serious wound and required my focus completely, I could not made even the slightest mistake. Not with Bifur’s life on the stake.” Bell elaborated and quieted, letting him consider her words.

“Why not simply tell us?” Fili wondered. He caught a glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes and felt like he was smacked. “You were not sure how we will react.” He whispered softly, gently squeezing her hands, still in his. Bell made an affirming sound.

“Thorin does not trust me, what will happened when he finds out that I’m a ‘witch’? I could not risk being left behind.” She leaned forward a little, tore her hands away from his and hid her face in them, sighing.

“How did you get these powers? Are they normal for hobbits?” Fili inquired, curious. Bell hummed and looked up.

“Not exactly. They were common back in the Wandering days, but not now. They are considered as Yavanna’s blessing or gift. It is a great honor.” She chuckled bitterly. “Mine developed then I was seventeen, in Dol-Guldur. This is how I survived, as well as Jor and the others. It was a miracle the orcs never noticed. I don’t want to think what would have happened if they did.” Bell shuddered, hugging herself. Fili mirrored her shudder, a chill running down his spine. “Can you keep it in secret, please? Just for a while, I need some time to figure out how to tell the others. I never really told anyone about it, so it’s hard.” She asked him, Fili nodded, understanding her reasons. Her powers developed in the captivity and if anyone find out she would have been killed, or worse – forced to heal the orcs. No wonder she has trouble with telling someone.

Fili frowned at the sudden thought. “Why tell us at all? You did not owe us anything, you did not have to heal Bifur.” He glanced at her and was met with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

“You see, Your Majesty,” she started teasingly and Fili groaned, she only called Thorin that, then she was jesting, “I quite like Bifur and decided that I do not want him to die because his axe shifted or come out in the middle of the battle.” She leaned back, crossed her arms and tilted her head. “Satisfied?” She smirked, Fili winced, hiding his face in his hands.

“Alright, alright, I get it.” He peeked at her trough his fingers. Bell was still smirking. He groaned again and she laughed at him.

Fili started laughing too. He recalled yesterday’s dinner and his curiosity flared up. “Hey, Bell,” he called, capturing her attention, “you promised to show me your tattoo.” Her eyes lit up and she rolled her sleeve, holding out her hand. Fili bended over it, trying to commit it to his memory. It was black, six inches long. First, he noticed a picture of a tree without foliage, with long roots. To the left under the branches was the rune Jer, to the right the rune Dagaz. Between the branches, flying feathers were depicted. Crows in flight were captured above the tree. They were not painted over; instead there were circling patterns inside them. There were two small triangles above them. There were three intertwined triangles between them. Above it all was a runic compass. It was surrounded by dwarven runes. He read out loud: “Not all who wander are lost.” It was skillfully made and looked beautiful on her skin. “Why this one?” He wondered. Bell smiled, running a hand over the runes.

“As a reminder. That I can go all the way through the Arda, get lost or settle down in some town for a few years, but in the end, I will always get home.” She smiled brightly, and Fili returned her smile.

“What about the other two?” Bell made a face like she did not understand him. “Come on, Bell,” Fili whined, grabbing her hand, “you said you had three tattoos.” Bell snorted and tilted her head.

“I do. But I’m curious how long it will take you to find them.” She smirked evilly, even broader, then Fili groaned and pouted. ‘Cruel, cruel hobbit.’ Then, a thought occurred him.

“Bell, do you know why the twins are purple?” Her face became innocent so fast that they both burst out laughing.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” She managed to wheeze out, sending them into another laughing fit.

**********************************************

Nori was sneaking a silver candlestick into his pack, then he noticed something in in. He pulled it out and froze. He was looking at the pair of mittens, which Ori had gifted him almost twenty years ago. Which he lost, what, eight years ago? He heard a cough behind him and whirled around, pulling out his knife. Bell raised her hands up in a sign of peace. Nori lowered his knife and narrowed his eyes. “What da ya want, lass?” Bell stepped closer, smiling slyly.

“Why, I wanted to return your property, of course. I haven’t been able to do it earlier, so…” She trailed off, shrugging. Nori stared at her.

“But how?” He did not understand and he did not like it. Bell smiled again.

“Remember, eight or so years ago, you were sitting in the jail, caught by the Dúnedain?” Nori recalled something like that, but he has not been keeping count of the times he was caught, so he was not sure about exactly which time she was talking about. And how did she even know about it? But he still nodded and she continued. “And in the next cell, there was a crying child.” Now he remembered. The kid was dragged in on his second day in the cell. Something about stealing from the Market-place. The kid was shivering and crying, so he gave them his mittens. Nori’s mind halted.

“It was ya.” He concluded. “That crying kid.” Bell nodded, chuckling.

“You called me ‘kiddo’.”

“What there ya doing there?” Nori asked suspicious. Bell inched her head.

“I was sent down there to eavesdrop the conversation of the two traitors in the next cell.” She enlightened him. “A friend of mine asked for a favor, and I agreed. I dressed in rugs and pretended to be a child-thief. I learned all I needed pretty quick. No one ever suspects a child.” She smirked, then leveled him with a glance. “I did not expect your kindness.” She admitted. “And if I knew that by the morning you would be gone, I would not have accepted them.” Bell nodded at the mittens, still clutched in his hand. “I take it, they are a present from Ori?” She asked with a smile, Nori nodded.

“Aye, one of the first one’ he knitted.” Bell’s smile grew.

Nori considered the hobbit in front of him. She was an enigma, wrapped in the mystery. She was able to sneak on him and steal his things without him noticing. Well, not exactly his things, the things he borrowed back in her house (what was it called? Smail? Smeil?), but still. Nori prided himself for his observation skills and an ability to snatch things without being noticed. And this lass clearly was a master of thievery. Nori found himself grinning. “Ya know, kiddo, if ya show me how ya stole me purse, I’ll teach ya somefing in exchange. Deal?” He held out his hand and Bell grabbed it without hesitation.

“Deal. I want you to teach me how to pick the locks. I can do everything else required from a thief, but was never able to grasp this skill.” Nori pondered a bit and remembered his conversation with the twins.

“Haw did ya manage’ ta sneak past a pair of elves? Tho'e ears are like locators.” He was genuinely curious, and would really appreciate this knowledge. But Bell snorted, tapped her nose and winked at him.

“That is for me to know and for you to wonder.” Nori snorted as well.

“W'at about my purse?”

“You mean how did I notice that you were stealing my spoons? I had to deal with Lobelia trying to steal half of my things on the daily basis. And those spoons are her dream. It’s just a habit of mine, to keep an eye on them.” She smirked, clapping her hands. “Now, shall we?” She grinned wickedly and received a similar grin from Nori.

“Aye, Bell, we shall.” Her eyes sparkled.

“Lead the way, Nori.”

**********************************************

Bell met them outside the rooms and beamed then she saw that even Thorin was coming. “Follow me.” She led the company deeper into the Lord Elrond’s house, she brought them into the huge room, with a lot of chairs and tables in it. But the most amazing thing was the fireplaces. There were about two dozen of them, if not more, and they were all light up. Surprisingly, the room was not hot. It was packed with elves, Fili saw Lord Elrond speaking to Gandalf, the twins sitting nearby, still purple, sulking. The other elves were obviously laughing at them. Arwen was chatting with the same elf who met them yesterday – Lindin? Bell snapped her fingers to get their attention. “Take a sit, I’ll be back in a minute.” She gestured at the row of low chairs and disappeared in the crowd. Thorin jerked his chin in a silent order to sit down. He was tense and agreed to come here only because Fili and Kili pleaded him for two hours. Lord Elrond stood up from his place and the room quieted. From the corner of his eye, Fili noticed Bell taking a sit next to him. “Greetings. The habitants of Imladris and our honorable guests. Let the evening start!” Immediately, the musicians started playing some song and sing.

They have been here for an hour and it was not bad. The servants were serving the drinks, every ten or so minutes someone told a story – more often than not some legend. Fili was not really interested in them, he liked to watch his brother’s attempts to dance more. He tripped almost at every move. But one tale caught his attention. A tall blond elf was speaking: “There are rumors about a city that you can't get into on purpose or find on the map. It always seems to move from one place to another. It is said to appear to travelers in need of shelter or refugees in search of asylum. Some say that they found the entrance in a cave, others - behind the waterfall, but no one can say exactly where. That's why it is called the Ghost Town.” He paused dramatically. “Usually, people do not stay there for a long time, but recently, there is talk about the permanent residents. And that the city has defenders – the Sentinels. There are four of them and no one knows who they are. They always wear masks and communicate in sign language.” He stopped, enjoying the attention and continued: “What is known is that two are smaller than their companions, most likely dwarves. They save travelers on the road from the orcs, offering them a shelter in the city. Those who refuse are accompanied to the nearest settlement. The interesting fact is that those who have left the Ghost Town - refuse to talk about it, and if they try, they find that they can't remember the names or faces of the Sentinels. Only their nicknames - Radar, Wasp, Pathfinder and Hammer.”

Fili was turning the tale over and ever in his head. He had heard those rumors but haven’t given them a second thought. Now he was curious. He was startled then a voice pierced the air:

“Now, we were –“ started the left twin with a smirk.

“- promised that you –“ continued the right one.

“- will sing, Bell.” They finished. “Come here, we are waiting.” They said.

Fili glanced around, trying to locate Bell. He spotted her easily slipping through the crowd toward the twins, a weird case in her hand. “I’m coming, you terrors, coming.” She reached them and lowered her case down. A hush traveled through the room and they watched how she took a strange instrument out of the case. To Fili it looked like a mix between lute and violin, though it was bigger than both. Bell sat on a small stool and run her hand over the strings. “What do you want to hear?” She asked the twins.

“Last time, you –“

“- said that you -“

“- were writing a –“

“- new song. Have –“

“- you finished it yet?”

Bell nodded and started playing, a small smile dancing on her lips. The melody was viscous, tender and soft. Then Bell started singing:

“So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters.”

Fili was right – she had a beautiful voice. He could listen to it for hours.

“Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters.”

Her eyes were closed as she focused on the song. She sang with all her heart, and Fili could feel every emotion.

“Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters.”

Love, longing, pain…

“Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know…”

Some elves were crying. Ori, Dori and Bombur was wiping their faces. Even Gloin and Balin had tears in their eyes. Gloin probably remembered his wife and Balin his lost One. Fili’s heart clenched sympathetically.

“So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say

Never cared for games they play

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters.”

Bell finished singing, still playing the melody. She stopped after a couple of minutes and was deafened with applause and wails. The elves were openly crying in each other shoulders. Bell smiled sheepishly, put her instrument back in the case and made her way to the company. “You were incredible!” Kili praised, wiping the tears from his face. “And you made me cry!” He accused her, crying even harder. The company swarmed her, asking questions and complementing her skills.

“What is that instrument?” Thorin asked. He did not say anything else, but was clearly curious about it.

“It’s called the guitar. I saw it in the Gondor and asked a musician to teach me. It’s rather simple.”

“How many songs have you written? Do you have the lyrics with you? Can I see them?” Ori managed to ask all these questions in one go and did not even stutter. Bell laughed and pulled a little journal out of the case’s pocket and held it toward Ori who squeaked in delight. He had to share it with Bofur, who requested the right to read it too.

Fili inched closer to Bell, bended forward and whispered: “You were marvelous. I haven’t ever heard a voice so splendid.” With a pleasant pang he noted that she blushed. Bell shoved him playfully and mumbled something too low for him to hear.

“Bell, my dear girl!” Gandalf appeared next to them seemingly out of air. “Your song was absolutely magical!” He complemented her with an affectionate smile. “What about you?” He turned to Thorin. “Are you planning to let us enjoy the dwarven song as well?” Thorin opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted before he even started.

“The dwarves are going to sing? How wonderful!” They heard excited mutterings around them. Thorin glared at the wizard, then met Dwalin’s gaze and seemed to have a conversation with him, because after a minute he nodded and ordered the company to gather.

They took out their instruments – Fili and Kili had their fiddles; Ori, Dori and Nori brought out flutes from somewhere inside their coats; Bombur produced a drum from the hall; Bifur and Bofur went out too, and came back with clarinets. Dwalin and Balin had viols as big as themselves and Thorin unwrapped his harp. He started and the others joined him:

“The wind was on the withered heath,

but in the forest stirred no leaf:

there shadows lay by night and day,

and dark things silent crept beneath.”

Fili was watching Bell closely. Her face was blank, but her eyes were expressing every emotion she felt.

“The wind came down from mountains cold,

and like a tide it roared and rolled;

the branches groaned, the forest moaned,

and leaves were laid upon the mound.”

He saw her gaze become unfocused. She probably recalled her last visit there.

“The wind went on from West to East;

all movement in the forest ceased,

but shrill and harsh across the marsh

its whistling voices were released.

The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,

the reeds were rattling—on it went

o’er shaken pool under heavens cool

where racing clouds were torn and rent.

It passed the lonely Mountain bare

and swept above the dragon’s lair:

there black and dark lay boulders stark

and flying smoke was in the air.

It left the world and took its flight

over the wide seas of the night.

The moon set sail upon the gale,

and stars were fanned to leaping light.”

No one said a word to them then they finished, sensing that it would not be appreciated. All mixed up in this song - pain, despair, sorrow and a glimpse of hope. The rest of the evening the company spent sharing stories from their lives. From the Nori’s cheeky tale about Dwalin’s attempts to catch him (with threats and curses from the said dwarf) to Balin’s stories about Thorin’s childhood. Who knew Fili’s uncle was a prat!

They were laughing at the story about Thorin’s forty birthday – he, Frerin and Dís stole all sweets from the kitchens and spent all day in the forest near Erebor, causing a huge panic in the mountain, then no one was able to find them. “And then in the evening they got back,” Balin said with a chuckle, “muddy and with grass stains on their clothes, but smiling so happily, Lady Frís – their mother - did not have a heart to punish them.” He smiled smugly. “But they were not allowed out of the mountain for the next three months.” Thorin groaned, mumbling about his ruined reputation and Dwalin slapped him on the back, laughing.

Fili felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Bell, standing there with a flummoxed smile. She held out her hand and asked: “Would you like to dance, Your Highness?” Fili snorted.

“Should not I be the one asking?” Bell sighed dramatically.

“And there is my question? I must have missed it behind all this laughter.” Fili rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and followed Bell onto the dance floor.

The song was slow and pleasant, allowing them to simply sway around. Bell sneaked her arms around his neck, he put his on her waist. They did not talk, just enjoyed each other presence. Then the music stopped, Fili kissed Bell’s hand and whispered: “Thank you, My Lady, for this magical evening.” Bell blushed a little, but stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, smiling softly. And without a word disappeared in the crowd, leaving stunned Fili touch his cheek in disbelief.

**********************************************

Then they returned to their rooms that night Fili was too excited to go to sleep. He went to the balcony and just breathed in the night air. The sky was clear and he was able to see the stars. fili tried to find some familiar constellations and lost track of time. He was about to get back in the room then he heard a voice. it was singing quietly, but he recognized the owner. Bell was singing.

“Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons.”

‘What?’ Fili was shocked. Why was she singing about Durin’s sons? Her brothers he could understand, but fire? He did not have much time to think about it because she continued singing and started playing along:

  
  


“If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning out, fire

And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin, yeah, fire

And I see fire

And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side.”

Then she quieted Fili stayed in the balcony for another twenty minutes. His emotions were a mess and he needed to think. She clearly wrote this song by herself, but why? And when? She played it easily, so it was not her first time. But why would she write about his people’s sufferings when it does not concern her? And the pain in her voice… it was genuine, he heard the same pain in Balin’s voice and in Thorin’s. He tried to think about the reason then it hit him. Jor. He must have been born in the Erebor, that’s how she knew of it. Fili nodded to himself. He won’t tell Bell he heard her, at least not now. But he had to find out if his guess was right.

**********************************************

Two weeks passed in a flash. The most memorable moment was a quarrel between Bell and Dwalin. He protested, then she declared that she was going to the training ground. “I’m not going to let you near there, until you prove that you can fight.” He told her.

Bell glared at him and wondered sarcastically: “Those trolls, orcs, wargs and Thorin are not enough?” Dwalin shook his head.

“Alright, get ready.” She flicked her wrists, knives appearing in her hands. Dwalin gripped his axes. They circled around each other, waiting for the opponent to make the first move. Suddenly Bell jumped to the right and threw her knife aiming to his side, Dwalin blocked, but was not fast enough to dodge her next strike and was forced to take a step back. Bell smirked.

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the dagger, that appeared in her hand. He swung an axe at her head and she knocked it aside with that dagger. Fili watched their fight with breath caught in his throat. Behind him Gloin, Bofur Nori and surprisingly Dori were betting on winner. Bell was fighting like she was dancing – fluid, fast, graceful motions, swirls and dodges. Her feet were almost flying. Then he took a closer look, he noticed then her eyes were closed! But how?..

Dwalin advanced, swinging both his axes, but Bell skillfully maneuvered herself around them and out of reach. Bell attacked next, Dwalin easily deflected her dagger. Almost instantly after deflecting her, Dwalin charged back at her, going right for Bell’s chest. Fili gasped, alarmed and stood up, watching the pair like a hawk. Bell leaned back a bit and used her knife to deflect one of Dwalin’s axes up and bended low to sneak under the second one. They both were smirking, enjoying their spar.

Steel met steel and the sounds were deafening. Bell managed to unbalance Dwalin, kicking him in the shin. Fili heard him swear. At the final move, Bell used three continuous strikes, then bent down predicting Dwalin’s counterattack and used her right leg to sweep him off the ground, making him fall on his back with Bell’s dagger at his neck and a knife at the gut.

They were breathing heavily. “So,” Bell gasped, letting Dwalin go and helping him on his feet, “did I pass?” She asked with a smirk. Dwalin smirked back.

“Aye, lass, you did. But tell me, what is that thing? I’ve never seen anything like that.” He pointed at her dagger. It was a double-edged weapon with two curved blades, attached to a single hilt.

Bell held it out and explained: “It’s haladie and before someone asks – yes, it is a hobbitish weapon, one of a few we still have. It is a parrying weapon, both a stabbing and slicing blade. Some haladie has spikes on one side of the handle in the style of a knuckle duster, while others have a third blade in this position. In some cases the main blades would be serrated.” Dwalin carefully took it and examined.

“Why use something like that and not a sword?” Bell shrugged.

“Hobbits are not strong and there are no blacksmiths among them. It is hard to find a proper weapon, and, besides, they are peaceful folk, wary of wars and battles. But back in the Wandering days there were warriors among them and they were fast and flexible – so they used it.” She walked away, still talking, to get her knife back. Fili bended down to pick it up. A scratch on its blade dragged his attention. And Fili finally realized what was confusing him all this time.

“Bell, did you have a second set of throwing knives stacked here? Because I can swear this one is the same you threw in that orc on the boulder.” Bell sighed and stopped.

“Put it on the table and move away.” Fili did as he was told, curious. Bell held out her hand and whispered: “ _Tar ar ais.”_ And the knife flew into her hand. The company broke into loud exclamations:

“Sorcery!” Yelled Gloin, grabbing his axe. Fili noticed Bell stiffening.

“Can you do it again? Oh! Can _I_ do it?” Pleaded Kili, bouncing up and down.

“Quiet!” Bell yelled. She glared at them, sheathing her knife and snatched her haladie back from Dwalin. “These are ancient elven knives. I do not know how my ancestors got them but they did. And engraved it with magical runes – so it will always come back to its master. Very handy, I assure you.” Bell glared again, sheathing the rest of her weapons.

“How did you get them?” Kili asked. “You said it yourself – hobbits are peaceful folk. I cannot imagine them having chests with weapons somewhere in their pantries.”

He joked, Bell mock scoffed and said in a mundane tone: “Of course not. The weapons are stored in glory-boxes and passed down from generation to generation as a family heirloom.” She smirked at Kili’s choked noise. He clearly remembered said box in her house. “The knives are from my Took side. The haladie is from my Baggins side. Dad was appalled when he saw me with it for the first time.” Bell chuckled.

“What did you say to make it get back?” Fili questioned. Bell inched her head considering something, then pulled out one knife and threw in in the wall. It stuck there. She walked to Fili’s side and took his hand, palm up. “You need to focus on the knife and at the place you want it to return to – your hand. If you get distracted, you can easily get injured. My mom told me to imagine its way back to you, then I was learning how to do it.” She turned him to face the knife. “The words are _‘tar ar ais’,_ it means ‘come back’. When you are ready, say them.” Bell stepped back to give him some space.

Fili felt the company’s gazes on his back, heard them making wages and joking. He tried to block them, to focus on the knife. He imagined it flying back to him, like it did earlier. After a few moments he whispered: _“Tar ar ais.”_

The knife jerked out of the wall and flew into his hand. Fili flinched at the contact, not expecting anything to happen. Kili and Ori cheered behind him; Gloin, Bofur and Dwalin threw bags with money to Balin, Nori and Bell. ‘She betted on my success.” He thought, a warm feeling appeared in his chest. She walked toward him with a smile and took the knife back. Bell turned to Dwalin, rolling back and forth on her heels.

“You know,” she started absentmindedly, “I’ve been telling Lindir, that their training area is horribly fragile. But he did not take me seriously. Care to join me and prove it to him?” She offered with an evil grin. Dwalin barked a laugh.

“I knew I liked you for a reason, lass.” He told her.

“Just Bell.” She said and received a nod in return.

“Dwalin then.” Bell smiled sweetly and suddenly threw her knife in the wall.

She winked at Fili. “You can practice too.” And with that she dragged Dwalin out.

Kili and Ori were by his side in a flash. “Did you see what?” Kili whispered in horror, staring at the doors. “The foundation of the most terrifying friendship in my life?” Fili clarified, stunned as well. Balin chuckled in the corner, blowing a smoke cloud.

“If you think _this_ is terrifying, wait 'til the lass meets your mother.” Fili felt himself pale and Kili blanched at his side. Balin laughed at their reaction.

Fili gulped and returned his attention to the knife. _“Tar ar ais_.” It flew in his hand again.

Immediately: “How did you do it?” Ori asked, opening his journal, while Kili demanded childishly: “You have to teach me!” Fili sighed fondly and raised his hand.

**********************************************

They settled the routine after that. Breakfast together, then a couple of hours of personal time, the practice in the still standing area of the training zone (Bell and Dwalin absolutely destroyed it), with Bell teaching Kili how to use a sword.

Then they spared for a first time, she threw a handful of sand in his face. He complained loudly that she cheated and her victory was not fair. She grabbed him by the hem of his tunic and used it to drag him down, so their faces were on the same level. “Do you think it matters if I cheated? Forget about this ‘fair fight’ it does not exist in real life. A bandit will not fight fair, and more so the orcs. You are fighting for your life and you need to do everything to survive.” She let him go. He did not complain again.

Sometimes, Bell would take Ori to the library and they would spend all day there. Or she would drag Oin to the Gardens to argue about the plants use. Fili, Kili and Ori would camp in her room and swap stories of their childhood. It was great.

Right now, she was back in the Lord Elrond’s balcony, watching him bend over the map.

“Stand by the grey stone,

When the thrush chirps,

And the last ray of the setting sun on Durin’s day

Will point to the keyhole.” He read.

‘Huh, Durin’s Day? Not much time.’ Bell pondered.

“Durin’s Day is the beginning of the new year for the dwarves, when the autumn moon and the winter sun appear together in the sky.” Gandalf explained to her. Right, he was not there when she told the company about Jor. She nodded her thanks. Thorin voiced her concerns: “This is bad news. Summer is ending, and Durin's day is not far off.” Balin tried to assure him: “We still have time to find the entrance. We just need to be in the right place at the right time.”

“So, this is your goal?” Lord Elrond looked around trying to figure out the truth “To get inside the mountain." He stated, lips turning into thin line. Thorin looked up sharply. “So what?” He asked with a challenge in his voice. Lord Elrond simply inched his head, turning to Gandalf. “Some people might think this is very reckless.” Gandalf frowned, leaning on his staff. “What are you talking about?”

Lord Elrond looked solemn. “You are not the only one who looks after Middle-Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Hobbitish  
> Tar ar ais - come back
> 
> Songs:  
> Nothing else matters - Metallica  
> The wind was on the withered heath - it is a poem, and was set to music by Adele McAllister  
> I see fire - Ed Sheeran (cover by Jasmine Thompson)
> 
> Bell's tattoo is called vegvisir, I just liked its meaning.
> 
> I liked writing about Nori. Maybe I'll write his story some time later. Let me know if you want it)


	7. Seven: In which there are goblins and a tired hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the unexpected plot twist! One useless funny fact, the name of the moving city in the last сhapter was a reference to the song "Ghost Town" by Adam Lambert.

The company had to leave Imladris in haste. Gandalf promised to distract the White Council long enough for them to slip away unseen and catch up with them in three days’ time. Bell and Nori sneaked into the pantries to gather supplies, while the others packed. As Nori was debating whatever they should bring spoons as well, Bell tried to remember what she had heard of the White Council. It was also called Council of the Wise and consisted of the white wizards, masters of lore, and great magic. The White Council’s head was the Wizard Saruman the White (although Lady Galadriel wished for Gandalf to be made the leader of the group and while Bell saw the reason here, she could not help but snicker at the thought of Gandalf driving the Council crazy with his dramatics). Other members of the Council included - Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, Círdan the Shipwright, Lord Glorfindel, and Radagast the Brown.

Bell was torn from her musings then Nori dropped a bag with dried meat in her hands. Seeing her displeased expression, he winked and turned back to the food. “Don’t ya daydream to much. Ya might fly away.” Bell snorted, but focused her attention on the supplies. They will have to leave the ponies here, as they will not be able to follow the path that Thorin had chosen. This means that they will carry all the provisions themselves. Bell needed to choose wisely not to take anything unnecessary or too heavy.

They left two hours after the sunset. Balin was leading the procession, Kili was teasing Ori about several drops of ink on his face. Bell threw one last glance back, smiling at the familiar sight. “Burglar! Hurry up!” Came Thorin’s voice. Bell sighed dramatically but started walking again. She pictured the path in her head. They will cross the Misty Mountains in two weeks or so, if nothing unexpected happens. Bell snorted. Right, then something went like it was expected? Especially with them passing so close to the Goblin-Town. She dropped that thought. They need to reach the bottom of the Mountains first, worry later.

In three days, the company was at the foot of the Mountains. Bell and Nori developed a game – who will sneak more things from their companions. Their friendship scared the poor Dori and confused everyone else, especially when Nori called Bell ‘kiddo’ and she only rolled her eyes at him. They refused to tell the others about it, sharing sly glances and grinning. Every evening Bell trained with Dwalin, taught Fili how to use her knives (to their surprise, he was the only one who was able to call them) and even managed to persuade Ori to train with her elven dagger.

Dori protested at first, but when Bell tilted her head and asked him calmly: “Would you rather he does not know how to defend himself? The road is dangerous and while he is pretty strong, sometimes it is not enough, Master Dori. I understand your concern, but Ori is quite ready for weapons, I assure you.” Dori considered her, then his brother, who had the most pleading expression and reluctantly nodded, wiping away tears, muttering about kids growing up too fast. This was how Ori ended up sparring her twice a day.

During the second day, Bell and Dwalin were watching the princes spar with twin critical looks on their faces. Kili tried to disarm Fili, but he blocked him and swept him off his feet. Bell let out a displeased huff, noting that Dwalin echoed her. She walked toward Kili, still laying on the ground and yanked him upright. “This won’t do at all.” She eyed him.

“You need to practice with close ranged weapons more. You might be good and comfortable with your bow, but in the middle of the battle it won’t be a big help.” Kili grumbled and Bell rolled her eyes. Dwalin threw Kili his sword and took a battle stance.

Bell walked toward Fili, who was drinking from his waterskin. “Now, shall we?” She asked, receiving a nod in affirmation. They went away from Kili and Dwalin’s sparing match, deeper into the forest. Bell pulled out three of her knives and handed them to Fili. He wordlessly took it. It was familiar. Bell would give him knives and Fili would throw them and call back. By now he was able to call only one at a time, but Bell was sure he would learn to call them all at once.

“Bell,” Fili called and Bell shifted her gaze at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, “do you have any idea why I was the only one who was able to call your knives?” Bell swayed back and forth a little, remembering her own training.

“I don’t. Hobbits are not interested in their history, so they have forgotten the biggest part of it. Some events became bedtime stories for children.” Bell explained, toying with her knife – tossing it in the air and catching it with her other hand, not even looking at it. “And everything I know about my weapons I learned from my parents. Dai and I were the only ones who wanted to learn how to fight, not that we were taught any of it, but mom did show us how to throw knives and shoot. Dai was better with her bow; thus, he called his arrows and did not have any difficulties after some practice.” She smiled, reaching for her locket. “I think he would have been a great opponent for Kili.” Fili caught her hand, squeezing it lightly.

“I have no doubt.” He told her, earning himself a small smile. Bell exhaled softly, collecting her wandering thoughts.

“Where were we? Right, knives. Well, my mom taught me how to use them and how to ‘connect’ with them. She had no trouble calling them, but I do not know if other hobbits can do the same.” She admitted with a slight frown. Her thumb was rubbing little circles on Fili’s hand, but she didn’t notice.

“Connect with them? You speak as if the knives are alive.” Fili teased her a bit and was shoved in his shoulder in response.

Bell huffed and blew a stray lock away from her face. Her bun was unraveling, she would need to redo it. She tossed her knife into the dark forest and hummed thoughtfully. “Don’t you dwarrow say that the weapon is an extension of your hand?” She teased back. “What I meant, that when you call them, you reach out with your willpower and establish some sort of connection between yourself and your weapon. You can almost feel it, like it is indeed a part of you. That’s how my mom explained it.” She whispered the call softly and the knife came back. Fili frowned looking at the knife in his hand.

“So, you think that I was able to reach out to your knives? But why me?” Bell shrugged, only now noticing that they were still holding hands. The tips of her ears flushed red and she let go of his hand to redo her hair.

“I have already told you – I do not know. Mayhap, you are more open-minded in a sense.” She looked at him, tying her hair back. “I was meaning to ask you for some time,” she started, not sure if she should make such an offer, Fili looked at her curiously, “if you want, we can engrave the runes on your knives too.” Bell suggested softly, then grinned, seeing a flash of surprise on his face. “Oh, you did not think that I would let you use mine all the time?” She jested lightly, Fili rolled his eyes, relaxing.

“Of course not,” he huffed, “our mighty burglar needs something she could use to scare all rabbits off with. Such dreadful creatures.” He shuddered and Bell snorted, bumping their shoulders.

“Why do I keep talking to you? No respect for hard-working burglars. Not even a ‘thank you’ for saving your royal backside.” She crossed her arms, turning away from Fili, feigning a deep resentment.

Fili played along, clutching his heart, gasping. “You can’t talk to me like that! I’m a prince of Durin line! I’ll order to throw you to the dungeons and be fed only apples for a week!” He threatened, struggling to keep his face and pose intimidating. Bell swirled around, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh, so now you are going to play the prince? A little unfair, don’t you think?” She tilted her head and Fili smirked.

“Life is rarely fair.” He sang, ducking to avoid being hit with a waterskin. They both were giggling like twenty-years old dwarflings.

“Now, back to my offer, Your Majesty.” Bell said after their giggles reduced, still smiling. Fili took a steading breath and held out his hand, asking for a moment to collect himself. He straightened up and looked at Bell.

“I would be honored.” He answered honestly, watching with satisfaction how her smile grew brighter. He pulled out two of his many knives and let Bell inspect them. After a minute or two of consideration she nodded. “This will do.” She took one knife, feeling its balance and suddenly whirled around, sending it flying into the tree. It sunk in without any problems.

“Bell! It is not for throwing.” Fili chastised her, without real heat behind his words. The hobbit shrugged and tilted her head, closing her eyes. Fili eyed her, confused. “Bell?” He called, not getting any response.

“What are you doing?” Bell shushed him and he promptly closed his mouth. She opened her eyes a couple of moments later and nodded to herself. “I felt a connection. It will be easy to reach out for this one. The other, however...” She frowned at the second knife, still in Fili’s hand. “It will either answer only to you, or not answer at all.” Fili raised his eyebrows, amused.

“Is it another part of your hidden powers?” He wondered watching her walk toward the tree and yank his knife out. She shook her head.

“No, it is something mom taught me as well. She said it runs through the family, so this one is a Took feature.” Fili took his knife back.

“Do we need anything other than engraving tools?” Bell sheepishly ruffled her hair.

“Um, not exactly? We need to engrave the runes, establish the connection and it’s done.” Fili nodded, sheathing his weapons and holding out a hand for Bell to take. The company learned pretty quickly that while hobbits had keen eyesight during the day, it was just like Man’s during the night. Though, Bell never seemed to have any problems navigating in dark. It was another weird thing about her.

She took his hand and Fili started leading them back into the camp. After a few moments of silence, Fili decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for some time: “You know, I noticed a funny thing,” he started, receiving a hum, signalizing that he had her attention, “when you fight, you sometimes do it with closed eyes. Also, you have trouble with describing something in the distance if it’s dark, but not with navigating. How so?” After a bit of silence, Bell hummed again and sighed softly.

“I learned how to fight, _really_ fight, in Dol-Guldur. It was almost constantly dark there, and I could not even see my own hand in front of my face.” She gripped his hand tightly, not even noticing it and continued: “So I learned how to use my other senses – mostly hearing.” Fili made a noise, that could have meant understanding but he was not sure he did. He heard about some warriors who, after losing their sight, fought using their hearing but it was hard to imagine. And yet, Bell was proof enough. Suddenly, he realized that he found out the answer to the question he did not even know he had.

“What’s why you don’t like sleeping in complete darkness.” Fili whispered out loud. During those few days when they had to go to sleep without fire, because Thorin deemed it too dangerous, came to the forefront of his mind. Bell always seemed tense on those nights, even in her sleep.

He heard her chuckle behind him. “Yeah… we all have our weakness and fears, I suppose.” She said softly. They entered the clearing, there the company camped for the night in silence. Bell let go of his hand and went to sit with Bifur. Another thing she did every evening. She would lean into him, close her eyes and clench her hands into fists, or put on her gloves. After ten or fifteen minutes she would look up at Bifur and whisper something. He would grunt in response and with a smile, Bell would leave to prepare for the night. Fili suspected that she used her powers to heal Bifur.

And it worked – he was able to speak short phrases on Westeron and longer ones in Khudzul. Bofur and Bombur were practically glowing with happiness. “Wait ‘till the kids hear about it!” Bofur would cheer, with Bombur nodding next to him. Bifur seemed delighted by this thought as well, sending subtle grateful looks in Bell’s direction, which she waved off with a smile.

**********************************************

They began climbing without waiting for Gandalf. Bell shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around herself, eyeing Thorin’s fur coat with envy. They did not dare to speak often, afraid of causing an avalanche or landslide. At nights they were unable to start a fire because of the wind, so Bell slept between Ur brothers. Bifur literally dragged her to them, after he saw her near frozen one morning. _“We need our hobbit, not a block of ice!”_ He signed, stubbornly. Bell rolled her eyes fondly, completely missing how Balin and Dwalin shared a glance.

This night was especially bad. No, it was awful, terrifying and horrible. The company was stuck in the middle of the narrow path, without any kind of shelter in sight and to make things even worse, there also was a thunderstorm. It was raining buckets, water blocked most of the dwarrow’s sight, lightnings and thunder pierced the sky, echoing loudly from the mountain sided, making the hearts clench in silent horror. Thorin was pressing them forward, in hopes of finding a shelter. Bell was silently cursing him and the weather in every language she knew (and it was quite an impressive number), struggling not to slip or trip. She could not use her power, lest the dwarrow would notice. And she was not ready to tell them just yet.

“Careful!” Yelled Thorin. It was hard to hear him over the storm. “We need to find shelter!”

“Watch out!” Dwalin warned when a huge boulder barreled into the mountain side shy above their heads. He glared up, angrily wiping water from his face and steadied a swaying Kili, gripping his shoulder.

Balin’s gasp was barely heard, but his words were louder: “No! This is not a simple storm. This is a thunder-battle! Look!” He pointed into the night. The lightning revealed two huge shapes. And they were moving!

Bofur gripped his hat, eyes wide with fear and awe. “Makers above… the legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!” He said in glee and was shoved down by Thorin.

“Get down, you fool!” He barked out.

Suddenly, another boulder flew into their mountain. But this time something different happened. Bell’s eyes widened as she felt the ground shift under her feet, before the others did. She reached deeper to understand the radius of this movement. It was too late to move, so she grabbed Fili and Bofur and plastered them into the wall, ignoring their startled yelps. A moment later they felt the movement too, as the giant (they were standing on the giant! Yavanna save them!) stood up. They slung to the ground with all their force. Bell heard the others cry out for them - Kili’s heart shuttering scream for his brother and Thorin’s outraged yell.

Bell tuned them out. She needed to focus. She closed her eyes, reaching down to the ground. Sending a quick prayer, she shifted the stone under her feet in a way that it now covered them, holding her firmly in place. She reached further and found out that Dwalin was with them as well. Bell let out a particularly scathing and vulgar curse. While she was using her strength and powers to anchor Fili and Bofur in place, Dwalin was left on his own. Bell shook the hand that was clenching Bofur’s tunic to get his attention. When their gazes met, she nodded at Dwalin. Bofur nodded in response and grabbed the warrior.

Their giant barreled into the other one, and apparently was hit, because it stumbled back and started falling. Bell saw a rapidly approaching mountain side and a path. If they were not fast enough, they would be squashed like bugs. Dwalin had a same thought and yelled: “Jump when we get near!” Bofur let go of him. Dwalin jumped. Bell knew Bofur and Fili would not be able to jump that far, so she made a quick decision and threw them both onto the path, borrowing some strength from the stone. She was not able to free herself from her ‘stone boots’ in time and was thrown face-first into the stone wall.

Bell hit her head. Hard. But still gripped the stone tightly. Her head was pounding and all sounds were muffled. She heard someone yell her name: “BELL! Where is Bell?!” The voice sounded frantic, and so damn loud, Bell could not help but groan and shut her eyes. “Here! Get her up!” Bell looked up and saw Bofur and Ori leaning over the edge of the path and holding their hands out. She tried to reach out with her own, but slipped. Gritting her teeth at the sudden flair of pain, she tried again, this time managing to grab Bofur’s hand.

“What are you waiting for? Pull her out!” Someone bellowed. Bell was not sure who.

Bofur pulled her up and Ori gripped her second hand. Unexpectedly, the ground shook again and it was enough to make the dwarrow lose their grip on her hands. Bell slipped even lower down the wall. She hissed, felling the cuts appear on her palms, fingers and feet. Tired of this situation, she started climbing up slowly. Abruptly, there was a hand on the back of her tunic, hauling her up right into Bofur’s waiting hands. The impact knocked them away from the edge, making Bell’s vision go white. She blinked the blurriness away, looking around to understand what happened. Dwalin was pulling Thorin onto the path. Huh. So, he was her savior. Nice to know he was not willing to let her get squashed into a pancake.

Dwalin threw a glance in her direction, sighing in relief. “I thought we’ve lost our burglar.” He grumbled.

“She’s been lost since she left her home. We shouldn’t have taken her, she is a burden, nothing more. She doesn’t belong here.’’ Thorin growled, eyes filled with rage. Bell glared back at him, refusing to back down. Thorin was distracted from their staring contest when someone mentioned a passage. “Dwalin!” He barked and left to check it.

Bell glared at his retreating back. “If I shove him off the cliff, can we pretend it was just an accident?” She wondered out loud, slowly sitting up, wincing a little. Bofur chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to help her.

“Well, a lass could dream.” Bofur winked at her, hauling her up. Bell hissed, swaying and was immediately steadied with a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Bofur, seeing him worriedly search her for injures with his gaze.

“I’m fine. Or I will be, as soon as the get somewhere dry.” Her joke fell flat. Bofur threw her hand around his neck, helping her into the cave Thorin and Dwalin had found.

As soon as she flopped down, Bofur gasped and cried out: “Bell, you have a gash on your forehead!” He turned into the cave and barked: “OIN!” The old healer was next to her in a flash. Bell blinked up at him dazedly, lifting her head to see him and wincing at the motion.

Oin tutted at her. “Now, don’t move, lass. I need ta see that thing.” After a few minutes of poking and prodding he declared: “A mild concussion. You’re lucky, lassie. It could have been worse.” Bell snorted.

“Of course it could have been. I do not have such a ridiculously thick skull as the lot of you.” Oin smirked, handing her a potion and frowning, then he noticed the state of her hands. They were bleeding and needed to be cleaned.

While Oin was working, Bell let her gaze wander. The rest of the company gathered together, huddling for warmth in family groups, as they took off their soaked clothes. Distractedly, she noticed Fili and Kili in the corner. Kili was clutching his brother in a dead grip, face tucked under his chin, clearly not intending to let him go any time soon. Fili was rubbing soothing circles on his back, speaking softly. It reminded Bell of the times when she comforted Dai. Brushing this thought off, she realized that Fili was looking at her with concern. She smiled and yelped when Oin started bandaging her hands. Though, she was silent when he stitched the gash on her forehead.

They ate some dried meat. Thorin refused to let them light a fire. Bell could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong with this cave. But Thorin would not listen to her and they had no choice, anyway. The company was sleeping, with Bofur keeping watch. Bell stood up silently and walked toward him. “Bell? What are you doing here? Should not you be sleeping?” Bell waved his questions off, leaning on the cave’s entrance, looking into the night.

“I can’t sleep. Have a bad feeling about this cave.” Bofur gave her a doubtful gaze, lingering on her forehead.

They sat in silence, until: “You are not planning to leave, are you?” Bofur asked in a small voice and Bell’s heart melted.

The dwarf looked absolutely miserable at the prospect, so she hurried to assure him. “Of course, I won’t leave.”

“And you should not! Thorin is wrong – you belong with us!” Bofur pleaded her, worrying his hat in his hands. Bell smiled at him.

“Thank you, Bofur. It’s nice to know that at least you enjoy my company.” She teased lightly and he sprung up to his feet and locked her in a hug.

She hugged him back with equal force and heard his whisper: “Thank you, thank you, my friend. For staying and for saving me back there.” He leaned back to see her face. “I realized now, that you threw me then, on the giant’s leg. I would not have been able to reach the path myself. You risked your life for me. And I will always remember that.” He swore and Bell pulled him back into her embrace.

When she let go of him, he had tear tracks on his face. He wiped them with his hat. “You know- hey, that’s that?” He pointed at her waist. Bell looked down. Her elvish sword was hanging there. She forgot about it. And it was glowing blue.

“Fasâk!” She cursed and screamed: “Get up!”

Her cry was followed by Thorin’s yell: “Wake up!” But they were too late. The company did wake up but at the same time the floor opened under them, swallowing the dwarrow. They rolled down the dark tunnel, bumping into each other, shouting and cursing. The landing was unpleasant – they fell on top of each other, some poor fellows ended up buried under Bombur.

As the company struggled to untangle themselves, Bell heard angry yell and saw the ones who let them out. “Goblins!” She warned, jumping on her feet and punching the first one in the face, whilst reaching for her dagger. Dwalin and Bifur were on their feet as well, fighting off their own opponents. Bifur was beating the goblins with one of Bombur’s pans, Dwalin simply headbutted them. Bell scanned the battlefield – some had more problems than the others. Ori was stabbing goblins with his knitting needles, which was impressive, but still a little counterproductive. “Ori!” The scribe’s wild gaze met hers and she threw her sword to him. He caught it gracefully just in time to block a goblin’s attempt to sneak on Dori.

Fili, Kili and Thorin were trapped near the cliff’s edge and the fight was clearly not in their favor. The goblins swarmed the company and pushed Bell in Thorin’s direction. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a small goblin launching itself at Thorin and aiming for the gap in his armor. Without a second thought, Bell threw herself between them, shielding Thorin and shoving him away. She was not able to dodge the hit and was gutted. Decapitating the goblin and ignoring the company’s cries of alarm, she did not notice another attacker until it was too late. The goblin jumped at her and the impact caused them both to fell over the edge – into abyss. Bell heard various voices call her name, then the sword in her stomach shifted and she passed out.

**********************************************

“BELL!” Fili’s desperate cry was lost in the chaos around him. He struggled against hands, which tugged him somewhere, elbowing his opponents, kicking them with his legs, but it was in wane. There were too many of them. When he shook off one goblin, two took his place. It did not stop him or the others from fighting back. He needed to help Bell, damn it! She could still be alive. Fili ignored the little voice in his head which was telling him that it was impossible to survive such fall with a wound like her’s. He shuddered, remembering the panic that rose inside him when he saw that goblin coming after Thorin and pure terror when Bell decided to play hobbit-shield.

Not paying any attention to the company’s cries, threats and struggle, the goblins dragged them deeper into the caves, away from the edge and away from Bell. Fili was fighting like a dwarf possessed. He snarled near-ferally at any goblin close to him and it took five goblins gripping him to make him move in the direction they wanted. Bifur, Dwalin and surprisingly Ori were no better. But still they were overpowered. Then the goblins began to sing:

“Clap! Snap! the black crack!

Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!

And down, down to Goblin-town

You go, my lad!

Clash, crash! Crush, smash!

Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!

Pound, pound, far underground!

Ho, ho! my lad!

Swish, smack! Whip crack!

Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!

Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,

While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,

Round and round far underground

Below, my lad!’’

True to their words – some goblins pulled whips out and started kicking the dwarrow with them. The ugly laughter, the sounds of hits and cries of pain echoed off the walls. The goblins dragged them into a dark cave, lit up with torches along the walls. The dwarrow stood on the huge wooden platform, surrounded by dozen smaller ones – each one was filled with goblins. On the edge of their platform sat a tremendous goblin with a huge head. Fili pursed his lips in disgust. Goblins were pathetic creatures who felt no love or sympathy for another living beings. And right now, they stood between him and Bell.

The fat goblin glanced at them. “Who are these miserable persons?” He asked.

“Dwarves, your Malevolence.” Said one of the goblins near the throne.

“Dwarves?” The Great Goblin looked closer at them.

“We found them sheltering in our Front Porch.” Enlightened the same goblin.

The fat goblin bristled: “What do you mean by it?” He turned to Dwalin, who kept struggling, squinting. “Up to no good, I’ll warrant! Spying on the private business of my people, I guess! Thieves, I shouldn’t be surprised to learn! Murderers and friends of Elves, not unlikely!” He barked at the goblins around the company: “Don’t just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!”

Fili struggled with renewed vigor. The goblins snatched his pack, took his swords and most of his knives. From the corner of his eye he noticed one of goblins stepping on Oin’s ear trumpet. The packs were emptied on the ground, goblins rampaged through their things, exclaiming and throwing trinkets in the air. Goblins found a sack of things from Rivendell, which were in Nori’s pack.

“It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!” Supplied the goblin, holding out a golden candelabra. The Goblin King took it squinting his eyes and examining it.

“Made in Rivendell. Bah! Second Age, couldn’t give it away.” He carelessly tossed it on the side. Dori looked at Nori with a gaze which promised a lecture later. Nori gave his brother a sheepish smile.

“Just a couple of keepsakes.” Dori sighed, obviously tired of Nori’s antics.

The Great Goblin lost his patience and barked at them: “What are you doing in these parts?” No one said anything to him, it made him angrier. “Answer me!”

Oin patted Balin’s shoulder. “Don’t you worry, lads. I’ll handle this.” The Great Goblin narrowed his eyes at him.

“No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all.” He warned. Oin’s face wrinkled as he cupped his ear.

“WHAT? Yar’ going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet.”

The Great Goblin’s face reddened (how was it even possible?) and he started, standing up: “I’ll flatten more than your trumpet!” He threatened, and then Bofur stepped forward with his easy-going smile firmly in place.

“It’s more information you want, I’m the one you should speak to!” He informed the fat goblin. He looked at Bofur, while the dwarf continued his speech: “We were on the road. Well, it’s not so much of a road as path. Actually, it’s not even that, come to think of it- it’s more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren’t. Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday.” He threw his hand up, looking at goblins with ‘can you believe it?’ expression. Fili would have laughed if his ribs were not killing him.

“Visiting distant relations.” Dori chimed in, then Bofur stumbled over his next words.

He nodded eagerly, picking up the story: “Some inbreds on me mother’s side.” He said with an honest smile. The Goblin King wailed, clutching his head.

“Shut UP!!! If they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone-Breaker!” A wicked smile appeared on his face and he pointed at Ori. “Start with the youngest!” The company started struggling again, trying to shield Ori. The goblins laughed.

“Stop it!” Thorin ordered, stepping forward. The Great Goblin smirked, revealing a row of sharp yellow teeth.

“Well, well, well! Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór! King Under the Mountain.” He bowed mockingly and Thorin raised his chin in challenge. “Oh! But I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain, and you’re not a king. Which makes you... nobody, really.” Snickers and giggles filled the cavern. “I know someone who will pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”

For an outsider, Thorin would seem calm and collected. But Fili knew his uncle and saw the sights – tense shoulders and slightly narrowed eyes spoke of barely contained rage. The goblin chuckled and turned to his scribe: “Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize.” He shifted his gaze back to Thorin. “This bounty is pretty handsome, such luck you stumbled upon our Kingdom.” He waved his hand at the group of goblins near his throne. “Get me his head!”

“What about me?” A voice, painfully familiar voice pierced the air. “What is the reward for my head?” Fili turned toward the sound’s source and he saw her – Bell was sitting on the ledge, over the goblins’ heads, leaning a little forward on her hands, swinging her legs in the air, as if she were sitting on a little too high garden bench. She was covered in blood and dirt, but she looked calm and even smiled a little mockingly. “So, tell me, your Malevolence.” She smirked, inching her head. “How much Azog is willing to pay to have his dirty work done for him? The one he himself failed to do?”

**********************************************

Bell opened her eyes and promptly closed them, groaning in pain. Everything hurt. Her head, back, legs and even her abdomen. It took her a couple of moments to recall what happened. She cursed silently and reached to her wound. It was bad – deep and still bleeding. Probably also infected from whatever was on that sword. The goblin who stabbed her was nowhere to be seen, not that she could see much. Bell took a deep breath and let her senses go, reaching deep into the ground. Slowly, she felt her wound heal. After five minutes she stood up, willing her shaking legs to cooperate. Catching herself before she fell back down, she finally looked around.

Giant, glowing mushrooms drew her attention. ‘It must have softened my fall.’ Bell concluded. She could not find the goblin, but heard a weird sound. Like something heavy was dragged along the ground. A quick peek with her _sjón_ revealed the missing goblin. Some creature was tugging it deeper into the cave.

Bell decided to let them go. She turned her power in the other direction, searching for her companions. And – there! Goblins dragged them towards something resembling a throne room. She could not see it clearly, there were a lot of wooden platforms, but it was enough. Scanning for the quickest way there, Bell stepped forward and frowned, when her foot connected with something cold. The earth beneath her feet was all but screaming in warning.

She took a step back and bended down to look at the source of the earth’s panic. It was a ring – a simple golden band, without any engravings or something like that. Frowning, Bell held her hand over it and shifted the stone around it, forming a stone case in a shape of a ring, covering it completely. Only then she picked it up and tucked into her pocket. Ignoring earth’s warnings would not end well.

Sighing, she began her track up toward the company. The Goblin Kingdom was dark, dirty and unpleasant. Bell closed her eyes, allowing her _sjón_ to take the lead. She avoided all goblins on her way, sneaking under their noses. Finally, she reached the throne room, or whatever it was. Creeping behind the group of goblins, she heard the fat one threaten Oin. Climbing higher and sitting on the ledge, she was able to have a clear view on what was happening. The company was surrounded by goblins, on the main platform with the Goblin King in front of them. Bell watched the interrogation, waiting for a right moment to distract them. She heard a rustle of fabric and saw a flash of gray on the path across her. Bell smirked.

When the goblins forced Thorin on his knees and brought a sword, Bell called out: “What about me?” All gazes zeroed in on her and she smirked. The company looked shocked and happy to see her and she paid them no mind, focusing on her part. “What is the reward for my head?” Bell continued calmly, like it was a simple conversation at the Market place. “So, tell me, your Malevolence.” She mocked, tilting her head. “How much Azog is willing to pay to have his dirty work done for him? The one he himself failed to do?”

The Great Goblin narrowed his eyes at her. “What is that creature?” Bell gasped, clutching her heart, feigning a great offence.

“Well, your fatness, if your sight is failing you, try to have a closer sniff.” Bell suggested with a grin. “I’m sure you have not forgotten a life-long enemy.” Her grin widened as he did as she told and backed away from her.

“TOOK!” He bellowed and the other goblins started panicking as well. “You brought a Took into my Kingdom!” He accused the company, then shrieked: “Kill them! Kill them all and bring me the Took’s head!”

Bell did not listen to his shouts, just jumped down onto the nearest platform with a battle-cry: “Ansaru, bekâr!” And she barreled into some goblin. Bell slashed, stabbed, dodged and kicked everything around her.

A flash of light blinded her and everyone else for a moment. “Fight, you fools!” Gandalf called, banging a goblin with his staff. The company broke away and gathered their weapons. Bell heard Fili yell: “Kili!” But was unable to see what was going on, as at the moment she was rather busy trying not to die, thank you very much, but it was not in her to-do list for today.

“He’s got the Glamdring in his hands! Bright as daylight!’’ The Goblin King moaned. Gandalf beckoned the company after him and they took off running. Bell jumped from her platform to the next one, landing behind Dori and killing a goblin who was trying to stab him. She received a nod in thanks and they rushed after Gandalf.

It was a mad dash. Goblins jumped on them out of nowhere, but the dwarrow managed to fight them off. They reached a bridge and the Great Goblin appeared in front of them. “You thought you could escape me!” He swung his club at Gandalf and pushed him back. “What are you gonna do now, wizard?” He asked and yelped as Gandalf poked his staff into his eye. Then he sliced his belly and jugular. The goblin fell to his knees. The bridge groaned precautionaly and broke under their weight.

“Hold on!” Someone ordered. And they were airborne. For the second time in a few hours Bell was falling and she did not like the pattern. Not at all. Yelling, they landed safely on the ground, the remains of the bridge on top of them. “Well,” Bofur cheered, “that could have been worse.” Just as he finished his sentence, the Great Goblin’s body landed on top of them. A couple of dwarrow moaned.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin groaned, pushing the gobbling away.

“Get up! The need to run, before they catch up with us! I know the way.” Gandalf hurried them. Bell sent a nasty glare in his direction, helping Balin up on his feet. He murmured a quick ‘Thank you, lassie,’ and they were running again. Ori somehow managed to grab Dwalin’s warhammer and was banging the goblins who were stupid enough to come too close. Bell smirked. Good. At least some of her training helped.

Gandalf led them through narrow, winding passages. “Light! I see daylight ahead!” Cheered someone.

Bell was distracted from the call, when someone grabbed her leg, causing her to stumble. She turned around, killed a goblin and realized that the company would not make it. There was a cluster of goblins following them and they were fast. She threw a glance over her shoulder, noting the distance that the company had to overcome before the exit and made a decision. Jor would definitely kill her.

She straightened up, ignoring her screaming muscles and adopted an attacking stance. She put one leg behind her and raised her arms, palms up. She threw her hands above her head, clenched them into fists, and brought them down with a quick jerk. The stone ceiling above the goblins came crushing down, killing them and blocking the passage completely. Bell forced herself to relax and brushed off the fatigue she felt. Turning around, she jogged to catch up with the company.

**********************************************

Fili’s lungs burned as well as his legs. The company made it to the exit, hearing a loud ‘CRUSH’ behind them. They started running faster, not wanting to be buried under the stone. Finally, they stumbled into some clearing and collapsed, catching their breath. Gandalf was counting them: “Five, six, seven... eight… Bifur, Bofur... ten... Ah! Fili, Kili! Twelve. And, of course Bombur. Thirteen.” He relaxed before tensing up again. “Where is Iribella? Huh? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!’’ He whirled around trying to find Bell.

“She was with Dori.” Gloin pointed out and all eyes turned to look at dwarf in question with tentative hope. But he only shook his head, holding his hand to his mouth.

“We have to go back for her!” Kili said determined, standing up.

“We can’t! Did not you hear that crush? She is probably squashed under one of the stones, if goblins did not catch her. We have to regroup and move on.” Thorin cut off. Ori and Bifur were crying, Kili’s lower lip trembled, tears were forming in his eyes, but he stubbornly continued arguing.

“But we do not know for sure! Bell can still be alive.” He pleaded Thorin, who remained silent. Kili got angry: “She saved your live! All our lives, how can you just give up on her?” Kili asked, his voice becoming quieter. Thorin sharply turned his gaze at him.

“Because it is too dangerous to risk the whole quest for one dead halfling!”

Fili could not hear the following argument. Blood rushed to his ears, muffling everything around him. He was so happy to see Bell, perched on top of that ledge, teasing someone she should not, like always, like everything was alright. Even dirty and bloody she was the most magnificent sight for him. And now she was probably dead, only because she distracted the goblins, allowing them to escape. Fili shut his eyes firmly. He could not think, could not move, could not breath against the pain flaring in his chest. ‘She can’t be dead, she can’t be dead, she ca-’

“Hey, what’s all that fuss about?” A voice asked, startling Fili from his mantra. He twisted around to stare at the breathless Bell, who had her hands on her knees and struggled to even out her breathing. She straightened up, frowning. “Did we leave someone behind? I did not notice any- uff.” Her worried rumbling was cut off as Fili clutched her in his arms, murmuring ‘You are alive!’ over and over again. He did not even remember how he managed to get to her so quickly. She hugged him back and maybe she was saying something, but Fili was unable to focus on something apart the fact that she was here, alive and uninju-

He jolted away as if she burned him, frantically checking her abdomen. Fili froze then he saw a faint white scar instead of a wound. He stared dumbly, blinking, until Bell cupped his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. She smiled tiredly. “Magic powers, remember?” Fili let out a sigh of relief, gathering her back into his arms. He felt someone hugging them both and, in a minute, they were in the middle of a group hug, with Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Kili, Bifur and even Nori chatting and telling Bell how happy they were to see her.

Gandalf laughed: “Iribella Baggins! I have never been so happy to see someone in all my life!” They let go of her, but Fili kept his hand firmly around her waist, not ready to let her go.

Oin elbowed his way through the crowd. “Get outta my way, oafs! I need ta see the patient. MOVE!” He yelled, losing his patience and stopped dead on his tracks when Bell raised the hem of her tunic, showing him a scar.

Bifur frowned. “How you awake?” He asked. It was still hard for him to form correct sentences in Westeron, but Bell managed to grasp the meaning of his question.

“Adrenalin and terror, mostly.” She raised her hand to show him how badly it was shaking, as the adrenalin was wearing off.

“How did you get out? We heard something collapse.” Kili questioned. He was standing close to her as well.

Bell opened her mouth to answer, but Thorin interrupted: “It does not matter. What I want to know is why did you come back?” Fili stared at his uncle. Come back? He thought she left them there to die? Did not he notice her fall?

Bell looked at Dwalin. “Really? Not even once?”

The warrior shrugged and retorted: “Mayhaps once or twice.” Noticing a questioning glance Balin gave him, Dwalin easily informed his brother with a shrug: “Asked me a couple of days ago if I ever wanted to throttle ‘his Royal Broodiness.’ I did not answer then.” He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Bell stepped away from Fili, waiving off the concerned calls and stomped toward Thorin. “Now listen, and listen closely, because I will not repeat.” She started in a terrifyingly calm tone. “I understood your doubt and distrust at the beginning of the quest – you did not know me; you had no reason to trust me. I did not trust you too. But right now, it’s ridiculous! I proved that I can stand up for myself and that I can be useful! I have even told you more than my relatives in Shire know about me!” She exclaimed, getting more and more irritated.

“You did?” Thorin snarled. “Then how come you never told us you know Khudzul? Why did you even come with us?” He narrowed his eyes.

Bell, still keeping eye contact with him, tugged her hair loose and fished out a braid, holding it out to Thorin wordlessly. He shifted his gaze at it, his eyes widened and with a gasp he took a step back, as if struck. Fili took a step closer and saw that it was a braid he noticed back in the river bank, long time ago. He assumed that he was mistaken then. Huh. So, he was not, after all. Thorin stared at the braid in disbelief - more precisely on the bead that secured it. “A family bead.” He breathed out, tearing his gaze from it to look at Bell. “Where did you get it?” Thorin asked, expression turning stern.

Bell rolled her eyes, letting the braid go. It fell on her shoulder. “I did not steal it, if you are worrying about it.” She told Thorin sarcastically, but he only continued to glare. Huffing, Bell told them: “When I said I love Jor like a brother I meant it – legally he is my brother. He claimed me as his kin and younger sister.” She looked around the clearing, daring the company to object. They remained silent. “This is how I know Khudzul. And this is why I came with you.” Here she smiled softly at Bifur. “Jor told me so much about his lost home – Erebor; about your wanderings and struggles to find a place to live.” Bell quieted and started again. “When you said that you want to reclaim Erebor I knew I would come with you. I saw the longing in your eyes, the desire to help your families and return that was stolen. It is an admirable goal.” She caught Thorin’s gaze. “I know how it feels when your home is ripped from you, believe me. And while I can’t get my home back, I will be damned if I don’t get yours back.” She swore and straightened up, looking at a speechless Thorin. The company was equally quiet, Balin was wiping silent tears from his face, while the others looked at her with wonder.

Gandalf cleared his throat. Loudly. “While I’m glad that our beloved burglar is alive and well, we shall not linger here. Night is falling and this clearing will be swarmed with goblins.’’ Bell coughed, dragging the wizard’s attention back.

“It won’t. All the exits on this side of the mountain are blocked.” Gandalf raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“They are? And how do you know it, my girl?” He questioned, but Bell only smirked tiredly.

“Believe me, I just-’’ She halted her words unexpectedly, her gaze becoming a little unfocused. After a moment she came back to herself. “We need to move.” She urged, pulling out her haladie and turned toward the mountain, as if trying to see someone, her shoulder tense.

“Why?” Kili asked, confused.

“Wargs.” Bell replied and a howl affirmed her words.

“Out of the frying pan…” Thorin drawled, looking in the direction from there the howl were heard.

“Right into the fire. Run! Run!’’ Gandalf ordered.

Fili gripped Bell’s hand in his, refusing to let her out of his line of sight. They ran forward, not really knowing where. The howls made them run faster and they saw a cliff with a few tall trees on it. “Up the trees quick!’’ Gendalf cried out, urging the dwarrow onwards. Bell, not slowing her run, jumped up, caught a branch and pulled herself up, turning around to help Bifur drag Bombur up. Bell, Fili and Kili were at the top of a tall larch; Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin were on a huge pine; Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin were on another. Dwalin and Balin had choosen a tall slender fir. Gandalf was sitting on a large pine, standing at the very edge of the glade.

Wargs burst into the glade, yapping and howling. They jumped, their jaws closing around the lower branches as they tried to get to the dwarrow. Bombur yelped and hugged the tree trunk tighter. Gandalf whispered something and threw a burning pine cone at wargs crowding at the base of his tree. They howled and screeched in pain, while the company cheered. The dry grass quickly caught fire and in a couple of minutes the entire clearing was ablaze. Through the smoke they saw the riders. They came closer and Fili’s heart stopped.

There, in the end of the procession was an enormous white warg. A tall pale orc was riding on its back. “Azog.” He heard Thorin growl from his branch. He was looking at the orc with so much rage, Fili was surprised he did not drop dead just from the intensity of Thorin’s glare. The pale orc smirked wickedly. He waved his flesh hand and the riders rushed forward, singing:

“Fifteen birds in five firtrees, their feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze!

But, funny little birds, they had no wings!

O what shall we do with the funny little things?

Roast ‘em alive, or stew them in a pot, fry them, boil them and eat them hot?’’

Then they stopped and shouted: “Fly away little birds! Fly away if you can! Come down little birds, or you will get roasted in your nests! Sing, sing little birds! Why don’t you sing?’’ They laughed, encouraged by Azog’s hoarse laugh. Fili heard a faint ‘thump’ and a groan. He tilted his head and saw Bell, with her forehead resting on the tree trunk. She was grumbling in irritated tone.

“What is it with evil things and singing? Why would someone sing in the middle of attack?” Fili was inched to agree with her, but was too busy coughing his lungs out. The orcs shoot arrows at them, ignored their threats and Kili’s answering fire and went on singing:

“Burn, burn tree and fern!

Shrivel and scorch! A fizzling torch

To light the night for our delight,

Ya hey!

Bake and toast ‘em, fry and roast ‘em

till beards blaze, and eyes glaze;

till hair smells and skins crack,

fat melts, and bones black

in cinders lie

beneath the sky!

So dwarves shall die,

and light the night for our delight,

Ya hey!

Ya-harri-heyl

Ya hoy!’’

Apparently, Azog was having fun. **“U müzruuz dazgavrmaaz nyzärrz ruzghür, Thorin Oakenshield.”** He growled, a manic smile on his face. **“Nyzärrz ryvhydzährruzmäaz drÿrzgøḧv grohruth uanr.”** Thorin snarled. **“Kakhafu durh 'umalul sakh mi mê!”** He yelled and the company screamed in his support. The orc did nothing, only smiled wider. The pine, there Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin sat suddenly groaned and swayed. The dwarrow yelled, clutching the branches and the orcs laughed, encouraging the wargs to come closer.

“We have ta jump!” Yelled Nori and lunged himself onto Balin and Dwalin’s fir. The others followed him, Oin almost fell down but Gloin and Ori caught him in time. Under the weight of seven dwarrow and a pine, the fir started to fall as well.

“Ugrh, not again!” Complained Ori, jumping onto Thorin’s pine. He was nearly hysterical when it swayed. One by one, all dwarrow and a hobbit ended up sitting on Gandalf’s pine. It was sturdier than the others, but it still couldn’t resist when the wargs started digging up its roots. The tree swayed and leaned almost vertically over the cliff. The dwarves clung to the branches and trunk of a pine tree, some of them hanging in the air. Dory and Ori slipped, but Gandalf managed to hold out his staff; Dory grabbed it, and Ori grabbed his legs.

Azog laughed, watching them struggle. **“Zyyrkrÿnrhÿgḧ!”** He said and a couple of riders rushed in their direction. A warg jumped on the pine trunk, slowly coming toward Bombur, who was the nearest. It opened its mouth, ready to kill him, but Thorin appeared out of nowhere and killed it.

“Azog!” He yelled. “Come here, you coward! Or you are too afraid to fight me by yourself?” Thorin taunted, not paying any attention to Balin and Dwalin’s calls. Dwalin tried to climb up on the trunk and join Thorin, but slipped and almost fell. Thorin started jogging toward Azog. Two wargs blocked his path. He stabbed one in the eye, dodged under the second’s paw and sliced its’ chest. He did not see the white warg coming. It barreled into him on full speed, making him drop his shield. Then it picked Thorin up in his jaws and shook him like a chewing toy, throwing him aside.

Thorin landed with a groan and did not stand up. Fili and Kili cried out: “Uncle!” At the same time as the others yelled: “Thorin!”

Azog laughed again and said to the rider on his right without even turning taking his eyes from Thorin’s unmoving form: **“Gorzhydakh gavr häz urzåbgtḧür ruzudyzmyrb'daz zaryurz.”** The rider nodded and urged the warg forward. The company was struggling to climb up, to help but it was in wane. The rider came near Thorin and raised his sword to cut his head.

It froze when a knife buried itself in his neck. Fili saw Bell, running down the trunk, ignoring their yells (much like Thorin). She reached the ground and turned to face Azog. Fili was not able to see her face but he was absolutely sure she was smirking. And then she started talking, shocking Fili so hard, he almost let go of the branch.

**“Nyzzuv grohmärg rupbzur gzÿvnörv zubbarz. Nyzzuv grohmärg rupbzur gzÿvnörv ruuznyz abgruz häzöth.”** Her tone was steel. Azog’s eyes widened slightly in surprise.

 **“Myyvärḧvgævrryv! Müzgörz gorzbääzäkh gzÿv nyzärrz Bårgbgåzhyd gzÿv gorznæaz brüüz gavrhvognyz?”** He growled. Bell snorted, throwing her knife in the air.

 **“Yrup hazmüz müzruuz urzdrugöth.”** Clearly, she either insulted or teased him. Or both, because Azog snarled and took off toward her. Bell rushed forward too, sliding under his mace and stabbing Azog in the knee. He did not seem to notice as he whirled around and tried to pierce her with his artificial arm. Bell jumped back, throwing a knife at the warg, who came too close to Thorin.

**“Grohhyg, müzruuz'anr gröhrup äkhmärg züürd zörghzÿÿr myyvärḧvgævrryv? Zubyurz gzÿv ruuzrupvrogzär y bügḧzåḧrnyz gzÿv ryvborz gavr yuth gröhrup dazabg, U'öth gryzmärg hruzugär!”** She sang and Azog roared in rage, swinging his mace in blind fury. Meanwhile, Bell was successfully dodging, bending down and jumping out every time he attacked. She even stabbed him in return. Fili, from his branch could see what she was leading Azog away from Thorin, focusing his attention on her.

“I can’t hold on any longer.” Dori informed them in strained tone, before his arms gave out and he and Ori fell down, screaming. Nori’s soul-shuttering yell for his brothers deafened Fili for a moment, so he was not ready when something picked him up, ripping his hands away from the branch. Fili screamed as that ‘something’ let him go and he was falling toward a certain death. But he landed on a feathery back of a huge eagle. He immediately clutched the feathers in his fists and looked around wildly.

Gandalf was flying on the eagle in the front, Dori and Ori on the next one. Kili, Bifur, Oin, Bombur and Dwalin were flying alone. Nori and Bofur were together as well as Balin and Gloin. Whipping his head around Fili tried to find Thorin. Dwalin’s yells helped him a little and he saw his uncle. He was carried in the eagle’s talons. He was pale and was not moving. Looking back at the clearing, Fili saw a little figure ran toward the edge and jump. It landed safely on the last eagle’s back. Azog roared in defeat mixed with rage. When the eagle flew closer, Fili realized that it was Bell, who jumped on its’ back.

Her eyes were closed and she did not answer when Fili called her name. ‘Was she wounded?’ Fili worried, but was unable to do anything. It was like his nightmares came true – the people he cared for dearly were possibly dying and he could not help them. The eagles carried them further and further trough the whole night. Just as the sun started rising, they reached a huge rock and the eagles dropped them on it. When Fili landed, he almost fell down from relief of being on the ground again. Gandalf was speaking with one of the eagles. He bowed, the eagle bowed in return and flew off. Finally, the eagle carrying Thorin put him down and left. Dwarrow immediately gathered around him and Gandalf had to push them away. “Let me see him.” He bended down and run his hand over Thorin’s face, muttering under his breath.

Thorin’s eyes flew open and he gripped Dwalin’s arm. “The halfling?” He demanded; voice hoarse.

Gandalf sighed and smiled. “Everything’s fine. Iribella’s here. She’s unharmed.” The wizard gestured at Bell, who was standing a little away from the rest of the company, because her eagle had set her down mere moments ago. She blinked at the sound of her name, looking at Gandalf in daze. Fili frowned. Was she alright? Thorin struggled to stand up and stubbornly refused any help. He swayed a little, eyes fixed on Bell.

“You! What were you doing? You could have been killed! I told you that you would be a burden, that you would not survive the campaign, that you had no place among us!?” He stomped closer to Bell. Someone grabbed Fili’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Bell shifted her dazed gaze to Thorin, blinking slowly. He stopped in front of her and suddenly hugged her. “I’ve never been so wrong in my life. I’m sorry I’ve doubted you.” The company cheered around them and Fili relaxed. His uncle finally saw Bell, the real Bell and accepted her. Fili smiled broadly and cheered with Kili.

Thorin tried to step back, but was startled when Bell’s knees buckled. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground. “Oin!” He called worriedly, eyeing Bell, searching for injury.

“Quit fussin’, ‘m just tired.” Bell slurred sleepy. She rested her head on Thorin’s shoulder, sighing. “Yer coat 's soft.” Thorin chuckled down at the lass and shifted slightly, to let Oin examine her.

“Rest now, Azaghîth.’’ He looked down with surprise when a hand tugged at his coat. Thorin saw two forest green eyes.

“Not littl’. And ‘m stil’ angry at ya.” Bell mumbled, relaxing further into his coat. Thorin watched her with amusement.

“Exhaustion, nothing serious.” Oin declared after some time and the company let the collective sigh of relief.

Fili and Kili were hovering over Thorin and Bell. Kili was constantly asking how Thorin was feeling and if he needed something. Fili had to fist his hand to stop himself from reaching out to them. But apparently, he was not very subtle, as Thorin’s hand tugged him down into embrace. Mindful of Bell still between them and Thorin’s cracked ribs, he carefully hugged them both. Kili joined them a moment later.

“Is that what I’m thinking?” Questioned Ori. His voice was full of wonder. Fili turned his head to look at the scribe. He was looking at the high peak near the horizon.

Gandalf chuckled. “Erebor. The lonely mountain - the last of the great dwarven kingdoms of Middle-Earth.”

“Our home.” Kili whispered, awestruck.

“Look, a raven! Birds return to the mountain.’’ Oin pointed at the bird, flying in the mountain’s direction.

Gandalf snorted. “My dear Oin, it’s a thrush.” The company snickered, but Oin paid them no mind, rumbling about portents and birds. Again.

Thorin carefully dislodged the resting hobbit into Fili’s waiting arms and stood up, walking toward Gandalf to talk about their next move. Fili tucked Bell’s head under his chin, holding her close. “Someone is possessive.” Kili teased, but stayed where he was, holding Bell’s hand gently.

“What do you mean – you need to leave?” Thorin asked loudly, incredulous. Gandalf looked sad and was leaning on his staff.

“I am not going to disappear this very instant.’’ He assured the distressed company. “I can give you a day or two more. Probably I can help you out of your present plight, and I need a little help myself. We have no food, no packs and no ponies to ride. Not to mention that you don’t know where you are.’’ Gandalf frowned and huffed, stroking his beard. “Now I can tell you that. You are still some miles north of the path which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. Not many people live here. But there is somebody that I know of, who lives not far away. He made the steps on the great rock - the Carrock I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact, it would be very dangerous.”

Bell snorted, dragging the company’s attention to her. She mumbled, eyes still closed, but voice clear. “Beorn does not like uninvited guests. He doesn’t like guests at all and people in general.” Gandalf seemed surprised.

“You know him?”

Gloin groaned on the background: “Seriously, lass. Is there at least someone in the whole Middle-Earth who you do not know?” Bell giggled.

“I do not know him. I, like you Gandalf, know only of him.” She quieted, gathering her thoughts, then frowned. “The steps you were talking about… would not they be a little too big for us?” She wondered, looking up at the wizard.

He scoffed. “I believe they will suffice, Miss Baggins.” He sounded annoyed. Yikes. Of course, Bell managed to make their wizard angry without even trying.

“Um, Mister Gandalf?” Called Bofur, looking down over the edge, probably at the steps in question. “I think Bell is right.” Gandalf marched toward him.

“Surely it is not that bad?” He stopped talking then he saw the steps.

Each step was huge – five foot tall, and very nicely done. Gandalf gulped. There was no way they can use to get down comfortably. “Well, hmm, that’s… unexpected.” The wizard finally managed to say. Bell heaved a long-suffering sigh and tried to stand up.

“Bell, I think you should-’’ Fili started, but Bell put her hand on his mouth.

“Hush, little lion. I’m doing that is needed to be done.” She swayed, blinking slowly, Kili and Fili kept her upright, holding her up by her waist (Fili) and elbows (Kili).

“Not sure what I’ve just said, but, whatever.” Bell shrugged, nonchalant and untangled herself from their hands. The brothers still hovered close, as well as Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Oin and Dwalin.

Bell stumbled closer to the edge, too tired to care about her ridiculously overprotective dwarrow. She closed her eyes, scanning the Carrock with _sjón_ , then nodded to herself. Shifting her right foot back and bending her knees slightly, she focused on the rock at her feet. “Um, Bell?” Called a confused Kili. “Not that I mind but, what are you doing?” Bell did not answer him.

Abruptly, she lunged forward with her hands, as if pushing something, but her legs did not move. The stone grated and shook. The company screamed and everyone grabbed each other. Bell held her ground. She looked down - the left half of the steps was now the right size for dwarrow; the right half was still intact and did not change. She turned calmly to her companions with a tired smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Now we can get down. Wake me up when we’re downstairs.” Bell said before her eyes rolled up in her skull and she passed out.

Bofur, being the closest, get to her first. “She’s breafin’. That’s good, right?” Bofur asked worriedly. Oin waved him off, plopping down next to Bell.

“Mahal’s balls, I swear, this girl is trying ta give me a heart attack!” Oin mumbled angrily, checking her for the second time today. Kili bounced up and down nervously and looked over the edge.

“Uh, Gandalf? Did these steps look like this earlier?” There was a beat of silence and he impatiently turned to the wizard to demand an answer, only to find him staring at Bell, face blank.

“Mister Gandalf? Do you know what happened?” Asked Dori. Gandalf continued staring at the hobbit. “Is something wrong with Miss Baggins?” Dori didn’t give up and poked the wizard. Gandalf managed to overcome his shock, at last and he shook his head.

“No, I believe Iribella is merely exhausted.” He paused, looking at her thoughtfully again. “Although, I must admit, I’m not an expert in this area.”

“What area? Quit speaking riddles, wizard. Do you know what ails her, or do you not?” Thorin demanded, taking a step toward the wizard. Gandalf sighed, leaning on his staff, seeming older all of the sudden.

“I do, although I did not think it was possible.” He answered in his usual mysterious manner. Fili was ready to rip off his beard with his bare hands.

Dwalin growled. “Well? Are you going to tell us?” Gandalf shook his head once again.

“It is not my place to tell you, but Iribella’s.” The company groaned, while Gandalf looked at the steps again and nodded, pleased. “Well, our burglar did a marvelous job; and we shall try it out.” He started walking down calmly, not waiting for the rest of them. Fili huffed in annoyance. Wizards!

He argued with Bifur about who will carry Bell, until Thorin barked and told them to split the time. Thus, Bifur will carry her first, followed by Nori, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin, Dori and Fili. When Bofur came closer to the steps, his jaw fell down. “But how? Gandalf!” The poor dwarf stumbled over his words, gesturing at the steps. “You said Bell did this? But it is impossible!” Gandalf only blew a smoke ring in response.

‘When did he light up his pipe?’ Fili asked himself distractedly.

The descent was quite long and tedious but without incident. Kili bothered Gandalf with questions about Bell and when he got tired of the wizard ignoring him, he started asking about something else. “Why is it called the Carrock?" Quizzed Kili as he went along at the wizard's side.

"He called it the Carrock, because carrock is his word for it. He calls things like that carrocks, and this one is the Carrock because it is the only one near his home and he knows it well.’’ Gandalf explained impatiently. Kili perked up.

‘‘Who calls it? Who knows it? This ‘Beorn’ that Bell talked about?’’ Gandalf mumbled under his breath something sounding suspiciously like ’Valar, save me from the curiosity of dwarves.’

‘‘The somebody I spoke of - a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humored. Still I warn you he gets angry easily.’’ Gandalf told them in a stern tone.

Bofur made a confused noise. ‘‘Then why do you lead us to him? Could not you find someone more easy-tempered?’’ The hatted dwarf asked in confusion. Gandalf dramatically threw his hands in the air.

‘‘No, I could not!’’ Answered the wizard crossly. ‘‘As I‘ve already told you - we have nothing, apart from wounded. We need help and he is the only one who lives in these parts.’’ Gandalf grumbled.

‘‘Well, alright, we know his name is Beorn but who is he? What is he like?’’ Bofur tried to placate the irritated wizard. Gandalf blew out a pink smoke ring.

‘‘He is very strong and tall. He is also a skin-changer.’’ Ori came closer to the wizard, his journal open. It was a miracle he did not lost it in the Goblin Town.

‘‘So, he is a furrier?’’ Ori clarified.

Gandalf tripped in surprise. ‘‘Good gracious heavens, no, no, no!’’ He said, shaking his head and glaring at the scribe. ‘‘Don‘t be a fool Master Ori, if you can help it and in the name of all wonder don‘t mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor, rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin - sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough.’’ Kili and Fili shared a glance and inched closer to Gandalf as he told his tale. ‘‘Some say that he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before the goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of.’’

‘‘So, he is under some dark spell!’’ Quickly concluded Dori, tugging Ori closer, earning a nod of agreement from Gloin. Gandalf snorted and threw them a look over his shoulder.

‘‘At any rate he is under no enchantment but his own, Master Dori. He lives in an oak-wood and has a great wooden house. And as a man he keeps cattle and horses which are nearly is marvelous as himself. They work for him and talk to him. He does not eat them; neither does he hunt or eat wild animals. He keeps hives of great fierce bees, lives most on the cream and honey. As a bear he ranges far and wide. I once saw him sitting all alone on the top of the Carrock at night watching the moon sinking towards the Misty Mountains, and I heard him growl in the tongue of bears: ‘The day will come when they will perish and I shall go back!’ That is why I believe he once came from the mountains himself.’’

The dwarrow continued walking in silence. They still had a long way to walk before them. The day passed and the company descended lower and lower. Late in the evening they finally reached the base of the Carrock and decided to make a camp here. Oin prodded and poked all of them, starting from more wounded. Which included Dwalin, Dori and Thorin, who tried to hide from the old healer behind Gandalf. Fili snickered at the sight, earning himself a low grumble from the hobbit, sleeping in his arms.

Bell did not wake up even once during the whole day. And it seemed she was not going to wake up now. So, here he was, sitting under some tree with a sleeping burglar curled around him. It was surprisingly comfortable and soothing. Fili felt Bell’s chest rise and fall as she breathed; felt a steady beat of her heart. When the others carried her, he was afraid that she was dead. But now he had evidence to the contrary. Bell shifted in her sleep, mumbled something and tucked her face in his neck, tickling it with her breath. Fili smiled to himself, closed his eyes and let himself drift to the land of dreams.

**********************************************

He was woken up to the truly amazing sight. Bell was looking up at him with a soft smile on her face. ‘‘Good morning, _llew bach_.’’ Fili snorted and smiled in return.

‘‘Good morning to you too. Now I’m going to yell at you for scaring ten years out of me.’’ He warned her, but Bell only rolled her eyes and dropped her head on his chest.

‘‘Can it wait until the others wake up? No, after the breakfast?’’ She asked him hopefully, making huge puppy eyes which could easily compete with Kili’s. Fili could not help but laugh. The sound woke Bifur and Bofur up. They cheered loudly upon seeing Bell awake. It woke the rest of the company.

After fifteen minutes of haphazard questions, exclamations and a couple of threats, Oin barked at them to get lost and leave his patient in peace, so he could check her condition. Most off the company backed off, but not far. Fili stayed on his place - playing a dwarven pillow, as Bell refused to move, claiming to be too tired for it. Not that he was complaining.

Eventually, Oin finished his examination. He was frowning even harder than ever. ‘‘I do not understand. Ya shall be dead for all I know. Yet, you’re here, making me want to tear my hair off!’’ The old healer complained, pointing at her forehead. ‘‘Yer wound is gone, while it should still be there; the princeling was yapping about yer abdomen stab but all I see is a damn scar! Lass, are ya trying to drive me mad?’’ Oin raised his voice and was nearly yelling by the end of the sentence. Bell winced and glared at him. She looked around the clearing and her gaze stopped at the wizard. At her questioning eyebrow, he shook his head lightly and Bell nodded in response.

The company watched their exchange in bewilderment. ‘‘Lass, do you what to tell us that is going on? And why the wizard refuses to tell us about it?’’ Dwalin decided not to beat around the bush and asked directly. Bell sagged back onto Fili, sighing.

‘‘He wouldn’t be able tell you, even if he wanted to.’’ She stated simply, confusing the dwarrow further.

‘‘W’at do ya mean, kiddo?’’ Nori questioned her, crossing his arms. Bell closed her eyes, getting comfortable.

‘‘He swore to the Valar that he would never reveal this secret to anyone.’’

‘‘What secret, Bell? I thought hobbits do not have any secrets.’’ Ori frowned, wringing the hem of his tunic in his arms. Bell nodded tiredly in affirmation.

‘‘Hobbits don’t. But Holbytla did.’’ Ori and Kili made confused noises. But it was Balin who asked: ‘‘Who?’’ While Gloin bristled: ‘‘Why every time it seems that you have already told us everything and can’t surprise us with anything else, you do something like this?’’

Bell glared at him without any real heat. ‘‘Because, Master Gloin, I could not possibly go parading around, telling the people I just met all about my life.’’ She infused as much saccharine venom in her voice as she could. She was tired, hurt and hungry, alright?

Gloin looked a little chastised, but said nothing. ‘‘Especially, then this information can endanger my people.’’ Bell grumbled softly, crossing her arms.

Bifur apparently heard her. He raised his hands and signed: ‘‘ _Is it because of your powers?’’_ Bofur opened his mouth to translate, but Bell was already nodding.

‘‘Yeah, because of it too.’’ Bofur snapped his mouth shut with a click. He shook his head in delight.

‘‘Of course, you know Iglishmêk. I shan’t be surprised - you know Black Speech too!’’ He cheered, then promptly frowned, perplexed. ‘‘Just how many languages do you know?’’

Bell shrugged but listed them anyway: ‘‘Let’s see… Hmmm… I know Westeron, Sindarin, Khudzul, Iglishmêk, Black Speech and Hobbitish.’’ Balin coughed on surprise and Ori’s knees buckled. Fili was staring at the hobbit in wonder. Mayhap Gloin was right. Balin’s feelings were quite understandable - any diplomat would kill for an opportunity to get a multiple-speaking person. And Bell was acting like it was nothing.

‘‘You truly are an incredible creature, Miss Baggins.’’ Thorin complimented her, abashed.

She shrugged again and tried to change the subject: ‘‘Where are we going now?’’

Thorin answered her.

‘‘Gandalf deemed necessary for us to stop at Beorn’s house. Currently, we are moving in its direction.’’ Bell shook her head.

‘‘No, that will not do at all. Gandalf, it’s two full days of walking for us in our condition, and we neither have provisions, nor the opportunity to hunt!’’

‘‘And what do you suggest we do? We have no other choice!’’ Gandalf argued hotly. Bell wordlessly rolled her eyes.

‘‘We do. And if you follow me, I will lead you there.’’ Gloin narrowed his eyes.

‘‘Lead us where? And are you not going to explain to us what kind of powers Bifur meant or what did you do on top of the Carrock?’’ He interrogated Bell with suspicious. She huffed, getting annoyed.

‘‘I will tell you, maybe, but not here. It is not safe.’’ She stood up and tugged Fili after herself. ‘‘Come on, it is not far!’’

‘‘What is not far? Bell! Don’t ignore me! Bell!” Kili whined, but Bell only flashed him a grin. She headed forward in a steady pace. Fili flanked her right side, Kili got her left. The others grumbled and cursed, but followed her nonetheless. Gandalf fumed for a bit; and went after them as well. Bell walked through a couple of clearings and lead them into the hidden cave. She confidently went inside, urging the company to hurry up. Gandalf had to bend down to fit. The cavern was dark and reminded Fili a little too much about Goblin Town. He gripped Bell’s hand tightly in his. She didn’t say a word to him, only squeezed it back from time to time.

Finally, they saw daylight in the distance. Then they got out of the tunnel, they were stuck speechless. Fili saw a town in front of him. A fairly large town, with a stone building in the center (probably a commander’s house) and many wooden houses around. The fields on which people worked were clearly visible, children ran around the streets and someone argued in the market. It seemed to be an ordinary town. If not for the fact that he was not visible from the Carrock. It should not have been here at all! And the sky, it was kind of strange. From the North it was dark as at night, in the West there was a dawn, in the South the sunset shimmered and behind them, in the East it was noon.

Bell turned around to face them. A bright smile on her lips. ‘‘Welcome to the Ghost Town!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Círdan, also known as Nowë and Círdan the Shipwright, was one of the highest and most noble of the Sindar, Lord of the Falathrim during the First Age, and Master of the Grey Havens through the Second, Third, and Fourth Age. He was one of the wisest and most foresighted of the Elves, and by the Second Age the oldest known elf in Middle-earth, to remain so throughout that age and into the Fourth Age as well. He was also gifted Narya, one of the Three Rings, by Celebrimbor until he surrendered it to Gandalf. He was one of the last elves in Middle-earth, sailing West.  
> Glorfindel was one of the mighty of the Firstborn (the Elves), and was once the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower in Gondolin. He died, killing one of the Barlogs. After his death, he was re-embodied by the Valar to act as an emissary.  
> The Valar were Ainur, spirits that were brought into being by Ilúvatar's thought, and He may therefore be considered their father. Some of the Ainur were also considered siblings "in the thought of Ilúvatar". Each was granted insight into a specific part of Ilúvatar's thought, and was therefore more aligned in spirit with that part. The only exception was Melkor, who was granted insight into every part of Ilúvatar's thought and was the mightiest of the Ainur.  
> The Ainur were the first, and mightiest, beings created by Ilúvatar before the beginning of the World. The Ainur were the "offspring of Ilúvatar's thought", and each was given understanding only of that part of the mind of Ilúvatar from which they came. The exception to this was Melkor, the greatest of the Ainur, who had a part of the gifts of all the others.  
> Eru Ilúvatar or The One is the single omniscient and omnipotent creator. He has been existing eternally in the Timeless Halls and possesses the Flame Imperishable in his spirit which kindles existence from nothingness.  
> The Maiar (singular Maia) were those spirits which descended to Arda to help the Valar shape the World. They were numerous, yet not many were named, and few also took visible shapes in Middle-Earth. The Maiar were Ainur — technically, any Ainu that is not counted as a Vala is a Maia.  
> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Fasâk! - Fuck  
> Ansaru, bekâr! - Company, weapons!  
> Kakhafu durh 'umalul sakh mi mê! - The back side of a troll is a more pleasing sight than you!  
> Azaghîth - Little warrior  
> Hobbitish  
> Sjón - Sight  
> Llew bach - Little lion  
> Black Speech  
> U müzruuz dazgavrmaaz nyzärrz ruzghür, Thorin Oakenshield - I can smell your fear, Thorin Oakenshield  
> Nyzärrz ryvhydzährruzmäaz drÿrzgøḧv grohruth uanr - Your grandfather reeked with it  
> Zyyrkrÿnrhÿgḧ! - Attack!  
> Gorzhydakh gavr häz urzåbgtḧür ruzudyzmyrb'daz zaryurz - Bring me the dwarven filth's head  
> Nyzzuv grohmärg rupbzur gzÿvnörv zubbarz. Nyzzuv grohmärg rupbzur gzÿvnörv ruuznyz abgruz häzöth - You will not touch him. You will not touch any of them  
> Myyvärḧvgævrryv! Müzgörz gorzbääzäkh gzÿv nyzärrz Bårgbgåzhyd gzÿv gorznæaz brüüz gavrhvognyz? - Halfling! Came back to your Master to beg for mercy?  
> Yrup hazmüz müzruuz urzdrugöth - An orc can dream  
> Grohhyg, müzruuz'anr gröhrup äkhmärg züürd zörghzÿÿr myyvärḧvgævrryv? Zubyurz gzÿv ruuzrupvrogzär y bügḧzåḧrnyz gzÿv ryvborz gavr yuth gröhrup dazabg, U'öth gryzmärg hruzugär! - What, can't even kill one little halfling? Had to announce a bounty to get me and even so, I'm still alive!


	8. Eight: In which some reunions occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also split in two, so do not worry, most of the questions that will remain after this chapter, will be answered in the next one. Most of them)

Bell watched with increasing amusement as the dwarves surveyed the Ghost Town with shock clear on their faces. Everyone reacts this way when they see it for the first time. Bofur tugged his hat off his head, mouth hanging open (Kili, Bombur and Bifur had similar expressions); Ori, ever the executive one, was furiously sketching in his journal; Dori eyed the town with suspicious, while Nori had a spark of interest twinkling in his eyes; Balin’s face was carefully blank, as well as Thorin’s; Dwalin and Glion were gripping their weapons, as if expecting something to attack them (which was ridiculous, the border guards were working perfectly fine, thank you very much); Oin was ignoring everything and everyone around him, because he spotted a cluster of hypericum and now was picking it up. But Bell was intrigued by Fili’s reaction – he had a small smile dancing on his lips and his whole posture was relaxed in a way Bell had not seen since the evening in the Bag End. At her questioning eyebrow he only smiled wider.

It was Gandalf who finally broke the silence. “Iribella, my girl, how do you know this place?” His voice was a little off, like the wizard was not really concentrating on his own words. Bell scanned him, and yes – Gandalf’s gaze was dazed and light at the same time. He must have felt the natural magic then.

Bell flashed him a cheeky grin. “I live here.” Was her answer and that managed to catch Kili’s attention.

“You live here? But I thought you lived in Shire.” He whined, confused. “Bell, you have to tell us everything, my head is starting to hurt with all these surprises.” The archer complained, pouting. “I don’t even know that’s true anymore!” He threw his arms up to show his irritation; the others nodded in support. Bell merely snickered, starting to walk toward the guard post.

Fili caught up with her and took her hand. “This place is weirdly calming.” He commented teasingly. “Do you happen to know why?” Fili inquired, raising an eyebrow comically. Bell snorted and was about to reply when a voice called:

“Halt! Who’s there?” The company immediately pulled out their weapons and got ready for an attack, Dwalin and Gloin shielding Ori and Thorin. Bell rolled her eyes, exasperated and squinted up to the dwarf on the watch tower. It was not very high tower; merely a two-story wooden platform, but it allowed to see anyone who would approach the town from this entrance. The guard was frowning down at them, ready to raise the alarm.

Bell sighed and yelled: “Lonskjald, you old rascal! Have you lost your sight completely or just feigning? Take into account that Unna won't like it.” She jested the guard, happy to see him on the post once again. He took a nasty blow five months ago and it was unclear whatever he will recover or not. Bell was not in the town at the time and could not heal him.

He instantly brightened and shouted back: “Lady Bél! You’re back!” Bell laughed at his eager response and waved her hand, beckoning him down.

Ignoring the company’s questions Bell walked to meet Lonskjald at the entrance to the tower. He hurried toward her and clapped their forearms in warrior greeting: “Shamukh, ra galikh ai-mâ.” He said straightening up.

Bell smiled and returned: “Shamukh, sakhmi astû galikh. Zûr astu?” She asked with a slight worry. Lonskjald grinned, shaking his beard in disbelief.

“Sullu iglukhul ya bark ra targ.” He eyed her critically. “I should be askin’ you the same. Lord Jórundur said you were wounded and had to stay in Shire. So how did it happen that you are here and even managed to bring a group of newcomers!” He gestured at the suspiciously quiet company behind her.

Bell waived off his complains. “I take it Jor is back?” Lonskjald nodded solemnly.

“Aye, came back three weeks ago, through the South entrance, angry as hell; said you decided to make him go gray early and went on a quest.” He quieted, considering the wizard. “So, I want to warn you – you’re in a big trouble, My Lady.” The guard jokingly informed Bell, laughing then she groaned.

“ _I_ am in trouble?! Oh, the nerve of-“ Bell shuted up and took a calming breath. “Announce us, will you? We are quite hungry and in need of some medical treatment.”

Lonskjald snorted and nodded. Raising his head, he yelled: “Gryr! Wake up, lazy oaf!” The dull ‘thud’ was heard from the tower.

“Gryr? I don’t think I know him, is he a novice?” Bell inquired, while they waited for Lonskjald’s partner to come see them. The dwarf nodded.

“His caravan came four months ago. His da died then he was a mere wee lad, so it’s his ma and him now.” A young teen with wild eyes and disheveled hair finally appeared on the platform. “What are you waiting for? Ring the arriving bell and hurry up.” The boy nodded wordlessly and quickly disappeared. Lonskjald sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Noticing Bell’s questioning glance, he elaborated: “Wanted to be helpful, so he got assigned under my command. Don’t get me wrong – he is a fine lad. Just gives me headaches sometimes.” Bell snorted and patted the dwarf’s shoulder sympathetically. The bell rang, then another down the road and another. Lonskjald yelled again: “I'll be back in twenty minutes, so keep your eyes on the road and don't get distracted.” Gryr did not even appear, but Lonskjald nodded, satisfied and began walking.

Bell looked back at the company and jerked her chin in the guard’s direction, indicating them to follow. Thorin, Gloin, Balin and Dwalin had alarmingly thoughtful expressions on their faces. “Is something wrong?” Bell asked, worrying slightly if she finally managed to drive them mad. Dwalin grunted, Thorin and Gloin remained silent; Balin took a tentative step forward.

“All is well, lassie, only, did this fine guard said ‘Lord Jórundur’?” Bell frowned, not really understanding the way Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin leaned closer to hear her answer.

“Uh, yes? Like Lonskjald said Jor came back three weeks ago. Why?” Dwalin and Gloin cursed in unison, Thorin took a sharp breath and Balin closed his eyes, resigned.

“Jórundur was one of a few nobles who fought in Azanulbizar out of his loyalty to me and my father. He was also my childhood friend.” Thorin informed her solemnly. “He was declared dead after the battle, until some thirty years ago he wrote me from Iron Hills.” Bell stared at him, unblinking. She shifted her gaze at Gloin, who was still cursing. “He is Gloin’s cousin.” Dwalin helpfully supplied.

“Well,” she drawled, “I knew he was sending letters to his family, but he did not tell me much.” She shrugged. “I guess the reunion is going to be interesting.” Bell concluded, turning around and walking toward the waiting Lonskjald, trying very hard not to think about all this mess. Kili jogged to her side.

After a beat of silence, he grinned and asked cheekily: “Does that mean you are Gloin and Oin’s cousin now?” His tone was light and teasing, but Bell swatted him over the back of his head nonetheless, earning herself a yelp and a pouting dwarf.

They walked down the path, leading to the town. It looked strange – on either side of the road were trees of various kinds, that logically should not grow in the same climate, let alone a foot apart. Gandalf was looking around with interest, as well as the major part of the company; Kili and Fili were pointing at one thing or another, giggling; Bifur was helping Oin collect plants; Bofur sang some tavern song, annoying Nori to the point there Dori had to drag him away from the miner. Balin was arguing with Gloin and Dwalin, while Thorin merely looked stern. They all have been receiving letters from Jor over the years and even wrote back, when he left an address, but still, they have not seen him in thirty years and it is quite a long period. From Dwalin and Gloin’s angry gestures they probably wanted to hit Jor for neglecting them like that. Bell did not really know what to think. On the one hand, he kept in touch with them, letting them know that he was alright and alive. On the other hand, he had never written them the whole truth. Although Bell couldn't judge him here, her family didn't know the whole truth about her, either. 'Funny, how I'm going to tell a group of rowdy, ill-mannered dwarves more than I ever told my own aunt.' She snickered internally. And to be honest, Bell had her suspicious of why Jor did not return to his family and this suspicious included their certain travelling companion…

Bell was interrogating Lonskjald, as they walked. “Did anything happen during my absence?” The guard shook his beard.

“All as usual - received several caravans and travelers. Seventeen people remained with us. Two man families, the rest are dwarves.” His lips thinned then he mentioned dwarves. Bell did not miss it.

“Did they cause any troubles?” Lonskjald sighed, waiving to the passing women. Bell nodded in greeting and refocused on the guard.

“Nay, they did not.” Lonskjald denied, but still looked pained. Bell bumped their shoulders lightly.

“When why do you look like you had to drink one of Unna’s remedies?” She teased him, then became serious. “What troubles you so?” Lonskjald sighed, running a hand over his face.

“One of the newcomers – some Lord from Iron Hills. He did not do anything, yet, but he is too leery. I do not trust him.” He admitted at last.

Bell considered his words. “Have you told Lyramein about your suspicious? She’s got good intuition and it came in handy once or twice.” A group of farmers passed them, smiling and waving at Bell.

“No, I had no chance, seeing she and Lord Hgrodrom are yet to come back.” Bell frowned, glancing at frustrated guard next to her.

“Then you said that Jor is back I assumed they returned with him. Do you know where they are?” The guard shook his head ‘no’. Bell sighed.

Fili appeared at her side a moment later, taking her hand in his. “Sooo, you seem to be rather popular here.” He stated, nodding at another group of workers passing them. They cheered, waived and called her name in greeting.

Bell smiled and waived back. “Of course, I am. Have you met me? I’m way too charming.” She told Fili, who snorted.

“Oh, I know that. How can anyone resist the way your eyes glow with fury when you yell at someone?” He wondered ignoring Bell’s glare. “Or how you complain about boots all the time?” Bell managed to swat him over the head but he only laughed.

“I have to assure you, Prince Fili, that I am, in fact, very loved among the people of the Ghost Town.” She informed him in a pretentious tone, barely suppressing her giggles. Fili arched his eyebrow.

“Oh? Should I be jealous, Lady Bél? You won’t leave us all alone here, will you?” He teased, lightly. Bell inched her head, pretending to consider his words.

“Oh, I don’t even know. They constantly demand my attention, terribly so – the youngsters trail after me asking to teach them how to fight, the elders prattle on about what exactly I’m doing wrong.” Fili was laughing warmly, listening to her. “Not even a minute for myself,” Bell lamented, “you have no idea how draining it is.”

Fili shook his head, laugh reduced to giggles. “Oi, whatever the poor hobbit could do!”

Bell had the retort on the tip of her tongue, but was interrupted by loud: “MISSUS BÉL!” And then someone barreled into her, almost tripping her if Fili had not caught her by her waist. She looked down with a smile to see a small dwarfling hugging her knees tightly.

“Hello to you too, Yngva.” Bell said, bending down to gather the girl in her arms. Yngva squeaked in delight and threw her hands around Bell’s neck.

“I missed u.” Was mumbled in Bell’ shoulder. The hobbit laughed, hugging the girl closer.

“And I you, sweetling. Now, why don’t you say ‘hello’ to my friends?” She turned then to face the members of the company, who now all gathered closer and was eying the girl with interest.

Yngva shyly peeked at the strangers. “Hullo.” Was all she said, before she hid her face again. Bell patted her hair with a soft smile, missing the cooing sounds Dori and Ori made.

“She is a bit shy around new people.” Bell informed the company.

“Not a problem.” Bofur answered, bowing low. “Bofur, son of Henningur, at your service, young Miss.” He even took off his hat, grinning like a loon. Little dwarfling giggled and turned to look at him. Bofur fished out a toy from his pocket and held out to her. She took it with quiet ‘thank u’ and a small smile.

“YNGVA!” A voice called behind Bell and she turned around. Another two dwarflings, albeit a little older than the girl in her arms, still too young to start their trainings, were running toward them. The leading one halted at the sight of the company, making the second dwarfling crush into him with silent ‘uff’. “Miss Bél?” The first one asked in disbelief, while the second one tried to peek over his shoulder. Bell chuckled at their antics, leaning on Fili a little.

“I’m happy to see you too, Ísakur.” She smiled at the second child. “You too, Límakur.” Ísakur stiffened and his brother gave Bell a toothy grin.

“And who are they?” Ísakur demanded sharply, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Fili’s hand, still around Bell’s waist. Fili had a sudden coughing fit but Kili was not so discreet and laughed out loud. Bell hit Fili’s hand lightly, lowering Yngva on the ground. She toddled over to her brothers.

“These nice dwarrow are my good friends. I’m sure they will introduce themselves later, but for now, we all are tired and need some rest.” Bell tried to pacify the dwarfling, who was still glaring at Fili as if trying to set him on fire with his gaze.

Bell fought back a snort and kneeled in front of him. “Be a dear, run ahead and warn Lord Jórundur I’m coming, will you?” Ísakur nodded eagerly, grabbed his siblings’ hands and run away.

“My, Bell, you did not tell me you had an admirer.” Fili jested, helping Bell to stand up.

“Well, I was not aware I have to inform you about them.” Bell countered with teasing smile and walked away, leaving an astounded Fili alone, while the company snickered around him.

“Wait a moment! What do you mean ‘them’? Bell?” But Iribella only snorted and continued walking.

They finally reached the town’s outskirts. “Well,” Lonskjald said, stopping, “I’ll leave ya here. I'll see you at the feast tonight.” Bell nodded and the guard left.

“Feast? What feast?” Kili perked up, looking eagerly at Bell. She smiled and began leading her dwarves toward the inn/healing hall.

“Every time newcomers come; the Sentinels organize a welcoming feast. This way they can observe the guests; see if they are going to cause any trouble. And, of course, a good feast never hurt anyone.” Bell finished with a wink. Bifur shook his head, snorting.

“Zantulbasân.” He said fondly, Bell beamed at him.

“We are going to meet the Sentinels? They are not just a myth?” Ori asked in awe. Bell made a sound in the back of her throat.

“More or less. They are real; though not all of them will be present today.” Fili glanced at her funny, like he was considering asking her something, but thought better of it.

As they came closer to their destination the streets become crowdie – people came out of their houses to greet or just watch them. At the tavern they were met by a group of two dwarves and two men. “Lady Bél! We are glad to see you returned in a good health.” Started one man. He was old – silver hair and beard falling down his face; he was leaning heavy on his walking stick, but smiling warmly nonetheless. Bell returned the smile.

“It feels good to be home too, Roderic.” She quickly scanned the crowd. “Do you happen to know where Jor-“

“WHERE IS SHE?” Someone thundered. There was a commotion in the back of the crowd, as someone pushed their way trough the onlookers. “GET OUTTA MY WAY! I’M GONNA KILL HER!” Finally, a very disheveling and angry looking dwarf appeared. His gaze zeroed on Bell, eyes narrowing. “YOU!” He yelled, stomping in her direction. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” He grabbed Bell’s shoulders and shook her. Bell took hold of his hands, stopping his movements.

“What was I thinking?” She asked, incredulous. “What were you thinking, leaving me in the Shire like that! You knew perfectly well that I would be half-mad by the end of the first week! And you still left!” Bell pointed an accusing finger at him, as if this furious dwarf was not shaking the life out of her a mere moment ago. “You should have expected this, honestly.” She crossed her arms and scoffed.

The dwarf sighed, exasperated and glared at Bell. “You are telling me, your sudden desire to go waltzing around the Middle-Earth in the company of strangers is my fault?” Bell huffed, nonplussed.

“You can blame the wizard. I do.” There was a chocked noise from the said wizard, but Bell ignored it, smirking at the dwarf instead. He merely sighed, tugging her close, resting his forehead on hers.

“You are going to be the bloody death of me. Foolish creature.” He grumbled with closed eyes.

“There is a reason why my mom’s family catchphrase is ‘Fool of a Took’, you know.” Bell informed him happily and wound her arms around him. The dwarf barked a laugh, but returned the hug. Bell let go of him and beamed. Then narrowed her eyes and gasped.

“My, Jor, is that a courting braid I spy?” Jor, ‘Well, who else could it be?’ Fili mused, watching Bell’s brother groan in answer, threw his head back.

“Oi, quit it! Did you finally man up and asked Hgrodrom, or was it him asking you?” Bell teased him mercilessly. Jor glared at her and crossed his arms. “Remind me again, why did not I box yer ears when I had a chance?” He wondered and Bell only laughed, rolling slightly from her toes to her heels and back again.

“Because you like me too much.” She singsoned, to Fili’s amusement. Then she became serious. “No, really tell me. Who, when and where?” Jor sighed, but apparently being the one who raised her, he knew she would not leave the subject until he answered.

“He did, month ago in Minas Tirith.” Unexpectedly, Bell groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. Jor looked down at her with confusion and, was that worry?

“Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m truly happy that one of you finally had enough of all this pinning.” Bell started, oblivious to the glances she was receiving. “All those lovely-dovely gazes were rather cute at the beginning, but it has been going for ages now! Ridiculous, if you ask me.” Bell scoffed, but Jor had a knowing look and was smirking.

“Ya’ve lost a bet?” He asked, smirk growing wider when Bell threw her arms in the air and confirmed: “I’ve lost a bet! Could not you two do it a month later? Or earlier?” She turned back to the company. “The two of them have been ogling each other for the past twenty-five years! But they absolutely had to start their courtship a month ago. Lyramein had even months, I had odd.” The company and several idlers snickered, Bell poked Jor. “Now she is going to be all smug about it.” Jor bursted into a fit of booming laughter.

Then, Bell unexpectedly pinched his side. “Ow! What’s that for?” Jor asked, and she wordlessly gestured at the dwarrow behind her. Jor looked at them for the first time and froze then his eyes landed on Thorin. He looked back at the hobbit in front of him, arching an eyebrow. “Seriously?” Bell pinched him again. He sighed and went forward to meet them.

Thorin stepped forward as well. “Yanâd Durinul.” The dwarf said with a chuckle as he gripped Thorin’s forearm in warrior greeting.

“Bijebruk.” Thorin smiled, clapping the dwarf’s shoulder. “Mi targê, Jórundur!” Thorin laughed, joyous. “It is good to see you again, bâhaê.” They banged their foreheads, laughing and a moment later Jor was surrounded by Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin.

Fili was watching the reunion with coriuos eyes. Gloin and Oin were loudly berating Jor for not visiting them, Dwalin threatened to break his arms if he ever did something like that again, while Thorin and Balin were trying to make him explain why he did not return to the Blue Mountains. Fili simply examined the dwarf – he was bulky, thick muscles and broad shoulders. His hair and beard were bright red, which gave away his kinship with Oin and Gloin. His hair was braided back, his beard was plaited in the fashion of the Blacklocks; his braids were fastened with a few beads. Fili could make out a family bead; two beads that declared him a warrior and a goldsmith. Jor also wore a lip ring, declaring him a diplomat. Fili cocked his head. Jor was quite an impressive figure. “Now, I believe we have some rooms ready for ya lot, as well as a healer set on killing anyone refusing her treatment.” Jor declared after a few minutes, beckoning someone from behind his back. An old dwarrowdam with neatly made beard and a stern glare came closer.

She scanned them, as if considering, her eyes stopped on their visible bandages. She straightened up and bowed. “Unna, Svannaul, zai adshânzu ra barafzu.” Without any preamble she marched toward Thorin, grabbed his arm and tugged him to the inn. He was too surprised to do anything other than glance pleadingly at Jor. But Jor only barked a laugh.

“Ya’d better not argue with her. This dwarrowdam is a force to be reconed with.” He swept his gaze over the rest of the company. “Well?” He barked. “If ya're waiting for a special invitation, you’ll be waiting for the long time.” Jor grumbled, throwing a hand over Bell’s shoulder. “Now, I’m off to interrogate this one,” he pointed at Bell, who merely rolled her eyes, “while you lot follow Unna.” He turned around and began walking along one of the roads leading away from the inn. Bell waived cheerfully at them, blowing Fili and Kili a kiss and was off after Jor.

**********************************************

Fili sighed in bliss as he exited the bathroom, hair still wet. He was rather happy he did not receive any injuries other than couple of bruises and scratches during their escapade. Because his less lucky companions were forced to sit through combined treatment of two most scary healers Fili had ever seen. Unna and Oin instantly hit it off – they both believed that their lives would be so much better if their patients were not idiots; they both were rather bold and rude; and, finally, they shared the same love for disgusting smelling draughts, potions and pastes. Fili caught Oin stare dreamily at Unna, who was threating to castrate Dwalin if he will not lift his tunic. “She is perfect.” The healer sighed longingly, not hearing Fili’s choked snickers.

He went to his assigned room and plopped on the bed. It was dwarf-sized room, so he was quite comfortable. On a chair nearby lay a clean set of clothes - tunic and trousers and there was a large bowl of stew on the table. The inn keeper, Helga, the woman who was standing next to Roderic earlier, told them that they do not have to pay for anything. They will be brought everything they might need or ask to their rooms and shown what and where to find, but after that they will have to deal with everything themselves. Apparently, the Ghost Town was a place of equal rights so they did not have servants. They helped each over and worked, but never because they had to. They also did not use money. It was a little strange, but quite refreshing, though Fili was not sure how they made it work. He made a mental note to ask Bell about it later and with a groan raised from the bed to get dressed. He also combed and re-braided his hair. Nodding to his reflection in the mirror, he noted with surprise how well the clothes fit him.

He wandered out of the inn with Kili and Ori, to explore for a bit. His younger brother was practically vibrating with energy while Ori was a little more subdued, but clearly excited too. They walked down the street, greeting the passing people and looking around. This town was something else. First, the houses. They were absolutely diverse in shape, size, and style. Here is a small, cozy house, such as there are many in Men cities, and next to it is a solidly built hut that only dwarves could build. Second, the inhabitants of the city. Fili couldn't believe it, but in this city dwarves and Men got along quite peacefully. Yes, with Men, dwarves did not have such enmity as with elves, but there was also no special friendship between the races. But here, in this unusual town, they lived side by side, helping each other. Fili saw with his own eyes, how an old blacksmith in the forge teased a man, shoving him how to lit the fire correctly. It was bizarre! Thirdly, the sky and the plants. Fili still could not wrap his head around the idea that this is really happening.

A little ahead, Kili was bothering Ori with questions about his journal, so Fili stopped to look at the big tree, growing in the middle of a big clearing. It seemed familiar, but he could not quite grasp why. “It’s pawty twee.” A voice said behind him, causing him to flinch slightly and turn around. The little dwarfling who hugged Bell earlier was eyeing him curiously. Fili knelt in front of her with a friendly smile.

“Good afternoon, Miss Yngva.” He bowed theatrically and the girl giggled. “Fili, son of Vili, at your service.” She giggled again, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“Awe you Missus Bél's fwiend?”

Fili nodded solemnly. “Yes, I am. And from that I gathered you are too.” He flashed a goofy grin and the little dwarfling giggled again.

“Watcha doin’ hewe alone?” She asked, inching her head to the side. ‘Just like Bell.’ Fili chased away that thought.

“I’m not actually alone, Miss Yngva.” He gestured at his brother. “See that crazy looking dwarf who cannot shut up?” He whispered to the girl, and she nodded, glancing at Kili. “That’s my younger brother. And the poor soul he is bothering right now is Ori; he is Bell’s friend too.” Yngva’s eyes widened in interest.

“Weally?” She asked in awe.

Fili chuckled, nodding. “Really. We were admiring your wonderful town and I was quite perplexed by this tree.” He pointed at the tree he was admiring earlier.

It was a huge tree, with thick, knotty branches and lush green foliage. Beneath it were running and playing some kids – five or so dwarflings and children of men. Yngva nodded seriously. “Missus Bél bwought it fwom hew home.” Now Fili remembered passing by the similar tree back in the Shire. Although with one was a little smaller.

“What else can you tell me about your magnificent town, My Lady?” Yngva giggled again, averting her eyes.

“Yngva! What are you doing with him?” Yngva’s older brother Ísakur spat, as he stomped closer to them, an angry expression on his face.

“I was talkin’ to Missis Bél's fwiend. He’s nice.” She told her brother with a toothy grin. He frowned, taking her hand and then turned to glare at Fili.

“What do you want?” He demanded.

Fili raised his hands to indicate that he was not a threat. “Nothing, young Master. Your sister was kind enough to tell me about your town. I was asking her if she is willing to tell me more about it.” He smiled at the boy, trying to placate him, but he only increased the intensity of his stare.

“She is not. You won’t need it. You won’t stay long enough.” Ísakur told him firmly, rolling his shoulders and trying to look intimidating. Fili fought a smile that was trying to appear on his face, frowning in false confusion instead.

“Why do you think so?”

The boy had the smug aura around him then he informed Fili (rather proud of himself): “I heard Miss Bél telling Lord Jórundur that your company will be staying only until your wounds are healed.” The boy was practically beaming, then his face became angry again. “So, you’d better stay away from my family and Miss Bél.” He said trying to sound menacing, turned around and tugged his sister away. Yngva waved at him over her shoulder and happily said ‘Bye, Mista Fili,’ toddling after her brother.

Fili slowly waved back, struggling to comprehend that exactly have just happened. He heard snickers on his right and saw Kili and Ori standing a few feet away from him. Kili stumbled closer and flopped down next to him, still giggling. “I think that I’ve been told off by a jealous dwarfling.” Fili said slowly, sending Kili into another fit of giggles. Not one to let in slide, Fili kicked him in the shin. Kili yelped and jumped onto him. For the next ten minutes they were wrestling on the ground, barely hearing Ori’s laughter. When they finally had had enough, three dwarrow decided to relax under the party tree. With a content sigh Fili threw his hands behind his head and leaned onto the tree trunk, watching his ever-energetic little brother join the kids in the game of tug. With a chuckle he closed his eyes and got comfortable, very much hoping to get a nap, when a wail priced the air. Fili was on his feet in a blink, rushing toward the sound before his brain even proceeded what was happening. He saw a group of kids and adult standing in circle around the source of the wail. Elbowing his way in, Fili was greeted with truly unpleasant sight.

Bell was on her knees, hugging a wailing Yngva close and nearly apoplectic with rage, glaring at the dwarf standing not far from her. Fili did not know what was happening, but he had an inkling when Yngva shifted her head a little and Fili noticed a big red handprint on her cheek. Now, you see, among dwarrow children are treasured and so to hit a child is pretty much equal to signing a death sentence. Bell slowly stood up, not taking her eyes from the dwarf. “And what possible reason did you have to slap a child?” Bell asked in eerily calm tone, which made Fili shudder, despite knowing that her fury was not directed at him. He had not seen Bell look so murderous before; angry and irritated yes, but she was positively livid right now. The dwarf looked annoyed and had a sneer of disgust on his face.

“That little rat had to be taught some manners.” He declared and Ori had to practically hug Fili to hold him in place. Bell’s eyes flashed; she murmured something to the dwarfling in her arms and gave her to the worried looking dwarrowdam (her mother, probably) before turning back to the dwarf, face blank.

“And who are you, to decide that to do with a child who is not yours?” Bell asked him, her tone still calm. The crowd around them got bigger, Fili even noticed some members of their company among the inhabitants of the town.

All of the people around were clearly angry, but did nothing, letting Bell to deal with the dwarf. He grunted in annoyance. “I am Lord Mîm and I do not have to explain myself to a beardless rat. Now, get out of my way if you want to stay alive.” He took a menacing step toward Bell, pulling out his sword. She flicked her wrist and her haladie appeared in her hand.

“I’m going to warn you only once.” Bell said coldly, while the crowd backed away to give them some space. “Put your weapon down now and mayhaps, you will still have some of your braids by the end of the day.” Mîm snarled and advanced. Bell expertly dodged and swept him off his feet, holding her dagger at his neck.

She leaned down, and hissed at furiously looking lord. “Don’t you even dare to move.” She straightened and looked at the crowd. “People of the Ghost Town! You saw everything with your own eyes. I'm putting the question of banishing Lord Mîm up for discussion.” She ignored the dwarf’s curses and threats and continued: “Those who are 'in favor' raise your hands.” Absolutely everyone raised their hands. Bell nodded and they lowered themselves. “And ’against'?” No one moved. Bell looked down at the lord. “The people have spoken. From this moment on, you are banished from the Ghost Town forever. You have an hour to pack and leave these lands.” She let him go and with a flick hid her haladie again. She turned away from the dwarf when someone called her and he chose this moment to attack. With a yell he lunged at Bell, but she jumped out of his reach. He was subdued a moment later by Nory, who suddenly grabbed him from behind and pointed a knife at his jugular.

“Ya shouldn’t’a done it.” He hissed. The pathetic dwarf instantly turned his rage toward Nori.

“What is the meaning of this? Do you know who I am?”

“Someone who made a big mistake to attack a beloved member of my company.” Thorin’s voice sounded, efficiently silencing the dwarf. He pushed through the crowd until he was standing in front of the dwarf.

Mîm’s eyes widened and he stuttered: “Your Majesty! You probably do not remember me, but I was present during your meeting in Ered Luin. I’m Mîm, son of Khîm.” He tried to bow, but Nori was not lowering his knife. Thorin was silent. Apparently, the dwarf took it as a sign that he could continue talking, so he did. “Your Majesty, please forgive me for wasting your time, but I am very concerned about your servant's manners.” He stated, making Thorin’s eyes to widen in surprise. He thought Bell was a servant! Fili wanted to march there and throttle the arrogant git. Mistaking the reason of Thorin’s surprise, Mîm eagerly continued: “The boy has absolutely no respect for royalty! And he even dared to question my decisions! Can you believe it?”

“Now listen here,” Thorin began in low, dangerous tone, which always made most council members want to flee, “I do remember you, Lord Mîm, and I remember that you are a coward.” He told him, maintaining an eye contact. “And I remember what you were banished from Ered Luin in shame.” Thorin narrowed his eyes, and lowered his tone to a growl. “And now, I forbid you from even entering the lands near Erebor. If you disobey, you will be executed.” He declared, stepping away from the lord. “You should be grateful to keep your worthless life. Were we on a dwarven land, you would have already been dead.” Thorin hissed in disgust. Mîm gasped, staring at Thorin in disbelief.

“All because of this beardless filth?” Dwalin took a step forward, shrugging off the hands, holding him back.

“Call her that ever again and I’ll cut your tongue!” He gripped his axe, coming closer to the lord. “You are a pathetic parody of a dwarf! To hit a child and attack an opponent after you were defeated! You have no honor!” Dwalin yelled, eyes alight with fury. Mîm bristled.

“Those imps are not worth my honor and attention! They are not dwarves, why should I care?”

But Dwalin was not listening to him: “And you lied to the King, insulting not only him, but a member of his company as well!”

He stopped suddenly, when Bell laid a gentle hand on his biceps. “Thank you, Dwalin.” She turned her gaze to the lord. “You are only partly correct. While I am not a dwarf, the girl you hit is a dwarfling. And she is the daughter of Lord Hjalti of Erebor.” She informed him, watching with satisfaction how his eyes shifted nervously.

“And who are you?” He challenged. Bell let a feral smirk she adopted from Dwalin appear on her face.

With a low theatrical bow she said: “Oh, please forgive me, where are my manners?” She asked no one in particular and looked Mîm dead in the eye. “My name is Lady Bél, or Bilbo in some parts, otherwise known as Lord Jórundur sister.” She watched the color drain out of the dwarf’s face with the same smirk. “Is that enough information for you?” She mocked the lord, showing him her family bead. Then Bell turned and gestured the two guards to come closer. “Give him provisions for a week and take him to the West exit. It now leads to Rohan.” They nodded at dragged the cursing dwarf away.

The crowd slowly disappeared as well. Only the members of the company stayed. Suddenly, Thorin snorted. “You told him you are my servant?” Thorin asked, sounding amused. Bell huffed, rolling her eyes.

“He assumed that I’m a servant. Because, apparently, someone like me cannot be anyone else.” Bell informed Thorin, her nose wrinkled. “Honestly, what is it with you dwarrow and judging one by their appearance?” Thorin winced at the jab, clearly remembering his own mistake back in The Bag End. Bell patted his shoulder soothingly and frowned at the bandage.

Dwalin barked a laugh and told her: “Our mighty leader strained a muscle.” Thorin glared at his friend, while Fili and Bell snickered.

Bell sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly. “I’ll have to tell Lonskjald that his suspicious confirmed. Now, it’s time to get ready for the feast.”

Kili made a confused noise. “But I thought the feast would be in the evening.” Bell rolled her eyes.

“It is evening.”

“How can you even tell?” Kili asked pointing at the sky, what was still split in four.

Bell shrugged, following his gaze. “Experience, I guess. Now, hurry up! The last one to reach the inn will be doing laundry.” With these words she bolted forward, laughing. Ori, Kili and Fili chasing after her.

**********************************************

Fili had to take another bath, because he was covered in grass in dirt. He found another set of clothes in his rooms. Taking his time to make himself presentable, Fili was ready in fifteen minutes and spent another twenty helping Kili with his hair. The company gathered in the common room, there an old dwarf stood waiting for them. He bowed lowly. “Shamukh, Akhrâmê Hjalti Zigiltarg, zai adshânzu ra barafzu.” Thorin raised his hand.

“No need for formalities, Zabad Hjalti. I remember you from my grandfather’s court. It pleases me greatly to see you alive and hale.” The old lord smiled, gripping Thorin’s shoulders.

“Now, we shall go to the feast. There you can tell me haw did you get here and managed to drag Jórundur’s sister with you.” He said, chuckling at Thorin’s expression and led them out of the inn.

“Where are we going?” Kili asked, looking around. Hjalti chuckled again.

“Patience, young Prince, you’ll see everything soon.” Kili crossed his arms and sulked.

Fili recognized the path Hjalti took. He led them to the Party Tree. The entire clearing was lined with tables with food, barrels of drinks, blankets and chairs of various shapes and sizes stood here and there. But this half was already dark, so torches were lit. There were various decorations hanging around, and people were laughing, singing, and dancing to the music. Gandalf was already there, surrounded by a bunch of kids. The company instantly cheered up. Bombur and Bofur disappeared in the crowd, followed by Nori, Dori, Ori and Bifur. Oin was trying to find Unna and Gloin was helping him. Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin followed Hjalti toward one of the tables. Thorin and Balin quietly told Hjalti about their quest; Kili made a bet with Dwalin that he will be able to drink him under the table, so the two of them were getting drunk. Fili scanned the crowd, trying to locate Bell, but had no luck.

Hjalti was stroking his beard thoughtfully, when Thorin finished his tale. He sighed. “You know, that I will always support you, Thorin.” He started, making Thorin tense up. “And I support you now. Heck, I would have come with you if I was able to walk normally!” Hjalti announced, glaring accusingly at his leg, like it had personally offended him. Balin chocked on his drink. Hjalti held a napkin out for him. “But that does not mean I can’t help you at all.” He looked at Thorin. “Mayhaps not with reclaiming Erebor, but with making it livable again.” He gestured at the people around them. “These people are refuges. They have nowhere else to go. Their homes were destroyed and families killed. I’m one of them.” He barked a bitter laugh. “But they will gladly follow you to the Erebor, if you ask them.” Thorin looked doubtful.

“How can you possibly know it?” Hjalti snorted.

“Quit that, being insecure does not suit you.” He chastised Thorin, then looked him in the eye, all humor gone. “I know because they believe in you. They did not forget how you helped them to find a new home, how you took care of them. These dwarrow are loyal to you; seeing they are mostly from Erebor.”

“How did you get here?” Balin asked.

Hjalti smiled warmly. “Our stories are similar - we traveled, the caravan was attacked, and the Sentinels saved us. They provided shelter and food without demanding anything in return. And when they offered to stay, we agreed. This town is no worse than others, after all.” Fili leaned closer.

“Can you tell us more about it? I walked around earlier and the flora here is quite confusing; not to mention the obvious.” He pointed at the sky. Hjalti took a sip from his tankard. “No one knows for sure how this place came to existence. The Sentinels said they found this place thirty or so years ago. There was only a small tavern, a field, a river, and a forest. But when they started bringing people in, the town began to change. If you needed more space, it expanded. We needed game - one of the exits led to the forest with a large number of animals. This is by the way the reason why the sky looks like this.” He held out his hand and began bending his fingers as he listed: “The town has four entrances/exits - North, South, West, and East. None of them lead to the same area. For example, the North may lead to the Rohan Plain, and the South to a village near Arnor. We can't influence the passages and we don't know how they open the passageway. The passages themselves are also amazing. They can remain the same for days and weeks, or they can change every couple of hours. Some passages appear at a specific time. For example, the passage to Minas Tirith opens every Tuesday.”

Balin perked up in alarm. “What if our passage closes while we are here?” Thorin became worried to, but Hjalti waived their concerns off, downing his ale in one go.

“Nah, Bilbo told that your passage appears stable enough. It won’t change for a few weeks.” Balin frowned in confusion.

“Who is Bilbo?” Hjalti looked at him like he asked the dumbest question in the history of dumb questions.

“The lass you hired as your burglar?” Balin stared, while Thorin frowned.

Fili slapped his forehead, drawing their attention. He smiled sheepishly. “Bell said that she is known as ‘Bilbo’ in some parts, when she was talking down that dwarf today, remember?” Thorin hummed, affirming.

“Speaking of our burglar, she promised us some answers; do you have any idea where we can find her?” Thorin asked Hjalti, who gave him confused look.

“You don’t know? She is going to come in a minute or two; they needed to look presentable, after all.” Confusing the three dwarrow, Hjalti refused to explain and focused on his food. The others did the same.

Five minutes later a horn sounded, silencing all talks and music. Fili looked around and followed the crowd gazes. He had to close his eyes and look again to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Jórundur and Bell were making their way toward the center of the clearing. This in itself was not surprising. Their clothes surprised them. Jor was dressed in armor with a with a picture of heather on the left side of his chest, which all the guards wore. It was a dark gray shade, but it was clear that it was in excellent condition. His hair was braided in a style that was appropriate for celebrations. Bell walked beside him. She also wore armor and even boots, but unlike Jor, she also wore a cloak. But not her usual elven cloak, this one was darker and slightly longer. Fili noticed that she wore dwarven deed braids. Her usual family braid; her hobbitish braid with that wooden bead; a braid that deemed her of age; another one declared her a seasoned warrior; one to declare her battle proven. And three more secured with wooden beads, Fili did not know. ‘Must be a hobbitish thing.’ He guessed, continuing his examination. The rest of her hair were braided back in a five-strand braid. She wove the deed braids into a large one in such a way that while they were still visible, they blend in perfectly. Her beads were made of gold with tiny emeralds. Fili could not make out the patterns or engravings on them. But he was surprised to see strange painted lines on Bell’s face. They were black; one, long and thin ran vertically along her face across the bridge of the nose. Two shorter ones were on the nose as well, but a little higher. Two more ran from under her bottom lip down her chin. Three ticker lines ran over her left eye like a scar from animal’s claws. There was a small white symbol on her forehead. Her lips were painted green.

The pair was walking toward there the most of the company gathered. Bidding quick farewell to Hjalti, Thorin and the others made their way there as well. Dwalin had to throw Kili over his shoulder because he passed out from the ale. They reached their friends, who were sitting under the Party Tree on a large picnic blanket. Fili unceremoniously plopped down next to Bell and laid his head on her lap. She snorted and he stuck out his tongue at her. “Bell? Why do you look like this?” Bofur asked her, then they all sat down comfortably. Bell inched her head, a mysterious smile appeared on her face.

Fili snorted, closing his eyes. “Obviously because she and Lord Jórundur are Sentinels.” Several dwarves gasped; Nori collected money with a smug expression; Thorin and Dwalin just stared.

“And how do you know that, lad?” Jor asked in amused tone. Fili waved his hand in the air.

“It made sense. With her powers, your warhammer and your two missed companions.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bell swatted him on the hand, snorting.

“Quit being a git, Your Majesty.” Fili pouted.

“And this paint?” Balin questioned.

“Traditional Holbytla warrior-paint.”

Thorin cleared his throat. “We were promised some answers, were not we?” Bell nodded, taking a minute to gather her thoughts.

“I think I should start from the beginning. Long time ago, then the Arda was made, one Vala - The Green Lady, also known as Yavanna grew a race called Holbytla. They lived in the Vales of Anduin, before they were alerted by the rise of Dol Guldur and Angmar, so they drifted westward. There is only one tale about them, namely that they do not appear in any other tales. They do little, and avoid the sight of men, being able to vanish in a twinkling; and they can change their voices to resemble the piping of birds. As the time went, they were forgotten, they adapted to the new surroundings and turned into a new race – hobbits. This is that the world knows.” Bell stopped and took a sip of her drink. “What the word does not know is that there were some along Holbytla, who had special abilities. To bend earth and stone to their will; grow plants with the force of their mind; heal the most gruesome injures with a touch.” Fili saw how understanding appeared on the dwarrow faces, but Bell continued. “They were called Yavanna’s champions – her chosen ones. They formed squads depending on their abilities. Healers, warriors, spies and so on. Warriors were called ‘Heather warriors’, I don't know why. I do not really know much about Holbytla. Hobbits don't care much about their history so they've forgotten most of it. I only know that I am the only champion of this age.” She quieted, looking at the distance with unfocused eyes. ‘Huh, now the heather makes sense.’ Was the only thing, Fili was able to think about before a voice interjected.

“So, you're not a hobbit?” Ori clarified, but Bell shrugged.

“I’m not sure how it works. I was born a hobbit. And later my powers appeared.” Fili recalled her explanation about her healing powers.

“When you were seventeen. In Dol Guldur.” Bell nodded.

“Yes, they developed there. First the healing part, then the earth bending power. Stone bending power appeared last. This is how the escaped. I trained for years and just bend the stone out of my way.” She gestured with her hand mimicking the motion.

Jor sighed. “Yeah, fainted right after that. Scared ten years out if me.” Bofur looked at Bell curiously.

“Do you lost conscious every time you use your powers?”

Jor sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes at Bell, who in her turn was glaring at Bofur. “How many times did ya faint?” Jor demanded in a tone that brooked no argument.

Bofur, not noticing Bell’s glare happily elaborated: “Twice.”

“No, thrice. You forgot about that time in Rivendell.” Gloin corrected him.

“THREE TIMES? Bell tell me honestly, are ya truing ta drive me to the grave?” Bell shrugged nonchalant, leaning back on the tree trunk.

“I figured you’ll kill me after you hear about the trolls so…” Jor’s eye twitched as he stared at her. Ori hurried to ask his question before Jor strangled Bell.

“But how exactly did you become a champion if you were not born one?” Bell torn her gaze from Jor and shifted it to Ori. She ran a hand over her face (all the lines stayed as they were) and sighed.

“I’m not sure. From that I learned over the years, one becomes a champion then Yavanna herself declares them. For some deed they’ve done or because their fate demands it. And on top of that, I’m not a hobbit anymore, but Holbytla, seeing that I’m different in stature and aura from hobbits. It’s not like I can ask someone for advice; I’m the only one.”

“How can you be so sure? Maybe there are others like you, just hiding.” Ori questioned.

Bell sighed, picking up a flower. “Hobbits remember the champions and if there were any, the whole Shire would have known. It is considered a great honor to be blessed by our Maker.” Ori nodded, then frowned.

“But they do not know about you.” Bell started playing with strands of Fili’s hair absently.

“I did not want them to know. Then they will come all the time, say how wonderful I am, demand that I stay in the Shire all the time.” Bell looked up at the sky. “I've never liked bootlickers and hypocrites; and half of the Hobbiton are. With the exception of Tooks, some Brandybucks and a few decent Baggins. So as funny as it would be to see Lobelia cringe out a friendly smile at the sight of me, it doesn't really appeal to me.”

“Ya don’t need ta explain this to us, lassie.” Dwalin assured her, receiving a small smile. “But ya have ta explain those power.”

Bell nodded and she ran her hand over the ground. A few pebbles rose into the air and remained levitating over her palm. The dwarrow gasped and leaned forward. Bell started talking softly: “My powers, as I’ve already said include healing, stone and earth bending. It means that I can use them to ‘see’ in a sense. I can connect to earth and see something that is miles away from me. It is called ‘ _sjón_ ’. That’s why my nickname is ‘Radar’, actually. I can levitate earth and stone; I can bring up a block of earth to launch them at my enemies; I can force columns of rock out of the ground or shoot a stream of small ruts and protrusions from underground; I can tap the force from the ground to enhance my strength; I can compress chunks of rock or earth into any shape I can think of; while I’m rooted to the ground, I can quickly move it beneath my feet and launch it several tens of feet in the air or use it to travel faster, forming an ‘earth wave’; I can sink into the ground myself or trap my opponents; I’m not even going to mention the earthquakes or ground shifting. Earth and stone bending maintain a perfect balance between offensive and defensive capabilities and uses it to overwhelm opponents. Quite handy, really, and now I’m going to shut up because my throat hurts.” Bell told them taking a big gulp from her tankard.

The company stared at her with open mouths. Jor was laughing loudly. “Ya should come see her training tomorrow.” He said between fits of laughter. Thorin wordlessly nodded in agreement and shut his mouth. “Although, I’m not sure if ya should be allowed ta train, seeing how you fainted. Thrice.” Jor reminded her sternly.

Bell groaned and buried her head in her hands. “I was tired, alright? It's not often I have to fall a hundred feet with a sword in my belly.” She grumbled, and Jor looked up, alarmed. Bell waived him off. “Peace, I’ve healed myself nicely, thank you very much. And because of this I was tired.” Ori blinked, confused.

“You mean you tire faster when you heal someone?” Bell nodded.

“Healing is not my specialty. It's like an extra ability, but it requires more energy than the rest. Earth and stone bending comes naturally to me, I can be tired after using it for a long period of time, but it’s like with any physical activity. Like I said some champions were warriors, some healers.”

Jor snorted. “And you were a nuisance.” Bell threw a pebble at him, which he dodged with a laugh. Fili watched them with curiosity. The two acted like siblings and were very happy.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Balin chimed in, “but I’m couriuos, when did you start seeing Miss Baggins as a sister?” Jor grinned.

“Nah, it’s fine. As you most likely know, we’ve met in a slave camp. She was a tiny scared wee thing with big eyes. And as I learned later a mouthy little shit as well.” Bell threw another pebble at him.

“You mean she was like this all her life?” Bofur teased and had to dodge a pebble too. Jor nodded solemnly, but his eyes sparked.

“Aye, I’m not to blame here.” Bell huffed in mock annoyance. “Had she told ya about the time she called Azog an idiot?” Jor asked, sounding like a proud parent, which he was, if you think about it. “But I got distracted. A slave camp is not a walk in the garden, believe me. And I was going crazy all these years until the orcs brought Bell. The girl was scared to death, but still despite the prohibitions slipped to us at night bringing food and treating wounds.” Jor’s gaze became pensive as he remembered. “As entertainment, the orcs either tortured us or forced us to fight all sorts of creatures. I was fighting a cave troll that day. The thing was huge and ferocious. It hit me hard on the head with a club and I was sure I was going to die. But then something happened that no one expected - a small silhouette with a yell jumped on the troll from somewhere above.” Fili sneaked a glance at Bell, but she had her eyes closed, face blank. “I don't know how, but she managed to stick a piece of someone's sword right in his neck. It died quite quickly and crashed to the ground. When the dust settled a little, I saw Bell holding the sword in her trembling hands, staring at the dead troll. It was the first time she saved my life.” Jor smiled.

“And the first time I got flogged." Bell murmured absently. At Fili's horrifed glance she shrugged one shouler. "Azog did not like me meddling." She told him, while Jor continued, unaware of her little monolouge: "I knew then that I would kill anyone for her.”

The company murmured with each other, discussing the information they received. Bell was patting Fili’s hair unconsciously. The dwarf struggled really hard not to nuzzle into her hands. Someone landed near Fili with a soft ‘thud’. He opened his eyes and Saw little Yngva smiling at him. He smiled back. “Good evening young Miss. How can I assist you?” The girl giggled and demanded:

“Song!” Bell chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“You want Fili to sing?” Yngva shook her head and pointed at Bell.

“I shall sing?” Bell clarified and the dwarfling nodded eagerly, then yawned. Bell chuckled again, shooing Fili off her lap and taking Yngva there instead. Fili sat next to Bell and she leaned into him. Yngva looked half asleep.

“I believe it’s past someone’s bed time.” Fili joked, poking Yngva in her tummy lightly. The girl stubbornly shook her head.

“Not tiwed. Song!” Bell snorted this time, making Yngva lay comfortably on her shoulder.

“Alright, but only one, deal?” The dwarfling nodded and Bell began humming. She started singing softly a minute later:

“In the silence of the darkness when all are fast asleep

I live inside a dream calling to your spirit

As a sail calls the wind, hear the angels sing 

Far beyond the sun across the western sky

Reach into the blackness find a silver line

In a voice I whisper a candle in the night

We'll carry all our dreams in a single dream of light

Close your eyes, look into the dream

Winds of change will winds of fortune bring

Fly away to a rainbow in the sky

Gold is at the end for each of us to find

There the road begins where another one will end

Here the four winds know

who will break and who will bend

All to be the master of the wind

Falling stars now light my way

My life was written on the wind

Clouds above, clouds below

High ascend the dream within

When the wind fills the sky the clouds will move aside

And there will be the road to all our dreams

And for any day that stings two better days it brings

Nothing is as bad as it seem

Close your eyes, look into the dream

Wins of change will winds of fortune bring

Fly away to a rainbow in the sky

Gold is at the end for each of us to find

There the road begins where another one will end

Here the four winds know

who will break and who will bend

All to be the master of the wind.”

By the end of the song the girl was asleep, clutching Bell’s tunic in her small fist. Bell smiled down at her and Fili’ felt his heart flutter. He stood up and held out his hand to her. Fili did not let go of Bell’s hand after helping her stand up. He intertwined their fingers and took a sleeping dwarfling from her with his free hand. “Shall the get this one home?” He whispered, Bell nodded and tugged him into the crowd. She searched for someone, then waved a hand to catch their attention. It was a dwarrowdam – Yngva’s mother. Bell signed in Iglishmêk that they will bring her home and wait for one of her parents to come home. The dwarrowdam signed that it won’t be necessary, because her sons are home and will take care of her. Bell smiled and led them away from the party. They walked into the Northern part of the town; there the sun was sitting. The sky was colorful – from pastel pink to bright orange. The pair reached Hjalti’s house five minutes later. Bell quietly opened the door and stepped in. Ísakur came out into the corridor at the sound. He beamed then he saw Bell and grimaced then noticed Fili and their joined hands. He walked toward them and held out his hands in a silent demand. Fili carefully lowered Yngva into them and Ísakur disappeared into the house.

Then they came out of the house Fili could not help himself and burst out into a laughing fit. Bell joined him a moment later. “You should be nicer to him,” She said between giggles, swatting Fili’s arm, “Ísakur is just a child who’s got his first sweetheart.” Fili laughed harder. Bell tutted and walked away, forcing Fili to run after her.

“Alright, alright, I’ll try not to laugh; but you have to admit it is hilarious.” Bell sneaked a glance at him and shook her head fondly. “I was wondering,” Fili called, getting a humming sound from Bell, “what do these braids and beads mean?” He pointed at the wooden beads in her hair; Bell reached out to touch them with a soft smile.

“Ori will probably murder me in my sleep for not telling him first.” She quipped lightly. “They tell people about me just like the rest of the beads. I found the symbols carved on them on a scroll in the crypt I told you about. The same place where I found the blowpipe’s blueprints. They symbolize my abilities. Holbytla wore them on their armor and clothes, but I thought it would be more convenient.” She shrugged, stopping for a moment to let Fili inspect the beads closer. His eyes trailed on her face and stopped on the symbol there. “This kind of paint usually was used to indicate one’s position in society. The Sentinels are kind of in charge here so my painting positions me as a commander.” Bell explained readily, noting his gaze.

The pair just walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Sooner than Fili would have liked he felt himself tiring. With a grin he bowed and asked Bell: “Would a fair Lady allow me to walk her home?” He offered his elbow and Bell took it with a laugh.

“And you are not afraid you won’t be able to find a way back to the inn?” She teased warmly; Fili gasped, feigning being deeply hurt.

“Is that what you think about my sense of direction?” Bell arched an eyebrow at him, giving him a Look.

“I’m sorry, did I mistake you for some other nephew of Thorin's? Because I saw Kili in Rivendell. He _is_ his uncle’s nephew, there is no doubt.” Fili snorted, remembering those times when Kili got lost as a dwarfling.

“Do not worry, My Lady, I took after my father.” He assured her with easy smile.

All too soon they were nearing her house. It was two stored wooden cozy looking building with a small garden behind it. “You live here alone?” Fili did not like that particular thought.

“Nay, I live with Jor, Hgrodrom and Lyramein. It’s unofficial Sentinels’ quarters.” Bell chucked, then gasped. “Oh, I forgot to tell you lot – Hgrodrom and Lyramein are coming back in two days. You are finally going to meet them!” Fili could not help but smile at Bell’s eagerness.

“I’m looking forward to it.” They stopped in front of the door. Bell stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good night, Fili.” And she disappeared behind the door, not leaving him a chance to answer. Fili felt his cheeks hit up and smiled. Slowly he made his way back to the inn. ‘Kili is going to explode when he finds out what he missed.’ Fili chuckled; the image of his pouting brother appeared in his mind.

When he finally reached his room, Kili was already there, snoring. ‘Guess someone brought him here.’ He raided the closet, find some night clothes and plopped down on the bed. Sighing, Fili stared at the ceiling. ‘I need to talk to Jor. And the local blacksmith.’ Decision made, he let himself fall asleep.

**********************************************

Bombur spent the entire morning in the kitchens, chatting with inn’s cooks and sharing receipts. He radiated with happiness. Fili half-listened to Ori, who was retelling the disheveled looking Kili about last evening. Just like Fili predicted, Kili was pouting and blaming Dwalin. Said dwarf did not even look up from his breakfast. Some time later Kili managed to lure a hangover curing potion from Oin. It was the only time they’ve interacted with the old healer that day. When they finished their meal, the company split. Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur, Ori, Kili and Fili asked Hjalti to lead them to the training ground, there Bell trained. Gloin, Bofur, Dori and Balin decided to stay in the inn to chat with local dwarrow; find out what they think about moving to Erebor. Bombur had yet to leave the kitchens and no one have seen Nori.

Hjalti happily complied and led them toward the huge clearing that was rather away from the town. “She does not want to cause any accidents.” Was the only explanation they’ve got. Th the company’s astonishment, they found not only Bell and Jor on the clearing, but Nori as well. He and Bell were throwing knives into the targets, which were moving all by themselves!

“Fee, how do you think, can I still be drunk? Because I’m seeing things.” Kili said in a grave tone, paling a few shades. Fili snorted, throwing an arm over Kili’s shoulder. 

“I would like to say that you have been seeing things all your life, but this is not the case. Look at the base of the targets.” Kili squinted his eyes. The targets were slightly buried in the ground and moved with it. Kili rubbed his eyes and took a second look.

“You were not joking. Bell can really move earth.” He whispered in shock.

“Ah! Here you are! I was afraid you decided to take a day-long nap.” Jor said with a grin, turning to them. Bell and Nori stopped and went to collect their knives. They came to the company; Nori was telling Bell some story and they were both laughing. “An’ then tha’ idiot yalled ‘Who took me pants?’ and stormed into the street arse-naked.” He finished, bursting out laughing and Bell followed suit.

“I see you are having fun.” Dwalin observed, shifting his gaze from the thief to the burglar and back. Nori flashed a grin, throwing his arm across Bell’s shoulder.

“Oi, kiddo here decided to train an’ asked me help. Who ‘m I to object?” Jor suddenly slapped his forehead.

“Mahal’s balls, of course! It was you!” The company exchanged confused glances. Kili stepped away from Jor, as a precaution. Nori looked nonplussed.

“Me? ‘m sure yer mistaken.” Jor merely slapped him on the back and went to get his weapon ready for a spar with Dwalin.

“Can someone tell us what's going on?” Kili whined, turning his pleading eyes to Bell.

She and Nory only smirked. Bell was wearing her armor and face-paint again, hair braided in the same way as yesterday. She bumped Nori’s shoulder in a friendly manner and beaconed Fili over, holding a knife out for him. “Your turn, show us your best.” Bell teased lightly, turning away to bark at the group of guards training nearby. “Who are they?” Ori asked Hjalti.

“These are guards who are subordinate to Bilbo.”

“She’s a commanding officer?” Thorin asked with interest, watching Bell berate a couple of dwarrow.

Hjalti nodded, sitting down on the bench heavily. “Aye, all Sentinels are. As unofficial rulers of the Ghost Town they take care of the border protection, resolving squabbles between citizens, drawing up work schedules, training guards, and so on and so forth.”

“Are they handle everything?” Thorin questioned in disbelief. Of course, one town can't be compared to an entire kingdom, but it should still be difficult to manage it. Especially considering that there is no difference between peasants and nobles, there is no trade with other cities and there is no money either.

Hjalti snorted, pulling out his pipe. “People help, too. They independently distribute responsibilities, maintain order, and always offer their help to their neighbors. Everyone works by profession - a carpenter, a blacksmith, a farmer. For example, I teach children to read and write.” Hjalti lit up his pipe and took a long drag. “We do not use money, as you already know, there is no point in using it. People just exchange the fruits of their labors and are quite happy. We have no rich or poor, no one is hungry, and everyone has their own home. Sometimes, there is someone ‘too smart’ among the newcomers who begins to point out to us that we do not live correctly, but usually they are drawn into our way of life after a couple of weeks.”

Thorin was frowning as he listened to Hjalti. “But Miss Baggins told us that she and her friends travel quite often. How does the town fair without them?”

Hjalti shrugged, closing his eyes with a content sigh. “Usually people vote and choose someone to perform their duties. Most often it's me, Unna, Lonskjald, Helga and Roderic, seeing that we have the most experience in this area.”

“How did they even find this place?”

“Hgrodrom said that Bilbo felt one if the entrances while they were traveling. It turns out they emit some kind of energy that Bilbo is able to pick up with her powers.” Thorin nodded and focused on his training nephews.

After two hours of intensive training for Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Bell’s guards, they all decided to have lunch. So, they went back to the inn. Upon opening the door, Bell was hit with a wave of delicious smell, loud music and singing. Bofur was dancing on the table with some one of new dwarrow, Bell have yet to meet officially. Recognizing the song and the dance, she jumped and joined the dancers on the table. Bofur smiled, pleasantly surprised and offered his hand. They followed the dance moves perfectly, stomping, clapping and twirling around each other. Bofur laughed happily, swirling Bell. Smirking, they finished their dance jumping off the table and bowing pompously.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Bofur and Bell bowed a couple more times and went to join their friends. Plopping down, Bell gave Bifur one-armed hug and scanned their company. “Does anyone know where Oin is?” Gloin brightened, pointing to his left. Bell stretched out to see.

Their healer was eating with Unna, animatedly telling her something. “I'm so glad he found his One.” Gloin said proudly, wiping a tear. Ori sighed dreamily, resting his chin on his hand, watching the pair with warm smile.

Dori looked worried. “Are you sure she is his One?” Gloin nodded, beaming.

“They’ve already exchanged the beads.” Dori’s eyebrows shot up, Kili choked and Balin had to slap him on the back.

“So fast?” Kili whizzed out.

“Aye, why wait if ya sure?” Gloin waved them off, getting back to his food.

After the lunch, they separated once again. Bell took Balin, Dwalin, Bifur and Thorin out to introduce them to the guards and show the town’s defensive. Gloin, Ori and Dori stayed to watch Oin and Unna. Bofur and Nori went to play cards with their new acquaintances. Bombur returned to the kitchens. Fili made Kili swear he will not tell a living soul about that he was about to do and went to talk with Jor, while Kili paced outside.

Fili emerged from the house ten minutes later, deathly pale on shaking legs. Kili had to catch him and drag over to the bench. “Well? How did it go?” He asked anxiously. Fili blinked a couple of times and suddenly jumped, clutching squeaking Kili in embrace.

“He gave me his permission!” Fili announced, laughing like a madman. Kili returned his enthusiasm with double effort.

“To the forge then?” Fili nodded. It took him one minute to explain to the blacksmith why he needed a gold bar and a forge and the dwarf was clapping him on the shoulder, wishing him luck. Fili spent the rest of the day in the forge, working on his little project; Kili stayed with him as a sign of support. That night (evening? Who knows) he went to sleep satisfied; a golden bead tucked in a box safely in his pack.

**********************************************

The next morning found all members of the company in the living room on the second floor of the inn, having a quiet breakfast. Bell was not really awake, leaning heavily on Bifur, a cup of tea in her hands. She was watching her dwarrow bicker and banter with a smile and a warm feeling in her chest. She sipped her tea and closed her eyes, enjoying the merriment around her. When Kili called her, making her look up. “Bell? I was thinking, and remembered that the goblins seemed to know you. Why?” Bell closed her eyes again, leaning further on Bifur.

“Not me personally. Just hobbits. Some time ago, the goblins tried to invade the Shire. But they were met with a surprising amount of resistance. My great-great uncle Bandobras ‘the Bullroarer’ Took led the hobbits into the battle and personally slayed the goblins' leader, Golfimbul. He took the Golfimbul's head off with a club.” Bell swung her hand in the air, imitating the motion. “According to Gandalf, the goblin's head flew through the air for 100 yards and went down a rabbit hole; it is said that this is how the game of golf was invented.” The wizard chuckled warmly in his corner, there he was smoking with Balin and Thorin. Bell settled back on Bifur. “The goblins fled when they saw their leader’s death. But they did not forget. This is also the reason why hobbits do not travel.” Bell slowly told Ori, who was writing her words down. She was about to take another sip, when a voice roared:

“IRIBELLA BAGGINS!” In a blink of an eye, Bell was on her feet, running toward the window. She threw it open and jumped out of it, leaving the dismayed dwarrow and wizard to stare after her. A moment later, furious Jor yanked the door open. If Fili was not so surprised by Bell’s actions he might have doubled over with laughter. Jor’s hair were braided. But not in the way you might think. No, there were long, thin green ribbons woven into his hair, and they were woven in such a way that it looked as if Jor’s beard and hair were made of them, not a speak of his own hair. And the color made him look remarkably like a bush. He was seething with rage, looking around the room wildly. “Where is that blasted hobbit?!” He yelled; Nori silently pointed at the open window. Jor growled and banged the door closed. Loudly. No one said a word.

“He’s gone?” Bell asked, hanging on the windowsill and peering cautiously into the room, ready to jump at any moment. Receiving a confirming nod from Nori, she casually pulled herself up and climbed back into the room, quite gracefully, which was surprising. She strode toward Bifur and flopped back down on her place, calmly taking her cup. Fili was startled when Dwalin suddenly burst into a roaring fit of laughter, grasping his knee to keep his balance and shaking his head. Nori and Bofur followed him. Soon the whole room was laughing, except Bell, who hid her smirk behind her cup.

“Not what I’m complaining, but what did he do to deserve your wrath, lassie?” Dwalin asked, breathing hard. Bell shrugged.

“The traditional prank.”

Dwalin shook his head, amused. “Remind me to never get on yer bad side.”

Balin chuckled. “Oh, I remember one time, when Fili and Kili were mere pebbles…”

The conversation turned toward various pranks, jokes and mischief the company members were up to. Nori, Bofur and Dwalin told the most. Bofur was in the middle of the story about a bet he made, when they heard a bell. Iribella instantly perked up and stood up. “They are back!” She yelled over her shoulder, running toward the window, repeating her jump.

“Who back?” Bifur asked, looking around.

Fili snorted, standing up. “Lyramein and Hgrodrom, apparently. And we should hurry if we want to meet them before they are swarmed in townsfolk.”

After getting the correct direction from Helga, the company hurried to the East entrance. They were greeted with a sight of Bell squeezing the life out of women, while the second figure in the hood dismounted and greeted Jor. Bell let go of the woman and Fili examined her. He was not very good at guessing man’s age, so he did not try, instead focusing on her appearance. Lyramein had long chestnut hair, pulled back in ponytail. Her face was long, skin tan, thin lips and she had sharp black eyes. A scar like someone tried to tear away a piece of her face was on her left cheek. She didn't show any emotion as she listened to Bell.

“So, you are the dwarrow who stole our hobbit?” A melodic voice asked, and Fili almost tripped over nothing in surprise. The second figure, took off his hood, revealing young, smooth face, long black hair, piercing grey eyes, pale skin and pointy ears. It was an elf. Hgrodrom was an elf. Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin stiffened, watching him, while Hgrodrom merely cocked his head in amusement.

“Hgrodrom! I’m so happy to see you again! Where have you two been? Jor refused to tell me.” Bell threw herself on the elf, who knelt and embraced her. When he let go, Fili was surprised to see a grin on his face. Elves do not show emotions. They just don’t.

“That, my beloved friend, is because it was a surprise.” Bell groaned, resting her head on Hgrodrom’s shoulder.

“I do not like surprises, you know it.” She complained, while he only laughed.

“Now, Bell, do not be so grim. And for the love of Eru, what did you do to my dwarf?” Jor was still very much green and angry, glaring at Bell from behind Hgrodrom’s back.

“I did not do anything.” She denied readily, smirking lightly at the furious dwarf. Bell took a step back, walking to stand near Fili, leaning on him a little. “You have no proof.”

“I see you did not change at all.” Someone said, stepping into their sight and Bell froze. Her eyes widened, gaze never leaving the small figure what walked toward them slowly, as she clutched Fili’s hand in a death grip.

“Fili.” She croaked out, voice hoarse, her throat suddenly dry.

Fili nodded, also staring at the figure, unblinking. “Aye, I see him too.” Kili looked confusingly between them and a figure.

"I don’t understand, Fili, do you know this hobbit?” Because it was indeed a hobbit. With short dark curly hair, bright amber eyes, button-nose, tan skin and achingly familiar smile. He was dressed in brown pants, yellow tunic with red waistcoat. And he was looking at Bell like she was the most precious thing in the Middle-Earth.

_“Helo, pryf tân.”_ The hobbit said, smiling gently.

Bell's legs gave out and she would have fallen had it not been for Fili's quick reflexes. She managed to utter a single word: "Dai?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Master of the wind" - Мельница  
> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Shamukh, ra galikh ai-mâ - Hail and well met!  
> Shamukh, sakhmi astû galikh. Zûr astu? - Greetings, good to see you (again). How are you?  
> Sullu iglukhul ya bark ra targ - All is well with axe and beard (Everything is fine)  
> Zantulbasân - Hobbits (Polite term)  
> Yanâd Durinul - Sons of Durin  
> Bijebruk - Welcome  
> Mi targê, Jórundur! - By my beard, Jórundur!  
> Bâhaê - My friend  
> Unna, Svannaul, zai adshânzu ra barafzu - Unna, daughter of Svanna, at your service and your family’s  
> Shamukh, Akhrâmê Hjalti Zigiltarg, zai adshânzu ra barafzu - Hail, my name is Hjalti Silverbeard, at your service and your family’s  
> Zabad Hjalti - Master Hjalti  
> Hobbitish:  
> Sjón - Sight  
> Helo, pryf tân - Hello, firefly  
> Vales of Anduin -The Vales of Anduin was the collective name for the large valley of the Anduin, specifically the part east of the Misty Mountains. It is where the Gladlen River meets the Anduin and form the Gladden Fields. Throughout history, it had been occupied by Elves, Men and Hobbits.  
> Angmar - ('Iron Home', Sindarin) was a region and kingdom founded in Third Age 1300 in the far north of the Misty Mountains by the evil Lord of the Ringwraiths, who became known as the "Witch-king of Angmar". Since the Witch-king was a vassal of the Dark Lord Sauron, it is presumed that Angmar's wars against the successor kingdoms of Arnor were done at Sauron's bidding.
> 
> Now, we've met Bell's family! I've always liked the concept that family is not only your blood relatives, so, I decided to show this by giving Bell the most ragtag family ever. And that was before Thorin's company, what do you think will happen now?  
> Thank you for kudos and comments, they make my days better)


	9. Nine: In which Bell is just tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one a bit earlier. It feels like ages have passed since I posted the first chapter. Anyway, one nice reader pointed out that I did not state the age of the characters. In fact, the age and especially lifespan will be discussed later in the story, but that doesn't stop me from specifying age now.
> 
> Bilbo & Dai - 50  
> Fili - 72  
> Kili - 67  
> Thorin - 144  
> Balin - 189  
> Dwalin - 141  
> Oin - 200  
> Gloin - 157  
> Dori - 178  
> Nori - 137  
> Ori - 81  
> Bifur - 173  
> Bofur - 172  
> Bombur - 160  
> Jórundur - 154  
> Hgrodrom - 1648  
> Lyramein - 84  
> Hjalti - 234  
> Lonskjald - 183  
> Ísakur - 46  
> Límakur - 37  
> Yngva - 28  
> Unna - 198  
> Warning! This Chapter contains a description of violence and child death.

Bell’s head was spinning. She stared at her twin. Her very much alive twin. Who she believed to be dead. For thirty years. Shock was not even a word to describe her feelings. Dai was staring right back at her, equally silent. When he took a tentative step toward her. Bell stood rooted to the spot, watching him silently. He inhaled sharply and began in a shaking voice: “You still look the same. Well, your hair is longer and you are older, obviously, but….” Dai offered her a small smile. The company murmured among themselves. Someone must have connected the dots, because the words ‘brother’, ‘twin’ and ‘dead’ reached Bell’s ears, though she could not really focus on them. Her mind was halted and empty. Dai continued. “I did not believe Miss Lyramein and Mister Hgrodrom when they told me you were alive. It sounded like some cruel joke,” he ran a hand through his hair nervously, licking his lips, and laughed anxiously, “but when Miss Lyramein showed me this.” Dai pulled something from his pocket and held it out to Bell. It was a small wooden grasshopper. Bell stared at it, still silent. Dai fidgeted with it, needing to do something with his hands. “I recognized your signature at the bottom, and Lady Galadriel confirmed that it was yours, and when they asked me to come with them to see you-’’

“For thirty years,” Bell interjected his ramblings, her tone calm and collected, but she still refused to look at Dai (and if her grip on Fili’s hand was bone-crashing, well, he did not complain), “I believed that you died. And all this time you were just relaxing in Lothlórien?” She said curtly and raised her eyes; catching Dai’s gaze. Someone gasped, but Bell paid them no mind, slowly advancing her brother. Said brother rubbed his forehead, looking a little lost.

“I believed you to be dead too. You think I would have left you alone overwise?” He asked, fuming, throwing his hands in the air.

“You never came back to the Shire, never wrote.” Bell accused in the same calm tone, but there was a dangerous edge that did not bode well. Dai groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Of course I did not! Why should have I? I did not need their pity or more reminders of what I’ve lost.” Bell shook her head in disbelief.

“Because you were not the only one who lost someone. Have you thought about aunt Mirabella? Or aunt Donnamira?” She was shaking with anger, but she did not notice. Uncle Isengrim? Hildigard? Isumbras? Hildigrim? Isembold? Hildifons? Isembard? Hildibrand? Isengar? What about Hamfast? Have you thought about their feelings?” With each word, her voice grew louder and louder. By the end Bell was practically screaming, looking furious. The company shifted uneasily, wondering if they can help somehow. Dori was held back be Nori and Dwalin, which clearly did not please them. Kili carefully walked to Bell and rested a hand on her shoulder in a silent gesture of support.

“I did! But it does not mean what I was willing to come back and listen to the rest of the Shire! You know very well how much they disliked our mom!” Dai was screaming too, stepping closer. Suddenly, Bell laughed. It was a bitter laugh.

“Oh, I know it very well.” She raised her voice to a shrilling, mimicking someone. “Poor Bungo! To die such a terrible death, and with the whole family, leaving this one as the heir!” She said mockingly, shrugging off Kili’s hand from her shoulder; then dropped her voice. “Mad Baggins! Just like her mother. Poor Bungo was such a proper hobbit before marrying Belladonna.” She was screaming once again, pointing a finger at startled Dai. “And my personal favorite – It would have been so much better if she hadn't come back!” Bell was breathing deeply, looking at him and ignoring the company’s shocked cries. “And can you guess how I know it?” She asked tartly, crossing her arms over her chest. “I came back. Because I hoped, against all reasons and logic, that maybe, by some miracle someone lived.” Bell’s voice lost all heat, leaving her sound very tired. “That maybe I was not the only survivor.” She closed her eyes, chuckling humorlessly. “Guess I was right, after all.” She murmured, barely audible. Dai gave her a crooked smile.

“Well, you’ve always been stronger than me.” He said and Bell flinched, as if he had slapped her. But Dai continued, desperate to make her understand: “You found the courage to go back and face them all, and I... I was scared, alright? And didn't want to feel the pain of loss anymore.” Dai whispered, looking down at his clenched fist.

He took a deep breath, shifting a bit when he caught a few unfriendly glares from some of the company members. “Listen, maybe it would be better if we talked in private?” Dai pleaded her, reaching out his hand. Bell slowly and loudly let out the air from her lungs.

“Maybe. But not right now. I need some time to-“ She stopped abruptly, eyes became unfocused. Dai stepped closer to her, worried.

“Bilbo?” He called, reaching out again.

Bell snapped out of her daze and whirled around, yelling at the guard on the watchtower: “Ragnar! Sound the alarm! A foe party: seventeen wargs, nine with riders.” She turned back, looking up at Hgrodrom and Lyramein. “It looks like they were following you.” Hgrodrom cursed in ancient Khudzul, shocking the company even further, while Lyramein mounted her horse, pulling the hood of her cloak on and taking something out of her pocket. A horn sounded; Bell was barking orders to the squad of guards who came to the call.

“Lass, what do ya need us to do?” Dwalin asked, distracting Bell from the guards.

“Nori, Ori, Kili – take positions on the fortifications in case someone breaks through, your long-range weapons will be more useful there.” Bell did not miss a beat and immediately started giving instructions. Three dwarrow nodded and took off. She turned to the rest. “Dwalin, Master Gloin, Bifur, Bofur – you can join the squad.” They nodded and went to Lonskjald, who was yelling orders instead of Bell. “Master Balin, Bombur, Oin – I want you to stay here and cover Kili, Nori and Ori.” Balin nodded, as Bombur was explaining everything to Oin. “Master Dori, Fili, your task is the hardest. I need you to look after Dai and our mighty leader.” Dori nodded, immediately moving to grasp protesting Dai by his hand. He stopped, hesitant all of the sudden.

“It’s just Dori.” He offered with a smile, which she returned it.

“Just Bell then.” He beamed at her and continued dragging Dai to the safety, catching Thorin on his way. Fili caught Bell’s pleading gaze. He groaned, but nodded. The guards took their positions, Lonskjald and Dwalin urging them to move faster.

Bell rushed toward Lyramein and tapping some force from the ground, effortlessly jumped on the horse behind her. Lyramein nudged the horse forward, the moment Bell got a grip on her belt. They rode out of the town, Hgrodrom and Jor close behind them. The passage was huge and led to some cave, which allowed the horses to pass freely. Bell had no intentions to leave any survivors, so she did not put on her mask. Lyramein directed the horse out of the cave into the forest. While Bell did not like the fact that the enemy has gotten so close to their border, she was glad for distraction. Staffing all thoughts and feelings concerning her brother off, she focused on the current situation. Bell signed to Jor: _“Let me check.”_ He nodded, his wild green beard shaking furiously at the motion. Bell staffed back a snort and slid down from the horse, immediately rooting herself to the ground. She quickly found the wargs. “Seven on the right, three riders; five on the left, two riders; the rest are ahead.” Hgrodrom scanned the trees, readying his bow. Lyramein pulled Bell back in the saddle. “Yours on the right, we will take the central ones, with the left ones we will deal later.” Jor and Hgrodrom silently directed their horses to the right, Lyramein casually rode forward, acting as a bait.

The first warg jumped in front of their horse with a howl and got a knife in the eye for its trouble. It yelped in pain and the rest of the wargs joined it. Lyramein dismounted swiftly, pulling out her sword and impaling a warg in the skull. Bell snatched her bow and a quiver from there it was strapped to the saddle. She stood up and aimed, covering Lyramein. “Hya!” She urged the horse, never ceasing her shooting. Lyramein has already killed three wargs, and was rolling away from the orc on the next one. Bell shoot him, focusing her attention on Jor’s loud curses and laugh. The horse, ‘Eremeth’ Bell remembered suddenly, galloped forward, drawing the wargs away from Lyramein. It was familiar tactic – by this time, Bell could proudly say that she is an expert at keeping balance on the back of a madly galloping horse. An arrow flew near her head, missing her by inches. Bell cursed, looking around in attempt to find the shooter.

She noticed an orc, hiding in the trees. It noticed her gaze and lunged forward, spooking Eremeth. He neighed and jolted to the right, unbalancing Bell. She jumped on the ground, rolling away from the orc and quickly standing up. Flicking her wrist, she sent a knife in his chest. The orc slid from the warg as it rushed at Bell. She expertly dodged, burring her haladie in its skull. Scanning her surroundings, Bell saw three wargs creeping toward her. With a swift punch in the air, Bell sent a block of earth into the warg, killing it. She forced two sharp, long rock out of the ground and stabbed two remaining wargs. Pushing the rocks back, she walked to the still alive orc.

**“Grohzubnyz urznüz nyzzuv zambvohzdazzræmb häzöth?”** Bell asked calmly. The orc snarled, baring his teeth. Bell plunged another knife in his chest. **“Yrabvbgrohoth yuth nyzärrz ohbrzåmb grohmärg gorzmuz gödrzæmbrhÿgḧ.”** She promised. The orc laughed.

 **“Zörgḧ zubbhak yrup hazgühr gzÿv äkhmärg häz myyvärḧvgævrryv yuth bärg bzyv zørdgöhvruuzrüḧr.”** He coughed, and continued laughing. **“Yuth zåhrdaz grohmärg anrghül ärrz zambzyÿr. Nyzzuv müzruuz'anr zubvörr ruzbzür gävr.”** Bell sliced his throat then he was about to laugh again.

“We’ll see.” She said distractedly, wiping the haladie. It was not good. Did he mean her or Dai? She can take care of herself, and all all of her companions too. But Dai… Bell shook her head. ‘Wargs now, not-so-dead brothers later.’ She told herself firmly, pulling her knives out of the orc’s chest.

Scanning the area with sjón, she tried to assess the situation. Thirteen wargs were dead, five orcs as well. Jor and Hgrodrom had already dealt with theirs and were riding toward Lyramein. No one seemed to be injured. Bell opened her eyes and ran to the clearing there the remaining wargs were gathering, clearly trying to flee. She did not bother with stealth, simply rushed to the nearest warg, killing it and bending low, to avoid being beheaded by another one. The wargs and orcs quickly surrounded her, smirking wickedly. Obviously not really worried about her. A grave mistake. Bell smirked back, swirled around and shoot them with a stream of sharp rocks. They all dropped dead. She waived her hand and the rocks returned into the ground. No need to start the rumors.

“That went well.” Hgrodrom commented, then he saw her. She must be a fascinating view - a small hobbit surrounded by three dead wargs and four equally dead orcs. But they were used to it, so Bell did not bother remarking, instead taking stock of her companions. “You lot alright?” Lyramein nodded silently, scanning the area for any sign of threat.

“We are unharmed as well. What about you?” Hgrodrom asked, examining her with his elvish sight. Bell sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Physically? I'm fine. Mentally? Not so much.” She turned an accusing gaze at Jor. “You couldn't have warned me?” Jor stalked forward, putting his hands on her shoulders. His gaze became sympathetic and a tad soft. “We did not want to get your hopes up, in case it turned out that it was not him.” Bell groaned, burring her face in her hands. “How did you even know he was alive?” She whispered brokenly. A wave of bone-deep tiredness washed over her.

Hgrodrom dismounted and went to kneel in front her. “I heard a rumor about a halfling, living in Lothlórien. His description matched Dai's, thus we decided to check.” He watched her with concern etched on his face, like he was afraid she is going to explode. But Bell was done being angry. She felt empty; running a hand over her face, she only then realized that it was covered in orc blood. She stared at it for a moment and sighed. “Let’s get back.” She requested emotionlessly, calling her weapons back. Lyramein whistled and Eremeth strode toward her from the trees. They mounted and rode aback to the town in unhurried pace. Bell closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Lyramein’s back. She tried to make some strategy or at least think about what to do with this situation, but could not even focus on anything over than the single phrase in her mind - ‘He was alive and he had abandoned me.’

The guards cheered then they saw them. Fili and Kili rushed forward the moment Bell’s feet touched the ground. “Are you alright? I saw the first part of the battle, but then lost you from the sight.” Fili asked; his words were followed by frantic hands running over her to check for any injuries.

Meanwhile, Kili was bombarding her with questions. “How did you shoot standing on the horse? Why did not you tell me you were an archer too? Can you teach me?” Bell closed her eyes and dropped her forehead to rest on the crook between Fili’s right shoulder and neck, he instantly wrapped an arm around her. She sneaked her arms around him as well, needing someone to anchor her.

“Now my jacket is covered in blood and I did not even get to kill anything.” Fili teased her, chuckling. Bell just grunted, burrowing herself further into his embrace. Fili just hugged her tighter and shooed Kili, Dori and Bifur off.

“How did they get so close without you noticin’?” Lonskjald demanded, looking sternly at Hgrodrom and Lyramein. The elf shook his head, looking rather displeased by the fact himself. Bell knew that she should tell them about the information she learned from that orc, but was too drained emotionally to even think, her thoughts muffled.

“I’ve got no idea. But Lothlórien is not far, mayhap, they did not follow us all the way and merely caught our scent?” Hgrodrom suggested, tilting his head and frowning. Jor clapped his back, causing Hgrodrom to snap out of his thoughts and smile down at his dwarf.

“I suggest we rest. You two are tired from the journey and the battle and I need a bath.” He declared, grimacing at the mess that was his hair and beard. Hgrodrom chuckled warmly, running a hand over his hair.

“Then I shall help you. These ribbons won’t untie themselves.” He teased lightly; Jor snorted, swatting his hand away affectionaly. Dwalin, Thorin and Gloin’s stares could have possibly burn them alive. Lyramein simply gave the reins to one of the guards and started walking into the town.

“Come, you need to rest too.” Fili murmured gently, pulling Bell back a little. She sighed dramatically.

“As you wish, My Lord.” Fili snorted, turned around and almost bumped into Dai, who did not appear to notice him. He was staring at Bell like he had just solved some kind of mystery.

“That’s why you wear commander’s paint.” He whispered and Bell tensed. “You are a champion too.” Dai said in breathless tone. When Fili’s brain registered the meaning of his words, the dwarf clutched Bell harder. But there was no need of it, as she just stared back at her brother.

“Too?” Dai nodded, raising his hand. A flower grew before him. Bell looked at it for a while. When she started giggling. The giggling turned into a full-fledged hysterical laugh. The company glanced at each other worryingly.

“Lass, are ya alright?” Gloin asked, taking a step forward.

“Of course, I’m fine, Master Gloin! My not-so-dead brother appeared thirty years after his supposed death and turned out to be a champion as well! Nothing to be concerned about!” Was her loud response, as she threw her hands in the air. Dai walked forward, raising his hands.

“Bilbo, I understand that this whole situation is a huge shock. I was just like you then your friends told me. But please, calm down and let the healer take a look on you.” He tried to pacify her, looking at her with concern. Well, she was covered in blood…

Bell abruptly looked up. “I am uninjured. And right now, would like to have a bath. I smell like something died on me.” She complained, thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Well, it’s not a surprise, considering that something did die on me.” She said out loud, sounding detached.

Dai looked at her with horror. “How can you be so calm?” Bell shrugged again, starting slowly walking into the town.

“I’m used to it. Something you’ll realize soon enough and then you’ll flee screaming bloody murder.” She informed him almost cheerfully. Dai followed her closely and tried to catch her hand. She flinched away, closing her eyes. “Don’t. Please, just… don’t. I need more time.” Bell whispered quietly. Dai took a step back, hurt flashed in his eyes, followed be resignation and then determination. He nodded and Bell resumed her walk, flanked by Fili and Kili and surrounded by the rest of the company.

Dai jumped slightly then a hand landed on his shoulder. Balin smiled gently at him. “Do not worry, laddie. Your sister just needs some time to process. I’m sure she will talk to you tomorrow.” Dai nodded, eyes still on the disappearing figure of his sister. Balin gripped his shoulder and nudged him forward. They started walking slowly.

“Master Dwarf? How long have you known my sister?” Dai asked, trying to distract himself. Balin hummed.

“It’s Balin, lad. We’ve met her in April, I believe. She agreed to accompany us in our quest.” Dai nodded, fidgeting with the grasshopper in his hands.

“Can you tell me anything about her? It’s been too long…” He asked, a tentative hope slipped into his tone.

Balin chuckled. “Aye, lad. Your sister is one of the kindest, strongest persons I have ever met. She survived the impossible and even build her life anew, when we most would have given up. She agreed to let a bunch of strangers in her home, and later agreed to help them. Iribella Baggins is one of her kind.” Balin told him.

Dai smiled. “She has always been like that. Ugmh, do you know anything about our parents?” He wondered.

Balin weighted his answer. “I do, but I believe it is something you should discuss with her personally. Now, If I've learned anything about hobbits, it's their enormous appetites.” He chuckled at Dai’s blush and urged him toward the tavern.

Fili insisted on walking Bell to her house. Kili, Ori, Bofur, Bifur and Dori followed them. Fili was sure he saw Nori creeping after them through the bush. Bell did not react to their questions, teasing and jokes, just walked forward silently. The only thing that held Fili from freaking out was her tight grip on his hand. He tried to think about anything that could help her even a little, but came up short. They reached the house in ten minutes and Bell bid them goodbye. Kili did not let her go inside until she promised to sleep at least for a few hours. When the door was closed, Bofur cleared his throat. “Now, let’s go see what kind of person that brother of hers is.” He suggested with an easy grin, cracking his knuckles. Kili nodded sharply, looking determined.

“We have to make sure he will not hurt _our_ hobbit.” Hs declared, stomping back to the inn. Fili hesitated at the door, but followed the company then Kili called him.

Dai was eating and talking to Bombur, when they entered the inn. Dwalin and Gloin stood nearby, glaring at Dai’s back. Thorin beaconed Kili and Fili closer. “How is our burglar?” He questioned. The brothers shared a look and Fili sighed.

“Not very well, but it could have been worse. Just imagine how you would have reacted at Jor’s appearance if he did not write you at all.” Thorin sighed, running a hand over his face. He looked at his nephews. “Try not to crowd her too much. Right now, she needs some time to think about this.” The brothers nodded, Thorin patted their shoulders and went to talk to Dwalin. Fili tried to suppress a yawn. He felt tired all of the sudden. As well as angry and worried. He turned to Kili, who was watching Dai’s every move like a hawk.

“I’m going to take a nap. See ya later.” Kili nodded, not taking his eyes from Dai.

Fili slowly entered his room and not even bothering to take off his clothes plopped down to bed, pulling a blanket over himself. He quickly succumbed to sleep.

_There was a commotion all around - shouts, roars, the clang of steel, and the loud wailing of children; something was burning, smoke was everywhere. Fili was hiding under a bush, holding someone small to him, afraid to look around. The cries grew louder, someone shrieked, but the sound abruptly stopped. Fili’s heart was pounding in terror. ‘What’s going on? Where am I?’ Ran through his panicking mind. Someone grabbed his hand and whispered: “Don’t move. We’ll wait until they go away.” Fili turned to look at the speaker and almost screamed. He was looking at Dai, young Dai and he looked exactly like on the portrait in Bell’s locket. Although he was shaking with terror now, his face was distorted with fear as he looked around. Fili opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but was startled further then the words came out in a frantic whisper: “Are you mad? We can’t stay here - they are going to smell us.” It was not his voice. It was the trembling voice of a little girl. And suddenly everything fell into place. He was reliving Bell’s memory. Fili waited with bated horror for continuation. Dai stubbornly shook his head, and clutched his-Bell’s hand. The small someone in his-her hands whimpered softly. Fili looked down and was met with too huge teary eyes. He-she was holding a little hobbit (Pryderi, if Fili remembered correctly). Something growled on his right and a moment later Pryderi was tor from hi-her hands. “NO!” Fi-Bell screamed, rushing after him but the orc had already snapped his neck. Fili stared at the small body with horror and when Dai screamed._

_Fili whirled around to watch helplessly how warg lunged at him and buried its claws in his chest. With shaking hands, he-she grabbed a ladle that lay on the ground and threw himself at the warg with a cry. It turned at the sound and immediately was hit in the maw. It growled, but Bell did not stop. She beat it on the head until it finally quieted down. She dropped the ladle and rushed to Dai’s side. With trembling hands, she tried to feel the pulse, but an orc grabbed her. She screamed and trashed, trying to free herself. The orc laughed, lifting her higher. **“Dyzakḧ yanr anrbzyv øẗhbaæz. Uanr zubyurz äkhuruüz züürd abgruz ärrz åbgryvdaz yuth gryzmärg äkhzübgvødryv.”** He said and what caused an explosion of vile laughter from the orcs around. **“Dyzborz'daz dazguhr uruz zar äkhzübäkhdaz ybräbd U hwoganr abgøẗḧ bzyv rozbryvdaz.”** He spoke with a maniacal smile and reached for the sword. Bell twisted and bit him. With a yelp, he dropped her. She hit the ground painfully, got up, and reached to the ladle. Bell grabbed it and held it out in front of her, trying to keep the orcs and wargs at Bay. She was shaking in fear, her leg was burning with pain, and a trickle of blood was running down her face. But she refused to back down. _

_The orc she bit angrily swung his sword but was stopped by loud words: **“Dyzborz häz øẗhbaæz dyzugär. Udgÿb gryzhydblurdryvrozb udaz hydmäaz räbvbgävrakh.”** Fili turned and saw the speaker. Azog was staring down at him, grinning wickedly. He nodded in his direction. **“Anrghül uanr grohruth nyzzuv. Zörgḧ durgruv dhræmnorvüẗḧdaz.”** The orcs surrounded him. One reached his ugly hand and-_

“FILI!” Someone yelled, shaking him. Reflectively, Fili grasped the attacker’s hands, twisted and threw them both on the floor, pinning his opponent, with a knife that he always hid under his pillow, at the attacker’s neck. Only after a few moments his mind realized that it was Kili. And he was looking at him with concern. “Fee, are you alright? You were screaming.” Fili hurriedly pulled the knife away and slid off his brother, lying next to him on the floor with a groan. He buried his face in his hands, struggling to calm down. “Fee? What did you dream of?” Kili carefully touched his shoulder. Thinking about the dream, Fili bolted upright, almost tripping over the blanket around his legs. He needs to get to Bell. If he was right in his guess and he really just saw her memory, then it meant only one thing. Kili stood up as well and gripped his shoulders, stopping Fili’s movements. He looked him in the eyes, worry laced his voice: “Fee, you need to calm down a little. Want some water?” Fili shook his head, holding onto Kili’s hands tightly. “I’m alright. I just need to find Bell. Right now.” Kili frowned. “But Thorin said-“

“It does not matter what Thorin said. She needs someone with her. Think about it. We know her pretty well by now. Do you really think she wants to be alone right now?” Kili grimaced but let him go.

“So, you plan to go barreling in her room? Not really proper.” Kili teased Fili, while he was tying his boots.

“I don’t think she stayed home, where anyone could find her. She's probably in some secret place that no one knows about.” Kili whistled and jogged to catch up with Fili, who hurried out of the room.

“And how do you plan to find her? We never did it at Rivendell.” Fili had to bite his lip to keep from teasing Kili he couldn't find anything regardless of the terrain. He shoved the door open, slowly surveying the streets.

“We can at least try. I'll go right, you go left and check her house, just to be sure. If we don't find her, we'll meet here in an hour.” Kili nodded, but grabbed Fili.

“And if one of us finds her?” Fili sighed, impatient.

“When we stay with her.” Kili let go and ran down the street.

Fili looked around, taking a deep breath. If he remembered correctly, then he has an idea where Bell can be. He started quickly walking toward the West passage and a little before reaching it he turned and climbed up the hill. A large, luxuriant weeping willow grew at the top. Its branches reached to the ground and most of them were tied with colorful ribbons. Bell sat under the tree with her eyes closed. She had washed the paint off her face, removed her armor and changed. She was wearing a strange airy tunic, the color of dark aquamarine, with only the right long sleeve and it began somewhere slightly above the middle of her arm. The left side of the tunic had a slim ribbon-like looking sleeve, which ran over her shoulder. Surprisingly, Fili didn't notice a single seam, as if the tunic had been cut out from a single piece of fabric. On her left her bicep was a wide cloth bracelet. The tunic was quite loose and swayed slightly in the wind. It was still quite short and did not cover her well-muscled stomach, allowing to see the numerous scars. She wore long dark-blue pants, that extended to the knees and tapered to the ankles. Bell let her hair loose and it cascaded down her shoulders. Fili just stood there, enchanted by the sight.

“How did you find me?” Fili sat down next to her. She rolled her head on his shoulder, waiting for the answer. Fili absently took her hand, looking at the town below.

“In Rivendell you mentioned that when you felt off and wanted to be alone, you would find the highest place and sit there, enjoying the view.” Bell hummed.

“And you remembered that?” Fili chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Of course I did.” They sat in silence for twenty minutes. Fili was humming some song, rubbing soothing circles on Bell’s back. Finally, she sighed and opened her eyes.

“I have no idea what to do.” She admitted quietly. Fili stayed silent, knowing very well that she needs someone to listen to her. “I do not know what to feel. On the one hand, I'm incredibly happy that he's alive. I want to hold him and never let him go. On the other hand, I feel abandoned. For more than thirty years, he did not bother to write to relatives that he was alive. You should have seen Old Took - my grandfather - cry. His mother was his favorite daughter... And all Dai can tell me is - ‘You’ve always been stronger than me’? As if I had a choice!” Bell angrily rambled. “Since I was a faunt mom was telling me, when the other faunts called me names: ‘Be strong, Iribella, life is not always easy and merry.’ And my father echoed her: ‘Be strong, my girl, even though we love you, we will not always be able to be there for you.’ And they were sooo right.” Bell laughed bitterly, running a hand over her face. “The slave camp is not even worth explaining. There is only one unspoken rule - the strongest survives. I believe that I am quite reliable proof of this.” Bell huffed and closed her eyes again, slogging into Fili. “I’m just so tired of being the strong one…” She whispered quietly; tears clouded her vision.

Fili silently hugged her, trying to express all his feelings in that embrace. Bell inhaled a watery breath and broke down, sobbing quietly in his shoulder. Fili hummed a lullaby, rocking them both, patting her hair soothingly. It was a long time before the sobs reduced to sniffles, but Fili did not mind. He waited patiently for her to let go of all the pain accumulated over the years. “Better?” He asked quietly and received a small nod. Bell did not move, content to stay there she was, comfortable and safe. She felt like that only with the Sentinels so far, but the company had warmed their way in her heart. Especially Fili. Bell smiled at the thought, wondering if she should tell them about it. No, Kili would be too smug about it. His ego was big enough, no need to stroke it further. Was Dai like him or was he more like Ori? She did not know. They were so close as faunts, and now it was like she was looking at the stranger with familiar face.

“Bell? Can you tell me about this tree?” Fili requested quietly, not really wanting to break their comfortable silence, but sensing that she needed a distraction.

She hummed. “I found it when we entered the town for the first time. It was smaller back then, but no less magnificent. When I asked Lyramein about the ribbons, she told me that Man have a popular belief, that if you tie a ribbon on the highest tree growing in a magical place, then you will be lucky on the road.”

Fili frowned, looking down at the lass lying on his chest. “Lyramein told you? I thought she was mute.” He admitted sheepishly. That made her snort, so Fili counted it as a win.

“Silly dwarf,” Bell teased affectionally, “Lyramein is not mute. She is simply terse and does not like to talk when there are people around whom she does not trust.”

Fili hummed, considering her answer. He could see a point in her behavior. “She sounds like an interesting person. What about Hgrodrom? Is he always so lively? And how could you not mention that he's an elf?” He complained but there was no real heat behind his words. True, Thorin hated all elves and everything that even distantly resembled something elvish with vigor, and Fili could understand it, he even mirrored his uncle’s hate, but after those weeks in Rivendell he could not help but feel like it was not fair. Not all elves were the same, just like not all dwarrow were.

Bell sighed and used her hands to push herself away from Fili’s chest, instantly missing the warmth. But she needed to look him in the eye. Maintaining an eye contact, she smirked. “You ask as if you did not see the faces Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin made. It was absolutely priceless and totally worth the lecture Thorin will surely prattle to me later.” They snickered at the memory of Gloin’s red face, the color matched his beard and hair perfectly.

Bell grew serious. “But honestly, I did not deem it important to mention. He is an elf, and so? Hgrodrom is loyal to a fault and he loves Jor sincerely. He cares about people around him and he is always truthful.” Fili raised up on his elbows, causing Bell to back off and sit on his lap.

“I don't see anything wrong with him being an elf. Not anymore.” Bell offered him a radiant smile, and he gladly returned it. “You helped me to understand the meaninglessness of this blind hatred. But not everyone will accept him, and their relationship.” Bell sighed, smile turning a little sad.

“I know. And I think that it is one of the reasons why Jor had not returned to the Blue Mountains.” Fili nodded and drew her back into embrace. Bell staffed a yawn, wrinkling her nose slightly. A small smile crept on Fili’s face. She looked absolutely adorable. But also, wary and tired. Well, it is not surprising, with nightmares like hers.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Fili was sure Bell has fallen asleep, but she sighed suddenly, untangled their arms and climbed on her feet, holding a hand out for him. With her help, Fili stood up. “Thank you.” Bell said quietly.

“Whatever for?” She smiled gently up at him, making the warm feeling stir in Fili’s chest. He knew what that feeling was and hoped to find the right moment to talk to her. Bell laced their hands and squeezed them lightly.

“For finding me.” Fili understood her implication perfectly well. He could see a glimpse of hurt in her eyes. So, he did the only right thing.

“I will always find you.” He swore solemnly.

Bell searched his face. “Promise?” She asked in a small tone, holding her pinkie out. Fili smiled and hooked his own pinkie over hers.

“Promise.” He assured this strong, wonderful creature. The smile that appeared on her face was not huge or joyous. It was a small sincere one, full of affection and if Fili was right, something more than just friendly affection.

“Ready to come back?” He asked softly, not wanting to pressure her. If she was not ready to face Dai, Fili can always walk her home.

“Yeah… I need to hear him out at least.” Bell drawled; her tone slightly uncertain. Fili tenderly tilted her head up by her chin.

“You do not have to talk to him today, you know?” Bell nodded, her mind elsewhere.

“I know, but I need to. I just…” She trailed off, in a loss of words. Fili nodded in understanding and started slowly leading them back. They both were silent as they walked. Bell was turning over the memories of her family in her mind, and Fili was content to let her have a quiet moment to settle down her nerves. Bell stopped abruptly in front of the inn’s door. Fili turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tucked her face in his shoulder, breathing deeply. “You can do it. And if you need us – we will come at the first call.” Fili murmured soothingly. Bell nodded curtly and allowed him to open the door and pull her in.

Two strong arms wrapped around her the moment she closed the door behind her. Bell squeaked, not expecting it, but Kili just hugged her tighter. Bell hugged him back and he wordlessly let her go after a couple of moments. But she was not able to go far because Bifur caught her in embrace, murmuring half-formed phrases in her ear. He passed her to Bofur, who passed her to Ori after making sure she was alright, then Dori and Ori together fussed over her too light clothes, Nori gave her a lopsided grin and one-armed hug, Bombur brought her favorite food and Dwalin even gripped her shoulders, gently saying: “We’ll have yar back, lass.” Bell offered him a soft smile and quiet ‘Thank you.’ Fili was leaning on the doorframe, a smile crept on his face as he watched the company fret over Bell. It was rather clear that they were worried and wanted to comfort her. Bofur and Nori managed to coax a laugh out of her, while Dori sat her down in the armchair and gave her a cup of tea. Bifur sat on the floor next to her, leaning on her legs, whittling some toy. Ori sat next to her, chatting a mile about the sketches he made through the day. Bell listened to him quietly, chiming in with a small remark now and then, but apart from that, she stayed silent. But Fili could see the warmth and happiness radiating in her eyes.

Kili bumped their shoulders lightly, smiling at him. “So, you managed to find her after all.” He stated teasingly.

Fili snorted, crossing his arms and shrugging, pretending it's not a big deal. “Of course I did. I’m not the one who cannot even find his own boots in the morning.” With an offended cry, Kili tried to elbow Fili, but he dodged, twisting around and pulling his brother in a headlock, ruffling his hair with a fist. Kili yelped and tried to break free, but Fili’s hold was firm.

“Not fair!” Kili whined, struggling to slip away.

Fili smirked, and singsoned: “Life is not fair, brother dearest!” He released Kili, who crossed his arms and pouted, refusing to even look at him. Fili snorted, wounding one arm around Kili’s shoulders and squeezed. “Come on, Kee. Quit acting like a dwarfling. Better tell me where is our not-so-dead hobbit?” Kili gave him a glare, that could have easily been mistaken for Thorin’s.

“He went to sleep. Said that he was feeling too tired. Probably couldn't stand the burning glances from Dwalin and Gloin.” Kili muttered with dark satisfaction. Fili sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Kee, we should not bully him. He’s still Bell’s brother, even if they don't have the best relationship right now.” Fili poined out.

Kili stubbornly raised his chin. “He still hurt her. You’ve seen the look on her face then she told him about what the hobbits said!” Kili hissed angrily. Fili tried to calm himself and not lush out on Kili. “I can’t believe she still choose to come back there.” The archer mumbled, his eyes automatically seeking their burglar.

Bell was quietly talking to Bifur, showing him a new toy she had carved. It was a small axe, which looked suspiciously similar to Grasper. Fili searched for Dwalin and spotted that the dwarf was looking at Bell with slightly surprised but pleased expression. Then Bell, yawned, stretching a little. She waived a fussing Dori off and stood up. “Does anyone know which room Dai is in?” Dori shifted uneasily.

“Are you sure you want to see him right now? You look rather tired; wouldn't it be better to take a nap and then talk?” Bell smiled at him, and shook her head.

“No, thank you for your concern, but I’d rather deal with it now.” Dori sighed but gave her the direction. Bell threw a look over her shoulder at Fili, who smiled reassuringly to her. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the room, using the time to gather her thoughts. She knocked twice and took a step back, waiting.

“One moment please!” A voice behind the door called, and upon opening, it revealed a slightly disheveled Dai. He tripped over his own foot, then he realized exactly who was standing in front of him. “Bilbo!” He exclaimed, voice a little higher than usual. “I was not sure you’ll come today.” He admitted quietly, tugging at his sleeve. Bell shrugged one shoulder, not really knowing what to tell him.

“Can I come in?” Dai flushed and opened the door wider.

“Of course! My apologies for the room’s state I was not expecting any guests.” Bell walked into the room, glancing around briefly. A half empty pack was in the corner, clothes lay on the bed, the table, and the back of the chair. Bell had seen worse. Dai hastily began picking up the clothes to clean up some space for them to sit. In the end they sat on the bed, cross-legged, facing each other. Bell tried to shut down the little voice in her head that told her about how familiar this position was.

Dai was fidgeting with his sleeve again, a nervous habit he had since he was a faunt. Bell let him stew for a few minutes, taking in the changes in his appearance. His hair was darker, as well as his skin. From her calculation he was taller than her, for an inch or two. He looked like a proper, respectable hobbit, though not as plump as some of them. Apparently, he had had enough of her silence. He raised his head and caught Bell’s gaze. “Can we talk now? Please?” Dai whispered in a small voice.

Bell nodded. “Let’s do it this way – I ask question, you answer, then you ask question and so on.” Dai nodded, licking his bottom lip nervously. Bell inhaled sharply and asked the most important question: “How did you survive?”

Dai gulped and began: “The elvish envoy passing by noticed the smoke and decided to check it out. One of them noticed that I was alive. They patched me up on the spot and then rushed me to Lothlórien, where I stayed after that. When I came to, they told me that there were no more survivors and that they had buried the bodies.” Dai fell silent after that. Bell turned the information over in her mind. “If you were not there, where were you? How did you escape the orcs?” Dai finally asked. Bell sighed, rubbing her arm, there the mark was.

She rolled the sleeve up, exposing her tattoo and mark. Dai’s eyes widened and he gasped, clapped a hand over his mouth. “I see you are familiar with its meaning.” Bell said, nodding at the mark. Dai croaked out a stiffed ‘Yes’, still looking at it with horror. It took some time to tell Dai about her captivity, meeting Jor, and escape. She didn't go into details, mostly telling him just general facts. He did not need to know all about her struggles. At least not yet. Maybe later. When she finished, Dai was close to tears. He looked like he wanted to reach out and drag her in a hug, but was restraining himself. Bell was thankful for it. She was not ready. It was her turn to ask question and the only thing that she was able to think of was: “What have you been doing all this time?” Bell did not mean to make it sound bitter, but Dai must have felt how she felt, because he casted his eyes down guiltily.

“I, well, quite a lot. When I recovered, I made friends with the local elves. They were always kind to me and patient. Especially the Lady Galadriel. So, over the years I learned Sindarin and Qenya, read a lot of books, dad would be ecstatic if he saw their library! It's so big, you can get lost in it. And books, even the most ancient ones in perfect condition! And the gardens, Bilbo, the gardens are amazing. And the forest itself gives a feeling of comfort and tranquility. Magical place.” Dai told her excitedly with an earnest smile. Bell listened quietly, a knot forming in her chest. Forcing down the desire to clap a hand over Dai’s mouth, she managed to nod curtly.

Dai abruptly stopped his rumbling about the trees of Lothlórien. He wriggled his sleeve, looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, barely audible. Bell looked at him in surprise. “I should have came back. I've thought about it many times, even packed a few times. But every time, I remembered that bloody dawn and just... I could not. I'm sorry, so sorry, Bilbo, I'm sorry, please forgive me.” He pleaded, tears rolling down his face. Bell’s heart ached and she leaned forward, gathering him in embrace. Dai gripped her back, hard, crying and mumbling apologies in her shoulder. Bell rested her chin on the top of his head, patting him gently. There was no telling how much time have passed, until Dai finally stopped crying. He pulled a napkin out of his pocket and wiped his face with shaking hand. He did not let go of Bell.

They shifted, so they were leaning on the wall. Dai rested his head on Bell’s shoulder. She looked down at him. “I cannot promise you that it would be easy.” She started, drawing his attention. “I do not trust easily, as I did once. You’ll have to understand that I’ve changed. But I’ve lost too many people dear to me. So, if you are willing to try and gain my trust once again…” Bell trailed off and was nearly strangled with a force of Dai’s hug.

“YES! Yes, yes, yes!” He chanted over and over again.

After he calmed down a little, they returned to their initial position. They talked for hours, getting to know each other again. Dai told her about his friends in Lothlórien, about how he still was keeping up his trainings with a bow, how he was one of the best healers back there. And Bell told him about her travels, how she was received in Hobbiton, how red was Lobelia’s face, when she accepted the title of Master Baggins of the Bag End. I swear, she looked ready to explode.” Bell said, laughing. Dai was giggling, but still managed to ask how she still kept the position if she was traveling so often. Bell smiled smugly. “I spent two months studying everything dad did when he had the title. I have analyzed in detail all the situations that can and cannot happen. And then I made instructions on what to do if one of them happens. I chose Dudo as my second-in-command. He collects taxes, gives the instructions about crops, maintenance, and so on. So, I have a lot of time to travel. Many even say that I am one of the best Masters in recent times.” Bell informed Dai with a cheeky grin. He snorted, shaking his head.

“You are still the same - you love showing people that they're wrong about you.” Then he frowned. “But what about those who were telling you those things?” He asked, remembering her words. Bell rubbed her forehead tiredly.

“They had to accept it. There aren't many of them, anyway. Twenty or thirty hobbits, at most. The others grumble sometimes for the sake of decency, but they don't bother me. And I am an absolute favorite among faunts.” Bell stated happily. Dai still looked doubtful. Bell sighed, irritated a little.

“I decided not to live in Hobbiton because their lifestyle is not for me. I just didn't fit in. Would never have been able.” She said him absently, playing with one of her knives.

“And those cruel hobbits had nothing to do with it?” Dai questioned skeptically, arching an eyebrow. Bell shrugged carelessly, throwing her knife in the air.

“Maybe a little. I still have feelings, mind you, no matter what Lobelia says. So, why put up with them if I don't have to?” Dai nodded, dropping the subject. After a while, Bell told him that Jor was technically her brother.

Dai fell silent for ten minutes. Bell was not really worried about his silence, understanding that he needed time to get used to the idea. At last, he sighed, run a hand through his hair and chuckled. “I’m not going to pretend that this fact is not shocking, but from that I’ve heard about him, he sounds like a decent fellow. And I'll be happy to get to know him. Lyramein and Hgrodrom too. They took care of you then I did not. I owe them a lot.” He squeezed Bell’s hand. “How did you meet them?”

Bell smiled and started snickering. “Jor and I have been travelling for a few months, after we’ve left the Iron Hills. We stopped in some shoddy tavern in the middle of nowhere. Usually we spent our nights in the woods or in a cave, but that time there was a real storm, the rain was pouring down in a solid wall and the wind knocked us down. So, we didn't have much choice. Jor wanted to rent us a room for the night, but the owner of the tavern said that there were no free rooms. He tried to kick us out and they started arguing. I was sure there would be a fight. But one of the guests suggested that we share a room with him. He was wearing a hood and we couldn't see his face. Jor would never have agreed to this under normal circumstances, but as I said, there was a little choice. By morning, the storm had only intensified. We were forced to stay in the tavern. And, since it's quite difficult to live in the same room without learning something about your neighbor, we soon found out that ours was an elf. He told his name was Hgrodrom, and he and Jor immediately started arguing about his name. It's pretty clear that it doesn't sound like elvish, but rather like a dwarven name, and Jor decided that he was mocking him.” She paused, chuckling as she remembered their angry faces.

“They argued for half an hour, until I yelled at them. They looked like chastised faunts, I swear. Jor might have been even pouting. It was quite the sight. The storm lasted three days. During this time, Jor and managed to quarrel exactly forty-seven times. But in the end, I managed to get them to sit at the same table and talk. It turned out that Hgrodrom was quite a nice person and just got used to that dwarves treat him with suspicion. He said that his own parents were killed in an Orc attack. He was left alone, but a couple of dwarves took him in. They gave him a new name and raised him as their own. Hgrodrom talked about them so fondly that Jor could not help but believe in the sincerity of his story. Well, and the family bead helped. After their deaths, Hgrodrom began traveling, dealing with orcs and bandits that came his way. He’s been alone for centuries. After some debating, I told him our story. We left that tavern together. That’s how our friendship started.” Bell finished, affection slipping in her tone.

“We met Lyramein three years later. We were on the road leading to Rohan, Jor and Hgrodrom were bantering as usual when we heard the howl. We rushed at the sound. A little ahead, we saw a girl fighting off a pack of wargs. She was injured and therefore could not deal with them alone. Hgrodrom and Jor quickly killed them. I took care of the girl's condition. She had a deep gash on her stomach from the claws. I had to use my powers to treat her, so I lost consciousness. When I came to, three frightened faces were looking at me. Jor began to curse me for scaring them, Hgrodrom asked how I felt and if I needed something, and the girl just looked at me. She didn't say a word to us, so we assumed she was mute. Her horse was killed by wargs, so Hgrodrom gave her his, even though she protested. We arrived in Rohan two weeks later. During this time, she relaxed a little, and even started communicating with gestures. We found out that her name was Lyramein and she was a cartographer. I spent four days discussing maps with her. Hgrodrom still shudders at the mention of cards and the Jor’s eye twitches. We thought that we will not see her again, but when we were leaving Rohan, she met us at the gates and simply followed. It was rather funny, but we welcomed her, after some grumbling from Jor about her not being able to protect herself. He dropped it after they sparred for a first time. Lyramein is a skilled swordsman, you see.” Dai snorted and Bel swatted him.

“Quiet, you git. Anyway, it took three years or so for Lyramein to get to know us enough and start trusting. Then she spoke. Imagine our surprise!" Bell laughed. "Oh, I've learned so many swear words that day, you won't believe it." Dai snorted. "Anyway, she told us, after Jor stopped cursing, that she came from Dúnedain of Arnor, but her parents traveled to Gondor and settled there. She said that she was born in Minas Tirith and grew up with her grandmother. When she was twenty-five, she joined the Rangers of Ithilien and met her future husband there. She didn't tell me much about him, except that his name was Keltas. They married when she was thirty. He was killed when she was thirty-seven. And not just him, but their entire squad except for her and another Ranger. But that's only because he betrayed them and sold them to bandits. Lyramein managed to escape, but after that she ceased to trust people.”

Dai looked puzzled by something. “When did this happen?” He questioned. Bell wrecked her mind to recall the date.

“Um, some forty or so years ago?” She finally said. Dai’s frown deepened.

“But she looks rather young.” Dai exclaimed. Bell rolled her eyes.

“Yes, she does. But as I mentioned, originally, she is one of Dúnedain of Arnor. And an indirect descendant through many generations of one of Anárion’s children, though she does not know much about it. And that means, that her lifespan is longer than an average Man. I know only one person in all Middle-Earth who is the same.” Bell trailed off, sighing.

Dai pondered for a bit. “I see… you mentioned that you healed Lyramein with your powers?” He tilted his head, resembling a curious little bird. Bell chucked and held out her hands, palms up. The symbols appeared and started glowing with familiar green light. Dai slowly held out his own hand next to hers. The symbols on his palms looked different from hers, and glowed white. Bell leaned forward, taking his hands in her and examining them with great interest. “I found out about this then I was twenty-five. I accidently healed one of injured elves in the Healing Halls.”

Bell hummed. “I healed Jor after his fight. He was speared. I fainted right away after that and scared him half to death.” Bell shared absently, trying to remember where she saw these symbols. She glanced up at Dai, question on the tip of her tongue, but it died when she saw his shocked expression.

“You mean, you managed to heal a mortal wound, while you were starved and beaten? Not to mention that your healing abilities are not your main powers. And it should not be possible for you to do such a thing!” Dai exclaimed, looking rather frustrated and confused.

Bell frowned, looking down at her hands. “What do you mean?” Dai ran a hand through his hear, giggling nervously.

“You see, in the library of Lothlórien, I found a couple of books about Holbytla. Judging by your war paint, you should know enough about them. So, in one book, abilities were described in different categories. Healing powers have three different levels - white, green, and red. Red has the smallest intensity, heals cuts, minor burns, and colds. Green is stronger - can cure a fever, deep wound, or serious birth defects. And white is the strongest. Fatal wounds, the number of patients and the severity of their diseases are not a hindrance to him.” He frowned, thinking hard. “Maybe it is why you faint? Because you're too stubborn to back down and you overwork yourself.” Bell shoved him lightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

Dai raised his hands up in surrender. “What other abilities do you have?” He asked, curious.

It suddenly occurred to Bell, that she forgot to mention it. “I can bend earth and stone.” She told him sheepishly. “Please tell me you know about it, so I won’t have to tell you exactly what I can do. It is a tiring task.” Bell said grimacing a little.

Dai snorted. “Yes, I know. It is rather curious. Your powers are pretty typical for a warrior, but mine are more common for a healer.” Bell cocked an eyebrow in a silent request. Dai flushed. “Oh, right. I can bend earth too, but instead of stone, I can communicate and order plants, as you saw earlier.” Bell inched her head, thinking.

“Maybe it depends on conditions in which they develop? Mine developed in Dol Guldur and I needed them to survive. Yours in quiet Lothlórien, where there were no dangers and no need for such powers.” Bell suggested. Dai shrugged.

They continued talking for a few hours. Until Bell started yawning, quite noticeably. “I think that’s enough excitement for one day.” Dai said quietly. Bell nodded and stood up. Dai walked her to the door. He hesitantly hugged her.

 _“Oíche mhaith, pryf tân.”_ Bell smiled.

_“Aisling milis, dreoilín teaspaigh.”_ Dai groaned at the nickname.

Bell went to open the door then Dai cried out: “Wait! One last question.” Bell turned expectedly to him. “Why some call you by your name, while others call you ‘Lady Bél’ or ‘Bilbo’?” Bell smiled at him.

“Well, you see, ‘Bél’ is the dwarven version of my name. and since Jor is a Lord, townsfolk started to me Lady as well. And some of the inhabitants I knew before Ghost Town. And to them I was a male dwarf named Bilbo. It was safer that way. And now, while they know the truth, they still call me Bilbo. A habit, I guess.” Bell shrugged, nonchalant. Dai shook his head fondly. Bell walked out of the room and closed the door behind herself, leaning on it and letting out a heavy sigh. She looked up and saw the most amusing sight over the past couple of days – Fili was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall, opposite for the Dai’s door. He was sleeping, his head slightly thrown back. He didn't even snore, just sniffed softly. Bell chuckled and called him. She knew better than to go and shake a warrior. “Fili? Dear heart, wake up.” Fili jerked abruptly, eyes searching for incoming threat. His gaze landed on amused Bell and he snorted. She walked closer to help him on his feet. Fili groaned then his muscles and joints protested. “What’s that you get, then you sleep in such position. Why are you even here?” Bell teased him lightly, helping him to maintain balance.

“I promised that I’d come if you needed me.” He answered simply, frowning at his legs.

Bell giggled and threw his arm over her shoulders, helping him into the common room. Everyone had been asleep for a long time. Bell sat Fili in a chair and sat down next to him, handing him the blanket. He tucked it around them both, so they were cuddling. Bell yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Fili snorted, tugging her closer at motioning her to lay her head on his shoulder. Bell did that with a content sigh. “If you ever want to take a break from your Princess duties, you’ll make a decent pillow.” She mumbled in is chest, getting comfortable.

“Oh, really?” Fili said, feigning offence, smirking at her. “Do you think that's all I'm good for?” He gasped dramatically.

Bell swatted him lightly. “If you don't shut up, you won't be good even in that.” She threatened, while Fili just chuckled.

“You want to spent your night here? I thought you had a nice bed.” Fili jested, poking Bell in her ribs. She whined, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“I don’t want to sleep at all.” She told him quietly. “Every time I close my eyes, I fall into a nightmare.” Bell admitted, and Fili had to strain his ears to hear her. He pondered for a bit, when tugged her up. At her perplexed look, Fili laced their hands and led her out of the inn.

“Where are we going?” Bell asked. But Fili just threw her a mischievous grin over his shoulder.

“You'll see.” Bell knew the town quite well and son realized that he was leading her to the small forest in Western part of the town. Her curiosity only increased then he asked to close her eyes. She did as she was told and he led her even further into the forest. Bell was peeking with _sjón_ , so she would not fall, but Fili carefully led her through the forest, even picked her up a couple of times. They reached some clearing and Fili took her hands in his, walking backwards into the center of the clearing. “Open your eyes.” He whispered. Bell did and immediately gasped. The whole clearing was glowing. The Ariatellias – flowers that glowed with a soft blue light. And there were thousands of fireflies on them. It was a deep night in this part of the town, and the moon was shining in the sky. It was the most spectacular and beautiful view that Bell had ever seen in her life.

Fili appeared at her side a moment later, sweeping into a dramatic bow, holding out a flower for her to take, eyes sparkling with barely suspended mischief. Bell gasped jokingly, covering her heart with one hand and taking the flower with another. “Prince Fili, you do realize that by hobbit’s standards you just asked me to consider your courtship offer?” Because, somehow, he managed to find a red rose in the clearing, full of Ariatellias. Fili had the nerve to wink, despite the blush coloring his cheeks.

“And what our fair Lady Bél will answer to such an offer?” His tone was light almost nonchalant, but his eyes gave away his nervousness. With a jolt, Bell realized that he is serious. Fili looked determined; all previous humor gone. Bell took his hand in her free one, interwinding their fingers.

“Are you sure?” She asked, still looking at their joined hands. Bell felt a hand on her chin, as Fili raised her head so she was looking him in the eyes. He smiled gently and squeezed her hand.

“I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life.” The tips of Bell’s ears heated up and she buried her head in Fili’s shoulder with a groan.

“You’re not allowed to be so adorable.” She mumbled in his tunic and he shook with silent laughter.

“I take it is a ‘yes’?” Bell mumbled something, face still hidden. Fili sneaked an arm around her waist and hugged her closer. “What?” Bell raised her head to look at him.

“I asked why?” Fili chuckled, resting his forehead on hers.

“Apart from the fact that I’m madly in love with you?” He teased, but noticing Bell’s intense gaze, sighed and dropped it, becoming serious once more. “I mean it, Bell. You are the most beautiful, smart, brave, witty and courageous person I’ve ever known. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I just did not realize it until Rivendell. You are wonderful, Bell. And i think thet you might be my One... But if you don’t feel the same, I’ll understand and leave.” Bell tightened her grip on Fili’s tunic at those words. He looked at her with so much hope in his gaze.

Bell smiled tenderly at him. “I feel the same.” Fili beamed at her, gathered her into his arms and swirled them both around, laughing happily. He cradled Bell to his chest, hugging her tightly.

Bell was laughing happily as well, looking up at his joyous face. She freed one of her hands and reached to her hair, under Fili’s curious gaze. “What are yo-“ He quieted abruptly, then he understood what she was about to do. With wide eyes, he watched her unravel the braid, letting her hair fall freely over her shoulders, and began to untie the _treoir chroí._ Bell held it out, both the ribbon and the bead. She smiled reassuringly at him, and Fili gulped. “Are you sure?” He asked her.

Bell merely tilted her head. “With all my heart.” She wowed. Fili took a deep breath, knowing that it was silly to worry about it, since he was sure that Bell is his One, but still could not threw away that small fear that he was not hers. He closed his hand over hers. At first, he felt the warmth, radiating from treoir chroí. Then, it began to glow. A flood of light burst from under their hands, surrounded them, and continued its path, covering the sky. It shimmered from gold to green, from green to blue, and then flowed smoothly into dark purple. The unexpected light spooked the fireflies, and they flew into the night air, creating the impression that there were thousands of living tiny stars around the pair. It looked absolutely stunning, Fili heard Bell gasp, and lowered his gaze from the sky at her. She was breathtaking. In the glow of their soulmate light she seemed like a dream that came true. “It’s gorgeous.” Bel whispered, still looking at the sky.

“Yeah… it is.” Fili replied absently, making her look at him.

She smiled and he did the only thing he was able to think about. He kissed her. Her lips were soft and plump, and moved perfectly in sync with his. The kiss was magical – like something shifted inside Fili and finally clicked into its rightful place. He drew her closer, Bell sneaked one arm around his neck and the other one in his hair. They kissed until the lack of air forced them apart. Fili rested his forehead on Bell’s both breathing heavily, and smiling like mad. Fili closed his eyes and hugged Bell tighter. He noticed that she was humming. The tune was familiar somehow, though Fili was sure he had never heard it before. Bell started singing softly:

“It's amazing how you

Can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word

You can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing.”

With a jolt, Fili realized that he knew the words as well He joined Bell once more and her whole face lit up with happiness:

“The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best

When you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear

People talking out loud

But when you hold me near

You drown out the crowd

Try as they may they can never define

What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best

When you say nothing at all.”

They finished singing and Bell kissed Fili again. He was not complaining. “Was it our Song?” He asked, not really needing a confirmation, but wanting to hear her say it nonetheless. Bell nodded, happily and pulled back a little. She reached to his hair and unbraided one of his left braids. She skillfully braided a courtship braid in its place, weaving the _treoir chroí’s_ ribbon in it and securing it with a bead.

“There, now you’re officially taken.” Bell declared merrily looking at her work with critical gaze.

Fili beamed. “I have one for you as well.” Bell looked surprised, but took the small box then he pulled it out of his pocket. Upon opening it, she saw a bead there. It was beautiful and clearly skillfully made. It had tiny emeralds and pieces of amethyst that shaped into the lavender flower. Next to it was a dwarven rune that symbolized the Durin line. After it was another flower, made from emeralds and amethyst once again. It was a forget-me-not. And the last feature were three runes - Dagaz, Gebo and Eyvaz. Bell felt her eyes water, and she covered her mouth with a hand. Fili gently pried it away and put it over his heart. “I don’t know how much Jor told you about dwarven ways, but the courtship is a very serious thing to us.” Bell nodded. Jor told her about it. And about the beads too. They had to be made by the dwarf himself and represent their intended. Fili pointed to the tiny gems. “And each stone has a meaning, like your flowers.” Fili smiled softly and continued explaining: “The emeralds mean hope, wisdom, and rebirth. Amethyst is a sign of an irresistible, eternal love that even death cannot destroy.” Bell looked up at him curtly, eyes wide. He kissed her cheek and went on: “Gebo is a rune of love, but it also has the value of a gift or talent. Eyvaz - rune of protection, designed to protect in difficult times. It also means earth. And the last one is Dagaz. This is the rune of prosperity. It means dawn. And you should know the meaning of the flowers.” Fili teased Bell lightly. She chuckled.

“I do, but how do you know?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Fili smiled tenderly, raised her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I asked Hgrodrom to help me. And before it, I asked for Jor’s permission to court you, if you agree.” A shudder ran through his body, then he remembered that conversation. “He was absolutely terrifying. He interrogated me first, then he fell silent for five minutes, just staring at me, and in the end he threatened, that if I hurt you in any way, I would regret being born. And all with such a mad grin on his face. And then he slapped me on the shoulder and said that if you don't kill me, I can court you.” He informed Bell, who merely laughed.

“Put it on?” Bell requested and Fili quickly complied.

He smothered her braid and took a step back to examine his work. His breath halted as he got a clearer look at her. Bell looked absolutely magical – with her hair down, a loving smile and his courting braid. Fili cold not help himself and kissed her again. Bell laughed, circling her arms around his neck, and returning the kiss with equal force. The couple spent the whole night on the clearing, stargazing and enjoying their soulmate glow. They did not talk, there was no need. When the sky began to lighten, the glow dissipated. Fili helped Bell on her feet and they slowly left the forest. They walked back to Bell’s house hand in hand, smiling to each over. Bell kissed Fili goodbye and wished him a good night. When she disappeared behind the door, Fili sighed dreamily. Yeah, it was a good night indeed. With his spirit light and untroubled, what it hasn't been for a long time, Fili went to the inn, into his own room and after hastily shedding his clothes, finally fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Black Speech  
> Grohzubnyz urznüz nyzzuv zambvohzdazzræmb häzöth? - Why did you pursue them?  
> Yrabvbgrohoth yuth nyzärrz ohbrzåmb grohmärg gorzmuz gödrzæmbrhÿgḧ - Answer and your death will be quick  
> Zörgḧ zubbhak yrup hazgühr gzÿv äkhmärg häz myyvärḧvgævrryv yuth bärg bzyv zørdgöhvruuzrüḧr - We have an order to kill the halfling and all his companions.  
> Yuth zåhrdaz grohmärg anrghül ärrz zambzyÿr. Nyzzuv müzruuz'anr zubvörr ruzbzür gävr - And others will take our place. You can't hide from us  
> Dyzakḧ yanr anrbzyv øẗhbaæz. Uanr zubyurz äkhuruüz züürd abgruz ärrz åbgryvdaz yuth gryzmärg äkhzübgvødryv - Look at this worm. It had killed one of our wargs and it's still kicking  
> Dyzborz'daz dazguhr uruz zar äkhzübäkhdaz ybräbd U hwoganr abgøẗḧ bzyv rozbryvdaz - Let's see if he kicks after I cut off his legs  
> Dyzborz häz øẗhbaæz dyzugär. Udgÿb gryzhydblurdryvrozb udaz hydmäaz räbvbgävrakh - Let the worm live. Its struggle is rather amusing  
> Anrghül uanr grohruth nyzzuv. Zörgḧ durgruv dhræmnorvüẗḧdaz - Take it with you. We need servants  
> Hobbitish  
> Oíche mhaith, pryf tân - Good night, firefly  
> Aisling milis, dreoilín teaspaigh - Sweet dreams, grasshopper  
> Treoir chroí - Heart guide  
> Dúnedain of Arnor - The Dúnedain of Arnor were one of the two great divisions of the descendants of the Númenóreans in Middle-Earth (the other being the Gondorians of the South-kingdom).  
> Númenóreans were the Men of Númenor, descendants of the Edain of the First Age, who were granted the island of Elenna as a dwelling place. They turned against the Valar, and their island home was destroyed in the last years of the Second Age.  
> Gondorians, or the Dúnedain of the South, was a name that referred to the inhabitants of Gondor. Although the people of Gondor initially were entirely of Númenórean descent, called the Dúnedain of the South, they came to mingle with many different peoples, notably with the influx of Northmen from Rhovanion.  
> Rangers of Ithilien were a Gondorian special operations force, selected from the descendants of the people who had dwelt in Ithilien before it fell from Gondor's control. Dressed in camouflaging green and brown, they crossed the Anduin in secret to harass the forces of the Enemy in Gondor's old domain and used several secret retreats in the region.  
> Anárion - was the second son of Elendil and the brother of Isildur. His son Meneldil was the last man born in Númenor before its Downfall. He had another three kids, and Lyramein is related to one of them, although it is not clear to which one.  
> The song is called - When You Say Nothing At All  
> Oh, that was hard to write. I had to decide that to add and that to throw away, I have so many ideas, it's hard to choose the right one. Tell me what you think)


	10. Ten: In which Dwalin is angry, Dori is happy and Ori is freaking out

Bell woke up from the sound of someone's pounding on her door. She stared at the ceiling, the events of the previous night slowly came back to her, as she became more aware of her surroundings. Bell smiled and her hand flew to her hair. She felt along the courting braid down to the bead. The pounding did not stop, but Bell ignored it for now. It was probably Jor or Hgrodrom, trying to wake her up, so she would not be late for breakfast. Smirking, Bell climbed out if her comfortable bed and went on with her morning routine. Washing up, dressing and re-braiding her hair, still ignoring the pounding. She decided to get her hair in a loose braid over her left shoulder and forget about war-paint. Examining herself in the mirror, Bell was satisfied. She glanced at the door, the person behind it still pounding, and walked toward the window. Quickly opening it, she climbed on the window sill and jumped to the ground. Then she started her stroll toward the inn. She had no desire to talk to any of the Sentinels or anyone else right now. The person behind her door will realize that she was not in room. Sooner or later.

Her thoughts once again returned to Fili. Absently nodding in greeting to the townsfolk she passed by, Bell made a mental list of things they would need to talk about. The most important thing, at least for the moment, was their bonding. They did not talk about it yesterday, mutually deciding that these kinds of talks were better to be held when the participants were thinking clear. But Bell could not help but remember their soulmate glow. It was multicolored, which, according to everyone in Shire was impossible. And yet, here she is – with multicolored Solas Soulmate and a dwarven prince as her other half. Bell snorted. Apparently, she was born to cause scandals. Not that she minded. Not at all.

She would also need to talk to Thorin. According to Unna, he's getting better pretty quickly, but he could use a couple more days of rest. But Thorin, being his usual stubborn self, was already making plans to move forward. Bell will need to convince him to postpone. Maybe he will listen if she, Kili and Fili unite their efforts… yeah, like that would change his mind. So, team up with Dwalin and threaten to broke his legs. Snorting, Bell beaconed one of the passing guards to her. After asking him to deliver her message to Lonskjald, she made a list of what she has to do before their departure. Instruct the guards, gather supplies, convince the Sentinels not to go with them, tell them about the orc’s words, and there was the matter with Dai… Bell was pretty sure that the orcs haunted her, but that did not mean that they will let Dai go, if they happen to catch him.

Sighing Bell opened the inn’s door. It was early, so few were up. Bofur was snoring under the table, Gloin echoing him. Bell tilted her head, amused. Dori was quietly sipping his tea in the corner and Bell made her way toward him, carefully avoiding the limbs sprawled on the floor. With a chuckle she settled in the chair next to Dori. “Good morning.” She cheerfully greeted the dwarf, though not loud enough to wake the others. Dori gave her a warm smile, eyes lingering on her new braid.

“Good morning indeed. I believe congratulations are in order, my dear?” He teased her affectionally. Bell rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“I suppose they are. Do you happen to know who won the bet?” Bell inquired innocently, pouring herself a cup of tea. Dori choked on his drink slightly, coughed and eyed her, feigning ignorance. He raised one eyebrow and offered her the most confused look.

“Oh? What bet do you mean, lassie?” Bell narrowed her eyes at him, not believing him even for a moment. Dori must have reached this concussion, because he sighed and closed his eyes. “Dwalin and Balin, I believe. And Nori, of course. No matter what happens, he always wins.” Dori grumbled, frowning. Bell snorted in her cup and placed it back on the table.

“Some time ago, Ori told me that you are a wonderful tailor.” She started, watching Dori for reaction. His eyes lit up and he sat up straighter, prouder even.

“It is my craft of choice.” He informed her solemnly, then frowned. “Why? Can I help you with anything?” He asked worriedly.

Bell nodded, leaning forward slightly. “I hope so. You see, our local tailor has moved out recently, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help a couple of families with kids who outgrew their clothes?” Dori clapped his hand, smiling.

“Of course I will! It would be only polite, seeing as they housed us without asking anything in return.” He hurried to tell Bell, then patted his pocked, trying to locate something. He stood up, careful not to make much sound and offered Bell an apologetic smile. “I can start immediately, though I need to revive my kit.” Bell nodded and watched him hurry toward the rooms he shared with his brothers. It was nice to see him happy, Bell decided as she finished her tea.

Someone groaned, then apparently hit their head on the table with a ‘thump’ and fell on the floor, groaning again. Bell walked over to the table and crouched. Bofur was holding his forehead and glaring up at the table, like it had offended his grandmother's grave. Bell snorted and drew his attention, his scowl transforming into a cheerful smile. “Mornin’ Bell! I see you had an interesting evening last night.” He said, nodding at her braid. Bell rolled her eyes and helped him to get out from under the table. Bofur stood up and immediately swayed, the only thing saving him from kissing the floor was Bell’s quick reaction. “Thank you, My fair Lady.” Bofur told her grinning from ear to ear while Bell dragged him to the chair. Eyeing him critically, Bell giggled then she saw the state of his mustaches. Bofur gasped, clutching his heart. “Are you laughin’ at me? And here I was, tinkin’ that we were friends!” He lamented dramatically until Bell swatted him lightly and pointed to the still sleeping Gloin. Bofur offered her an apologetic smile and winced as Gloin gave a particularly loud snore. Bell chuckled and took his hands in hers. They glowed green softly and Bofur sighed, relaxing. “Thanks.” He mumbled sleepily.

“You can thank me by bringing some breakfast. I’m sure there are some leftovers from yesterday.” Bofur nodded and disappeared in the kitchen.

Dori finally returned; a sleepy looking Ori walking behind him. The scribe was rubbing his eye and yawning, as he plopped down on the chair. He put his crossed hands on the table and rested his forehead on them, clearly indicating that he was not going to move in the next couple of minutes. Bell led Dori to the room, what previously belonged to the town’s tailor. He looked around in wonder, marveling at the quantity and quality of the fabric lying on all smooth surfaces in the room. He turned to look at Bell, eyes shining with unshed tears. From the pieces of the childhood stories Ori had shared with them, Bell concluded that the Ri family were living on the border of poverty for a long time. If her guess was right, that was also why Nori became a thief. So, it would be a shock for Dori to work with such good material after all these years. She smiled warmly at the dwarf and took his shaking hands in hers, squeezing gently. “I’ll send someone to fetch the first family. You will have at least twenty minutes to get acquainted with this room. Or do you need more time?” Dori shook his head, still at a loss of words. Bell smiled, then another though occurred her. “Do you need an assistant? I’m afraid I would not be much of a help myself, I’m quite terrible with needle. Dai, on the other hand…” Bell trailed off, wondering if her brother was still as skillful as he was once. Dori shook his head and informed her what he will be fine on his own.

Bell walked back to the kitchen, catching one of the older dwarflings on her way. Judging by his guilty expression he came here to steal some sweets from the kitchens. Bell promised not to tell anyone if he fetched Hjalti’s family. The boy nodded eagerly and set off. Bell shook her head and went to Ori, who had not moved. Bofur was back and was serving breakfast, skillfully stepping over Gloin. Bell sat down next to Ori, waiting for some kind of reaction. The scribe sensed her presence and tilted his face to look at her with one eye. “Mornin’ Bell.” He mumbled sleepily, covering his mouth as he yawned. Bell cackled at the expression on his face and quietly put a cup of tea in front of Ori. He blinked at it a few times, when finally took his cue and started drinking slowly, looking more awake with each sip.

“Why do you look like Oin had kept you up all night listing ways to use chamomile?” Ori groaned, closing his eyes and winced, rubbing his ear. A smirk appeared on Bell’s face. “Are you having hangover? My, Ori, I’m so proud!” Bell cheered, slapping him on his back, her grin growing as he winced. “Anyway, how did you manage to get that drank with Dori’s constant hovering?”

Ori glared at her. It was not really scary or intimidating, considering that he looked like a newly born kitten, with his hair sticking up in all directions. Bell fought a snort, but apparently was not successful enough, because Ori narrowed his eyes at her and glared harder. Bell lost it then, doubling over with laughter. The scribe folded his arms pouting and refused to look at her. Bell gasped for air and raised her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I’m not going to pry. But mayhap you should use the time we have before the rest of the company get here to take care of this cloud?” She gestured at his hair. Ori squinted at the lock of hair that hung over his face and blew it away with a sigh he tried to nod, but winced and clutched his head. Bell rolled her eyes, mostly fond. She took his hand and let her power flow through them. Ori relaxed and smiled.

“Thank you, Bell. I apologize for my behavior, it was improper.” He said, blushing a little. With a smile, Bell waved her hand, shooing him away.

“Do not mention it. Now go, or Kili will not let you live it down.” Ori shoot her a smile full of gratitude and hurried toward his room. Halfway in he suddenly stopped, slapped himself on the forehead and turned to look at Bell.

“How could I forget! My congratulations!” Bell beamed and Ori continued his way.

Bofur finally returned from the kitchens with a huge tray. He put it down in front of Bell with a cheeky bow. “Here, m’Lady, all yer heart can desire.” Bell chuckled and thanked him, digging in. Bofur sat down beside her, sipping something from his tankard. By the time Bell had her full, a lot of the company’s members had joined them. Each one of them (with the exception of Oin, who was probably thinking about Unna) noticed her braid, but said nothing. Bell was silent too, curious who will break first. She noticed them exchanging bags of coins and even a couple of small rubies. Dwalin looked very smug. Bell rolled her eyes at their antics. The only ones still missing were Thorin, Dori (who was busy with Hjalti’s kids) Bifur, Bombur (he went to the kitchens), Balin and the princes. Gloin was still snoring on the floor. The front door opened and Lyramein swept inside. She scanned the room quickly, her eyes zeroing on Bell and she relaxed a bit. With a nod she strode to the human sized table. Bell heard loud voices and had enough time to look at the door, when it opened to allow Hgrodrom and Jor to come in. it was not surprising for her that Hgrodrom was not able to get all ribbons out of Jor’s hair, the knots were too small for his fingers, so Jor now resembled an Ent from her mother’s tales.

They were arguing good naturedly over something, which was not an unusual occurrence. And they were doing it using Sindarin, which, again, was not unusual. For Bell, but not for the company. The moment the couple stepped in, Dwalin stiffened, his expression closing. The rest eyed the pair suspiciously, but Hgrodrom and Jor did not notice, too wrapped up in their bickering. Bell sighed, rubbing her forehead. _“Bakn galikh, Jor, Hgrodrom.”_ Bell greeted, saluting with her cup. Hgrodrom smiled sweetly at her, nodding.

“Indeed, it is. Why did you not warn us before you left? Jor was knocking on your door for half an hour before he understood that something was not right.” He informed her happily, earning himself a hard shove from his dwarf. But he merely laughed and went to get them something to eat.

Grumbling, Jor plopped down next to Bell, rubbing his face and scowling. He was not a morning person. He opened one eye to glare at Bell. _“Bhuel, cad é do leithscéal?”_ He asked impatiently. Bell shrugged carelessly, taking a sip from her cup. She could feel the company’s unease.

 _“Ég vildi ekki að tala við neinn.”_ Jor searched her face, noticed the braid and smirked.

“I see.” Bell bumped their shoulders and stood up, making room for Hgrodrom, who had no trouble arranging himself on the low branch. He even made the motion look easy and graceful.

He offered her a warm smile. _“Til hamingju, litla blóm.”_ Of course he already knew. Those dratted elven senses. Though Bell was not really angry, so she smiled in return and went to sit in the common room. She needed to wait for Thorin and Fili. ‘And probably keep an eye on them, to avoid a bloodshed.’ Bell thought resigned, looking at seething Dwalin and Oin.

‘Well, here we go.’ She sighed inertly as Dwalin marched right toward Jor, grabbed him by the front of his tunic and dragged away from the table. “We need ta talk, cousin.” He growled. Bell stood up and followed them.

**********************************************

Fili slowly regained his conscious. He stared at the wall, listening to the noises around him. The sound of birds’ singing could be heard through the closed shutters, voices came from the dining room. Fili smiled as he listened to Kili trying to quietly prepare for the new day without waking him. He managed to hit something four times and drop something on his foot twice, cursing every time. For these curses their Amad would have washed their mouths with a soap. Fili sighed and sit up on the bed, stretching and staffing a yawn. Something hit him lightly on the cheek. It took him a moment to realize what it was and after that he could not stop the smile from spreading on his face. It was Bell’s bead. He had her bead in his hair. And a courting braid. They had spent the entire night together and it was without any questions the best night in Fili’s life.

He jumped out of the bed, startling Kili, who just came out of the bathroom with a comb stuck in his hair. Kili blinked at him. “Oh, you are awake. I was trying to give you some more time to sleep…” He trailed off, eyes narrowing a fraction. He gasped and gripped Fili’s shoulders. “Is that’s what I’m thinking it is?” Fili laughed, hugging his brother.

“Yes! She said yes!”

Kili cheered loudly, grinning like a loon. “I told you so!” His grin turned into teasing one. “Is that why you came back so late last night?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making kissy faces. Fili snorted and shoved him away.

“How can you think like that? I was a perfect gentledwarf, thank you very much.” He berated his brother mockingly, struggling to keep a straight face. Kili snorted, the look on his face implied that he did not believe him at all. He brightened and started bouncing up and down, excited.

“Oi! I just remembered! Did you see those Northern Lights yesterday? It was like in a fairy tale! The whole town, well, the part that was not asleep, went to look at it! It lasted for two hours at least, surely you saw it too?” Kili finished his rumbling to look at Fili, who was frozen in the middle of tying his boot. Fili gulped, mind racing. Should he tell him the truth? He and Bell did not talk about it, so he did not know if it was supposed to be a secret. Kili was watching him expectedly, eyes eager and happy. Fili pondered for a bit and decided. Somehow, he knew that Bell would not mind him telling Kili.

“Aye, Kee, we saw it. In fact, we caused it.” Kili paused his attempts to make his hair lay straight to look at Fili like he had gone mad. Well, he would have thought that too. Fili patted the space next to him on the bed and Kili slowly sat down, still eyeing him skeptically. Fili took the comb from Kili’s hands and started working on his hair. Slowly, the story about hobbits’ soulmates and Heart Guides came out. By the time Fili finished his tale, Kili’s hair was presentable and Kili himself was sitting on the bed, frowning, deep in thoughts.

“You know,” he said slowly, raising his eyed at Fili, “it sounds awfully familiar. Like I’ve heard it already, I just can’t remember when or where.”

Fili threw his hands up. “What’s that I was thinking too! We really should ask Ori about it. Maybe he knows something, with all those history books he read.” Kili nodded, still frowning. Fili stood up and tugged him to the door. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast. I’ll need to find Bell an-“

_**'Well, here we go.’** _Bell’s voice said and Fili flinched, not expecting it. Kili worriedly placed a hand on his shoulder. “Fee? What’s wrong?” Fili shook his head.

“I… I don’t know, but we need to move.” Bell did not sound angry or scared, but there was a certain edge in the tone of her thought. Can thoughts have an emotional tone? Fili opened the door and went to the dinner room, catching Dwalin’s: 'We need ta talk, cousin.' He and Kili hurried to the room just to see Dwalin drag Jor away, Bell hot on their hills. Hgrodrom was climbing out of the table looking furious. Fili sent Kili a pleading look and motioned at the elf. Kili caught up with his idea and quickly walked to Hgrodrom. Fili himself followed Dwalin.

He went up to the second floor and even from the stairs he could hear a loud argument in the living room: “…BUT HE IS AN ELF!!” Dwalin bellowed.

“TO HELL THAT! HE IS MY ONE AND YOU CAN’T TALL ME WHAT TO DO!” Jor roared back.

“IF YOU BOTH DO NOT SHUT UP THIS VERY INSTANT, I’LL PAINT YOUR HAIR PINK FOR THE REST OF YOUR BLASTED LIVES!” Bell yelled, silencing them.

Fili finally reached the door and slipped into the room. He had to stop, least he would barrel into the remaining part of the table. The whole room was completely destroyed. The furniture was broken and lying in shards haphazardly all over the place. They even managed to break the fireplace, though he was not sure how it was possible. Dwalin and Jor faced each over in the middle of the room, breathing deeply, teeth bared in a snarl, glaring at the opponent. Dwalin had a split lip and his jaw looked like it was going to bruise. Jor had a black eye and a torn sleeve. Bell stood between them. She was unharmed and appeared absolutely pissed off. After glancing briefly at Fili, she smiled and turned her focus back on two dwarrow.

“Now, here’s what we are going to do. You two are going to be civil, polite and most importantly quiet while I talk.” They looked like they wanted to object, but one glare from Bell changed their wish. She continued: “Clear up some space, so we can fit all company. And when we’ll have a long talk.” Jor growled, but obeyed and started picking up the pieces of… the chair maybe? How can one tell… Dwalin followed suit. But they kept some distance between themselves.

Bell walked toward Fili, easily maneuvering through the mess. He reached out for her hands as she walked closer and drew her in an embrace, resting their foreheads together. “Hey stranger, come here often?” Bell greeted with a soft, teasing smile. Fili chuckled.

“I might, if it means that I can see you every time.” Bell smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She sighed, looking over her shoulder. The center of the room was clear, so they could move freely now. Reluctantly, Bell got out of Fili’s arms.

“Can you call the rest in? Lyramein and Hgrodrom too.” Fili nodded and with one last kiss on Bell’s temple he was out of the room. Descending quickly, he found the entire company, with the exception of Dori, standing at the head of the stairs, their expressions troubled.

Thorin stepped forward. “What's going on there?” He demanded, but Fili ignored them in favor of searching for Hgrodrom. He found him sitting on the chair in the corner, Kili and Lyramein beside him. His face was blanc for the first time since Fili met him and he was carefully sipping something from the cup. Fili shifted his gaze back at Thorin, still waiting for answer. He pitched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“I need you to come in the living room.” The company started murmuring. Thorin arched an eyebrow.

“Whatever for?” Fili waved his question off.

“Just go. All of you.” He clarified when he saw that Hgrodrom remained on his seat.

The elf raised his gaze at him, tilting his head slightly. Without a word, Hgrodrom stood up and made his way toward the stairs, followed closely by Lyramein and Kili. The company parted to let them through and hesitantly followed after.

Kili appeared at Fili’s side and whispered: “What happened? Are there any trouble? Hgrodrom was murderous? What’s going on?” Fili motioned him to shut up and was glad when he obeyed. Bofur reached the opened door right after Hgrodrom and Lyramein came in and froze on the doorstep, mouth falling open in surprise. Oin barreled into him, causing them both to stumble inside. Fili rolled his eyes and sidestepped them, walking into the room. He took it in – Hgrodrom was hovering over Jor in one corner, with Lyramein standing guard, Dwalin was fuming in the other, grimacing while Bell cleaned his cut with a cloth.

“What in Durin’s name happened here?” Thorin asked loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Dwalin was about to answer, when Bell clapped a hand over his mouth.

“No. You promised to be silent. So, keep quiet.” Dwalin glared at her, but remained silent. Bell nodded and put her hand down, turning to the rest of the company and gesturing them to come closer. Fili closed the door and went to stand next to Bell. the lass searched the company’s faces, making eye contact with each one. Finally, she cleared her throat and started: “As many of you have already heard, Dwalin and Jor had an argument. It concerned the fact that Hgrodrom is Jor’s chosen partner, as well as the fact that he knows Khudzul.” She glanced at them, to make sure that they are listening. Ori and Kili looked a little sad and concerned; Nori was cleaning his nails with a small knife, pretending not to listen; Bombur, Bofur and Bifur seemed worried; Oin and Gloin – hostile; Thorin and Balin were stiff, but still listened.

Bell leaned on Fili a little, rubbing her arm, there her mark was. She chuckled humorlessly. “But that’s not really the problem, is that?” She asked no one in particular. “You lot were not that angry when you learned about me knowing. But you just can’t accept the concept of an elf knowing Khudzul and being a dwarf’s One.”

Gloin exploded: “How can he be his One? He is an elf! It is unheard of! This khurb-takhrabmî zars-tamanâl cannot be trusted with a pile of sticks, not to mention a dwarrow love!” Bell leveled him with a stern look, that made him stutter and shut up.

“It is not unheard of.” Hgrodrom said quietly from his corner, where he was standing tall and proud next to Jor, his hand on the dwarf’s shoulder. He met company’s stares unflinching. “I’m sure you are aware of Lord Narvi and Lord Celebrimbor’s relationship. And I know that it was not simple friendship, as many inched to think nowadays.”

Dwalin bristled: “And how do we know that yer not makin’ this up?”

Hgrodrom’s eyes turned icy as he gritted through clenched teeth: “It may not seem like it, but I'm over fifteen hundred years old. And as you know, many elves are much older than me. I know several who knew Celebrimbor. And there is no doubt about the truth of their words.” He said with an edge of finality.

“And despite what their relationship was, it does not change the fact that Hgrodrom is my One and I am his.” Jor said lowly, expression solemn. Then, his face turned into sneer. “If ya don’t like it, well, you can shove your opinion up your rear and get the hell out of here!” He all but yelled and Hgrodrom along with Lyramein had to hold him back, so he would not throw himself on Gloin, who was held back by Bifur, Bofur and Bombur.

“Enough!” Bell yelled, stalking in the middle of the room. “You all need to calm down. I can understand your reluctance to trust the elves after all that has happened to you. But was it so terrible in Rivendell? Lord Elrond helped us, absolutely gratuitously, well aware of the consequences of his actions. But that didn't stop him. And he in turn didn't stop us.” Bell paused, turning to catch Thorin’s gaze. “You said that you and Jor were childhood friends, that he had followed you since the fall of Erebor, right?” Thorin nodded, not following. “Thus, you should know him well. Tell me, would he trust someone who didn't deserve it?” Bell questioned.

Fili saw the reflection of internal conflict in Thorin’s eyes, and felt a flicker of hope flare up, then go out as Thorin lifted his chin slightly and said: “The dwarf I knew once would have never trusted an elf.”

Fili and Bell groaned simultaneously. Jor snorted, attracting Thorin’s attention. He had a smirk on his face, but it was bitter, like he knew that his next words will probably cost him his remaining family. “And ye’re askin’ me why I did not return? I knew you would be a stubborn arse about it, all of you.” He turned to Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, and Balin. “If you cannon accept my One, when you cannot accept me as well, seeing as we are one and I will not part with him willingly.” He squeezed Hgrodrom’s hand lying on his shoulder, studying the dwarrow faces.

“We do not choose our Ones. And I would not trade Jor for all the marvels of the Middle-Earth.” Hgrodrom swore solemnly. Jor smiled up at him, his whole face turning loving and adoring. Clearly, Thorin was not expecting that, and was gaping at the pair like a kid in the Market.

Someone cleared their throat, dragging the company’s attention to them. Dwalin stepped forward, sending an unreadable look at Thorin. He stood, facing the couple, searching them for something, only he knew. Satisfied, he nodded and sharply glared at Hgrodrom. “I’m going ta give ya only one chance. Fail, and I’ll skin you alive.” He promised ominously, giving him a tiny bow.

Hgrodrom blinked, dazedly, surprised by sudden declaration. “Thank you. I promise you will not regret it.” Dwalin grunted.

“We’ll see.” He responded and his gaze landed on Jor. “I’m doing this only because you’re a family, you, old rascal.” Jor was grinning by the end of the sentence. He surged forward and banged their foreheads. Hard. Fili heard Bell wince, and when he peeked over his shoulder, he saw her rubbing her forehead. She caught his gaze and stuck her tongue out at him.

Dwalin and Jor let go of each other and Oin stepped closer, gripping Jor’s arm. “Aye laddie. I’m with ya. I’ve found my One only recently, but I’m sure as Hell not letting anything part us.” He received a forehead knock too. Balin silently caught his gaze and gave him a warm smile and a nod. Gloin and Thorin were still fuming. Fili sighed. When, an idea came to his mind.

“Uncle?” He called. Thorin turned to look at him, displeased at the interruption. “Do you know why Hgrodrom has a dwarven name?” Thorin seemed started by the question, whatever he was expecting to hear clearly was not that.

“I was wondering just the same thing myself, actually.” Balin admitted, expectantly glancing at the elf. “Would you mind sharing with us?” He inquired politely, though the curiosity in his eyes were not masked ar hidden. Hgrodrom chewed his bottom lip, looking a little uncomfortable. Fili blinked. That elf has the most un-elvish behavior.

“Sure, but it is quite a long story, I’m sure you would be more comfortable if seated.” Hgrodrom proposed and the company proceeded into the common room on the first floor. Fili and Bell were left alone in the room. Bell threw her arms around Fili’s neck, laughing happily.

“That was brilliant! Maybe Gloin will change his mind, after he hears the story!” Fili beamed down at his One, sneaking an arm around her waist.

“Only Gloin, huh? Not so confident about uncle?” Bell snorted, resting her head on his chest.

“As if. That dwarf needs some common sense to be beaten into that thick skull of his. Though I’m not sure it will help.” Fili was inched to agree with her in this one.

“We’ll have to wait for Amad. She’ll knock it into him, worry not.” Bell made a small sound in the back of her throat.

“Lady Dís, right?” Bell clarified; Fili nodded, playing absently with a stray lock of her hair.

“That’s right. She is the most terrifying dam in the Blue Mountains. Even Dwalin is scared of her.” He whispered lowly, coaxing a snort out of Bell.

_**‘You are ridiculous.’**_

“Ridiculously attractive and handsome you mean?” Fili teased Bell only to receive a perplexed look in return. He frowned. “What?” Bell held his gaze and a moment later he understood what was wrong. Or right, if you ask him.

 _ **‘Nothing. Just seems that we’ve already developed a telepathical bond.’** _Fili stared at her, when grinned.

“So, I do **it like this?’** He asked and was very pleased that the second part was not said out loud. Bell beamed at him.

_**'Aye. Look at you, already a master!’** _She jested warmly, smirking.

**‘I had a wonderful teacher.’** He leaned closer. Bell rolled her eyes.

_**'Flatterer.’**_ Their lips met and all thoughts fled them.

Eventually, they pulled away a little, Bell’s head resting on Fili’s shoulder. “But seriously, we need to talk about the bond.” Bell mumbled; her voice muffled by Fili’s tunic.

“Yeah. You know, Kili was telling me about the magnificent Northern Lights he saw yesterday.” Bell snorted.

“Oh, did he?” Fili chuckled, hand reaching for his bead in her hair.

“That he did. The name is quite fitting, don’t you think?” Bell seemed to consider it for a moment, then nodded, lips quirking in a fond smile.

“Northern Lights, huh? Why you dwarrow need to give everything some kind of pompous name?” Bell teased and Fili gasped in offence.

“Why do you wound me so? I thought you liked us!” Fili whined, while Bell merely rolled her eyes.

“I do. But that does not mean that I have to like everything you lot do.” She pecked him in the lips briefly and tugged him to sit down on a half broken armchair.

Sitting down, they settled into familiar position – Fili’s arm around Bell and her head on his shoulder. “I suppose we’ll need to ask Dai if he learned anything new about soulmates. It might be helpful.” Bell suggested, stroking Fili’s hand absently as her eyes roamed over the destroyed room. Fili hummed.

“How does this bond work, anyway? From what you told me, ours is going to be the most powerful of all the bonds. Do we need to do something to help it develop?” Bell shook her head lightly.

“No, it’ll develop naturally, like the telepathy, emotional and dream share and so on.” Fili frowned as a thought occurred him.

He hesitated for a bit, then took a breath and asked: “When does it start to develop?” Bell tilted her head up to give him a confused look. “I mean, what triggers its development? I know that ours is already there, but I do not understand how.” He explained, gesturing wildly with his free hand.

“Oh.” Bell breathed out. Fili stared in disbelief at the tips of her ears which turned pink.

“Bell?” He called with a smirk. She sighed and replied.

“It starts forming at the moment the pair realizes and admits to themselves their feelings.” Fili searched his memory for that moment. Then gasped, holding Bell a little closer.

“When you saw Dai.” Bell nodded, cuddling closer to him and failing to suppress a shudder. Fili remembered clearly how he wanted to broke Dai’s nose or arm; how he wanted to take Bell away and heal all her pain; how he understood that he loved that little strong woman. Fili hid his smile in her curls and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

 **‘I had a dream, after we walked you home yesterday.’** Fili admitted after a while.

 _ **‘What kind of dream?’**_ Bell inquired, relaxing in Fili’s embrace. Fili nibbled his lip, unsure how to tell her.

“I saw the night of your capture.” This sentence was enough to make Bell tense up and go completely still.

 _ **‘You did?’**_ She asked, her voice small and fragile. Fili hugged her closer, letting her get some comfort from his presence.

 **‘Yes. And before that I was feeling angry and tired. Though I was well rested only a couple of hours ago.’** Bell quietly proceeded the information.

 _ **‘I’ve been having nightmares about that dawn for thirty years. There is more, of course, new additions… and I had one when I went to sleep after meeting Dai again.’**_ She confirmed Fili’s guess. He knew he saw it, knew it was real, and it pained him that she had to go through something like that. And so young. He hugged her tighter.

 **‘You won’t have to deal with this alone anymore.’** He swore.

Bell sighed shakily and stood up. “We shall go join the others. I need to speak with Thorin.” Fili groaned, but followed her, their hands laced as they walked down the stairs. The common room was fairly quiet. Jor, Hgrodrom and Lyramein were nowhere to be seen. In the armchairs near the fireplace, smoking, rested Balin, Thorin, Nori and Bofur. Kili was trying to use jokes and banter to stir Ori up a little, who was sitting at the table. The scribe answered absently and at random, lost in thought, but Kili did not give up. Ori was fidgeting with his sleeve and his eyes darted to the hall when he thought that no one was looking. Fili frowned.

 **‘Why do you think he is so…’** He trailed off, struggling to find the right word, but Bell got his implication.

 ** _‘My guess it’s because of whatever reason he had to get so drunk yesterday.’_ **Fili sent her a disbelieving look as they walked into the room and sat down on the fluffy carpet near in the center of the room.

**‘He got drunk? Ori?** **Are you sure you are not mistaking him with Nori?’** Bell glared at him, and did not answer. Kili got tired of Ori’s not-responses and came over. He flopped down beside Bell and laid his head on her lap.

“Sooo, can I congratulate the newly formed pair?” He asked with a cheeky grin, looking up at them. Fili huffed, irritated a little and Bell pinched Kili’s arm. The dwarf yelped, but did not go away. He lapsed into a long rant about how no one appreciated him and his attempts to make their lives better. Bell tuned his rumbling down, as her brother walked into the room. He was dressed in traditional hobbitish attire – a shirt, trousers and a waistcoat. Though if one was to look closely, they would notice that it was clearly elven made.

“Good morning.” He greeted the dwarrow politely, walking toward the kitchens. From the corner of her eye, Bell noticed Ori go still, then abruptly jump up from the table and muttering something about sketches he ran out of the inn. She and Fili shared a confused look.

“What was that?” Kili voiced their inertial question. But none had answer.

Dai came back with a huge tray of food and casually made his way to them. He sat down next to Fili, putting the tray in front of him. He took two mugs from it, silently holding one out for Bell and the over to Kili. They took it, and he gave the next one to Fili. Bell arched an eyebrow at him. “What? I thought you would like to have a drink.” Dai said a little defensively and self concisely, not meeting their eyes.

An awkward silence fell as Dai focused on his food and the rest of them on their drinks. Dai cleared his throat and turned to look at Fili, intending to ask something, but froze. His eyes went wide and he whipped his head around to look at Bell, when back at Fili. He gaped like a fish, but could not force a word out. Fili watched him confusingly.

 **‘Did I offend him somehow?’** He sent to Bell, who looked rather amused with this situation. She snorted and tapped her courting bead lightly.

Then Fili sent her another confused look, she sighed and took pity on him: _**‘We are twins, Fili, we knew practically everything about each other. He knows how my treoir chroí'. I think it is a shock for him to see it in your hair.’** _

Bell informed him inching her head to Dai, who finally got a grip on himself and managed to wheeze out: “Um, so you two are courting?”

Thorin snapped out of his brooding at these words and glanced at them, not following. Then he noticed identical braids in his nephew and burglar hair. He met Fili’s gaze, young prince straightened up and held his chin a little higher, daring his uncle to object. But he did not. Instead he smiled at Fili and gave him an approving nod. Fili felt a grin appear on his face and a warm fondness rush over him. He felt an answering set of emotions from Bell.

He turned to smile at her and finally answered Dai: “Aye, we are. Since yesterday, actually.” Dai narrowed his eyes for fraction, looking intensely at Fili.

“I hope you asked her properly?” He folded his arms, trying and failing to look scary. Bell’s eye twitched and she glared at Dai.

“I swear, If I hear the word ‘proper’ one more time I’ll stitch the mouth of whoever said it shut.” She threatened sternly and Dai gulped nervously, but refused to back down. Now Fili could see that stubbornness was a family trait.

“I have to made sure he is a good match for you. What he would treat you right.” Fili felt a pang of anger from Bell, but it was stuffed down quickly. She took a deep breath and stood up, throwing Kili on the floor.

“When you can talk to him. And made sure that I have not lost my mind completely, while I speak with Master Thorin.” She said tartly, her gaze icy cold and left without a second glance.

Fili felt bad for Dai, but only a little. He could understand his desire to protect his younger sibling, he was the same with Kili. But Dai did not realize yet that Bell did not need that kind of protection. Well, he’ll have to explain it to the hobbit. Said hobbit looked absolutely miserable as he watched Bell sit next to Thorin and light up her pipe, talking quietly. “Hey,” Fili called softly and Dai turned his gaze at him, reminding the prince of a kicked puppy… or Kili, when he was begging their Amad for a cookie.

“Do not take it personally. She won’t be angry for long. And I know it might be hard, but you need to understand that Bell is not a little girl anymore. She does not need you to look after her like that.”

Dai sagged, defeated and rubbed hid forehead. “I know, but it’s awfully hard. All I can think right now is that my little sister is alive and with me and I need to protect her… and I meant no offence, I just tried to made sure that you are serious about this courtship and know that you are doing.” Dai hurried to assure Fili.

The dwarf held up his hand to stop his nervous rant. “I know that. Bell knows that. But the way you said it, it sounded like you thought she is an unreasonable child, unable to make a conscious decision on her own. For her, it may not be very offensive, but she is still getting used to the fact that you are alive and it is also hard for her. Thus, she snapped on you.” Dai looked ready to object, but Fili did not give him that chance. “You may not think so, but you also need to act accordingly. I do not know how much she told you, but Bell is a damn good warrior and knows how to take care of herself.” Dai considered him for a moment and a sad smile appeared on his face.

“You know her pretty well, don’t you?” Fili’s eyes drifted to rest on Bell, a soft smile tugged on his lips.

“She is my One.” He stated simply, forgetting who he was speaking to.

“Sorry, who?” Dai asked, bewildered. Fili jolted, and shifted his gaze back at hobbit, smiling sheepishly.

“Ones for dwarrow is like your soulmates.” He explained.

“And wat’s soulmate?” Nori questioned, appearing out of nowhere on Fili’s right. Fili had to suppress a flinch. One day that dwarf will get his nose broken for that.

“Yeah, wat’s it?” Asked Bofur, plopping down next to Kili, a huge grin on his face. Fili sent a panicked look to Bell. He forgot to ask if she wanted to tell the company about the bond and whole ‘powers’ thing. As if sensing his question (which she probably did), Bell inched her head to look at him and nodded. He answered in kind ant turned back to the eager dwarrow. It took him some time to recall everything Bell told him about soulmates. Dai interrupted with corrections from time to time, but apart from that was silent.

When he finished his tale, Dai pondered, but managed to ask: “What was the color of your glow?” Fili felt his face heat up a bit.

He shifted, glancing at Kili, but relented: “You saw the Northern Lights last night?”

Dai’s mouth fell open. “What was you?!” He whispered in awe. “But I thought it was a legend.” Fili offered him his most charming smile.

“We actually were going to ask if you knew something else about what kind of bond. It has already started developing, but we are not really sure what to make of it.” Dai blinked, dazed a little.

“I might have read some bits and pieces, but I’ll need some time to remember them. How much has it already developed? What can you do?” He asked eagerly and reminded Fili of Ori. They’ll become good friends for sure.

“Telepathy, dream and emotional sharing so far.” He was cut off as Bell and Thorin started arguing loudly over something.

“You cannot possibly travel in that condition!” Bell pointed out, her hands flying up in irritation.

“My decision is final.” Thorin said stubbornly. “We’ll depart the day after tomorrow at dawn.”

Bell cursed on Hobbitish, making Dai go pink and stalked over to sit down next to Fili. “I swear, one day I’ll box his ears.” She mumbled angrily, leaning on Fili. He reflectively wrapped an arm around her, planting a kiss on her temple.

“Are you leaving already?” Dai asked, looking at the members of the company. It dawned on Fili then, that he had no idea about their quest. From Bell’s tensed shoulders he gathered that she has the same thought. His One sighed, pinched a bridge of her nose and leaned forward a little.

“Yes. You've heard our mighty leader. We need to be on move as soon as we gather supplies.” She said bitterly, letting her irritation slip in her tone.

Dai frowned. “And where are you going?” Bofur and Nori suddenly found the floor more worthy of their interest than this conversation. Traitors. Bell bit her lip, but decided to tell Dai the truth.

“We are on a quest to reclaim Erebor.” Dai’s eyes widened.

“Please, tell me I misheard you and you did not tell that you are going to reclaim a mountain from a dragon!” Oh, so he knows about it. From Bell’s apologetic smile he understood everything and groaned, burring his face in his hands. Dai inhaled loudly, dropped his hand on his lap and looked Bell straight in the eye. “I’m going with you.”

“No.” Bell stated calmly, holding his gaze. Dai fumed and jumped up on his feet.

“And why not?” Bell quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Do you want me to list all the reasons?” Dai spread his arms wide in a silent invitation. Bell huffed. “Alright. You are untrained, not used to the wild and will slow us down.” Harsh, but true.

Dai’s eyes flashed angrily. “I’m an archer and a healer, that have to count.” He insisted.

Bell just stood up and motioned him to follow her. Confused, Fili, Kili, Nori and Bofur followed as well. They left the inn in silence and walked past the party tree to the training ground. Bell walked to the middle, passing the training guards by, not paying any attention to them.

Abruptly she stopped, swirled around, sending a small block of earth at Dai. He squeaked and threw his arms up to cover his face from the blow that never came. He opened his eyes to see the block levitate in front of his face. Bell’s hand was outstretched, then she dropped it down and the block fell as well. “What was that?” Dai demanded angrily, glaring at Bell. “You could have given me a concussion!” Bell did not answer merely hurled another block at Nori this time. He reflectively dodged it; a knife appeared in his hand as he got ready for the next attack.

“BILBO!” Dai yelled, fed up with his sister’s ignoring him. Bell bowed slightly at Nori and turned her attention to Dai.

“You could have stopped it easily.” Dai huffed angrily.

“If you warned me beforehand, maybe I would.”

Bell tilted her head. She raised her voice and called: “Guards!” Five guards training nearby were by her side in a flash. “Tell me, how many times an orc warned you before attacking?” She asked, like she was merely wondering about the weather.

“Never, Commander Baggins.” The guards replied in unison.

Bell sent a pointed look at Dai and waved the guards off. Dai glared at her. “It does not mean that I cannot take care of myself. I trained with a bow every day, and you have an archer among you.” He grumbled, turning to Kili for support, but the dwarf raised his hand in surrender.

“Have you ever been in battle?” Bell asked suddenly, startling Dai.

“Ugm, what?” Bell advanced him slowly.

“Have you ever killed someone?” Dai took a shaking step back.

“No, why are you asking me this?” Bell stopped in front of her twin, her expression deadly serious.

“Because it is one thing to shoot an arrow into the unmoving wooden target. It’s enterally a different thing, to shoot someone alive. It changes you forever, and plagues your dreams. And even if you did kill someone, it does not mean that you’ll not freeze in fear in the face of new danger.”

There was a pain in her voice and posture, that Fili wanted to shoo away. But before he could take a step a voice called: “What’s all that commotion about?” Fili turned his head to watch Sentinels come closer. They all were wearing the armor and cloaks, which looked rather intimidating. Bell cheerfully waved at them, walking to meet them.

“I was just explaining to Dai why exactly it is a bad idea for him to join our quest.” Jor nodded, agreeing with her.

“Aye lad, ya will do no good if ya go with us.” The dwarf threw his arm around Bell’s shoulders and asked her: “When do we leave?” She shrugged his arm off.

“We leave at dawn, the day after tomorrow. And you are not coming with us.”

“WHAT?” Jor exploded, glaring at Bell. she glared back, plopping her hand on her hips.

“You heard me pretty well.” Jor took a menacing step forward, but Hgrodrom put his hand on his shoulder, halting the dwarf.

“Why can’t we join you?” He asked, and Bell noticed that he was quite tense. ‘Oh, he thinks it’s because of him.’ She hurried to explain.

“Those orcs yesterday, I was able to question one. He said that they have an order to kill the halfling and all his companions. I’m not sure if he meant me or Dai, but we are already hunted by Azog. We do not need our group to become even more noticeable. And besides, I need you to go with Gandalf.” Hgrodrom’s eyebrows shot up.

“With Mithrandir? Where is he going?” Bell gulped and clenched her fists.

“Dol Guldur.” Lyramein sharply looked up and Jor cursed. “His friend Radagast saw something suspicious there, and Gandalf decided to investigate. I’d ask you to accompany him.”

Jor nodded curtly. “We’ll go.” Bell let a sigh of relief.

N. “Now we need to gather the supplies, and you need to talk to Helga about the room you destroyed.” Jor groaned, but dutifully turned around and started marching toward the inn, complaining to Hgrodrom. Lyramein went to train with her swords, holding one out to Fili.

 **‘What does she want?’** He asked, while wearily examining the sword. Bell rolled her eyes.

 _ **‘She’s asking you to train with her. She is curious about your twin blades.’** _Fili smirked up at Lyramein, nodded and followed her to the sparring ring. Nori and Bofur made their way to the targets, Bofur dared Nori to hit three targets at once. Kili ran off to train with his bow. Bell and Dai were left alone.

Dai had his arms folded; his gaze firmly turned away from Bell. She sighed, running a hand over her face. “Dai? Look at me.” Dai pouted and jerked further away. Bell shrugged one shoulder, turning around and said, not bothering to stop walking: “Find me when you're done acting like a faunt, then we'll talk.” He heard hurried footsteps and a hand landed on her shoulder halting her.

On reflex she grabbed it, twisted and pinned her opponent to the ground. Then common sense kicked in and she let Dai go. “Sorry, tis a natural reaction for me.” He waved her apology off, standing up and wincing a little as he jostled his arm. Bell reached out, her hand glowing green but Dai shook his head, his own hands glowing white. “Showoff.” Bell mumbled, but there was no heat behind her words.

Dai gave her a crooked smile, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Look, I know I’m not the best choice for some grand adventure. Especially in the company of dwarves, sweet Yavanna, do they even know what manners are? But I want to help.” The Hobbit insisted pleadingly. 

Bell snorted, throwing an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the secluded area there only she was training. “They are a merry band, once you got used to them. Wonderful cooks too, you’ve tried Bombur’s sweet rolls? I would have fought an army for one of those.”

Dai snorted, tugging at his sleeve. Subtly, Bell led them away from prying eyes. She unlatched herself from him and walked a little further into the clearing. It was a fairly large field, without any vegetation or buildings, only bare earth and stones. It was enclosed by high stone walls. Dey looked around with interest and a certain wariness. “Bilbo, what are we doing here?” Bell spread her hand wide, smirking at Dai and swept in a mock bow.

“Here, brother dearest, I train with my powers, so I do not maim someone accidently.” She tilted her head, waiving her hand on the ground, forming a figure from the boulders lying there. “Care to demonstrate what you can do?”

Dai gulped nervously, eyeing the figure with unease. “I’ve never used my powers like that, urm, to combat or fight someone, are you sure it’s a good idea?” Bell let her focus on the figure disappear and it crumbled on the ground.

“I’m not asking you to fight. I’m asking you to show what you can do, so I can understand your powers.”

Dai licked his bottom lip, shifted nervously, but raised his hands hesitantly. Bell tried to offer him her most encouraging smile. Though she was not sure if she was successful, because Hgrodrom once told her that she sometimes smiles like she’s planning to murder someone. Whatever. Bell watched hoe Dai flicked his hands and slowly, the whole clearing was covered with grass, flowers and even a couple of bushes. Bell felt some moss squeeze between her toes. She spied a cluster of daises on her right side. Dai cleared his throat a couple of times, dragging her attention. “Ugm, well, what do you think?” He looked so fragile like that, waiting for her answer like for a death sentence.

Bell smiled tenderly at him and he visibly relaxed. “It’s wonderful, Dai. Oh, could you grow some medicinal herbs please? Oin lost his own in the Misty Mountains, and Unna has only a small stock.” Dai nodded, happy to help. Bell named all the herbs that she thought might be useful to them on the quest and some more only for the town. 

“I guess you won’t let me go with you, no matter what I do or say.” Dai whispered brokenly, eyes on the lavender he was growing. Bell bit her lip, closing her eyes.

“Dai, just think about it from my perspective - I just found out that my brother is alive, that he led a happy life, free of hardships and dangers, while I fought for my life almost every day. I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, no, but to make you understand the difference between us. I've changed, Dai, and so have you. I'm no longer the little girl you protected from the ridicule of our neighbors. I am a warrior who knows how to survive. And I just don't want to lose you right after I found you. I can't promise to come back, I'm not that arrogant to assume that our group can defeat the dragon, but I can promise to do everything I can to survive.” She vowed, hugging her crying twin.

“You know, Fili said something similar earlier.” Dai mumbled into her shoulder. Bell hummed.

“Oh, did he now? Well, he can be rather smart, when he wants to.” She replied cheekily and felt Dai snort.

“I’m sorry. I just can let go of me ‘big brother’ role.” Dai muttered, wiping his face. Bell only smiled.

Dai grew everything. All the herbs were divided by type, but it still turned out to be quite an impressive bunch. Bell had to pull Kili away from the targets by the ear to help them carry the herbs. All the way to the inn, he wailed, complained, and whined that he was allergic to something in the bundle. He even tried to sneeze and make pitying eyes at Bell and Dai, but they were adamant. And that procession stumbled into a common room, where both healers, looking at each other with loving eyes, discussed the best way to treat festering wounds.

Kili rounded his eyes, threw the herbs on the table, said he was sick, and disappeared into his room. Bell shook her head lightly and saw Dai mirroring her motion. “Oin, Unna? We’ve got some herbs for you.” They both perked up at the word ‘herbs’ and all but shoved the Holbytla out of their way. Unna’s eyes narrowed, then she noticed verbena.

“And there exactly did you find those herbs? I’ve been searching them for weeks!” Bell tapped her nose comparatively, smiling slyly. Oin looked up, frowning.

“What didja say?” Bell sent Dai a meaningful look, nodding at the dwarf. Dai sighed, resigned and coughed into his fist.

“Um, Master Oin? Would you want me to cure your hearing?” Oin blinked at him, then raised an eyebrow in Bell’s direction.

“Is this lad serious?” Bell nodded. Oin sighed and gave Dai a stern look. “Mess up and I’ll skin you alive.” Dai gulped, panic clear in his eyes. He stuttered, but asked Oin to come with him to the garden, Unna went with them, curious.

On their way out, they passed Ori, who tripped over his own foot. Dai rushed at his side to help him up. “Are you alright, Master Ori?” He questioned, worriedly checking the dwarf over for any injures. Ori blushed bright red, stuttered a quiet: ‘I’m fine, thank you’ and all but ran into his room. Dai watched him go, confused and a little sad.

But Oin poked him in the shoulder, barking: “Hurry the hell up, I’m not getting any younger here!” And they finally left.

Bell watched the whole exchange with keen and couriuos eyes. Something was not right. But she won’t pester Ori about it right now. Instead, she went to check on the living room and found Jor and Dwalin there. It was rather hilarious. Both warriors were wearing pink aprons, while moping the floor. They bickered and laughed, so Bell decided not to disturb them, walking slowly to the room, there Dori was working.

She knocked on the door, received a muffled: “Come in!” and did that was told. Bell stopped abruptly at the sight. The entire room was littered with children's clothing of various sizes, colors, and styles. Bell knew that dwarves worked quickly, with zeal and skill, but she never imagined it to be done so quickly... this was the first time she had seen it. Dori glanced at her briefly, smiled, and went back to work. He was sewing a sleeve to a light green tunic.

“Dori, you did a marvelous job! And in such a short time!” The dwarf smiled at the praise, tying the knot and cutting off the rest of the thread.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve done more in shorter time. But I have to admit, it feels wonderful to work again! Here, try this one.” He searched through the pile of clothes on the bed, until he found what he was looking for. It was a blue ankle-length dress made in the dwarven style. It was accompanied by a wide leather belt, which had several attachments for a bag of herbs and throwing knives. Despite its apparent simplicity, the dress looked worthy of the nobility.

“Dori, you shouldn't have...” Bell started but Dori interrupted her with a huff.

“Nonsense, I wanted to! You've done so much for us, I had to thank you in some way. Now, go try it, and tell me if it needs any fitting.” He ushered her into a small fitting room. Bell rolled her eyes fondly, but obliged, taking off her clothes and putting the dress on. It fitted perfectly. The burglar straightened it and stepped out of the room. Dori turned to look at her and gasped, clapping his hands, his eyes watering.

Bell swirled around, flaunting, a smile danced on her lips. “Well, how do I look?” She asked cheekily. Dori merely gestured at the full-length mirror. Bell strolled toward it and stared. She looked like one of those nobles she’d seen in Rohan. Not believing her eyes, she turned to look helplessly at Dori, who was now wiping tears from his face .“Oh, Dori, it is so beautiful, I cannot find words to express how grateful I am for such gift.” The dwarf waived her words off and crushed her in a bear hug. Which she returned in kind. Ten minutes later, Bell, still in her dress, the rest of her clothes in the bag, walked out of the tailor’s room. She dropped the bag in Fili’s room, figuring that she’ll take it later. She informed Fili about it via their bond, and received a joyful retelling of his training with Lyramein.

Bell chuckled, walking out of the room and barreling into someone. She managed to stay on her feet only because the person grabbed her forearms. “Thanks.” She mumbled, looking up at sheepishly smiling Ori. His eyes widened when he noticed her dress and he let out a loud whistle. “Bell, you look magnificent! When Fili sees you, he'll drop dead for sure!” Bell snorted, regaining her balance and letting Ori’s hands go.

“Aww, thank you, my friend.” A teasing comment was on the tip of her tongue, then she looked closely at Ori. His hair was ruffled, like he’s been running his hands through it too many times. Clothes disheveled and fingers all covered in ink. Bell learned a lot about her dwarven companions during their adventure – that Thorin’s favorite dessert is chocolate mousse, that Kili becomes incredibly tactile after a nightmare, that Bifur loves carrots, Dwalin always checks the space around the camp before going to bed, Oin can fall asleep anywhere and any way, Bofur knows a huge variety of tavern songs and surprisingly a couple of elven romance verses, Dori grows tea, Nori cannot stand the cold, Bombur likes to spend his free time making various combinations of spices, Gloin has small bags of money sewn into the hem of his cloak, tunic and pants, Balin enjoys telling legends and stories from dwarven culture, Fili falls asleep faster if he sings a lullaby, and finally, Ori had a habit to write and pace a lot when he was stressed.

Bell took hold of Ori’s hand and tugged him into Fili’s room. Kili was, according to Fili, on the training ground. He had found Dai and bullied him into an archery competition. Nori was making bets with everyone there. Bell advised Fili to stay out of it and he agreed. Flopping down on the bed, Bell tugged Ori to sit next to her. He refused to meet her gaze, instead he was staring at his boots like they held the answers on all questions in the Middle-Earth. Bell decided to be bold. “Ori, I’m not going to pry, but I can see that something is bothering you,” Ori curled into himself, but remained silent, “I consider you a friend and it pains me to see you in such distress. Please, if you do not want to share with me, talk at least to someone, or if you do not want to talk, let me help you in some other way. But please, do not close up.” She pleaded him, trying to sound assuring and calming. Ori abruptly raised his head, staring at her with big, watery eyes. Without a second thought, Bell enveloped him in a hug. He stiffened for a moment, but soon threw his arms around her and started sobbing. Bell rubbed soothing circles on his back, letting him cry. Eru knows, he needs it.

Eventually, the tears subdued and Ori pulled away, wiping his face with a sleeve. “Sorry you had to witness that.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

“Don’t mention it. We all have our moments, there is nothing to be ashamed of.” Bell assured him. “Do you feel any better? Want me to make some apple pie?” Ori snorted, shaking his head.

“Thank, but no… can I tell you something?” He asked suddenly, looking up at Bell. There were emotions hidden in the deps of his eyes, which he tried to suppress. Bell gently squeezed his hand.

“Of course, you can. But if you are not sure, it can wait.” Ori shook his head wildly.

“No, if I do not tell it now, I never would be able to forgive myself.” He took a deep breath, gathering all his courage and said in a rush: “IthinkyourbrotherismyOne.” And leaned back, as if waiting for a hit. It took Bell a couple of second to decipher what he had said, and when she did, she could not help but stare, her mind going blank. From the back of her mind, there Fili’s constant presence was settled, Bell received a flood of concern and worry, but she paid it no mind. Realizing, that Ori was in near tears once again, Bell snapped herself out of the stupor, summoning a grin.

“Well, I guess he took after our mom more than we originally thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Bakn galikh, Jor, Hgrodrom – Good morning, Jor, Hgrodrom  
> Khurb-takhrabmî zars-tamanâl - Horse-riding tree-dweller  
> Hobbitish  
> Bhuel, cad é do leithscéal? – Well, what’s your excuse?  
> Ég vildi ekki að tala við neinn – I didn't want to talk to anyone  
> Til hamingju, litla blóm – Congratulations, little flower  
> Narvi lived in Khazad-dûm during the height of its glory. He formed a friendship with the Elf-lord Celebrimbor, the master artificer of neighboring Eregion. Together they made the mighty Doors of Durin that guarded the West-gate of the Dwarven city.  
> Celebrimbor was the son of Curufin, fifth son of Fëanor. Aside from his grandfather, Celebrimbor was the greatest craftsman in the history of Middle-earth, and his forging of the Rings of Power led to the dominion and eventual downfall of Sauron in the War of the Ring.  
> Ori and Dai is not the only surprise couple I've been planning to make. There are some hints, I'm sure you will realize quickly who I am talking about)


	11. Eleven: In which Bell meets a new/old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Do. Not. Have. Enough. Time. To. Write. So the chapters will be released less frequently, about once every two weeks or so. I'm not sure.  
> We're finally at Beorn's! Small things happen, big things happen, Dai's embarrassed and Bell's enjoying it.

Ori stared at Bell, his jaw dropped. “You are… you are not mad?” He mumbled uncertainly, fidgeting with his braid, eyes downcast.

Bell huffed a laugh, sent Fili a quick: _**‘I’m busy, love drama**_ ’ and reached out to take Ori’s hand.

“Why should I be? In fact, I’m rather happy for you.” She assured Ori, then frowned, muttering: “If he is your One. How can you even tell?” Ori visibly relaxed, some tension bled out of his shoulders. He gave Bell a lopsided smile and hurriedly dropped his gaze. Bell nudged him lightly. “Come on, Ori. I’m curious, not judging or disapproving.” Ori perked up and peeked at her.

“Fili did not tell you?” Bell smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Ugmh, you see, we were preoccupated with other things, like, our impossible bond, new powers and all…” Ori nodded, then froze.

“Wait, what bond? What powers?” He squeaked in a panicked voice, struggling to remain still. Bell placed both her hands on his shoulders, stopping his panic.

“Breathe, Ori, breathe. In and out, follow my lead.” She took a deep breath, Ori mimicked her and slowly let it out. They repeated the motion a couple of times until Ori calmed down.

Rubbing soothing circles on his back, Bell quietly told Ori about soulmates, the bond, the glow and _treoir chroí_. Ori listened silently, afraid to miss even a single word. When Bell finished, he bombarded her with questions: “Do Hobbits’ soulmates differ from Holbytla’s? How do you know that a person is your soulmate? How intense is the glow? What if you make a mistake? Oh, Mahal, what if he's my One, but I'm not his soulmate? And why does the part about glow and tattoos sound so familiar?” He muttered, voice ranges from frustrated, scared, and a little hysterical to curious, tired, and panicked.

He fisted his hair in his hands and Bell had to gently pry them away, lest he rip it off. “Ori, Ori, calm down. Do not overthink things that have yet to happen. Now, focus and answer my question, how do you recognize your One?” Ori snapped out of his panic and looked up at Bell.

“Um, well, it depends… some need time to recognize their One, others know instantly… I knew the moment our gazes met. I felt a wave of warmth rush over me, it felt like coming home…” A goofy smile appeared on his face, as he recalled the moment. He noticed that Bell was watching him and ducked his head, embarrassed, blushing red.

Bell bit back a snort and patted Ori’s back. “It’s pretty much the same for us. I did not know immediately that Fili is my soulmate, but I felt more comfortable in his presence, and when I realized it, well, it was like something finally fall back into its place inside me… like my search was done.” Bell felt a dreamy smile tug the corners of her lips and she let it appear. She squeezed Ori’s hand reassuringly, beaming at him. “If you feel like he is your One, then I’m sure he is. Just talk to him, tell him about yourself.”

Ori shook his head vigorously. “But what if I say or do something wrong? What if I won’t be able to think about an interesting topic? Oh, Mahal, what if he’ll think I’m an idiot?” A vague questioning feeling tingled slightly in Bell’s mind, as if responding to her exasperation. Fili clearly was dying of curiosity, but was smart enough not to pry.

 _ **‘I’ll tell you everything later. Oh, and could you talk to Dai? He should be in the garden with Oin and Unna.’** _She could practically feel Fili’s sigh.

 **‘You are lucky you are cute.’** Came his response; Bell sent him a wave of affection and gratitude.

She turned her attention back to Ori, who was now wriggling the hem of his tunic, chewing his lower lip. Bell tenderly took his hands in hers. “Ori, you are smart, caring and funny. Dai will never take you for an idiot. I can tell that he likes you already.” The scribe’s eye shot up so fast, Bell was afraid he hurt himself.

“You think so?” He asked hopefully. Bell smiled gently, straightening his wrinkled tunic and patting him on the chest.

“I know so. Now, come on, let’s find your brother. I need his help with something.”

**********************************************

Fili was slowly strolling through the garden, trying to catch a glimpse of Dai. He had met Oin and Unna at the entrance. They said he stayed behind, though did not say why. Fili was too afraid to ask, seeing how the couple was wrapped in each other, and won’t hesitate to whack him over the head with a stick or something worse, should he distract them.

So, here he was, searching for a hobbit in the garden, and while it was not hard for him to find Bell, Dai proved to be entirely another case. Sighing, Fili ducked under some low hanging brunch, focusing on Bell’s emotions. They were a weird mix of fondness, irritation, affection, anger and if he focused enough, he could feel her desire to slap Ori over his head, to stop his unfounded panic. Fili was very curious what was that all about, why Ori was worrying about romance all of the sudden, what does Dai have to do with it? So lost in his musings, Fili failed to notice that his surroundings. He collided with someone and almost fell, but managed to regain his balance. The second person was not so lucky.

Dai landed on his back with dull thud. “Sorry! Was not looking where I was going.” Fili hastily apologized, pulling him on his feet and dusting his clothes off.

Dai offered him a crooked smile, trying to seem collected and calm, but Fili easily saw a whirlpool of emotions in his eyes. “Oh, Master Fili, no need to apologize, I should have payed more attention to my surroundings as well. Did you go out to enjoy the beauty of this wonderful garden? I do not know half of these plants and that’s quite distressing thought.” Dai attempted to joke, struggling to keep his act together.

Fili grinned, throwing his arm around Dai’s shoulders. “Actually, I was looking for you.” Dai tripped over his own foot in surprise. Fili caught him before he could fell face first on the ground.

“You were? Bu-but whatever for?” He spluttered, eyes wide and unguarded. Fili grinned wider and guided him to the bench. He plopped down on it, patting space beside him. Dai uncertainly sat down as well. Fili cocked his head, taking in Dai’s appearance. His hair was disheveled, eyes slightly red and lower lip swollen.

Fili sighed. **‘I found him, do I need to ask something specific?’** He sent to Bell, while pretending to examine Dai, who shifted under his searching gaze, obviously uncomfortable.

 _ **‘No, minn ljón, I just worry about him. He will have to stay back and watch us go. Imagine if it was Kili in his place.’** _Fili’s breath painfully caught up in his chest. He slowly exhaled and looked up at the distressed Holbytla.

“Master Baggins? I know you do not know me well enough to trust me or believe anything I say, but please listen.” That drew Dai’s attention from the flower he was staring at to Fili. The prince sighed, running a hand through his hair. A wooden bead tapped him lightly on the cheek and he could not contain his smile. Dai’s gaze was zeroed on the bead, like he was in some kind of trance. “I know how hard it is to not let your protectiveness completely take over you. I understand the feeling perfectly well.” Fili chuckled, recalling how hard it was to stay still when Kili was sparring for the first time.

Dai did not reply, merely continued staring at his bead. Fili huffed, running a hand over his face in exasperation. “Look, I know you are not happy with Bell’s decision to come with us, but I swear on my life – I’ll do everything to keep her safe.” Dai snorted, looking straight into Fili’s eyes for the first time. The prince was startled upon seeing raw grief reflecting there.

“Do you really think that your promise will make me feel better?” Dai all but snarled, a hint of sarcasm slipping into his voice. Fili raised his hands up in placating gesture, arching his brow at Dai. The hobbit must have realized that he had said, because he flashed bright red and started mumbling apologies. Fili cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Tis alright, Master Baggins. And no, I do not think my promise will make you feel better. Nothing will, believe me.” Fili said, smiling. 

Dai recoiled, lowering his watering gaze on the ground. “I do not want to lose her again…” He whispered brokenly, turning over and over something small in his hands.

Fili tentatively placed his hand on his, stilling them. “I know. And I feel the same. Your sister is my One, I cannot imagine living my life without her. So, I won’t. She will survive, as well as the rest of the company. I refuse to accept any other outcome.” Fili stated stubbornly, waiving his free hand in the air, making his point. Dai stared at him, mouth agape. He closed it quickly with a click, his gaze dropping onto their hands.

“…Thank you, Master Fili. I needed to hear that there would be someone looking out for my _pryf tân._ ” Fili snorted, making Dai glance up at him in confusion.

“What?” Fili snickered harder.

“As if she needs someone to look after her. Bell is a force to be reckoned with.” He sighed dreamily, feeling a tingle of weird mix of irritation, amusement and fondness from Bell in answer for his own emotions. He focused back on Dai, offering him a goofy smile. “Besides, she has the whole company wrapped around her finger. We love her too much to let something happen to her.”

Dai huffed a little laugh, seemingly in better mood than he was, but some sadness still lingered. He bit his lip, glancing up at Fili, as if hesitating to do something. Fili waited patiently, letting Dai gather his wits. Eventually the hobbit sighed, run a hand through his hair and huffed a nervous giggle. “I… um… you see… I wanted to ask you one more thing.” Fili made a ‘go ahead’ gesture with his hand, tilting his head to the side. Dai blushed a little, licking his lips. “I, well, it’s about Master Ori-“

“Ori?” Fili blurted in surprise, interrupting Dai. He turned even redder, looking away in embarrassment.

“Khm, yes, Master Ori. Did I offend him somehow? Have I broken one of your customs?” He asked desperately, confusing Fili further.

“I don’t think so?” Fili offered hesitantly, trying and failing to calm down the distraught hobbit. “Why? Did he say something to you?” Dai shook his head, eyes wide.

“No, goodness gracious, no! He was perfectly polite all the time!” He glared at stunned Fili, hands on his hips, and then unexpectedly became sad once more. “I just… he took one look at me that morning and all but bolted away…” Dai trailed off, sniffing and Fili noticed with alarm that his eyes were watering as well.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” He hurried to assure Dai, desperate to prevent him from crying. “Ori is just… ugmh… he’s just shy sometimes!” Fili tightly clinged onto that thought, happy to get at least some excuse. Dai hesitantly raised his eyes at Fili, a hint of hope reflected in them.

“Shy?” He murmured quietly, wiping his nose with a handkerchief. Fili grinned, throwing his arm around hobbit’s shoulders and squeezing lightly.

“Awfully so. I’m sure that whatever happened this morning was just one big misunderstanding. In fact, you should go talk to him.” He said, clapping his hands excitedly. 

“What?!” Dai squeaked, in high pitched voice, startling a couple of birds on the tree. Fili winced, jumped on his feet and tugged Dai after him.

“Yes, that's exactly what you should do. I’m sure Ori would be absolutely thrilled to talk to you!” He ignored Dai’s stuttering protests as he led him toward the garden’s exit. He rounded the corned and bumped into someone. But this time he was the one to fall. Fili glanced up, a heated insult on the tip of his tongue, only to gape at the sight before him.

Bell was watching him with a slightly concerned look, reaching down. “Hey, you alright? Daydreamed too much?” She teased Fili with a small smirk quirking on her lips. The prince remained on the ground, staring at Bell. She was wearing a dress. And not just a dress, but a blue one in the color of the Durin line. Fili could not stop staring, his heart racing in his chest. She looked absolutely gorgeous, like a real dwarven princess. And she was speaking to him, but Fili did not hear a word, too focused on staring. He forced himself to snap out of his daze and pay attention to his One. “- even listening to me?” Bell questioned, an amused gleam in her eyes.

Fili gave her a cheeky smile, standing up swiftly and enveloping her in his arms. “I admit, I was not. Got too distracted by your striking beauty.” Bell arched an eyebrow at him, leaning back slightly to see his face.

“Oh? So you like me just because I’m pretty? I knew it! I should have never trusted you!” She wailed dramatically, throwing an arm over her face and going limp in Fili’s arms.

Fili gasped, catching her deftly. They both bursted into a laughing fit, as Fili hauled Bell upright gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, cackling. Fili felt an enormous wave of love rush over him then he looked down at the lass in his arms. Abruptly, she pulled back, stumbling. “Bell? Something wrong?” She ignored Fili’s concerned question, instead rolling up her left sleeve. “What are you-“ Fili halted his question, his eyes widening.

There, at the base of Bell’s wrist, appeared a small sapling. The pair watched it grow in awe, holding their breath. Slowly, it began to twining around her arm like an outlandish bracelet. Fili looked closely and realized that he recognized this flower. It was lavender, exactly the same color as the one that had been woven into his flower crown all those months ago. He heard a gasp on his right and flinched, only now remembering that they were not, in fact alone.

Dai was looking at Bell’s wrist with barely concealed awe and excitement, Ori was no better. “It’s true. It really is true!” Dai whispered, a huge smile spreading on his face.

“Bell told me about it, but to actually see it… I have sooo many questions” Ori replied, staring at the flower as well.

Fili saw Bell subtly nudge Dai with an earth wave. Her twin stumbled a little, flashed and then offered Ori a hesitant smile. “I, ugh, I can answer any questions you might have, Master Ori. But only if you want me to, It would not be polite to impose my company-“ Dai rambled until Bell gently cut in, winking at Ori.

“I’m sure Ori would love that. Right?” Ori’s cheeks dusted with pink and he ducked his head, muttering a quiet “I would.”

Dai’s head shoot up abruptly in bewilderment. “You do?” He could not help but clarify. Ori nodded shyly, offering Dai a sheepish smile. Bell ushered them into the garden and tugged Fili away to give the couple some privacy. They walked away, sighing in unison.

“Honestly, these two need to sit down and talk.” Bell complained half-heartedly leaning into Fili. He hummed, eyes still on her new tattoo.

“Why lavender?” He murmured, barely audible. That drew a chuckle from Bell.

“You don’t get it? It’s our flower, and the first thing I ever gifted you.” Fili swiped his finger over the flower, the tip tingling with some weird energy.

“But it was not only it in the crown.” He frowned down at Bell, meeting her laughing eyes.

“Well, lavender’s meaning clearly matched your feelings better.” Fili cocked his brow.

“Oh? And what meaning it would be? As far as I recall it was ‘friendship’, ‘affection’, ‘fidelity’, ‘happiness’, ‘peace of mind’, ‘admiration’ and ‘sophistication’. So which one?” He watched with a pleased pang how Bell’s eyes widened slightly.

“You remember that?” She whispered. Fili bended down to rest their foreheads together.

“Of course I do. I remember everything about you.”

Bell blushed, but did not pull away. “There is another meaning I did not tell you before.” Fili opened his eyes and saw a small, soft smile quirking up Bell’s lips.

“Can’t you guess?” She teased quietly, leaning up, their lips brushing.

Fili smiled. “Love.” He stated confidently and covered her lips with his, enjoying the kiss. They broke apart after two minutes, smiling. Fili felt his right arm tingle, so her let go of Bell and rolled the sleeve up. There, around his wrist the identical flower was already formed.

 _ **‘I think it grew at the same time with mine. We were just too engrossed in mine to notice.’**_ Bell concluded, smiling softly down at the flower. Fili chuckled, his eyes roaming over Bell.

 **‘Do you think it’ll stay?’** Fili wondered absently.

 _ **‘We’ll see.’** _Bell replied vaguely, leaning up to kiss him again.

 **‘By the way, where did you get this dress? It looks incredible on you.’** Fili asked. Bell stepped back with playful smirk dancing on her face. She twirled around, showing off.

 _ **‘Dori made it for me. Although I have no idea how. He did not have my measures.'** _She admitted with a frown. Fili snorted, stepping closer and gathering her into his arms once more.

**‘I knew Durin’s blue would suit you.’**

_**'It’s Durin’s blue?! Oh, I’m sooo going to strangle Dori.’** _Bell fumed angrily, ready to turn around and march straight to the dwarf. With am amused chuckle, Fili caught her hand and tugged his irritated One back to his chest.

 **‘You can always do that later, amrâlimê.’** Bell’s eyes widened a fraction, then she beamed at Fili and surged up to kiss him.

The next day passed very quickly. Every member of the company was busy preparing for departure. Bombur and Dai were preparing the supplies and food, Bofur and Bifur helped to pack them; Gandalf, Balin, Thorin and Hjalti were planning the route, swearing and arguing hotly; Gloin helped Oin and Unna to disassemble medical herbs and decide what they want to do with their courtship; Ori, who returned after a conversation with Dai in the garden much more cheerful and happy than before was busy writing down their adventures; Dori, who somehow managed to finished making clothes for the locals in the previous day, was mending the company’s clothes, and in some cases just made new; Nori disappeared early in the morning after receiving a secret order from Thorin; Fili and Kili were busy checking the condition of weapons and armor - a rather boring assignment, but still important; Bell, Hgrodrom and Lyramein were instructing Lonskjald; Jor and Dwalin were training a squad of guards, yelling and barking orders. Bell was darting among the townsfolk, seeing to their needs.

The moment of departure came pretty fast. It was decided that Hgrodrom, Jor, Lyramein and Dai would accompany them to Beorn’s house. And while Thorin insisted that they had no need to stay there, Bell sharply pointed out the fact, that some members of their company were still recovering from their wounds. “Besides,” Bell huffed in irritation, glaring at the king, “Beorn lives near Mirkwood. Mayhap he has some valuable information.” Thorin could not argue with that. So, here they were: yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes, the company stood in front of the Eastern exit. Hjalti, Lonskjald, Unna and a couple of guards were seeing them off. Bell, not caring even in the slightest about Dai’s scandalized gasp, threw her hands around each dwarf, hugging them tightly.

Lonskjald gripped her forearm, murmuring: “Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû.” Bell’s lips curled in a smile. “Mukhuh mabaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal.” The guard nodded seriously an released her, stepping back. Bell swiftly found Fili in the crowd and slipped her hand in his, enjoying the small jerk of surprise she caused. Giving her dwarf an innocent smile, she kissed him in the cheek and focused her attention at Thorin and Hjalti, her eyes stopping briefly on the pair of healers – Unna could not leave the Town, being their only healer, so they will see each other again only after Erebor was reclaimed.

Hjalti sighed heavily, watching them with watered eyes. “Mukhuh bekhazu Mahal tamrakhi astû.” He finally said, waiving them off. Bell gave him a cheeky salute, receiving a curse in answer and with a laugh, turned around to lead the company.

Fili was walking with Bell, Gandalf and Thorin in front of the group, watching their surroundings curiously. When they all left, Bell turned back to the way they’ve came from and with a swirl of her foot brought down the cave’s entrance. The boulders hit the ground with loud scratching and booming noise. The company members all winced, while Lyramein examined the result blankly, then nodded her approval, strolling away to scout ahead. “Mahal’s balls, lass, what are you doing?” Dwalin growled loudly, rubbing his ear and shaking his head in attempt to clear it.

Bell threw him an unamused look, slowly walking after Lyramein. “Just a precaution. There is a pack of orcs on our tail, possibly two. I do not want them anywhere near the Town while we’re away.” She explained softly, thoughtfully scanning the horizon and only squeezed Fili’s hand when he took hers. Dwalin considered her reply for a moment, then with a nod went to interrogate Jor about his axe. Hgrodrom was nowhere in sight, so Fili assumed that he was with Lyramein, since Jor and Bell were both calm.

The prince glanced at the others – Gandalf was walking with Balin and Thorin, talking quietly; Oin was loudly lamenting the fact that he had to leave his One so soon after finding her and Gloin was nodding sympathetically (Fili had a feeling, that Oin was going to be as bad as Gloin when it came to his One); Bofur had an arm thrown over Nori’s shoulders, the pair was laughing loudly at some story, Bombur watched them with a weird look, Fili could not quite decipher; Bifur was muttering to himself half on Westeron, half on Khudzul; Dori was giving Ori and Dai who fell a little behind, not even noticing that, worried glances; Kili was happily bouncing forward, whistling some cheerful tune. He felt his brother’s gaze on him, winked and pointed his chin at Bell, making kissy faces. Bell must have noticed that, because the next moment, Kili tripped over a rock that had not been on the road before and fell, groaning. Fili and Bell resolved into giggles, sharing a mischievous look.

It was nearing the afternoon when Fili heard Dai’s awed gasp and felt a spark of surprise from Bell. Raising one brow in question he followed her line of sight. His eyes fell on the fields filled with flowers. They were huge and it was obvious that they were looked after. Fili didn’t know much about flowers, but the admiring sighs from Dai and Oin helped him a little. There were different kinds of clover, daisies, tulips and other flowers whose names even the hobbits did not know. Bees circled above all those flowers. They were also about three or four times bigger than usual. They buzzed, hummed, but did not touch the travelers. Fili still tried to stay away from them. Just in case... 

“Ah! We are getting near." Said Gandalf in a pleased tone. "This is the edge of bee hives." He informed them, eyes twinkling with excitement. After a while they reached a wooden house. It was also really big and surrounded by various trees. Fili had to crank his neck to see the end of it. Gandalf turned to the company with somber expression. Lyramein and Hgrodrom slipped through the trees and came to a halt behind Jor, habitually flanking him, Hgrodrom’s hand resting on Jor’s shoulder. “You had better wait here.” Said the wizard to the dwarves, raising up his hand to stop a stream of their arguing and angry voices. “I’ve told you already - he is not over fond of dwarves.” The company quieted a little, but were still glaring at Gandalf. “Thus, it would be better if he didn't see the dwarves first. Mr. and Mrs. Baggins will accompany me and when I call or whistle begin to come after me - you will see the way I go - but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. It’ll help Beorn to get used to you a little, or so I hope.” He said.

Fili heard Bell mumble in exasperation under her breath: “Oh, doesn’t that sound familiar now?” Thorin stepped forward and was about to give Gandalf a piece of his mind, but Jor beat him on that.

“Ya want ta take the most vulnerable member of the company with ya to meet a huge unpredictable beast?” He snorted in disbelieve, folding his hands on his chest. “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” The company started arguing once more, but Gandalf thrusted his staff hard on the ground, silencing them all.

“This is the only right decision - Mr. Baggins is the only one of us who doesn't pose any threat.” Gandalf argued hotly, ignoring Dai’s protesting squeak. “It would be better to show it to Beorn.”

“And what about Bell?” Hgrodrom inquired, tilting his head in curiosity. Fili glanced at his One. Today, she decided to wear a deep green tunic, brown pants and her customary belt with knives and elven sword, her haladie neatly hidden (Fili still could not figure out exactly where she was hiding that thing. It is double bladed dagger, for Mahal’s sake!) Her hair was tucked in a bun with the exception of two braids – family and courting ones, no paint on her face so it was her usual travelling look. She arched an eyebrow at Hgrodrom.

“What about me?” She asked lightly, but Fili caught a note of mischief in her tone. Hgrodrom snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You do not look all that innocent. You should have worn a dress or a skirt if you wanted to appear harmless, though I doubt that would help.” He suggested teasingly, dodging a small pebble Bell threw at him with a laugh.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She assured the elf and smiled at Fili, who refused to let her hand go, instead clutching it tighter.

 _ **‘I’ll be alright, Cariad. And if something does happen, you will know about it immediately.’**_ Bell gently coaxed her hand out of Fili’s death grip and pecked him on the lips, stepping away. Gandalf huffed in irritation and started marching away.

“Come on, Baggins twins! There is a gate somewhere round this way.” And with that he went off along the hedge taking the frightened Dai and laughing Bell with him.

They walked forward, around the house and into the field behind it. A couple of beautiful houses were grazing there. Bell could not decide if they were normal in size or not. Gandalf led them forward, not bothering with the horses. And now, there were rhythmic sounds of ax blows. And then, in the middle of a small clearing Bell Saw a figure. It was a giant man with long pitch-black hair, piercing grey eyes and a grim expression on his face. Bell scanned him with _sjón_ , and was surprised to learn exactly _how_ huge he was. While she was used to be in a presence of beings who could possibly hurt her and was fine with it, Dai was not. Bell could feel his fear, so she reached back and squeezed his hand reassuringly. She looked at the man again - Beorn was clothed in a tunic made of wool down to his knees, and was leaning on a large axe. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked gruffly, standing in front of them and towering tall above Gandalf. Dai gulped nervously beside Bell, shifting from foot to foot. Bell could sympathize, compared to Beorn they were awfully tiny and it was not the best feeling in the world.

“I am Gandalf.” The wizard introduced himself with a welcoming smile.

“Never heard of him.” The man cut off curtly and Gandalf’s face fell. Bell could not help herself – she snorted, which prompted Beorn to look down at her and Dai, who was desperately trying not to faint. "And what's those little fellows?" He asked, scooping down to frown at the hobbits with his bushy eyebrows. Bell flashed her most charming smile and bowed deeply.

“Iribella Baggins from Shire, pleased to meet you.” She gestured behind, at her shaking twin. “And this is my brother Dai, please forgive his behavior, you’re a little too much of a shock for his unprepared soul.” She half-whispered to the large man, causing him to bark out a surprised laugh.

“I haven’t seen a Holbytla in a long time little one, so how are you here?” He questioned, eyes roaming over her and Dai. Bell blinked in surprise.

“Not many in this world know about us.” She murmured, inching her head to the side. “And our existence is a long story, Master Beorn.”

“I am a wizard.” Interrupted Gandalf, tugging Beorn’s attention back. “I have heard of you, if you have not heard of me; but perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast who lives near the Southern borders of Mirkwood?” He questioned hopefully.

Beorn looked at Gandalf for a moment, then reluctantly nodded. “Yes; not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again.” He admitted with a grimace and scowled at Gandalf once more.

“Well, now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?” He asked again gruffly, folding his arms. Gandalf smiled a little, leaning on his staff.

“To tell you the truth, we are rather in need of help, or at least advice. I may say we have had rather a bad time with goblins in the mountains.” He said sadly, lowering his gaze. Bell had to atop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Goblins?" Asked the big man less gruffly, clearly interested in their tale now. “So you've been having trouble with them, have you? What did you go near them for?” He questioned, shifting his gaze from Gandalf to Bell and Dai.

"We did not mean to. They surprised us at night in a pass which we had to cross, we were coming out of the Lands over West into these countries… it is a long tale.” Gandalf replied with a smile. ‘Sneaky rascal.’ Bell thought, amused, sending a wave of calmness to Fili’s fidgeting presence in the back of her mind. It seemed to placate him a little.

Beorn pondered for a beat, then sighed and waived them after him. “Then you had better come inside and tell me some of it, if it won't take all day.” He said, leading the way into the house. Inside it looked like a barn. Cosy, clean, but still a barn with animals and straw all over the place. Bell tried to catch as many details as she could, sending them to Fili. But they did not stop there. Beorn led them further inside and opened some door. They ended up in a private garden, full with fruit trees, flowers and green tgings. Dai’s breath hitched in awe as he whipped his head around to look at everything.

Here they sat on wooden benches (Bell had to give Dai a little boost so he might climb onto it) while Gandalf began his tale, and Bell looked at the flowers in the garden, wondering what their names could be, as she had never seen half of them before. Just like the ones on the fields.

Elbowing Dai, she pointed on the nearest flower whispering: _“An aithníonn tú an ceann seo?”_ Dai studied the flower thoughtfully, before shaking his head, clearly disappointed.

“Well, my tale begins-“ Gandalf started, but Beorn cut him off.

“You can tell your tale later, wizard. I'm more interested in where the two little Holbytla come from.” He looked at Bell, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Dai huffed, crossing his arms.

“I’ll have you know that my sister and I are absolutely normal height, thank you very much.” He said tartly and then deflated under Beorn’s mirthful gaze. He poked Dai in the stomach lightly, making him squirm.

“Peace, Little Bunny, I did not mean to offend you.” He said good naturedly, when glanced at Bell, prompting her to start talking.

So she told him her tale – about the moment her family died, how she met Dai again. Bell did not go into great details, about her occupation during those years, merely how she became Holbytla and why. Beorn listened quietly, not interrupting her even once. When she finished, Dai told his piece of the story, stuttering and blushing, still not really used to Beorn’s huge size. As the tale came to its end, Beorn stared thoughtfully at Bell, not blinking.

“You are one of this group from the travelling town.” He stated in a sure tone.

“I am.” Bell affirmed calmly, tilting her head. “How do you know?” Unexpectedly, Beorn threw his head back and howled loudly. Dai fell from the bench and Gandalf dropped his pipe.

“Goodness gracious, please warn us beforehand the next time you're going to do this.” Dai gasped out, clutching his chest and trying to calm his racing heart. Meanwhile, Bell had to calm down her frantic One.

‘ ** _We are perfectly safe, Fili. Beorn is merely… expressive. Please, wait for Gandalf’s signal.’_**

**‘He’d better hurry up then, because if I hear something like that again, I swear, I’ll storm in and strangle him myself!’** Fili promised darkly and pulled back slightly, hovering at the edge of Bell’s mind, allowing her to concentrate on the scene before her. Beorn was scowling at the muttering wizard and shaking his head.

But suddenly his face brightened as he turned to the right calling: “It’s right the time for you to come!” Bell followed his gaze and her blood turned cold.

A huge wolf was running toward them. While wolves were not wargs, they still gave Bell chills. She forced herself to threw the fear away and focus on the wolf. It had grey fur, lean posture and a scar across its muzzle. Something about that scar seemed familiar to Bell, tugging at her memory, though she could not quite put her finger on it. The beast finally came closer, skidding to a halt hear Beorn’s feet. It cocked its head, looking at Beorn, then it sniffed the air and its ears perked up, its head snapped in Bell’s direction.

With a happy bark the wolf lunged itself at Bell, knocking her down from the bench. “Bilbo!” Dai cried out in alarm, looking at Gandalf for help, only to freeze in surprise when instead of pained screams he heard giggles. The wolf was licking Bell’s face, nuzzling her neck affectionaly and yipping happily.

Beorn laughed at Dai and Gandalf’s confused faces. “Two years ago, when he was a pup, he was wounded during the hunt.” Beorn explained, watching the wolf with clear love in his gaze. “And he had no chance for surviving; but then a little person in funny clothes found him and cured.” The huge man informed his guests. Bell managed to get her hands on the wolf’s muzzle and gently pull him back a little, to look him in the eye. She scratched him behind his ear and the wolf positively melted against her.

“I remember you now,” Bell murmured absently, frowning at the memory, “you were such a tiny thing back when…”

She remembered searching their surroundings for any sight of threat with Hgrodrom and Jor. Remembered a pitiful yelp coming under the bush. And a little wolf cub, all bloodied and wounded, looking at her with big, scared eyes, but still growling, trying to scare her off. She slowly reached out her hand toward it, letting it sniff her first. It took some time, but eventually, the pup stopped growling and even allowed her to pet him. Bell’s heart melted as she looked at the poor thing. So she did the only right thing – she connected with earth and cured it. At first, the pup did not understand what happened, watching her confusingly. Thus, she took it in her arms and petted. It relaxed in her arms yawning and fell asleep. With a smile, Bell gently put the pup on the ground and scanned the lands, searching for its mother. She found her nearby, with another two pups, jogging in their direction. With a light heart she made herself scarce.

Now she was petting it-him once again. “He told me about you, and since then I’ve kept my ears open; couriuos about the little creature who decided to save a wolf.” Beorn said, smiling down at the wolf.

Bell looked at the wolf, wondering out loud: “Do you have a name?” The beast shook his head, whining and hid his muzzle under Bell’s arm. She looked questioningly at Beorn, who merely shook his head. “Well, then, that won’t go. I’ll call you Ívarr. What do you think?” An eager lick was her answer, laughing, Bell pushed newly named Ívarr away, so she could stand up. But the wolf had another idea, as he promptly refused to let her go, locking Bell in place. Bell glared at him half-heartily, huffing in irritation. “At least let me sit up.” She grumbled darkly, staffing down a spark of surprise then Ívarr obliged. Bell sat up on the ground and was immediately surrounded by Ívarr, who curled around her, his muzzle on her lap as he begged to be petted. Bel giggled and did that.

Gandalf, apparently tired of waiting cleared his throat. “As I was saying, my tale begins with Mrs. Baggins here, passing the mountains with several friends.” Gandalf started again, casually leaning on his staff. Beorn cocked his bushy eyebrow.

“Several? I can only see one, and little one at that.” Beorn growled, and Gandalf smiled sheepishly at him.

“Well to tell you the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us, until I found out if you were busy. I will give a call, if I may.” Beorn pitched the bridge of his nose.

“Go on, call away!” He allowed, scowling.

So Gandalf gave a long shrill whistle, and presently Thorin and Jor came round the house by the garden path. They both froze then their eyes landed on Bell. Thorin’s arm darted to his sword, but Jor stopped him, shaking his beard, not even a little surprised by his sister’s predicament. Thorin lowered his hand, still watching Ívarr with suspicious. Ívarr answered in kind, growling lightly at two dwarrow. “No, bad wolf.” Bell scolded Ívarr, who flattened his ears and looked at her in confusion. “No growling at my family.” She told him sternly, causing the dwarrow to chuckle. Said dwarrow turned back to their host and wizard, bowing low before them.

“One or three you meant, I see!” Grumbled Beorn in irritation, rubbing his forehead. “But these aren't Holbytla, they are dwarves!” He pointed out with a frown. Dori offered the huge man a pleasant smile, bowing again.

“Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, at your service.” Thorin bit out, in a curt tone, then choked a little as Jor swiftly elbowed him on the side.

“Jor, at your service!” Jor chimed in cheerfully.

“I don't need your service, thank you.” Beorn growled, scowling down at the pair. “But I expect you need mine. I am not over fond of dwarves; but if it is true you are respectable, and that you are enemies of goblins and are not up to any mischief in my lands - what are you up to, by the way?” Beorn asked suddenly, eyes darting back to wizard.

“They are on their way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood.” Put in Gandalf, puffing a smoke ring out. “And it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the High Pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins - as I was about to tell you.” Gandalf hurried to assure the skin-changer.

“Go on telling, then!” Beorn grumbled, who was never very polite.

Sensing that Fili was about to follow the second pair, Bell reached out to warn him: ** _‘Cariad, tell the company that I’m perfectly safe and that the wolf won’t hurt anyone.’_ **She winced slightly at Fili’s booming question.

 **‘Where did you manage to find a wolf? Bell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?** _ **’**_ Bell chuckled, petting Ívarr, the wolf almost melted into a puddle on her lap.

“There was a terrible storm; the stone-giants were out hurling rocks, and at the head of the pass we took refuge in a cave, the Holbytla and I and several of our companions...” Gandalf continued spinning his tale skillfully.

Beorn scoffed. “Do you call two several?” The wizard stiffened sheepishly, winking subtly at Dai.

“Oh no. As a matter of fact, there were more than two.” He admitted, smiling lightly. Beorn groaned in exasperation.

“And where are they? Killed, eaten, gone home?” Gandalf shook his head.

“Well, no. They don't seem all to have come when I whistled. Shy, I expect. You see, we are very much afraid that we are rather a lot for you to entertain.” He said, as if telling a secret, he was not supposed to tell.

“Go on, whistle again! I am in for a party, it seems, and one or two more won't make much difference.” Beorn growled, crossing his huge arms over his chest. Gandalf whistled again, but Bell knew that where was no need, as Nori and Dori were already near. Beorn watched the newcomers with his bushy eyebrow raised. Nori’s arm darted to one of his hidden knives as he caught sight of Bell and Dory's face took on the same expression that appeared when one of his brothers was in danger (Real or imagined).

Bell had to quickly sign: _“It’s alright, he won’t hurt me.”_ And only when Nori dropped his hand down.

“Hullo!” Greeted Beorn. “You came pretty quick - where were you hiding?” He waved them closer, snorting.

“Dori at your-“ The older Ri started, but Beorn interrupted him.

“Thank you! When I want your help, I will ask for it. Sit down, and let's get on with this tale, or it will be supper-time before it is ended.” Dori and Nori hurried to sit down next the rest of the company.

“As soon as they were asleep,” went on Gandalf, “a crack in the cave’s floor opened, swallowing down the company and all their packs.” Beorn frowned.

“All their packs? You speak as if there were more than six.” He glanced at the wizard dubiously.

“Oh, yes! As a matter of fact, there were more than six packs, for there were more than six of them - and well, here are two more!" Just at that moment Kili and Fili appeared. Ívarr suddenly raised his head, sniffing the air. The brothers halted, bowing to Beorn, though Bell could see that Fili did not even spare a glance in the huge man’s direction, watching her and the beast instead. Ívarr jumped up, trotting forward until he was next to Fili.

**‘Seriously Bell?’** Fili asked in irritation, standing as still as he could manage, while the wolf sniffed him.

 _ **‘Ívarr is not dangerous. And he likes me.’**_ Bell replied, having the time of her life. Ívarr yipped happily and licked Fili in the cheek, then snatched the hem of his tunic and dragged him inn Bell direction. The wolf pushed Fili in the back, closer to Bell, whining. Fili looked at Bell for help. She sighed and held out her hand. _**‘I think he wants you to sit down next to me.’** _She informed her dwarf, a little amount of mirth slipping into her tone.

Fili took her hand, lacing their fingers and plopped down, immediately tugging Bell closer. Ívarr curled around them both, whining happily. Beorn’s rolling laugh interrupted Fili’s glaring session as the pair looked up at the skin-changer. “He decided that our little lady is his friend, so he wants to make you happy. And thus, then he sensed your mate he did all in his power to bring you to each other.” Beorn explained, wiping away tears of mirth. Fili glanced at Bell and they both decided to go on with it, cuddling closer, doing their best to ignore Kili's snickering.

Gandalf resumed his tale, but Bell tuned him out, letting her mind wander. She was absently petting Ívarr and watching how more and more of their company members appeared. Balin and Dwalin; Oin and Gloin; Bofur and Ori; Bifur and Bombur. Now, as the dwarven part of their company was here, Bell was curious how Gandalf planned to fit Lyramein and Hgrodrom in. “- and then we saw the Ghost Town for the first time, it is truly a marvelous time,” Gandalf was ranting, “and there Bell introduced us to her friends, oh, here they are!” The wizard smiled warmly at Hgrodrom and Lyramein, who bowed, seeing Beorn. The huge man’s eyes widened as he took the pair in.

“An elf and a woman? Friends with dwarves?” He said, his eyebrows climbing higher and higher. Bell and Fili sniggered quietly at his disbelieving tone, but they did not say anything, letting Gandalf deal with everything by himself. By the time the wizard had finished his tale, the sun had fallen behind the peaks of the Misty Mountains and the shadows were long in Beorn's garden.

“A very good tale!” Beorn nodded, watching them thoughtfully. “The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same. Let's have something to eat!” Beorn led them back inside his house. Different animals acted like servants. The ones who were smaller like dogs and sheep brought cutlery, napkins, plates, mugs and bowls. Blogger ones brought trays with food and drinks. Beorn was not eating, he was telling the dwarrow about the horrors of Mirkwood with a deep frown. 

The company listened with grim faces, not very pleased with the information they got, but still thankful for the warning. After the dinner, Bofur and Nori tried to lighten the mood and started telling their own stories. But it seemed that Beorn was not interested in them. So, while Bell was distracted by Nori’s call, the skin-changer dissappeared. Bell decided to pay it no mind, it was his home after all. So, she and Nori exchanged a sly grin and started juggling bits of the company’s possessions between them. Dwalin’s knuckle duster, Ori’s pen, Bifur’s axe head, Gloin’s pouch and even a couple of Fili’s knives. Dai let out a scandalized yelp when the axe head flew just an inch above his own head. Bofur was telling one especially vulgar story, which made most members of the company turn red. Jor and Bell merely huffed and told one of their own. This time everyone was red. Except for smirking Bell and grinning Jor. 

Sometime later Gloin decided to tease Dai. “Why do you drink tea when there are plenty of mead? Or hobbits don't know how to drink?” Jor choked on his drink, coughing and glaring at Gloin. Dai and Bell smiled sweetly, leaning forward.

“Why don't we find out?” Dai suggested, snatched up a tankard and downed it in one large gulp. Several dwarves gave him disbelieving looks. Dai merely winced at them, pouring himself another drink. He matched Gloin tankard by tankard and finally, after two hours of intense drinking Gloin collapsed in a heap on the floor, snoring. Bofur clapped Dai’s back congratulating him, laughing and the poor lad turned red, as he noticed the flying bags with money and how they all suspiciously seemed to fly toward Bell.

Kili, not that much drunk, but still deep into his cup, threw an arm over Bell’s shoulder and said loudly: “And I believe this is the time for a song!” The dwarrow cheered, raising their drinks up. Kili turned pleading eyes on Bell. “Namadith, will you sing? Pleeeeease!” He whined, going limp on her. Bell snorted, meeting Dai’s eyes and raising her eyebrow in question. He seemed to understand her silent question (like he always did when they were kids) and nodded, hopping up on the now empty table.

Bell shrugged Kili off and followed suit. “What are you two up to?” Fili asked lightly, watching them with warm look. Bell winked and blew him a kiss. She and Dai stood back to back; after a beat Dai began tapping the rhythm. Bell joined him a moment later, they both spinning around, following the steps of hobbitish jig effortlessly and started singing:

“Don't go drinking with hobbits.

Sure, you'll have a grand time all night long.

But if you go drinking with hobbits, my friends

You may not want to wake up at all.”

The siblings twirled around, stomping their feet. Fili laughed, relishing in Bell’s joy about her bonding with Dai. Kili whooped loudly, splashing some mead at Nori. He pushed him away and Fili had to catch his brother before his forehead collided with table. Holbytla went on:

“They were thoughtful and kind when they invited me to drink,

A lone human among hobbitkind.

They bought me a half, then another and one more

And told stories of days long gone by.

The brew was strong. My glass never empty,

As if time stood still and bare.

But when I awoke the next morning

I felt like Old Smaug had been there.”

Fili looked up, surprised by the mention of the dragon, but he was the only one somber enough (not counting Hgrodrom and Lyramein) to notice it.

“You may wonder how it all happened.

Well, I'm still wondering what happened too.

I had tea, dinner, and supper.

Quite full, I thought I was through.

But they insisted I come to the Flagon

And drink to the health of new friends.

But when I go there, I met more hobbit friends

And the toasts seemed never to end.

When the sun it rose the next morning,

And I lifted my head from my drool,

There were beer mugs spilled on the tables

And hobbits lying next to their stools.

A young hobbit lass grinned cross the barroom

And nudged each of my new hobbit friends.

Then sometime after second breakfast

We all started drinking again.

I left Hobbiton a few days later.

My head it was swollen and sore.

It felt like a dwarven anvil

After a terrible war.

I don't think I'll ever recover

From the food, the drink, and the cheer.

And I swear I'll never drink with hobbits again

At least, not till I see them next year.”

The twins finished, bowing with flourish and the company erupted in cheers and clapping. Bell hopped down from the table into Fili’s waiting arms. Dai climbed down with Ori’s help, blushing deeply.

 **‘I think it’s time to retire for the night.’** Fili thought, watching Dwalin and Jor argue about the best way to cut someone in half.

 _ **‘I agree. Come on, let’s find a quiet corner.’**_ Bell tugged Fili away from the hall and Ívarr eagerly followed them, happy to see them again. Fili chuckled, petting his muzzle.

“Do you happen to know where we can sleep tonight?” He asked not really expecting an answer, so he was surprised then Ívarr yelped and trotted forward, glancing back at them to see if the pair was following. The wolf led them into another hall there a couple of dogs made them beds. Though not real beds, more like mattresses of straw and woolen blankets. Nonetheless, Bell and Fili gladly fell onto one, cuddling. Ívarr laid down in their legs, yawning as well.

 **‘Zann galikh, Amrâlimê.’** Fili dropped a kiss on Bell’s temple. She snuggled closer, tucking her head under Fili’s chin.

 _ **‘**_ _ **Aisling milis, fy cariad.’**_ Fili sighed, a little irritated.

 **‘You do know that I cannot understand you, right?’** Bell, the cheeky lass, only chuckled and closed her eyes, drifting into the land of dreams. Fili hugged his One tighter and fell asleep soon after that.

**********************************************

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” The piercing yell woke Fili up, and before his sleep clouded mind registered what was going on, his body was moving on its own. He sat up, eyes wide, a knife in his hand, only to find a horrified looking Dai before him, whose eyes was darting between Fili and something on his right. Glancing in that direction, Fili found Bell in similar to his position, though she was also levitating a huge rock near her head. Sheepishly, Fili lowered his weapon and Bell slowly did the same. She glared up at Dai.

“Never, I repeat, NEVER wake a warrior in this way. It won't end well.” She muttered darkly, dropping back onto the hay and wrapped herself in a blanket and turned away from Dai. The hobbit huffed, planting his hands on his hips.

“Bilbo, that is soo not pr-“ He cut himself off when Bell sent him a murderous glare from under the blanket. “-appropriate.” Dai quickly amended, staring at his sister. “You two are courting, for Yavanna’s sake! This kind of behavior is not acceptable!” Bell groaned, glancing at her brother.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” She wondered absently, ignoring Dai’s enraged squeak. “Dai, we know perfectly well what we can do and what we cannot do.” Bell tiredly informed her brother, running a hand over her face. “Besides, all we did was cuddling. And I’m pretty sure you and a certain dwarf we-“ She was not able to finish her sentence because Dai whacked her with a pillow.

Bell laughed, pushing it away, pleased to see how Dai’s cheeks turned red. She winked at her One and settled back into the blanket, mumbling: “Fili, madtûh, bring me a cup of tea, will you?” She looked at him with pleading eyes, and Fili could not help but snort. The dwarf nodded, pecking Bell in the cheek and Dai grumbled under his breath. He glared at Fili and gestured with his hand to the hall’s door, storming over. Fili took it as an invitation to go after him. Sighing, he stretched up, popping his stiff back and stood up carefully, trying not to disturb Bell and Ívarr.

He walked out of the hall, following the sound of voices to the dining hall. Stepping in, he found Gloin sleeping in the very same spot he passed out yesterday. Dori, Ori, Bifur, Balin and Thorin were up and having breakfast. Yawning, Fili walked to the table, snatching up an empty cup and pouring some water in it. “Where are the others?” He asked no one in particular, filling a second cup with milk and tacking a sip.

“The Sentinels and Dwalin are training outside, the rest are still sleeping. The skin – changer has yet to come back and the wizard is out and about somewhere.” Thorin informed him, frowning at the piece of bread he was holding. Fili nodded and strode back out of the hall to give Bell her water. He found her fast asleep, smiling in her dream so he left the cup there and went back to the dining hall. Upon returning, he noticed that Nori, Oin and Dai had joined the breakfast and that Gloin was now awake, clutching his head and wincing at every loud noise. Chuckling, Fili sat down next to his uncle and started eating.

In the middle of his breakfast Bell padded into the room, yawning and flopped beside Fili, dropping her head on his shoulder. Nori cat – called and Bell responded with a quite rude gesture, making Ori spill his tea. Fili chuckled, reaching forward to grab a bun for Bell and his sleeve tugged up a little. “Fili, lad, when did you do this tattoo? I haven’t seen it before.” Balin asked, frowning at Fili’s right wrist. The prince followed his gaze and remembered abruptly the flower that now adorned his skin, a goofy smile appeared on his face.

 **‘It’s still here.’** He shared with Bell excitedly and saw a soft smile curl up on her lips.

“Nephew?” Thorin called, equally curious by this new attachment. Fili sheepishly smiled at them.

“It’s a Holbytla’s thing.” He explained, but by the flat looks he received, Fili realized that they will not let this matter slide.

“Let’s at least gather all the company so we won’t have to repeat?” Bell suggested gently, reaching out for a sweet honey roll. Thorin and Balin nodded reluctantly and the king sent Ori to fetch the rest of the company.

Then they all (save the Sentinels who knew this already) were in the hall, Bell told them about hobbits’ soulmates, bonding and powers. Bofur frowned, thinking hard. “But Fili said it’s a Holbytla’s thing?” He muttered, looking at Bell for the answer. She nodded, leaning on Fili.

“It was Holbytla’s thing and later became hobbitish thing.” Bofur nodded, satisfied. Fili looked the company over as they murmured among themselves. His gaze zeroed on Balin, whose eyes were uncharacteristically wide, mouth agape as he stared at them like he was seeing ghosts.

“Balin? Are you alright?” Fili asked, concerned about the dwarf’s health. Balin visibly shook himself out of stupor, running a hand through his beard.

“I’m sorry lad… I thought it was just a legend.” He muttered, shaking his head.

“What was a legend?” Kili chimed in, eyes shining with barely concealed interest.

“The tale of Durin and his wife.” Ori slapped his forehead with a groan.

“That’s there I heard it!” He exclaimed, disappointed that he did not remember it himself.

Fili’s jaw dropped as he finally recalled the story. Bell and Dai looked at the shocked dwarrow around them in confusion. “I’m sorry, but it appears that we’ve missed some coral point of this conversation.” Dai said politely, shifting his gaze from one dwarf to another. Balin frowned at Bell.

“Jórundur have never told you about Durin the Deathless?” He asked and Bell shook her head.

“He did, but he had never mentioned his wife. What’s so important about her?” She questioned, arching one brow at Fili. Balin sighed, glancing at grim looking Thorin. The king took a deep breath, shaking his head.

“That would not go. As a future Queen you should know our history.” Thorin stated solemnly.

He was about to start, when Dai’s urgent voice interrupted him: “I’m sorry, but what is that nonsense about Queen? Nor Hobbits neither Holbytla have royalty.” He rambled, folding his hands on his chest. Thorin turned to Fili and Bell, an amused twinkle Fili had not seen in a long time sparkled in his eyes.

“You did not tell him?” Thorin wondered, smirking broadly as Bell smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I sort of, forgot about it?” She offered slyly, sending Thorin and Dwalin into a laughing fit.

Dai cleared his throat, looking at his sister sternly, demanding an answer. Bell singed. “You see, Master Oakenshield here is the King under the Mountain. And Fili is a crown heir. Which makes him next in line of succession.” Dai blinked owlishly. Then did it again. Then he started giggling, which soon turned info a full laughing fit.

Eventually he stopped, through a rare giggle still escaped him, and wiped away the tears of mirth. “Lobelia will keel over and die when she hears that!” He whizzed out and made Bell burst into laughing herself.

When both siblings calmed down a bit Dori asked: “Why this Lobelia would be so irritated?” Bell snickered, waiving her hand.

“Well, firstly, because Fili is a dwarf and no respectable hobbit have ever had a soulmate from another race; secondly, because he is not a simple dwarf, but a prince, which is ridiculous because royalty is overrated; thirdly, because I found him at all, she was hoping that if I remain an old spinster she would eventually convince the Thain that Bag End should be transferred to her, because she is married and has children.” Bell ranted, shaking her head. the dwarrow around her looked dumbstruck by the culture differences.

“Bell,” called out a frowning Bifur, “why did you say ‘old’?”

“Ah, well, hobbits’ lifespan is the second shortest in Arda after Men. It is an incredible rarity to live to be a hundred years old, although our grandfather Gerontius is now a hundred and fifteen and he is still quite lively.” Bell said absently.

“He is still alive? Marvelous!” Dai exclaimed in awe, Bell nodded in affirmation, both siblings missed how the company become tenser and tenser. Some were throwing sympathetic glances at Fili and even Ori, and the scribe desperately fought back tears.

Fili’s mind was stuck on one thought: ‘Please, no, please, I do not want to lose her so early.’

Unaware of his internal storm, Bell continued: “So, by hobbitish standards I should have married soon after coming of age. And seeing that I am fifty and still unmarried, I gained the title of an old spinster.” Bell explained absently, frowning then she noticed that all dwarrow around her froze. She raised an eyebrow, ready to ask what’s wrong, when it dawned at her. “Oh! I am not a child!” She informed the company hotly, successfully unfreezing them.

“Hobbits come of age at thirty-three and Holbytla at forty-seven. Thus, I’m an adult by both standards!” The dwarrow recoiled a bit in shock.

But then Kili questioned, aiming to distract his brother from the unpleasant thoughts: “Why Holbytla come of age later?”

Dai huffed, rolling his eyes, but answered, noticing that Ori was writing everything down. “Holbytla’s lifespan is longer than hobbitish – the longest recorded lifespan was, if I remember correctly, four hundred and sixteen years.”

Fili perked up, hope flooding him. “So, you’ll live as long as we do?” Kili asked to clarify. Dai nodded and yelped then Kili locked him in embrace. Fili felt a tug on his braid and looked down at Bell, who was watching him with stern expression.

 _ **‘Do not think that I’ll leave you so soon, cariad. You’re stuck with me.’** _Fili surged down and kissed her deeply.

**‘I surely hope so, amrâlimê.’**

Dai coughed pointedly, cutting their kiss short and then asked: “What were you saying about… Durin, right?” Balin nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“Durin the Deathless was the first of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves, the founder of the city of Khazad-dûm, and the first king of the Longbeards. He was crafted from the stone by Mahal himself, but Ilúvatar commanded Mahal to lay the sleeping fathers in deep places, each with a mate, save Durin the eldest who had none.” Balin said, causing Dai to frown in confusion. “There is little known about his wife, some even believe that he had none. And what is known about her is the cause of eternal disputes. In some ancient scrolls, it is described that Durin's wife was a small, kind woman, a full head shorter than him. That there was a magical bond between them that allowed them to communicate at a distance, and also sometimes caused patterns to appear on their skin...” Balin trailed off, letting his words to sink in. Bell blinked slowly. She looked at Thorin and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

“So, if Durin’s wife was a Holbytla, you lot do realize that you are partly Holbytla too?” The king stared at Bell, mouth agape, Dwalin, Gloin and Kili mirrored him. Fili and Dai only sniggered.

Then Dai questioned suddenly: “Do you think I should return to the Shire with you?” He was nervously fidgeting with a hem of his sleeve, biting his lower lip. Fili looked at Bell with confusion.

“You want to return to the Shire?” Bell frowned at him, sliding her hand up to cup his cheek.

“Well, of course. If I’m going to move into Erebor I’ll need to take some things I’ve left in Shire. As well as tell my relatives about it. Oh, aunt Mirabella will whack me with her towel.” Bell groaned, hiding her face in Fili’s neck, squeezing his hand tightly. She peeked out at laughing Dai and promised darky: "And she will skin you alive." Dai gulped, paling drastically.

The rest of the day Bell and Fili spent in Beorn’s garden with Kili, Ori, Dai, Bifur and Balin. Dai insisted on helping Ori with his journal, so the pair was sketching the company’s portraits. They started with Balin and Kili, leaving Bell and Bifur to their usual language practice. Bifur’s speech slowly but surely was shaping into the almost normal way, as he talked almost constantly with his cousins, Bell or the princes.

Fili watched his One whittle and chat animatedly with Bifur, while the prince himself enjoyed a smoke. When Dai was done with Balin, he called Fili over to take his place. Ori did the same with Kili and Bifur. Fili half listened to the stories Bell and Balin exchanged, mostly from the dwarven history, with occasional tale from Thorin’s or Fili and Kili’s childhood. Fili’s lips curled into a pleased smile when he heard Balin’s gentle request for Bell to ‘drop this ‘Master’ nonsense, lassie, we’re almost family now’. When Ori and Dai were done with them, they fetched the rest of the company one by one. Including the Sentinels, to their greatest surprise. Fili, Kili, Bell, Jor and surprisingly Lyramein passed their time playing with Ívarr. Hgrodrom was talking to Dori about different tea blends. Oin, Balin, Bofur, Nori and Thorin were watching the spar between Gloin and Dwalin. Bombur and Bifur were smoking.

Gandalf came back later that evening, but refused to talk to them, going straight to bed. Bell and Fili slept together once more, ignoring Dai completely. They were awoken by Beorn himself, who was in more cheerful mood than before. He did not hide why. “I had been over the river and right back up into the mountains,” the huge man started, pouring himself a glass of milk, “and saw that you spoke evidence of your story.” Bell snickered at the outrage on some dwarrow’s faces. “It was a good story, that of yours,” said Beorn obvious to the dwarrow feelings, “but I like it still better now I am sure it is true. You must forgive me for not taking your word. If you lived near the edge of Mirkwood, you would take the word of no one that you did not know as well as your brother or better. As it is, I can only say that I have hurried home as fast as I could to see that you were safe, and to offer you any help that I can. I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this. Killed the Great Goblin, killed the Great Goblin!” He chuckled fiercely to himself.

“Master Beorn,” Bell called tentatively, “we are on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon. To do so, we need to pass through Mirkwood. I do not want to abuse your generosity, but is there some way you could help us?”

Beorn chuckled at the tiny lass and nodded. “I’ll provide ponies and horses for each of you.” He stated. “For the journey to the forest, and I’ll lade you with food to last for weeks with care.” The huge man frowned, thinking hard. “Your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult.” He warned. “Water is not easy to find there, nor food. I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in; for I have heard that it carries enchantment. And you must not stray from the path. For any reason.” Beorn looked at them sternly, making sure they understood him. “That is all the advice I can give you. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again.”

Bell thanked him heartfully and walked to her brother and the Sentinels, leaving the rest of the company to pack. Jor greeted her with a curt nod, not really paying attention to his surroundings, lost in concentration. Hgrodrom offered her a warm smile and Lyramein merely nodded. Dai was worrying his lower lip again. Bell gently took his hands in hers, making him raise his head. The unshed tears shone in his eyes. “Oh, Dai…” Bell murmured, wrapping her arms around now crying Dai.

She held him while he wept in her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Here our paths diverge. You remember our deal, right?” Dai nodded, pulling away and wiping his tears.

“Yeah, you go forward to die from dragon fire, Gandalf and the Sentinels go to Dol Guldur to die from the black sorcerer and I go back to the Ghost Town to die from worry!” Dai threw his hand up, almost shouting by the end of his little rant. Bell remained unfazed.

“Good. Your memory is clearly intact.” She said sarcastically, crossing her arms and glaring at Dai.

He deflated a bit and sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He glanced at Bell, then shifted his gaze to Ori, who was arguing with Dori about something. “I just… it’s so hard…” He whispered, his eyes watering again. Bell stepped closer, and nudged him in Ori’s direction.

“Go. We have fifteen minutes left. Man up and kiss him at least!” Dai squeaked, stumbling and fell straight into Ori’s arms. They both blushed and Dai mumbled something into Ori’s ear and led him away. They returned twelve minutes later, Dai’s hair disheveled more than usual, both smiling brightly. Bell hugged her twin one last time and climbed onto her pony, turning it gently to follow Thorin. Fili and Kili habitually flanked her as the company were going further and further away from Beorn’s house. From Dai. Fili squeezed Bell’s hand, a silent gesture of support. She smiled back at him and then looked forward at the looming forest.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” She murmured quietly, her gut curling in unease. Something terrible would happen in that forest. And Bell was not sure if she will be able to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho-ho-ho, my head is going to explode.  
> I made up Durin's wife, you'll learn more about her later. Muuuuch later.  
> Ívarr means 'warrior'  
> Translations:  
> Hobbitish  
> Minn ljón - My lion  
> Pryf tân - Firefly  
> Cariad - Love  
> An aithníonn tú an ceann seo? - Do you recognize this one?  
> Aisling milis, fy cariad - Sweet dreams, my love  
> Khudzul  
> Amrâlimê - My love  
> Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû - Mahal guide you and mithril find you  
> Mukhuh mabaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal - May we meet again with the grace of Mahal  
> Mukhuh bekhazu Mahal tamrakhi astû - May Mahal's hammer shield you (Yeah, Mahal is often mentioned in dwarven farewells or blessings)  
> Namadith - Little sister  
> Zann galikh, Amrâlimê - Good night, My love  
> Madtûh - My heart  
> The Vala Aulë created the Dwarves because he was impatient for the arising of the Children of Ilúvatar (Elves and Men) and he wished for children to love and instruct. It was the period known as the Sleep of Yavanna when Middle-earth was dark and silent and was roamed by monsters from Utumno. For this, Aule made them strong and resistant and able to endure hardships; but as he had only a vague impression of the Children of Ilúvatar, his creations were structured differently, shorter and stunted. He created seven Dwarves, and was teaching them the language he had devised for them (Khuzdul), but Aulë was not Ilúvatar who had the Flame Imperishable and his children were dumb, able to move and speak only if he wished so, and would remain motionless whenever Aule would think elsewhere. Ilúvatar confronted him for his impatience. Aulë offered his creations to Ilúvatar and was ready to break them in repentance. But Ilúvatar accepted his offer and gave them life of their own, and the Dwarves started cowering and pleading for mercy despite Aule's will. However, the Fathers of the Dwarves had to wait until the Elves first arrived, and Aulë laid them to rest in various places in Middle-earth.  
> Let me know if I missed something, or you have questions. See ya!


	12. Twelve: In which everything is dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for delay. This chapter is the first part about Mirkwood because it turned out too big, but I could not bring myself to rewrite it. Thank you for your kudos and comments, ask questions, write your opinions, I'll always answer.

Bell stared at the unnaturally dark forest and tried her best to suppress the shivers which threatened to consume her completely. It took them three days to reach the outskirts of Mirkwood and now, as the sun was setting, the company had no choice but to wait till the morning to enter the forest. No one wanted to venture inside in the dark. Bell shivered again and hugged herself, tearing her gaze from the dead trees to settle it on the arguing members of their company. Gandalf was trying to aver that he did not need their help and would go to Dol Guldur alone. Jor replied with a very veiled expletive the essence of which was the instruction where the wizard could stick his opinion along with his staff. Bell snorted, watching how Gandalf gaped at the dwarf while Hgrodrom stepped in to prevent the development of the dispute. She had told the wizard when they left Beorn's domain that no one would let him go anywhere alone. He did not like it and was still trying to change their minds.

“Hey, amrâlimê?” Bell flinched a little, turning her head to look at Fili, who offered her a small smile and took her hand. “I can feel your uneasiness. What’s wrong?” Bell sighed, leaning forward to rest her head on Fili’s shoulder.

“This forest is wrong.” She murmured into his tunic, sneaking her arms around Fili, who wrapped his arms around her waist in turn. He glanced at Mirkwood, shivering a little.

“Well, it is a little too dark and creepy, but I could not imagine a place which would suit Thranduil better.” Fili attempted to joke, but fell silent when Bell shook her head.

“That's not what I meant.” She whispered, snuggling closer to Fili. The prince frowned.

“What did you mean then?” Bell drew a shuddering breath, closing her eyes, as if trying to escape the looming forest.

 _ **‘It’s like the forest is sick. I do not have a connection with plants like Dai, but I still can feel that they are suffering. And the earth here…’** _Fili hugged her closer, inching slightly away from Mirkwood and turning them around so Bell would not see it.

 **‘What about it?’** He prompted gently, then Bell quieted for five minutes.

 _ **‘It’s hollow. Like all its life force was taken away. And it’s cold. Horribly cold.’** _She shivered again, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself, but it did nothing to stop the chill that was seeping from the earth.

Fili’s glance darted worriedly between Bell and Mirkwood. He bit his lower lip, thinking. **_‘And I can’t use sjón.’_ **Fili blinked down at Bell, surprised by the quiet confession. Bell sounded confused and a little frustrated.

 **‘The sickness blocks your power?’** Fili clarified, confused. He berated himself internally for not learning more about Bell powers beyond basics and made a mental note to change that.

 _ **‘Not blocks, but muffles.’** _Bell corrected. _**‘You see, people, animals, and various objects emit vibrations when moving and interacting. I can detect them using sjón, thereby creating a picture of what is happening in my head, even if it is happening far enough away from me.’** _She explained, playing absently with Fili’s courting braid. **_‘But something in this forest emits too many vibrations, or somehow affects the existing ones, I’m not sure. And this affects my powers.’_ **Bell shared, rather displeased with this fact. Something cold bumped her hand and she raised her head away from Fili’s shoulder. Ívarr was nuzzling her hand, begging for attention. Beorn said that he decided to escort them to Mirkwood, to made sure that they will be fine. Bell drew a little away from Fili, petting Ívarr and smiled.

“Good boy.” She praised the wolf and he answered with a happy bark and rolled on his back, yipping. Fili snorted, petting him as well. The pair looked up from the wolf as Thorin’s voice pierced the air: “Gloin, Bifur and Nori, your shift is first. Dwalin, Dori and I will take the second. Ori, Kili and Fili will take the third.” Bell pondered for a moment should she be offended or not, but decided to drop that, focusing on still arguing Gandalf and Jor instead. Only now they were arguing about the time of their departure.

“We have to leave immediately, while we still have daylight!” The wizard bristled, his voice curt and impatient. Jor glared at him, shaking his beard.

“Only two hours left! Or do you expect us to ride till we reach that Valar forsaken tower?” The dwarf growled, his posture tense. Bell felt herself tense up too, like she did every time at the mention of Dol Guldur. Fili noticed it, of course he did and squeezed her hand comfortingly, leading them slowly toward the arguing pair.

Hgrodrom placed his hand on Jor’s shoulder and some tension bled out of him. He was still muttering curses under his breath, but apart from that he subdued. Gandalf’s expression softened too when he spotted Bell and Fili. “Ah, Iribella, my dear girl. I think we need a second opinion. What do you think – shall we go now, or wait till dawn?” Gandalf asked her quietly and the Sentinels turned to look at her, waiting for an answer. Bell tilted her head, thinking.

“Wait till morning. It won’t do you any good to listen to Hgrodrom complaining about missing his beauty sleep.” Bell jested with a smile, making even said elf snort, though he tried to hide it behind fake offended expression. Gandalf nodded solemnly.

“Well then. What do we have for dinner?” And with that he went to pester Bombur. Jor snorted, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

“That blasted wizard drives me crazy.” He muttered.

“Well, it’s not like it’s a hard thing to do.” Bell replied flippantly, hiding behind Fili when Jor stepped closer to her with every intention to smack her over the head.

Hgrodrom chuckled, catching Jor’s hand. “She is right, Meleth-nin. You get worked up far too easy.” Jor scoffed at them and stalked away. Bell could not help but laugh at his sulking. Hgrodrom merely smiled and followed his dwarf. Lyramein was eyeing Dwalin for some time, thinking. Then she turned too face Bell, raised her eyebrow and nodded at Dwalin. Bell ignored the confused feeling she received from Fili and nodded.

“Dwalin,” she called, making the warrior look up from the axe he was sharpening, “Lyramein here would love to spar. Care to join her?” Bell finished with a smirk, all dark thoughts about Mirkwood gone. Dwalin smirked as well, standing up he walked to the clearing there Lyramein was waiting and bowed.

“It would be an honor, my Lady.” Lyramein answered in kind and pulled out her own sword. Some of the company gathered around them and Nori was already making bets on the winner. Fili chuckled behind Bell, his arms circling her waist and his chin on the top of her head. it was a comfortable embrace and it made Bell feel safe, so she quickly relaxed, content to just stay here and watch her friends spar. Jor and Hgrodrom came back, the dwarf looked rather calm and Bell offered him a small smile. He winked at her sitting down on the rock not far from her and Fili. Hgrodrom settled next to him, lazily watching Dwalin’s movement.

 _“Cad a cheapann tú go awaits tú ann?”_ Bell whispered, not taking her eyes from Lyramein’s sword. She heard Jor sigh heavily and from the corner of her eye saw him sag a little, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 _“Aon rud maith, mé creidim.”_ He answered grimly. Hgrodrom’s lips were set in a firm line as he reached for Jor’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Bell knew Fili did not understand a word from their conversation, but did not ask. Instead he plopped them both down on the rock next to Jor and shifted them so Bell now was between two dwarrow.

 _ **‘Thank you, cariad.’** _She sent, too wary to speak. He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss on her temple.

**‘Any time, love.’**

Bell pressed herself closer to Jor and rested her head on his shoulder. She was worried about Gandalf’s little group, but did not voice her concern. They already knew. The Sentinels did not need words to express what they wanted to. It came from being and fighting together for years. A tilt of one’s head here, a frown there and everything was understood. Just like right now Jor simply hugged Bell, indicating that he was worried about her too. Hgrodrom did not say anything too, but Bell felt the little vibration which came from him. The elf was tapping his foot slightly, it was barely noticeable movement, easy to overlook for someone who did not know there to look. But Bell knew him well and knew that it took all his willpower not to drag her and Jor in a hug.

Now, it doesn’t mean that he did not care about Lyramein, only that it was a little too dangerous to try something like if you did not have a death wish. Hugs were not her thing. (Hugging Bell was an exception, but well, have you ever seen a hobbit? They were so cute, it’s hard not to want to hug them.) So, Bell sat with her little ragtag family and enjoyed that little peace the evening offered them. She could hear Nori and Bofur cheering for Dwalin, while Kili, Ori and Gloin cheered for Lyramein, while Dori shook his head in false exasperation. Thorin and Balin were smoking and Bell could swear that there was a spark of amusement in Thorin’s eye. Bombur and Oin were taking care of food and Gandalf already had a bowl of stew. Bifur was sleeping, which was wise, considering that his shift was first. Fili went to join his brother, letting Bell have some alone time with her brother.

In the end there was no clear winner, as Dwalin and Lyramein had four spars and each won twice. After that Thorin ordered them all to go to sleep, stating that they will go into the forest at dawn. Bell was unable to stop the shudder which rushed through her at their leader’s words. Nori woke Bifur up, while the others settled their bedrolls. That night Bell slept huddled between Jor and Hgrodrom, like she did many times through previous years. She had troubles falling asleep, but eventually her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted into the dreamless sleep.

The morning came all too soon and it was time to say goodbye. Bell hugged each Sentinel and made them swear to stay alive. She knew that this promise might be the one they won’t be able to keep, but Bell refused to think about it. Hgrodrom was speaking quietly with Ori and Oin, his gaze darting at the forest from time to time. Jor was listening to Gloin’s angry threats about that he will do to him if he’ll have the nerve to die. Lyramein was petting Ívarr while Kili babbled about her wonderful sword skills. Bell’s lips curled into an amused smile at that. But she herself focused on the last member of the leaving group. Gandalf was looking over the company, a worried frown on his face. Bell strolled closer to him, tugging at his sleeve.

The wizard started a little, then looked down at her. “Oh, forgive me, Iribella. I seem to be lost in thoughts today.” He said with a soft smile, though his eyes stayed worried. Bell just sighed, surging forward and hugging him around the middle. “Uff.” Gandalf stumbled back a little, but returned her embrace. Despite his short temper and love for dramatics Bell considered Gandalf her friend.

“Please, be careful.” The words ‘be safe’ were left unsaid, but they were unnecessary. The wizard nodded and let go.

“Now, we shall depart. Hurry up!” He mounted the horse Beorn let them borrow, Lyramein followed suit. Hgrodrom and Jor shared a horse, because it was easer than taking a pony with them. Bell squeezed Fili’s hand hard, as she watched the wizard and Sentinels ride away into the distance. She heaved a shaky sigh and turned away to follow Thorin’s order to gather their things. It took them only ten minutes to get ready and walk closer to the forest. They let the ponies, led by Ívarr, go back to Beorn. Bell hugged Ívarr hard and he licked her face. He was sad to see them go, but understood that he could not come with them.

Now, looking at Mirkwood, Bell could make out every little detail she missed because of the distance – how the trees looked almost drained, the ground was covered with fallen leaves and the entire forest was unnaturally quiet. Not a single rustle from a passing animal, no birds singing, absolutely nothing.

Thorin had that grim expression of his on his face. He turned his back to the forest and looked at the company. “Here starts the most dangerous part of our quest. We shall remember the skin-changer’s words and stay on the path. And under no circumstances should we be seen by those damned elves. Am I clear?” He growled, eyes narrowing. After receiving nods from the company Thorin turned around and plunged into the forest, Dwalin right behind him.

They walked one by one, Ori clutched Dori's cloak in his hands. The path was poorly treated - it was all overgrown with grass, in some places it disappeared from view, and the fact that the branches of the trees did not let light through did not help at all. It took some time to get used to the lack of light, but Bell managed to do so. It did nothing to ease her growing restlessness and dislike of this place, quite on the contrary. Bell grit her teeth and focused on her feet. One in front of the other, then repeat. No one spoke. There were no songs, jokes or easy banter between the company members. It felt wrong to speak loudly in that place. Like the noise could attract something. Or someone.

There were black squirrels in the wood. Fili did not notice them at first, no one did, but after two hours of walking Kili silently elbowed him and whispered: “Do you see it?” And pointed into the darkness. Now, Fili would catch glimpses of them running around the path and hiding behind the trees. There were also a lot of huge cobwebs everywhere. Fili gulped, never letting go of Bell’s hand. He could not imagine a spider that would be able to make such cobweb and had no wish to face one. Ever. The day seemed to become endless and Fili quickly lost track of time. He wasn’t sure how long they walked, but he felt Bell’s uneasiness grow and did his best to sooth it. There was no movement of air down under the forest-roof, and it was very still and dark. Fili felt like he was being slowly suffocated. He could not imagine how Bell might feel.

Finally Thorin announced that it was time to make a camp. Fili breathed a sigh of relief, all but collapsing down on the ground, Bell next to him, curling around his left side tightly. The darkness seemed to become worse. Even Fili with his dwarven vision had trouble seeing his own hand in front of his face. They did not dare to stray away from the path, so they camped right on it. “Ms. Baggins, Fili, Kili, go gather some firewood. But do not go far!” Thorin ordered. Fili sighed and went to stand up, only to have Bell cling to him like her life depended on him.

 **‘Bell, is something wrong?’** He asked, not bothering to mask the worry in his tone.

After almost a minute of silence, which only made Fili’s worry to grow Bell replied in a small, quiet voice: _**‘I can’t see.’** _Fili stared at her, dumbstruck and mentally kicked himself for not noticing how tense his One became and how her gaze did not settle on anything. **‘That’s fine, I’ll just walk you to Bifur, alright?’** He asked, running his hand through Bell’s hair in attempt to calm her a little. She nodded, still clinging to him. Fili have never seen her so helpless, even scared. But he did not think she was scared because she could not see, no, there was something else. But right now Fili decided not to press her.

“Fili! Burglar! What’s taking you so long?” Thorin asked impatiently.

“Bell can’t see, uncle.” Fili explained, carefully maneuvering them around the company’s packs which were lying haphazardly on the ground as they moved toward Bifur.

“What?”

“Lass, are you alright?”

“Do you want some help?” The company bombarded Bell with questions, concerned about her well-being. Bell merely smiled and waived them off.

“Do not make such a fuss, I’m fine. I’ll just need some assistance in the evenings, that’s all.” She assured them casually, but Fili knew she was worried and tried her best not to let it show. He carefully passed her to Bifur who instantly drew her into embrace and started muttering something on Khudzul. Fili hurried to gather firewood, not wanting to leave his One in distress for longer than necessary. He dropped it next to Gloin, in the improvised middle of their camp and made his way to Bell.

While he was gone Dori, Nori, Bofur and Ori went to join Bifur and Bell and now were trading stories. Fili felt some tension leave him as he saw that Bell was smiling. He plopped down next to her and Bifur, tugging her from the other dwarf into his own hug. Bifur did not protest, knowing that the best thing for a pair of Ones in the time of distress is each other’s presence and close contact. And as Fili recalled, soulmates could heal each other with a touch, so he hoped it will help.

**‘Want to tell me what else is wrong?’** Fili inquired gently, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns on Bell’s hand. Bell sighed, burrowing deeper into his arms.

 ** _‘It reminds me too much of Dol Guldur.’_ **She admitted, tucking her head under his chin. _ **‘I couldn’t see there too. It was always dark and while I know that I’m not there, I can’t help but think that in any moment I’ll hear Azog’s order.’** _Fili’s breath hitched at her confession and he pulled her closer to his chest, shielding her from the rest of the world.

 **‘Oh, Amrâlimê, I’m so sorry. I can’t fix those horrible memories, but I promise you – I’m here. I’m not leaving you. He won’t be able to take you away.’** He felt Bell smile against his neck and kissed her temple.

Kili flopped down beside Fili, his smile slightly strained. At Fili’s questioning gaze he jerked his head toward the trees. Something was making the brunches rustle. Fili shared a glance with Kili and the brothers inched closer. Gloin finally lit the fire. Bombur was about to set his pot on it to start dinner, when thousands of enormous moths and bays flew into the lightened space, clutching the company's clothes, hair and trying to claw out their eyes. The dwarrow yelled in surprise and tried to somehow push the animals off, but it was impossible.

“Get them off! Get them off!” Ori cried out hysterically.

“Extinguish the fire!” Bellowed Thorin. Nori hurriedly emptied his whole waterskin on it, instantly pulling the clearing into the darkness.

It took some time to completely get rid of all moths and bats, but once they did it, they decided not to light another fire. Dwalin divided the shifts between the dwarves, leaving only Fili and Bell out, knowing full well that they would be useless. The chill was getting stronger, so the dwarrow who were not keeping watch huddled together and tried to get some sleep. Fili and Bell found themselves surrounded by Ur family, while Thorin and Kili both had the first shift. Wrapping two blankets around them Fili snuggled closer to Bell, who was uncharacteristically silent. She raised her eyes up, not seeing Fili’s face, but still somehow catching his gaze.

 _ **‘Sleep well, cariad.’**_ She whispered and even her mental voice sounded tired.

 **‘You too, merilmê.’** Fili responded, kissing her lightly. Weirdly exhausted, Bell quickly fell asleep, while Fili watched her face for a long while, but eventually, he drifted off too.

_…it was dark and so, so cold…_

_Something shifted on his right, but he could not make out what._

_There was a loud booming laugh, but it was not pleasant, it was harsh and sounded like someone was rubbing two rocks together._

_Something touched his foot. It was gone faster then Fili was able to look down._

_Wait…_

_His feet were bare. Where’re his boots?_

_…oh no…_

**“Myyvärḧvgævrryv, ryvborz dorb, nyzzuv zörghzÿÿr hydyanr! Häzbgaz åbgryvdaz øẗhrup'anr güurruv häzöthzüümgärdaz!”** _Yelled a loud horrible voice._

_Fili gulped, his legs moving forward on their own accord. Someone punched him from behind so hard, he fell on the floor. **“Zubvohzzörd zurzamb, zörgḧ urzabg rupbzur zubbhak bärg hẅög!”** The voice growled impatiently. And while Fili did not know Black Speech, somehow he understood the order perfectly well. He stood up on shaky feet, stumbling forward and felt for a basket he knew should be here. The voice laughed at him and soon was joined by another and another. And Fili could not find the blasted basket because he could not see! _

_“Leav’ her alone!” A vaguely familiar voice snarled after someone hit Fili again, this time in the stomach. The voices walked away from him and he was left lying on the cold floor, gasping for air. Each breath hurt and it was cold, so cold and he could not see and Azog is coming-_

Fili woke up with a gasp, panicked eyes hastily landed on Bell. her posture was stiff, muscles tense and she was quiet. But Fili knew he was in her dream again and that meant she was having nightmare right now. Fili bit his lip, mind racing. Carefully he shook her, trying to wake her up. Her eyes immediately fly open, a fearful look on her eye.

 **‘Bell, Bell, it’s alright, you’re not in Dol Guldur, Azog is not here.’** Fili rumbled, tentatively running his hand through her hair. Bell buried her face in his shoulder. He was not sure how long he was murmuring sweet nothings to his One but finally she relaxed a bit. Fili shifted so he was lying on his back with Bell on top of him.

‘ **I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’** Fili repeat over and over again. After Bell fell asleep once again, Fili realized that he had seen her look like that in her sleep before. A lot of times. And it broke his heart.

The routine continued for a few days. On the morning (they were not sure if it really was morning, the darkness just became lighter) they would pack their things and walk forward, following the path. They talked a little, but never for long and never loud. Bell was often quiet and she grew tired faster. She stumbled a lot, so the company took turn in helping her navigate. But she only got worse.

Sometimes she would zone out in the middle of the sentence. Other times she would be horribly cold to touch. Fili was worse than Dori with his fussing over Bell (Kili, Bifur, Bofur and Dwalin were no better) and Oin was confident that she was healthy. For now. “It’s that damned forest, I tell ya. That elf of your said it won’t be good for ya.” The healer bristled, scowling angrily at the trees around them.

“Will she get worse?” Fili asked, heart filled with concern. Oin nodded and it felt worse than a stab wound. Bell tried to smile reassuringly at him, but she was too tired to manage it.

On the seventh day they were settling for a night and Kili escorted Bell to rest under the tree which grew right on the path. But as soon as her hand toughed it, Bell flinched away like it had burned her and scrambled back. “It can’t be happening. They are only a legend!” She whispered, her tone slightly hysterical. Dwalin caught her arm before she could crash into him. Bell whirled around, her eyes wide.

“What’s wrong? Tis a tree, lass.” Dwalin said, his voice soft in a way Fili had not heard since he and Kili were dwarflings. But Bell shook her head.

“THAT is definitely not a tree.” Bell informed him curtly, throwing a glance in the general direction of ‘not tree’.

“What is it?” Bifur asked stepping closer. Bell gulped. “A Hamadryad.” She replied.

“A what now?” Bofur called, inching closer as well.

“A Hamadryad. Else known as a tree spirit. I thought they were a mere legend…” She trailed off, then started again. “My father used to tell us about them. Back in the Wandering Days, then Holbytla tried to find a new home, they traveled a lot. And some of them turned bitter and angry. They used their powers to hurt others and even kill them. They enraged The Green Lady and she punished them – after their death their spirits stayed tied to their bodies and were not allowed to enter Yavanna’s Pastures. Later, great trees grew on their graves and those Holbytla lived once more as a tree spirits. To earn forgiveness and be reunited with their loved ones, they must atone for their guilt by helping the passing travelers. Some did so, while others became embittered and decided to take revenge on all living things, bewitching travelers and killing them. And this one has no desire to help us, I assure you.”

“How do you know? I thought your power did not include plants and trees?” Kili questioned, warily looking at the huge tree. Bell threw a flat look in his direction.

“I heard her when I touched the trunk. And felt her anger and hate and pain… so much pain.” Bell blinked dazedly, swaying on her feet.

“Her?” Ori piped in, looking confused.

“Yeah. Her name was Ivy. She had earthen powers.” Bell answered weakly, leaning heavily on Dwalin. “I think I should take a nap.” She murmured right before her eyes rolled up and she lost consciousness. Dwalin caught her before she hit the ground and hoisted her up in his arms.

“Oin!” Barked Thorin, even knowing that it was unnecessary since the healer had already made his way toward Bell, Fili hot on his hills. After a quick examination Oin swore loudly.

“There is nothing wrong with her!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“The forest takes away her energy.” All eyes except Fili’s settled on Ori, who blushed.

“How?” Kili asked, frowning, though everyone heard the worry in his voice. Ori sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“That’s something Hgrodrom told me before their departure. He said that it affects all creatures with connection to the earth and Bell here has the strongest one. So the forest’s sleekness or whatever it is makes her seek too.” He said through the limp in his throat, fighting back tears. Fili shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

“In this case, she should have as little contact with the ground as possible.” The prince stated. “It should at least ease the symptoms a little, right?” No one had an answer for him.

They established a new routine – each of them would carry Bell through the day (she was calmest when carried by Fili, Dwalin or Bifur) and at night she would sleep in the hammock made form some blankets and bedroll. More often than not Fili would end up with her, because otherwise she would become too restless and distressed. And she did not regain her consciousness. Not fully, anyway.

In the morning after their encounter with Hamadryad Fili tried to wake Bell up to eat some breakfast but she did not react. She was mumbling in her sleep, her eyes half open but unfocused. It looked like she had a fever and was hallucinating, but her skin was cool and she had no other sights of fever. Oin looked ready to tear the trees apart with his teeth. Fili was inched to join him. Bell would wake up from time to time, just enough to eat something and then she would be lost for the world again.

**********************************************

_Dark… it was dark… cold and scary… where is she? Where were the others? What was she doing here?_

_…_

_…_

_She felt hollow. Nothing was right…_

_…_

_…_

_“…amrâlimê, wake up, please…”_

_What? Who?_

_“…please, Merilmê, come back to me…”_

_…Fili… her One, her soulmate…_

_He was here!_

_The cold slowly disappeared, leaving only a slight chill behind…_

_Fili? Love, can you hear me? I, I’m so tired…_

**********************************************

On the fifteenth day Bell started talking. Well, she was talking before, but now she spoke in Black Speech. And it was really terrifying. She had nightmares every night and no matter what Fili did they always come back. Sometimes, Fili would hear a whisper, catch a glimpse of a thought, which did not belong to him or Bell. It belonged to Hamadryads around them and Fili tried his best to block them. And then the path was stopped by a river. It was fast. And black. Not very inviting.

Fili shuddered and hugged Bell closer to his chest. Her head rolled slightly and she mumbled something but soon quieted.

“Will we try to swim it?" Bofur asked looking at Thorin. He shook his head.

"Do you remember the skin-changer's warning? These waters are enchanted. We can't touch it." Thorin declared looking around for something to use.

"Does not look very enchanting for me." Bofur murmured, frowning. "And how shall we cross it without getting wet?” He asked, watching the water curiously. He took a small step forward, but was stopped by Nori, who had a firm hold on his shoulder and sternly shook his head. Fili looked around. He saw a fallen stone bridge not far off, but it was useless for them right now. The prince sighed.

“There is a boat against that bank!” Kili cried out suddenly pointing into the distance. Fili’s head flew up and he followed the direction his brother was pointing at with his gaze. And sure – he could make a vague shape of a boat on the other side.

“Of course it would be on the other side! Dratted elves!” Ori lamented, huffing angrily.

“How far away do you think it is?” Asked Thorin, ignoring their healer. Kili squinted, tilting his head.

“I don't think it's very far. My guess is thirty six feet.” He said, considering.

“Thirty six! We might as well turn around and leave.” Oin bristled. “What do you propose – just jump?” Thorin ignored the bitter healer.

“Bofur, bring me a rope. We’ll try to throw it.” Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"And then what? Pray that it would not be tied?” He asked matter-of-factly, but Thorin ignored him too.

“I don't think it is tied.” Kili called out. Thorin hummed, thinking.

"Alright, Kili, you should try." Kili took the offered rope in his hand and threw it over the river, but missed.

“Oh, come on!” He muttered angrily, determined to try again. This time he got it right and let out a loud yell. “YES!” He cheered and the company echoed him. He pulled the rope and slowly the boat made its way towards them. It was not too small and could easily fit four dwarrow in it. 

“Who'll cross first?” Kili asked eagerly.

“I will,” Thorin replied, surveying the boat, “you will come with me, as well as Fili and Ms. Baggins. Then Ori, Oin, Gloin and Dori; next Balin, Nori, Bifur and Bofur; and last Dwalin and Bombur.” Bombur sulked.

“I'm always the last and I don't like it.” He grumbled. “It’s not fair.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes (a habit he had picked from Bell) and snapped: “Then you should not be so fat. You can easily turn it over with your weight!” Bombur only glared at him in return and huffed, looking away.

It took them an hour to get across the river and then Bombur just put one leg on the ground the company heard a sound of breaking brunches. "Something is coming!" Bofur cried out. A beautiful white deer jumped out of the trees right into the company. They jerked away from it, not wanting to die from it's hooves but Bombur was not so lucky. He tripped and fell backwards into the river. 

Fili watched in horror how he sunk in and distantly heard Bofur’s alarmed cry and Bifur’s angry yell. Quickly Kili flung a rope towards Bombur. He caught it, and with Dori’s help Kili pulled him to the shore. He was fast asleep, and he remained like that, no matter what they did to wake him. Bofur was sobbing in relief that his brother was alive (Nori was patting his shoulder and it reminded Fili of something he had seen earlier, but did not want to think about right now) and Bifur angrily rummaged through his pack to find some dry clothes.

Oin examined him but was unable to do anything. His left eye was twitching and Gloin keep shooting concerned glances at his brother. Thorin was about to say something when Dwalin hushed him. He raised his fist up, signaling for them to listen. Suddenly Fili became aware of the dim blowing of horns in the wood and the sound as of dogs barking in the distance. Then the company fell silent, listening closely. They could hear the hunting party, but yet, they did not see it. They waited in silence, not daring to move, least they will make the elves aware of them. The sounds soon disappeared and the company breathed a sigh of relief. They made a stretcher for Bombur and pressed on.

Fili was awfully glad that Bell insisted on taking so many supplies with them. Surely, they were rationing, but they still had enough food to last for at least two months. Although Fili would have liked to get out of this thrice cursed forest as soon as possible, thank you very much. Bell was no longer talking in Black Speech and seemed like she was merely dozing. It was an improvement, but it was not enough. When they camped, Bofur and Bifur were worriedly hovering over Bombur who had yet to wake up too. While Bofur was somewhat comforted by Nori, Bifur was often found in Kili and Fili’s company. They did their best to cheer them up, but well, you can imagine how it went. Every night Fili went to sleep with a slight hope that their companions will wake up soon, but it died in the morning.

About four days after the trees started to thin. It did cheer them up, but not much. Two days passed and the company's mood dropped even lower. “Is there no end to this damned forest?” Kili groaned loudly, then yelped as Balin pinched his ear.

“Such language, you Amad would be furious, lad!” Kili gulped nervously and inched away from Balin.

“Oin curses all the time.” Kili mumbled, pouting.

“Wat’s ‘cauuse his ‘mad’s n’t h’re to box h’m ov’r his ears.” Said a tired voice, words horribly slurred. Fili startled and looked down, barely daring to breath. Bell blinked a couple of times, willing her eyes to focus on the dwarf’s face.

“Bell!” The company cried out making her wince and hide her face in Fili’s shoulder.

 _‘ **Too loud.’**_ She whined, clutching Fili’s tunic in her fist weakly. He chuckled (though it sounded more like a sob) and let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re awake, awake!” He mumbled over and over again, pure joy filling him up to the core.

_**‘I… what happened?’** _Her gaze landed on Bombur and her eyes widened in alarm. Fili quickly filled her in, recalling the events of the previous days. She listened closely, still nestled in his arms and still talking only mentally, though she hugged each distraught member of the company as tight as she was able. Even Thorin was visibly more relaxed now. When Fili finished his tale and Bell finished her breakfast (dinner? lunch? who knows) she passed the waterskin to Dori with a nod and frowned.

 _ **‘So, we have no idea how much longer do we have to stay in this forest.’**_ She concluded, her eyes travelling around the clearing. One oak caught her gaze and her frown deepened.

 _ **‘Can you get me closer?’**_ She requested, looking back at Fili.

 **‘Why?’** He asked, suspicious. Bell just gave him a flat look.

 _ **‘I want to try something, come on.’**_ With a sigh Fili stood up and walked toward the oak, ignoring Kili’s confused call. When they got closer, Fili suddenly understood Bell’s wish to get near this tree. It was broader and taller than others and some weird aura surrounded it. And when he heard a whisper and stopped dead on his tracks. But Bell did not look bothered or scared, but intrigued.

“I thought you said Hamadryads’re dangerous!” Fili hissed, eyeing the tree sternly and took a step back. Bell rolled her eyes and it took more energy than it should.

 _ **‘I said some of them are. Not this one though… he means no harm. But I won’t know more until I get closer!’** _She snapped, glaring tiredly at Fili. But he only shook his head in disagreement.

 **‘Last time the contact with Hamadryad did not end well for you.’** He murmured clutching her closer and Bell’s gaze softened. She wrapped her arms around Fili’s neck and used it as a leverage to hoist herself up to his face-level. Catching his gaze, she sent him a wave of love and affection. He heaved a shaky sigh and rested their foreheads together. **‘I could not feel you.’** He confessed. Bell raised an eyebrow in confusion. Fili closed his eyes. **‘When you fell unconscious, our connection became muffled and I could not feel what was going on with you. I was so helpless…’** Bell gently pried Fili’s clenched fist open (he did not even remember when he did that) and intertwined their fingers.

 _ **‘But I felt you. Every time I needed you, you were here, with me. Just like you promised, love. Do not be so hard on yourself. And Fastolphel here won’t harm me. He wants to help.’** _Fili could not stop a small snort from escaping.

 **‘Fastolphel?’** Bell swatted him on the shoulder affectionally.

 _ **‘Yes, that’s his name. and he would like to talk to us.’** _Fili was unable to conceal his surprise.

 **‘Both of us?’** Bell nodded. Fili bit his lip, considering.

“Hey, lovebirds, what’s going on with you two?” Kili called, put up with their ‘mental-secret’ talks. It was a little unsettling to see his brother and his One have a conversation and do not hear it. And if Kili was completely honest he was a little jealous too. Not only Fili’s One was brave, fierce, kind and beautiful, she gave him magical powers too! Kili shook his head and jogged closer to the pair. The others decided to give them some space when Fili stood up and marched away, but now he looked distressed. And Kili could not stand it when his brother was sad. Thus, here he was, standing next to Fili and waiting for reply. Bell peaked over Fili’s arm at him and then looked back at Fili, pinching his forearm. He yelped.

“Fine, fine, I’ll ask him.” Bell seemed satisfied with the answer and got more comfortable in Fili’s arms, closing her eyes. Fili sighed in agitation and turned to Kili.

“This tree,” he pointed at the oak behind him, “according to Bell, is a Hamadryad named Fastolphel and also according to Bell he wants to help us.” His words were laced with sarcasm but Kili heard a hint of fear under it. Apparently, Bell did too, because she did not swat Fili over his head, but merely huffed, nudging his shoulder lightly. Kili cocked his head to the side.

“Sooo, this tree wants to help us. Alright. But how?” Fili looked almost pained by question.

“We don’t know, because Bell can’t hear him from the distance. And I do not want her anywhere near that thing.” He stated angrily, glaring down at the lass in his arms. She glared back, although with less vigor due to her obvious exhaustion. Kili walked closer to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Here, let’s make a deal – if Bell wants to talk to the tree and it promised not to harm her, then I do not see a problem.” Fili looked ready to protest but Kili clapped his free hand over his mouth. “But, but if it does something to hurt her, we’ll chop it off to firewood, how does that sound?” He said cheerfully, earning an eye roll from Bell and spotted a menacing twinkle in Fili’s eyes which promised a loooot of pain. Fili shifted his gaze from Bell’s eager face to tree and back again. Eventually he sighed in defeat and slowly walked to the oak, grumbling under his breath.

 _ **‘It’ll be alright. Last time I fainted because that blasted Ivy caught me by surprise.’** _Bell complained. They were close enough that she was able to touch the oak’s trunk without stretching her arm, but she was waiting. **_‘But now I know that to expect and it would be easier if you talk to him with me.’_** Bell looked expectantly at Fili, who gave her a dubious look in return.

 **‘Are you sure this will work?’** He asked, still hesitant and Bell had enough. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to the trunk. The world around them became distant.

_“Greetings, young prince. Fear not, I mean no harm.”_ The words echoed through Fili’s mind and he flinched in surprise. Somewhere on his right he heard Bell giggle. He refocused on the tree and was astonished to find himself in the middle on the unfamiliar clearing. Bell was standing on his right, but there was something not right about her. Fili took a closer look and gasped. She looked as healthy as she was the day he met her, her hair was braided back into the five-strand braid and she was wearing her Sentinel armor, paint on her face. She looked at him and reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers. He was startled to notice his own appearance – he was wearing his best armor, not the one he took with him, but the ceremonial one. And he was sure his hair was braided for the ceremony.

Fili raised an eyebrow in question and Bell just murmured ‘later’, tilting her head at something in front of them. Fili followed her gaze. There was a weird creature – it looked like a hobbit, but not quite. It was taller, leaner and sharper than any hobbit Fili come across. With the exception of Bell, but even she was not that tall. Its skin was brown and occasionally would turn to green, it had vines all over him and they twisted in a way so they would resemble some clothing. Its hair was green too and looked more like leaves than hair. Its eyes were bright yellow.

Bell smiled politely and bowed. _“Bilbo, at your service.”_ She introduced herself. The creature – Fastolphel – smiled kindly at her.

 _“I know who you are, child. And I apologize on behalf of my kin. These years were not kind for us, but that’s not an excuse for such behavior.”_ He shook his head, disappointed, then clapped his hands and shifted his gaze at Fili. _“I know of your quest and I wish to warn you - your further path runs through the most dangerous part of the forest. You should beware not only of evil creatures prowling there, but also of evil spells whose only purpose is to throw you off the path.”_ Fili wanted to ask more about these creatures, but Bell beat him on it with her own question:

 _“Does this spell have anything to do with the state of the forest?”_ Fastolphel looked surprised by this question. _“My friend Legolas told me about these forests, how beautiful the trees were, how the birds loved to build their homes here... I find it hard to believe that this is the forest he spoke so warmly about.”_ Bell shook her head sadly. Fastolphel smiled.

 _“You are smart, young one. But I have no knowledge of the magic beyond my own. But I know that someone poisoned the heart of Greenwood. And the poison slowly but surely affected everything – plants, trees, animals. Even the elves who live here.”_ Bell raised her head sharply in alarm. Fili felt her worry for Legolas.

 _“Is there anything we can do?”_ He asked, distracting Bell from her concerns. Fastolphel regarded them for a moment.

 _“If someone else had asked me, I would have said no. But the two of you... I've only heard of a bond like yours in legends. You and only you have a chance to remove this poison. You know how.”_ The last part was intended for Bell and she nodded. Fili squeezed her hand.

 _“You mentioned the dangers on our path, but how much longer do we have to follow it? How far are we from being out of these woods?”_ Fili asked and held his breath.

_“You are not far off the edge of the forest; continue onwards, and you shall be out in four days.”_ Fastolphel replied. He gave them a warm look, smiling softly. _“Good luck, young ones. D'fhéadfadh an Glas Bhean bless do chosáin.”_ He bowed slightly and in a flash of light Fili and Bell were back in the clearing in front of the oak.

“FILI, GET AWAY FROM IT!” Shouted someone, grabbing Fili’s shoulder and yanking him back from the tree. He struggled to keep his balance while Bell clung to him tightly.

He turned around to scowl at whoever was holding him, but was interrupted by hushed: “Look!” He whipped his head around and saw Fastolphel’s oak glow. Each crack and vein glowed as if someone had lit a fire inside the trunk. Soon the glowing subdued. Fili could swear he hear a faint ‘thank you’ whispered in his ear and then he realized that he could not feel Fastolphel anymore.

 _ **‘He’s gone. Yavanna deemed him worthy of her Pastures.’** _Bell informed Fili with a tired smile, yawning. _**‘Share the news with the others, please. I think I’m better off to sleep.’** _She murmured, closing her eyes and quickly drifted off.

“What in Durin’s name was that?” Thorin demanded, angrily folding his arms. Fili sighed. This is going to be hard to explain.

**********************************************

Fili finished his story almost two hours later, due to constant interruptions and disbelieving shouts. Nori clearly did not believe him and was now arguing with Oin about it. Fili rolled his eyes and looked over at the hammock there Bell was sleeping. He could feel her in the back of his mind, like always when she was asleep, well, normally asleep. It calmed his nerves a little and he relaxed a bit, leaning back. He was startled by a yawn from Bombur. He woke up suddenly and sat up scratching his head.

“Brother!” Bofur cried out, throwing himself at Bombur and hugging him hard. Bifur was beside them a moment later, laughing loudly and talking in a mix of Westeron and Khudzul. Bombur finally managed to get Bofur off him and looked around in confusion. He did not remember anything from the party in Bell's house and gave Bofur an unimpressed look then he tried to fill him in. “But I swear, there were Stone Giants, Nori back me up!” Bofur cried out, his arms flying up in the air as he tried to convince Bombur to listen to him. The fat dwarf only shook his head. Bifur snorted.

“Quit lazing around, we have to move if we want to be out of this cursed forest soon.” Thorin said, getting up and barking orders to gather their things.

They were able to walk for an hour before they heard the first snap. Dwalin immediately pulled his axes up, looking around for a threat. “Close the ranks, watch each other’s backs!” Thorin hissed, eyes scanning the forest around them. Fili threw a glance back – Bell was with Bifur, but apparently the commotion woke her up and now she was arguing with Bifur and Ori in low voices.

“Watch out!” Came Kili’s cry then a shadow fell over them and a giant black spider jumped into the clearing. Fili did not hesitate to throw his knife in its head and Kili let out an arrow at the same moment. But more spiders swarmed the clearing.

Fili fought as hard as he could, but got distracted when he heard Balin’s alarmed yell: “Thorin!” Fili whipped around to watch helplessly how his uncle was dragged away by two spiders. He tried to follow them, but something punched him in the neck. His thoughts become sluggish, his feet refused to cooperate and Fili fell to his knees. Distantly he felt Bell’s panic and her pleas for him to stay awake, but it was getting harder and harder, until he succumbed to darkness.

Bell cursed when she felt that Fili lost consciousness. Somewhere in the middle of the battle Bifur dropped her in a bush with a stern order to stay put. Bell would have objected, but she knew she would only distract them right now and won’t be able to help much. She was still weak and even blocking most of the forest’s attempts to draw out her energy, she still felt it drain away. So, Bell grit her teeth and watched helplessly how one by one all members of the company were defeated.

Bifur and Dwalin were the last one to fall, but only because they were awfully overnumbered. The spiders wrapped them in their cobwebs and dragged away from the path, deeper into the forest. Bell silently followed them, grateful for her skills in being able to walk unseen. The spiders brought her to their nest, a huge, messy cobweb, high in the trees brunches. From her hiding place she could make out eight bundles. Bell bit her lip and once again poked at Fili’s mind through their bond. He did not answer.

The lass huffed, looking around. Right now it was unwise to use her powers, but maybe she could try something else… taking a deep breath, Bell took a stone from the ground and threw as hard as she could, away from the spiders’ nest. The spiders froze, then after a moment they all turned and hurried in the direction of the sound.

Moving quickly and easily, Bell climbed the nearest tree hastily. She carefully jumped from one brunch onto another and got close to the first bundle. A moving and swearing bundle. Bell hissed: “Master Gloin, I would advise you against kicking up a fuss. I just managed to draw the spiders away and do not need them back so soon.” The bundle stilled.

“Lass?” Gloin’s muffled voice did not hide his surprise and joy. Bell did not grace him with answer, just flicked her wrist and sliced the cobweb which held Gloin in the air. He yelped as the cocoon started to fall, but it got caught up in the lower level of cobweb and made it safely to the ground. Bell moved further, to the next bundle, ignoring Gloin’s curses. She cut off Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur and Kili. Nori made a quick job of freeing himself and his brother and climbed up to help Bell. He merely winked cheekily at Dori then the dwarf asked him when he learned how to do it.

Bell snorted. She was cutting off Balin then she felt the cobweb tingle. “Damn it, they are back!” She spat out locking gazes with Nori. After a moment of consideration, she had a plan. “Nori, continue freeing the others.” She leaned down from the branch on which she sat, looking at the dwarves still half in their cocoons. Only Dori, Gloin and Kili were free. “Free the others and run south.” She ignored their calls and leaped from her branch on the lower one, running toward the incoming spiders.

“Let’s hope this works.” She mumbled under her breath, finally landing on the ground. The spiders were closer, but not too close to the company, so Bell started her plan. She grabbed another stone and this time threw it directly into the spider’s head. It whirled around, but did not seem to see her. Bell breathed a sigh of relief. ‘It worked! Oh, sweet mother Yavanna, it worked!’ The spiders hissed and jumped from the trees on the ground. Bell smirked and lifted another stone. She threw it in different spider and started singing:

“Old fat spider spinning in a tree!

Old fat spider can't see me!

Attercop! Attercop!

Won't you stop,

Stop your spinning and look for me!

Old Tomnoddy, all big body! 

Old Tomnoddy can't spy me!

Attercop! Attercop!

Down you drop!

You'll never catch me up your tree!”

As she sang, she threw some more stones and stomped. Bell felt Fili wake up and instantly search for her and upon not succeeding, she felt his worry and anger flare up. Bell had no doubt that he would lecture her later, but standing now in the middle of the clearing full huge and furious beasts Bell did not really have time to think about it. She began a new song (she was not sure exactly how she even knew them):

"Lazy Lob and crazy Cob

are weaving webs to wind me.

I am far more sweet than other meat,

but still they cannot find me!

Here am I, naughty little fly;

you are fat and lazy.

You cannot trap me, though you try,

in your cobwebs crazy."

The spiders were going mad. They could not find her and it made them angrier. Bell bit back a snicker and crept back to her dwarrow. She jogged into the clearing right in time to see Fili and Kili help Thorin on his feet. “They will be back soon! Get ready!” Bell shouted, startling Dwalin. He looked around wildly, trying and failing to locate her.

“Lass, where the heck are you?” He growled. Bell giggled, making him turn his head on the right. He almost jumped back in surprise when he saw her standing there. “Damn it, lass. Do not do that to me again!” Dwalin swore, but Bell saw his quickly scan her for any sigh of injury.

Kili barreled into her a moment later, hugging her tightly. “You are alive!” He cheered, then promptly stepped back and hit her on the shoulder, frowning. “What were you thinking – distracting those spiders alone! You could have waited for me!” He exclaimed, pouting.

Bell did not get a chance to reply, as the spiders bursted into clearing. She fought back-to-back with Fili, Bifur covered her right and Kili on her left. She dodged, ducked, and stabbed spiders in their bellies or eyes, but the battle was clearly not in their favor. Bell’s hands were shaking with fatigue and she could see that her dwarves were still recovering from the spider venom. Their movements were slower than usual and less precise.

She was not sure how, but she ended up some distance away from the group, fighting off one of the biggest spiders. It lunged forward, intending to bite her head off, so Bell dropped into a crotch, rolling out of its way. She threw a knife in its head, killing it. Letting out a shaky breath, she tried to stand up, but her legs gave out. Bell was panting and her eyes could not focus on anything. So, you might understand, she was not in her best shape and thus, missed the arrival of elven guards, who helped the company to kill the remaining spiders and surrounded them after. Bell closed her eyes and tried to will fatigue go away, but something tugged her attention. It took her a moment to recognize a Hamadryadian call. Bell reached out and the world become distant.

Fili was not happy to see the elves. Really, they treated them like criminals! He subtly looked around the clearing while one of the elfs searched him. Two elves were searching their packs, three were restraining Dwalin and three more did the same with Bifur. Thorin was in the middle of surrounded group, glaring hard at tall, blond elf. Fili served the group further and was pleased to see that Kili and Bell were not among the captured ones. Maybe they managed to get away. His hope was crashed then he heard Kili’s yell. He rushed toward the sound, barely noticing that Thorin did the same before two elves grabbed him.

“Let go, you bastards! My brother needs help, let go!” Fili yelled, managing to break free only to find himself face to face with an arrow. He growled, low and threatening and calmed down only then Kili appeared on the clearing. He was led by a red-headed she-elf and had the nerve to look cheerful. Fili let out a relaxed breath and subtly reached out for Bell. But he was met with a mental equivalent of wall. He tried again, ignoring Gloin who was arguing with a blond elf. Apparently, the had somehow blondy managed to insult his family. After two more attempts Bell finally answered.

**_‘I found it!’_ **Were her first words.

 **‘Found what?’** Fili questioned, confused, barely noticing that was going on around them. Well, uncle was arguing with elves, so everything was normal.

_**‘The source of poison. It is not far from here, Lynda showed it to me, we need to –'** _

She rambled and Fili gently interrupted her: **‘Bell, we were captured. And I do not think these elves will let me go if I tell them that I want to heal their forest.’** He felt a pang of annoyance from Bell.

 _ **‘Do you see a tall, lithe, blond elf with a great bow and a curious look seeping through the stony expression on his face?’** _Fili bit his lip at the word ‘lithe’, but dutifully examined the elves. And here he was – the blond elf who was now speaking with the red-headed one who brought Kili.

 **‘I see him. What now?’** He inquired, not really wanting to interact with any of them.

 _ **‘Now, tell him that he owes me one for Elrohir’s bow.’** _Bell said simply and Fili felt her attention shift from him to something on her path.

 **‘Bell? Bell, do not you dare try to remove that poison alone, you hear me?’** But she did not answer.

Sighing, Fili called: “Prince Legolas?” A blond head whipped around and surprised gray eyes stared at him.

“How do you know me?” He asked. His voice sounded like a rustle of leaves on the wind. The elf looked intrigued as he walked closer, tilting his head like a bird.

“We have a mutual friend and she asked to tell you that you owe her for Elrohir’s bow.” Legolas blinked at him, mouth hanging open.

“You know Bell? Is she here too?” He asked in a rush, not noticing the stares he received from both elves and dwarrow alike. Fili nodded, desperate to get moving, because he felt Bell move away and did not like it in the slightest.

“Yes, and she is in danger right now.” Legolas frowned.

“Bell is a wonderful warrior, surely she can protect herself?” He said uncertainly, as if sensing that something was wrong. Fili shook his head.

“Not while she is in these woods. It poisons her and makes her weak and I need to find her now, before she does something stupid!” Fili snapped, but it seemed to do the trick as Legolas nodded solemnly and turned around to give an order to his men. The red-headed one started to protest but Legolas shushed her with a look.

He turned back to Fili, gripping his bow in his hands. “Do you know where is she?” Fili nodded and sprinted into the woods, following the little feeling in his chest. Legolas was jogging right behind him. Fili felt his panic grow with each passing moment. His One was in danger _again_ and was not able to help _again!_

Twenty minutes later the pair bursted into the huge dark clearing. The trees here were looming, dead and wizened.in the middle stood a small, thin sickly-looking willow. Fili was not sure, but he did not think that it was supposed to be here. Judging by Legolas tense posture his guess was right. And near it roots, sitting on her knees was Bell. Her back was facing them and Fili could not reach her. There was the same wall from before in his mind and Fili felt panic clench his heart. He raced forward and placed his hand on Bell’s shoulder. The world disappeared.

Fili found himself on the clearing, in the middle of the battle. Bell was fighting with a huge snake, which was trying to strangle her, while another one sneaked from behind with every intention to bite her. Without a second thought, Fili pulled out his swords and joined his One. The battle was ruthless, the snakes were fast and strong, but Fili was not going to give up. With one particularly lucky blow he managed to decapitate his snake. He turned around just in time to see Bell stab hers in the head from her place on the snake’s neck. She slid down from the beast’s body and all but threw herself at Fili with a happy laugh.

 _“We did it!”_ Fili laughed as well, spinning her around in the air. Then he put her down and kissed. Bell answered with same enthusiasm.

 _“Ahem.”_ Fili and Bell jumped away from each other, pointing their weapons at the figure. It was another Hamadryad, but this one was female. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. She turned to look at Bell, a gentle, grateful smile on her lips. _“I cannot express how thankful I am for your help, young tá súil agam. We were suffering from this poison for a long time. But I’m afraid, I have to ask you for another favor.”_ The Hamadryad said apologetically. Bell offered her a lopsided grin.

 _“Do not worry, Lynda. We'll help.”_ She assured and Hamadryad beamed at them before disappearing.

Bell turned to face Fili. She sheathed her weapons and took his hands in hers. _“I’m going to do something you will not like._ ” She warned and Fili snorted. Bell rolled her eyes. _“I need to heal Lynda. And she in her turn will be able to heal Mirkwood.”_ Fili grasped her hands firmer.

 _“Bell, you are already exhausted, that’ll kill you!”_ He said frantically, searching her eyes for any sigh of understanding. She shook her head.

 _“Not if you help me.”_ Bell pulled him closer, lowering their hands but not letting go. _"Focus on me, feel the power flow."_ She instructed, resting their foreheads together and closing her eyes. Fili followed suit, trying to feel the power Bell was talking about. Slowly, he felt something surge through his fingers and fill him with warmth. He gasped, surprised and Bell kissed his cheek. Fili peaked at her and noticed that her hands and eyes glowed. He refocused on the power inside him, let it envelop him completely.

He felt the world around them change - from raw and sharp it became soothed and peaceful. Fili was not sure how long they stood there, but it felt like eternity. Eventually, he opened his eyes to find himself in front of the willow. Bell tiredly smiled at him over her shoulder. And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Amrâlimê - My love  
> Amad - Mother  
> Merilmê - My flower  
> Hobbitish  
> Cad a cheapann tú go awaits tú ann? - What do you think awaits you there?  
> Aon rud maith, mé creidim - Nothing good, I believe  
> Cariad - Love  
> D'fhéadfadh an Glas Bhean bless do chosáin - May the Green Lady bless your path  
> Tá súil agam - hope  
> Black Speech  
> Myyvärḧvgævrryv, ryvborz dorb, nyzzuv zörghzÿÿr hydyanr! Häzbgaz åbgryvdaz øẗhrup'anr güurruv häzöthzüümgärdaz! - Halfling, get here, you little rat! These wargs won't feed themselves!  
> Zubvohzzörd zurzamb, zörgḧ urzabg rupbzur zubbhak bärg hẅög! - Hurry up, we do not have all day!


	13. Thirteen: In which Bell yells at Mirkwood’s finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new chapter! I think you'll like it. We've got protective grumpy Bell here!

Fili drifted between being consciousness and unconsciousness for quite some time. He caught glimpses of soft murmurs; pieces of conversations held on language he did not understand. He did not know where he was or where the others were, but he could feel Bell’s comforting presence in his mind without any problems every time he was somewhat awake. If Fili managed to drag his eyes open, he could see high white ceiling, but nothing more, as his eyelids dropped shut soon after opening. He was not strong enough, but he did not know why, could not remember…

Fili slowly became aware of his surroundings, though he did not open his eyes, not yet, it would not do any good to let his captors knew he was awake, so he used his other senses – it was quiet, sans the sound of someone’s breathing, but Fili could tell that they were asleep. His neck was stinging a little, head felt heavier than usual, thanks to the spiders’ poison, but apart from that he felt surprisingly good. Tired, sore, but still good.

He was lying on something soft, a bed, if he guessed and there was a weigh on him, like someone small was lying on top of him. Fili stiffened at the realization. How could he have missed the fact that the breathing sounded so close? The prince internally cursed himself and carefully peeked at the person on top of him. And promptly let out a sigh of relief as he spotted familiar golden curls and his tired mind registered that it was his One.

Bell was sleeping with her face tucked in the curve of Fili’s neck. The prince frowned then he noticed that they were dressed in some kind of white tunic and pants and made a face at the size of it. Fili tried to sit up and Bell’s arms immediately tightened around him, not letting him go. Murmuring soothing words to his sleeping hobbit Fili carefully hoisted them both up, so he was now leaning on the ridiculously huge pillow behind him. Bell made a wincing noise and burrowed further into Fili’s embrace. The prince stroked her hair, wondering what happened. Memories from their last night (day?) in the woods flashed in Fili’s mind – the Hamadryad, the enchanted river, battle with spiders, elven patrol, the poisoned tree- wait, elven patrol?

“We were not successful in separating you two.” A melodical voice said, startling Fili hard and the dwarrow prince reflectively reached out for his weapons, only to realize that it was not here. Fili cursed himself for not checking their surroundings more thoughtful, but relaxed a little then Legolas stepped further into the room. He still watched the elf wearily, following his every move as he made his way toward the bed there the pair was laying. Bell mumbled something in her sleep, shifting a little. Legolas smiled upon noticing that.

“What do you mean?” Fili asked, his voice rusty and hoarse from disuse. Legolas tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you remember, Master Dwarf?” He questioned and right, Fili had yet to tell him his name. The dwarf licked his dry lips, trying to focus on his memories. He frowned, staring at the ceiling.

“Bell and I removed the poison.” He said finally, drawing a sound of confusion from Legolas. And now, that was interesting. From the little interaction with Mirkwood’s elves Fili learned that they all were cold, like the elves in Thorin’s tales – no emotions and no sympathy. But Legolas was different. While he tried to act like the rest of his kin, Fili saw that he did not really enjoy that. He was curious and reminded Fili of the way Kili acted, young and carefree… wait, how old is the elven prince?

Meanwhile, unaware of Fili’s internal monologue, Legolas frowned and murmured: “That would explain the lightness I felt… but how did you do it?” He asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Fili just stared at him. An elf believed him. Just like that. No evidence demanded and no distrust in his tone, no mocking or feigned interest. The prince was genuine. And wasn’t that a little unsettling? Legolas frowned again, leaning forward. “Master Dwarf? Are you feeling alright? Shall I fetch the healer?” Fili shook his head, cutting off Legolas’ worried rumbling. This elf was worried about him! Mahal give him a break, Thorin would have a fit! Speaking of which…

“Where are the others?” Fili croaked and Legolas stood up, still frowning and walked toward a little table there was a pitcher of water. He filled a glass, returned to the bed, and handed it to Fili. The dwarf took it with a grateful nod and took a sip.

“The other members of your company are currently in dungeons.” Legolas said, wincing then Fili choked on his water. Legolas waited for the coughs to subdue before continuing. “My father spoke with your leader – Thorin Oakenshield… it did not go well.” The prince admitted, a sadness sipping into his eyes. “Ada ordered to put your friends in the deepest cells we have and they’ve been there since.”

Fili lowered the glass, mind racing. Absently, he ran a hand over Bell’s hair as she stirred. “How long ago did this happen?” Legolas blinked, thinking.

“Ten days ago, Master Dwarf.” Fili’s mouth fell open. Ten days?! He slept for ten days? How in Mahal’s name was that possible?

Legolas interpreted Fili’s silence correctly and elaborated further: “Our healer tended to their wounds and gave those in need a remedy for spider’s poison. But I could not say it all went smoothly. Your kin kept demanding to be allowed to see you two, especially the young one without beard, a bald one with tattoos and a dwarf with a scarred forehead. I told them you were alright, but they did not believe me.” Despite himself, Fili smiled. His family were their usual selves. He chuckled a little at Legolas’ lost expression, torn between laughing and wanting to comfort the lad a little.

Fili settled on saying: “Let me guess, they are driving the guards mad?” Legolas nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching as he struggled to suppress a smile.

“They’ve been singing for past four days. I do not think that these halls ever heard such amount of rowdy songs.” Fili snorted, shaking his head and decided that he liked Legolas. Bell stirred again and Fili remembered Legolas’ first words.

“What was you saying about separating us?” Instead of frowning or getting serious as Fili expected, Legolas smiled and to Fili’s utter surprise started snickering.

“Apologies, Master Dwarf, I shall get a hold of myself in a moment.” He said between snickers. Fili waived his hand, amused.

“Take your time.” Legolas gave him a smile and sobered a little.

“After you and Bell collapsed on the clearing, she wrapped her arms around you, just like you did, and refused to let go. When healer tried to separate you two, she hissed and growled at them, pointing her knives at them. And she was not even conscious when, moving on reflex. She settled only after the healers stopped trying to get her away from you, falling deeper asleep and allowing them to access your wounds.” Fili blinked slowly, then lowered his gaze to look at Bell. The image of his One, half awake, hair in disarray threatening elven healers because they tried to separate them warmed his heart and he smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

He heard Legolas shift and lean closer. “My apologies, Master Dwarf, but if you are not objecting, do you mind satisfying my curiosity? Your companions refused to tell me anything, I know what your goal is to win back the Lonely Mountain, but that’s all. Mayhap you’ll tell me at least how you met Bell? Or what kind of relationship you have, seeing that you and your kin clearly care about her.”

The elf was dying of curiosity, Fili could tell, but was unsure of how much he should tell him, if anything at all. He bit his lip, looking up at Legolas, who tried hard to seem detached and cold, but failed. Fili snorted, shaking his head and Legolas sulked. Sulked! Oh, Mahal, that’s just great! In the end Fili decided to tell him how they met Bell and watched Legolas closely through the whole story. He changed a few things, left out the part when Bell dressed Thorin down or that she knew where the secret door was. Fili did not even mention the door. Legolas listened patiently, smiling at the mental image of mighty wizard covered from head to toe in soot. Fili was about to tell about how Bell shocked Balin, but was interrupted by red-headed she-elf, who choose this moment to enter the room. Fili’s jaw clicked shut and he eyed the newcomer with suspicious. He might like Legolas, but that was mostly due Bell’s trust and affection she held for the elven prince. But nor Fili neither Bell knew this one. Thus, Fili decided to keep silence.

“Caun-nin! Man ceril?” She asked, her voice even, but something told Fili that she was not expecting to find Legolas here. She masked her surprise pretty well and now was looking at Legolas for answer. The elven prince merely raised an eyebrow at her, smiling a little and if Fili was right, a spark of mischief was twinkling in his eyes.

“Tauriel! Tolo, hovo dad. Ledhiach o man sad?” There was a knowing look on Legolas’ face and Fili was surprised to see the red-head blush a little.

“I'm-“ she started, but deflated under Legolas’ gaze and said: “gador, caun-nin.” She looked a little troubled by whatever she said, like she did something she should not have done, but Legolas just smiled, turning back to Fili.

“Oi, please forgive us, Master Fili, it was rather rude of us to talk as if you are not here.” Fili was once again thrown off-balance by Legolas. The red-head seemed surprised too. Legolas gestured at her. “Allow me to introduce Tauriel, leader of the Mirkwood border guards.” He said with a smile, shaking Tauriel out of her stupor. She stepped closer and bent her right arm at the elbow, pressing it to her chest and bowed slightly in the traditional elven greeting.

“It is an honor to meet you.” She said, dropping her arm down.

Legolas smiled again and said in teasing tone: “Now, Tauriel, want to tell us why are you here?” He sounded just like Hgrodrom when he was teasing Jor or Bell and Fili briefly wondered what kind of relationship those two had.

Tauriel’s eyes widened a little and she cast her gaze down, embarrassed. “I was visiting the prisoners and they insisted that they needed to know about the current condition of their companions.” She said, straightening up, her gaze almost challenging. But Legolas’ smile only grew, as he tilted his head.

“Did they now? Or was it the same dwarf you visited yesterday? And the day before…” Fili frowned. Why would the leader of border guards visit prisoners at all, not to mention more than once? But then he saw her cheeks go pink and Legolas smile with almost childlike glee something clicked in place.

Suddenly Tauriel hit Legolas on the shoulder lightly, sending him straight into the laughing fit. “Nan Aear a Geil, Legolas! Quit teasing!” She said, scowling and Legolas merely laughed harder. Tauriel shook her head and Fili saw that she was fighting back a smile of her own. She turned to him and looked him right in the eye. “Your brother Kili is very worried about you.” She said softly and Fili was not even surprised to hear his brother’s name.

He gave Tauriel a tired smile, losing a battle with fatigue. “Tell him to quit fretting, else his poor head’ll explode.” He mumbled, eyelids dropping. Legolas finally managed to stop laughing and stood up, gently tugging Tauriel away by her elbow.

“We’ll leave you to rest, then. Healer Valies will be here soon.” The elves disappeared and Fili succumbed to sleep.

**********************************************

The next two days went pretty similar. Fili would wake up for short periods of time, which prolonged each time, eat something, have a conversation with Legolas or Tauriel and sometimes a healer and fall back asleep. He was still recovering from their battle with spiders and snakes, and while physically everything was fine, he felt exhausted even after all this time. Now he could understand how Bell felt after the Goblin Town.

Fili shuddered at the memory and hugged Bell closer. She woke up briefly on the second day, looked up at Fili, at Legolas, nodded to herself and fell asleep again. Now she was looking much better, but still not her best. On the third day healer Valies deemed Fili healthy enough to be transferred to the dungeons, but when they tried to loosen up Bell’s grip on him, she suddenly woke up, sat up on the bed, looked the healer dead in the eye and growled: **“Nyzzuv urzabg anrhyg yuth U'maaz güurruv nyzzuv gzÿv häz norvyḧvogdaz.”** The healer stepped back and Bell, satisfied with herself, snuggled closer to Fili and fell asleep under the shocked gazes of the room’s occupants. Fili smiled sheepishly at Legolas, whose mouth was hanging open.

“I guess that means we’ll have to wait until she is well enough for dungeons too.” He joked and Legolas nodded, closing his mouth.

Fili learned from Legolas that the forest began to heal. The black squirrels, bats, and creepy moths have all but disappeared, leaving only the giant spiders, but they were being dealt with. Trees were starting to look healthier every day. “I heard birds yesterday! They haven't come to Mirkwood in seven decades!” Legolas told him one day excitedly. From Tauriel he learned how the others fared. They were fed, warm and safe and were positively driving the guards mad. Fili almost fell of the bed then Tauriel told him about Nori and Bofur’s combined naked show.

Bell woke up soon after the elven prince left. Fili was running his hand through her hair, then he heard tentative: _ **‘Fili? Where are we?’**_ He looked down and Bell blinked up at him. Fili’s heart did a flip as he crashed the sleepy hobbit to his chest. He quickly told her what happened and she was not happy with that. She stood up abruptly, sliding down from the bed and yelled something on elvish, Fili did not understand.

Two elven guards bursted into the room and were confused then they saw the little hobbit lass standing in the middle with her hands planted on her hips and a look of displease on her face. She barked something at them and one of the guards rushed out of the room, while the second one stayed, eyeing them with suspicious.

 **‘What did you tell them?’** Fili asked, coming closer to Bell and taking her hand. Her face instantly softened and she smiled at Fili.

_**‘Just something Legolas taught me a while ago.’** _

Ten minutes later, which Bell and Fili spent conserving softly about what they were going to do next, Legolas and healer Valies came into the room. Legolas let out a cry of joy and dropped down to hug Bell, which she returned in kind. “N'uir thiad gîn 'ell!” He said, smiling wide.

“A mellon! Gi suilon. Guren linna le gen cened.” Bell replied stepping back. “Now, I would like to talk to your father, is he free right now?” She asked, clapping her hands and completely ignoring the gasps around her. Legolas barely suppressed his laughter but nodded all the same. “Excellent! Would one of you mind leading me to the throne room? I’m afraid I’m not familiar with your palace.” She asked the guards, startling them both. One of them looked down at Bell, then turned to look at Legolas and started speaking quickly.

By the frown which appeared on the prince’s face Fili guessed that he did not like that was said. He looked at Fili. “By my father’s order you are to be escorted to the dungeons as soon as you are fit.” He sounded apologetic and Fili could not blame him. Not really, so he nodded and stepped closer to the guard, who nodded and began leading him away.

 **‘I hope your plan works, amrâlimê.’** Bell snorted.

 _ **‘When did it ever fail?’** _Fili rolled his eyes at her cheekiness.

Fili could hear the company’s voices long before they reached the dungeons. They were singing ‘Don’t go drinking with hobbits’ by the time Fili and his guard finally arrived to their destination. As soon as he stepped into the dwarrow line of sight he and his guard were deafened by the company’s yells:

“FILI!”

“Lad, yer’right?”

“Where’s Bell? Whatcha did ta our hobbit, ya, bastards?”

Kili and Ori plastered themselves over the bars of their cells and were calling Fili. He broke into run and surprised his guard so he was able to make it to Kili’s cell and grab his brother through the bars into hug. Kili sobbed into Fili’s shoulder and clutched him tight. “They would not let us see you. Tauriel said you were alright but-“ Fili was torn from Kili as the guard grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back and into the empty cell.

When the guard left Fili was bombarded with questions, but he ignored them all and yelled: “Shazara!” It did the trick and Fili sighed in relief. “Bell’s fine. She is now in audience with the king.” He said with a smirk and the company broke into the new shouting round. Fili smiled wider, relishing at the feeling of having his kin close again.

While both Tauriel and Legolas assured him that all members of the company were alright it was still better to see them with his own eyes. He scanned the cells which were visible from his own. Oin, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur were the only one Fili could make out, so he asked: “Where’s Thorin?”

The company quieted and Balin said: “They took him away two days ago. Haven’t seen him since.” Fili closed his eyes, slipping down the wall and sent the new information to Bell. He really hoped her plan would work.

**********************************************

Bell was even less happy now, with the news she got from Fili. She was following Legolas and the guard from before to the throne room to meet Thranduil. The Mirkwood king was rather famous for his look, care for his people and absolute intolerance of dwarves. But Bell had an advantage here and was absolutely fine with using it. If Thranduil insisted on behaving like a faunt, well, Bell was going to treat him like one. It was not like she did not understand why he did that he did. His actions were made out of fear for his people, seeing that he had seen that kind of damage a dragon could do, but it was not an excuse for not giving Thorin’s people shelter at least. Bell did not like to make her opinion of people based sorely on rumors and twisted tales, but at the same time she knew Nori, thus, she knew pretty well that some information was totally true. Still, she preferred to meet people or at least spy on them personally.

Bell’s little party reached a huge stone platform, surrounded by white, skillfully made marble colons. A throne stood in the center and an elf sat on the throne. His resemblance with Legolas was striking. The same silky blond hair, bright gray eyes, smooth features. But there were a few differences. Thranduil had sharp cheekbones, his eyes and expression cold and distant, while Legolas was smoother and more open. And the king’s eyes allowed all to see that he was older than most.

Thranduil raised one eyebrow, expression blank. “Man sa?” He asked Legolas ignoring Bell completely, which was awfully rude. Ignoring the guard, whose hand shoot up to grab her then she moved, Bell calmly strolled forward until she was standing in front of the Mirkwood’s king. He lowered his gaze at her, eyebrow still up.

“Vedui’ hir-min. Cormamin lindua ele lle. Bilbo i eneth nîn.” Bell bowed in traditional elvish greeting and watched with hidden amusement how Thranduil’s second eyebrow joined his first.

“Istol peded edhellen?” He asked, some interest bleeding into his tone. Bell restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Thranduil did not insult her. Yet. So, she might as well act civil and proper. At least for some time.

“Pedin edhellen.” Thranduil tilted his head.

“What are you? And what are you doing here and in the company of Naugrims?” He spat the last word with venom and Bell choose to ignore it. For now.

“I’m the last Holbytla.” Bell started. Thranduil’s eyes widened, the only indication of his surprise.

“I was under impression that Holbytla ceased to exist.” He said, implication clear.

“Aye, but from time to time one will appear here and where. But let’s put aside my people’s past and focus on the present. Is where any reason why you decided to imprison my companions, My Lord?” Bell got straight to the point, not having any wish to use diplomacy now.

Thranduil’s face closed and became blank once again. “Your company was trespassing. And your leader Thorin Oakenshield refused to share the goal of your quest and insulted me gravely.” Bell raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, inching her head.

“Trespassing? We were unaware that you had closed the borders, My Lord. And I’m sure Master Thorin was not thinking clearly. He was poisoned during our encounter with giant spiders. I’m sure you can understand the circumstances, My Lord.” She had a strong desire to call him something less pleasant, but she restrained herself.

Thranduil merely lifted an eyebrow. “And what? Let you all go? I will not. Your leader refused to accept my help and I would not trust a Naugrim with a pack of ponies and you want me to let them wake up a dragon?! No. Legolas, escort her to the dungeons.” Thranduil said with a small wave, dismissing Bell. oh, it was a mistake. Bell was done playing nice.

“I heard from Thorin that honor means nothing to you, but I was inched to believe that he was exaggerating, too caught up in his hatred. But now I see he was right.” Bell said, nonchalant, fished out her knife and started playing with it absently.

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You dare-“ he started, slowly standing up from his throne.

“Hovo dad, Thranduil!” Bell cut him off, stalking forward. “The earth is not pleased with you. You ignored her pleas for too long and it suffered because of it.” She spat out, startling the king. “You did nothing to help her, you let foul beasts roam freely on the land which were entrusted into your care. And you missed the poison, which was placed in the heart of your own kingdom and was slowly killing the light.” Now Bell was really angry. She spent Yavanna knows how many days listening to the heart-wrenching cries, screams and pleas from the forest and it was catching up with her.

Thranduil regained some of his posture and deflected her verbal assault: “And who are you to accuse me of such?” He hissed, bending down so their faces were on the same level.

“I am the one who heard the pleas! I am the one who removed the poison. I am Lady Yavanna’s champion and you will listen to me!” Bell’s voice became loud and ethereal, her eyes glowing green. She could feel the platform shift below her feet, responding to her emotions. A flash of fear passed through Thranduil’s eyes before his mask was back in place. Bell took a deep breath, calming down a little. “I saved your forest, Thranduil, son of Oropher. You owe me a debt beyond repaying.” Thranduil scowled.

“And why should I grant it to you?” Bell’s eye twitched on its own accord and she lost it.

“Velanenye elyo tundosse! Because, you, dolle naa lost edhel, Yavanna does not forgive easily. She blessed your lands and you failed to protect it.” Bell knew she got Thranduil here and before he could protest, she continued: “I’m sure you are aware of Hamadryads who guard your forest. So you must know how vengeful her ire might be for your neglect of her generous gift.” The king considered her for a moment, when slowly lowered himself back into his throne. Really, he did not have a choice here.

Bell was actually doing him a huge favor by letting him help them. While he could not have done anything to prevent the poisoning, he forgot that was important. And the Green Lady did not take this kind of mistakes kindly. “How can I assist you?” He gritted through his clenched teeth.

Bell tiredly rubbed her eye. “I’m not going to ask for impossible. I understand how hard it is to run a kingdom. I want my companions freed and given some guest chambers and treated as such. All their belongings should be returned. The rest we can discuss later, when my head would not be swimming.” The last part Bell mumbled falling down on her knees. Legolas caught her before she collapsed completely. With a bow to his father, Legolas turned around and carried Bell out of the throne room.

“Mas ledhiam?” Bell mumbled tiredly.

“Guest chambers. Your dwarrow will be escorted there shortly.” Bell hummed and settled in Legolas’ grip. They chatted while walking and Bell finally learned how much time she lost.

“27 of September? Oh, Thorin will have a fit.” The lass groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Legolas made a sympathetic noise and they finally reached the chambers. It was a suit with eight connected rooms inside each with two beds and was surprisingly dwarven-sized.

At Bell’s unasked question Legolas explained: “These rooms were made many centuries ago, when there was peace between Erebor and Greenwood, while the two kingdoms still sent diplomatic missions to each other.” He said sadly, clearly upset by the broken peace. Bell patted his arm as he lowered her into the armchair.

“Boe annin mened. I’m sure your reunion with your companions will be emotional. I’ll order to bring some food.” Bell smiled gratefully at young prince as he made his way out of the room. The room was quiet and all Bell could do was close her eyes and wait for her dwarrow.

**********************************************

Fili was pacing. He felt an overwhelming wave of anger from Bell some time ago, but no explanation. The rest of the company returned to their usual routine – annoying the guards with rowdy songs. Tauriel and four more guards appeared. The captain gave them a curt nod and the guard started opening the cells.

“What’s going on? Where are you taking us?” Gloin demanded angrily. Tauriel ignored him, instead turning to Kili.

“By the order of our king you are considered guest since this moment and going to be transferred to the guest chambers.” This caused an uproar among the dwarrow.

“Where‘s our hobbit? And Thorin? What did ya do to them?” Dwalin growled, staring at Tauriel with a clear threat in his gaze. The red-head returned his gaze coldly.

“Lady Bell is waiting for you in the chambers. And your leader is going to be there soon. Please, follow me.” She turned around on her heel and started marching forward. The company was adamant, but seeing that Fili and Kili walked after Tauriel without any second thought, reluctantly followed their lead.

The huge doors to their new rooms opened and the last suspicious disappeared from the dwarrow’s minds when they saw Bell sitting in the armchair and happily munching a piece of bright yellow cake. “Bell!” Yelled Kili, Ori and Bofur and rushed forward, laughing.

Bell squeaked as she was squished between them and soon she became a center of dwarven pile. She hugged each one individually and was delighted to learn that Bombur’s memory returned. Gently but sternly, Bell bullied them all into eating, while they waited for Thorin to arrive. Balin and Nori were curious about how she made Thranduil listen to her, but Bell wanted to wait for Thorin to start explaining. Gloin was bristling about the treatment they received; Bofur, Oin and Dwalin were arguing who killed more spiders in the forest; Kili and Fili were pestering Balin for stories about Mirkwood; Bombur was telling Dori the receipt of tea he learned in Rivendell, while Nori appraised the cutlery; Ori was rampaging through their thing trying to find his journal and Bifur simply pulled Bell on his lap, hugged her and refused to move.

Halfway through their meal the doors opened again and Thorin appeared there, led by eight guards. Fili and Kili shouted in joy and darted to their uncle. He did not expect it, but caught them nonetheless, hugging the boys back equally tight. The doors closed, leaving the company alone. They all except Bell and Bifur went to greet their leader. He looked a little worse than the rest of them, thinner and paler, but unharmed. Dwalin promptly dragged him to the table and hovered over until Thorin picked up the fork and started eating. Thorin looked over his kin with a raised eyebrow. “Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

All heads turned in Bell’s direction. She grinned at Thorin, subtly checking his state. Satisfied, she recounted her meeting with Thranduil. That got her a load round of approving shouts. Thorin especially looked smug, like the cat that got the cream. Bell rolled her eyes. Thorin raised his tankard with ale. “For Miss Baggins!” He toasted with a smile.

Bofur cheered: “Hear! Hear!” and happily drunk his own ale, leaning on Nori. Fili winked at Bell and she kicked his shin under the table, coaxing a startled yelp from him.

“I’m going to meet his again tomorrow and I would like you, Master Thorin, to join me. You too, Fili.” Thorin’s expression changed drastically from relaxed and pleased to angry and put up.

“And why do you want us to meet that Inbul-hibir fundhamâd-ublag?” Bell just gave him one long disapproving look. Fili decided to interfere to avoid bloodshed, feeling Bell’s tiredness. She was feeling better, but not all healthy yet. It was affecting her mood slightly namely her patience.

“I had a conversation with Legolas and he said that a group of orcs was seen following our track into Mirkwood. Bell and I discussed it and came to conclusion that we will need to find some imperceptible way to get out of here. And while I do not like Thranduil, it might be wise to ask his opinion on the matter.” Fili said placatingly and in his concentration on the arguing pair he missed the appraising look Balin gave him. Thorin and Bell broke their staring match with Thorin turning to stare at him. From the corner of his eye, Fili noticed that Bell relaxed her grip on the fork she’s been holding. Fili gulped and met his uncle’s gaze.

Thorin considered him and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine.” He gritted out.

“And you will be civil and polite. Or at least silent.” Bell stated calmly, taking a sip of her tea. Thorin was about to start the argument anew, but Fili kicked him and gave him his best puppy-eyed look. Thorin sighed and relented. Kili tried to break the tension in room.

“So, why are you eating a cake, Bell? Is it some kind of welcoming tradition in Mirkwood?” He asked teasingly, trying to sneak a piece of cake from Bell’s plate only to get his hand swatted away by Bell who curled into herself, shielding her plate.

“Get yourself your own cake.” She grumbled, resting her head on Bifur’s shoulder. “And it's really an elven tradition, they, just like Man, consider it important to have a birthday cake. Hgrodrom bakes a birthday cake for us every time, so I'm used to it, although I don't understand what's so special about the cake.” She informed them absently, frowning at her plate, not noticing how dwarrow became confused.

“And you have a cake because?” Kili prompted.

Bell looked up at him, still frowning. “Oh, well, Legolas felt bad because I missed my birthday, thus he ordered to bring me the cake now. I’ll have to ask the receipt later.” She mumbled to herself, digging in again.

“You missed your birthday? When?” Ori asked, feeling stupid.

“Well, today is September 27, so it was last week. Dai and I are now fifty-one. I hope he got to Ghost Town all right.” Bell said suddenly, rubbing her wrist, much like Dai when he was nervous. Thorin cursed, Dwalin slammed his tankard down hard enough to break the table a little and Ori dropped his journal, which he found only moments ago.

“It’s 27-th already? Damn it.” Bofur cussed, then turned his sad eyes to Bell. “I’m so sorry we’ve missed yer birthday, lass.” The rest of the company echoed him and Bell just blinked dazedly at them.

“Oh, do not worry about that. Not the first birthday I missed because I was in danger.” She said flippantly, finishing her tea in one huge gulp and murmured something quietly in Bifur’s ear. He nodded and stood up, Bell still in his arms and then he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Bell rolled her eyes and waived at the dwarrow. “I’m going to retire now, or else I’ll fall asleep in my cup and drown. Not the most heroical death.” Bell joked and fell limp as Bifur carried her into one of the rooms.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Thorin stood up. “We shall follow her example. The sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner the get out of this thrice-cursed forest.” Dwalin nodded and stood up as well, grabbing his belongings as he made his way toward the room on the right from the one there Bell was staying. Balin followed him. Thorin choose the one on the left, Kili with him.

The rest dwarrow paired up too – Dori with Ori, Nori with Bofur, Gloin with Oin and Bombur choose the room for him and Bifur. Fili quietly slipped into Bell’s room. It was not really proper, to leave them two alone for the night, but Oin backed Fili up, saying that Bell needed him right now, property be damned. Fili was greeted with an amusing sight of his tired half-asleep One sitting in the armchair in front of the lit fireplace with Bifur on the floor in front of her. Bell was telling him some story in Khudzul, too low for Fili to hear, and was brushing Bifur’s hair, re-braiding it away from his face. The dwarf looked happy and content with that position, humming softly, his eyes closed. Fili leaned on the doorframe, smiling. Bell finished braiding Bifur’s hair in that looked like fishtail and patted him lightly on the shoulder. He jerked from his daze, stood up and hugged Bell tightly. As he made his way out of the room, he stopped briefly to squeeze Fili’s shoulder and in the next moment was gone.

Fili looked at Bell, who was watching him in turn. **‘Hey you.’** He called softly, smiling a little at the grimace she made. She looked exhausted to bone, so Fili picked her up from the armchair and dropped her onto one of the beds. When he did not join her after that, Bell leaned up on her elbows to see what he was doing. Fili easily dragged the second bed flash to the first. **‘Now the have king-sized bed.’** He said cheerfully, then yelped as Bell yanked him down. They fell asleep quickly.

**********************************************

_**‘Well, so far so good.’** _Bell mused, shifting her gaze between two kings. They arrived to the meeting five minutes ago, it was held it some room previously used for negotiations. And since then Thranduil and Thorin stared at each other, neither uttering a word. **‘At least they are not yelling. Yet.’** Fili said. Bell sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. Thranduil slowly turned his head to look at Bell and arched an eyebrow.

“Man le Naugrim hi?” He said and Thorin’s eyes flashed with anger.

“Master Thorin is here as the leader of our company. I cannot and will not make any decision without his approval.” Bell cut in before he was able to open his big mouth.

“Oh? And what about him?” Thranduil gestured at Fili.

“And Fili is here to prevent me from strangling you both.” Bell snapped, surprising all. She rested her arms on the table by elbows and dropped her face into her palms, just breathing.

“It is an option, halfling?” Thranduil asked coldly. Bell slowly raised her head.

“It is, _Thrandy_ , because since the moment I stepped into these woods I felt its pain and anger and it still affects me greatly. So right now, cooperation and Fili are your best chances to make it out of this dratted meeting with all your limbs intact.” She growled, directing the last part to Thorin and Thranduil both. Thranduil pursed his lips and Thorin raised his chin.

Fili put his hand on Bell’s wrist, gently running his thumb over the flower there. Bell exhaled, calming down slightly. “Now, we have an orc related problem here. Can your scouts kill them?” Bell asked Thranduil. He looked down at her.

“It is not our duty to deal with orcs.” Thorin looked ready to explode but Fili threw him a warning look and he sat down. Bell sighed sadly, shaking her head.

“This is exactly why you have so many problems right now.” She mumbled, low enough so only Thranduil would hear. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

“Alright then, your palace is standing close to the forest’s edge, correct?” Fili chimed in, looking at Thranduil for confirmation. The elf nodded slowly. “Legolas said the party is big. We only need to find a way to avoid orcs’ attention.” It was also something Bell and he discussed this morning. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

“You spoke to my son?” He asked, tone flat.

Before Fili could answer, Bell questioned: “Do you do something with your eyebrows?”

Thranduil looked startled at the abrupt question. “What?” He finally managed. Bell waved her hand vaguely in front of herself.

“Your eyebrows. I noticed it yesterday, but forgot to mention. They look perfect, do you use some oils or maybe trim them?” Thranduil and Thorin were openly gaping at Bell, while Fili tried his best not to laugh.

“I- I- I do not think it is important right now.” Thranduil stammered after a few false starts. Bell nodded, looking sad, but sat down. Fili reached out for her hand under the table and laced their fingers. Bell offered him a grateful smile. Fili felt the tension bleed out of her and silently cursed Mirkwood not for the first time.

Thorin cleared his throat and spoke for the first time: “Any way to subtly leave?” Thranduil still stared at Bell, but slowly shook his head. He looked down at the table and reached out for his glass of wine. Bell followed the motion and then something shifted in her eyes and they flashed mischievously.

“Then we shall take our leave. Mayhap alone you’ll be able to think about something.” Bell stood up, surprising Thorin. She bowed slightly to Thranduil.

“My Lord.” She said and signed in Iglishmêk: _‘I have an idea, let’s get back.’_ Thorin and Fili followed her out, leaving Thranduil alone. A light smirk danced in the corner of Bell’s mouth. Fili had a feeling that he would not like that plan at all.

********************************************** 

Fili was right. He did not like Bell’s plan. And the company shared his feelings then she told them about it.

“BARRELS?”

“Do I look like a fish ta ya?”

“Are you insane?”

Bell’s eye twitched. “SHAZARA!” She bellowed, shutting the dwarrow up. “Now listen here. Legolas shoved me the map. There is a river, which flows out of the forest right into the Long Lake. And we can get into Esgaroth and persuade a boat.” She said patiently, like she was speaking to a group of faunts.

Gloin bristled: “Let’s just kill the orcs! If the elves could not do it themselves, then we shall give him an example!” There were a couple of agreeing exclamations from Kili, Bofur and Ori. Bell just gave them all a flat look.

“And what if one of us ends up injured? We do not have much time left, Master Gloin, to spare it chasing after orcs who hunt us. If you’re inching for a fight, just remember the dragon which awaits us in the mountain.” She replied tartly and the red-headed dwarf clicked his mouth shut.

“But why do we have to sneak out? I thought Thranduil agreed to help us?” Kili whined, looking at Bell for an explanation.

But it came from Thorin: “Because, Iklalmalszâram, we still can’t trust him.” Fili grimaced, Bell had a similar expression. Bell swore that Thranduil won’t do anything to prevent them from leaving, but Thorin insisted that they leave in secret.

Kili’s shoulders dropped. “Fiiine. When do we leave?” Thorin looked at Bell and Fili.

“As soon as we find the wine cellar.” Fili said, sighing.

“How do you even know about the hatch?” Ori inquired, ever curious eyes sparkling.

“Legolas.” Bell and Fili said in unison. Dwalin, Gloin, Balin and Thorin looked displeased; Kili, Ori and Bofur – hopeful; Bombur and Oin were arguing about supplies and Dori tried to placate them; Bifur was whittling, thus, he did not care and Nori looked very very proud.

He even wiped away a nonexistent tear, saying: “They grow ‘p so fast.” And threw an arm over Bell’s shoulders, prattling about the passage of time. The company was confused, but Bell rolled her eyes, swatting the dwarf away.

**********************************************

It took them two days. Bell and Nori were sneaking all over the lower levels and finally Bell got lucky. There was a feast planned on this evening, thus it was the perfect time to get away unnoticed. Thorin ordered the company to pack their things and Nori to bring them supplies. Meanwhile, Bell walked to meet Thranduil privately. She found him in his private chambers, drinking some wine and looking at the forest on the terrace. “I was hoping to talk to you before the feast.” Her voice startled Thranduil slightly and he turned around to face her.

“About what?” He asked, tone even and cold, as always. Bell sighed, smiling sadly.

“I wanted to give you a piece of advice.” She ignored the doubting eyebrow she received and continued in soft, kind tone: “I heard about what happened to your father, and then to your wife, and I understand why you decided to close yourself off from the outside world.” Thranduil immediately tensed, but Bell continued. “I also lost loved ones, I understand how painful it is and how difficult it is to live with this pain later. But hiding is useless.” Thranduil was silent, he was not looking at Bell. “You have forgotten that it is not possible to survive alone. You hoped that you could and paid for it. The enemy was able to strike into the heart of the forest.” She said gravely. “What would have happened if we hadn't passed through here? How long would it take for spiders to invade the entire forest? How soon would they have killed all your border guards? And Legolas?” At the sound of his son’s name Thranduil’s gaze snapped at Bell.

She saw fear in his eyes, deep and raw. Walking forward, Bell took his hand and tugged him down on his knees. “I am not saying that you did nothing right or that I have any right to judge you. I’m saying that we all make mistakes and it is not a bad thing to ask for help.” Thranduil gave her a sharp look.

“And who would have come to aid? Man? Dwarves?” He spat out.

“Mayhap they would have. You do not know for sure that they would have rejected you call.” Bell said. “And do not forget your own kin – In Lothlórien and Rivendell. They would have come.” Thranduil took a sharp breath.

“Ah, my kin. They are too afraid to come. And no one else would care about dying forest.” He hissed, standing up and grabbing his glass again. Bell cocked her head.

“Tauriel did report that the number of spiders had decreased significantly in recent days, did not she?” Thranduil whirled around to stare at Bell.

“And how do you know it?” Bell grinned.

“That means Gandalf and the Sentinels did their task.” Thranduil blinked.

“Mithrandir? The Sentinels? What are you talking about?” He demanded.

Bell huffed. “We heard the news that Dol Guldur was inhabited again by the dark wizard. And Tauriel and Legolas both said that the spiders came from that direction. And if the spiders are no longer coming…” Bell trailed off. Thranduil put his empty glass on the small table.

“Le channon.” He said quietly at last. Bell smiled, bowed and left the room.

She hurriedly made her way to the cellar. After a lot of arguing (Fili and Kili had to drag Bell away from Thorin’s neck), it was established that Bell would come down first and take care of the guard.

What Thorin did not know, was that Bell asked Legolas do it and meet her there. He was already waiting for her, no guards in sight, as she stepped in. “Mellon-nin!” He greeted her happily, smiling. Bell felt an answering smile appear. She embraced him. “Didi you get it?” She asked, letting go. Legolas nodded and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Bell unrolled it, quickly scanned the contents, nodded, and put the paper away. “Thank you, my friend.” Legolas’ smile grew.

“It was the least I could do.” He said. Bell grinned and pulled out a letter from her pocket.

“Then you won't mind giving this letter to Tauriel?” She asked playfully. Legolas laughed, taking it and hiding away.

“Anything to help the young love.” He said seriously, although he was still smiling. Bell learned pretty quickly that Tauriel was like a sister to Legolas. It was good that he was not against her affections for Kili. Bell did not know yet if it was a passing thing, or something serious, but she hoped they won’t get hurt in the end.

With one last parting hug Legolas and quick 'Na lû e-govaned vîn, mellon-nin. Ieston angin trevaded varn' he left, making sure no one would discover the company while they flee. Bell closed her eyes and let sjón roam. She instantly found the company and shook the ground under Nori’s feet, signaling for them to come down. She monitored their progress, distracting the guards who came too close with rattling doors, or warning Nori beforehand.

The company reached the cellar in half an hour. Bell directed them to the empty barrels she choose. They dropped their weapons into one and supplies into another, closing them. One by one, grumbling dwarrow disappeared into the barrels, until it was only Bell left. “What now?” Came Kili’s muffled voice.

Bell smirked wickedly (not that they could see it) and said: “Hold your breath.” She pulled the lever and the barrels dropped down. And that was the moment then Bell realized a slight miscalculation in their plan. Blinking at the empty room, she cursed and marched forward, so she was standing on the edge of the hatch. It opened and with a stream of curses Bell fell into freezing water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's it for now.  
> Translations:  
> Sindarin  
> Ada - Father  
> Caun-nin! Man ceril? - My prince! What are you doing here&  
> Tauriel! Tolo, hovo dad. Ledhiach o man sad? - Tauriel! Come, sit down. Where are you coming from?  
> Gador, caun-nin - The dungeon, my prince  
> Nan Aear a Geil, Legolas! - By the Sea and Stars, Legolas!  
> N'uir thiad gîn 'ell! - Ever is your presence a joy!  
> A mellon! Gi suilon. Guren linna le gen cened - Hail friend! I greet you. My heart sings to see you  
> Man sa? - What is that?  
> Vedui’ hir-min. Cormamin lindua ele lle. Bilbo i eneth nîn - Greetings, My Lord. I've been waiting for this meeting for a long time. My name is Bilbo  
> Istol peded edhellen? - You can speak Elvish?  
> Pedin edhellen - I speak Elvish  
> Naugrim - Dwarrow (rude t.)  
> Velanenye elyo tundosse! - I've seen you in a coffin!  
> Dolle naa lost edhel - Empty-headed elf  
> Mas ledhiam? - Where are we going?  
> Boe annin mened - It is necessary for me to leave  
> Man le Naugrim hi? - Why are the dwarves here?  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn, mellon-nin. Ieston angin trevaded varn - Until we meet again, my friend. I wish you a safe journey  
> Black Speech  
> Nyzzuv urzabg anrhyg yuth U'maaz güurruv nyzzuv gzÿv häz norvyḧvogdaz - You do that and I'll feed you to the vargs  
> Khudzul  
> Amrâlimê - My love  
> Shazara - Silence  
> In my story, Legolas is more open to the dwarrow because of the time that he spent with Bell in Rivendell. He is also quite young - 452 years old. So, when he insulted Gloin's wife he did not really mean it. Just a slip of his tongue.
> 
> I do not consider Thranduil a villain, arrogant yes, but not evil. All three elves will appear later in another chapter and in another work, so you will learn a lot about them.
> 
> Let me know what you think)


	14. Fourteen: In which Bell builts a fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, these past few weeks were intense. Currently, I'm in a country house in the middle of a forest and my internet connection is a bit wonky, but I think I'll manage.

Bell sank deep into the water, which did nothing to improve her mood. The current was not very strong here, so she was able to swim quickly to the surface and look around. She was in the dark tunnel, floating in icy water. The barrels with her dwarves were nowhere to be seen and Fili only sent her a vague feeling of being sick, but then she noticed that one of the barrels was stuck between the rocks. She swam to it, pulled it out, and clung to it with a death grip, letting the current carry her forward.

Bell closed her eyes at the sudden brightness and had to bite back a scream that threatened to overtake her then the barrel unexpectedly fell down. It wasn't a long fall, but it seemed like an eternity to Bell. She plopped back into the water, hitting her forehead on the barrel. The current became stronger and carried the barrel forward with new force. It swayed from side to side, following the river's turns, sometimes completely submerged, and Bell experienced every such moment with horror. Several times the barrel was driven hard into the rocks that were sticking out in the middle of the river and Bell was sure that she would never get rid of the splinters in her hands. Sometimes Bell noticed other barrels out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't focus enough to contact Fili. All her thoughts were on how to hold on.

Another rock and it seemed like Bell’s luck had finally ran out. Her grip slipped and she was pulled under the water. The current plunged her back and forth, never letting her surface long enough to take a full breath, pulling her back. Bell’s lungs were burning, her head hurt, thoughts muffled. She was quickly losing her strength, her vision began to dance, black spots appeared in her closed eyes. So, Bell did the only thing she could, she focused on the one thing, that could help her right now – Fili’s tiny presence in the back of her mind.

Bell reached out and Fili immediately answered. They did not exchange word, only feelings, but it was enough for Bell to break to the surface once more. She caught a glimpse of two barrels, not far ahead of her and then was plunged back underwater by a huge wave. Exhaling accidently, Bell cursed herself and used the last of her strength to reach the closest barrel. She clung to it and pulled herself right above the water edge and coughed.

It felt like the water in her lungs will never end. Bell was so engrossed with her task, that she missed the moment then the current carried the barrels to the shallow shore. Bell’s barrel came to a halt and Bell spent ten minutes regaining control over her trembling legs. When she had a slight mobility, she knocked on the barrel she was clinging to, to find out if there was anyone in it. The answering stream of curses identified that Nori was inside. Cold wind made Bell tremble harder, but she managed to get the barrel’s lead off and let Nori out. He stumbled out of it, lying down on the shore, groaning. Bell let him be, simply walking (more like stumbling and swaying) toward the next barrel. She barely freed Kili, when her legs gave out. Curling in a tight, shivering ball of misery Bell blocked out all the noises around. Some minutes later warm arms sneaked around her and lifted her up to clutch to the warm chest. Bell curled into the dwarf who held her and tucked her face into his neck. He was saying something, but Bell was not really listening.

“-freezing! Uncle, give me your coat, we-” The dwarf said. After a moment a fur coat was tucked around her and Bell let herself doze.

**********************************************

Fili hoped he won’t ever see another apple. As soon as he was free from that blasted barrel (still smelling like freaking apples) and was able to walk a straight line, he set himself on the task of finding Bell. He scanned the shore: Nori was opening one of the barrels, while Dori and Kili were helping a groaning Oin to walk to the shore; Bifur and Bofur was trying to pry Bombur out of the barrel. The rest of the company were apparently still in the barrels. But Bell was not in the barrel, was she? Fili heard her thoughts loud and clear and knew that she almost drowned, and was not it a little too much for one little Holbytla? He desperately looked around and finally noticed her lying curled up on the shore, shivering.

Fili ran, falling to his knees next to her. He scanned her for quickly, but could not see anything apart from the gush on her forehead. Tenderly, he touched her cheek and jerked his hand back. She was icy cold! “Bell, love, can you hear me?” Fili asked, but she did not answer.

Hurriedly, he pulled her into his arms, yelling: “Oin, I need your help! Bell is not responding and she is freezing!” He noticed Thorin, who was semi-steadily making his way toward him. As the rest of the dwarrow he was mostly dry, safe for his feet; unlike Bell. “Uncle, give me your coat, we need to warm her up.” Thorin nodded, eyes shining with concern when he looked down at the tiny lass in his nephew’s arms. He draped his coat over her, drawing a small content sigh from Bell. Fili smiled gratefully at him.

Thorin turned back to the river, watching the last of their company climb out of the barrels. Oin had finally reached Fili and was currently threatening to rip off Bell's ears if she didn't let him examine her, but the hobbit did not budge. Ori sat down on the rock to get the water out of his boot when a sound of the release of the bowstring caused him to jerk his head up in the direction of the sound. He saw an arrow fly toward him and let out a terrified squeak when Dwalin deflected it with one of his axes. The warrior growled at the man who released the arrow, taking a battle stance. Kili notched his own arrow and sent it at the man, who easily shot it away with his own.

“Do it again and you’re dead.” The man said, pointing another arrow at them. Fili is not sure if he is underestimating them or just really that arrogant to think that he can take out thirteen moody dwarrow, but he ignores that for a moment, to really look at him.

He wore long worn brown fur-lined coat, simple tunic and trousers. His boots were made so that no water would get into them. ‘Pretty practical,’ Fili mused, ‘don’t you think?’ He asked, stirring Bell a little so she could peek at the man. Dwalin was growing restless, but before he could take a step toward the man Balin stepped forward.

“Excuse me, but, you’re from Lake-town, if I’m not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn’t be available for hire by any chance?” He pointed at something Fili was not able to see from his place on the shore. The man grimaced and lowered his bow. He scanned the company, his gaze lingered on Fili and Bell in his arms. He was not able to see her due to the coat, but surely he realized that they had an injured person with them. He crossed his arms and looked at Balin.

“What makes you think I would help you?” Balin smiled politely.

“Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat.” The man started dragging barrels onto the barge, ignoring Dwalin’s growl. Balin continued his pestering: “No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?”

The man threw him a fleeting look and answered reluctantly: “A boy and two girls.” Balin offered the man a kind smile.

“And your wife, I imagine, she’s a beauty?”

The man stopped moving for a moment, then said in a plain tone: “Aye, she was.”

Balin’s face turned sad. Fili remembered that his One died long before Fili himself was born, so he must know how it feels. “Oh, I’m sorry. It won’t make it better, but I’m sorry.” Balin said, then Dwalin growled, impatient.

“Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties.” The man’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s your hurry?” Dwalin clenched his axes and gestured at Bell, still shivering despite the coat.

“What da ya think?” The man looked chastised for a moment, but quickly regained himself.

“I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands.” Sensing that things were going to escalate to the dangerous point, Fili stepped in.

“We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills. One of our kin is to be wed soon and asked as to attend.” The lie slipped easily, as Fili recalled the story Bell told her hobbit relatives.

The man did not look convinced. “Simple merchants, you say?” He asked, disbelieve clear in his tone as he glanced pointedly at Dwalin’s weapons, which was ridiculous, dwarrow always travelled well-armed.

“We just need a transport. Can you help us?” Thorin interjected, staring up at the man, but appearing to be the one who was staring down. The man scoffed, dragging the last barrel onto the barge.

“I know where these barrels came from.” Thorin raised one eyebrow, doing his best imitation of the Mirkwood’s king.

“What of it?” He asked calmly. The man shook his head, sighing.

“I don’t know what business you had with the elves, but I don’t think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil.”

“King Thranduil won’t cause any trouble.” Said a tired voice. Bell shifted in Fili’s arms to look the man in the eyes. “He is helping us. We were haunted by the pack of orcs.” She gestured at the barrels. “Tis was a way to avoid the unwanted attention. I have proof, if you cannot take my word.” Bell held out her hand and Fili saw that she was holding out a surprisingly dry piece of parchment folded in half.

The man walked over to them, took the paper, and unfolded it. After a quick glance at its contents, he pursed his lips and put the paper in his pocket. He looked at Bell. “What are you?”

Bell made a face and scoffed. “That IS an incredibly rude question, young man. I am a sentient being and you talk about me as if I am a mindless pony!” Bell ranted pointing her finger at the man, who quickly stepped back, surprised by her outburst. Bell took an inhale to continue but instead bursted into a coughing fit. Fili did his best to soothe her and was quickly surrounded by worried dwarrow. Oin elbowed his way toward them, muttering curses under his breath. He barked at the company and they collectively turned their backs to Bell, creating a wall between her and the rest of the shore, giving her some privacy. Fili lowered her down on his own coat spread on the ground and turned around too, but kept their hands laced.

Oin examined her quickly and his diagnosis was unsettling. “Initial stage of hypothermia. If I do not start treatment in the near future her condition will quickly deteriorate.” He stood up, surprisingly swiftly for someone his age and gestured Fili to haul Bell up.

“Get outta my way, ya oafs!” He grumbled, marching past the man straight to the barge, Fili hot on his heels. He motioned him to lay her down on the bench near the edge and turned to glare at the dwarrow, hands plopped on his hips. “What ‘re ya waitin’ for? Special invitation? My patient needs tending and I’m not gonna wait for ya idiots!” Thorin unfroze and nodded to Dwalin, urging the company on board. The man stared at them, his lips in a firm line.

Bell tugged Fili’s sleeve to get his attention. He kneeled beside her and she gave him a small bag of money.

 ** _‘There are two hundred gold pieces here. Give them to the bowman.’_** Fili frowned.

 **‘Is not it too much?’** Bell shook her head and grimaced at the pain that appeared.

 _ **‘No, that I’ve heard of Master of Lake-town is enough to know that this man needs that. Especially considering the fact that he is a single father with three kids.’**_ Bell pointed out. **_‘And, well, we are quite a handful, ain’t we? Let’s call it a compensation.’_ **Fili took the bag, snorting.

 **‘What was in that paper anyway?’** He asked, curious. Bell smiled tiredly.

 _ **‘An official order from king Thranduil that obliges everyone in the Lake-town to help us. With a seal and signature.’** _Bell waggled her eyebrows, smirking. Fili snorted.

 **‘But why would anyone in Lake-town follow that order? He is not their king. And when did he write this? I thought Thorin had forbidden you from telling him?’** Bell closed her eyes, sighing.

 ** _‘Technically speaking, the territory of the Long Lake is a part of Mirkwood’s lands, so…’_ **She trailed off, interrupted by a harsh racking cough. Fili patted her shoulder and offered his waterskin. _**‘And Thrandy does not know about it.’** _Fili raised an eyebrow.

 **‘No?’** Bell rolled her eyes.

 ** _‘No.’_** Fili sighed.

 ** _‘_ When who wrote the order?’ **Bell smiled sweetly at Fili.

**_‘Legolas. He is a very good friend. Now go, before the vein on Dwalin’s forehead explodes.’_ **

Fili looked up and noticed that the bowman, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were arguing at the edge of the barge. And Dwalin indeed looked like he was one step away from snapping. Fili hurried toward them. He caught a part of man’s words: “- to smuggle you lot in!” He argued, eyes flashing dangerously. Fili stepped in between Thorin and Dwalin, looking up at the man.

“We know that our request is not simple. We are ready to pay generously for your work.” Fili threw the bag into the man’s arms.

“Here’s two hundred gold pieces. Will that suffice?” He asked evenly, noting how the man’s eyes widened. He nodded jerkily and went to the cockpit. Fili ignored Thorin stare and returned to Bell’s side, cuddling her close. Kili, Bifur and Ori joined them soon.

The barge started moving and Bell groaned, burrowing her face in Fili’s shoulder. **_‘Can we move away from the edge? I do not want to be that close to the water right now.’_ **Fili nodded and carried her to the barge’s center and kneeled there. Bell relaxed slightly and now her rest was interrupted only by horrible coughs. As they crossed the lake, a mist appeared all around them and they nearly hit the large stone coming out from the water.

Bofur swayed on his feet, clutching his head. “Watch out!” He cried out, catching Bombur so he won’t fell off the board. One time is enough. The man swiftly turned the barge, bot looking even slightly alarmed. Thorin tore his gaze from the pile of dwarrow which consisted his nephews, Ori, Bifur and Dori to glare at the man.

“What are you trying to do? Drown us?”

The man did not take his gaze from the waters ahead as he answered: “I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.”

Dwalin crossed his arms, glaring a hole in the man’s chest. “Oh, I’ve had enough of this lippy lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.” He grumbled, eyes shifting over to check on Bell, as she was enveloped in another violent cough.

“Bard. He’s name’s Bard.” Ori said, joining the group. Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know?” Ori blushed, fidgeting with his mittens. “Uh, I asked him.” Dwalin snorted, shaking his head.

“I don’t care what he calls himself, I don’t like him.” Balin sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

“We do not have to like him, we just need him to do his task.”

Dwalin gave his brother a doubtful look. “And how do we know he won’t betray us?”

Thorin cut in: “We don’t,” stopping their conversation. The mist cleared a bit and suddenly, for the first time in many years, Thorin could clearly see his home. The rest of the dwarrow noticed it as well.

“Bless me beard.” Gloin rumbled, astonished. It was truly a wondrous sight – tall, proud Mountain, shining in the sunlight. Bard did not talk to them for the rest of the journey.

“We’re approaching the toll gate.” He announced loudly, some time after.

Bard stopped the barge near the closed gate and the man yelled from the wall: “Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!” He stepped out of his lodging and exclaimed: “Oh, it’s you, Bard!” Bard gave him a tight nod.

“Morning, Percy.” Percy returned the nod.

“Anything to declare?” He asked as Bard handed him the papers. This man was utterly unobservant. Why he was the border guard was beside Fili’s understanding.

“I’ve got passengers. Dwarven merchants.” Percy almost dropped the papers in shock.

“W-w-what?” He stammered and then finally noticed the dwarrow. His eyes widened comically in surprise. Kili cheerfully waived at the man.

“What is going on here?” Asked a new voice. Another man stepped onto the barge. Fili did not like this one. He reeked of greed and arrogance. Fili met a lot of people like him, so he was able to detect them immediately upon seeing. He clutched Bell closer to his chest. Kili, Ori, Bofur and Bifur crowded around Fili and Bell, shielding them from the man’s line of sight. Fili gave his brother a small nod, kneeling down to hide better. The man looked over the barge, his lips twisted in a sneer as he saw the dwarrow. “And who is that? Bard, If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman. Not… as a ferryman.” He said, smirking.

Bard crossed his arms. “They are here by order of king Thranduil. I assumed that the Master would prefer to speak to the friends of the Woodland realm in person.” He informed the man and Fili had to admit that it was a smart move. The man gritted his teeth.

“What order are you talking about, boatman? We did not have any correspondence with the elves in years.” He all but snarled. Bard unfolded his arms and fished the parchment out of his pocket.

“This order.” He said simply. The man held out his hand, but instead of giving it to him, Bard walked further and gave it to Balin with a slight nod. He turned back to the man and said: “You’ll have to wait till their audience with the Master to find out.” The man’s eye twitched, but his expression changed.

“Master is not giving an audience this morning.” He said in a swift, placating tone. Bard shrugged.

“Well, they need rest right now too, Alfrid.” He stated, looking at the man. Alfrid opened his mouth, but caught sight of Dwalin casually flexing his arms and Nori fake-absently playing with his knives, making them appear and disappear into the thin air and made a hand gesture to the guards, jumping off the barge.

The barge moved forward. Fili breathed a sigh of relief. He was honestly surprised that Thorin did not try to argue with the man and turned to ask him about it. But then he looked at his uncle, the words died on his tongue. He looked lost in thoughts, frowning and there was a weird glimpse in his eye, Fili could not figure out. He was jerked out of his thought be the hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Fee?” Kili asked softly, concern radiating from him as he looked between Fili and Bell’s limp form. She fell asleep sometime during their trip, lulled by waives.

Fili bit his lip, shaking his head a little. “Not really. I won’t be alright until she’s better.” He felt her forehead, frowning as he noticed how warm it was.

Kili gently pried Fili’s fist open. “She’s going to be fine. Bell is nothing but stubborn, haven’t you realized that? Our lass is the strongest one in the world, she’ll kill the army of orcs all by herself and won’t even bat an eyelid!” Kili stated proudly, beaming.

Fili shook his head harder. “That’s the point, Kee. She’s been through too much already…”

The barge came to a halt and they all slowly left it. Bard stood cross-armed, waiting for them to come over. “Thank you, laddie.” Balin smiled. “Does your town have an inn or a tavern, there we can stop?” He asked, not really believing that the fate would be kind to them.

Bard confirmed his suspicious. “There are no taverns. No one wants to stop here.” Balin nodded, throwing a worried glance in Bell’s direction, as she coughed again. Bard followed his gaze and something in his face softened. “I can house you. But only for one night.” He warned, but Balin was not offended by that. It was more than he received in some Men-towns.

He bowed to Bard. “Thank you. We appreciate your help.” Bard nodded and led them forward and Fili was able to take a closer look at the town.

Squeaking half-rotten wooden platforms rested on wooden planks which stood out of the water. Small boats were used as bridges alongside with normal bridges and no one seemed to care about that. The whole town smelled so strongly of fish, that Fili started missing the apples. People eyed them with curiosity, hunger and fear. Their clothes were worn and old, faces too thin. Fili felt a pang in his chest as he noticed a small boy watching them. He looked like a skeleton with huge, bright eyes dressed in rugs. Fili stopped, walked toward him and pulled out a small bag with coins. There was enough to spent a week in a good tavern with all goods, so it should be enough to help the boy. He held it out for him to take, smiling gently. Hesitantly, the boy who hid behind some stand when Fili got closer, peeked out and looked curiously at the bag. Fili smiled encouragingly.

“Hello there. My name is Fili. And I would like you to have this.” He nodded at the bag. The boy stared at him silently.

“Really?” He whispered in a broken tone. Fili smiled.

“Really.” He assured and that prompted the boy to finally take the bag. Fili smiled. “There you go.” He said cheerfully, stepping away to give boy some space. The boy clutched the bag to his chest, eyes watering.

“Thank you. Thank you!” He said and ran away. Fili followed him with his eyes and saw that he joined a group of younger kids, dressed in the same rugs. Their faces brightened as he showed them the bag.

“It was a good thing you did. But why?” Bard asked him. Only now Fili noticed that the rest of the company was gone and only Bard remained. Fili casted a fleeting glance in boy’s direction and turned back to Bard.

“Because no child should know what hunger is.” He said simply. Bard nodded and turned away. They met with the rest of the company around the corner and continued on. Fili waived off all Ori’s and Kili’s questions.

They followed Bard right to the small hut on the outskirts of the town. He climbed the stairs, opened the door and motioned the dwarrow inside. Fili looked around as he walked in – they were in that appeared to be kitchen, it was not spacious, but the place looked well-lived and even cozy. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, four chairs, two weird-shaped armchairs near the walls and lovely curtains on the windows.

There was also a small girl standing near the table, who looked at them with wide eyes. If Fili was to guess, she would be around thirty-seven in dwarven age, so she was obviously very young. Ten or eleven in men years, perhaps? He should ask Bell, she might know, with all that time spent in Rohan and Minas-Tirith. The girl’s eyes were grey, her hair was chestnut, like her father’s and braided back.

“Da? Where have you been?" She rushed forward to embrace her father, only now noticing the company. "Da, Why do we have dwarves in our house?” She asked, her gaze landed on Bell in Fili’s arms and she frowned. “Do they need help?” Bard smiled softly at his daughter and nodded.

“Yes, Tilda, they do. Go fetch a towel and one of your old dresses. They should fit her right.” The girl gave him a firm nod and rushed to do as she was told. Bard looked around the house and called: “Bain? Sigrid?”

A door, that Fili hasn’t noticed before opened and A young woman came in. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her – dwarrow sitting in the chairs, on the floor and Thorin standing near the window, brooding. Now, he did make quite a striking figure, Fili could understand the woman’s (Sigrid, right?) shock rather well. She looked at Bard and seeing him calm relaxed slightly. “Where is your brother?” Bard asked, frowning.

Sigrid threw one last nervous glance at Thorin and answered: “He’s still out in the town.” Bard nodded, satisfied. He walked closer to Sigrid and opened the bag Fili gave him earlier, taking a few coins out of it.

“Here, take it and buy something for dinner. We have a lot of mouths to feed.” Sigrid’s eyes widened even more then she saw money, mouth falling open. Kili snickered and Sigrid shut her mouth with a click, took the money and walked out through the door she came in.

Tilda ran back into the kitchen with bundled clothes clutched close to her chest. “I got it, Da!” She said proudly, smiling wide. Bard chuckled, ruffling the girl’s hair, as he took it from her. He turned back to look at Fili.

“I can show you to the bathroom. It might be more comfortable to change there.” Fili nodded with a grateful smile and followed Bard into the small room. He left Bell there with Tilda and waited outside until she called him in.

Fifteen minutes later Bell was seating in the armchair, wearing a dress and was wrapped into two blankets. She was red and trembling from fever and had to wait for the medical tea, Oin insisted on to finish boiling. Fili carefully drew her trembling form closer to his chest, so they could cuddle. Bell offered him a small grateful smile and hid her face in the curve if his neck, seeking warmth. Kili and Ori hovered over, worried about Bell, but not sure how to help. Bofur and Bombur were helping Bard to distribute cups of ordinary tea among the company members.

A boy, older than Tilda, but younger than Sigrid came in through the door which Sigrid disappeared behind, holding two huge bags. “Da, Sigrid said we are housing-“ he cut off himself abruptly when he noticed the dwarrow. “Whoa…” He whispered in awe. Balin chuckled. Bard beckoned his son closer and took the bags from him. He put it on the table and began taking the food out of it. Thorin suddenly took in a sharp breath as he saw something in the window.

“The Dwarvish Wind-Lance!” He gasped. Little Tilda frowned.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She said, looking at Thorin with interest. Balin smiled at the girl.

“He has. The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was a day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale.” Thorin’s jaw clenched at Balin’s words and Balin himself looked older than ever.

He heaved a sigh and continued: “Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon’s hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon’s hide. And few of those arrows were ever made.” He ran his hand over his beard and shook his head. “The store was running low when Girion made his last stand.” Balin said with a sad smile.

“If the aim of men had been true that day, much would’ve been different.” Thorin spoke up harshly, cutting off any words Balin would have said.

Bard gave him a weird look. “You speak as if you were there.” Thorin’s face become blank as he turned to the window again.

“All Dwarrow know the tale.” He replied, shrugging. 

The boy turned his gaze to Thorin and spoke hotly: “Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would’ve killed the beast.”

Dwalin chuckled bitterly. “That’s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more.” But the boy did not appear to believe him as he pursed his lips and pouted.

**********************************************

The breakfast was plenty, not really up to Bombur’s or Bell’s level, but not bad either. Bell refused to eat, too lost in her fever. She was mumbling something not coherent in Fili’s shoulder as she lay curled up around him. She had a surprisingly firm hold on Fili, forcing him to have breakfast right there. When he finished, he held out his plate for Kili to take and the dwarf stepped closer to take it. He let out a surprised yelp as a strong small hand tugged him forward.

He landed next to Fili and Bell immediately shifted her position. Now she was curled between two brothers and had her face tucked into Kili’s shoulder, while keeping her hold of Fili’s hand. Kili looked at his brother with wide eyes. Fili merely offered him a sheepish smile in return. “Apparently, Bell is clingy when she’s ill.” He told Kili as some kind of explanation.

“All hobbits are.” Ori said, frowning down at his journal. As if he felt the looks of the room’s occupants Ori raised his head and blushed.

“What’s a hobbit?” Tilda asked, shifting her gaze from one dwarf to another, waiting for an answer.

“Hobbits are a race living far from here, young lady.” Balin told Tilda with a smile and he turned her eager face to him. “They are fond of good food and ale. Very merry folk. And our friend there is a hobbit.” He pointed at Bell and frowned.

“What you spoke of, Ori?” He asked the scribe.

Ori flipped a few pages in his journal and began to read: “When a hobbit falls ill, they seek comfort from their family. Tactile contact calms patients and helps them recover faster.” He stopped reading and closed the journal.

Bofur frowned. “When didja learn that?” Ori flushed bright red and almost dropped his pen.

“Oh, Dai- I mean, Mister Baggins told me a little about hobbitish maladies and manners of treatment. We assumed that it might be helpful.” Fili was impressed. Ori did not stutter once (let’s forget about the first part of his sentence, gave lad some break) and spoke steadily and calmly.

Oin marched to Ori and uncaringly took his journal from the scribe’s hands and started flipping through it. “And ya did not think ta mention it earlier, ya idgit?”

Kili and Fili ignored Ori’s squeaks, seeing that Dori already made his way toward the pair and focused on Bell. Kili looked down at her with awe. “She thinks of me as a family, Fee.” He whispered; a huge smile plastered on his face. Fili chuckled, tucking a lock of Kili’s hair behind his ear, so it would be away from his face.

“Aye, nadadith, she does.” Kili’s smile became wider and he carefully eased Bell further into his embrace. She muttered something and settled back on his shoulder, tithing her grip around his chest. Fili gave their laced hands an experimental tug and Bell squeezed his fingers. He chuckled and made himself comfortable next to Kili, hugging him and Bell both. His eyelids dropped and he found himself falling asleep. Someone threw a blanket over them, but Fili was too out to see who.

A knock on the door woke up Bell. Although, to be honest, she was not sure it was the door at first. Her head was pounding like it was that sunny morning when she had hangover for the first time. Her throat was dry and itching and it was hot, too hot. Bell tried to push away the heavy thing on top of her, only to realize that it were arms. She blinked, trying to make the mush she called brain work. Looking up and right, Bell saw Fili. He had his right arm around her waist and left under his cheek. A quick peek on her left revealed Kili in similar position. Bell’s heart filled with warmth that had nothing to do with her fever. They did not leave her alone.

Another knock sounded and this time Bell knew it was the door. “Bard, open up! We have an order from the Master!” A voice called and Bard walked to the door, opening it. Two guards stood there, one had his arm raised, ready to knock again.

“What do you want?” Bard asked. The guard dropped his hand down and smirked.

“The Master ordered to bring your ‘guests’ to the main square.” Bard threw a glance back on Thorin. The dwarf stood tall. He looked the guard straight into the eyes.

“Lead the way.” The guard was a little taken aback, but nodded and turned around, while the other one stayed watching. Thorin nodded to Dwalin and the warrior was the first to went out. Balin, Dori and Bifur followed him. Then Nori, Ori, Bombur and Bofur. Gloin had to drag Oin out, because the old healer refused to move, still bitter about being woken up from his nap. Thorin’s gaze met Bell’s and he nodded. He moved out and was about to close the door when the guard stopped him.

“What about those three?” He pointed at Bell and the brothers.

Thorin glared at the man. “They are unfit to move.” He replied curtly, leaving no room for argument. But the guard ignored him.

“Master ordered to bring all of you, so either they move, or we will move them.” Thorin’s eyes narrowed. He took a step closer to the man.

“Are you threatening my kin?” He hissed lowly in a dangerous tone.

The guard gripped his sword hilt and hissed back: “I am, dwarf. Now, move!” He barked and Bell closed her eyes. She heard a ‘thump’ and then a splash as if something heavy dropped into the water from some height.

Bell opened one eye and yes – there was only Thorin by the door. His right hand was curled in a fist. “Uncle? Wat’s g’ing on?” Kili mumbled, as he woke up, rubbing his eyes.

Bard answered him: “The Master summoned you.” Fili woke up at the sound of Bard’s voice and was now rapidly blinking, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

Thorin shook his head. “Ms. Baggins needs rest. And you two are going to watch after her while we talk to the Master.” He told the brothers sternly. Bell felt that her lucidity started slipping away again and nestled closer to Fili’s chest. He absently wrapped his arms around her and gave Thorin a sharp nod.

Thorin turned to go, but was stopped by Bard’s voice: “The Master won’t take kindly to that.” He warned gruffly. Thorin unclenched his fist and grinned, his smirk all teeth.

“Then he’ll see that it’s never a good idea to threaten a dwarf.” With that said, he closed the door.

**********************************************

Dwalin did not like this place. Not at all. Those platforms looked unsteady, ready to break any given moment. The remaining guard led them through the town. He was joined by the group of guards and Dwalin huffed. He was used to this kind of treatment from Big-folk, this was nothing new. People of Lake-town whispered harshly among themselves, following their procession to the square. It was big, probably the biggest one in the whole town.

A tall ugly building stood there and, on its stairs, stood a man. He was tall, fat, his skin was sickly yellow and greasy hair on his balding head. His eyes were small and darted from one dwarf to another. Dwalin immediately knew what he won’t like this man. Not one bit. Alfrid, the man who stopped them before, perked up and announced: “Here they are, Sire. The so-called guests of the Elvenking.” He gritted with sarcasm. The Master narrowed his eyes.

“These? And how do we know they are not lying?” Dwalin had had enough.

“Hold your tongue!” He said, ignoring Balin’s groan behind him and stepped closer to the stairs. “You do not know to whom you speak. We are no common criminals.” He turned around, gesturing at Thorin. “This is Thorin. Son of Thráin, son of Thrór!” Dwalin was pleased when he heard gasps and hushed whispers from the crowd.

Thorin stepped beside him, giving him a subtle nod. “We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland.” He announced loudly with all that kingly demeanor of his. And it got him the desired reaction – the whispers became louder and more people joined the crowd. Thorin looked at the Master. “We do have the support of the Elvenking, but I hardly find that fact important.” He nodded to Balin, who stepped forward and held the parchment out for Alfrid to take. He made it look like he was simply letting the man borrow a napkin, not giving him an important document.

Dwalin peeked into this thing earlier in Bard’s house, when Balin showed it to Thorin. ‘How in three hells Bell managed to get that.’ Dwalin mused, when brushed that thought away. No thinking about the poor lass. He needed to focus on the situation in hand, not worry about her and the boys. Sure, Bell could take care of herself and he had personally trained the brothers since they were old enough to hold a sword, but right now, Dwalin would rather have them in his sight. Shaking his head, he refocused on Thorin.

Alfrid gave the parchment to the Master. As he read, Thorin spoke up again: “I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!” The Master looked like his was considering Thorin’s words and the dwarf turned to look at the people behind him. “I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!” The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts. And someone started a long forgotten song:

“The King beneath the mountains,

The King of carven stone,

The lord of silver fountains

Shall come into his own!

His crown shall be upholden,

His harp shall be restrung,

His halls shall echo golden

To songs of yore re-sung.

The woods shall wave on mountains

And grass beneath the sun;

His wealth shall flow in fountains

And the rivers golden run.

The streams shall run in gladness,

The lakes shall shine and burn,

And sorrow fail and sadness

At the Mountain-king's return!”

Dwalin rolled his eyes. Thorin turned back to the Master. The Master held up his hand, calling for silence. He puffed up his chest in vain attempt to look presentable and looked at Thorin. He had that kind of smile on his face, that appeared on some councilman than they were trying to appease Thorin to get on his better side. Dwalin snorted out loud and earned himself an elbow into the ribs from his brother.

“I say unto you, welcome!” He said arrogantly and the people yelled in joy. “Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!” The Master said, a sly smile on his face as he spread his arms wide.

They were given a whole house to stay in. It was big, bigger than the rest of the buildings in the town. As soon as they were inside Thorin ordered: “Nori, go bring the boys and our packs.” He turned around to look at the said dwarf, only to find him already gone. Dwalin snorted at displeased look on Dori’s face and went back to polishing his axes.

Nori and the brothers came in half an hour later, three men with them, carrying the company’s packs. At Balin’s raised eyebrow Nori merely shrugged. “Wat? ‘Hey offered.”

Fili carried Bell into one of the rooms on the second floor. The bed here was tall and too big for one tiny lass, but proved to be conveniently comfortable for her, Fili and Kili to cuddle. Oin hovered and fussed over Bell for the better part of the evening, but in the end, it was Fili who managed to talk a confused Bell into drinking the medical tea. Oin examined her again, not liking the way her coughs sounded and cursed. “I ‘new that dratted water and all this gallivanting around won’t do ‘er any good! And now she has pneumonia!” Thorin looked grim.

“How long will it take her to get over it?” Oin glared at him.

“How do I ‘now? She’s not a dwarf!” The old healer snapped, looking at his patient again. “But I suppose two weeks with the right treatment.” He muttered under his breath, listing the herbs he would use. Fili brushed Bell’s hair away from her face.

 **‘Go to sleep, amrâlimê, I’ll be here.’** Bell looked at him with bleary eyes and nodded, making herself comfortable in his embrace. She quickly fell asleep after that, mumbling in her sleep as she tugged Fili and Kili closer.

In the morning the brothers made a mistake – they’ve left her alone for a bit, to use the loo and then they returned there was no sight of Bell in the room. “Well, blast.” Kili cursed, looking around the room with alarmed eyes, trying to figure out there she might be. Fili was no help – he could feel her through their bond, but due to his lack of experience with it, he was unable to pinpoint her location. They darted from one room to another, calling Bell’s name and scaring the company half to death.

Bifur found her an hour later in the same room. She was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by numerous blankets and pillows stacked on top of each other in a way that resembled a round bird's nest with Bell inside. “Found her!” Bifur shouted and immediately heard a whimper. Worried, he peered inside the nest. Bell lay there curled up in a ball, covered by Thorin's coat. When she heard Bifur, she raised her head and looked at him. It was clear from her cloudy gaze that she was not fully conscious. She made a sad sound and held out her hand toward Bifur. The dwarf’s heart melted. He shook off his boots and climbed inside. Bell immediately curled around him, sighing happily.

The rest of the company made their way into the room and stopped dead at the sight. “When... How…” Kili gaped. He could not understand how she was able to make it unnoticed by them. Fili just sighed and climbed inside, grumbling about wayward lasses and his poor nerves.

From that day they did not leave Bell alone. More often than not Fili was inside the blanket fort with her (“T’s not a nest, t’s a fort, Fili, don’t be ridiculous.” Bell mumbled between coughs during one of her semi-lucid moments) but if he needed to leave for whatever reason, the rest of the dwarrow were all too happy to look after Bell. They were all rather worried about her. The dwarrow rarely fell sick, aside from the battle wounds and infections received the same way, so they were completely overbearing. If Bell was more awake, she would have grumbled about it. Kili and Ori kept Fili’s company most of the time, fetched food and drinks for him and Bell and winced sympathetically when an especially harsh cough racked her body. Her fever spiked on their seventh day in Lake-town, scaring Fili half to death. Bell’s mumbling increased, she started tossing and turning, frowning at the invisible foe. Every time Fili closed his eyes to sleep, he was pulled into one of her nightmares. Azog, Bolg, goblins and other vile creatures often plagued her dreams. But that was not that broke Fili’s heart, no. It was the repeating script of those dreams – Bell was forced to watch the company and the Sentinels die from the hand of whatever enemy she dreamed about that night, unable to help, unable to stop them.

She often woke up gasping for air, muttering hastily in Hobbitish, her eyes unseeing. Fili was there every time. He held her close, soothed her and hoped that the fever will pass soon. It broke at down, on the twelfth day. Bell woke up slowly. She was feeling terribly weak and exhausted, despite knowing that she had just woke up from a long sleep. With a quiet groan she shifted in a sitting position, looking around. The first thing she saw was that she had curled herself in Thorin’s coat. And she was not the only one sleeping under it. Soft breaths made her aware of the other occupant of her fort. (She built a fort. She hasn’t done it since she was a tween. It reminded her of her brothers, but now, knowing that Dai was alive...) Bell smiled upon seeing Fili’s sleeping face. He was frowning slightly and then she shifted a little, trying to get comfortable, tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him with an unintelligible grumble.

With a smile, Bell poked him in the shoulder. He swatted her hand away, grumbling and buried his face deeper into his pillow. “Fili,” Bell called softly, her voice rough and hoarse, “Fili wake up.” He groaned, but opened his eyes, blinking slowly. It took him a minute to realize what was going on, but when he saw Bell smile at him, he gasped, reaching out to cup her cheek.

 ** _‘Hey, you.’_ **Bell said, turning her face into his palm with a content sigh.

 **‘Hey yourself.’** Fili replied, grinning like a loon. **‘We were worried.’** Bell’s smile dropped a little.

 ** _‘I know. I’m so sorry. I feel like I've spent most of the time during this quest being sick or unconscious, making everyone worry.’_** She admitted with a frown, chewing her lower lip. Fili caught her chin and raised it gently, so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

 **‘Hey, none of that was your fault. Besides, even when you were ill, you were able to save us more than once.’** Fili assured his One, pressing a loving kiss on her cheek. Bell sighed, snuggling closer.

 _ **‘I know. I just do not like to be the damsel in distress. I have not been ill that often since Dol Guldur!’** _She grumbled in annoyance. Fili let his hand ran through her hair, humming a lullaby.

 **‘Go back to sleep, love. Tis too early to think about such things.’** Bell was going to protest, but thought better of it, feeling fatigue slowly take hold of her once more.

The second time she woke up that day was around midday. Oin checked her over again and declared that the worst of her sickness had passed. Nonetheless, Bell spent the next week in her bed, due to Fili’s insistence, Oin’s threatening and Kili’s begging. All dwarrow stopped by during the day to chat with her.

Bifur brought her whittling tools and they whittled together, while listening to Bofur, as he told them about his little adventures in taverns; Dori and Bombur swapped recipes with her; Ori and Balin told her bits and pieces about the Dwarrow culture (the most important parts, for now); Oin threatened to strangle her if she won’t tell him in great details about Holbytla’s sicknesses and treatments; Gloin entertained her with stories of his family and surprising number of fairytales (“Don’t give me that look, lass. I’ve learned it all while reading them to my wee Gimli. And drop that ‘Master’ already, would ya? Now, where did I stop?”); Bell finally managed to get a story out of Nori about why he was in that prison in Rohan (‘Ya won’t leave it alone, will ya?”) and pestered Dwalin long enough, so he told her about young Thorin and a big bucket of blue paint; She exchanged prank stories with Fili and Kili, laughing herself silly. Thorin was the only one who did not really spend much time with her, stopping only briefly to ask about her wellbeing. But, well, he did have a lot to think about. Like about the huge dragon in the mountain, of which Bell did not want to think about right now.

By the fifth day contained in the bed Bell was done. “I am perfectly capable of walking down to the kitchen by myself, Fili, quit fussing!” Bell told the dwarf, a scowl on her face. Fili sulked, but did not try to stop her. Instead he walked close to her, in case her head started swimming and held out his hand with a low bow as she reached the end of the stairs. Bell rolled her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching up as she fought back an amused grin.

“Close your eyes.” He requested. Bell arched an eyebrow at him. Fili made his best pleading eyes. “Pretty please?” Bell snorted and obliged. He took her hands in his and guided her forward. The building was wooden, thus Bell’s sjón was not helpful, but she trusted Fili not to trip her.

“HAPPY BIRHTDAY!” The whole company yelled and Bell was startled enough to open her eyes. They were in the kitchen, all her dwarrow were standing in a half-circle facing her, smiling and holding a small box each. Kili was bouncing with excitement.

“Kuf?" Was all she managed to say. Bofur grinned at her.

“Why, ya did n’t think we’ll let ya miss yer birthday just like that?” He put a hand against his heart and swooned dramatically into Nori’s arms. “Ya wound me, Bilbo.” Bell snorted, but she was fully smiling now.

“Akhminruki astû.” Bell seemed too shocked to speak Westeron, but the dwarrow were not sad about that little fact. Each member of the company gave her a present – a pair of mittens from Ori (light green in color and sooo soft); a new pipe from Balin (just where did he get it?); a sturdy dwarven-made flask from Dwalin (he made it himself and Bell was all too happy to fill it with the best dwarven ale. They both caught Balin’s long-suffering sigh and grinned like maniacs); a cloth headband with flowery embroidery (so she could pull her hair back from her face, while still leaving it loose) from Dori; a shiny set of lock picks and a wink from Nori (and a disapproving stare from Dori); a bracelet made of wooden beads, each bead was carved with an image of a flower on one side and a protective rune on the other from Bifur (Bell almost strangled him with her hug when she caught the meanings of the flowers); a very delicate-carved wooden iris from Bofur (these two were bound to make her cry); a feast of purely Hobbitish dishes (mostly game, fish and baked goods and very little green things) from Bombur; a rather vulgar insult and small amulet of carnelian (“Wear it under yer clothes and don’t let anyone touch it.”) from Oin; a pearl earrings from Gloin (he refused to tell them where he got the pearls to make it, claiming it was not important); a small silver bell from Kili (she gave him a looong stare, making him squirm, but took pity on him and asked him to bride it in her hair. Kili brightened instantly. A bell for Bell. Ridiculous. She absolutely loved it) and a pair of perfectly-balanced throwing knives from Thorin.

Fili was the last one. While the rest enjoyed the food, he watched Bell with a soft smile. “Tada galth, Bombur. One would think you’re secretly a hobbit.” She teased the cook lightly and he blushed at her praise, smiling brightly. Bofur and Nori started one of tavern’s songs and the rest of them quickly joined in. This evening was full of laughter, friendly banter, teasing and happy memories. No one gave a second thought to the looming threat of dragon, or the group of orcs hunting them. It was a magical evening.

It neared midnight and the dwarrow reluctantly went to sleep. “Zann galikh, nadad. Namadith.” Kili mumbled sleepily as he moved past Bell and Fili, who were sitting in front of the fireplace. Bell tipped her head to the side to look at Kili’s disappearing back with a lazy smile. Fili snorted, squeezing Bell gently in his embrace.

“Now, I believe it is my turn to give you a present.” He shifted slightly and took a small box from his inner pocket. Bell took it tentatively and carefully opened. Her hand flew to her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping. There was a small round glass jar with a label that said ‘For my Love’. Bell looked at Fili with wide eyes.

 ** _‘Is that what I think it is?’_ **Fili smiled and gave her an encouraging nod. With shaking hands Bell slowly pulled the jar out of the box and opened it. She held it to her nose, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The faint smell of beeswax was overlaid by the tart odors of almonds, lemongrass, sandalwood, and meadow mint. For a moment, the combination brought her back to the Ghost Town. Bell could almost make herself believe that if she opened her eyes, she and Fili would end up under her favorite tree on the hill. **_‘How did you know?’_ **Bell asked. Fili smiled gently at her.

 **‘Your brother was very helpful.’** Bell let out a little laugh.

**_‘Of course he was.’_ **

Tears shone in Bell’s eyes when she finally looked at Fili. “Thank you, Cariad.” She whispered, her smile brighter than the stars. Fili rested their foreheads together.

“Anything for you, Amrâlimê.” He dipped his face and finally kissed her. It was a long, gentle kiss, that ended after a few minutes and left the pair aware of the love between them.

Fili stood up, carefully tugging Bell with him. “Come, we have a long day tomorrow.” Bell let him lead the way to the bedroom, her thoughts swirling around the events of the passing day. Without a shadow of doubt, it was one of the best birthdays in her life and she will treasure the memory forever. Tomorrow they will leave Esgaroth and start their track toward the Lonely Mountain and it won’t be an easy journey. But for tonight, Bell let all her concerns go, enjoying the feeling of being loved by her newfound family and soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Fili gifted Bell a jar of solid parfum. Bungo often gave Belladonna such gifts, which Dai told Fili about. (About how to do one too.)  
> Flowers on the beads:  
> Violets - Faith  
> Amaryllis - Pride  
> Fane - Safety, comfort, trust, magic  
> Edelweiss - Devotion  
> Bluebells - Luck  
> Thyme - Сourage, strength  
> Lily of the valley - Reliability  
> Taraxacum - Happiness  
> Astragalus - Your presence eases my pain  
> Heather (white) - Protection, wishes will be fulfilled  
> Oin gifted her an amulet because he is a foreteller, thus he is also superstitious. Besides, one can never be too careful.) Carnelian is a stone, which is believed to give courage in battle, soften anger, invigorate the spirit, relieve nightmares and protect one from being jinxed.  
> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Kuf? - Why?  
> Akhminruki astû - I thank you wholeheartedly  
> Tada galth, Bombur - This is delicious, Bombur  
> Zann galikh, nadad. Namadith - Good night, brother. Little sister  
> Amrâlimê - My love  
> Hobbitish  
> Cariad - Love  
> Bell is a very wealthy lass, who does not really care about money. She took so much with her because she knew that they might need it. (From her previous experience)  
> Now, I'm not sure when the next chapter will turn up, but I'll try to post it next week. Have a good weekend)


	15. Fifteen: In which Bell has to deal with a Royal tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! I am still here and kicking. We are getting closer to the most nerve-wracking moments. I so want to see your reaction! But they will be later and so here is some fluff. Write if you have any questions!

The dawn came faster than ever. Bell woke up first and was packing their supplies when Bombur and Nori stumbled into the kitchen. They joined her and continued packing in comfortable silence. The rest of the company came down only when they smelled breakfast. Bell hid her chuckle as she watched how a rather put out Kili struggled to disentangle his hair. Fili was trying to help, muttering under his breath: “Kasamhili, nadadith, insid!” He snapped at squirming Kili, who instantly started pouting.

Fili did not even look at him, struggling with a particularly stubborn tangle. “I do not understand how your hair manage to look like a bird’s nest every morning.” Kili folded his arms and refused to answer, ignoring the company’s chuckles. It was a familiar sight for all of them, and it never failed to make Bell (and occasionally Thorin) smile. While the dwarrow ate, Bell slipped away into her room to change into her traveling clothes.

She put her hair in her customary bun, hiding her dwarrow braids. It was more out of the habit than out of the caution now. She took the set of lock picks Nori gifted her and hid each one on her person, making sure that no amount of movement will dislodge them. Putting on tunic and trousers, Bell tried to remember where she put her waistcoat. She did not wear it often, only when it was getting colder, which was the case right now. It was a simple thing, dark yellow in color, no embroidery, but it had flowery pattern on its fabric. Aunt Mirabella made it for her, a year or two ago, and made her promise to take it with her. “You travel so much with the Big Folk, soon you’ll forget how your own family looks like!” The hobbit complained, pushing the waistcoat in Bell’s arms. Bell snorted at the memory, as she finally fished it out of the bottom of her pack.

The people of Lake-town prepared boats for them. “Row up the Long Lake, tis the fastest way.” Advised an old fisherman. Bell nodded her thanks, eyeing their transport with unease, her latest experience with open water fresh in her mind. Fili sensed it and sent her a warm smile from there he was helping Bombur with their packs. Bell searched the crowd. There were mostly unfamiliar faces, although, Bell noticed Percy in the middle of the crowd. But he was not the one she was looking for. Cursing the dead wood beneath her feet, Bell slipped into the shadows, making her way toward the back of the crowd. She skillfully climbed up one of the huts and jumped onto the next roof.

A tall figure stood there, bow over his shoulder and a scowl on his face. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Bard.” Bell said, startling the bowmen. He quickly turned around, ready to release an arrow. Bell merely raised an amused eyebrow. Bard lowered his weapon, grimly looking at Bell.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Bell tilted her head, a little smile on her lips.

“I could ask you the same question, Master bowman.” Bell walked closer to Bard and sat down on the roof’s edge, her feet dangling in the air. It had a wonderful view of the town square, from which the company was soon to sail. People, dwarves, boats - all at a glance. The lass raised her head to look at Bard.

He sighed, but sat down next to her. “You’ll bring death upon us.” He said darkly. Bell remained silent, letting him talk. “Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all. And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!” He spat out, glaring angrily at Bell.

“I can understand your fear, it is not unfounded.” Bell replied calmly, pulling her new pipe out of her pocket and lighting it. She cocked her head to look Bard in the eyes. “But you do not know Thorin.” She said softly, her gaze shifting at the said dwarf. He was talking to Dwalin, gesturing behind him at the boats. Bell allowed a small smile creep on her face as she blew a perfect smoke ring. “He embarked on this quest not for the riches of the Lonely Mountain, but for his kin.” Bard clearly did not believe her, it was evident as he snorted. “See the two dwarrow, who are shoving each over?” She asked, pointing with her pipe at Fili and Kili.

They were arguing over something, Bell could not hear them, but Fili projected his thoughts loud enough for her to know that they disagreed about their places on the boats. Kili childishly elbowed Fili, sticking out his tongue. Fili narrowed his eyes and swiped his brother off his feet with a well-timed kick on his shin. With a yelp, Kili went down, but managed to grab the edge of Fili’s tunic and so the brothers fell together.

Bard tried to hide his snort. “What of them?” Bell smiled, feeling Fili’s irritation.

“They are his sister’s sons.” Bard’s eyes widened in shock. Bell smirked, letting her gaze fall back on the brothers. While she was talking, Thorin marched toward them and roughly dragged them up by their ears. His back was facing Bell, so she could not see his face, but she saw the brothers'. They looked chastised, apologizing quietly, in their favorite manner – in unison. Thorin sighed and put his hands on their shoulders. Whatever he said cheered Fili and Kili up. Bell knew them well, thus she knew that only the crowd’s gazes stopped Kili from hugging his uncle. He was a hazard most of the time, but he also was a prince, but people tended to forget about this part.

“He is doing it for them. So they won’t have to face the same obstacles he did.” Bell told Bard. His eyes softened a little, but he still did not look convinced. “Look at the others.” She suggested, searching for her dwarrow. Upon finding Ori, who was writing in his new journal (the old one ran out of pages) and pointed on him. “This is Ori, our scribe. He is the youngest, sans Kili and Fili. His older brothers Dori and Nori,” Bell pointed at Dori, as the dwarf was fussing over Bofur’s hair, while Nori was nowhere in sight, “raised him all by themselves, forgetting about their own needs. They are here, because they believe in this quest, that it will give them new home.” Bell sighed, gesturing at the rest of the company. “They are all here because they have faith. In their leader, in themselves in their goal.” Bell turned away from the square and raised her head.

“You do not know the hardship they face every living day, how painful it is for them to live their lives, remembering that horrible day, when they’ve lost everything, knowing that an evil creature that crushed their lives defiles their home every day by merely staying in it. They can’t take it, not after Moria.” She shook her head lightly, putting out her pipe. “They just want their home back.” Bell murmured softly, remembering Jor’s tales of fire and smoke.

“I am sure they’ve built a new home. Just like the people of Dale did.” Bard bit out. Bell chuckled, shaking her head.

“They did. And you did. But is it the same?” Bard seemed startled by her question.

“I’ve heard tales of the great walls of Dale, its Markets and craftsman. And what I see now? A group of people living in poverty, suffering under the reign of unjust and greedy man.” Bell tilted her head, glancing at Bard.

“Is it bad to wish for a better life? Is it bad that someone had found their courage to face a great threat?” Bard did not answer. Bell drew her knees up, resting her chin on them. “They are not doing that out of greed, rather out of necessity combined with rightful anger. Not all of them have a good life.” She said. It was risky, sharing so much with almost complete stranger, but Bell had her suspicious about Bard and knew that he might turn out to be a good ally, in addition to being a good person even if a grim one.

“You know a lot about dwarves.” Bard pointed out. Bell let out a humorless laugh. Everyone knew about the secrecy of dwarrow, their distrust towards the other races, so it must be surprising that someone like Bell knew even a little.

“I do. It comes with knowing the lot of them.” Bell said with a wink and this time Bard definitely snorted.

“But you cannot guarantee that you won’t disturb the Dragon. That he won’t destroy us all.” Bard said stubbornly, his expression turning grim.

“I can’t.” Ball agreed easily. “Because I plan to wake him up, drive him out of the Mountain, and kill him.” Bard flew to his feet, rage coloring his features.

“You have no right to do this! You cannot kill him, he is invincible while you are just one little person with no chance to do so and will only succeed in unleashing his ire on us.” Bell tilted her head to the side, watching Bard pant.

“No one is invincible. We all have our own weaknesses. As for my chances, well…” She extended her hand over the edge of the roof, high above the water. It was really hard, so high from the ground, but Bell was able to feel the earth and stones deep in the Lake. She focused on one pebble and it flew into her open palm. Bard gasped, watching her movements in shock. Bell stood up and walked to him, the pebble levitating inches above her hand.

“What… How?” Bard wheezed out dropping down to his knees and reaching out to touch the pebble.

“The same way I’m going to kill Smaug.” Bell said, dropping the pebble in Bard’s palm. She met his gaze. “You asked me who I am. Do you still wish to know?” Bard nodded. Bell smiled lopsidedly. “My kind is called Holbytla. Our numbers are few these days and many believe us to be extinct.” She raised her head sharply, closing Bard’s palm over the pebble. “I trust you with this knowledge and I swear – I will end the Dragon and will see that no harm comes to your children.” Bell said softly. Bard closed his eyes, sighing. He chuckled.

“You are brave, little one.” He murmured, looking at Bell. All fight and rage fled him, leaving only tiredness. “I hope you are right.” Bard said standing up.

“I just need to know one last thing. The story your son told us – is it true?” Bard frowned, but nodded. Bell hummed, considering. “I’ll sent a message as soon as we will be done. You’ll be the first to know.” Bell promised, earning herself a questioning eyebrow from Bard.

“And how will you let me know?” Bell smiled her gaze landing at the small bird on the next roof.

“Oh, I have an idea or two.” She said flippantly, but her implication was clear. Bard’s lips thinned. But then he sighed, running a hand through his hair as the little bird flew closer and sat on his shoulder, its tiny head tilted on the right.

“You know? How?” Bell rolled back and forth on her heels.

“I am very observant.” She answered. Bard nodded and left the roof.

**‘Bell? Where are you? We are ready to go.’** Bell turned around, quickly finding Fili in the crowd. He was looking around, searching for her.

 ** _‘I’ll be there in a moment.’_** She replied, sliding down. She made her way through the crowd and joined her dwarrow, taking Fili’s hand in hers. He raised an eyebrow at her.

 **‘Where have you been?’** Bell smiled innocently at him.

 ** _‘Later, Cariad, I’ll tell you later. Now, please, tell me that I do not have to sit by the edge.’_ **She pleaded, turning her attention back to the boats. Fili sneaked his arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

 **‘I asked to clear the space for us in the middle of this boat.’** He pointed at the left boat. Bell sighed in relief, melting into Fili’s side.

 ** _‘Yavanna blessi sál þína, elskan.’_** Fili chuckled, helping her on board.

 **‘You do understand that I have no idea what you’ve just said?’** He asked, plopping down on a couple of pillows in the middle of the board, tugging Bell down as well. They’re surrounded by various packs with supplies and now they’re waiting for Kili and Nori to take their places. Bell scoffed, tugging a blanket out of one of the packs and wrapping it around them.

 _ **‘We’ll have to fix this terrible omission.’**_ She said with a mock sigh, making Fili snort and wrap his arms around her waist, leaning on the packs behind him.

 **‘You will teach me your secret language, Madtûna?’** He clarified with a smile and Bell pinched his side in response.

Kili and Nori hastily climbed on the boat. Kili flashed the pair his biggest smile, plopping down on the bench with poorly consoled excitement rolling out of him in waves, while Nori winked and took the second one. Two rowers sat on little benches and took oars. Bell turned her attention back to the square, where people yelled blessings after them.

The sound of multiple trumpets announced the Master as he stepped onto a platform and the crowd cheered. The Master cleared his throat, a wide smile on his face. He raised his arm and said loudly: “Go now with our good will.” Slowly, the rowers began to steer the boats toward the exit of the city. The Master continued: “And may your return bring fortune to all!” Bell really did not like his tone. And judging by Dwalin’s narrowed eyes, from his place in the boat on their right, he was in tune with her. Bell sighed, closing her eyes. Fili shifted behind her, making himself comfortable. It would be a looong journey.

After a while they were in the lake and the rowers allowed themselves to pick up speed. Bell tried to ignore the way the boats bobbed in the waves, distracting herself by telling stories to her dwarrow about her childhood with Jor and pestering them in return. It was delightful to watch a very smug Fili tell a story about little Kili and his first crush, only to turn bright red when Kili started telling them the tale ‘Of Fili the Warg-slayer’, which nearly resulted in fight, but Bell and Nori laughed so hard, that the brothers forgot their anger in favor of pouting. Nori smirked and started a story about young Ori’s antics (which were displacing things and hiding, mostly, but still rather annoyed Dori), but was interrupted by Kili.

“You know, Bell, you still did not tell us why Dai and some of Ghost Town’s folk call you ‘Bilbo’.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, but still leaning close. Bel felt more than saw Fili’s frown.

“Yeah, and in Mirkwood you introduced yourself as Bilbo too.” He looked down at her with curiosity. Bell rubbed her temple, blowing a strand of hair out of her face absently.

“I forgot to tell you about it, did not I?” The dwarrow shook their heads, amused.

Bell let her head drop on Fili’s shoulder and began: “You see, when I was quite young, it was rather hard for my brothers or other faunts to spell out my name correctly. Thus, my father suggested to call me ‘Bell’, but it sounded too similar to my mother’s nickname ‘Bella’ and it was confusing. Ciar and Celyn tried ‘Iris’, but there was another girl with this name. In the end Dai started calling me ‘Bell-beag’ – little Bell, which amused the others and annoyed me.” Bell said with a scowl. Kili snickered and was hit with a pillow. Bell continued, lowering the pillow. “But his pronunciation was horrid and it sounded more like ‘Belboh’, which quickly transformed into ‘Bilbo’.” Bell’s smile fell a little. “After Dol-Guldur I started introducing myself as ‘Bilbo, brother of Jor’. It was safer, for all of us. And I felt like a part of my hobbitish family merged with my new one when someone called me ‘Bilbo’.” Fili tightened his hold on her and Bell leaned into his touch and snorted. Nori raised his braided eyebrow in silent question. Bell shook her head, one corner of her mouth raised in a smirk. “It just, in Shire, hobbits call me Ms. Baggins or Iribella, while faunts call me Bilbo. You call me Bell just like Ghost Town folk but they also call me Lady Bél or Bilbo. Too many names for one simple lass, if you ask me.” Bell finished with a snort. She raised her head to look at Kili.

“What about you two?” She felt Fili shrug behind her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Nothing much. I’ve started calling Kili ‘Kee’ when I was very young and don’t really remember why. Mayhap Amad remembers.” He pondered absently, planting a small kiss on Bell’s cheek. Kili brightened. Every time anyone mentioned Dis, he would start talking about her with a terrible exaggeration, but no one stopped him. This time was no exception.

“Oh, aye, Amad definitely remembers. She never forgets anything.” Kili stated proudly. Nori cackled a little, but hid it behind a cough. Fili hid his smirk in Bell’s shoulder, while Bell herself only smiled warmly.

“The more I learn about your Amad the more I think she's perfect. Should I start worrying that I won’t be able to live up her expectations?” Bell asked teasingly, but Fili knew that it was something she did worry about. He could feel it – just a bit of anxiety, but it was still there.

Kili’s eyes went wide comically. “Sallakhi, bilal? You’re the best daughter-in-law any dwarrowdam could dream of having!” He assured Bell, arms flying out as if to emphasize the point. Bell chuckled and Fili felt that Kili’s word soothed her a little, but there was still some work left to do. 

Meanwhile Bell tilted her head mischievously. “Oh really? What about another lady then? Is she not good enough?” Kili looked lost.

“What lady?” Bell smirked now. Fili shook his head laughing quietly, already knowing full well who Bell was talking about.

“Why, bright red hair, lives in a forest and would really love to see a fire moon. Sounds familiar?” Bell asked innocently. Kili went a little red, sneaking a glance at Nori, but upon seeing the dwarf fast asleep, let a dreamy smile appear on his face.

“She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world.” He had such forlorn expression on his face that Bell had to try really hard to keep her laugh at bay. She reached out to pat his arm sympathetically.

“Do not despair so, _fitheach beag_. From that I’ve seen, she took a shine on you too.” Kili raised his eyes, a shimmer of hope in them.

“You really think so?” He asked shyly, so unlike himself. Fili untangled himself from Bell and tugged his little brother into his embrace.

“She does. We both do. She has the same lovestruck look as you do.” He teased lightly and Kili yelped, offended.

“I would ask you not to tarnish my One!” Fili and Bell instantly sobered. Kili’s eyes widened as he realized just what he had said and he hastily cast a look in the direction of the boat there Thorin was. Fili reached out, lying a comforting hand on Kili’s shoulder.

“You sure?” He asked, all humor gone from his tone. Kili nodded.

“I felt it. Since the moment our eyes met in the forest.” Fili nodded once, then smiled and hugged Kili tightly.

“I’m so happy for you, nadadith, gelsârê!” Kili beamed at Fili, happy and carefree smile back in full force. Bell tugged him free from Fili’s grip only to trap him in her own.

“Oh, _fitheach beag_ , I'm so proud of you.” Kili mumbled something in her shoulder.

“What?” He backed away a little so he could talk clearly. “You called me this ‘fefach beah’ again. What’s it?” Bell snorted at his pronunciation.

“ _Fitheach beag_ , Kili. It means ‘little raven.’ I though it’s quite fitting.”

Kili groaned, dropped his head on her shoulder and whined: “Why are you so keen of embarrassing me namadith? What have I done to deserve it?” Bell smiled.

“You’ve claimed me as your kin. That’s what all siblings do – embarrass and tease each other.” Bell said jokingly, but she was still serious about it. Kili’s head flew up sharply, his eyes searched hers. Then he surged forward, wrapping her and Fili in his arms, laughing.

Once they calmed down, Kili seemed to sadden a little. Fili nudged his shoulder. “Kee? What’s wrong?” Kili fidgeted with his sleeve, silent, which made Fili and Bell frown. But they still waited patiently for Kili to gather his thoughts.

“It’s just… Tauriel is an elf and uncle…” Kili trailed off, still looking at his hands.

Bell hummed in understanding. “You’re afraid he won’t approve?” She clarified gently. Kili nodded jerkily. Fili could see where this though was coming from. Thorin was more like a father to them, than an uncle. To see him despise or even cast out Kili’s One… it was not something Fili wanted to even imagine. He did not really know that to say, not the one to think about marriage. It was rather common knowledge that as Thorin’s heir, his marriage must have been politically advantageous. Fili had long since accepted this, hoping that this way Kili would be left alone and allowed to marry for love. But now, on the threshold of a long-lost home which reclamation would spare him of the necessity of a political marriage, with Bell in his hands, Fili vowed that nothing would force him to marry another.

Forcing himself out of his musings, Fili focused on his younger brother. He looked truly weighted down by those thoughts and Fili desperately wanted to help him, but had no idea how. He sent a helpless look to Bell who smiled tenderly and reached out to take Kili’s hand in hers. “Kili, sweetling, Thorin might be one of the most stone-headed dwarrow I’ve met in my life and that’s quite a deed, considering that I’ve grew up with Jor.” She rumbled and succeeded in drawing a snort from Kili. “But he loves you.” Kili did not look at her and Bell squeezed his hand lightly. “You two are like sons to him. And I am certain that he wants you to be happy. Yes, he might be picky for some time, or more grumpy than usual, but he will come around. Have faith, fitheach.” Kili sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve. Fili smiled gratefully at Bell.

“Âkminrûk zu.” Kili mumbled, calming down.

“Any time, dear. Any time.” Bell responded.

**********************************************

In two days time they've seen Erebor again. It took Fili’s breath away every time he looked at it. At the end of the third day, they swam to the bank and disembarked. The rowers left them, not wanting to spend even a few minutes here. Thorin ordered to set up the camp. They placed five tents, because the nights grew colder and it was not comfortable to sleep in only bedrolls anymore. It was decided that Bell would share with Balin and Dwalin; Thorin with Fili and Kili; Ori, Dori and Nori in the third tent; Bombur, Bifur and Bofur would take another one and Gloin with Oin would take the last one. That evening was quiet. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were looking at the Mountain with longing, sadness and determination. No one wanted to disturb them.

The company set on at dawn, walking steadily, albeit still silently. There was a quiet conversation, a quick whisper here and there, but nothing more. Bell mostly focused on the familiar feeling beneath her feet. It’s been a while since she last passed through these parts, Jor was very reluctant about traveling even relatively close (for obvious reasons) so it was some twelve years ago, when Bell happened to be alone on her way from Iron Hills to Ghost Town when she first placed her foot on these lands.

Bell smiled, remembering how eagerly the earth greeted her. It was rather lonely, with only rare travelers passing by. Even animals and birds strayed far away from these parts. Closing her eyes Bell let the gentle whispers rush through her, greeting and warning her. Suddenly, Fili gasped. Bell opened her eyes hastily and turned around to ask what’s wrong, since she sensed no danger. Well, no close danger, but still… Fili’s eyes were wide, his hand clutching his chest. And he was looking at Bell with absolute wonder and surprise.

“What… was that?” The other dwarrow looked at him questioningly, but he paid them no mind. Bell smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, goodness, sorry, I forgot to warn you. It often tends to be overwhelming when you hear the earth for the first time.” Fili arched one eyebrow.

“The earth.” He repeated blinking slowly. “And what exactly did it do?” He felt ridiculous even thinking about it, but to actually ask it… Kili snickered beside him, but Bell looked rather at ease, smiling.

“It was greeting me and became a little… excited, shall we say.” Kili stared, gaze flicking between his brother and Bell.

“You are serious? The ground is talking to you? Like the stones to us? I thought you could only move it at your will.”

He frowned and shifted his gaze at Fili: “And you heard it too?”

Bell shook her head. “The earth does not talk, Kili, it can’t speak like we do. It is similar to your stonesense, but from that Jor told me, with stonesense you can actually hear the stories the Mountains tell you, like the words are forming in your head. But the earth communicates in another way – through expressions and feelings. But they are too different from ours… it’s hard to explain.” Bell frowned, struggling to find the right words.

“It made me think about too eager puppy, greeting its master after some time apart.” Fili mumbled, lost in thoughts. He raised his gaze from the ground, frowning. “It almost feels… lonely?” He asked, confused, not used to deciphering earthen messages yet. Bell nodded.

“It does. We are the first living souls it’s seen for a long time.” Ori made a sad sound, looking around. What was once a beautiful green field turned into a parched desert. The trees (the few that were still there) looked like skeletons, twisted and black, even after so many years not recovered from the damage done to them by fire.

Nothing grew here. “One would think after so many years that at least some grass would grow back…” Kili muttered angrily. Bell shook her head, still walking.

“The earth is too afraid and hurt to try. It will need some help to become healthy again.” She explained gently, patting a blackened tree corpse.

They walked steadily, it was not a long walk from the River, but the company still stalled, seeing that they had some time on their side and were not too eager to camp near the Dragon’s lair. They stopped near an old fortress which stood on Ravenhill. It seemed empty and quiet… Bell scanned it nonetheless, but did not find anything dangerous.

“Huh…” Bell opened her eyes to give Fili a questioning look. He shook his head, a little dazed expression on his face. “It’s nothing, just… thought I saw something.” He mumbled. Bell narrowed her eyes. She had a sneaking suspicious she wanted to test.

Bell beckoned him closer, cupping Fili’s face in her palms. He laid his own hands on top of hers, smiling tenderly.

 **‘What, can’t keep your hands off me?’** He teased lightly. Bell snorted and rolled her eyes. “Hold still, I want to try something. Close your eyes.” Fili was a little confused, but obeyed. Bell closed her eyes as well, resting their foreheads together. She let her sjón roam around them. Fili gasped immediately.

 ** _‘Keep your eyes closed. Focus on me, on the feelings you receive, on that you feel yourself. Do you see anything?’_** Fili nodded.

 **‘I can see the company, although I’m not sure who’s who… and the Ravenhill… I can feel every crack in the stone, every shift in its’ structure… it’s incredible.’** He sounded breathless even though he did not speak out loud. Bell smiled, happy to share such experience with someone dear to her heart. Shutting off the sjón, Bell slowly pulled them both back. She was greeted by two sky-blue eyes watching her with love and adoration clear in their depth. **‘It is so beautiful. No wonder you do it every chance you can.’** Fili said softly. Bell leaned forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

The pair ignored the cat-calls and whistles from the company, too wrapped up in each other presence. “Bâh, you two are so cute!” Kili called, smiling widely. Fili rolled his eyes, his hand dropping down to rest on Bell’s small back.

“Sâbna, akhmân nadadith.” Fili replied cheerfully, guiding Bell back to the fire, where the rest of the company was lounging. With a flourishing bow Fili smirked up at Bell. “My Lady.” Bell mock gasped curtsying.

“My Lord.” And sat down next to Bifur. Bofur snorted, elbowing Nori in the side. Dwalin rolled his eyes, not even looking up from the axe he has been polishing. Bell was tasked to help Bombur with dinner, while the rest of their company followed Dwalin’s example, checking their own weapons. All except Gloin and Dori, who had the first watch and Thorin, who was brooding.

“I am not brooding, Miss Baggins, I am thinking about our plan.” Thorin argued, but Bell just waved him off.

 ** _‘He’s thinking about our plan, sure. It wound be slightly more believable if we had a plan to begin with.’_** Bell mused to herself, her mouth twitching when she heard Fili’s stiffened snort.

There was an impressive pile of knives next to Fili. Currently he was focused on one of his swords, running a light hand over it. Beside him Kili was rechecking his arrows, whistling a quiet but lively tune. _**‘Cariad? Come over here for a moment.’**_ Came Bell’s melodical call. Her inner voice was much like her real one and Fili liked listening to it, no matter which one was sounding. Fili carefully sheathed the sword and stood up, making his way toward Bell through various company’s members. He stopped right behind her and watched her stir the stew in the pot with fast practiced move.

Not even turning around she pulled out her haladie (where was she hiding that thing) and held it out to Fili. “Clean it up please. I do not think I would have time to do so myself.” She asked flippantly, her attention already back to her task, ignoring that the whole clearing went silent and that Fili stood frozen to the spot, gaping. Among dwarrow, the request to care about the other’s weapon is a sign of utter and unconditional trust, the unspoken words ‘I trust you with my life’. Even among married couple where were some who did not let their spouse even touch their weapons. And Bell knew it for sure and still acted as if it was nothing.

Eventually, Bell got tired of holding the dagger and she turned around. “You’re too busy?” She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Fili snapped out of his stupor at the sight of her sweet smile.

“No, I’ll do it.” He muttered. Bell hummed happily, kissed him in the cheek and turned back to the pot. On stiff legs, Fili walked back to the log he had been sitting on earlier and plopped down on it heavily. Kili clapped him on the back and muttered a quiet ‘congratulations’ with a wide blinding smile. Fili weakly smiled back, looking down at the dagger in his hands. He had seen in countless times before – when Bell polished it, or when he trained with, but it still looked different in his own arms. He looked at it for a little while, memorizing its lines, every scratch and mark, then finally started polishing it.

Later that night, when it was Fili’s turn to stand on guard, he was staring off into the night, trying and failing not to think about the Dragon that was awaiting them in the Mountain. The prince sighed heavily and dropped his head into his face. He sat like that for a few minutes, listening to Oin’s mutterings. The healer quietened suddenly, but before Fili had a chance to raise his head two familiar gentle arms encircled his neck. Fili exhaled and relaxed into Bell’s embrace. A quick peek around revealed that they were alone.

 ** _‘I told Oin that I’ll replace him for half an hour.’_** Bell answered Fili’s unspoken question.

 **‘Thank you, amrâlimê. It becomes hard to listen to him waxing poetry about Unna. I did not think it possible, but he’s worse than Gloin!’** Fili groaned. Bell giggled, kissing his temple in placating manner.

 ** _‘Can you really blame him? He had just found his One only to part with her soon after their meeting.’_ **She pointed out, looking Fili in the eyes. The prince smiled, shaking his head lightly. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

 **‘I guess not.’** Fili tugged Bell down to sit next to him, his arm already around her waist.

They sat in silence, stargazing, the night a distant echo of that night spent on the riverbank, sharing secrets in hushed tone. Bell let Fili take his time, sensing that his thoughts were far from being carefree. ** _‘Cariad? Talk to me.’_** Bell asked, leaning into Fili and resting her head on his shoulder.

Fili sighed, tugging Bell a little closer. **‘I can’t help but think about all those things that could go wrong. What if the key doesn't fit? What if the map isn't correct? What if you're wrong about where the doors are? What if Smaug wakes up?’** He blurted out. The last point was the real reason of his worry. Fili was truly terrified by a thought of awake dragon and he was not ashamed to admit it. It was a bloody dragon! Any sane person would be afraid! But it became even worse when he remembered that Bell was to enter its lair. Alone. Fili shuddered, hugging Bell tighter.

Bell was quiet for some time. Then, she untangled herself from Fili and kneeled on the ground in front of him. **‘What are you-‘** Fili cut himself off when Bell took off the band that held her hair in a bun. It fell in loose curls around her.

She pulled out a wooden comb and held it out for Fili. _**‘Would you mind giving me a hand? It tangles horribly if I don’t brush it every second evening.’**_ She looked at Fili over her shoulder, smiling. Fili let out a shaky laugh and took the comb. They did not talk after that. Fili took his time brushing and braiding Bell’s hair. He lost himself in a motion. Bell’s hair was different from dwarrow’s. it was softer and silkier. Curls were rare too. Fili marveled as it slipped through his fingers. Bell was humming some song quietly, not willing to disturb the silence between them.

Fili re-braided Bell’s family, courtship, of age and deeds’ braids. He left some place for Bell’s Holbytla’s braids, seeing that he had no idea how to make them. Something he was intended to fix soon. Fili gathered the rest of her hair in his hands and gently tugged, indicating that he needed Bell to tilt her head back. When she did so, he started a braid he had only seen a couple of times. It started on her right temple, across her hairline to the left, then down her head and ended right behind her left ear, secured with leather band. Fili leaned back to see the result of his work clearly and something unexpected caught his eye. He let out a surprised, happy laugh, reaching out to touch the tattoo behind Bell’s right ear. **_‘Two down, one to go.’_** Bell teased in Fili’s head, but he paid her no mind for now, choosing to focus on the tattoo.

It was a small dark-green almost black tattoo. Two flat rectangles squeezed in the middle, slightly curved and stretched from one end were used as a base. Three of the four its edges were pierced with vines in the shape of a heart. It looked like some kind of plant but it was made in Dwarvish style. _**‘It’s a shamrock.’**_ Bell explained, closing her eyes as Fili’s fingers ghosted over her skin.

 **‘Another Holbytla’s thing?’** He jested, smiling. Bell felt an answering smile tug the corners of her mouth. 

_**'Aye, it is. It was usually used in some magic rituals; its’ ashes were scattered in the fields during the spring festival. It was believed that it would increase the yield and protect it from evil forces.’**_ Fili hummed.

 **‘What does it mean? If I remember correctly, your symbols tend to have a lot of meanings.’** Bell laughed.

 _ **‘Oh, that they do. Well, its leaves indicate the main phases of the Sun – sunrise, zenith and sunset. It also means the Trinity — past, present and future.’** _Fili ran his finger over the right leaf and Bell shuddered lightly. **_‘Fili, stop, it tickles!’_** She giggled. Fili chuckled, planting a kiss on the tattoo and rested his chin on Bell’s shoulder, arms around her waist in familiar motion.

 **‘What else?’** Bell hummed, thinking. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back, so it was lying on Fili’s shoulder.

_**‘It means abundance, the forces of nature, the ability to regenerate. The ancient bards put this meaning in the sign — it is three principles: mind, courage, talent.’** _

**‘Why did you choose it?’** Fili questioned. Bell shrugged slightly.

 _ **‘I do not know. I saw it in one of the old books I found in the crypt. It felt like it was calling me…’** _She admitted, touching the tattoo, then dropping her hand down to rest on her lap. Fili hummed, then smiled.

 **‘That was your plan all along, wasn’t it?’** Bell merely gave him a purely innocent look.

 ** _‘I have no idea what you're talking about.’_** She assured Fili. The dwarf snickered, drawing Bell closer and kissing her with all love he felt. Bell pulled back after two minutes, resting her forehead on his, rubbing their noses softly in a sign of affection. **_‘Fret not, dear heart. It’ll all be fine.’_ **Fili shook his head.

 **‘You can’t know it.’** Bell smiled softly.

 ** _‘I can’t. But worrying over events that have yet to pass is pointless, Cariad. No one knows that tomorrow will bring. We might be eaten by a very hungry wolf, for all we know!’_** Fili snorted and Bell’s smile went a little wider.

 **‘…I will never forgive myself if something happens to you… I don't think I'll survive if...’** Fili’s breath hitched at the thought, hands twitching on Bell’s waist. Bell sighed, gently sliding her arms down from Fili’s neck. She lowered her hands, flexing her frozen fingers to make blood move. Then she threw her hands up in the air abruptly, joining them over her head. Two stone walls grew out of the ground, forming a small shelter. Fili jerked in surprise at the sudden movement. Bell winked at him.

 _ **‘See, I can always hide, shall the need arise.’**_ Fili was silent for so long, that Bell started to worry. But when she heard his quiet laugh. It grew stronger and louder and it was the best sound for Bell.

Fili hugged her closer, still laughing, but calming down. “You never cease to amaze me, amrâlimê.” Fili murmured and surged forward to kiss Bell deeply.

Bell pushed the walls back into the ground and it looked as if nothing had ever been there. Oin came back a moment later, clearing his throat loudly. “Off you go, lass. We get up early tomorrow.” He said with a scowl, folding his arms. Bell chuckled, kissed Fili one last time and walked back to her tent, patting Oin’s shoulder as she passed him by. Fili watched her go, until she disappeared from his sight. He felt lighter somehow after their talk. Not entirely carefree, but still better. “Nâm, marlith!” Oin sighed happily. “Ya make me think of my Unna, ghivashê, sanâzyungê…” Fili stopped listening after that, knowing full well what to expect from a dwarf of Gloin’s family. He wondered if Gimli would be like his elder kin. He’s quite young still, thus his temper was short. He was fast to anger, but equally fast to forgive. And he did have that wonderful ability to talk himself out of the trouble which came in handy so many times back home…

In the morning the company gathered their things and left. While walking to the Mountain, they could clearly see the ruins of old stone buildings. It looked horrid, like it only had stopped burning a mere hour ago. Bell surveyed the ruins quickly, noting the slight differences between her last time here and now.

“There lies all that is left of Dale.” Balin murmured. “The mountain's sides were green with woods and all the sheltered valley rich and pleasant in the days when the bells rang in that town.” He looked both sad and grim as he said this. This sight brought a lot of unpleasant memories back to the forefront of his mind. “Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug.” He sighed, lips thinning in a line.

Bell tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. “There.” She pointed at the small barn that was standing a little further from the town. “It was not here before…” Bell said with a frown.

“You think someone’s living there?” Kili asked, incredulous. “They must be completely mad!” He exclaimed.

“If someone does live there, it must be because of the rumors of Dragon’s demise.” Thorin barked harshly. He has been in the bad mood since the moment his feet touched the ground. Bell rolled her eyes, as the murmurs about intruders and thieves rushed through the company. Thorin silenced them with a stern look. “That’s one more reason for us to move faster!”

“Peace, Master Thorin. We have an entire week to spare, thus we shan’t be in a hurry.” Bell said placatingly. Thorin glare zeroed on her. Bell offered the dwarf her best smile. “The doors can only be opened on the Durin’s day, neither before, nor later. I know where the door is. And something tells me that we shouldn't disturb the sleeping Dragon with our prowling around too soon. Who knows how good his hearing is?” Bell mused, frowning at the thought.

Thorin inhaled sharply and gritted through his teeth: “It would ease my mind if I saw that door with my own eyes.” He said, giving Bell a pointed look.

The lass suppressed an eye roll and with a mock bow walked forward to lead the company. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” Her tone was light, but Fili still winced, sensing her annoyance.

Bell led them to a to the Western side of the Mountain. A huge statue of king Thráin I stood there, looming over the company as a silent sentinel. Kili, Bofur and Fili stared at it with their mouths hanging open in awe. Ori was hastily making notes and sketches in his journal. Dwalin nodded approvingly, checking the statue over. “That's the real skill of the dwarrow - neither the time nor the dragon could do it any harm.” And he was right – while the statue was a little uncared for, it still looked like it was made mere weeks ago, no scowls or cracks were seen.

“Sait, Igjijê.” Bell called, confidently walking to the statue’s leg. Creeping behind it they saw a set of hidden steps leading upwards. It led to a narrow path, with no railings. The company carefully made their way over. They reached a little clearing, surrounded by walls from three sides. It did not look much or important, but one of its walls was too smooth and tall.

“This must be it. The hidden door.” Thorin murmured, tracing the wall and for the first time in many days Bell saw him smile. He turned to face the company. “Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!” He said loudly and the whole company cheered. Bell stood a little further, leaning on the wall and smiling. It was good to see her dwarrow in light spirits. Nori in a spike of curiosity began inspecting the wall. Upon noticing it, Bofur joined him. Together, they did everything they could think of to make the door open. It did not even stir. They drew Kili and Dori into, urging them to try too, so they won’t have to wait for a week to enter the Mountain. Bell watched their attempts with a wide smile.

“Ma shubutmi.” Ori mumbled, frowning.

“Hm?” Bell tore her gaze from Kili, who was jumping on one foot because he hit the wall too hard and managed to hurt his other foot, to look at the scribe. He was looking down at the valley, then back toward the way they came from. “Ori?” Bell prompted. The dwarf waved his hand in the general direction of the trail.

“I just do not understand why the stairs are leading so far. Wouldn't it be more logical to place them here? In case it's impossible to escape in the direction of the Gates. And it’s quite a long walk, especially for dams with young and the elderly.” The dwarf seemed truly baffled by this question. Bell took his hand in hers, leading him in the opposing direction from the one they’ve came from. “Bell?” Ori asked hesitantly as they ventured a little beyond the clearing. Bell ignored him, letting go of his hand and inched closer to the wall. It was covered in long ivy vines, falling all over it like a thick green certain. Bell parted the vines, revealing a hidden tunnel. Ori gasped, inching closer. “What’s it?” He pushed the ivy out of his way, taking a closer look at the tunnel. It was a relatively narrow and small passage, yet big enough to let the tallest of Men walk through it with only slight difficulty.

“I assume that we are looking at the remains of the main staircase leading to the back door.” Bell said with a considering air around her. She ran her eyes over the cravings on the walls and while the time and nature made it impossible to read, she grasped the main idea. “The ones we used were made in case the first ones were blocked or broken. As it happened.” Bell concluded with a sigh. Ori inched closer toward the tunnel.

“How did you know of it?” He asked, pulling out his journal and noting down the few marks that were recognizable. Bell shrugged.

“When I first got here, I scanned this entire place with sjón and found this tunnel. It soon becomes an open path and leads further West, or it should lead. The path has collapsed in several places, it is now impossible to pass.” Ori nodded along with her explanation, but raised his head at the last part, brows furrowed.

“But you could have fixed the path if you wanted to… so why did you choose to lead us through the other pass?” Ori questioned, making Bell drop the ivy with a sigh and took a step back, running a hand through her hair.

“Because it would attract too much unnecessary and unwanted attention. And besides, the dragon might feel the vibrations of shifting stones and wake up, and we don't need that.” Ori nodded, satisfied with her answer. Bell left him there with the tunnel and made her way back toward the rest of the company. Apparently, while she was away, Bofur and Nori grew tired of their attempts to pry the door open by sheer force of their stubbornness and now were sitting on the grass in the middle of the clearing, smoking. Balin, Dori, Gloin and Bifur were smoking with them; Bombur made Fili peel potatoes for launch, which he was doing with an expression of full concentration on his face; Oin was wrapping Kili’s swollen leg and berating him loudly for his foolishness at the same time, while Kili sat there, pouting; Thorin and Dwalin were still standing by the wall, talking quietly.

Bell made her way toward Bombur and Fili, taking the knife and potato out of the prince’s hands with a chuckle. Fili heaved a grateful sigh, kissing Bell in the check and quickly made himself scarce, lest Bombur rope him up into another task. Bell shook her head fondly, smiling at Bombur. The pair worked quickly and efficiently, familiar with each other, knowing very well there the other was and that he or she was doing. Bell was happy to have someone to cook with after so long. Lyramein have limited knowledge of cooking, mostly consisting of meals suitable for travels; Hgrodrom was a little better, and yet he would not cook often; Jor was a disaster. Bell swore to never let him near the kitchen ever again after one time when he managed to set the pantry on fire. So, yes, Bombur was like a gulp of fresh air for Bell, which she told him, making the dwarf blush and stutter.

**********************************************

After they found the door, the days seemed to pass more slowly. It was terribly boring for all of them to just sit there and wait. Thus, Kili, Fili, Bell and Ori went to explore their surroundings. They would find a dropped item here and there - a small half-rotten doll, a surprisingly whole frying pan, a set of hairpins in that used to be a leather pouch. They also found a couple of other secret paths that led in various different directions. But Thorin forbidden them from following the paths. Bell refused to scan it either. “I do not know how my powers might affect the dragon. What if he senses me?” Which was, well, a valid point Fili tried not to worry over. Bell said she would be fine and he believed her.

Finally, the Durin day arrived. The company was restless and excited. But as the time passed and nothing happened, they became anxious. “Come on, we are losing light!” Thorin growled, hitting the door. Bell looked up at him from her spot in the middle of the clearing, there she sat, legs-crossed, with Thrór’s map in her hands.

“Aye, we do. But it needs to be gone, so I fail to see what’s all that fuss is about.” The lass huffed, gaze falling back on the map as she reread the translation to the runes that Lord Elrond had made.

Thorin scowled, snarking: “The last light of setting sun will point to the keyhole. The sun is setting and yet, there is no keyhole to speak about.” Bell arched one eyebrow.

“Have I missed the thrush knocking?” She wondered sarcastically. The rest of the company watched their argument with tense postures. Half of them were worried that Thorin will snap and pounce on Bell, while the other half was more concerned about their own hides. 

Thorin’s eye twitched and he turned away from Bell and back to the door. Bell sighed and let her gaze wander. In the distance she could see a glimpse of Mirkwood. Soon the sunset began and the dwarrow grew more desperate. “Nori!” Thorin barked, urging the dwarrow to look at the door again, in hopes of finding something new. It was useless. “We’ve lost the light.” Thorin said in a grave tone. He walked over and ripped the map out of Bell’s hands and read; “The last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” He looked up at the company. “That’s what it says. What did we miss?”

Balin shook his head helplessly, while the rest of the dwarrow talked among themselves. Bell listened to their hushed talks, feeling almost detached and eerily calm. And then, there was a cracking sound. She jumped to her feet, whirling around in alarming speed and startled the dwarrow. “Bell, what the-“ Kili started, but was interrupted by Bell’s hissed: “Shosh! Lai'!” She pointed at something near the wall. There sat a bird. A thrush. It had a snail in its beak and was knocking it on the wall. 

It tilted it’s head, looking at the company with small, intelligent eyes and flew up, settling on the small stone which peered above the clearing. The sun was down. Thorin gave out a sharp humorless laugh. “Here is your thrush, Master Bulgur. And what good has it done?” He asked in a bitter, hopeless tone. Balin stepped closer to him, lying a hand on his shoulder in comforting gesture.

“We’ve lost the light. There’s no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads. It’s over.” He started urging the others to pack their things. Bell refused to move from her spot, watching the wall intensely. Something was telling her to wait. She was not the one to ignore her intuition.

Then suddenly a lone ray of sun fell on the wall. The thrush flew down and knocked the snail onto the lightened place. A piece of wall fell, revealing a small, elegant keyhole. “Thorin!” A desperate voice called. With trembling hands, Thorin drew the key from its place in his pocket and inserted it the keyhole within the mountain wall. Turning it once, twice, trice and it clicked open. Thorin pushed and with a crack, the doors open. He wordlessly stared at the dark tunnel, which was behind the doors, as the company stared at it in awe.

“Erebor.” He finally said, nearly breathless.

“Thorin.” Balin choke out. The dwarf was in near tears and Thorin laid a hand on his shoulder – a reversed image of the situation what happened mere minutes ago. Thorin dropped his hand down and stepped forward into the darkness. Dwalin stepped beside his brother, a silent pillar of support. Balin nodded gratefully, wiping away his tears.

Thorin traced a wall, walking further inside. “I know these walls. These halls. This stone.” Thorin’s voice was thick with emotion as memories came to him in a rush. “You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light.” He said with a smile.

Balin nodded, now smiling as well. “Aye, laddie, I remember.”

Bell watched the scene upfold with a soft smile on her face. Fili stood beside her, their fingers intertwined, looking in astonishment at the place of his childhood stories. Kili and Ori were no better. The rest of the company soon unfroze and walked inside after Thorin. Nori slowly turned around, taking in the whole tunnel and spotted something on the wall above the door, he pointed at it to get some attention. Gloin glanced at the wall and read loudly: “Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home.” Bell raised her eyes and saw engravings on the wall. There were two sentences in Khudzul and, carved between them was an image of a throne and above it, was a sparkling jewel.

“The throne of the king.” Balin said. He was leaning heavily on the wall, eyes closed. Bell could sympathize.

“And what’s that above it?” She asked, curious.

“The Arkenstone.” Balin replied. Bell arched an eyebrow.

“The Arkenstone. Right. And what’s that?”

“That, Master Burglar, is why you are here.” Came Thorin booming voice from the depth of the tunnel. He stood tall and proud, a glimmer of hope and fierce determination shining in his eyes. He looked Bell in the eyes and gave her a slight nod.

“Well, in that case, shall we start?” Bell asked with a murderous grin.

Thorin’s answering smile was no better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The door is open, the dragon is waiting, the wizard has a surprise or two, what will the company do when everything turns from bad to worse? The answer will be in the next chapter)  
> Translations:  
> Hobbitish  
> Cariad - Love  
> Yavanna blessi sál þína, elskan - Yavanna bless your soul, honey  
> Fitheach beag - Little raven  
> Sjón - Sight  
> Khudzul  
> Madtûna - My heart  
> Kasamhili, nadadith, insid! - Please, little brother, sit down!  
> Gelsârê! - Congratulations!  
> Âkminrûk zu - Thank you  
> Bâh - Aww  
> Sâbna, akhmân nadadith - Gee, thanks, little brother  
> Amrâlimê - My love  
> Nâm, marlith! - Ahh, young love!  
> Ghivashê - My treasure  
> Sanâzyungê - My perfect love  
> Sait, Igjijê - Here, follow me  
> Ma shubutmi - I do not understand  
> Shosh! Lai'! - Shhh! Look!  
> Again, I want to thank you for your kudos and comments, they are making my days brighter)


	16. Sixteen: In which the Dragon speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals, I am terribly sorry for this gap between chapters. I've been really busy lately. And my internet connection is terrible here. But I hope you'll like this one. Drop some comments, your opinion, anything. Be safe)

Fili was staring. So far, he had seen only a glimpse of Erebor and yet, it still was breathtaking. But something was not quite right. In the Blue Mountains the stone whispered constantly, sometimes barely audible, sometimes very loud, but it was never silent. Erebor’s halls were quiet and still, as if holding its’ breath, waiting for something… Fili frowned, almost ready to ask Bifur and Bofur about it, (miners generally had a strong stonesense and Bifur’s was the best in the company), but he was broken out of his musings by Thorin:

“That, Master Burglar, is why you are here.” Fili jerked a little, turning to look at his uncle. Thorin was looking at Bell and she smirked. Fili was pretty sure she adopted Dwalin’s grin.

“Well, in that case, shall we start?” She asked, clapping her hands. And just like that, all those fears and worries that Fili staffed in the furthest corner of his mind, came rushing back. He took a small step back, overwhelmed, and felt a hand on his shoulder. A quick glance revealed an equally worried Kili. He squeezed Fili’s shoulder. Fili nodded shakily, and returned his gaze to Bell.

She was speaking quietly with Thorin and Balin. Fili took a deep breath, straightened up and slowly walked closer, Kili only a step behind him. The brothers were close enough to catch the end of Bell’s question: “-look like?” Fili halted on Bell’s left side, taking her hand in his and swiping his thumb over her tattoo. Bell reflectively leaned into him, not realizing it, as she waited for an answer.

Balin stroke his beard. “Well, it is a large white jewel.” He said, deep in thought. Bell raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“So let me get this straight – you want me to find a jewel in a huge treasury which, according to Master Thorin, is full of gold and other jewels and the only description that you can offer me is ‘a large white jewel’?” Bell’s voice was calm but Fili felt her irritation and did his best to soothe her. Bell gave him a quick grateful smile.

Thorin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There is only one Arkenstone. And you’ll know it when you see it.” He said stubbornly. Bell plopped her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“If you want me to find the Arkenstone, you’ll need to be more specific. Exactly how big is it? Is it square or round? Pure white or with specs of other colors?” She listed her questions, hands flying up in the air in agitation.

Thorin gave her a flat look. “It’s a little bigger than your fist. Our craftsman worked the stone into a multifaceted jewel.” Thorin replied finally, his gaze growing distant as he remembered. “It shone with its own pale light, and entranced all around it.” He said, tone softening.

Bell listened and her eye twitched with each word Thorin spoke. She stared at him, unblinking. “Does it have a faint orange glow in the middle?” Bell interrupted Thorin. He frowned, but nodded. Bell sighed, running her hand over her face and then glared at the ceiling.

 **‘Amrâlimê? What’s the matter?’** Fili asked, confused. Bell did not respond, instead she untied the flask from her belt and took a large gulp of whatever was there. The company watched her in shock. Bell closed the flask, tied it back into its’ place and closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath.

“Bell? You alright?” Kili questioned, taking a step closer. Bell shook her head and sat down heavily on the nearest rock. She hid her face in her palms and let out a groan.

“Of course something like that was just MEANT to happen. Why not?” She muttered to herself. Fili hurriedly got closer, dropping on his knees in front of his lass.

“Bell, love, you are not making any sense.” Bell nodded, but did not look at him. Fili reached out and gently pried her hands down. Bell immediately dropped her head on his shoulder.

“What’s going on? Is she alright? Does she need a healer?” Ori fussed, wringing his hands. Fili raised his fist up, silencing the worried dwarrow.

“Apparently, the Arkenstone reminded her about the tale from one of the scrolls she read.” Fili started softly, loud enough to be heard, but still mindful of Bell. He was frowning, as he listened to her explanation through their bond, right hand rubbing Bell’s back in a calming gesture. “As we already know, Hobbits and Holbytla can sense the world around them, but only in terms of feeling vague emotions. Not like our stonesense. But sometimes they could reach a similar level of communication.” Kili gasped.

“I knew you could talk to the earth! I knew it!” He yelped loudly when Nori elbowed him in the ribs and the rest of the company hushed him.

Fili continued as if nothing happened: “This is a rare occasion, since it can only happen in alive and awake places, like Lothlórien, Rohan or Iron Hills, and only because it is its wish to talk.” Bofur frowned.

“Wat’cha mean? Alive how?”

Bell finally raised her head enough to glare at Bofur. “I know that you can feel whatever the Mountain is alive and healthy or not. The same does for everything else – the earth, forests, rivers, you name it.” Bofur blushed a little, offering Bell a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, lass, didn’t think.” Bell chuckled, closing her eyes tiredly.

“Ugmh, so, how these places let the Holbytla know they wanted to talk?” Ori asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Bell dropped her head back on Fili’s shoulder and he answered with a sigh: “They choose one Holbytla and sent him or her a request to come to a certain area, there they will find a special tool for communication. In many scrolls it was referred to as ‘the heart’, it’s not clear why, but the description was ‘white, translucent gem which was shining from the inside with faint orange glow in the middle.’ It was sacred and treasured as a sign of trust.”

Fili hesitated for a moment, but eventually continued: “Usually, it happens when… well… when they’re trying to warn their inhabitants of danger or that something is wrong.” Thorin blinked and slowly sagged down on the ground. Dwalin swiftly caught him and together with Dori they dragged Thorin to sit down on the rock.

The company was silent, pondering over the meaning behind Fili’s words. Bell broke the silence with a tired chuckle. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s so funny, lass?” Bell raised her head and shook it slightly.

“It’s just… for thirty years, from the moment when I became the champion, I came across a lot of strange and unusual things, but only this year, as soon as I met you lot, all those legends that I heard and did not even think could be true, literally fell on me from all sides...” Bell said, grinning and looked up at Dwalin, smirking. “Don’t you find it funny? Not even a little bit?” Dwalin snorted and shook his head.

“But we don’t know for sure if that’s true, right?” Kili drawled, brows furrowed and arms folded as he thought. Bell sighed tiredly.

“I guess we’ll find out soon.” She and Fili stood up and embraced, foreheads resting together. Kili watched them, not knowing what was said and wishing that Bell did not need to go into the Dragon’s lair.

A minute later, with one last kiss, the pair parted. Bell turned around to face the company. “Now, would anyone be so kind and point me into the right direction?” She asked with a teasing smile. Balin chuckled.

“Aye, lassie, follow me.” He walked deeper into the tunnel, Bell hot on his heels. Fili stood frozen on his spot, staring at Bell’s disappearing form. Kili walked to him and wordlessly pulled into a hug, right before Fili’s legs gave out and they both fell to the ground.

“Nê akhshum, nadad, kasamhili ‘ala khamayê?” Kili whispered. He felt that Fili shook his head against his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. Kili closed his eyes and prayed to Mahal to shield their foolish hobbit.

**********************************************

Bell followed Balin into the darkness, trying to calm Fili through their bond. It hurt, feeling him in such despair, but Bell knew she was their best chance to walk out of this mountain alive. Balin stopped abruptly and turned around to look at her. “In truth, lass, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn’t go if you don’t want to. There’s no dishonor in turning back.” He told Bell softly, taking her hand in his. Bell smiled sadly at old dwarf.

“No. Balin, I agreed to do this. I do not take back my word.” Balin chuckled, shaking his head, eyes sparking with amusement.

“It never ceases to amaze me.” Bell arched an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” She questioned.

“The courage of hobbits.” Balin told her honestly. He dropped her hand and stepped away, wiping away a stray tear. “Go now, with as much luck as you can muster.” Bell took one step forward, then Balin called again: “Oh, and, Bell?” Bell inched her head in his direction.

“Mm?” Balin gulped nervously.

“If there is in fact a, um, a live dragon down there, don’t waken it.” Bell snorted, shaking her head and stalked forward.

She reached a ladder, that led to the lower door to the treasury. Silently opening the door Bell had to bit back her gasp. Everywhere she looked there was gold. A dim light from somewhere above, reflected softly off the metal, making it glow. It towered in heaps, one larger than the other, and it was not clear how large the room even was. Perplexed, Bell wondered just how Thorin imagined her finding one small stone in such a huge mess.

Hesitantly, Bell stepped forward, carefully not touching any gold. She closed her eyes and attuned her senses, not reaching out yet, but accepting all information. The floor vibrated rhythmically, almost like a beat of someone’s (probably the Dragon’s) heart. But something was off with that pattern… Bell’s eyes flew open. ‘It’s awake.’ She realized, fighting back a curse. ‘Sure, why not. It is not that hard to fight a Dragon. So much for an element of surprise.’ Bell kept those thoughts to herself, not wanting to alarm Fili and the rest of the company. It was not the time. Yet.

‘Well, whatever.’ Bell threw the worry out of her head and slowly started making her way deeper into the treasure room. If she remembered Ori’s words correctly, this used to be The Great Hall of Thráin I, a throne room during his reign and later converted to a treasure room by Thrór’s order. Bell looked around as she climbed up a pile of gold (which was awfully hard, as it continued to slip down and Bell’s feet drowned in it.) There were a lot of stairs leading out of the hall. Some were rather normal, others were ridiculously wide. A few lead up into the Mountain but the most led deeper inside it. Bell counted thirty-two stairs so far and she just started!

For an hour Bell aimlessly wandered through the gold heaps, occasionally picking up a sparkling stone or some other trinket, marveling at the mastery of craft, before silently putting it back. Fili’s voice was a constant in her mind, as the pair chatted idly, Bell talked about her findings and Fili was making a poor job of masking his worry. Bell did not tell him that she was waiting for Smaug to make a first move. He would only worry and insist on her getting out or worse, on coming to help and wouldn’t listen to her objections. The stubbornness of dwarrow! Bell understood the desire to protect one’s loved ones and sure, if the roles were reserved, she would have been going mad with worry, no doubt here. But Bell had a plane, albeit the one Fili and the others did not know about, but still a plan. And a magical healing powers, for Yavanna’s sake, Fili! Bell took a calming breath and felt Fili’s sheepishness flew through their bond. She smiled softly and shook her head.

The dratted Dragon surely was taking his time. Bell sighed quietly and threw a stone she was holding over her shoulder and only after that, realized just what she did. It hit the gold coins with a loud noise and continued to fall down. Loudly. Bell winced. When the gold under her feet started shifting. Bell gulped, processing that all this time she was standing on top of Smaug and hurriedly slipped down with the gold and hid behind a pillar.

She took a deep breath, reaching inside herself, finding the same power that hid her from spiders in Mirkwood and peeked out. Smaug was huge. He was still half buried under the gold, but Bell could clearly see him - a vast red-golden dragon, his long pale belly crusted with gems and fragments of gold from his long lying on his costly bed. He was sniffing the air and slowly turned his head in Bell’s direction. And when he spoke.

“Well, thief…” His voice was deep and rumbling. It vibrated through the air, making Bell shiver. She felt like her insides were suddenly doused with a bucket of icy water. Smaug took another sniff, shifting forward. “I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel you in the air. Where are you? Where are you?!” He hissed, throwing his head from side to side, trying to find Bell.

 _ **‘Fili?’** _She called calmly.

 **‘What is it?’** Came an immediate reply.

 _ **‘Smaug’s awake. Warn the others please? Oh, and get out of that tunnel. He might try to burn you all.’** _Bell informed Fili cheerfully, ignoring a roaring **‘WHAT?’** she received and focused back on Smaug.

He was looking around in irritation. “Come, now. Don’t be shy. Step into the light.” He lured, almost purring and squinted his eyes. Bell plastered herself over the pillar and tried to inhale less frequently and more quietly. “Mm.” Smaug rumbled, stretching his paws. “There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more precious.” Bell frowned. Gold? Was he talking about her beads? She did not have anything else gold on her, but surely there were things it this treasury far more valuable than that. Abruptly, Bell gasped as her head exploded with pain. She saw something, something bright red, it glowed and seemed to look in her very soul, it was bright, yet dark and so, so angry-

Bell stumbled out of her hiding place, ears ringing. Smaug purred, pleased. “There you are, thief in the shadows.” He said, amused. Bell offered him her best smile, mind racing as she struggled to understand what was happening.

“I did not come to steal from you, oh Smaug, the Inaccessibly wealthy.” Bell told the Dragon loudly, bowing. “I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them.” She continued in her best imitation of the Lake-Town’s Master. At least he would be of some use. Smaug walked around Bell in circles, when sat, straightened and puffed up his chest, growing even bigger. ‘Like an angry cat.’ A thought entered and passed Bell’s mind without her notice, as she stared at the beast in front of her.

“Do you now?” He asked and he sounded mocking to Bell.

“Truly. The tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Smaug, the Stupendous.” Bell assured the beast, inching away slowly. Smaug lowered his head down, too close to Bell for her liking.

“Do you think flattery will keep you alive?” He questioned harshly. Bell shook her head.

“No, no.” Smaug made a sound which might have been a snort and abruptly stepped back. He started circling Bell again, like a predator on a hunt, playing with its’ prey. Bell gulped and shooed the thought away.

“No indeed. You seem familiar with my name. But I don’t remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?” Smaug asked from the depth of the Halls. Bell was steadily stumbling toward the nearest set of stairs and took a moment to reply.

“I come from under the hill.” She told him in an earnest voice. A flick of Smaug’s tail on her left made Bell step right, away from her chosen destination as well. Bell bit back a curse for the unknown time during this hour.

“Underhill?” Smaug sounded curious. ‘Good job, Bell, keep him distracted.’ The lass thought. 

“And under hills and over hills my path has led. And through the air, I am he who walks unseen.” Bell informed the Dragon.

Smaug came out of the shadows and lowered his muzzle again. “So I can well believe,” he agreed “but that is hardly a name.” He accused, blowing some smoke into Bell’s face.

“I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number.” Bell continued, coughing.

“Lovely titles!” Smaug sneered. “But lucky numbers don’t always come off.” He growled and did not it sound like a threat? Bell had to dodge Smaug’s tail again. Yes, definitely a threat.

“I am he that buries his friends alive and drowns them and draws them alive again from the water. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me.”

‘‘These don’t sound so creditable.’’ Scoffed Smaug. And well, he did have a point- focus Iribella!

‘‘I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Luckwearer and I am Barrel-rider.” Bell was ready to just drop it and bolt. She did not agree to entertain a Dragon, telling him about her whole life! But well, at least she did not reveal anything too personal. Did she?

“Barrels? Now that is interesting. And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?” Ah, he caught up faster than Bell assumed. But she needed more time to reach the door, so the charade had to go on.

“Dwarves? No. No, no. No dwarves here. You’ve got that all wrong.” Bell tried to put as much honesty in her tone as she was able to master.

“Oh, I don’t think so, barrel rider.” Smaug shook his head, voice dangerously low. It sent goosebumps down Bell’s skin. “They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside.”

“Truly, you are mistaken, oh Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities.” Just a little further, come on!

“You have nice manners for a thief and a liar. I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better. It is the gold, they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh.” Smaug moved suddenly, sending gold fly in every direction. Bell dropped all pretense and just ran.

“Did you think I did not know this day would come? What a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?” Smaug thundered. He hit the gold pile and Bell went flying.

“The King Under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne, I ate his people like a wolf among sheep!” Bell hit the wall, some amount of gold landed on top of her, making her wince.

Meanwhile, Smaug continued yelling: “I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron. No blade can pierce me!”

Bell groaned and stood up. She could feel the bruises forming and could already hear Oin’s lecture. She staffed down all her feelings and focused on a single task – getting out of the treasury and then kill Smaug.

The Dragon came to an abrupt halt, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “It’s Oakenshield. That filthy Dwarvish usurper. He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn’t he?”

Bell rolled under Smaug’s swiping paw and continued her measured retreat. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Smaug scoffed. “Don’t bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield’s quest will fail. A darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land.” Now that caught Bell’s attention. What did the giant lizard know?

“You are being used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing.” Smaug barked. Bell’s head felt heavy. Smaug was lying to her, sure… was he?

Seemingly pleased with her lack of response, Smaug pressed on: “What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it!”

Smaug stomped his foot and the ground shook. Bell came flying for the second time in ten minutes and she was already done with it. “My teeth are swords, my claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane!” Smaug roared, standing tall and spreading out his wings. Bell blinked dazedly at the Dragon’s belly, because her head felt like it was weighting a tone and it was not worth the effort to look up. And at the same moment she saw it – a bare spot on Smaug’s chest, there no scale or treasure protected him.

“The Black Arrow found its mark.”

“What did you say?” Smaug hissed lowly and only when Bell realized that she said it out loud. What was wrong with her? She knew better than angering the already pissed off Dragon.

“I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug, the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth.” Bell stuttered, stumbling backwards.

“I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad...” Smaug said, considering and it took Bell too long for her liking to understand that he was speaking about the Arkenstone. The Dragon shook his head. “But I think not, I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief.” Smaug narrowed his eyes at Bell. “How do you choose to die?”

Bell did not wait for him to finish his question and bolted. She ran through the gold, darting left and right, back and forward to confuse Smaug and make herself a harder target. Smaug roared in outrage and breathed fire at Bell. She felt it lick her back and feet, but did not stop, instead increasing her speed. She ducked behind a pile of gold and called the shield around her. Not pausing, she bolted forward, toward the stairs which led to the secret tunnel.

As soon as she entered the tunnel, Bell bumped into someone’s chest. Strong arms caught her as she stumbled. “Bell?” Asked a frantic Fili. “Why can’t I see you?” His voice was nearly hysterical. Bell hurried to drop her shield and became visible again. Fili let out a sob and crushed her to his chest. “Never, you hear me? Never you will do something like that. Ever.” He whispered furiously and as much as Bell liked to be in his arms, now was not the time.

“Come on, love, we need to go.” She prompted him, getting out of his arms. Taking a look behind Fili, Bell saw Thorin. He was staring at her with horror and something else. It was whirling in his eyes, but Bell could not put her finger on it.

“You’re alive.” He stated. Bell snorted.

“Not for much longer.” She replied dryly, taking Fili’s hand in hers and stepping around him to led them away. Thorin seemed to ignore her comment.

“Did you find the Arkenstone?” He asked. And again, there was something Bell really did not like in both his gaze and voice.

“The Dragon’s coming!” She reminded him, taking a step deeper into the tunnel. Thorin blocked her passage, looking into her eyes.

“The Arkenstone? Did you find it?” Fili stared at his uncle in shock. Bell shook her head.

“No, I didn’t even see it. That treasure room is huge! We have to get out.” She took another step forward, intending to walk around Thorin, but the dwarf pointed the sword he was holding at her. Bell and Fili halted, eyes on the weapon that was dangerously close to Bell’s stomach.

“Uncle.” Fili growled in warning, but Thorin did not appear to hear him, he had his attention only on Bell.

Bell looked down at the sword, then the sudden noise behind Thorin made them all jump. Nori, Ori and Bofur stumbled into their hall from an additional passage, eyes wide and pointing behind them. Somehow, Smaug was able to get inside the Mountain’s passage and now was getting ready to burn them alive. Bell cursed, grabbed Thorin’s forearm and jerked him forward.

“Run!” She cried, breaking the dwarrow out of their stupor.

“You will burn!” Smaug roared and unleashed his fire down the hall. The dwarrow jumped away, hiding behind the pieces of broken walls and pillars. But Thorin was not fast enough and his coat started burning. Bell and Ori hurriedly put the fire out.

“Where are the others?” Bell hissed.

“No idea. We had to split.” Ori murmured, drastically pale. Bell nodded jerkily.

“Alright. I have a plan. Here, there’s a pass.” She pressed a stone on the wall, and the part of it slowly slipped away, revealing a secret pass. Nori perked up a bit. Bell winked at him. “Oh, Nori, there are sooo many hidden passages. Some are currently collapsed, but nothing we cannot fix. We’re going to have so much fun with those.” The grin that appeared on Nori’s face could very much make the bravest warrior piss himself.

The next twenty minutes were a mad dash through half-collapsed corridors away from an angry Dragon. Bell purposely choose the halls there she felt their friends. They found Dori, Balin and Dwalin first in the mostly untouched storeroom. Gloin, Bifur, Bombur, Kili and Oin turned up hiding in the kitchen. Kili almost strangled Fili for running off alone without a word. Bell gave her One a disapproving look, promising to talk about it later. Right now, they needed to focus on Smaug.

The company creeped through the corridor, one by one, looking around for any sight of the Dragon. “Shosh!” Thorin hissed, peeking around the corner. No one was there. “All clear.” Thorin said and Dori breathed a sigh of relief. “We’ve given him the slip.” Dwalin shook his head, lips set in a thin line.

“No, he’s too cunning for that.” Ori paled and Dori shoot Dwalin a glare.

“So… where to now?” Kili drawled, looking from Thorin to Balin and back again. Thorin frowned.

“The western guard room. There may be a way out.” He said thoughtfully. Balin furrowed his brows.

“It’s too high. There’s no chance that way.” Thorin sighed.

“It’s our only chance. We’ll have to try.” He turned around, and started walking.

*Clank*

Thorin whipped his head back and stared at Bell, who was looking up, her fist raised in the air to signal ‘silence’. Smaug was slowly moving above them and the coins which were stuck to his body were falling down. _‘Move, but slowly and silently.’_ Bell signed. Thorin nodded and continued on. While the others were distracted, Bell quietly slipped away, following Smaug.

The great beast was sniffing the air, but could not pinpoint the exact direction from there it was coming. He growled in frustration. Bell watched him roam around.

 **‘Bell? Where the hell are you?’** Fili’s angry voice came through their bond. He was scared and Bell felt bad for that, but it was safer for the dwarrow to stay away for this part.

 ** _‘I’m in the hall.’_** She replied. ** _‘And I am about to do something really stupid. Love you.’_** Fili yelled something, but Bell ignored him, stepping into Smaug’s view and shouting: “I see you’re having troubles, o Smaug the Magnificent.” Her smirk grew wider when Smaug threw his head in her direction and roared. “Can’t even catch one little thief!” She jested and darted into the hall on her right, hiding from the flames.

Smaug chased her, now truly and utterly mad. He did not see where he was going or if there were walls on his way. “Flee! Flee! Run for your live! There is nowhere to hide!” He hissed. Bell ran, following the _sjón_ out of the Mountain. She reached the pass leading to the battlements, which was blocked in several places, but not really a problem right now. “You think you can deceive me, barrel rider?” Smaug asked, swatting away the fallen pillar, there Bell was hiding and forcing her to dodge his claws. “You have come from the Lake-Town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable trading lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit.” He mused. Bell smiled to herself.

“You can try. But I doubt you would be able to kill even a fly.” She declared and promptly jumped to the side, covering behind a broken wall from a burst of flame. “Come on, you slug! That’s all you can do? I guess the tales were wrong after all!” Bell teased and Smaug roared, uncaring about the Lake-Town anymore and determined to kill Bell right here and there. Bell ran toward the door, throwing away the stones that blocked the pass. She burst out into fresh air, reached the middle of the battlements and not a moment later Smaug came crushing through the wall.

He roared and blew the flames at Bell. She threw her arms up, making the same stone walls she showed Fili, only now they covered her completely. She felt the flames melt the stone, heard Smaug’s screech of pure rage and closed her eyes. There was only one chance. She needed to focus on it. As soon as Smaug stopped roasting Bell’s cover, she dropped it and searched the sky for the Dragon. He was up, facing the Mountain and from her place, Bell could see the bare speck on his chest.

“I am fire!” He roared, too angry to understand what was happening. “I am death!” But Bell did not listen. She shifted her left foot back, took a deep breath, aimed and shoot a sharp piece of stone directly into Smaug’s chest. His eyes widened but it was too late for him to move away. The stone arrow pierced his fleas and embedded itself deep into his chest. Smaug let out a thundering scream. He trashed in the air and in his last semi-conscious moment he breathed fire at Bell. With a curse, she jumped away, hitting the floor hard. She winced and clutched her throbbing foot, then quickly let go as it burst with pain anew. Smaug’s dying screams and roars were muffled by the renewed ringing in Bell’s head, but she forced herself to focus and closed her eyes. She heard a loud thud and reached out. Smaug laid on the ground on the west side of the Mountain. It was quite a stretch for her senses, but Bell needed to know if he was dead. There was no pulse. No raising and falling of his chest. Nothing. The Dragon laid still and silent. Bell sagged in relief.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pair of shining black eyes. A thrush was sitting on the floor in front of her, watching her with its’ little head tilted in curiosity. “Hullo.” Bell greeted. “Could you do me a favor, please?” The bird chipped and Bell took it as affirmation. “Thank you. Tell Bard the Bowman that the Dragon is dead and we are alive and need supplies… oh! And ask him to write to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, I promised to write him as soon as the Dragon was dead and… yeah…” Bell stopped rumbling to blink slowly a couple of times. “I don’t fell so good…” She informed the bird. A sudden noise captured her attention and she slowly turned her head. Fili, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin and Oin were climbing over the pieces of the wall that Smaug had broken. Bell watched them dumbly, not moving from her spot. She saw Kili’s lips move and heard Fili’s voice in her head but could not make out the words. Her head felt like a lead, everything ached and her leg was killing her. ‘It’s just healed.’ She though, staring down at it.

There was a huge angry burn circling her leg from the ankle up to the mid-calf. Distantly, Bell heard boots hitting the ground as someone ran to her. The person dropped down on their knees next to her and Bell raised her head to see Fili. He glanced down at her leg, paled, turned around and yelled something. Bell winced, her eyes flying shut. Loud noises were so not helping her headache. She felt hands on her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks and quieter murmured words. “I dn’t undr’stand u.” Bell slurred and swayed forward, suddenly very tired. “Nap t’me” She muttered and knew no more.

**********************************************

Fili stared in horror at the limp figure in his arms. Bell looked awful – her hair, face and clothes were dirty, covered in mud, dust and blood. Fili searched for its’ source. He found a wound on the left side of Bell’s head, her hair merged from blood. Fili tore a piece of his undershirt and gently pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Bell groaned weakly, inching her head away from Fili’s hand. But he did not relent. “OIN!” He called again, not taking his eyes from Bell’s face. Even unconscious she looked troubled, brows furrowed and nose scrunched in pain. There were cuts and bruises, mostly on the left side of her face. Fili didn’t know how she got them and doubted that Bell would be able to tell them. That wound looked bad and from Bell’s earlier reaction she probably had a concussion too. Fili bit his lip to stifle his cry of anguish as he caught sight of Bell’s exposed leg.

“OIN!” Fili yelled, panic clawing from the inside of his chest.

“Quit screaming, ya imp! I hear ya!” Oin huffed as he uncaringly dropped down on the ground next to Fili. “Lay her down, I can’t see anything!” Oin barked, deft hands already flying to his bag. But Fili saw how his hands shook slightly. Fili gulped. Kili and Bofur took out their cloaks and spread them on the ground. Fili carefully placed Bell on them and scooted away, giving Oin space to work. The healer cursed and barked at Dwalin and Bofur to give him their waterskins. Then he gently started to clean the skin around the burn. It took quite some time, but eventually Oin finished. Oin’s lips curled up in displease as he squinted down at the damaged skin. He murmured a curse and pulled out a small jar with some weird smelling ointment. “I need ta clean that. Hold her, you lot are ugly enough without broken noses.” He muttered, eyeing Bell’s legs with suspicious. He remembered very well the size of the bruises on Thorin’s shin after that fight in Rivendell.

Kili kneeled on Bell’s right side, Fili took her left side. They pressed her arms down, Bofur and Dwalin held her legs. Oin opened the jar and swiped a dollop of its content on a little cloth. As soon as it touched the irritated skin, Bell let out an agonizing scream of pain. Fili’s breath hitched, feeling like someone had punched him in the chest. “Bell, amrâlimê, merilê, âzyngel, ihbir! Asti za-mai abnâmul!” Bell bit her lower lip, stifling the scream and tried to control her breath. Fili looked in her pain-clouded eyes and continued bubbling sweet nothings and let her squeeze his hand in hers. It was a slow and painful process, hard for all participants. By the time Oin has finished, Kili was crying, Bofur was white as a sheet, Dwalin’s face was grim and hard, and only Oin looked calm and collected. He refused to let Bell fall asleep.

“Ya have a serious head wound, lass. Ya need ta stay awake for at least an hour.” The healer declared, although, his voice was soft and quiet, as he was talking to a confused and tired lass. He made her drink a couple of potions and started cleaning the wound.

“How didia get it?” Bofur asked, sitting in front of Bell. She was leaning against Fili’s chest, too weak to sit upright on her own, while Oin fussed over her head and the others tried to keep her awake. Bell blinked and furrowed her brows.

“I- I think Sm’ug thr’w me? Or ma’be I fell… ev’r’thing is f’ssy. Can I sleep? ‘m tired.” She asked, eyelids falling heavily.

“No, love, you’ve heard Oin – you need to stay awake for a little longer, can you do this for me?” Fili pleaded, swiping Bell’s hair off her face.

She stared her lap and slowly said: “Yeah… wh’re ‘s Th’rin?” Fili glanced up at Dwalin, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s with the others.” The warrior told them. Bell seemed satisfied with the answer.

“G’od. I sent for help, the thrush pr’mised to tell Bard.” Dwalin’s eyebrows arched and he gave Bell a disbelieving look.

“Alright, we’ll meet them as soon as they come. Ya just relax, fine, lassie?” Dwalin gently assured Bell. She smiled happily at him. Oin tied up the bandage around her head and nodded.

“Now, that’s all. What are ya staring at, idjits? Fetch the damn stretcher, we need to get her inside. I don't want her to catch a cold on top of that blasted burn.” The healer barked, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Kili and Bofur shoot up and ran off inside. Dwalin stood up to guard them. Just in case. Oin sighed and gave Bell a stern look. “You’re just a magnet for trouble, you know that?” Bell giggled. Oin and Fili chuckled. “Go to sleep.” Oin said and Bell quickly drifted off. “We’ll need ta wake her up every hour. So she won’t fall in coma.” Fili gulped and nodded, gently hugging Bell to his chest.

The events of these few hours flew before his eyes. How he felt a cold rush down his spine, as soon as he realized that Bell was not with them. He stopped right in the middle of the hall and Kili bumped into him. He ignored his hushed questions, reaching to Bell.

 **‘Bell? Where the hell are you?’** There was a huge, angry fire-breathing Dragon with sharp claws and teeth lurking in the darkness and Bell was not with them! **_‘I’m in the hall.’_** Came her reply. Fili immediately did not like her tone. He knew it all too well. It was the same tone Thorin used when he was about to do something Dis and Dwalin would not approve.

And as if to confirm his guess she added: **_‘And I am about to do something really stupid. Love you.’_ **Fili’s heart stopped.

 **‘IRIBELLA!’** He screamed mentally and almost at the same time the company heard a thunderous roar. Fili turned on his heel and bolted. He did not know who was or was not running after him, he just ran. He followed the noise and the tugging in his chest. Distantly, he was aware that someone called him, but was unable to comprehend the words. He heard a crush, like a wall broke and sped up.

While he ran, he did not dare to call out for Bell, afraid that the cost for the distraction would be too high. But when he heard a deafening roar, combined with a screech of a wounded animal, followed by a flood of relief from Bell. As he reached the crumbled wall he was forced to stop. “Fi-li, stoooop.” Kili breathed out, finally catching up with his brother. He doubled over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. In a normal day, he would be able to keep up with Fili just fine. But after the mad run from the Dragon he was really tired, physically and emotionally. But Fili took off as if Azog himself was chasing him on his white warg. And not only Kili, but Dwalin and Bofur were having trouble following the blond prince. Not to mention Oin, though he surprisingly did not get lost in the halls, running steadily and letting out a constant stream of curses and obscene lexicon. Now they were standing in front of the rubble. Fili stared at it blankly, as if he wasn’t fully there.

Kili shook his shoulder. “Hey, what’s it?” Fili flinched, snapping his head in Kili’s direction, as if he did not realize that his brother was near.

“Bell. She’s there.” He answered a little absently, pointing at the rubble. Kili blanched.

“She’s under it?!” He asked in horror, felling a lump appear in his throat. Fili frowned.

“What? No, she’s behind it. And she’s hurt.” He explained impatiently, stomping toward the rubble and started climbing over it. The others followed him. It took some time to get the stones out of their way. When they managed to get into the open space, Fili saw Bell. She was watching them and was not making any move to come closer.

“Bell? Bell, what in the Durin’s name happened?” Kili called out, but Bell stayed silent. Fili frowned, feeling panic rise once again.

 _ **‘Amrâlimê, please, answer me, are you alright?’**_ He did not get a reply, Bell only continued watching them. Finally, Fili jumped down from the rubble and ran toward Bell. He dropped down to his knees next to her, taking the stock of the injuries. As soon as he saw the burn on her leg, he felt the blood leave his face. It was a horrible sight. Fili gulped and turned around. “OIN, SHE NEEDS HELP! URGENTLY!” He shut up then Bell winced, closing her eyes. “Bell, love, look at me. You need to tell me where you are hurt.” He pleaded, cupping her face in his hands.

“I dn’t undr’stand u.” His One slurred and started swaying. Fili caught her, gently cradling closer to his chest.

“Easy, love, you are going to be alright.” Fili murmured, looking up to see if Oin was coming. Bell muttered something illegible and fell limp in Fili’s arms.

Now, Fili was waiting for the others to return, as Bell slept in his arms. Oin assured him that she’ll recover fully. “But that scar ‘ll be nasty.” He said with a grimace, bandaging the burn.

“We all have our scars.” Fili whispered, not really caring about the scar, but about the pain his One was in.

“They are sure taking their time to find that dratted stretcher.” Oin muttered, standing up and stalking toward the rubble. Fili closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened his eyes only when he heard Thorin’s voice: “Fili! What happened? Where is the dragon?” His uncle rushed toward him, eyes wild. Fili felt his anger rise.

“Is that all you care about?” He spat out, stopping Thorin from coming closer. He frowned.

“Of course not, but if the lizard is still around we need to-“

“He’s dead. Do not worry.” Fili cut off, focusing back on Bell. Thorin’s frown deepened.

“How do you know that?” He asked, not putting away his sword. Fili felt another pang of anger. Not even two hours ago he was threatening Bell with it. And all for a stone! Fili was a dwarf and he did love gemstones and precious metals. He heard their song and saw their beauty. But he could not understand how Thorin could threaten a dam, much less practically a member of his own family because of a stone! It was unheard of, the family was everything for the dwarrow, dearer than any gold and wealth.

‘Perhaps the rumors are true? Does the Arkenstone really drive people mad?’ Fili thought.

‘‘Fili?’’ Thorin prompted, taking a step closer. The prince clenched his teeth.

‘‘I felt Bell’s relief. Do you think she’ll be relieved if the Dragon was still alive and roaming around?’’ Fili snapped, making Thorin freeze again.

‘‘He is dead? The slug is dead?’’ He asked nimbly, not believing the words. Fili nodded, calmed down a bit. Thorin started smiling, but then his gaze fell on Bell. His eyes widened as he took in the amount of her injuries. ‘‘What did Oin say?’’ He murmured. Fili fought back a biting remark.

‘‘She has a concussion, three broken ribs a head wound and a burn. She will be alright, with time, but we need to move her inside.’’ Thorin nodded and reached out to clasp Fili’s shoulder.

‘‘I am so sorry.’’ He said quietly. Fili stared at his uncle and saw regret and shame, deep in his eyes. He was looking down at Bell’s leg. ‘‘No one should go through this.’’ Fili swallowed and nodded, not sure what exactly Thorin was talking about. Was he speaking about her injuries? Or the fact that she was forced to face a creature of nightmares? Or was he apologizing for turning his sword against her? Fili didn’t know. Dori and Dwalin appeared. They carried a stretcher. ‘‘Let’s move her inside. We found an untouched room. She’ll be comfortable there.’’

**********************************************

Bell groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open. The first thing she saw, was the ceiling. It was high, white and without cracks. It was rather nice. But she did not know this ceiling. Bell frowned. She tried to sit up, but her ribs protested. And the arms, that gently stopped her from rising. ‘‘Now, lay down, lassie. Oin will have my beard if I let ya out of the bed.’’ A gruff voice said. Bell slowly turned her pounding head in its direction. Dwalin was watching her with concerned eyes. A small smile graced Bell’s face. Dwalin relaxed a little, some tension bleeding out of his shoulders.

‘‘Ya gave us all quite a scare, lassie. Oin had to put a sleeping draught in Fili’s water to get the boy to rest.’’ Dwalin nodded at something behind her. There, on a small bad, Fili snorted lightly, his brow creased in sleep. Bell chuckled and promptly started coughing. Dwalin carefully pulled her up in a sitting position and held out a cup of water. Bell took it gratefully, drinking slowly. Dwalin stood up. ‘‘I’ll fetch Oin. Don’t even think about standing up!’’ He threatened, narrowing his eyes. Bell waved him off, laying down with a groan.

‘‘I don’t think I’ll be able to. My head is killing me.’’ She complained lightly, coaxing a snort from Dwalin. The dwarf shook his head and left the room.

Bell’s gaze slowly roamed around the room. It was small, had two rows of beds and did not have any windows. Which was not really surprising, given the fact that they were inside the Mountain. Bell closed her eyes briefly, then after a moment continued her examination. The room was pretty clean, apart from a terrible layer of dust. All beds were empty, save for the ones there she and Fili were sleeping. The beds were narrow and hard. So Bell concluded that she was in one of the guards room. Thorin wanted to reach the western room, maybe that was it?

Fili sighed in his sleep and shifted on the bed. Bell smiled to herself, watching Fili sleep. The door creaked and Bell heard footsteps. ‘‘Ya’re awake. Good.’’ Oin swiftly took off Bell’s blanket, making her squeak. The healer snorted and started cutting off the leg’s bandage. Bell bit her lip and looked away. Tears appeared in her eyes and silently slid down her face. ‘‘Now, now, lass. ‘hat’s the problem?’’ Oin asked kindly holding out a handkerchief for her to take. Bell gave him a watery smile and wiped her face.

‘‘Oh, tis nothing, really.’’ She tried to assure the healer, but Oin was not impressed, raising an eyebrow at her, as he put an ointment on the burn.

Bell smiled, despite herself. The dwarrow were terribly protective, even when it was unnecessary. ‘‘It’s just… Hair is important. For both Hobbits and Holbytla. But not the ones on our heads. Rather on our feet. For us it is just as important as yours for you. It has pretty similar meanings… Although more similar to Holbytla than to Hobbits.’’ Bell tried to explain, the proper words escaped her. Oin made a soft sound of understanding. If a dwarf lost their hair, it was a tragedy. But if they lost it in battle, they wore the short strands with pride, just like their scars. It was a sign of their valor and also of strength - they were able to survive a horrible wound. Still, it was hard to lose something so valuable. Even the seasoned warriors cried when they woke up to find their beards gone. And what would you expect from a girl, who had just faced one of the most horrible beasts in the whole Arda, managed to kill it and acquired a concussion in the process? Oin let her be, not making any comments, just slowly and thoroughly worked on her leg.

He talked quietly about the things she’d missed. Bell learned that she slept for a day and a half. There was no sign of men of the Lake-Town or anyone else. The company cleared this room and made it their sleeping chamber. It was near the battlements, there the halls were too narrow for Smaug to pass through. Bombur was spending his time cleaning the kitchens with the help of much less enthusiastic Nori and Bofur. The rest members of the company were exploring the halls. Ori had found the library and promptly declared that he would stay there, much to Dori’s dismay. Thorin was discussing with Balin how to search the treasure room. Bell frowned, uncomfortable.

‘‘I assumed that he would send for Dain. And focus on preparing for winter.’’ Oin sighed, shaking his head.

‘‘Thorin wants the Arkenstone. He needs it to call the other clans to our aid.’’ The healer explained, methodically bandaging Bell’s leg. The lass’ frown deepened.

‘‘Won’t they come when they hear about Smaug’s demise?’’ Oin gave her a stern look.

‘‘Politics are complicated. I don’t go into it and I don’t advise you to do so, too. It’ll only give you a headache.’’

The old healer left, promising to send someone with food. Bell sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Fili was still sound asleep. Bell could feel his content and peace. She smiled and closed her eyes, dozing. The door creaked again. Bell opened one eye, watching Kili with amusement. The young prince was focused on two bowls in his arms. A tip of his tongue was peeking out of his mouth in concentration. Bell huffed a laugh, making Kili jump in surprise. ‘‘You scared me!’’ He squeaked, accusing. Bell chuckled and Kili pouted. ‘‘Do you want to eat your food from the floor?’’ He asked conversationally, looking down at the bowls with an arched eyebrow. Bell laughed and slowly started sitting up. Kili put the bowls down and hurried to help.

‘‘Thank you, nadadith.’’ Bell said with a teasing smile. Kili gasped, putting a hand over his heart.

‘‘I am older than you!’’ He yelped.

‘‘And I am wiser. And for a Hobbit, I am middle-aged.’’ Bell reminded him with a smile. Kili rolled his eyes and handed her the bowl.

‘‘But you are not a Hobbit.’’ Kili countered, an answering smile bloomed on his face. ‘‘And if you ask me, you don’t look middle-aged at all.’’ He said with a wink.

‘‘Are you done flirting with my One, nadadith?’’ A sleepy voice laced with amusement, called. Kili whipped around, beaming.

‘‘Nadad! What an honor! You finally decided to join us on the land of living!’’ The dwarf bowed dramatically. Fili waved him off, flipping the covers. He jumped down the bed and briefly hugged Kili, patting him on the shoulder. He sat down on next to Bell and took her hand in his, reaching out for her face with the other hand. Bell melted a little, closing her eyes with a sigh. Fili rested his forehead on hers, mindful of her wound.

‘‘How are you feeling, love?’’ Bell hummed, nuzzling into Fili’s hand.

‘‘Better. My head doesn’t feel like it's going to split in two.’’ She teased lightly, opening her eyes. Fili pulled away a little, watching her with concern. Bell smiled, squeezing his hand. ‘‘I am fine. A little hungry, but nothing I can’t fix with this.’’ She nodded down at the bowl on her lap. Fili chuckled, dropping his hand down. Kili expertly shoved the second bowl into his hands. The couple slowly started eating.

Kili sat cross-legged on the bed next to Bell’s. He plopped his elbows on his legs and his chin on his palms, watching the pair. Fili quickly finished his meal and now was frowning at Kili. ‘‘Kee, have you slept at all?’’ He questioned, taking in the bags under Kili's eyes and their redness. Kili tried to smile confidently, but his tiredness was making it hard. At Fili’s stern look he relented and sagged down, rubbing his hand over his face. He groaned and plopped down on the bed, throwing his arm over his face.

‘‘Bombur made me clean the pantry. You have no idea what I’ve seen in there!’’ Fili snickered, shaking his head. Bell chuckled, putting down an empty bowl.

‘‘You are overly dramatic, my dear.’’ She singsoned. Kili pursed his lips and folded his arms, sulking.

Bell rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off. Kili jumped out of the bed, his hurts forgotten. ‘‘No. No, no, no. You are not going anywhere!’’ He glared at Bell, hands on his hips, looking every bit like an angry Dis. Bell sighed.

‘‘I’ll heal better once I’m on the floor.’’ Kili narrowed his eyes. He shifted his gaze on Fili, who barely contained his mirth.

‘‘Come on, Kee. Have you forgotten Dwalin’s lessons? It’s pointless to argue with a dam.’’ He teased, carefully helping Bell down. Her shoulders relaxed as soon as her feet touched the stone. Fili and Kili gently lowered her in a sitting position, helping her lean on the bed’s side. She smiled gratefully, closing her eyes. Taking Fili and Kili’s hands in hers, Bell focused on healing herself. The soft touch of sword callused hands grounded her, not letting her dive in too deep.

Thirty minutes later Bell’s palms stopped glowing. She blinked her eyes open, yawning. ‘‘Better?’’ Kili murmured.

‘‘Mhm.’’ Was the only reply he got, before Bell’s eyes slipped close and she fell asleep on Fili’s shoulder.

They were found in the same position two hours later. Kili and Bell were asleep, with Fili keeping watch. Bofur walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. He had heard from Oin that Bell was feeling better and decided to check on her. He barely repressed his laugh at the sight - Fili, Kili and Bell were piled together under one blanket, Bell asleep on Fili’s shoulder and Kili in his turn on hers’. Fili was slowly running his hand through Kili’s hair, lulling him deeper into his sleep. The young prince looked like a happy kitten.

Fili raised his eyes when he heard the door open. He gave Bofur a curt nod, signing: ‘‘You look like you need a nap too.’’ Bofur snorted, but walked over to the sleeping dwarrow and sat down next to Fili, pulling his hat forward to hide his eyes and rested his head on Fili’s lap. The prince rolled his eyes but said nothing, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth.

Two hours later he woke up to the sound of snoring. He found the whole company asleep on the floor around them. Even Ori was here, hugging Kili’s arm. Apparently, someone had dragged him here. Nori was next to him, hand curled around a small knife. Bombur and Bifur picked a spot next to Bofur. Oin, Balin, Dori and Gloin were behind Nori. Dwalin was the closest to the door, his trusty warhammer in his hands. But Fili could not find Thorin. Fili sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

‘‘You awake?’’ Bell mumbled sleepily, looking up at Fili.

‘‘Aye, love, I am. Looks like we attracted some company.’’ He nodded at the sleeping dwarrow around them. He saw the same joy he felt reflected in Bell’s eyes. ‘‘They were worried about you. Oin had to threaten to castrate them to get them out of the room.’’ He informed Bell with a smile.

‘‘That sounds like Oin.’’ Bell mused, snickering. ‘ ** _Help me up? I need some fresh air.’_** Fili nodded. With his help, Bell carefully started extracting herself from Kili’s grasp. The pair slowly made their way through the company’s limbs all over the floor.

Slowly but steadily, leaning heavily on Fili, Bell walked out into the hall. ‘‘I think I overestimated my capabilities.’’ Bell said, stopping, and breathing deeply through constant pain in her leg.

‘‘Well, then I should do something about it.’’ Fili mused, scooping Bell up in one swift motion. She squeaked, not expecting it and clutched Fili’s tunic. Huffing, the lass smacked him on the shoulder.

‘‘You need to warn a girl before doing something like that. What if I faint?’’ She teased, resting her head in a crook between Fili’s shoulder and neck. He hummed, carrying her down the hall.

‘‘Then I will do my best to bring the beautiful lady back to life.’’ He answered easily. ‘‘What was the way in fairy tales?’’ Fili pretended to think for a moment, then gasped. ‘‘Oh, right!’’ He kissed Bell in the temple, then littered her cheeks with small kisses and finally kissed her in the lips.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Loudly. Fili whirled around, setting Bell down on the ground, keeping one hand around her waist and pulled out one of his swords. Thorin watched the scene unfold with an arched eyebrow. ‘‘Impressive. Fast and efficient.’’ He complemented Fili, smiling at the couple. Fili sighed and sheathed the sword.

‘‘And I could have chopped your head off.’’ He said flippantly. Thorin chuckled.

‘‘Mayhaps one day, my sister son. Are you feeling better?’’ He asked Bell, brows furrowed in worry. She smiled softly.

‘‘I do, thank you. Oin said you’ve been busy?’’ Fili hoisted Bell up into his arms again and started walking. Thorin nodded and joined them on their stroll.

‘‘Aye. I examined the eastern part of the Mountain. Much needs repair or rebuilding. And I have yet to see the whole amount of damage. I’ve already sent a raven to the Blue Mountains, but I need the Arkenstone to summon Dain.’’ He said, lips thinned in displease. Fili and Bell shared a look. They both noticed a weird gleam in Thorin’s eyes. They looked a little clouded and glassy.

‘‘You don’t think they’ll come without it?’’ Thorin shook his head vigorously.

‘‘They won’t move a finger. Cowards, all of them.’’ He sneered. Bell wisely shuted up, deciding not to rile him up even more.

The rest of the way was silent. They came near the battlements and to Bell’s surprise she realized that there was a clear path leading out. ‘‘We needed a pass.’’ Thorin explained distractedly. Fili carried Bell to the wall, letting her see the landscape. It was still the same as it was. Just the weather became colder. But Bell didn’t notice, entranced by the faint breeze on her face.

 ** _‘I’ll need a room with a balcony.’_** Fili snorted, kissing the top of her head.

**‘Sure thing, merilé.’**

‘‘Miss Baggins?’’ Thorin called, breaking the quiet moment. Fili turned around, so they were now facing him. The king smiled and straightened up, his voice became official but still warm. ‘‘I want to thank you for your service. You did the impossible - got rid of a terrible monster. My family is forever in your debt.’’ He ended his little speech with a deep bow. It was an honor among dwarrow. But Bell would have never guessed that Thorin would do something like that. Usually, the receiver asked for a favor or a valuable item to make it their heirloom. Some asked for a dynastic marriage.

Fili’s jaw dropped down slightly and Bell closed it without even lookng. Bell thought hurriedly. She could not just decline the offer - it would insult Thorin and his kin. But she really did not need nor want anything. She and Fili were already courting and with her upbringing as a Hobbit she did not care for riches. ‘‘I thank you, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. I’ll give you my answer later.’’ The lass bowed as best as she could. Satisfied, Thorin nodded and turned his attention away.

Bell and Fili breathed twin sighs of relief. Suddenly, Thorin perked up, a teasing smile appeared on his face. ‘‘That calls for a party, don’t you think so?’’ Bell snorted in delight, nodding.

‘‘Why, yes. I am always up for a party.’’ Thorin laughed, deep and carefree.

‘‘You are something else, Miss Baggins. Follow me.’’ Thorin said with a small bow, turning around, leading the way.

They ended up in the kitchens, there Bombur was scolding Kili, Bofur and Nori for sneaking some sweets. A long, sturdy table was standing near the entrance of the room. There were a lot of plates and bowls with food, not very rich, but still tasty. ‘‘Oh, Bombur. You are a such a precious gift!’’ Bell exclaimed, startling the dwarrow. Bofur’s lips quirked up in a smile.

‘‘Here she is! The guest of honor!’’ He cheered, clapping. The others followed his example. Bell chuckled merrily, shaking her head a little.

‘‘Less talking, more eating!’’ She declared as Fili helped her onto the seat.

The party lasted for hours. The dwarrow were happy that their home was back and the Dragon gone. After so many obstacles it felt like luck had finally turned in their favor. They drank and ate; laughed and cried; danced and sang. It was very late when Fili and Kili finally carried Bell back into the sleeping room. ‘‘That was good. We should do it more often.’’ Kili slurred, hiccupping. He was quite drunk, but kept denying it. He fell asleep just as his head touched the pillow. Soon the room filled with the sounds of snoring.

In the morning Bell woke up to find Fili and Thorin arguing quietly. When Thorin noticed that she was awake, he stopped talking and asked her: ‘‘You said you can scan the room with your powers, correct?’’ Bell nodded. The strange gleam in Thorin’s eyes was back and even more noticeable. ‘‘Do you think you’ll be able to find the Arkenstone with it?’’ Bell bit her lip.

‘‘I am not sure. All that gold can put a crimp in. There is so much of it, the Arkenstone may be somewhere in the middle of the heap, not at the base, where my powers will not help.’’ Bell inched her head, thinking. ‘‘But I can try.’’ Thorin’s smile widened.

‘‘Good. Come.’’

Fili carried Bel after Thorin, trailing slightly behind. ‘ **Do you think this is a good idea? There is something wrong with Thorin…’** Fili quieted, frowning. ‘ **He seems to be the same, but something is alarming me. Have you seen his eyes? Should we even find this stone?’** Fili worriedly asked Bell.

 _ **‘I don’t know… But he is your uncle. We have to believe that even if something is wrong, he will overcome it… at least I hope so.’**_ Bell sighed, kissing Fili’s cheek.

They reached the treasure room and Bell swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Fili squeezed her arm gently. ‘ **Ready?’** Bell nodded. Fili gasped, when they walked into the room. The rest of the company was already there, searching through the gold, entertained. It was quite a sight, just like Bell told him when she first came into the room. Thorin looked around the room slowly.

‘‘Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve.’’ Looking up, he met Fili’s gaze. ‘‘Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thrór.’’ He took a coin and threw it at Fili, who deftly caught it. ‘‘Welcome, my sister son, to the Kingdom of Erebor.’’ He said with a smile.

Kili was happily playing a golden harp. It must be magical as it was still in tune and its strings were in place. He laughed merrily along with Bofur, who was strumming another one. He wasn’t very skilled, but were very enthusiastic. Nori was draped in jewelry - he had three rings on each of his finger on both hands, hair pins with gems in his hair, necklaces and chains around his neck. He was playing with the golden knife in his hands, the rings did not bother him at all. Ori looked with wonder at jeweled pens. Dwalin and Gloin were comparing the axes they’d found. Bifur was nowhere in sight, but his snores were loud enough to assume that he was napping somewhere close. Dori ran his hands over some piece of golden fabric that, by some miracle was still whole. Oin was scooping up gold coins in a silver goblet, wondering that he would be able to buy with this money for his dear Unna. Balin was lining up some pipes. Bombur was just rolling down the gold piles, laughing like a child.

Thorin turned his head, looking at Bell expectantly. She nodded to Fili and he gently lowered her down, supporting her by her waist. Taking a deep breath, Bell closed her eyes. Her _sjón_ slowly seeped through the room. The deeper she reached in, the more her head throbbed. Her knees gave out, but Fili deftly caught her. Bell shook her head slowly, blinking off the daze. ‘‘Nothing yet. Mayhaps I’ll have better luck later?’’ Thorin nodded, but it was clear that he was disappointed.

He wandered off, barking at the dwarrow: ‘‘Quit galivanting! We need to find the Arkenstone!’’ Kili and Bofur stopped laughing. Kili looked like a kicked puppy, pouting, but obeyed his uncle. The rest followed suit.

Fili and Bell walked over to the edge of the room. They sat down on the floor, away from the gold. Both felt weirdly uncomfortable near it. ‘ **I can carry you back into the guard room.’** Fili offered, but Bell declined.

 ** _‘I am not tired yet.’_** She stretched out her burned leg with a quiet groan. It was throbbing, but nothing that Bell couldn’t handle.

‘‘Fili! I was talking to you too. Start looking!’’ Thorin yelled from the top of one gold pile. Fili glared up at his uncle, but was ignored. He stood up with a sigh.

 **‘You sure you want to stay here?’** He decided to ask again. Bell nodded and pushed him away slightly.

 ** _‘Go, before Thorin decides to drag you out by your ear.’_** Fili huffed, rolling his eyes.

The time went slowly. Bell sat down, listening to the chime of coins, dwarrow’s soft talking and their quiet curses, with her eyes closed. But as the minutes passed, it became apparent to Bell that there was a soft buzzing in the back of her mind. Curious, she reached out and focused on it. It was reaching back, calling her. Bell did not even notice that she stood up and started walking. She felt like she was walking through the haze. Her thoughts were muffled, drowned by the buzzing. It was getting louder with each step. Bell was almost able to make out the words: _*-cloooseeer, cooome heeeree-*_

Bell put her hand into a pile of gold, following her voice. The moment her palm closed around something round and smooth Bell’s mind went blank.

Fili felt like a huge ice wall suddenly appeared in his head. He could not reach Bell through their bond, his voice bounced back from the wall. He dropped the goblet he was holding and hurriedly stood up, looking around in panic. He could not understand what was happening. One moment Bell was humming in his head, but a moment later she had just disappeared. ‘‘Bell? Has anyone seen Bell?’’ He called out, but the others were just as clueless as he was. Fili ran between the gold piles, following the bond and soon let out a sigh of relief. Bell was standing facing away from him, not moving. ‘‘Bell? What’s going on with our bond?’’ He took a step closer, but froze when she slowly turned around.

Bell’s pupils disappeared, her eyes became foggy white with gray streaks, as if made of marble. She was standing tall and proud, not a hint of pain from putting her weight on the injured leg. In her arms, was a sparkling jewel that seemed to be glowing from the inside. Fili heard several gasps behind him, but was unable to tear his gaze away from Bell.

The lass slowly clocked her head, as if studying the dwarrow.

‘‘Bell?’’ Kili called out uncertainty.

*...Iribella is alright. I will not do her any harm…*

Fili flinched. It was Bell’s voice, but at the same time it sounded like there was someone else talking with her. The second voice was louder, calm and distant. It chilled the company down to their bones. Bell’s face was devoid of all emotions. She looked like a statue - beautiful, but cold.

Bell’s gaze landed on Thorin.

*...Welcome back, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, king under the Mountain…* The voice greeted. *...It’s been a long time…*

Thorin stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. ‘‘Who are you? What do you want?’’ He asked, voice calm, but some tension had bled into it. Bell blinked slowly.

*...Iribella had told you about me…* She replied and frowned. *...Were not you listening..?*

Unexpectedly, Ori gasped, clapping his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. ‘‘Erebor.’’ He whispered. ‘‘The Lonely Mountain.’’ Bofur’s jaw dropped, gaze falling on the sparking stone in Bell’s hands. He laughed nervously.

‘‘First stone giants, then lasses with magical powers, now a way to talk to the Mountain.’’ Bofur rumbled. He pulled off his hat and bowed deeply. ‘‘Bofur, son of Henningur, at your service.’’ He introduced himself.

Bell bowed in return. *...Stand up, Master Bofur. You do not have to bow to me…* Her gaze was back on Thorin. *...But you…* She frowned, eyes narrowing. *...I feel the sickness in you…* Thorin blanched. The lass continued in the same emotionless tone. *...It is the same that ruined his mind…* It seemed like the voice became sadder. *...He ignored my warnings, blinded by his greed…* She looked Thorin straight in the eyes. *...And you are following his path, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór…*

Rage flashed on Thorin’s face. ‘‘I am nothing like him!’’ He snarled, baring his teeth. Bell shook her head.

*...Tell me, king under the Mountain, if I told you what the people of Lake-Town were coming to claim their share of treasure, what would you do..?* Thorin’s eyes gleamed dangerously.

‘‘Those thieves? They won’t get a single coin from me!’’ Kili flinched away from his uncle, shocked.

‘‘But you made a promise. You never break your promises.’’ He whispered, stumbling away. Thorin swirled around to look at Kili.

‘‘And what choice did I have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for a chance to reclaim our homeland? You call that a fair trade?’’ He thundered, hovering over his trembling nephew.

*CALM DOWN, THORIN.* The voice boomed, still calm, but louder. He jerked, facing Bell again. She was watching Thorin sadly. *...Your grandfather was not able to defeat the sickness…* She started quietly. *...I give you one chance, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór…* Bell looked up, staring at Thorin. *...Remember what is truly dear to you and your kin…* She stepped back, between two piles of gold. *...I wish you all the luck in the Arda…*

With whose words Bell swiped her right foot back and the floor under her feet split in two, swallowing her whole.

The icy wall disappeared from Fili’s mind, along with the warm feeling of the bond. Fili’s heart stopped. 

‘She’s gone...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun  
> There is only one сhapter left until the end of this story. The second part of the series will probably not be released until August. Tell me I forgot any translations.  
> Thranslations:  
> Khudzul  
> Amrâlimê - My love  
> Nê akhshum, nadad, kasamhili 'ala khamayê? - Don't worry, brother, could you do this for me?  
> Shosh! - Shh!  
> Bell, amrâlimê, merilê, âzyngel, ihbir! Asti za-mai abnâmul! - Bell, my love, my flower, love of loves, listen! You will be fine!  
> Nadadith - Little brother


	17. Seventeen: In which everything comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am so happy right now! I finally passed all my exams and now I don't have to study anything! So here's the final chapter, I've been editing it for a long time, and now it looks pretty much as I imagined it. I hope you like it, feedback will be appreciated. Enjoy)

The prince screamed in anguish, rushing forward, but three pair of hands held him back. He watched with breaking heart as the crack closed, as if it never was there. Fili felt numb. Someone was standing in front of him, talking and shaking his shoulders, but he did not hear them. He was focused on a single thought. ‘She’s gone.’ His mind felt empty without Bell’s familiar soothing presence. Fili desperately reached out, trying to find her, hoping and praying that something was merely hiding her, but there was nothing… Fili’s mind pulsed a staccato of _gone, gone, go-_

‘‘Fili? Fili? Fili, look at me nadad!’’ Kili was shaking Fili’s shoulder, getting more and more worried with each passing moment. The light in Fili’s eyes was dimming, he looked lifeless, like his very reason for living was gone. And to Kili’s horror and panic he knew that it was exactly their situation. He had only seen a dwarf losing their One once, when he was younger. He came home from his lessons earlier than usual and saw Tóta (their mother’s friend) sitting in their kitchen. Dis was holding her hand and murmuring something. Kili hid behind the corner, trying to hear what they were talking about. He learned that there was an accident in a mine. And Tóta’s husband Álvur died in it. It seemed like Tóta aged for two hundred years in mere months. She wasn’t the same after that day. Gone was the cheerful dam who was ready to laugh at any moment. Even her little son very rarely could make her smile. She used to be a great jeweler; her works were known in all dwarrow kingdoms. But after that, the spark disappeared from her jewelry and it lost its unique charm. Tóta did not seem to care. She was no longer living; she was just existing.

For little Fili and Kili it was hard to understand the reason for her change. And then Dis placed her hands on their shoulders and explained: ‘‘She had lost her One, boys. Few dwarrow can survive such a tragedy without changing.’’ Fili frowned, scrunching his nose.

‘‘But why?’’ Dis smiled sadly, hugging the brothers.

‘‘Because, inùdoy, the death of your One feels like losing a piece of yourself.’’ The words were simple but Kili understood them only years later, when he heard the stories about his parents and realized just how different Dis was now, after Vili’s death. She did not lose interest in life, but only because she was surrounded by her supporting and loving family. Tóta had no one, apart from her son and Dis’ help was not enough. Tóta died two days after her son came of age, unable to endure separation from her One for longer.  
  
And now the same was happening to his brother. Kili did not want to watch him slip away day by day. He searched for Thorin, almost hysterical. Thorin was standing in the same place he was before Bell disappeared, staring down at the ground there the crack was. ‘‘Uncle?” Kili called, voice tight, badly concealed fear slipping into it. Thorin’s wild gaze snapped up and Kili saw the same weird gleam from before reflect there. Kili gulped, horrified that he would have to deal not only with his brother but with Thorin too! And Fili still did not utter a word! ‘‘FILI!’’ Kili was yelling now, clenching Fili’s tunic in his fists. Tears were gathering in his eyes, throat closing.

Someone tried to pry him away from Fili. ‘‘Easy, lad, easy.’’ Bofur murmured, patting his shoulder. Kili nodded, holding back his tears and wrapped Fili’s right arm around his own shoulders, Bofur did the same with his left one. They dragged a nonresistant Fili away from the treasure room, trying not to look back.  
  
They brought him into the guard room and sat him down onto the bed. Kili held Fili’s hand in his, crying. He had just lost his dear friend and now he was losing his brother. Fili sat on the bed in the same pose in which they had put him into two hours ago. He did not move even once, did not react to the rest of the dwarrow, he simply looked into the distance with unfocused gaze. Kili did not know what to do. He had never encountered such problems. Well, he heard about them, but they were always resolved by Dis, Thorin and Dwalin. Kili looked around the room, looking at the dwarrow in various states of distress. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur were openly weeping together, while Balin, Dori and Ori were quietly crying in the corner of the room. Dwalin, Nori, Oin and Gloin were drinking ale, sitting on the floor. And only Thorin was not in the room. Kili had no idea where he was. No one had seen him since they’d left the treasury.

Slowly, like his whole body suddenly became heavier, Dwalin stood up. He looked three times older than he really was and that was worrying enough, not counting the look of utter loss and devastation in his eyes. His gaze slowly shifted over the company, stopping briefly on each member before moving off and finally landing on Fili. Dwalin’s face hardened. “For Lady Bél, our kin and savior,” he said, raising his goblet, ignoring Ori’s pitiful whimper, “we will never forget your sacrifice, Mamahzannagûna Iribella. Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal.” The company echoed the blessing, choking on their tears and drinks.

Kili could not believe his ears. They were mourning her?! Just like that? They did not even know if she was really dead! The prince did not realize he was standing up and that he had shouted the last thought at the dwarrow around him, until Bofur clapped his shoulder to stop him from pouncing at Dwalin. “Here, lad, easy.” He murmured, dragging Kili backwards and placing himself between him and Dwalin.

Bofur’s gaze was soft and sad, and it held this amount of pity Kili hated to see being directed at him. His blood boiled and hands involuntary clenched into fists, hot tears formed in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and shook his head furiously. “She is NOT dead! I refuse to believe it, until I see the b-’’ his voice broke and Kili had to shakily inhale to continue talking, “body with my own eyes.” The prince growled, looking staring into Bofur’s eyes, daring him to object.

“But you’ve heard Fili.” Bofur countered, voice weighted with silent defeat and exhaustion. “And no one would be able ta survive that kind of fall. Magical powers or overwise.”

Kili snorted, his whole being trembled. “Fee said that she was gone. _Gone_ , not dead. And Bell survived worse.” Kili’s voice cracked, gaze wildly searching the company’s members, desperately trying to find at least some kind of agreement or support, but finding only sympathy in some cases and downright open pity in others. Kili flinched away from Bofur’s raising hand, stumbling toward the doors. “I know it. She’s not dead and I’m going to find her!” Kili vowed and with one last glance to his brother’s prone figure, he felt his confidence settle firmly and ran out of the room. ‘I’ll find Bell and she’ll beat some sense into Fili and uncle and everything will be alright.’ Kili assured himself as he run into the darkness.

**********************************************

Kili was not sure how long he was roaming around the Mountain and he was sure that he was utterly and hopelessly lost. And was not that embarrassing? He was a dwarf for Mahal’s sake! It should be impossible for him to get lost in the Mountain, especially if this Mountain was his family’s birth kingdom. With a grimace, Kili stacked that thought away and searched for another set of stairs. He figured that if Erebor made Bell fall down, then she should be somewhere on the lower floor. (And he did not want to think that there was a possibility that Bell was stuck in the stone between the floors, he was not thinking about it, he was not thinking about it, he was no- Get a grip, Kili!) The torch he brought with him was flicking steadily, making lights and shadows dance on the walls. He did not really need it, since his sight was better in darkness, but something inside Kili made him take it and light it.

So, here he was, in the middle of some half-collapsed passage without even a vague idea where to go. Kili let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at the ceiling like it had personally offended him. The torch flickered again. Kili frowned, looking up at it. There was a light breeze, flowing through the still air in the tunnel. Sighing, Kili glared at the torch and slowly turned around to figure out where the breeze was coming from. The torch flickered and Kili saw a little alcove, hidden from view. He made his way over and found a barely visible crack. ‘Bell said there are lots of secret passages. Could this be one of them?’ Kili wondered. He leaned onto the wall and pushed, willing it to give in. Suddenly, the stone crumbled and Kili fell inside with a loud yelp. He dropped the torch and it sniffled out, enveloping the passage in darkness. With a groan, the prince lifted his head, squinted one eye up and had to restraint himself from yelling in frustration. He pushed himself up on his arms and carefully stood up. Reaching out, he put his hand on the nearest wall, closing his eyes. Hesitantly, he tried to ask the stone for direction, like his Amad and Bifur taught him. Kili did not think it would work and was not prepared to hear a set of faint voices. ‘‘Wha- whoa…’’ He breathed in wonder. His stonesense was not strong, but it was enough for him to understand what exactly the voices were telling him.

With renewed vigor and a cheerful grin, Kili marched onwards into the tunnel. It was not very wide and the ceiling was low. Kili kept one hand on the wall, tracing it with his fingers, enjoying the warmth it was giving him. Kili was almost certain that he would find Bell in the end of the passage, so his pace was getting faster and in fifteen minutes he was running. Abruptly, just over the corner, the passage ended… Kili halted, disappointment rushing up inside him, chest tightening. He was standing in the treasure room, in some part of it, which he had not seen before. Or maybe he did, everything looked the same in this room. Kili fisted his hands, growling. Why would the stones lead him here? He had checked already, Bell was not here, she just was not! Then, he heard a light sniffling, like something was moving through the gold piles. The prince froze, every instinct inside him screaming for him to move, hide or take a defensive stance, but he forced himself to stay still.

As quietly as he could, Kili creeped behind the pile and peered over it. A noise of confusion tore itself from his throat - there, draped in a shadow, paced his uncle. He was muttering something under his breath and had yet to notice Kili. His hair looked unkept and disheveled, but he had a crown on top of his head. It looked heavy and really uncomfortable. The coat he was currently wearing had clearly seen better days, even if it still looked somewhat regal. Kili had never seen it before. Must be something uncle had found here. Thorin was tracing gold piles with his fingertips, hovering over it protectively and it made chills settle into Kili’s bones. Carefully, keeping his eyes on Thorin’s sword, Kili approached him, like one would step closer to a wounded wild animal.

“Irak-Adad?” He called softly. Thorin’s head snapped up, his gaze wild, eyes wide and cold, too cold to be the same eyes of his sometimes distant, but beloved uncle. He made no move to get his sword, or lunge at Kili, just continued staring at him. So, Kili took a step closer. “Uncle, what are you doing here?” Some desperation that had a firm hold on Kili bled into his tone, but the young dwarf was beyond caring right now. “We need you. Bell’s missing and Fili is- Mahal, Fili- uncle, he is bad and it’s getting worse and I can’t do anything, don’t know how to help him, uncle, I need you, please, help me.” Tears were freely flowing down his face, unnoticed to Kili as he begged Thorin to listen. He was so tired and scared, his friend was missing and he could not find her and Thorin was not answering just like Fili, gods, will he lose him too?

‘‘What is the point?’’ Thorin asked bitterly. His voice was quiet, but clear. He sluggishly stood up and stalked toward Kili, eyes lighting up with that bright maniac gleam. ‘‘The Arkenstone - our greatest treasure is gone - that wrenched traitor dared to take it!’’ He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the distance around them, as if not sure where to point. Kili stumbled backwards, afraid of this unnatural tone Thorin’s voice adapted. He caught Kili’s shoulders, squeezing them, keeping the dwarf in place. Thorin vigorously shook him, trying to make him… what? Understand? Believe? Thorin’s gaze became unfocused for a moment. ‘‘They will come… The traitor has sent for them. Those thieves will try to take it.’’ He glanced around at the gold and then back at Kili. ‘‘I want the Fortress made safe by sun-up.’’ He ordered before Kili could even open his mouth. ‘‘This Mountain was hard-won; I will not see it taken again.’’ Thorin hissed, letting Kili go.

The dwarf wobbled and righted himself after a moment. ‘‘What thieves, uncle?’’

Thorin raised an eyebrow. ‘‘Those rats from Lake-Town.’’ He said like it was obvious.

Kili frowned. ‘‘But why would they steal anything? You promised them a share of gold, it is not stealing.’’ The prince reasoned. Thorin smiled gently at Kili, an echo of the loving and tender smile he used to give Fili and Kili when they were mere dwarflings.

‘‘You are young still and do not understand a lot of things.’’ Kili made a noise of protest.

‘‘But you made a promise! And there is so much gold, we can give them the promised share and we will have enough left to last for hundreds of years!’’ Kili begged, clutching Thorin’s hand.

‘‘I indeed made a promise. But the treasure in this Mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-Town. This gold is ours, and ours alone.’’ He declared. ‘‘With my life I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it.’’ Thorin said, his oath final.

Kili’s ears were ringing. ‘‘What are you- what are you saying? Uncle, do you even hear yourself?’’ Kili asked in disbelief. He swallowed around a lump in his throat, tears still sliding down from his wide eyes.

Thorin glared up at him. ‘‘Am I not clear? I gave you an order!’’ Kili looked at him dumbly. Thorin growled, stalking closer. ‘‘Now! We need to protect our people’s heirloom.’’ Kili’s jaw dropped open, head shaking ‘no’ again and again. Thorin sighed. ‘‘This is important, my sister son, not some lost halfling.’’ He shook his head, lips curling up in the snarl. ‘‘Although, we do need to assign search.’’ A small tendril of hope lightened in Kili's chest, only to die a moment later. ‘‘She has the Arkenstone; we must return it. Tell the company that they can kill her upon noticing. She is far too dangerous to be left alive.’’ Thorin said dismissively, turning away from Kili and folding his hands behind his back.

Kili stopped breathing. ‘‘What?’’ He squeaked, the first thing his uncle said to him finally making some terrible sense. ‘‘Bell would never hurt us!’’ How could Thorin think it? And why-... Oh no. No, no, no. ‘‘Thorin, she did not steal the Arkenstone, she is not a traitor! You can’t possibly believe that!’’ The prince yelled. Thorin’s posture became rigid.

‘‘And why is that? You have seen that exactly the witch is capable of.’’ Kili was inching away from Thorin, as his gaze was becoming wilder and the king started pacing. ‘‘She has powers beyond our understanding. They cannot be given by Valar like she claims. No, they must be some kind of dark powers…’’ He stopped suddenly, his eyes locking with Kili’s. ‘‘She was a decoy from the very beginning. This damn wizard, he’s probably in collusion with the elves! Otherwise, why did they let us go so easily? And the orcs - she must be still following their orders!’’ He continued mumbling accusations mixed with curses, but Kili stopped listening.

His uncle was officially mad. The Dragon sickness was rooted deeply inside him. ‘‘-and she enchanted your brother, your kin! Yes, as soon as the traitor is dead, he will be better.’’ Thorin said, louder this time.

Kili looked at him, sniffing. ‘‘You are not my uncle…’’ He whispered, staring in horror at the dwarf in front of him. Thorin’s face hardened. Kili pressed on. ‘‘The Thorin I know would never refuse to honor his own word.’’ He said, wiping the tears away. ‘‘The Thorin I know would never give priority to preserving stupid treasures above his kin.’’ Kili was distantly aware that he was yelling, but well, who cared? ‘‘The Thorin I know would never accuse one of his own of being a traitor!’’ Kili took a shuddering breath. ‘‘My uncle was honest, brave and loving.’’ He looked Thorin straight in the eyes. ‘‘You are not my uncle.’’ Kili repeated. ‘‘You are just some sick and twisted version of him.’’ He turned away and started walking, ignoring Thorin’s demands and threats.

He felt numb. How did this happen so fast? Did he miss the sings? Could have he helped? Now, not only Bell and Fili were beyond his reach, but his own uncle as well. Not for the first time in these months Kili wished that his Amad was here with them. She would have known what to do, how to help Fili, find Bell and drag Thorin back…

But she was not here. And Kili was alone. The prince collapsed behind some stairs and let go of his strength. Kili curled in a ball and buried his face in his knees, muffling his sobs. He was trembling and crying. No one was there to console and hold him. He was completely alone in some dark and cold corner, praying for someone to help, but receiving no answer.

**********************************************

Thorin was walking among gold piles, searching for that drenched dwarf who dared to disobey his direct order! Was not he his king? ‘ _You are not my uncle.’_ They needed those fortifications, the treasure such as this cannot be lost. ‘ _-sick and twisted version-’_ He had to send for aid, Dain would surely come. ‘ _Fili- Mahal, uncle I don’t know what to do-’_ Thorin just needed to reach the others, they’ve certainly remained loyal to him. ‘ _Please, uncle, I need you.’_ He would have to punish his sister-son for disobedience. It was rarely done, punishing someone of such a high upbringing, but it had to be done. ‘ _Please…’_ Thorin would need to show everyone that he would not take kindly to betrayal. He was not some lowly dwarf lord. He was The King Under the Mountain! His treasure room was enormous, he was richer than all seven dwarrow kingdom. And he would not share!

Abruptly, Thorin stumbled over something, dropping down on his knees. The golden floor was polished and reflected him perfectly. He caught sight of his hair, sticking in all directions; crown crooked on the side; his coat was ill fitting, hanging down his frame. But the most alarming for Thorin was his gaze. He had seen this look before. His grandfather had exactly the same look. Thorin flinched away from the reflection, covering his eyes with his hands. ‘‘I am not my grandfather. I am not Thrór.’’ He repeated, trying to assure himself. His mind was foggy, thoughts hazy. But he held those two thoughts firmly, clutching them like his live dependent on them. The more he focused on them, the clearer the rest of his thoughts became. Memories flickered before his eyes, now not influenced by the Dragon sickness.

The barge, nights before they reached the outskirts of the Mountain, laughter, smiles, friendly banter… Thorin remembered how distrust and suspicious so logical and justified at that moment, slowly creeped into his mind. He remembered pointing his sword at Bell (Mahal, at dam, at his sister-son’s One!) and not caring about anything else aside from the Arkenstone. The same stone that let the Mountain take Bell. Thorin’s hands reached up on their own accord to tag at his hair and flinched away, after feeling a cold metal there. The crown, right, he had found Thrór’s crown earlier that (or maybe it was the day before?) day and had put it on. Disgust bubbled deep within Thorin and he snatched the crown off his head and threw it away. Mahal, how could he lead his people if he was just as weak as his grandfather? How could they bear following him or even looking at him after all these things he had done? Kili, oh Valar, Kili! Thorin wouldn’t ever be able to earn his forgiveness. And Fili, Gods above, was he still with them, or passed somewhere Thorin could not follow?... Bell… Their brave little hobbit lass… she was gone now. Thorin lowered his head. What had he done?

**********************************************

  
Dwalin growled, stalking down the hall in search of their wayward prince. It’d been hours since the lad bolted out of the guard’s room and he did not return. Dwalin could understand the need to have some time alone, but it was dangerous, for Mahal’s sake! These floors and walls were unstable (no thanks to a certain flying lizard) and could collapse at any given moment. It did not help at all that Fili was, by Oin's word, catatonic and non-responding. And it was getting worse. Dwalin gritted his teeth, exhaling sharply and rounded another corner. It was empty. His eye twitched, but he marched down anyway. He kept a tight grip on his axes, just in case, and looked around carefully. Nothing was here, not even corpses (he stubbornly chased away the memories of skeletons in the eastern guard room) just dust and rubble.

And this unnatural silence that seemed had make home in the Mountain. Climbing over a piece of wall, Dwalin was caught off guard when the wall on his right started vibrating. The dwarf cursed, jumping away from the collapsing part of the wall. After the dust settled, Dwalin walked closer, to see if he could still continue down this hall or if it was blocked now. To his shock, he heard a faint moan from under the rubble. His muscles stiffened, locking the warrior in place. There was a soft curse, voice painfully familiar and female and yet Dwalin could not believe his ears. But then, just before his own eyes, the rubble started shifting and was lifted into the air by an invisible force. He could see a glimpse of blond hair covered in dirt and dust. A shaky hand was raised and waved the stones away onto the side. The hand dropped down, gripping the rubble for support. Slowly, almost lazily, a figure stood up on unsteady legs. Their gazes met. Dark brown eyes stared in astonishment into unfocused green ones.

‘‘Bell?’’ Dwalin’s voice hitched, almost disappearing. ‘‘Is that you?’’ He took a measured step forward, not fully convinced that she was not a mere figment of his imagination. The lass frowned, tilting her head a little.

‘‘Dwalin?’’ She asked instead. Then her eyes widened and she reached for him, clutching his hands. ‘‘Where is Fili?’’ Her voice was one step away from being hysterical, expression disturbed and scared. ‘‘I can’t feel him.’’ She mumbled, tears sliding down her hollow cheeks.

Dwalin felt his heart clench painfully. ‘‘Here, lassie, follow me.’’ The dwarf gently stirred the girl in the right direction, keeping a steady hold on her waist after Bell toppled over nothing. He begged Mahal to be merciful and not let them be late.

**********************************************

  
There were voices all around him, but he did not concentrate on the meanings behind the words they were saying, letting them wash over him like a summer breeze. Although, it lacked the usual warmth. Or maybe it was just him? Yes, that sounded right… He was cold from the inside. Something important was gone. It took away his warmth and love and _nononononowhywhywhy-_

What was that?.. Oh, right… But the cold was not bothering him that much. Maybe. Probably. He was not sure of anything anymore.

… 

… 

More voices. 

They were getting louder. 

Did something happen? Maybe they needed his help? Maybe she was in danger again, Mahal, she’s such a trouble magnet…

…

…

…

What? What was… that…

…

Something (someone) touched his face…

…

Warm. It (the hands, two small calloused yet soft and gentle hands, he knew these hands he knew-) was warm. And the voices quieted. There was only one now. It was different somehow. Not low and with growling undertone, but affectionate and loving.

Huh. Weird.

It was insistent too, repeating something over and over again. He liked that voice, wanted to understand what it was saying. He forced himself to focus, to actually listen.

‘ ** _-riad, please-’... ‘-se, love-... need-’_**

What? He caught only a glimpse. The voice was luring, tugging at something deep inside him.

‘ ** _Cariad, please. Come back to me. Please love, I need you.’_**

Oh… so it was not real… Simply his imagination. He withdrew, deciding to return into the void. She was gone. Everything was in vain. He did not save her; he had failed her. He did not deserve to hear that kind voice that called out for him. Yes, it was an apt decision. He would accept this punish- 

*SLAP* 

He felt radiating sharp pain, but he was unable to trace its’ source. He was too numb for this. But his attention turned to the voice. It was now angry and stinging as it yelled: 

‘ ** _Damn it, Fili, son of Vili, don’t you dare leave me alone in this mess. I am sooo not going to deal with Thorin’s dramatics alone! Snap out of it!’_**

Oh. He remembered now. His name was Fili. He was a prince of Durin line. And an heir in addition. His Adad was dead, but his Amad and Irak-Adad were alive. He had a little brother - Kili. And he was traveling with his kin to reclaim their homeland. He had met his One because of this quest. They succeeded and then-

Wait, his One? Bell? His Meril? It was her voice, she was calling, pleading and cursing him in equal measure. He had to reach her, had to know for sure-

…

…

…

‘‘Here you are.’’  
  


**********************************************

Bofur had nearly fainted when Dwalin burst into the room with a panicking Bell in his arms. Gloin yelled in shock, grabbing his axe. Ori simply sat down, his eyes rolled back in his skull and he promptly lost his consciousness. Bombur followed suit. Dori immediately rushed to his brother’s side. Balin gasped, grasped his chest and heavily leaned on Nori, clutching his right arm. Nori grabbed him in return, his usually narrow eyes wide and unblinking. Bifur surged forward to meet Bell and Dwalin, litany of curses and threats on both languages falling from his lips. He caught Bell’s hand, asking something, but she just waved him off, ignoring their weird behavior for now. Yes, she was probably gone for longer than anticipated, but it was hardly a reason for them to look like they’d just seen a ghost, honestly. Ridiculous dwarrow. Bell’s gaze was running over the room, searching. The moment she saw Oin sitting next to Fili on the furthest bed in the room, she stopped moving. He was alive. But relief did not come. Something was terribly wrong.

Bell shook off the dwarrow, hurrying to reach him. She cupped his face, cold claws squeezing her heart. Fili’s eyes were distant, unseeing. She gently rested her forehead on his, probing their restored bond. It felt different, like it was buried under layers and layers of freezing stone or ice. But Bell still felt something warm and familiar underneath it all. Something uniquely Fili. Bell called him. At first, there was nothing. No reaction at all. But then, his awareness stirred a little, curious. Bell could have danced a victorious jig with Lobelia, except that a moment later, the awareness flicked off, dimming. She seized it, refusing to let him sink even deeper into the coldness. Suddenly fed up with all her companions, life choices and one wizard in particular Bell let go of Fili’s face, leaned away and slapped him, snarling over their bond.

That gained her the desired reaction. Fili reached out for her as well and together, they climbed out of the void in his mind. Bell opened her eyes and right away met beloved blue ones. ‘‘Here you are.’’ Bell smiled genuinely. Fili sat still for a beat. Then lunged himself at her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Bell clutched him equally tight, hiding her face in his hair. She rubbed a soothing circle between his shoulder-blades. Heaving a shuddering breath, Bell tilted her head to the side, to peek at the dwarf who put a hand on her arm. Oin. And with a stern scowl. Yieks. Someone was on trouble. Most likely her.

‘‘What. The. Absolute. Fasâk. Just. Happened?’’ The healer growled, pointing his finger at her. Bell shrugged one shoulder helplessly, trying not to dislodge Fili.

‘‘You’ll have to be more specific, my dear friend.’’ Oin’s right eye twitched.

‘‘You little piece of- the part there you decided to get possessed by a damn spirit and take a tumble down the freacking hole in the middle of the treasure room!’’ The old dwarf yelled in outrage. Bell winced. Despite the fact that his hearing was good once again Oin still yelled at the others. It would take time to adjust. Or maybe he was doing that on purpose.

Sighing, Bell closed her eyes and just breathed. She was vaguely aware of the others that gathered around them, trying and failing to give them space, curious and worried. Sagging against Fili, Bell shifted them so she was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Fili on top of her, his arms snugly around her waist, face in the crook of her neck. He was clinging like a limpet and still was silent, not a word passed his lips. Bell was mildly concerned, but understood how he felt pretty well, holding him just as fiercely as he did.

Bell glanced around the room, licking her lips. Some of her dwarrow looked like they had to physically restrain themselves from reaching out to touch her, to confirm that he was indeed there. She offered them her most gentle smile and dropped her gaze on top of Fili’s head.

She ran an unsteady hand over his hair and bit her lip. ‘‘I don’t remember what happened in the treasure room. Not clearly…’’ She admitted. ‘‘Everything became fussy after I heard the voice.’’

‘‘W’ose voice?’’ Bofur interjected, brows furrowed. Bell glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow, unimpressed.

‘‘The Arkenstone’s or the Mountain’s I guess.’’ She clarified. Her fingers gripped Fili's tunic tightly, turning white from the strength behind it. ‘‘When I touched the stone… It felt like someone punched me out of my own mind. My consciousness just slipped away into nothingness and yet I was aware of everything that was going on around me. And it was the most horrible experience in my life.’’ The girl finished, her voice going from hysterical to high-pitched to terrifyingly calm and detached.

Bifur abandoned his remaining manners and climbed into the bed next to Bell, drawing her and Fili both into his arms muttering darkly something about the proper care of dwarflings and idiotic self-sacrificing children. Bell gladly went onto embrace, settling Fili into somewhat more comfortable position. The bond was a steady pulse in the back of her mind, reminding her what she was no longer trapped in the cold stone, cut off from her friends and kin. She sent love and affection to Fili, receiving a flood of _warmthlovehopenotdeadherewithmealivealivealive-_

Bell squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto Fili with a grip that might be more than a little uncomfortable. She pressed on, forcing the words out of her mouth in a dry, emotionless tone. ‘‘And when Erebor opened the floor and I fell- it- it seemed like I was falling for a long time - and into abyss. Darkness was enveloping me like a blanket and everything was so still and silent.’’ Bell curled into Fili and Bifur, trying to make herself smaller and less noticeable. Gulping, she continued: ‘‘And after that I fell through some wall and met Dwalin.’’ She raised her head to look at the dwarf in question. He looked like he was considering how hard it was to punch a ghost, muscles flexing from a hard grip on his axes. The others seemed to be at various stages of plotting exactly how they were going to get away with wrapping Bell into all blankets they owned and locking her into a room with highest security. Ori finally snapped his pen in half, that famous strength of Ri family showing itself again.

‘‘Ya know Bell, ya’ra banned from being alone for longer than two minutes.’’ Bofur declared, trembling with rage. This was supposed to be their home, a place there all of them would be safe. And this was how the Mountain’s spirit treated them? For what? Why? She said it herself - she was glad that they returned. But she still hurt Bell and Fili. No, if this was what would happen every time Erebor had a tantrum, then Bofur was better back in the Blue Mountains.

Bell sighed, exhaustion rolled over her in a huge wave. ‘‘Although, it did help.’’ She stated in annoyance. ‘‘I just wish she warned me before doing something like that. We’ll have to have a talk sometime later.’’ Bell mumbled to no one in particular. The dwarrow frowned and shared confused glances, righteous rage dimmed for a moment.

‘‘Wat ‘re ya up ta?’’ Nori drawled, arching his braided eyebrow. Bell frowned in turn, gesturing at her leg. Oin stepped closer to have a better look. The burn was completely healed, but like Oin had predicted there was a large rough scar instead.

‘‘Erebor took me so she could heal me. My injuries, while not mortal, were still rather uncomfortable to deal with, thus she decided to help.” The girl explained while Oin continued his examination. “Why?” She asked with a curious tilt of her head. The dwarrow froze. Bell blinked in bewilderment, giving Bifur a confused look that begged for an explanation. Bofur let out a nervous giggle, doubling over and falling on his knees.

‘‘Lassie, we thought she killed you!’’

‘‘What?!’’ Bell yelped, sitting up in one swift motion. Fili made a distressed noise, curling into her. Bell spent next fifteen minutes calming him down. ‘‘What?’’ She hissed again after that. Nori rubbed his neck and he almost looked sheepish.

‘‘Eh… Well, ya see, blondy ‘ère, right after the ground ate ya, fell down and screamed ‘hat he couldn’t feel ya and ya were gone. Sooo.’’ He trailed off with a shrug. Bell stared at him, sitting very _very_ still.

‘‘You mean to tell me that she did not tell you that she was going to do?’’ Bell inquired, her voice light and almost cheerful. Bombur and Ori nodded hesitantly. ‘‘And all this time you thought that your own home went mad?’’ She continued. Another nod.

Anger pulsed through her hot and ugly. She was _soooooo_ done with all this kakhfu. Throwing her head up so she could glare at the ceiling Bell hissed: ‘‘Do you think it’s funny?’’ To Bofur’s horror, he heard an echo of Erebor’s voice through the stone around them. It was weak and he could not make out the words, but apparently, Bell did not have the same problem. ‘‘Oh, really.’’ She said dryly. ‘‘You just forgot to mention that?’’ The echo acquired a hint of anger, a warning to know your place, but Bell was never the one to just stash her opinion in the furthest corner at the first sight of a threat. And was not that a little stupid of her? Bofur mused gloomily. He loved this girl, sure, but sometimes he also wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her, until all those stupid reckless stunts and ideas were gone from her mind.

Bell had her arms folded on her chest over Fili’s head. She looked ludicrous like that. ‘‘That is not an excuse. Yes, you are ancient and had spent a century or so in the company of a flying lizard, but you can’t just forget all your manners because of it!’’ Stunts like that, there she lectured a mystic spirit with unknown powers about their lack of manners! Bofur gave in to the urge to hide his face into his hands and sigh. Then snorted, grinning like a madman. Well, at least it made one hell of a story.

The echo backed off, said something and disappeared completely. Bell lowered her head, rubbing her eyes. ‘‘She did not mean to scare you. She just - forgot. Smaug was a bad influence on her.’’ Bell shared. Nori and Dwalin snorted.

‘‘Ya, we’ve gathered that much, lassie.’’ Bell followed suit, sliding down on the bad to lay flat on her back.

‘‘She was trying to make your happy, you know?’’ Bifur jumped down and cowered Bell and Fili with blanket.

‘‘How was your disappearance supposed to make us happy?’’ Ori asked, a little lost. Bell shook her head a little, eyelids dropping shut.

‘‘Not disappearance.’’ She mumbled tiredly. ‘‘Erebor has been watching over us since we reached her outskirts. She saw how sad my wounds were making you all and wanted to help.’’ Bell was slurring by the start of the sentence and half asleep by the end of it.

The company exchanged a few worried glances, but almost all of them felt shocked and truly, deeply loved and wanted. Balin in particular had not felt like that for a long time. He was not even pretending that tears were not sparlking in his eyes. But these were happy tears. They were finally home. Their beloved lass was safe and heathy. The dwarrow gathered closer to the sleeping pair. Nothing was going to harm them during their watch. Nothing.  
  
  


**********************************************

Kili was aimlessly wandering through the halls. He did not remember how he got out of the treasure room and did not care. His uncle was mad, his brother was slipping away and he had no idea what to do. Kili stopped dead on his track as a sudden thought stuck him. If Thorin and Fili were unable to lead their people he would have to do so. Mahal, he was not ready! He would never be ready! Fili was the one who learned all the staff needed for the future heir, Kili did not even listen to it. Ooooh, Valar help him!

Black spots appeared before his eyes, his breath became shallow and irregular. Kili’s legs wobbled and he had to lean on the wall to stay upright. The stone whispered, urging him to follow down some path. But seeing how it turned out the last time, Kili choose to ignore it, pushing himself off the wall, sighing. The prince continued down the hall and instead of turning to the right, like the stone prompted him to do, he strolled to the left, into the darkness... 

It was twenty minutes later, when he heard someone calling him - ‘‘Kili!’’ Echoed from the right passage. ‘‘Kiiiiliii!’’ The dwarf repeated louder.

‘‘Yer Majesty! W’ere ‘re ya?’’ Screamed another dwarf. Kili sighed, closing his eyes. He debated if it was worth to try to hide for a moment, then decided that he was done with self-pity. His brother needed him. Kili could not afford to be weak right now. He straightened up, turned around and walked toward the voices.

**********************************************

Bell woke up when something collided with her. Hard. Erebor was silent, so it was not an attack. Good. Squinting one eye open she saw a mop of golden hair and next to it a mop of black hair. ‘Kili.’ Bell’s mind supplied and she smiled softly, reaching out to run her hand through his hair. Kili jolted upright at the first hint of her touch, staring at Bell with big watery eyes.

Despite the tears he was smiling brightly at Bell and lunged himself at her and Fili with a happy: “I knew you was not dead!” Bell was not able to do much, due to the limpet (Fili) that was clinging to her so she just patted Kili’s back.

“Glad to hear that you have such faith in me, nadadith.” She teased playfully. Kili leaned back a little to look her in the eyes. His face was stern.

“Always. Do not even doubt it.” He promised seriously. And then plopped back down on top of Fili, earning himself a grunt and an elbow in the gut. Bell rolled her eyes, smiling. Someone cleared their throat next to her.

Bell turned her head, summoning her best smile to face Balin. “Good morning.” She said cheerfully and the old dwarf chuckled, shaking his beard.

“Tis afternoon already, lassie. And you three need to eat something.” Balin said, holding out two bowls with broth. Bell nodded her thanks, taking the bowls, kicked Kili in the shin to get him moving and nudged Fili a little.

 ** _‘Fili, it’s time to get up. We can’t let Kili get the food first, or he’ll eat it all.’_** Kili was already up and bouncing toward Bombur to poke him about ‘something that is not just meaty water, it is not the real food, Bell.’ So, she just sat up, waiting patiently for Fili to move as well. He slowly sat up, leaning against a headboard, very close to Bell, so their shoulders were touching. Bell simply placed the bowl into his hands and started eating, letting him figure out his own pace.

He had yet to talk to her or anyone else. After Bell received a hug from every dwarf in the company and assured them multiple times that she was fine, Balin and Bofur told her what occurred while she was healing and Bell had to stop herself from yelling at the Mountain again. Fili was hurt because of it, because of her and Bell did not want to push him right now. He would talk when he decided to do so.

Fili was unhurriedly eating and Bell felt herself relax a bit. She did not even notice how tense she was until that. Shaking her head, she let her gaze wander around the room. Ri brothers were arguing about something in the left corner of the room, a fierce scowl on Ori’s face; Kili was nagging Bombur, who looked one second away from slapping him with a ladle; Bofur was napping, his arms behind his head and his hat lowered on his face, but it did little to muffle his snores; Dwalin and Bifur were standing guard at the doors, though Bell told them that it was unnecessary, Erebor would warn her in case of any danger, but she was ignored; Gloin was helping Oin sort through their medical supplies; Balin was watching her and Fili with a genial smile on his bearded face. Bell frowned, then counted again. “Where is Thorin?”

A teasing smile slowly melted away from Kili’s face. He bit his lower lip and hunched over the nearest bed. “In the treasure room. Thinking about the best ways to keep the thieves and traitors at bay.” He spat out, clenching his fist. Bell arched an eyebrow in question but then noticed the crestfallen looks on the others’ faces. She put the bowl down on the floor next to the bed and slid down. The bed cracked behind her, announcing that Fili had followed her. Bell walked forward and kneeled in front of Kili, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was a presence just behind her left shoulder, radiating love and worry and then a hand reached out to grip Kili’s free shoulder. Startled, Kili threw his head up, staring at Fili, who merely tugged him forward. Kili fell into their arms with a soul wrenching sob, clutching their tunics. He hurriedly recounted his whole encounter with Thorin, stumbling over his words or stopping completely at times to just cry. Bell did not interrupt him, listening. As the story progressed, half of the dwarrow looked horrified and forlorn, while the other just looked resigned. Balin was silently crying.

Kili heaved a sob. “He’s not our uncle, Fee. Not anymore.” The distressed dwarf whispered. Fili just hugged him closer, hiding him from the world in his embrace. Bell stroked his back in that she hoped was a comforting gesture. She hummed a lullaby her mother sang to her and her brothers, pleased to see that some tension had eased out of Kili. He was slumped over Fili’s front but had a firm grip on the edge of Bell’s tunic, not letting the pair go.

“Well, it looks like I have a king to beat some sense into. Lovely.” Bell drawled, already tuning her powers on the whispers around her. Kili spun around in a flash, hands closing around Bell’s forearms to keep her in place.

“No, no, no, Bell, you can’t do that! He’s mad, he will kill you!” The dwarf exclaims, panicked. Bell glanced up at him.

“I am pretty sure it would be a hard thing to achieve. Erebor is rather adamant to keep us all alive.” She informed Kili with a huff. That Mountain was a menace. Kili groaned, shoulders dropping.

“You’re going to go anyway.” He concluded in a dry tone, clearly displeased.

“Yep.” Bell confirmed, smiling.

“Well, I am coming with you.” Kili announced, glaring at Bell, daring her to object. The girl merely shrugged, getting up and tugging him with her.

“We need to know how he is doing.” She said quietly. “If he is really that bad, then we need to find some way to help him. Have faith, Kili.” The dwarf hesitated, but nodded. Bell beamed at him, turning around to face the crowd. Hands on her hips and she felt like she was back in the Ghost Town, instructing new guards. The memory brought a smile on her face. Bell clapped her hands, rocking on her heels. “Alright, folk. We have a king to yell at. Let’s go.”

**********************************************

They decided that Fili and Bell would go first, (well, to be fair, Bell just announced that and left no room for objections) followed closely by Dwalin and Balin. With Erebor’s help it was easy to navigate through the treasure room. Although it worried Bell that Thorin appeared to crawl into the deepest and furthest corner of it. What if he got injured? Erebor said he was unharmed but she was not able to tell more. She still struggled to understand dwarrow’ emotions after such a long time. Bell’s hand was holding Fili’s as they slowly made their way toward their destination.

 **‘Do you really think we** **can help him?’** The question startled Bell a little and she stumbled. Fili caught her before she could fall and she wounded her arms around his neck without a second thought.

 ** _‘Freaking finally.’_** Bell swore, gripping Fili tightly. His arms circled her waist, hugging her close to Fili’s torso. He chuckled and Bell felt his chest shake a little.

 **‘My apologies, Lady Bél. It was not my intention to worry you.’** While his tone was light and teasing, Bell knew him too well and she was able to detect the anxiety and fear underneath it.

Bell sighed, hiding her face in the crook of Fili’s neck. **_‘I am so sorry, love.’_** Fili’s arms tightened around her.

 **‘It was not your fault.’** He told Bell firmly.

 ** _‘And yet, you are hurt.’_** Bell pointed out softly, stroking the back of Fili’s neck with her thumb. Fili sighed and sagged a little, resting most of his weight on Bell. He was silent for a long moment.

 **‘I was terrified. When you fell and the ground closed it felt like our bond had snapped. Like a part of me was ripped away. And then there was nothing. I just stopped caring. Kili tried to help, I am sure, but I just could not… I was too weak…’** He lowered his head in shame. Bell leaned back and hooked her finger under Fili’s chin, tugging his face up. Green eyes met blue ones. Bell smiled.

“You are not weak, love. You are stronger than most. I’ve heard about dwarrow who had lost their Ones.” The pair shuddered at the reminder, gripping each other firmer. Bell gulped and continued, reaching up to cup Fili’s face: “And you are here, with me. Everything is going to be alright.” Her hand dropped down to rest on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, then slipped down to catch Fili’s hand. Bell stepped forward. “Come on, love. We need to find your uncle before he decides that he needs to protect all this from every breathing being.” Fili huffed and followed.

It did not take more than two minutes to find the room Thorin was hiding in. It was a small storeroom, hidden behind a pillar. Bell did not know what it was used for before, but right now it clearly was not fit to be anything more than a place to sit wallowing in self-pity and guilt. The door was ripped open, shelves broken, lying on the floor. On the small wooden chest in the middle of the room sat their dwarf. Thorin did not raise his head at the sound of their footsteps. He looked different from that Kili described. For one he did not wear any crown or old coat. He was in his light blue tunic, slumped in his seat, shoulders curled forward and posture defeated. He certainly did not look like he was mad.

Bell took a tentative step forward. “Thorin?” She called gently, dropping all titles and politeness. He did not need it right now. Thorin did not react, except for letting out a small bitter chuckle.

“I suppose I deserve it.” He murmured, finally lifting his head to look at them. His eyes were clear from that strange fog, but clouded with pain. He smiled sadly, looking at Bell, then shifted his gaze at Fili. “I failed you, my sister-son. I failed you both.” Thorin said, gaze falling at their intertwined hands. “I am not worthy of this, but for all that is worth I am sorry. Birashagimi, you two will never know the happiness of being together. And I am the one to blame.” Thorin dropped his head into his hands, trembling. Bell and Fili shared a confused glance.

 **‘He thinks we are not real.’** Fili suddenly realized. Bell nodded in agreement, stepping closer to Thorin and laying her free hand on his shoulder. The dwarf froze, stiffening beneath the touch.

“While I do apricate the apology, your Majesty, I do not think there was a need of one.” Bell told Thorin, lips twitching in a smile. “Well, at least not for the reason you are apologizing.” She teased, poking Thorin a little. He let out a shaky breath.

“You are not real.”

Fili snorted beside Bell. “I assure you, uncle, we are just as real as the hungover after the night of your 130th birthday.” He informed the frozen dwarf with a smirk. Thorin visibly shuddered. Bell lowered herself down on her knees; Fili followed suit.

“Thorin, please, look at us.” She asked softly, like she was talking to a frightened animal. Thorin’s hands fell down and he stared at Bell, eyes wide.

“How can you be real if I saw you fall?” He asked in a hushed voice. Bell rolled her eyes.

“It’s not the first time you saw me fall and bounce back unharmed. Come on, your Majesty, did you really think it will be enough to kill me? I am not that easy to get rid of.” Fili’s grip on her hand tightened but he still snorted. Thorin shook his head, trying to shrug Bell’s hand from his shoulder.

“You still should not be here.” He said firmly, but Bell heard despair in his voice. “I’ve tried to kill you before and I cannot promise you that it won’t happen again. I cannot trust myself and certainly won’t ask you to.” Thorin finished, his voice cracking. “I succumbed to the Dragon sickness. Just like my grandfather. I did exactly that I swore I would never do.” He bit out sharply, hands curling into fists. Bell merely arched an eyebrow.

“And?” Thorin startled, looking at her with confusion written on his face. 

“How can you not understand?” He asked incredulous. Bell gave him a pointed look. “I broke an oath. I attacked my sister-son’s One, not to mention that the said One is a lady. Only Mahal knows what other sins I could have admitted.” He growled in frustration, leaning away from the pair and turning to look at the wall. “You should live me to die here.” Thorin said, lowering his head once again. Fili sighed, irritated.

“But uncle, it was not your fault! You were sick and you told me and Kili that getting sick is no one’s fault.” The young prince narrowed his eyes. “That applies to you too.” Thorin did not seem to acknowledge his words so Fili grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, looking him straight in the eye. “Thorin Oakenshield, stop brooding right that instant or I swear to Mahal, I’ll tell Amad that exactly happened to her favorite kettle.” He threatened, stunning Thorin speechless. Fili sighed, resting his forehead on Thorin’s. “Uncle please. Please, listen to me. While I am mad at you for threatening Bell, I do love you. And I know that it _was not_ your fault.” He glared at Thorin to make sure that his words sank. “Can’t you see it? Right now, you are free of the sickness, you are yourself again. And if I know my uncle, he won’t just sit on his arse pitying himself. He will stand tall and fix everything.” Fili narrowed his eyes. “Am I right? Will you come back with us?” Thorin’s eyes hardened. He straightened his shoulders and stood up. Once again, he looked like a proud dwarf Bell saw for the first time on her doorstep. She could not hold her smile.

Fili let out a relieved sigh and threw himself at his uncle, hugging him around the middle. Thorin grunted in surprise, but wrapped his own arms around Fili nonetheless. Fili whispered something into his ear and the two broke apart. Thorin’s gaze found Bell. He bowed. “Lead the way.” Bell smiled and turned around.

As they were nearing the place where they’ve left Balin and Dwalin, Bell heard a distant sound. It was low and awfully familiar. A quick check in with Erebor confirmed her suspicions. “Bard.” Bell breathed out, her posture relaxing a bit. She’d been worried about the incoming winter and their dwindling supplies, but the people of Lake-Town were here now, so they might have a chance.

“Perfect timing.” Fili commented offhandedly, jogging to catch up with Bell. Balin and Dwalin both stepped away from Thorin, letting him take a lead.

They found almost all members of their company on the battlements with the exception of Bombur and Nori. Bell was almost sure that Nori was hiding somewhere to spy on them all. She reached the wall, looking out at the field. There were two delegations – one from the Lake-Town, it was small, only thirty men or so; and the other was from Mirkwood and looked like it was an entry army. Bell blinked and smiled sheepishly at Thorin when he turned to glare at him. “I thought you sent only for Bard and his people?” He questioned; voice flat.

Bell cringed. “I did. But I also asked him to inform Legolas that we were alive… I think he overreacted a bit.” She responded, squinting at the crowd to see the ones she was looking for. And there – out of the crowd, three figures slipped away and forward. Two were on the horses, while one was on the moose. Fili leaned forward on the wall next to Bell.

“Is that Thranduil?” He asked in disbelief. Bell tilted her head, and yep – that was indeed the King of Mirkwood on a giant moose.

The other two figures were quickly recognized too – Bard and Legolas. Maybe the bowman made new friends. Bell snorted at the thought. The delegation drew closer to the wall. Bard raised his head, taking in the sight of dwarrow, his gaze lingered on Bell and his shoulders dropped slightly in relief. “Hail, King under the Mountain. We came in answer for your call and to collect our payment.” He looked at Thorin, waiting for an answer. The dwarf raised an eyebrow, looking perfectly regal, despite all emotions Bell knew were boiling inside him. He inched his head in greetings.

“Your payment will be delivered shortly, the line of Durin always honor their words.” He signaled at Gloin and Dori to go get the gold without any hesitation. Bell was positively glowing with pride. And she saw Kili take a double look on his uncle, hope bleeding into the young dwarf. Meanwhile, Thorin turned his head to look at Thranduil.

“King Thranduil.” Thorin gritted dryly through his teeth. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Now Bell was actually impressed with Thorin. He was polite to an elf! Oh, it was a miracle! Thranduil’s face stayed blank, but he did bow a little in greeting.

“King Thorin. I am here on behalf of Master Bilbo.” He inched his head in Bell’s direction. Huh. Thranduil knew Bell was female and had to realize that the company knew too. And yet he did not call her out. Bell was strangely grateful. Meanwhile, Thranduil continued: “I made a promise that I intend to keep.” Thorin’s jaw clenched, no doubt he wanted to remind Thranduil about the other promise he had made but held himself back. Nonetheless, Bell quickly stepped in.

“And I am grateful for that, your Majesty. Perhaps we shall continue our discussion in private?” She suggested, head inching toward huge wide elven tent staying a little behind the first row of their soldiers. It was obviously Thranduil’s, the others were less luxuriously looking. Thranduil nodded in agreement.

“I will wait for your representatives, King Thorin.” He said, bowing a little and turned his moose around, not waiting for an answer. Bard threw Bell an uncertain look and urged his horse forward at her gesture. Legolas followed him, unbothered by the fact that all his people were retreating, following their king. Only one lone figure among Bard’s man followed the elven prince. Fili and Bell shared a sly smirk then they saw who exactly it was.

Bell turned to Thorin. He was leaning heavily on the wall, hands gripping the stone with enough strength to turn his knuckles white. He took a deep breath to calm himself a little and tilted his head to glare at Bell. “You do realize that I am the King here? And that you cannot just barge into my conversations with other kings?” He asked, but he did not sound angry, more resigned and even amused. Bell let her lips curl up in a smirk.

“I do, your Majesty. But sometimes, you need to let the others carry the weight of the mountain alongside you. And well, I am your mediator. I can barge into whenever I like, _especially_ if you and Thranduil are talking.” She said earnestly. Then grinned. “Besides, you looked one step away from jumping down to strangle him with his own hair.” Bell commented flippantly and Thorin’s eyes grew a little distant, like he was imagining something. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“In that case, _Bell_ , you, Fili and Balin will go to the negotiations.” He declared, a small smirk dancing on his lips. He turned around and his gaze landed on Kili. The dwarf froze on the spot, eyes wide. Thorin squared his shoulders and walked up to him. He murmured something to quiet for Bell to hear. Kili nodded and the pair walked inside, leaving the others behind. Bell stopped Fili from following, shaking her head.

“Keep an eye on them, will you?” She murmured to Dwalin. The warrior nodded, gripping his axes and followed the pair. Fili turned to look at the remaining dwarrow, easily falling into the role of their leader.

“Bifur, Bofur, Ori – you go help Gloin transport the gold.” The dwarrow nodded and disappeared into the Mountain. “Oin, please can you examine Thorin? I want to be sure he did not injure himself.” The healer nodded and went to hunt down their king. Fili sighed and turned to Balin. “Well, shall we?” He asked. Balin’s eyes shone with mirth and he chuckled.

“Aye, we shall.” He walked past them and stopped briefly to squeeze Fili’s shoulder.

“One day you are going to be a wonderful king, laddie.” He said quietly with a soft smile and continued forward.

Bell chuckled at Fili’s stunned expression and turned around just in time to catch Nori before he had a chance to sneak on them. She arched an eyebrow, folding her arms on her chest. “Well, what do you have to tell me?” Bell asked and was pleased to see a wicked grin matching hers bloom on Nori’s face.

“Oh, kiddo, ya’re gonna love it.” He answered and Fili shuddered.

**********************************************

Fili was sitting on a high but comfortable chair, drinking some fancy wine from his goblet and watched with fascination as Bell and Balin skillfully made their way through all these political talks. They'd already discussed the payment for the townsfolk of Lake-Town and currently Bard’s men were loading their horses with gold. It was just a small amount of all the gold they'd been promised, since it would be impossible to take all of it in one go, but it was a start. Bard bowed and left, promising to come back tomorrow to discuss further arrangements. He seemed satisfied. The same, unfortunately, could not be said about Thranduil who was currently non discreetly arguing with Bell about some property of his that was stolen or something like that. Legolas warned them when they’d met him, Bard and Tauriel at the Gates, that his father was displeased and was plotting something, but the prince did not know why or what.

And now, sitting in the tent, surrounded by elves and watching Bell and Thranduil go back and forth on some problem, Fili felt content for the first time in a while. The dragon was gone, everyone were alive, they had allies who were willing to help them survive the winter and his uncle was not mad anymore! Indeed, wonderful news. Fili watched Balin drew a trade agreement between the two kingdoms with occasional input from both Bell and Thranduil. It would not be legitime without Thorin’s approval and signature, of course, but Fili was certain that he would not argue much. The agreement sounded pretty fair and beneficial for both sides. And while Fili did not like Thranduil and only tolerated the elves in Rivendell he did like Legolas and Tauriel and was willing to try and mend the centuries animosity between their races. If only for Kili and Bell.

With a final nod Balin finished the agreement and passed it to Bell and Thranduil to look over. They both nodded and Balin took it back to drew a copy for elves. Bell relaxed back into her seat and took a sip of her wine. “I think we are done with that for today.” Thranduil nodded in agreement, sitting gracefully on his own chair.

“However, there is one more topic I wish to discuss with you today, Miss Bilbo.” Bell hummed, leaning forward, her whole attention on the king. “There are gems in the Mountain that I desire.” Thranduil said, gaze firmly on Bell. “White gems of pure starlight.” Bell looked like she recognized the description.

“The White gems of Lasgalen?” She asked and Thranduil nodded, confirming. Bell made a considering noise. “I will consult with king Thorin this evening and hopefully tomorrow I will give you an answer.” Thranduil looked displeased but said nothing, just poured Bell and himself more wine.

A few minutes later Bell and Thranduil started talking softly in Sindarin. It sounded friendly and Bell even made Thranduil smile a couple of times. It was barely there, but still a smile. Fili excused himself and walked out of the tent to get some fresh air. Bell would call him should anything happen. He passed the guards at the tent’s entrance and walked forward, to the stone there Legolas was sitting. The prince was smiling as he argued with Tauriel. They fell quiet as Fili approached, but he took no offence in it, knowing that they were merely waiting for him to come closer. Just as he drew close enough to talk without shouting, some commotion broke on their right.

“Let me through! Move already!” Shouted an awfully familiar voice, getting closer. Sure – not a minute later Fili was able to see the infamous pointy hat and wooden staff, as Gandalf the Gray pushed through the crowd with a scowl on his face.

“Tharkûn!” Fili called, hoping to get his attention. Gandalf whipped his head in his direction, eyes growing comically wide.

“Fili? What are you doing here?” He asked, clearly surprised. The prince jogged closer, letting his hands drop on his hips and stared up at the wizard.

“We were talking to Elvenking. Now, where are the others?” Fili tried to peek behind the wizard, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Sentinels. Gandalf shook his head.

“They are not with me. Now, I need to talk to king Thranduil. I was told he was here.” Fili frowned, but upon detecting the urgency in Gandalf’s tone decided against asking and gestured at the tent, hurrying behind the wizard. Distantly, he heard Legolas and Tauriel follow them. He had a feeling that whatever news the wizard brought them he would not like it. Not at all.

**********************************************

As usual, he was right. An army. An army of Orcs was marching their way and would be here in five days. Thranduil did not take it well too, but he and Bell quickly launched themselves into a discussion of the elven army position. Someone sent for Bard and Fili and Balin hastily made their way back to the Mountain to inform Thorin. He was waiting for them at the Gates with the most of their company and Bard’s men. Upon hearing the news, Thorin’s gaze hardened and he turned to murmur something to Gloin. The dwarf nodded, disappearing into the Mountain. Then, he turned to look at Bard’s men.

“Shall I talk about the gold to Bard or to your Master?” He asked. The men shared a glance and one of them stepped forward.

“Bard is our new ruler. You should talk to him, your Majesty.” Fili knew Thorin was surprised, but he did not show it, merely inching his head at the men.

“I will.” He promised, signed _‘you are in charge’_ to Fili and then nodded at Dwalin and Balin to follow him. They disappeared into the direction of the elven camp. Fili turned back to the men and dwarrow.

“Do you have a camp?” He asked the same man who talked to Thorin. He shook his head. “Alright, let’s get you settled.”

The next three days were a pure nightmare. Fili tried to push away his nervousness and fear, focus on the topic in hand, he tried everything to not think about an incoming battle. He saw that Kili and Ori were just as scared as him and were struggling not to show it too. Bell seemed more annoyed than afraid. But every time Kili was panicking, or Ori was dwelling on what-could-go-wrong, or Fili was drowning himself in his duties, Bell always was there for them. And for the rest of the company as well.

Fili was amazed at her ability to do all things she had planned to do and some extra. And still, Fili was able to sleep only for a few hours each night and he was pretty sure Bell, Balin and Thorin did not sleep at all. They were busy with king Thranduil and king (Fili definitely needed to hear how _this_ happened) Bard, discussing different strategies. It was decided that the people from Lake-Town who could not fight would be placed inside the Mountain (Bell fixed all holes in the walls surrounding it one night, so it was impossible to get inside). Thorin also informed the others that he had sent for Dain, who should be here shortly. Fili himself was busy getting the townsfolk decent weapons and armory. While the great Forges of Erebor were unreachable due to the lack of skillful hands, smaller forges were available, so Fili, Bifur, Bofur and Kili spent their time making swords. Gloin, Nori, Ori and Oin were scooping through treasure room, searching for armor or something else that could be useful. Bombur and Dori were making sure that all people were comfortable and knew where to hide or run. Just in case. Dwalin was teaching the fishermen how to fight with Legolas’ help (much to the dwarf’s displease). They were all too busy, so it came as a surprise when a horn announced Dain’s arrival.

Fili had not seen him for thirty years or so, but he was sure the dwarf did not change much. He ran onto the battlements to see the army of dwarrow appear from behind the hill. Dain rode in the front on his battle-ram. He looked down at the elven army and smiled. “Good morning! Such a pleasure to see you all here. Now, would you mind terribly to tell me where my dearest cousin is?” He called out cheerfully, his posture relaxed, but his hand stayed on the hilt of his warhammer. Fili rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Uncle Dain!” He called, waving at the dwarf to get his attention. Dain turned and his eyes went wide.

“Fili? Is that you me lad? Mahal, you’ve grown from the wee pebble I remember.” He said and Fili felt his ears go red in embarrassment.

“Dain!” Thorin called from the middle of the elven’s camp. Dain turned his head to him, smile brightening.

“Cousin! How good it is to see you in one piece!” Thorin shook his head, making his way toward the red-headed dwarf. Dain kicked his ram and soon the pair was bumping foreheads in greeting. Fili was too far to hear them talk, but after a few minutes Dain signaled for his soldiers to set up the camp. Then they walked into the Thranduil’s tent together.

Fili sighed, shoulders dropping. Dain was here. They had three armies and Bell with her powers. And if Gandalf was correct, the Sentinels should join them soon. The Orcs won’t know what hit them. The prince smiled to himself and went back to his work.

**********************************************

Bell’s head was resting on the table. She was tired. They’d been planning for days and took little time to rest. It was a rare moment of peace for Bell. Thranduil was off with Legolas inspecting their people, Tauriel was with her squad, Balin and Thorin simply disappeared sometime ago. Bell did not bother asking where. She was dozing off, on a verge of falling asleep, when someone walked into the tent, swearing loudly.

“Damn it, Thorin. Elves? You want me to fight alongside these pointy-eared bastards?” A voice asked, sounding deeply annoyed and offended by this proposition. Bell huffed, not raising her head.

“Not all with pointy ears are that bad, I assure you.” She mumbled, finally lifting her head and rubbing the remaining sleep off her face.

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” The voice asked.

Bell blinked a few timed to clear her vision and gasped, blurting: “Dain?” The dwarf stopped short in front of her, staring. But after a beat his eyes widened in recognition.

“Bilbo? Jórundur’s wee pebble Bilbo?” He asked and Bell only nodded. She should not be that surprised to see him, she knew he was coming, but the lack of sleep and a lot of work turned her brain into a mush. Dain stared at her, taking in all the changes, then barked: “What the hell are you doing here?”

Bell snorted, rolling her eyes and stretching her shoulders as she regarded the dwarf with an amused look. “Charming as ever, my Lord.” She murmured, earning an offended look from Thorin and a snort from Dain.

“And you are still a cheeky little bastard, Bilbo.” He informed the girl. Bell gave him an extravagated bow, sliding down her chair to stand in front of two dwarrow.

“Well, I was raised by Jor and _you_ should know that he is hardly a role model for the youth.” She replied teasingly. Dain burst out in a fit of boisterous laughter, throwing his head back. He threw an arm over Bell’s shoulders, dragging her into one-sided hug.

“Feisty, that one, eh?” He chuckled, winking at Thorin. Then lowered his gaze at Bell. “And don’t think that I forgot about my question. You might have been able to pull that trick of yours on me before, but it won’t work now.” Dain promised, pointing an accusing finger at Bell. The expression that bloomed on her face was as innocent as the one Fili and Kili had when they’d been caught pranking someone. Dain turned to look at Thorin, raising a bushy eyebrow. “Well,” he prompted, “I don’t care who’s going to talk as long as you actually do it.” Thorin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache building behind his eyes.

He internally groaned when he practically heard Bell smirk and ask: “Do you want to hear the whole story or the short version?” Yeah, this day would certainly kill Thorin faster than any orc. The king sighed, listening quietly as Bell recounted their quest. “Well, I suppose I should start with the fact that this is all Gandalf’s fault…”

**********************************************

It was still dark when the company started getting ready for the incoming battle. Fili and Kili got dressed in near silence, wordlessly passing each other the pieces of their armor. Thorin had given it to them. “It belonged to me when I was younger.” He said, smiling sadly down at two sets of armor. It was still in perfect condition and fit both brothers rather good. Fili strapped his knives in place, absently watching the others get ready. The biggest problem was Bombur – his size made it very hard to find something for him that might actually fit, but they'd managed and now he was putting on the chest plate, with some help from a smiling Bofur. Dwalin was scowling down at one of Dain’s dwarfs who was sent with some kind of message and looked like he wanted to be literally anywhere but here.

Fili stifled his laugh. He shook his head a little and his gaze fell on Bell and Thorin standing in the hall, just outside the room. Fili was too far to hear their conversation, but he saw how Thorin held out a small package for Bell. She accepted it, mildly confused. Thorin had a small smile on his face which widened a fraction when Bell unwrapped it and froze. She looked up at Thorin, then back at the package in her arms. She shook her head stubbornly, trying to give it back, but Thorin just closed her hands over it, saying something softly. Whatever it was, it made Bell shake her head fondly and she drew the package closer to her chest, bowing a little at Thorin and smiling.

But apparently, Thorin was not done yet. He placed his hand on Bell’s shoulder and reached into his pocket, taking out something small and dropping it into Bell’s palm, all while he was talking. Bell’s eyes widened and Fili felt her shock and surprise. He wanted to pry, but Bell leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Thorin’s neck, laughing and nodding into his chest. A small joyous smile appeared on Thorin’s face and he hugged Bell as well. Unfortunately, the messenger managed to sneak past Dwalin and get to Thorin, coughing awkwardly, to get the king’s attention. Thorin let Bell go and turned to look at poor dwarf. He hurriedly relied his message and Thorin dismissed him with a nod. The dwarf scrambled away as fast as his dignity allowed him to. Thorin squeezed Bell’s shoulder once again and turned to go, gesturing for Dwalin to follow him.

Bell walked into the room, still smiling. “Care to share with the audience?” Fili asked, reaching out to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers. Bell tilted her head, shaking it slightly.

“It’s just… look at this.” She requested, showing Fili the item inside the wrap. His breath hitched and jaw dropped in surprise.

“Mithril.” He whispered, lifting his hand to touch it. Bell nodded at his side, smiling.

“Thorin thought that it might suit me better than all this bulky armor you lot have here. Although, I’m still putting on my vambraces.” She commented absently, smiling at dumbstruck Kili who came closer and now was staring at the mithril coat like it was going to jump and bite him.

“It’s quite a kingly gift.” Gloin commented, staring at the coat in awe. Bell nodded, biting her lip.

“I should go change, while we still have time.” She mused, pulling up on her toes to kiss Fili in the cheek and disappeared behind the screen Nori had dragged into the room from somewhere. Bell emerged ten minutes later; her hair pulled back in five-strand braid but no paint on her face. Her dwarven braids were on display along with the Holbytla ones. She was dressed like usual – brown ankle long pants and dark green tunic. The only difference was the fact that her little elven sword was strapped to her waist and true to her word, she did put her vambraces.

She walked closer to Fili and Kili, not looking up as she adjusted her left vambrace, frowning. Fili saw the mithril peek out of the collar of Bell’s tunic. He looked her up and down, making sure that everything was in place. Bell turned her head on the right, as Bifur yelled something from the hall and Fili saw her beads. He smiled upon seeing his courtship bead, but then he noticed another bead he had not seen before. Squinting, he tried to remember there he had seen it before, but suddenly a horn signaling that the soldiers must take their positions sounded. Sighing, Bell stopped fidgeting with the vambrace and stepped closer to Fili, tugging his head down to touch their foreheads. The pair held each other, just breathing, eyes closed.

 ** _‘If you die, I’ll drag your sorry hide back and kill you myself.’_** Bell threatened. Fili chuckled.

 **‘I don’t think it works like that, amrâlimê.’** Bell hit him lightly on the chest in response. Fili huffed a laugh and ducked his head to kiss Bell. After a moment, they pulled apart and silently turned to walk out of the room.

Fili was supposed to be leading the left flank. He had his own squad and all. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori and Ori were there too and Fili was grateful for it. It was good to see some friendly faces among total strangers, even if they were fellow dwarrow. Dain and Thorin were on the lead, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin and Balin shadowed them. Kili was with the archers and beyond himself with happiness, as it happened to be the same squad there Tauriel was assigned. Thranduil and Legolas were leading their own army. Bell and Nori were hiding somewhere, lying in ambush. They refused to tell them what exactly they planned. But if Nori’s maniac grin full of sharp edges and Bell’s sly look were any indicator, then Fili almost did not want to know.

Fili took a deep breath. As soon as the sun rose up from the horizon the orcs started emerging from the hills as well. It looked like a swarm of moving darkness was closing on them. And there were not only orcs but goblins as well! Fili gritted his teeth, refusing to be afraid.

 ** _‘Here goes nothing.’_** Bell whispered just as the first outraged cries sounded. It seemed like Bell choose a spot rather close to the incoming army and her small squad had already struck. Out of his periphery, Fili saw Thorin raise his sword and let out a battle cry, urging his ram forward.

“Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!” The main forces followed him, crying out to overwhelm their enemy. Fili yelled and led his own squad forward. Arrows flew back and forth, orcs, goblins, elves, dwarrow and men fell under the onslaught. The armies collided and Fili knew no more. He was focused sorely on cutting down everything that tried to stab, eat or tear him apart. He was not sure how long the battle was going. He heard the cries of dying, the angry calls of their warriors, snarls and howls from wargs and orcs alike. Bofur and Bifur were covering his sides, making sure that nothing would be able to sneak on him. It was ruthless. It was a massacre.

And then he felt the ground shake. A massive creature emerged from under the ground, killing several elves and men. Fili gasped in terror. What was that thing? He dodged its’ attempt to leap on him, rolling to his side. A faint tremor ran through Fili’s arms, indicating that he was pushing himself a little beyond his abilities. Some of his minor wounds and bruises tingled unpleasantly. Blood was seeping on his face from the cut on his forehead that he had gotten trying to block a hit from a goblin. His side ached and chest screamed in protest. Fili ignored it and rushed at the beast with a yell. But before he could reach it, the ground shook again and suddenly, two huge stones crushed the beast between them and returned back to the ground, leaving the creature on the surface. Fili gulped, eyes darting around the battlefield, trying to locate anyone from his company. Almost immediately, his gaze fell on Bell. She was perched on top of a tall stone pillar which certainly was not there before, eyes closed and arms outstretched. Fili also could see that not only those beasts were her target – she killed every orc and goblin she was able to reach. The prince remembered that Bell’s powers had a limited range and right now she was clearly pushing herself. Abruptly, her eyes flew open and her gaze found Fili’s without a moment of hesitation.

 ** _‘Azog is here. He’s moving toward the Ravenhill. There are others with him. I feel Bolg too. But he is moving from another direction. They will probably try to lure Thorin in. You have to warn him!’_** Fili nodded in acknowledgement and promptly ducked to avoid a mountain troll’s hit. Where in three hells did the orcs find so many trolls?

Fili heard a familiar laugh and a quick glance confirmed that Bofur had managed to find him again and was currently making fun of the troll. Fili sighed, shaking his head. “Thorin is walking into Azog’s trap! We need to move!” He yelled at Bofur and flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder. Bifur nodded at him.

“You go. We’ll cover.” He dropped his hand down and with a deafening roar lunged at the troll. Fili was quick to scramble away, praying to see them all alive after that. He ran toward the Ravenhill, dodging every attack, not engaging anyone. He needed to reach his uncle before it would be too late.

A sudden roar of anguish forced Fili down on his knees. He clutched his ears, trying to muffle the sound, but soon realized that it was inside his head. Bell. Something had happened to Bell! Fili leapt on his feet, searching the field. Bell was still on her pillar but even from the distance Fili was able to see that she was furious. He did not know what had happened, did not have time to ask, and Bell suddenly threw her arms up in the air, screaming. Thousands knife-sharp rocks emerged from the ground, impaling orcs, wargs and goblins on all battlefield. Fili watched it in horror. It was too much, she was going to kill herself! Uncaring about the still emerging stones Fili rushed toward Bell. He reached her just in time to catch her as her legs gave out. “What are you doing?” He yelled at her. Bell blinked at him, struggling to focus.

 ** _‘Dori… they’ve hit Dori on the back… wasn’t fast enough… and Thorin… he’s fighting Azog. Alone._** ’ Fili cursed his stubborn uncle. Bell was trying to sit up and Fili gently pushed her back down. She huffed in annoyance. _ **‘In my left pocket… Fili, I need it…’**_ Bell insisted. Fili caught her hand in his, stopping all movement.

“Right now, you need a healer.” Bell rolled her eyes at his stern look and once again reached for her pocket. Fili sighed and reached out himself, closing his fist over something round. His mind went blank at the realization what it was. He slowly drew his hand out and the Arkenstone with it.

Bell smiled and in one swift movement closed her hand over the stone. Her eyes went white. It was the last thing Fili saw before he was pulled out of his body and flung across the battlefield. It was weird, like he was looking at everything while lying on the ground. All shapes were either black or gray and they were moving. Fili was able to recognize the dwarven army, elves and men, but he was taken forward, like he was searching for something. _Here_.

Two figures were fighting. One huge and muscular, another smaller, but still just as fierce. Both were bleeding as they circled each other. Rage filled Fili’s existence as he recognized them. Azog and Thorin. He watched, unable to do anything as his uncle was forced to back off, holding up his shield. In a quick move, Azog kicked Thorin’s shield away and hit him with his mace at the side, sending him flying. Fili screamed. Azog threw his head up and if Fili had not known better, he would have thought that the orc was alarmed, but in the next moment, Azog was pierced by three rock-spears that had sprung from the ground. He looked down at them in disbelief. Someone laughed. But Fili’s vision blurred, sounds became muffled and he was pulled into the darkness.

**********************************************

It was too hot. Fili shifted, uncomfortable, trying to dislodge his blanket, but stopped moving as the sharp pain forced him to. Laying back, he tried to detect where it was coming from. His ribs ached; it was hard to breathe. His head was pounding, making it hard to think. His throat was dry. Fili forced his ridiculously heavy eyelids to open. It took some time to realize what he was looking at. It was a tent’s ceiling. Mind you, it was rather high and nice, but not that Fili wanted to see right now. With great effort, he turned his head to the side, grunting. He saw Kili, sitting slumped on an uncomfortable looking chair near his cot, snoring. Some weight lifted from Fili’s shoulders as he saw his brother alive and relatively unharmed. His right arm was in a sling and he had a bandage over his head, but other than that, Fili did not see anything else.

“Kee.” He croaked quietly, his dry throat preventing him from speaking normally. But Kili flinched at the sound nonetheless, blinking rapidly to wake up. Fili smiled at his confused face. Then said face lit up with joy, as Kili noticed that he was awake.

“Fee!” He yelped, throwing himself at his brother. Fili let out a pained gasp. Kili hurriedly scrambled off, apologizing sheepishly.

“What… happened?” Fili bit out. Kili took the clue and limped to the small table to pour Fili some water. He helped Fili to sit up and told him everything he knew while Fili slowly sipped his water.

“I don’t know for sure what you did, but you have three broken and four fractured ribs, a mild concussion, several deep cuts from claws and a giant bruise on your left side.” Kili finished in disapproving tone. “Not to mention the fever.” He glared at Fili, but his pout betrayed his faux anger. Fili just smiled and winced when it hurt. Kili hissed sympathetically. “Oh, right. You also have a broken cheekbone. Just how did you manage to gain all of this?” Fili wanted to shrug, but thought better of it.

“I ran into a troll?” Kili let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head fondly.

“Now, Amad will kill you when she hears about that.” He informed Fili cheerfully and had a nerve to laugh at the horror on his face. Fili wanted to hit him. But later. First, he needed to know.

“The others?” He whispered.

“All alive. Some worse than others. Last time I saw Dwalin, Oin was threatening to chain him to the bed to keep him from straining his injuries. He looks more like a walking bandage than a dwarf! Gloin is looking after the treasure room. Oh, Dori took a nasty hit on the back, but he’s alright now and already fussing over Nori and Ori. They’re fine, by the way. Well, Ori has a black eye and Nori broke his collarbone, but that does not count. Bofur was hit with an arrow and Bifur was gutted. He is sleeping now. Bombur is running the kitchens. Balin is meeting with Dain, Thranduil and Bard, while uncle is sleeping. He’s okay too! Just most of his ribs are broken and his concussion is bad.” Kili said in a rush, smiling. Fili’s head spun from the amount of new information.

“And Bell?” He prompted. Kili’s face suddenly became guilty and he looked down it his hand. “Kili?” Fili demanded, trying to rise from the cot.

“Get down! Oin will skin me alive if you stand up!” Kili pushed Fili down firmly.

“Where is Bell?” Kili sighed, rubbing his face.

“Alright, I’ll tell you, but promise you won’t be angry!”

Fili growled in warning: “Kili.” The dwarf winced.

“We, ugh, well, how to say it… no one knows where she is?” He offered with a slight cringe. Fili just stared. And then his traitorous body decided that it had had enough and he was pulled back into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Khudzul  
> Nadad - Brother  
> Inùdoy - Son  
> Mamahzannagûna Iribella - Brave Iribella  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - May we meet again with the grace of Mahal  
> Irak-Adad - Uncle  
> Adad - Father  
> Amad - Mother  
> Meril - Flower  
> Fasâk - Fuck  
> Kakhfu - Shit  
> Nadadith - Little brother  
> Birashagimi - I am sorry/I regret  
> Hobbitish  
> Cariad - Love  
> By the way, Dain still thinkrry/I regrets that Bell is a boy.  
> Heh. This story turned out to be much more than I intended. I am very grateful to you all for your comments and kudos, it is very important for a writer to know that someone likes his work and is waiting for updates. I would love to hear from you. Good luck and stay safe!


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd be so cruel as to leave you with no explanation at all? Here it is, one last piece.

_“Amad, we did it! We actually did it! We reclaimed Erebor and no one died! Well, aside from Azog and an orc army, but it’s not important. I’ll tell you everything when you get here. It’s so beautiful, just like uncle always told us it would be. I can’t wait for you to come. I’ve missed you!_

_Anyway, I have important news. Fili had found his One! She was our burglar and you’ll love her; I am sure. But she was kidnapped some time ago, but she told us that she had escaped her captures and was moving toward her homeland. Can you please go to Hobbiton to retrieve her? Bell can fight and defend herself pretty well, but I will feel better knowing that she is traveling with the caravan. She lives in Hobbiton, in a place named Bag End. It has round green door with dwarven rune on it. You’ll easily find her! I am adding her picture just in case._

_Love you, Amad._

_Your son, Kili.”_

Dis stared at the letter from her son, wondering if he was hit in the head during their quest. If he was, then she’ll make Thorin pay. Speaking of Thorin. Dis opened another letter, this one from her brother.

_"My dearest sister,_

_I have joyous news! We’ve successfully reclaimed our homeland. There was a battle, we fought the armies of orcs and goblins and we chased them away. You sons were wounded, but they are expected to make full recovery in no time._

_However, our victory was darkened by one misfortune. The fourteenth member of our company – the burglar Tharkûn had found – she was taken from us. Our Spymaster Nori reported that she was kidnapped by a bounty hunter. We found a hut in the ruins of Dale. There were instructions on how to deliver her and descriptions of her fighting style. We were ready to sent a rescue party but we received a word that she was already freed._

_She informed us that she had escaped and was making her way back to her home, since it was closer than Erebor at that point. She is in the company of friends – the Sentinels, one of whom is our cousin Jórundur and his One. By the time this letter reaches you, they should have already reached their destination._

_The burglar’s name is Iribella Baggins, daughter of Belladonna. She lives in Hobbiton. Her house is called Bag End._

_I ask you to take her with your caravan. She became very dear to every member of our company. Especially to Fili. The girl is his One. She is kind and gentle, but at the same time fierce and strong. She reminds me of you._

_Please, stay safe, my beloved sister._

_Your brother, Thorin Oakenshield.”_

Dis scanned both letters again and placed them on her table with a sigh. She carefully took a piece of paper that contained a picture of her son’s One. A young woman with a bright smile and sparkling eyes was looking at her from the picture. She had a faint scar near her left eye. Her hair fell down in soft curls and she had several braids in it. From that angle it was impossible to determine what kind of braids she wore. Her ears were pointy but she clearly was not an elf. She was beautiful, even by dwarven standards. Dis did not know what to think of her.

But it seemed she had to plan a trip to the Hobbiton. Dis folded the letters and walked out of the room. She had a job to do.


End file.
